El harem de Kougyoku
by blue kirito
Summary: Tener un harem puede ser sensual y divertido a menos que seas tú el involucrado. ¿Cómo resistirse a tres chicos que te salvan la vida a su manera? Romance/Humor/Drama/AU/Fantasía/Sinbad vs Alibaba vs [Judal x Kougyoku]
1. Los Saluja

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

La vida no siempre es justa. A veces le brinda las mejores oportunidades a las personas equivocadas, y hace lo opuesto con quien en verdad lo merece. Pareciera que el destino goza haciendo sufrir a los seres con el alma más hermosa. Es justo eso lo que ha ocurrido con Ren Kougyoku. No recuerda mucho de su padre ni de su madre. Si los tuvo no sabe en realidad ni quiénes eran. Toda su vida la ha pasado encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Sola, descuidada, sin que nadie le comparta algo que suelen llamar como amor. Jamás ha sentido algo así y debido a ello no sabe lo que es. Se siente como una muñeca vacía sin sentimientos. Justo como la que tiene entre sus manos. ¿Cómo llegó a ella algo así? No lo sabe y no le importa. Ya nada en su vida tiene sentido. Con tan solo cinco años duele incluso respirar.

Se pone de pie y camina sin dirección en particular, deja que sus pies le guíen, lo que suceda con ella solo depende del caprichoso destino. Ha salido del sitio al que podría llamar hogar. Extraña palabra que no tiene significado, al menos no para ella. Continúa con su caminar. Ha salido con facilidad del sitio, tal como lo pensó a nadie le interesa. Tiene miedo a un mundo desconocido, debido a ello su cuerpo se mueve con timidez y al poco tiempo se arrepiente de haber salido del único lugar al que estaba acostumbrada. Desea con toda el alma volver, pero no puede hacerlo, su cuerpo se resiste a obedecerle debido al terror que ahora le invade.

Necesita la ayuda de alguien ¡quién sea! Pero no puede gritar, cada vez conoce menos el lugar, ha caminado en línea recta, pero su ahora confusa mente no lo entiende ¿cuánto tiempo hace que salió de su hogar? Tampoco está segura. Siente como cae lentamente en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo se niega a dirigirla más y le entrega a un destino incierto en bandeja de plata, pero tampoco puede llorar, está en completo shock.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo una voz infantil.

Pero no respondió, no podía. Se quedó mirando la nada un instante hasta que por fin pudo enfocar la mirada. Ante ella el ser más bello de la creación. Jamás había visto a alguien así. Bueno, siendo sincera rara vez convive con la gente, debido a ello no sabe cómo tratar con ellos.

-¿Estás bien?-le repiten la interrogante.

-S-Si-dijo con timidez.

El pequeño suspiró tranquilo.

-Me alegro, por un momento pensé que te había golpeado con la pelota.

-¿Eh?

La pequeña por fin se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un parque, y a un lado suyo había una pelota. Se preguntaba si había sido golpeada por ella, pero no sentía dolor alguno, aunque igual no estaba segura. El niño le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y aunque dudaba tener la fuerza necesaria se aferro a él buscando un poco de contacto. Para su sorpresa esa simple acción le dotó de lo necesario para hacerlo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió.

El oji miel se sonrojo visiblemente pero ella no lo notó, soltó su mano al darse cuenta de que no lo había hecho, trato de tranquilizarse. No podía verse patético con tan bella dama. O al menos su madre siempre le decía que tenía que ser confiable.

-Mucho gusto soy Alibaba Saluja.

La peli rosa río ligeramente. Hasta ella sabía que no debes dar tu nombre a desconocidos. Lo ha escuchado en más de una ocasión. El rubio había sido torpe, pero esa actitud lejos de molestarle le agrado. Sentía que era una persona muy similar a ella, estaba segura por alguna razón de que podía confiar en él.

-Soy Ren Kougyoku.

Si había sido descuidada o no, era lo de menos. Por primera vez sintió que el destino le había regalado un poco de luz a su existencia. Le había dado la oportunidad de conocer al sol.

-Mi mamá está sirviendo algunas bebidas y pastel porque es el cumpleaños de Kassim.

Una vez más terminó impresionada ¿qué clase de persona te da ese tipo de información el día que te conoce? No lo sabe, pero quiere averiguarlo por sí misma.

-¿Quieres venir?-concluyó el niño.

-Sí.

El chico le tomo con delicadeza de la mano, como si temiera que se fuera a hacer daño. Como si custodiara el mayor tesoro de la humanidad.

Cuando llegó al lugar se sintió incómoda, jamás en su vida había estado en un sitio similar y eso la cohíbe, pero la mano que aún le apoya le regala un poco de valor. Se sienta en la mesa y rápidamente una mujer de ojos color dorado, seguramente la madre del niño le da un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-Espero que te guste, mi hijo me ayudó a hacerlo.

El pequeño se ruborizó.

-En realidad solo le pasé la harina.

-Pero no podía alcanzarla sin tirar la leche-replicó su madre.

Comentario que solo le apenó más, en realidad sentía que no había hecho nada, pero su progenitora siempre apreciaba hasta los más pequeños detalles. Por eso la quería tanto.

-Es genial-mencionó por fin la oji fiusha-debe ser lindo convivir con la familia.

El comentario escapó de sus labios, bajo la mirada temerosa de haberlo echado todo a perder, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando una mano se posó amorosamente sobre su cabeza.

-Entonces nosotros seremos tu familia-le aclaró el que suponía era el padre del niño.

En ese momento no pudo contener las lágrimas. El destino se había burlado de su existencia una y otra vez. Pero hoy, después de tanto pesar le ha dado una familia.

El resto del día pasa de manera normal. Incluso le presentaron a Kassim, su pequeña hermana que por ahora es un hermoso bebé de nombre Mariam y a los padres de estos.

Comenzó a invadirle el sueño así que Anise decidió llevarla a su casa, notando que conocía el camino de regreso a su propio hogar, lo cual es una buena noticia. Todo el tiempo la azabache la tomo de la mano, y ella solo se agarraba con más fuerza.

Llegó a su casa y tocó la puerta, pero como esperaba nadie abrió. Jamás estaban ahí. Es más si quiera sabía quien la cuidaba, jamás les veía. Todas las mañanas su comida ya estaba servida. Tomo el picaporte y la puerta abrió. Vaya, ni siquiera tenían el cuidado de tenerla cerrada como se debe, aunque también es probable que sea culpa suya por salir de esa manera.

La mayor se despide de ella con una sonrisa para no angustiarla, pero le preocupa su situación, lo que ocurre no es normal, y por nada del mundo dejará que caiga en la oscuridad. ¿Quién y por qué tiene a esa pobre niña en tan lamentable condición? Sea quien sea no sabe con quién se ha metido, han hecho enojar a la presidenta de la poderosa compañía Balbad...

 **Vaya, me impresiona lo corto que me quedó el capitulo XD. Eso pasa cuando no tienes mucho tiempo, pero ya me moría por subir esta historia y hasta apenas entendí más o menos como subir historias en la página, soy pésima con la tecnología XD. Y pues no decidía si hacer un romance de Kougyoku con Sin, Ali o Juju y me dije ¿por qué no todos juntos? Aunque mala pata para el príncipe y el rey porque la prefiero con el magi (? Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad, nos vemos la próxima vez! \\\\\\\\\\\ ¡Viva el JuKou! XD. Ya no sé ni que digo, no es buena idea escribir en la madrugada (?.**


	2. Adopción

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2 Adopción**

Anise volvió con su familia mostrando su habitual sonrisa, ya tendría tiempo para hablar a solas con su esposo.

El pequeño Alibaba jugaba con su amigo en compañía de la confiable pelota, un pase aquí otro por allá, y otra vez voló.

-¡No te distraigas Alibaba!

-¡No la lances tan fuerte Kassim!

-Bueno ya que, yo voy por ella esta vez.

Y de esa manera continuaron una media hora más, hasta que decidieron volver a casa.

Una vez en ella cenaron y se fueron a dormir.

...

En la habitación que comparten Anise y Rashid.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-preguntó el rubio.

-Estoy molesta.

-Lo sé, no es algo normal en ti, es sobre la pequeña ¿cierto?-asintió con la cabeza-¿qué ocurre?

-Tú también viste como esta de maltratada, y cuando fui a dejarla a casa...no hay nadie que la espere ahí.

-¿La tienen abandonada?

-Supongo, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

-Tienes razón, algo debemos hacer, además dijimos que es como de nuestra familia ¿o no? Si es necesario pedimos su custodia, pero por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer. Será mañana a primera hora.

-Está bien.

...

Al día siguiente.

La castaña hacia una llamada.

-Sí, necesito que investigues todo lo referente a la pequeña cuya dirección te di.

-Cuando tenga la información la llamo.

-Gracias Yunan.

Colgó el aparato.

-¿Y bien?-le cuestionó su esposo.

-Le dejare la investigación a mi secretario, cuando nos de la información que requerimos podremos actuar.

...

En la casa de la peli rosa.

El sol le obligó a despertar, pues le alumbra directo al rostro. Se sienta con un poco de pereza recordando lo acontecido el día anterior. Fue tan lindo y divertido, pero en su actual realidad no parece más que un sueño. Uno bello y dulce, pero ilusión al fin y al cabo. Casi se suelta a llorar, pero se contiene, aún si solo fueron unas horas, le han dado fuerza suficiente para continuar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tiene ganas de hacer algo por ella misma. Quizá ahora no tiene una familia a la cual amar, pero ya no importa porque el día de mañana puede tener a sus hijos y esposo, conocer amigos, tener un novio, puede vivir ese sueño que creyó inalcanzable. Pero las cosas no llegan mágicamente a las manos, para conseguir lo que desea tiene que luchar. Se pone frente al espejo, vaya no creyó que su estado fuera tan lamentable. Cualquiera huiría al verla, pero no las amables personas que conoció ayer. Ojalá tenga la oportunidad de verlos nuevamente, sobre todo al pequeño de los hermosos ojos dorados.

Se mete a bañar, como siempre con agua fría, como no hay nadie que la cuide no goza del privilegio del gas. Pero está acostumbrada a ello. Nadie debería aceptar esta clase de trato, pero por ahora es solo una niña sin poder, por lo tanto no puede defenderse y no tiene a nadie que le proteja.

Se seca con una toalla y se viste. Comienza a peinar su largo cabello rosado y sonríe.

Ahora parece más como una princesa, al menos es lo que quiere creer. Si no se anima a si misma ¿entonces quién lo hará?

...

El rubio estaba muy inquieto en su hogar, sufría de enormes ansias por volver a ver a su nueva amiga, su madre por supuesto lo notó.

-Hice un pie de manzana, planeaba llevarle un poco a la niña.

-Kougyoku.

-Si, a Kougyoku ¿quieres venir? Después de todo es fin de semana y no tienes que ir a clases.

-¿Enserio puedo ir?

-¡Claro!

El pequeño subió a su habitación para cambiarse de vestimenta, lo que no era necesario pues ya tenía ropa de calle, pero quería verse muy apuesto para su amiga.

Se puso una muy linda combinación que acompaño de una gorra, que luego se quitó porque no le convenció del todo. Estaba indeciso con respecto a que usar, pero cuando su madre le indicó que se veía bien y se les hacia tarde optó por la última combinación que se había puesto. Pero antes de salir se dio la media vuelta para cambiarse nuevamente, pero fue detenido del brazo suavemente por la mayor.

-Así te vez bien, eres muy guapo Alibaba.

El menor se sonrojo completamente y decidió confiar en el juicio de su progenitora.

Llegaron con la chica que abrió la puerta al escuchar que tocaban indicándole que eran ellos.

Solo de verla el oji miel sintió que volaba directo al cielo. Ya había pensado que era muy bonita, pero verla ahora provocaba un sentimiento extraño en su interior. Su corazón late con fuerza, jamás había tenido sensación similar ¿es normal o la esta palmando? Sospecha que esa oji rosa es un ángel de la muerte, pero por el que se lo lleve.

-Alibaba-le llama su madre.

-¿Eh?

Voltea a los lados confundido notando poco después que ambas chicas se ríen de él, o con él, como guste verse la situación.

-Le comentaba a Kougyoku que trajimos algo de comida.

-¡Ah sí! ¡Todo lo que prepara mamá es delicioso!

-Ja ja ja no tienes que gritar hijo, te escuchamos muy bien.

El rubio se avergonzó aún más de lo que ya de por si estaba, pero era algo que no podía evitar, su amiga le pone nervioso. Notando que el chico necesita ayuda, la menor extiende su mano para acariciar la cabeza ajena, notando inmediatamente ese piquito en su cabello, le gusta, es algo muy original, sonríe serenamente y contagia de dicha actitud al rubio.

-¿Estás sola pequeña?

-S-si.

-¿Quieres venir al parque con nosotros y comer ahí el pie? También traje leche.

No necesito preguntar una segunda vez, la peli rosa entró por las llaves y cerró la puerta. Esta vez podía salir de su hogar sin temor a un mundo desconocido. Se siente segura entre los seres que le toman de la mano.

...

Por la noche Anise está en su habitación preparándose para dormir, cuando recibe una llamada de su secretario.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya encontraste a los familiares de Kougyoku?

-Si, y no te va a gustar. Esa pequeña en Ren Kougyoku, sobrina del actual presidente de la compañía Kou.

-¿Entonces por qué le tienen así?

-Parece que su padre nunca la reconoció como hija legítima, y su madre murió hace unos años debido a una enfermedad.

-¿Entonces quién se hace cargo de ella?

-Todo indica que Koutoku le paga a alguien para que cuide de ella, es obvio que no está haciendo bien su trabajo.

-Voy a pedir su custodia.

-No es necesario, ya que Hakutoku la está pidiendo y la de sus otros sobrinos, todo indica que los demás también viven en condiciones similares, es cuestión de tiempo, pero no creo que sea mucho, el también está preocupado.

-Parece que me preocupe innecesariamente.

-Eso no lo sabes, quizá salvaron a la niña en el momento justo, al menos es lo que me dice la intuición.

-Puede que tengas razón, gracias por todo Yunan.

-Fue un placer, descansa.

-Igualmente.

Después de finalizada la conversación, tuvo una plática con su esposo, tranquilizándole al saber que la pequeña estaría bien.

...

Pasaron un par de semanas en los que la familia Saluja iba a visitar diario a la peli rosa.

Hoy están en su casa ayudando con la limpieza del lugar antes de ir a sus respectivas actividades. Cuando alguien llama a la puerta, siendo Anise quien abre, se encuentra ante ella a un apuesto azabache de ojos celestes.

-Buenos días-dijo con voz amable-soy...

-Ren Hakutoku ¿cierto?-el aludido abrió bastante los ojos en señal de sorpresa-mucho gusto, yo soy Anise Saluja, supongo que viene por su sobrina.

-Oh así que es usted-sonrió-no sabe lo mucho que le agradezco que la hayan cuidado.

-No fue nada en realidad, pero ¿cómo?

-Su secretario fue quien me dijo que estaba preocupada, le pedí que esperará para no arruinar los trámites de adopción.

-Ya veo, me da gusto que todo haya salido bien.

-Sí, ninguno de mis sobrinos merece la vida que les da mi hermano, nadie lo merece, por eso de ahora en adelante voy a cuidar de ellos.

-Tiene razón.

Ambos sonrieron ignorantes de lo que ocurriría algunos años después, pues ese amable hombre murió junto a sus dos hijos mayores en un terrible incendió.

...

En el presente.

Kougyoku se ha convertido en una hermosa chica de diecisiete años.

Va un poco rápido pues se le ha hecho algo tarde para ir de paseo con Alibaba, su amigo de la infancia. Oh si, el pobre rubio resultó ser demasiado tímido y desafortunado a la hora de confesar sus sentimientos, por lo que ha continuado con esa relación amistosa.

Trata de tomar un atajo y se mete a un callejón, pero no contaba con que ahí había un par de sujetos que la miraron extraño en cuanto puso un pie. Se dio la media vuelta pues no quería problemas, pero antes de lograrlo, uno de ellos la arrojó contra la pared. Eso la hizo enfurecer, podrá ser tierna y linda, pero después de todo es una Ren, sus hermanos le han enseñado a protegerse a sí misma.

-Vas a divertirnos un rato-dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí, si no querías que hombres como nosotros hiciéramos algo así, no debiste vestirte de esa manera.

¡Que patán!

Ahora si la habían hecho enojar, estuvo a punto de darle su merecido cuando el sujeto que estaba más lejos de ella salió volando por los aires mientras el que se encontraba cerca de la peli rosa era golpeado con brusquedad contra el muro, un joven de largo cabello azabache le sostenía con fuerza.

-No seas idiota-su tono era por demás hostil-las chicas no se visten para que cerdos como tu se diviertan, lo hacen porque se les da la gana y punto, si no puedes contener a tus jodidas hormonas, mejor ve a conseguirte quien te haga el favor, ahora largarte si no quieres que te arranque tus bolas y te las haga tragar.

El sujeto huyó despavorido arrastrando como pudo a su cómplice, mientras el azabache solo se reía.

-Ja ja ja que patéticos, así suelen ser esos sujetos.

-Ah yo...gracias.

-Nah, solo estaba de pasada ni te emociones vieja.

Tal comentario la descolocó por completo, haciéndole imposible reaccionar antes de que el sujeto en cuestión se marchara. Tomaba su bolsa con fuerza mientras temblaba y unas cuantas gotas de agua caían al suelo perdiéndose. Lo que sentía ahora...¡Completa y absoluta ira! ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido a llamarla así?! Oh si, ese temblor un puñetazo reprimido y esas gotas de agua...sudor que ahora perla el rostro cuya sangre hierve.

-¡Ya verá cuando le ponga las manos encima!-decía agitando su puño al aire, se vengara del sujeto que le prestó ayuda para después insultarla. ¡Tanto como que se llama Ren Kougyoku!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, sigo sin entenderle del todo a la página, así que aún no descubro como poner el nombre a los capítulos XD. Muchas gracias a los que le han dado la oportunidad a la historia!**

 **Bueno, estoy acostumbrada a otro tipo de página, creo que aquí no se pueden responder directamente los comentarios a menos que sea mensaje privado, pero como me gusta responder todos, incluidos los anónimos, les daré contestación en las notas finales, espero no les moleste XD.**

 **Laraju.-¡Oh sí, me gusta mucho el Jukou viva! Espero que te haya gustado la pequeña aparición de Judal XD. Uy te entiendo con eso de la falta de inspiración, eso a veces me pasa en la comedia, y voy y le meto humor a esta de plano estoy mal ja ja ja, mucha suerte para que te inspires pronto. Ánimo!**

 **Alicia127.-Muchas gracias por el ánimo! Espero te haya gustado la continuación!**

 **Bueno, y eso es todo por ahora. Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Buscando un regalo para Kouen

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 3**

La peli rosa estaba de mal humor por decir lo menos, camino algunas calles mirando con atención solo por si acaso lograba ver al insolente ese, pero ni sus luces, suspiró en un vano intento de tranquilizarse, pues su amigo no tiene la culpa de lo que acaba de ocurrir, trata de pensar en cosas agradables, y de pronto llega a ella la imagen de su querido hermano Kouen. Se sonroja pensando en lo maravilloso que es y de cuanto le admira, aún recuerda como fue que le conoció.

...

Inicio del flash back.

Hakutoku entra al hogar de pequeña Kougyoku luego de haber saludado a Anise. Camina con paso seguro hasta la peli rosa que sintiéndose intimidada se esconde detrás de una silla, reacción que provoca una sonrisa en el oji celeste que se agacha hasta ella para poder hablar cómodamente.

-Mucho gusto, se que no me conoces, soy tu tío. Me llamo Hakutoku.

-...

-Se que después de todo lo que has vivido te es difícil confiar en los demás, pero quiero que sepas que eres un importante miembro de mi familia. Ya no tienes que pasar por más dolor. ¿Qué te parece vivir a mi lado?

La niña alzó la mirada incrédula, sus labios temblaban sin emitir comentario alguno.

-No tienes que forzar una respuesta ahora, estoy dispuesto a esperar.

-Yo...

-¿Si?

-N-no quiero estar sola...si voy contigo...¿ya no lo estaré?

-Te lo prometo.

El oji azul extendió una mano que de inmediato Kougyoku tomo para cogerla entre sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratase.

-¿Te parece si vamos por tus cosas?

La menor asintió tímidamente, pero se tensó de la nada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Ya no volveré a ver a Alibaba-chan?

-Claro que si, vamos a vivir cerca, puede seguir visitándote, o mi esposa puede llevarte a verlo, oh ahora que lo pienso ella será tu mami.

-¿C-cómo se llama?

-Gyokuen.

-Es un lindo nombre.

-¿Verdad?

Fueron por las cosas de la niña y una vez que el azabache le dio la dirección y número de su nuevo hogar a Anise se retiraron del sitio para no volver jamás a tan desagradable lugar. La familia Saluja siguió su ejemplo.

...

De camino a su nueva casa el hombre la llevaba en su del vehículo y le dirige a donde vivirá de ahora en adelante. Se quedan parados delante de la puerta un par de minutos, pues el mayor ha notado la ansiedad de la pequeña. Su corazón late con tal fuerza que casi puede escucharlo, su respiración se acelera, un sudor frío le recorre el cuerpo entero y no deja de temblar. Pero la mano que toma con fuerza la suya parece indicarle que no hay nada que temer.

"Todo estará bien ¿cierto? ¿Esta vez puedo creer en ello?"

Era lo que pensaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Temerosa, como si un simple deseo fuera el mayor pecado. Pero tiene que entender que el ser feliz no es un crimen.

Una vez se hubo calmado, decidieron entrar, y lo primero que vieron...un pequeño oji celeste más o menos de la edad de ella tirado en el suelo. Lo habían visto tropezar casi en cámara lenta, pues tuvo la mala fortuna de hacer su llamativa entrada justo cuando ellos abrieron la puerta. El azabache se sacudió la ropa fingiendo que nada pasaba. Se veía muy serio, pero de inmediato sonrió.

-Hola-le extendió la mano a la mayor-soy Hakuryuu, creo que desde hoy somos hermanos, o eso creo que le entendí a papá.

El hombre acarició con dulzura su cabeza.

-Así es, desde hoy somos una familia.

Los dos niños se sonrojaron debido a la declaración.

-M-mucho gusto, soy Kougyoku.

-Que nombre tan genial Koug-se muerde la lengua-¡Auch!

-Ja ja ja ja-se oye la risa de alguien que va llegando-ten cuidado hermanito, no queremos un feo accidente que traume a nuestra nueva hermana ¿o si?

-No lo digas así-otra voz que se unía a la conversación-haces parecer que la han comprado en el supermercado Hakuren.

-Oh tienes razón Hakuyuu.

-Bienvenidos-los dos mayores.

-Estoy en casa-dijo el padre.

La pequeña no se veía muy segura de que decir, así que el hermano más grande se acercó a ella.

-Bienvenida Kougyoku.

-E-estoy en casa.

Todos sonrieron, menos la pequeña que se sentía un poco intimidada y escondió su rostro detrás de sus manos, o lo intento porque en realidad no cubrían mucho.

Le mostraron su habitación y se dispuso a desempacar, siendo el pequeño quien le ayudaba en tan ardua labor.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena una mujer fue a verles. La menor se quedó impresionada.

Era una señora en verdad bella, se veía muy joven como para ser la progenitora de Hakuyuu y Hakuren, pero según lo que le había indicado su hermanito, ella era su nueva madre.

-Mucho gusto-sonrió-soy Gyokuen, es un placer tenerte en la familia.

-Ah...gracias, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

-Yo también, ya esta lista la cena ¿por qué no bajan?

-¡Si!

Dijo el oji celeste animadamente mientras en un rápido movimiento se aferraba de la falda de la azabache. Kougyoku ha visto muy pocas sonrisas en su vida, pero esta casi segura que la de esa mujer es extraña y no entiende muy bien porque tiene esa clase de sentimiento.

...

Pasó una semana desde que la peli rosa se mudo, más o menos se adaptó al ambiente, y al tener que convivir con otras personas, aunque no le resultó tan sencillo, pero en verdad ha puesto de su parte. En estos momentos se encuentra en el despacho de su padre que tiene un tema importante que discutir con ella.

-Qué se le ofrece.

-No tienes que ser tan formal, puedes llamarme papá.

Ella se sonrojo y no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Pa...papá.

El oji celeste sonrió amablemente.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?

-¿De qué quería hablar conmigo?

-En serio, no necesitas ser tan formal, bueno supongo que no va a ser algo que ocurra de la noche a la mañana. ¿quieres ir a la escuela?

-Ah...yo no...

-¿No quieres? ¿Prefieres un tutor particular?

-¡No es eso!-alzó la voz sin intención-es solo que...no creí que...

-¿Tendrías la oportunidad?-asintió con la cabeza.

-A partir de ahora eres libre de escoger lo que deseas, tienes el derecho de ser feliz.

Los orbes rosados comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad.

-Quiero ir a la escuela, quiero tener amigos.

-Entonces a partir de mañana podrás ir al colegio, imaginé que tal vez querrías hacerlo, así que ya te inscribí.

-Muchas gracias.

-No es necesario que des las gracias por todo, con que seas feliz es suficiente.

-Si.

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras de sus orbes continuaban saliendo las pequeñas gotas de agua.

...

Al otro día la pequeña se dirigía a su destino en compañía de Gyokuen y Hakuryuu, que siendo un año menor que la peli rosa iba a la misma escuela. Ambos estaban nerviosos, en ella era normal, es su primer día ¿pero él? Se acercó un poco para hablarle con tono bajo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta estudiar?

-No es eso-dijo serio.

En el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerlo se había dado cuenta de que era alguien serio y educado pero su actitud fácilmente podría confundirse con hostilidad.

-Ya veo, eres algo tímido.

La oji celeste que había escuchado la conversación sonrió.

-¿Acaso Hakuren volvió a interrumpirte con la tarea?

El menor se tensó.

-Creo que voy a tener que hablar con el.

-No lo regañes por favor.

-No te preocupes no lo haré, pero tiene que entender que no puede estar distrayéndote.

El niño no dijo nada, sabe que una vez su madre toma una decisión no cambia de parecer.

-Por cierto, hoy llegan sus nuevos hermanos.

-¿Enserio?-dijo con una tierna expresión el azabache.

La peli rosa no emitió comentario alguno pero igual estaba emocionada.

Las clases fueron muy divertidas para Kougyoku y más considerando que todo era nuevo para ella, preguntaba las cosas una y otra vez, aunque sin perder del todo esa timidez de la que le será tan complicado deshacerse.

De regreso en casa se dispuso a realizar su tarea cuando Hakuryuu fue a verla.

-Parece que han llegado ¿quieres ir a conocerlos?

-S-Si.

Ambos bajaron para encontrarse rápidamente con unos niños pelirrojos.

-Estos son sus hermanos, son Kouen, Koumei y Kouha.

Dijo señalando a los tres, el mayor que daba la impresión de que protegía a los otros dos. El mediano que estaba más dormido que despierto y el más pequeño que tenía un aspecto tan extraño que a Kougyoku le recordó a ella misma. El primero en acercarse a ellos cariñosamente fue el oji celeste que muy animado se acercó al peli rosa...

-Vaya, tengo dos hermanos mayores más y un lindo hermanito.

-Oh-habló Gyokuen-pero Kouha es más grande que tu por tres años.

El azabache volteó a ver a su progenitora sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, Kougyoku y tu son los más pequeños.

Palabras que no pudo procesar el pequeño y que difícilmente haría, para el Kouha era más joven y eso provocó que jamás pudieran llevarse del todo.

-Mucho gusto.

Intervino el pelirrojo.

A pesar de ser tan solo un niño su voz sonaba tan segura que de inmediato la peli rosa le cogió admiración, pero sin duda cada acción de su hermano le valió el respeto que le tiene en la actualidad, y más aún por su proceder el día de la tragedia.

Fin del flash back.

...

Que buenos recuerdos habían llegado a su mente, debido a ello ya no estaba molesta por el suceso de recién, aunque eso no implica que no desee encontrar al sujeto en cuestión y hacerle pagar su insolencia.

Por fin llega al parque en donde quedó de verse con su amigo notando que el chico ya estaba en el sitio.

-¡Hola Alibaba-chan!-agita la mano desde lejos.

-Hola Kougyoku.

Llega con el rubio y le sonríe.

-¿Tiene mucho que me esperas?

-No, acabo de llegar.

-Ja ja ja ya no te veas esas novelas románticas ¿qué no es la frase cliché en las citas?

-Uh.

El chico no podía estar más avergonzado pues su amiga se había enterado que veía ese tipo de películas, novelas, series, mangas, y todo lo que fuera referente al tema, aunque no era por gusto, bueno quizá un poco, pero más bien eran material de estudio pues confiaba que con su ayuda por fin podría confesar su sentir a su amiga aunque no podía estar más equivocado, y lo peor de todo es que no están en una cita. En realidad han ido a comprar un regalo para Kouen, pues pronto es su cumpleaños, y que mejor que un chico para ayudarle a buscar el presente perfecto.

-¿A dónde vamos?-cuestionó el oji dorado.

-¿Qué te parece el centro comercial?

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-¿Una corbata? ¿Un traje? ¿Una loción?

-Así que no tienes idea.

-No.

-¿Qué crees que le regale Hakuei?

-Ni menciones a esa vieja resbalosa, se toma muchas confianzas con mi querido hermano.

-No te agrada ¿verdad?

-¡No! ¿Por qué no puede ser como Hakuryuu-chan?

-Te recuerdo que el se ha burlando de mi.

-Es porque te quiere mucho.

-No creo que reírse de mi mala suerte con las mujeres indique eso.

-Bueno...es porque te tiene mucha confianza ja ja ja-reía nerviosa-después de todo sabes que casi siempre es muy serio.

-Si, como Kouen, aunque el más bien inspira miedo ¿por qué en tu familia todos son tan...?

Se quedó meditando sus palabras, un poco más y se echa de cabeza, no puede hablar mal de la familia de su amiga, al menos no frente a ella, aunque es complicado considerando todo lo que le ha hecho esa bola de desquiciados.

-Son tan amigables-terminó por decir.

Palabras que no tenían sentido alguno en la conversación, suerte para el que la peli rosa jamás le juzgue.

-Si, son muy buenas personas.

-¿Te parece si vamos a ver los aparadores?

-¡Claro!

Pasaron un par de horas y la chica estaba sentada en el sillón de una tienda departamental.

-Alibaba-chan-se quejaba casi con voz de ultratumba-¿ya podemos irnos?

-¡Aún no escojo el color!

-¡No puede ser!

¿Quién fue el gracioso que dijo que realizar compras con una mujer era terrible porque se pasan las horas sin saber que elegir? Pues se nota que no conocían al rubio, pues tiene más de una hora que se decidieron por unas corbatas a las que nada más no les da el visto bueno. Pero es normal, es un regalo para su cuñado cof hermano de su amiga, y no quiere que se vea gordo con una mala elección de su parte, cosa que resulta prácticamente imposible considerando el cuerpazo que se carga el pelirrojo.

Notando que el chico sigue indeciso recarga su peso en el sitio y mejor decide dormir una siesta.

-Kougyoku.

El oji dorado le habla a su amiga que en este momento no puede verse menos sexy, pues de la manera en que se acomodó terminó marcando el asa de su bolso en su rostro, aunque igual eso no importa al joven de nulo sentido común.

-Kougyoku.

Insiste en los intentos de liberar a su amiga de brazos de Morfeo, pero le cuesta tanto trabajo que casi esta seguro de que le hace una llave china. Desesperado al ver que la joven no despierta, hace un rollo de papel higiénico y lo mete cuidadosamente a su nariz, esta consiente que buena idea no es, pero no es que puedan llegar tarde a casa y digamos que el se emocionó un poquito escogiendo el regalo. Oh si, para el cuatro horas es nada. De una sola estocada cual si fuera esgrima lo introdujo en su objetivo con un éxito rotundo.

-¡Achú!

La joven no pudo contener el estornudo, pero al menos la había despertado.

-¿Alibaba-chan?

-Ya escogí la corbata.

La peli rosada le miró con intriga.

-¿Ya sabes cual de las dos?

-¡Las dos!

Dijo con una sonrisa, pero su amiga se dio una sonora palmada en el rostro.

[-¿Tanto para esto?]

Se cuestionaba seriamente en su interior, pero bueno no podía ser grosera cuando su amigo había hecho todo sin interés en particular, porque si, la chica no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos del mayor.

Con nulas fuerzas en su cuerpo y harta flojera, agradece al joven su ayuda y se disponen a pagar.

Alibaba se dispone a llevarla a su casa como todo buen caballero en lo que aprovecha para platicar con ella en el camino. Una vez llegaron se despidió y retiró.

Dentro de poco podría entregar el presente, por hoy solo quiere tomar un baño y tirarse a dormir, su amigo se llevó toda su energía y juventud.

Pronto quedó rendida y tuvo un sueño.

...

Caminaba sin ningún interés en particular por un hermoso campo de flores, y sintió deseos de hacer algunas coronas, pues su amigo le ha enseñado a realizarlas. Esta tan entretenida que no se da cuenta de que un joven se acerca a ella y mira con curiosidad lo que hace.

-¡Termine!

Alza la voz orgullosa, pero pronto se deprime al notar que no le han quedado tan bien como al rubio.

-Ja ja ja ¡eres muy torpe vieja!

Voltea instintivamente para admirar a un joven de cabello azabache que esta tirado en el suelo privado de la risa.

-¡Deja de burlarte!

-¡Imposible ja ja ja! ¡Eres un asco ja ja ja!

-¡Oye!

La chica se levanto para golpearlo, pero en un torpe movimiento terminó cayendo al suelo de cara.

-¡¿Ves?!

Con semejante actitud solo había avivado la risa del sujeto, y eso le irritaba más que nada en el mundo, incluso le parecía que su voz le era molesta, como si no recordara que lo había visto hoy en la tarde, seguro este sueño es una consecuencia de ello, pero da igual, es solo un sueño.

-¡Ya me voy!-dijo molesta con la intención de escapar.

-¿Por qué siempre te enojas? Voy a comenzar a pensar que eres una vieja amargada. ¿O crees que no te vi agitar ese puño con tal amenaza? ¡Ja ja ja eso fue genial!

La oji fiusha se giró en seco para interrogarle por lo dicho.

-¿Cómo es que...?

...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada sus ojos contemplaban el techo de su habitación, cierto, era un sueño. Seguramente por eso el joven sabía lo acontecido ese día, trato de no pensar más en el tema y volvió a dormir.

...

En otro lugar.

Un joven de hermosos ojos color escarlata se sentaba en su cama mientras sonreía de lado.

-Esa vieja es muy graciosa...

.

.

.

 **Notas finales**

 **Hasta que pude escribir un capitulo del largo que normalmente hago XD. Bueno, pues como verán la historia se desarrolla en dos tiempos, en pasado y presente, últimamente me gusta escribirlas de esta manera para darle más dinamismo. Una vez más, muchas gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz, nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Laraju.-Jajajaja si, Judal siempre con su educada forma de ser, pero eso lo hace más sexy :). Pues acá ando con la continuación, esta semana tuve chance, porque normalmente subo uno semanal jajaja, suerte con la historia que subes y que pronto te llegue la inspiración, porque seguro que muchos la esperan con ansias, gracias por comentar!**

 **Juni.-Si soy yo! Jajajaja uy me sonrojas no sé qué decir jajaja. Oh no sabes lo feliz que me hace que le dieras la oportunidad a la historia, espero que también te guste, y ya el domingo prometo actualizar las otras, no esperaba recibir un comentario de alguien que me firma por allá, soy tan feliz! Gracias!**

 **Una vez más gracias por leer y nos vemos la próxima!**


	4. Aladdin

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 4 Aladdin**

La alarma de un despertador comienza a sonar, por lo que la chica de cabello rosado se sienta con pereza en la cama, aunque le cuesta bastante trabajo pues tiene mucha flojera, intentó con toda su voluntad volver a dormir, pero el rostro del sujeto ese volvía a su mente una y otra y otra vez. Eso sin duda provocaba que se enojara, y con esos sentimientos era natural que no pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó con dirección al baño para lavarse la cara. Sin embargo dio unos cuantos pasos y terminó por golpearse una pierna en la orilla de la cama, no le dio mucha importancia, aún estaba más dormida que despierta.

De alguna manera logró colocarse su uniforme y se peinó, se dispuso a tomar el desayuno, dio un sorbo a su jugo y entonces pudo centrarse en la realidad. Su hermano peli rosa le miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vaya, sigue costandote mucho despertarte temprano.

-¡Kouha-onisama!

Llena de vergüenza cubrió su rostro con pan tostado.

-Vamos, no tienes porque sentir pena, al menos no tienes tantos problemas como Mei-nii, la última vez se quedó dormido en la sopa, si no fuera por En-nii nos quedamos sin hermano.

-No digas eso.

-No se puede negar la realidad~.

Si bien ambos confían y quieren a su hermano pecoso, tienen que admitir que pareciera que tiene narcolepsia, que es producto de largas jornadas de trabajo en la empresa. Y todo para que esta funcione como se debe.

-Por cierto hermanita, te compre un pequeño regalo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué es?

-Cierra los ojos~.

La chica hizo lo que le pidieran, el mayor le tomo de las manos y colocó una caja en ellas.

-Abrelos.

-¿Qué es?-el joven le sonrió y ella se dispuso a desenvolver el paquete-es...

-Si~ es para que lo lleves en tu bolso, es por seguridad, sé que eres fuerte pero siempre voy a preocuparme por mi querida hermana.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Se lanzó en un abrazo al mayor que correspondió el gesto y daba una tierna caricia en el cabello de la peli rosa.

-¿No se te hace tarde para el colegio?

-¡Es verdad! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Nos vemos Kouha-onisama!

-¡Que te diviertas~!

...

Kougyoku caminaba, o más bien corría en dirección al colegio, tiene buena condición, lo malo, en realidad es bastante lenta.

-¿Por qué no nací en un modelo aerodinámico?

Se lamentaba mientras continuaba con su maratón. Sería fácil tomar un taxi pero el colegio no esta lejos y le parece que sería un desperdicio. Se tensa cuando escucha el timbre, falta poco, un poco más.

-¡Llegué!

Festeja como si hubiera ganado las olimpiadas.

-Ja ja ja es bueno saber que has llegado a tiempo Kougyoku.

-¡Alibaba-chan!

-Aunque si no subimos al salón igual nos van a castigar.

-¡Es verdad!

Fueron por las escaleras y llegaron al sitio, por fortuna la profesora no había llegado. Tomaron asiento sonriendose mutuamente. En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días chicos-les saludo una mujer de cabello aqua-antes de empezar las clases quiero informarles que tienen un nuevo compañero, llegó hace poco a la ciudad con su familia. ¡Adelante!

Pronto ven ante ellos a un joven alto de largo cabello azul con una enorme y bella sonrisa.

-¡Hola soy Aladdin!

Dijo alzando su mano a modo de saludo y con simpleza, de primera impresión era alguien realmente agradable y siendo sinceros bastante apuesto. Aunque ese largo cabello le recordó a la chica al sujeto ese y no pudo evitar mirarlo con recelo.

-Espero que lo traten bien-escribía el nombre completo del peli azul en el pizarrón "Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham".

-¡¿Eh?!

Sus compañeros no pudieron contener un grito de sorpresa, parece que es miembro de la familia más rica y poderosa del país, en ese momento casi todos le miraron mal. Seguro que es alguien arrogante y pedante, que lastima considerando lo guapo que está.

-Puedes tomar asiento...

Su profesora estaba a punto de dar la indicación, cuando el joven se distrajo en su escote ¡y que escote!

-¡Onesan!

Sin más el joven se lanzó a la pobre mujer y comenzó a restregarse sobre su pecho.

-Yo...ah...s-suelta...¡Que me sueltes!

Grito al tiempo que le daba tremendo coscorrón que dejó inconsciente al chico.

-Jum, y yo que estaba nerviosa porque eres miembro de una de las familias más ricas y solo eres un pervertido.

Todos en el sitio se quedaron estupefactos, el chico les acaba de dar una cachetada con guante blanco, bueno quizá no exactamente eso, pero si les dejó una gran lección, no puedes andar por la vida juzgando a las personas por el nombre o primera impresión, pues es evidente que Aladdin es alguien que puede dar muchas sorpresas.

Pasados un par de minutos recobró el sentido y su profesora que se presentó con el nombre de Yamuraiha le pidió se sentara junto al rubio, ambos sonrieron y pusieron atención a las lecciones.

Llegó la hora de la salida, el oji azul se acercó al rubio.

-Hola soy Aladdin-le extendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto yo me llamo Alibaba, ella-dijo refiriéndose a su amiga-es Kougyoku.

-¡Un placer conocerte!

También le extendió la mano a modo de saludo que tomo con una sonrisa, pero algo en el menor le recordaba al odioso sujeto y no pudo evitar apretar su mano con quizá demasiada fuerza, el otro hizo lo mismo, más que nada por reflejo.

-¡Sueltame me lastimas!-articula la peli rosa.

-¡Duele, duele, duele!-se quejaba el joven..

-¿Aladdin, Kougyoku?-les miraba interrogante el rubio.

Al fin rompieron el contacto y ambos trataban de dar alivio a sus casi fracturadas manos.

-¿No te agrado onesan?-le cuestiono preocupado.

-¡No es eso! Es solo que me recordaste a una persona que no me agrada, lo siento-bajó la cabeza apenada.

-No te preocupes-sonríe-son cosas que pasan, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos.

-¿A-amigos?

-¡Si!

Volvió a extender su mano, pero la joven no estaba muy segura de querer aceptarla pues desde siempre ha tenido uno solo y este es Alibaba, aún es muy tímida al momento de convivir con los demás. En su rostro se nota que quiere tomar su mano, pero...

-¡¿Y por qué no?!

Es el oji miel quien coge las manos de ambos entre las suyas y de esta manera sella su amistad. Luego de ello se da un golpe mental. El ya no quiere tener ESA relación con Kougyoku pero ¿no acaba de reafirmar justamente eso?

 _-¡Que idiota soy!_

Se quejaba en sus adentros. Aunque viendo la hermosa sonrisa de la peli rosa tal vez no fue tan mala elección.

Salieron del colegio y fueron a dar un pequeño paseo más que nada para distraerse y conocerse un poco, pero comenzaba a hacerse tarde y todos decidieron regresar a casa, porque además Yamuraiha les había dejado mucha tarea, y todo porque Aladdin le hizo enojar con su actitud.

...

Había sido un día muy curioso, y algo pesado así que una vez que la peli rosa se bañara, comiera y terminara sus deberes decidió tomar una siesta.

...

Estaba en un parque y se quedó mirando fijaente unos columpios. Muy rara vez tuvo la oportunidad de jugar en ellos debido a su complicada infancia. Miró a su alrededor alegrandose al notar que estaba completaente sola, así que tomo asiento y comenzó a impulsarse con sus pies. Reía abiertamente disfrutando la sensación del viento al rozar su rostro y su pecho inflamado de alegría.

-Ja ja ja ¡es tan genial!

Escuchó a un pequeño perrito que iba pasando y se detuvo en seco tratando de disimular lo que hacia, se puso de pie con la intención de retirarse del sitio.

-¿A dónde vas?

Le cuestiono alguien, la voz le sonó conocida así que miró en todas direcciones pero no vio a nadie.

- _¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?_

-Por acá vieja.

Alzó la mirada y sobre la rama de un árbol estaba el joven que se la pasa molestandola.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-le interrogó furiosa la peli rosa.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¿Q-qué quieres decir? No tengo ninguno.

-No ganas nada engañandote.

-No es tu asunto, y sigo sin entender a lo que te refieres.

-Hablo de lo que estabas haciendo.

-¿Lo que estaba...? ¡¿Me viste en el columpio?!

-Si, y me parece que te estabas divirtiendo, entonces no veo porque te marchas.

-Me da pena que alguien me vea así.

-Que te valga gorro lo que piensan los demás.

-No es tan fácil.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero hacer algo que pueda molestar a alguien.

-Jamás le vas a dar gusto a todos.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Estas mal, ante todo debes respetarte a ti misma. Si algo te gusta no hay razón para que dejes de hacerlo.

-Pero...

-¿Privarte de un gozo como este te trae algún beneficio?

-Creo que no.

-Entonces no dejes de hacerlo.

-Pero alguien puede pensar que soy infantil.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Te lastima que las personas se expresen negativamente de ti?

-Un...poco, no he tenido una vida fácil.

-No todos nacen en un lecho de rosas vieja, lo importante es como decidas vivir, me gusta el tu que tiene ganas de partirme la cara-bajo del árbol con un elegante salto y se acercó a ella-no te escondas tras tus miedos.

-Pero yo...

El azabache la jaló con brusquedad del brazo y le sentó en el columpio, Kougyoku se tenso un poco pero comenzó a tomar impulso.

 _-Es verdad, he vivido mucho tiempo preocupada por responder a las expectativas de todos, me he privado de muchas alegrías y libertades, no puedo continuar de esta manera, también debo buscar mi felicidad._

Cada vez ejercía más fuerza, el rubor tiño sus mejillas de un lindo tono rojizo. El chico le daba impulso tocando con suavidad su espalda, no podía creerlo, pero le agradaba su calidez.

-No dejes que nada ni nadie te impida hacer lo que quieres.

Ella volteó para darle las gracias, pero ya no era él lo que miraba, sino el techo de su habitación, tocó su pecho con un poco de tristeza.

 _-Quería seguir hablando con él ¿será que pueda verlo algún día? Bueno, creo que eso en realidad no importa, no es como si el patán ese fuera a ser el chico que veo en mis sueños._

...

Por la mañana la joven hizo su rutina de costumbre y llegó al colegio, saludo al rubio que como siempre tenía su hermosa sonrisa, se extraño de verlo en compañía del peli azul.

-Oh, buenos días Aladdin.

-Buenos días Kougyoku-san.

-¿De qué estaban platicando?

-Solo le comentaba a Alibaba-kun que se donde venden pornogr...ugh.

El mayor le había dado un tremendo zape para que no soltara información tan vergonzosa delante de la chica que ama, que por su parte no entendía de que iba el asunto y solo se limito a sonreír.

-Vamos al aula o se nos hará tarde-dijo la chica.

-¡Si!-le secundó el par.

Esta vez les tocaba su apasionado profesor de política, un peli blanco de nombre Sharkan.

-Así es jóvenes, la política es lo mejor, los debates...

Y siempre tenía esa actitud, muchas veces peleaba con Yamuraiha respecto a que asignatura era mejor, pues el siempre se empeñaba en decir que la suya era mucho más interesante, y así se la podían pasar horas.

Aunque sin duda el moreno les hacia ver todo de forma divertida. Finalizadas las clases pensaron en ir un rato por unas bebidas pues hacia calor y les era grato convivir la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Llegando al lugar los jovenes pidieron unas malteadas. Kougyoku ordenó una de fresa, Alibaba de vainilla y Aladdin...

-Lo siento-le decía una mujer afligida-no tenemos de sandía, cuando esta se mezcla con la leche puede ser dañina e incluso mortal.

-Por favor onesan.

-En verdad lo lamento, pero si pide de cualquier otro sabor con gusto la preparo.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay nada que hacer, entonces una de manzana por favor.

Y así la mujer se dispuso a prepararlos, platicaron un rato y se marcharon a casa.

...

La peli rosa estaba muy feliz, tener compañía le llena de alegría, jamás creyó que tendría otro amigo, pero lo mejor de todo es que Aladdin en verdad es alguien muy amable y agradable, increíble considerando que proviene de la familia más rica del país. Bueno, los Ren también tienen una posición envidiable, aunque ninguno de ellos actúa distinto debido a ello. Se recuesta sobre la cama y suspira. ¿Será que otra vez pueda ver al azabache en sueños? Ojalá el real no fuera un patán. Espera no encontrarse con el por el resto de su vida.

...

En la casa del peli azul.

El joven llega del colegio y se pone a preparar la comida pues gusta de ayudar a su madre. Se escucha que abren la puerta, así que va a saludar.

-¡Bienvenido Judal-kun!-sonríe.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así enano, suena raro siendo hermanos.

-Pues la manera en que me llamas también es extraña.

-Que delicado.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Has vuelto a ver a la chica de la que me platicaste el otro día?

El mayor sonrió de lado.

-Quien sabe.-se dirigió a su alcoba.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo ganas de dormir un rato.

-Como que últimamente tienes mucho sueño ¿estas bien?

-Mejor que nunca enano, mejor que nunca.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Como dato curioso, iba muy enserio eso que dije de las sandías, si uno las consume con leche provocan cólicos tan fuertes que puden llevarlo a uno a la muerte.**

 **Y si le entiendo como, corregiré el resumen porque se me olvidó ponerle que esta historia también tiene fantasía ja ja después de todo es mágico eso que Judal hace con los sueños XD. En verdad agradezco a todos los que leen la historia y espero que les guste la continuación.**

 **Laraju.-Uy si, me gusta actualizar seguido por dos razones, la primera porque al menos yo cuando leo quiero acabarme las historias de jalón, y la segunda una vez empiezo a escribir no me puedo detener así tenga sueño XD. Y si Judal es sexy y maravilloso, yo también me divierto mucho escribiendo historias con él, supongo que debido a ello es de los personajes que más uso, también me encantan Kouha y Alibaba, bueno en realidad medio mundo en magi, tienen personalidades maravillosas! Espero que pronto te llegue la inspiración, pero no es bueno que te presiones, esto es por diversión y conozco amigas que lo dejaron porque no podían con el estrés, no me gustaría que te pasará, así que ánimo pero con calma, desde aquí te echo porras, mucha suerte!**

 **Ahora si, hasta la próxima!**


	5. En más de una vida

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **.**

 **En más de una vida.**

.

Kougyoku cayó rápidamente en el mundo de los sueños, todo le parecía tan nostálgico, miró sus manos, si, tal como lo suponía, era una niña, sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero la fortaleza de su corazón se negó a permitirle el llanto.

-¡Kougyoku!-le gritaba una voz dulce a su espalda, se giró y le vió.

-Tío.

-No, soy papá ¿lo recuerdas?

Es Hakutoku quien le habla, el dolor en su pecho es insoportable ¿por qué tenía que recordar justamente esa época? Negó con la cabeza, es verdad que el soñar con esa persona le lastima, pero también es cierto que le brindo la mejor infancia que pudo pedir mientras vivía. Esto no es más que una ilusión pero ¿acaso esta mal el disfrutar de la compañía de alguien que sin importar cuánto te esfuerces podrás volver a ver? ¿Acaso alguien la puede juzgar por no querer renunciar al pasado?

-Kougyoku...

-¡Lo siento pa...papá!

El mayor le sonrió.

-No tienes porque disculparte todo el tiempo, es solo que me preocupaba el que no me respondieras, en todo caso el que tendría que pedir perdón soy yo.

-¡No!

El oji celeste le miró con dulzura y acarició su pequeña cabecita al tiempo que ofrecía una bella sonrisa.

-Era solo una broma.

-Ah-se sonrojo.

-Gyokuen llevó a Hakuryuu con el pediatra, y Hakuyuu y Hakuren han llevado a los demás chicos al parque, así que me temo que tendremos que planear algo solo tu y yo ¿hay algún sitio que quieras visitar?

 _-¿Podré elegir lo que quiera? ¿Pero si no quiere ir se molestara? No quiero que me odie o me aparte de su lado. Ya no soportaría estar sola. No se que hacer._

-A donde quieras esta bien.-terminó por responder la niña.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me abandonó la inspiración, en verdad me harías un favor si eliges.

-Pero...

-Lo que sugieras será perfecto. Creeme, no puede ser peor que lo que se me podría ocurrir.

-M-me gustaría ver las muñecas.

-¡Pues vamos!

Tomo a la pequeña de la mano y se dirigieron a la juguetería. Llegando al sitio la niña lo recorría con pasos inseguros, pero como buena niña se distrajo con rapidez, al inicio veía las muñecas, las únicas compañeras que había tenido en su solitaria vida, pero pronto sus pies le movieron a los artículos deportivos. Curioseaba por aquí y por allá, todos le parecían interesantes. Pero sus ojos brillaron con una pelota de baloncesto.

-¿La quieres?

-No.

-¿Te da pena pedir algo?

-...

-Entiendo que esto es complicado para ti, pero somos familia, todo cuanto tengo es para ustedes, no hay motivos para que te sientas avergonzada, confía un poco en mi.

-Yo...-apretaba sus labios con fuerza y se sonrojaba.

Quería decir que si pero no podía evitar sentirse como una carga. La imagen se desvanecía sin que pudiera hacer nada, de esa manera cayó de rodillas al suelo, se lamentaba de ser tan patética. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado rápidamente a su nueva familia, habría podido pasar más tiempo de calidad con ellos. Ahora se arrepiente, y ese sentimiento siempre va a estar en su pecho como una sombra que no se va. Su ser va cayendo en la oscuridad, se hunde, sin que pueda darse cuenta unas pequeñas aves de color negro le rodean, intentan llevarla consigo, si no reacciona lograrán su objetivo, comienza a quedarse dormida...

Abre los ojos de golpe al notar que alguien le mueve bruscamente por los hombros, y toda tristeza desaparece, el joven que tenía deseos de ver, tiene una expresión preocupada, pero no entiende porque.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta atontada la chica.

-¿Qué hacías tú?

-¿Yo?

-No veo a nadie más por aquí.

-Pero no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-No importa lo que pueda ocurrir, debes ser fuerte. Hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden recuperar, pero no puedes lamentarte por ello toda la eternidad. Si ellos te querían tanto como supongo no gustarían de verte sufrir. ¿O te parece que me equivoco?

-No...pero...

-No hay pero que valga ¡Ponte de pie!

-No tengo fuerzas.

-¡Entonces solo toma mi mano! ¡Yo te daré lo que haga falta pero ya deja de llorar no lo soporto!

-Es porque ¿te preocupo?

El mayor suspiró fastidiado, intentó ser amable, pero hasta ahí llegó su paciencia.

-¿Qué eres tonta vieja?

Esta vez si le miró confundida. ¿Qué pasó con el chico amable y dulce que aparecía en sus sueños? Tal vez estaba sensible y había entendido mal sus palabras, si, cuando uno está lastimado suele sentir hasta un saludo como el peor insulto, respiro para calmarse, si, no se iba a enojar.

-¿Por qué demonios guardas silencio?

 _No hay motivos para discutir._

-¡¿Me estás ignorando?!

 _Solo está un tanto sensible._

-¡Maldita sea que te estoy hablando!

-¡Ah ya cállate no quería pelearme pero eres un fastidio!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Solo estaba ayudando!

-¡Pues eres un fracaso como ayuda!

-Pues tu eres una llorona.

-Patán.

-Idiota.

-Grosero.

Los dos se miraban con intensidad, toda tristeza en la peli rosa se borró por completo, ahora en cambio tenía deseos de golpear al sujeto, pero de la nada este comenzó a reír, lo miró con desconfianza ¿quien entendía su actitud?

-Primero me ayudas, luego me insultas y ahora te ríes no logro comprenderte.

El azabache le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con un par de dedos y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ya no estas triste.

-¿Acaso tu...?

Pero una vez más terminó observando el techo de su habitación. Su corazón latía con fuerza, ese tipo es exasperante, pero le permite liberar sentimientos que ni ella sabía que tenía. Cada que habla con el le ayuda de alguna manera. Es como si fuera un príncipe, uno con terrible vocabulario, eso provoca una pequeña sonrisa en ella. Al menos debe admitir que es interesante.

Se levanta del lecho para mirar la hora. Las cinco de la tarde...las cinco...¡LAS CINCO POR DIOS Y NO HA HECHO LA TAREA! Comienza a sudar frío, no acabará a tiempo, solo tiene una opción, sale de su cuarto en busca de su salvación.

-¡Hakuryuu-chan necesito ayuda!

Irrumpe abruptamente en el aposento del menor al que agarró desprevenido mientras tomaba una siesta.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-preguntó por fin.

-Me quedé dormida, necesito ayuda con mis deberes, aunque ahora que lo pienso estabas dormido, quizá estoy siendo inoportuna.

-No te preocupes, no es así, es solo que no puede conciliar el sueño y estoy algo cansado.

-¿Volviste a tener pesadillas de ese día?

El oji celeste no le dijo nada, pero su expresión era la única respuesta que le hacía falta, se acercó y tocó su mejilla con suavidad, quería consolarle como la hermana mayor que es.

-Se que no hay nada que pueda decir para curar tu dolor, pero siempre que necesites hablar con alguien voy a estar para ti, quizá no soy tan confiable como Hakuei, pero siempre voy a estar disponible para ti, eres un importante miembro de mi familia, y te quiero mucho.

El joven no dijo nada, pero con un hábil movimiento colocó su cabeza en el regazo de Kougyoku.

-¿Hakuryuu-chan?

-No se por qué, pero a tu lado me siento protegido.

-Soy tu confiable hermana después de todo-sonrió orgullosa.

-Tienes razón, pero contigo es diferente, siempre he sentido que debo proteger a Hakuei en lugar de mis hermanos, pero tu eres quien siempre me termina cuidando, eres alguien que inspira confianza, como Kouen, me gustaría ser como ustedes.

-Ya eres así. Confío en ti.

-Si tuvieras algún problema ¿me lo dirías?

-Claro que si.

-Eso me tranquiliza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Eres alguien que se guarda los problemas para si misma. De cierta forma me frustra, porque quisiera protegerte, pero no puedo hacerlo si desconozco el problema.

-Creo que he comenzado a abrir un poco mi corazón y cuando me siento insegura siempre hay alguien que me apoya. ¿Sabes? Hace poco conocí a un chico.

-¿Y te gusta?

-No, y para ser sincera me fastidia.

-No entiendo.

Pero desde que lo vi algo cambió, creo que me dio más confianza.

-¿Lo frecuentas?

-No, solo le vi una vez y me salvo, pero luego se terminó burlando.

-Suena como alguien complicado.

-No lo sé, ni su nombre me dijo, pero desde aquel momento he soñado con el.

-Entonces si te gusta.

-¡No! Es más como si estuviera ahí para ayudarme, aunque entiendo que no es el real, sin embargo...

-Quisieras verlo otra vez.

La peli rosa asintió con la cabeza.

-Confía hermana, mientras tengas esperanza todo es posible, y quien sabe, si ya lo viste antes puede ocurrir nuevamente, jamás te rindas.

-Tienes razón.

-Ahora comencemos con la tarea o me voy a quedar dormido en esta posición.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado-reía nerviosamente.

...

El oji escarlata despertó y se sentó en la cama, tenía una curiosa sonrisa en su rostro, entre dulce y traviesa.

-Sigues siendo torpe vieja... nos encontraremos nuevamente porque estoy seguro de que el rukh me llevará a ti, estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Bajo para ir a comer.

-Enano-dijo con tono burlón.

El peli azul le notó.

-¿Por qué continúas llamándome así?

-Porque es divertido.

-Supongo que es tu manera de ser, por eso la gente tiende a malinterpretarte, pero se que eres una buena persona.

-No te voy a comprar pornografía mocoso pervertido.

-Como si de verdad la comprara.

-Es para que te lo sepas.

El menor entrecerró los ojos.

-Se me hace que tu si tienes debajo de la cama.

-No me interesan esas porquerias.

-No me digas que ya no se te...-le miraba con lastima.

-¡Eres un cerdo!

El azabache estuvo a punto de lanzarle lo primero que tocó, pero no podía era uno de sus amados duraznos, pero rápidamente su mano se posó en uno de sus enemigos naturales, las verduras, cogió un brócoli enorme y lo lanzó al rostro del otro que de manera magistral lo intercepto.

-Me lleva, malditos buenos reflejos que tienes.

-Sabes que nunca podrás golpearme Judal-kun.

-¡Mira una vieja encuerada!

-¡¿Dónde?!

El más joven volteó en todas direcciones por lo que no pudo evitar el segundo impacto del brócoli asesino.

-Uogh...

Casi cayó en cámara lenta.

-Eso te pasa por idiota jum.

Se burlo y sin empacho se sentó a la mesa para degustar la comida mientras el pobre de su hermano trataba de dar alivio a su rostro.

-Eres cruel.

-Nah, si ya me conoces para que me provocas.

-¿Convivencia familiar?

-¿Me dices o me preguntas?

Escucharon unos pasos y pronto vieron a una pareja. Una mujer de cabello rosado y un hombre de ojos celestes.

-¿Otra vez estaban jugando con la comida?-preguntaba la oji fiusha.

-Judal-kun volvió a enojarse conmigo.

-No lo haría si no fueras un pervertido-menciona y da una mordida a una manzana.

-Trata de entenderlo un poco, esta en la edad difícil-articula Solomon.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Bueno, comamos en familia, vamos Sheba te ayudo a servir-le dijo su esposo.

-Esta bien.

Ambos entraron a la cocina pero pronto inició una discusión.

-¡Ya te dije que no voy a engordar!-gritaba la mujer.

Aladdin y Judal se miraban divertidos.

-Parece que volvió a decirle algo que no debía, Solomon es demasiado sincero.-dijo el azabache.

-Creo que sacaste eso de papá.

-Nah.

...

En el mundo de magi.

-Ka Kobun-le buscaba la peli rosa.

Su familiar llegó poco después.

-¿Qué se le ofrece princesa?

-¿Has visto a Judal-chan?

-Ahora que lo menciona no, quizá fue a realizar algún encargo por parte del príncipe Hakuryuu.

La chica bajó la mirada.

-Me hubiera gustado que me avisara antes de desaparecer de la nada-bajo la voz y miró por la ventana-a veces pienso que no le importo.

-No diga eso.

-Es que últimamente está más pegado a Hakuryuu o Sinbad ¿que hay de mi? ¿acaso no somos amigos?

-Estoy seguro de que le importa, ya no se preocupe.

-A lo mejor tienes razón...pero me siento un poco asfixiada, creo que iré a dar una vuelta.

-¿Gusta que la acompañe?

La peli rosa sonrió.

-Lo siento, quiero estar sola.

Y sin más salió del palacio para iniciar su recorrido.

...

El sacerdote había viajado a Sindria para tratar algunos asuntos con su rey, petición del cuarto príncipe imperial, que además de todo le pidió volver rápido.

El azabache estaba un poco cansado pues no pudo dormir bien y todo porque llegó en medio de un festejo del reino. Utilizó su magia de transferencia, pero antes de llegar a palacio decidió que quería tomar un baño, pues según el olía a mujerzuela, culpa del monarca que decidió tratarlo por primera vez como invitado pidiendo a las bailarinas que se le pegaran todo el tiempo, sin embargo una vez se fastidio se largo del sitio, aunque no se quitaba esa sensación de su cuerpo, la detestaba. Sin más decidió transportarse a un río, y ya en el se retiró con suavidad las joyas y ropaje que le cubren, quedando completamente desnudo. Soltó su larga trenza y se metió al agua dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-Me lleva, Hakuryuu es un jodido explotador, en cuanto se me quite la flojera me voy a desquitar.

Con todo y que la temperatura del agua era fría se estaba quedando dormido, se puso de pie con la firme intención de salir, se dio la media vuelta para tomar su ropa y se quedó congelado al ver a la octava princesa que le miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos y sonrojada a más no poder, incluso sus labios temblaban sin emitir sonido alguno. Para el Kougyoku es una importante amiga, que en estos momentos ha logrado admirar su anatomía a detalle, y ahora no sabe que hacer, el joven tiene su mente en blanco.

 _-¿Y ahora qué hago? Todo porque me dio sed, no creí encontrar en este lugar a Judal-chan ¡y sobre todo desnudo! ¡¿Qué haré si me odia?!_

La chica estaba a punto de llorar.

-Judal-chan yo...

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, como ya habrán notado, esta historia también esta situada en el mundo de magi, y tiene más sentido e importancia del que puede parecer a simple vista XD. Esta forma de narración esta inspirada en otro fic mío que se llama el peso de las vidas pasadas, y me parecio interesante XD.**

 **Laraju.-Es bueno saber que no estas estresada XD. Que disfrutes tus vacaciones! Oh si, por ahí también tengo parado un fic original, lo bueno que ya me llegó la inspiración XD. Oh si, los personajes me magi son muy divertidos de utilizar XD. Yo al principio escribía mucho menos, creo que ahora es cuando escribo más, salvo comedia, ahí mis capítulos son de más o menos mil palabras. Que bueno que te haya gustado la continuación, me anima mucho, espero te guste la de hoy! Oh de la sandía supongo que ha de ser bajo ciertas condiciones, yo me enteré en un documental, gracias por el apoyo, cuídate mucho!**

 **.**

 **Yuunieh Skylark.-Oh me hace muy feliz que te guste! Kougyoku también es de mis personajes femeninos favoritos junto a Sheba. Lo de Aladdin y Judal...bueno, siendo sincera escribo yaoi, si lo sé, habrá quien me diga enferma, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me han insultado, y aún así yo respeto los gustos de cada quien, mi otp es el Judala, pero como este fic es hetero, al menos quería que fueran hermanos XD. Actualizo o lo intento cada semana, a menos que por alguna razón no pueda, así que tu confía XD. Oh del harem, pues la verdad es la primera vez que hago algo así, pero también tengo pensado incluir a Aladdin, me gusta la pareja que hace con Kougyoku no se porque XD aunque el no haría algo que pudiera lastimar a Judal o Kougyoku por eso no lo incluyó en la lucha. Y lo siento no podré cumplir lo de Masrur, no se porque pero no me gusta hacer parejas con los generales de Sindria. Oh te entiendo, tampoco tengo computadora, escribo en el móvil y los subo en un cyber, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar con los problemas que seguro debe darte, espero la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, me hace mucha ilusión! Hasta la próxima!**

 **.**

 **MecyLyss.- Ay por dios de verdad lo leíste! Eres la mejor, me vas a hacer llorar de emoción! Te amo amiga! Me hace tan feliz que te gustara, ya lo he dicho pero admiro tu trabajo, por dios estoy eufórica, no por nada soy tu fan, en verdad es un honor que le hayas dado la oportunidad! Oh si Kougyoku es genial! Ella y Sheba son mis favoritas! Oh si es lindo que pudiera tener una familia al fin. Oh si Juju entrando a sus sueños, yo también lo amo con locura ¿por qué será tan sexy?! Si, quien sabe porque siempre hago a Ali tan despistado XD. Y Aladdin siempre tan pillo XD. Me gusta mantener las personalidades al menos las que les pongo sin importar la historia, y aunque esta es hetero le hago igual XD. De verdad me has hecho llorar, en serio gracias por leerla amiga, y si va muy bien, tenía rato que no me llegaban tantos rw en una historia, espero también nuevo fic tuyo ánimo también y enserio gracias! Cuídate mucho Mecy!**

 **.**

 **Bueno si más, ahora si hasta la próxima, los amo!**


	6. Declaración de amor

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 6 Declaración de amor.**

 **.**

En el mundo de magi.

Princesa y sacerdote se miraban sin emitir comentario alguno, ni como en tremenda situación bochornosa, pronto la peli rosa se giro y cubrió sus ojos con ayuda de las largas mangas de su ropaje, aún así podía advertirse el rubor gracias a sus oídos que estaban coloreados de un rojo furioso.

-¡Por dios Judal-chan eres un pervertido!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡No estoy dando espectáculo vieja! ¡Fuiste tu la que decidió espiarme!

-¡Lo no hacia! ¡Fue un accidente!

-Si como no, mucha casualidad.

La chica le encaró, de sus orbes rosados comenzaron a salir las lágrimas, un poco porque su querido amigo parecía no creer en sus palabras y otro poco porque estúpidamente decidió admirar al joven que debido a la emoción del momento olvidó que estaba desnudo, genial, ahora si se veía como una pervertida.

-Judal-chan.

El oráculo suspiró.

-No tiene caso vieja, eres muy torpe, si en verdad hubieras querido verme supongo que habrías estropeado tus planes, solo esta vez voy a pasarlo por alto pero...

-¿Pero?

-¡Date la maldita vuelta y deja de mirarme!

-¡Ah!

Esta vez hizo más que solo darse la vuelta, corrió alejándose como diez árboles, ella misma los contó, y una vez ahí se tiro al suelo recargada del tronco, su respiración era agitada debido al trauma, pero había otro sentimiento...por primera vez vio a su pequeño y lindo amigo de otra manera, pero no alcanzó a entender muy bien lo que pensaba, eso o decidió engañar a su corazón sospechando que no tenía oportunidad alguna con el, no pudo contener el llanto, se sentía patética. Ella la conquistadora de un laberinto, ama de Vinea y general del ejército imperial de Kou, y ahora siente que no es nada, se pone de pie y frustrada da un puñetazo al tronco, lo que ha lastimado su mano y le ha hecho sangrar un poco.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunta una voz ronca.

Era el azabache que ya había logrado ponerse toda su ropa.

-Nada-expresó desanimada.

-Debemos volver al palacio, estamos un poco lejos y comienza a oscurecer.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo el mayor señalando la mano herida.

-Ah...yo...¡Me caí!

-No es bueno que seas tan torpe, debes tener más cuidado.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡No lo hago a propósito!

Para su sorpresa el oji rubí se arrodilló y tomo su mano con suavidad depositando un tierno beso y algo de magoi, pronto ya no había señales de la herida.

-Espero que ya no te duela, cuando me lastimo me dan ganas de golpear al primero que me dirija la palabra.

-Quizá eres un poco exagerado.

-Yo digo que no, además no tiene caso discutir, tengo hambre.

-Regresemos al imperio-menciona la chica con una sonrisa.

El oráculo le tomo en sus brazos y emprendió el vuelo.

-¡¿Q-qué haces?!

-Así llegaremos más rápido, por una vez déjate consentir vieja, sirve que no utilizas tu magoi, pues no te vez en muy buenas condiciones que digamos y no quiero cargar contigo si terminas por desmayarte.

-Pero te vas a cansar.

-¿Se te olvida que soy un magi?

Le sonrió de manera perversa, la princesa no dijo más se aferró con fuerza al cuello del joven mientras el continuaba levitando, era agradable la brisa del viento que mecía con suavidad el largo y hermoso cabello del sol negro, a ella llegó un reconfortante aroma a durazno que dicho sea de paso provenía del chico. La ligereza del ambiente y la calidez del cuerpo ajeno le brindaron el descanso que tanto le hacia falta y terminó por quedarse dormida, sabe que no hay lugar más seguro que los brazos de su querido amigo.

...

Cuando la octava princesa despertó estaba en su cama, no había señal alguna de su acompañante, sintió un poco de tristeza, pero sus ojos se posaron en una canasta de fruta que estaba a un lado suyo junto a la cama. Se acercó para notar que lejos de ser frutas, era de un solo tipo, durazno. Encontró una nota y la leyó.

" _Por si te da hambre vieja, más te vale que los disfrutes porque son mis favoritos y no suelo compartirlos, tampoco quiero que en un arranque de torpeza te ahogues con ellos porque luego no me deshago de los pesados de tus hermanos."_

La chica sonrió ¿Por qué Judal nunca podía ser sincero y decir un simple "estoy preocupado porque no has comido"?

El magi caído es una persona complicada de entender y tratar, pero el siempre se ha preocupado por su bienestar, incluso le acompaño a conquistar un laberinto, le ha salvado la vida en más de un sentido convirtiéndose en un importante amigo, de pronto se sonroja y recuerda la escena del río, es probable que no quiera continuar siendo su amiga, quiere convertirse en algo más, llegar a cada rincón del corazón de ese hombre, provocar que solo pueda pensar en ella, por primera vez tiene deseos de ser egoísta.

...

En la biblioteca.

Un hombre da vueltas de aquí para allá, para ser más concretos Ka Kobun, el ha visto a la princesa llegar en brazos del magi que se veía contento con la situación, incluso sonreía con...sintió un escalofrío, dulzura. Increíble pensar que pudiera poner ese tipo de expresión.

Si la experiencia que tiene en la vida no le engaña esta casi seguro de que el sacerdote comienza a tener sentimientos amorosos por Kougyoku, eso si no los tiene ya, pero el como su fiel familiar no puede darse el lujo de dormirse en sus laureles. Si el amor entre ellos se concreta ¿qué pasará con sus sueños de ser el tutor del príncipe heredero? Sin importar lo que tenga que hacer y cuanto deba mancharse las manos e incluso ver pisoteado su orgullo, debe impedir esa unión lo más rápido posible.

...

Una vez el oráculo llevara a la peli rosa a su habitación y le dejara algo para comer se retiró a la propia, sin más se tiro en el lecho.

Había fingido estar en perfectas condiciones con la menor, pero después de semejante viaje y las labores desempeñadas estaba cansado y de mal humor, sin embargo su orgullo le impidió mostrar sus dolencias a la oji rosa. Cerró los ojos y a él llegó el delicado aroma de la joven, que diferente era del de las mujerzuelas del rey de Sindria, incluso si tuviera ganas de tomar un baño no lo haría porque quiere que ese aroma se quede en su cuerpo por siempre. De la nada se pone a reír.

-Ja ja ja debo estar mal de la cabeza ja ja ja no puedo creerlo, creo que estoy enamorado.

Varios años de convivencia, miles de acciones de su parte para proteger a la chica, y solo ahora se da cuenta de que todo cuanto hizo fue debido a que la ama.

...

Los últimos dos días el sacerdote se la pasado en la biblioteca leyendo, algo que aborrece con cada célula de su ser, pero busca ayuda, quiere encontrar algo que le facilite el confesar su sentir a la princesa, ahora está de peor humor que de costumbre, el amor es tedioso, con razón Kouen continúa soltero, seguiría su ejemplo sino fuera porque no deja de pensar en la chica. Pero ningún libro o pergamino le ayudan. La mayoría hablan de guerras, otros tantos de conocimientos de todo tipo y los que si hablan de romance han resultado tan complicados de entender que ni comparación tienen a la magia de transferencia. Dar indicaciones al rukh de miles de órdenes es sencillo, claramente el amor no.

Desesperado comienza a ver mermado su orgullo, quizá si decida pedir consejo.

Hakuei no es una buena opción, cualquiera notaría que está enamorada del primer príncipe y nada más no ha logrado avances al respecto. Kouen, bueno digamos que con la cara que se carga continúa más solo que una cabra, además el asunto es con su hermana, lo más seguro es que intentará protegerla de un desquiciado como él y no lo culparía. Koumei, ese siempre resulta difícil de entender y lo más importante de todo...tremendamente aburrido, con decir que en sus conversaciones si no se duerme uno lo hace el otro. Kouha, con esa personalidad tan retorcida...no, pedir consejo suyo no está a consideración.

Así que la última y desesperada opción que le queda...el cuarto príncipe.

Abrió de una patada la puerta asustando al pobre chico que de inmediato recobró la compostura.

-¿Qué se le ofrece sacerdote-dono?

-No me digas así, creí que ya teníamos más confianza ¿o qué no se supone que eres mi candidato a rey? ¿O ya te dio amnesia con el asunto de Belial? Desgraciado malagradecido.

-Claro que no lo olvidé, solamente estoy siendo un poco considerado ¿y bien?

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

El menor le miró con sorpresa.

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

-Si o no, punto.

-Ah-suspiró-de Morgiana-dono.

-¿Y?

-Me rechazó, estoy seguro de que a ella le gusta Alibaba-dono.

-Entonces no necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Oye abrí mi corazón! Me parece que lo más justo es que me digas que te pasa.

El oráculo se sentó fastidiado a un lado del príncipe para terminar recostándose en el lecho de este, cruzando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

-Creo que también estoy enamorado.

-¿Del rey Sinbad?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Es que como siempre andas persiguiéndolo para convertirlo en tu candidato a rey.

-A ti también y no te me antojas.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que me gusta la vieja.

-¿Quién?

-Kougyoku pues.

-Más te vale tratarla como se merece, es mi querida hermana.

-Por eso quería pedir consejo-frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, no es común que pongas de lado tu orgullo.

-No lo pongo de lado, solo tengo otras prioridades.

-¿Y qué necesitas?

-Que me digas como declararle mi amor.

-Bueno, cuando lo hice con Morgiana-dono, simplemente se lo dije y la besé.

-Uh-le miró con cara de asco-pareces pervertido.

-¡No lo soy! Además pienso que es una buena idea-hizo berrinche.

El sacerdote se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A seguir tu consejo, eso si, te advierto que en donde me rechace te meto una estaca de hielo por el trasero.

-Como si fuera a dejarte.

-No estoy pidiendo tu permiso.

...

El sol negro salió en busca de la joven siguiendo el rastro del rukh para que este fácilmente le indicara su posición. Llegó al cuarto de esta y tocó la puerta, si iba a declararse debía ser educado, aunque igual no es lo suyo y termino por entrar sin siquiera recibir la señal de que podía hacerlo, por suerte la peli rosa está más que acostumbrada a su actitud.

-¿Qué sucede Judal-chan?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte-le miró con seriedad.

-Te escucho.

El azabache la tomo de la cintura con una mano y de la muñeca con la otra, estaba más que decidido a unir sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso, pero a solo unos centímetros de su objetivo se quedó paralizado, los hermosos orbes fiusha de la princesa le miraban con intensidad, y las mejillas sonrojadas que admiraba no ayudaban mucho a disminuir la vergüenza de la que ahora era víctima. Sin tener la intención la soltó por lo que terminó cayendo de sentón y emprendió la huida completamente apenado.

Entró de manera brusca en la habitación del hijo de Hakutoku y se lanzó al lecho para esconder su rostro entre las sábanas, el otro le miraba ansioso.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Es muy difícil! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?!-sonaba molesto.

-En realidad no lo pensé, solo lo hice.

-¡Eres demasiado apasionado!

Hakuryuu sonrió.

-¿Quién lo diría? Resultaste ser alguien muy tierno a la hora de declarar sentimientos.

-¿Y qué rayos esperabas? ¡Siempre estuve bajo la vigilancia de Al Thamen! ¡Jamás creí que tuviera que hacer este tipo de cosas!

-Ah yo...

El mayor le encaró rápidamente.

-Ni se te ocurra sentir lastima por mi o te aseguro que será el último atardecer de tu vida.

El sacerdote le miró con furia, desde que la organización no existe Hakuryuu ha terminado por acostumbrarse a la paz. Suele olvidar que Judal es una persona que se deja llevar fácilmente por sus emociones, las que difícilmente tienen algún tinte pacifista por no decir que nunca, pero si se pone a pensar, hace tan solo dos minutos tenía la impresión de que no miraba otra cosa más que a un niño, uno muy perdido y que necesita la ayuda y guía de alguien, y él quiere ser la persona que pueda brindarle algo de felicidad al magi que tanto creyó en el, alguien que incluso puso su vida en riesgo sin pensarlo dos veces, alguien que jamás le daría la espalda, y por esa razón el tampoco lo hará.

-¿Por qué no le das algún pequeño detalle?

-¿Como qué?

-A mi hermana le gusta mucho hacer coronas de flores.

-Mala idea, soy pésimo con eso, Kougyoku intentó enseñarme varias veces hasta que nos dimos por vencidos.

-¿Ella también lo dio por perdido?

-De acuerdo, me fastidie y termine botándolo todo ¿feliz?

-¿Y no puedes hacer algo con tu magia?

-No se me había ocurrido, no sé.

-¡Pues inténtalo! ¡No pierdes nada!

-Supongo.

El oji escarlata se dispuso a realizar un hechizo, lucía tranquilo pero en realidad estaba nervioso, es probable que esta sea su única oportunidad para declarar su amor a la joven y no está seguro de poder hacerlo, aún así pone todo su esfuerzo y concentración en realizar algún presente. Originalmente pensó en una corona de hielo, magia que es su especialidad, pero pronto desistió, pues es un material delicado que terminará por deshacerse en poco tiempo, y es algo que no quiere, este será el primer presente que entregue a la chica en donde deposite todos sus sentimientos, tiene que ser algo especial. Da cientos, no miles de órdenes al rukh, también está utilizando magia del tipo que no suele emplear, lo que complica aún más la labor, pero ¡que se joda el rukh! Aún si se resiste es un magi y de ahí no se va sin conseguir lo que quiere, cuando ante sus ojos aparece el objeto que busca sonríe, y su candidato le mira interesado.

-No sabía que se podía crear metal con ayuda del rukh.

-Teóricamente puede crearse de todo, aunque es una magia más complicada llamada alquimia, el idiota de Yunan sabe más que yo respecto a eso, así que si quieres detalles vas y le preguntas a él. Pero al menos entiendo un poco.

Los dos se quedaron mirando una bella sortija de oro blanco, bastante sencilla pero igualmente hermosa.

-Espero que le quede-dijo el oji celeste.

-Uh no pensé en eso, yo también lo espero.

-Buena suerte, espero que no tengas ningún problema.

El mayor se retiró y de nueva cuenta fue al aposento de la peli rosa, entró como toda la vida.

-¿Está todo bien Judal-chan?

-Después de lo que pasó en el río...

-¡Lo siento no era mi intención el verte desnudo!

-¡¿Qué no te gusta lo que ves?! ¡¿Acaso prefieres a alguien como el rey idiota?! ¡Ese anda toda la vida desnudo rodeado de mujerzuelas!

-¡No es lo que quise decir! Es solo que...

-¡Me gustas!

-¿Eh?

La menor le miró con los ojos bien abiertos sin saber si lo que el azabache decía era enserio o una de sus bromas.

-¿Es enserio?-le interrogó temerosa.

-Claro que voy enserio, siempre me has gustado, es solo que no me había dado cuenta.

-Oh Judal-chan.

La oji fiusha comenzó a llorar.

-No me salgas con que no me amas vieja.

-¡Claro que no idiota!

Esta vez quien le miró con sorpresa fue el joven, pues Kougyoku no suele decir groserías.

-Yo también...me di cuenta de que me gustas.

El magi corrió y tomo a la joven de la muñeca y le puso de pie, ambos estaban sonrojados y sus corazones latían con violencia.

-Kougyoku.

Su solo nombre de labios del ser amado le hizo estremecer.

-Judal-chan...

-Te amo-sacó el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo de la princesa, por fortuna era de su medida.

-¿Qué significa?

-Que te estoy entregando mi corazón, es mi primer regalo para la chica que amo.

La tomo de la cintura y unió sus labios en un dulce beso. El azabache delineó con su lengua la boca ajena hasta que pudo adentrarse en ella. Realizaba movimientos que eran mezcla de dulzura, erotismo y ¿por qué no? Inocencia, cada caricia era como una palabra de amor para la peli rosa que pasó sus brazos por el cuello ajeno para intensificar las sensaciones en su cuerpo, el calor subió al rostro de ambos, que estaban avergonzados y excitados a la vez. El tiempo se hizo irrelevante entonces, era una sensación extraña y desconocida para los dos, pero ninguno tenía miedo pues era como sentirse apoyado por alguien, de alguna manera resultaba misterioso.

-Te amo Judal-chan.

-Te amo vieja.

-¡No me digas así, matas el momento!

-Oh bueno-hizo un mohín-te amo Kougyoku.

El azabache recostó a la joven en la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello, retirando con un suave roce todo adorno que estorbara en su camino.

-Ah~

La chica sentía que se derretía de placer, y eso que Judal aún no había hecho gran cosa. Pero como si fuera burla del destino, en ese momento entró el tercer príncipe que les vio en tan comprometedora escena.

 _-No me voy a enojar, si terminó saliendo con Kougyoku, Kouha se convertirá en mi cuñado, no puedo hacer algo que lastime a la vieja._

El peli rosa se acercó de manera sensual y se sentó a un lado de la pareja que continuaba en la misma posición, es decir Judal sobre Kougyoku.

-Por mi no se detengan~-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hijo de tu...¡Eres un enfermo!

Tomo su varita y se puso a dar persecución al entrometido, la octava princesa se quedó recostada en el lecho, con la respiración entrecortada y sorprendida por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, es algo que jamás creyó le pasaría en la vida, pero el magi doblega su fuerza de voluntad, lo que se atrevería a decir es mutuo, pues mientras le tocaba, le vio expresiones que jamás había admirado, y que en realidad a nadie mostraba, solo a ella, y eso la hace sentir especial.

...

En el otro mundo.

Ha pasado un mes desde que la peli rosa tiene sueños donde se aparece ese joven de cabello azabache, llegados a este punto esta confundida. No sabe a ciencia cierta que pensar de él. En algunas ocasiones es el príncipe azul en su caballo blanco, y en otras es un mocoso infantil que se le pasa burlandose de ella. Pero igual se ve lindo cuando sonríe, como si lo hiciera desde el fondo de su corazón, aunque sabe que ese joven solo existe en sus sueños, no puede dejar de soñar con encontrarlo, desea más que nunca volverlo a ver.

Se dirige como de costumbre al colegio, al parecer el día de hoy no asistió Alibaba que sufre una pequeña indigestión por andar comiendo lo que no debe, pobre unicornio de la mala suerte, parece que la atrae con ese lindo cuernito que tiene en la cabeza, las clases se desarrollaron de manera cotidiana.

-Esta vez les dejaré un trabajo que deberán realizar en parejas-dijo la maestra.

Ya que no estaba el rubio Kougyoku y Aladdin se sonrieron de manera cómplice.

La peli aqua dio las lecciones y posteriormente les entregó algunas copias que tenían los problemas matemáticos que tendrían que entregar al día siguiente, todos se retiraban del aula a excepción del peli azul y su amiga que solo de leer el documento quedó pasmada.

-¿Qué ocurre Kougyoku?

Pero esta no emitió comentario, por lo que lleno de curiosidad el menor decidió echarle un vistazo al papel.

-Ja ja ja-río de manera nerviosa-parece que Yam-san está ansiosa por saber hasta donde podemos llegar.

-O intenta tener menos pupilos después del suicidio colectivo al que nos está orillando.

-No te preocupes, no es para tanto.

-¿Recuerdas que dijo que este trabajo valía el ochenta por ciento de la calificación del semestre?

-Uh...supongo que necesitamos ayuda.

-Mis hermanos estarán en casa hasta muy tarde, tienen cosas que hacer en la empresa.

-Pues si quieres podemos ir a la mía, mi hermano es algo flojo pero muy inteligente, estoy seguro de que si logramos convencerlo nos ayudará.

-¿Y si no quiere?

-Conozco su punto débil-sonrió-lo hará.

-¿Es pornografía? ¿Algo ilegal? ¿Una doble vida?

-No, ama los duraznos, estoy seguro de que antes de que llegue nos dará tiempo de preparar una tarta.

-¡Que lindo! Pero no creo que un chiquitin pueda ayudarnos con la tarea.

-De hecho es mi hermano mayor.

-Uogh...

La chica tenía curiosidad por la persona que tenía esos gustos y decidió tomarle la palabra a su amigo.

En el camino platicaron de varios temas, aunque de una u otra forma terminaban diciendo algo de Alibaba y de como los hacia reír...con sus tonterías.

Cuando llegaron al sitio el peli azul le ofreció un jugo a su amiga, dejaron sus sacos en el ropero y se dispusieron a preparar el postre.

El lugar se lleno rápidamente de harina, que en su mayoría cubría el rostro del oji azul, su amiga le limpio con un paño húmedo, el contacto hizo sonrojar de manera encantadora a Aladdin, pero Kougyoku lo atribuyo a su imaginación. Se pusieron a leer el documento respondiendo lo poco que entendían, cuarenta y cinco minutos después sonó la campana del horno.

-¡Esta listo!-dijeron al unísono.

Lo sacaron y colocaron en la mesa, en ese instante se abrió la puerta.

-Justo a tiempo-mencionó el peli azul.

-¿Qué huele tan bien enano?-alzó la voz el recién llegado.

La chica dio un pequeño salto en su sitio, estaba más que segura de que conocía esa voz, por lo que decidió salir de la cocina para saciar su curiosidad.

-¡Tú!-gritó la oji fiusha a penas vio al azabache.

-¡Vieja!-expresó más que feliz el aludido.

-¿Se conocen?-interrogó Aladdin desconcertado.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ja ja ja parece que esta semana todos los capítulos me quedaron más largos, y eso que ya me andaba muriendo, bueno más o menos XD.**

 **Laraju.-Ja ja ja, creo que será mejor dejar el asunto de las sandías por la paz XD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste la continuación! Oh si, siempre intento dejar el capitulo en algo interesante para que los deje picados XD.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima! Muchas gracias a los que continúan leyendo la historia, que dicho sea de paso a ver cuando logra aparecer Sinbad XD.**


	7. La carta

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **7 La carta**

 **.**

En el mundo de estudiantes.

Los jóvenes se miraron, uno sorprendido, otro emocionado y otra furiosa.

-¡Tu!-repitió la chica-¡eres el que se burlo de mi!

-¡Ey vieja cuanto tiempo sin verte!-obvio el comentario.

-¡No me ignores! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan infantil?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el azabache le tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos provocando un intenso sonrojo en su rostro.

-¡¿Q-qué haces?!

-Te doy un abrazo.

-¡Ya me di cuenta! ¡¿Pero qué confianzas son esas?! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

El mayor rompió el contacto y le miró ¿con tristeza? ¿Acaso había dicho algo indebido? El joven suspiró y removió su cabello con ambas manos como si estuviera desesperado.

-Es obvio imbécil, deja de confundirte.

Esas palabras más bien las decía para si mismo, los otros dos estaban preocupados, su hermano se acercó a él y tocó su hombro.

-¿Está todo bien Judal-kun?

-No, pero lo estará de eso me encargo.

Tenía una expresión casi maniática, conociéndolo no habrá problema, sea cual sea. El oji rubí suspira pesadamente y se acerca a la chica con una actitud presumida que se debe en realidad a la molestia que siente por su actual situación.

-Escúchame bien vieja, porque no lo voy a repetir, me llamo Judal y será mejor que te grabes ese nombre en tu cabezota y no lo vuelvas a olvidar.

-¡Es la primera vez que lo escucho!

-Nah-se dio la media vuelta.

-¡Al menos deja que te diga el mío! ¡Estoy cansada de que me llames como lo haces!

-No es necesario, sé que te llamas Kougyoku.

 _¿Cómo lo sabe? Ah que tonta, su hermano es mi compañero en el colegio, no sería extraño que le hubiera comentado acerca de mi._

El joven se dio la media vuelta con destino a su habitación.

-No te vayas-le detuvo el peli azul-necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Para qué?-interrogó fastidiado.

-Para una tarea.

-Si no hago la mía ¿qué te hace pensar que me interesa la tuya?

-Porque hicimos una tarta de durazno.

-Eres un maldito embustero, pues ya que.

Los embaucadores sonrieron satisfechos.

-Pero antes la comida.

-Por mi no hay problema-dijo la peli rosa.

-Por mi tampoco y ya tengo hambre.

Degustaron los alimentos y subieron a la alcoba de Judal.

-¿No sería mejor si fuéramos a la de Aladdin?-preguntó la chica.

-Si quieres ver pornografía regada por todos lados no te detengo.

-¡Judal-kun!

El peli azul quería esconder su rostro donde fuera. Hablar de esas cosas con Alibaba era una cosa, incluso con su hermano o su madre; pero delante de Kougyoku era distinto en verdad le avergonzaba. Cruel destino que le hizo fanático del cuerpo femenino, sobre todo a ese par de...

-Enano, ah como siempre en la luna.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al sitio; la joven miraba de un lado a otro estupefacta.

-No puedo creerlo, pensé que tendrías tu cuarto en completo desorden.

-No soy un cerdo.

-Pero si eres muy perezoso, eso debes admitirlo.-emitió su familiar.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión enano idiota. Tomen asiento donde se les dé la gana.

El par bastante avispado se tiró sobre el lecho, tan suave y cómodo. La peli rosa inspiró el aroma del dueño por accidente.

 _-¿Por qué es tan nostálgica la sensación? Hoy ha sido la primera vez que cruzo palabras con él de manera decente pero se siente tan...normal..._

-¿Es la primera vez que hablamos?-dijo por fin sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Nos vimos en un callejón, y hemos hablado muchas veces, pero no creo que vayas a creerme.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que soy la persona con la que hablas entre sueños?

...

En el mundo de magi.

Después de mucho perseguir al tercer príncipe este había terminado por escapar; resignado el oráculo decidió volver a la habitación de la peli rosa aunque lo dudo algunos minutos. El solo recordar lo que había hecho le provocaba un malestar en el estómago aunque este no era desagradable.

- _No creí que pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas. Cuando Hakuryuu me dijo que hizo al confesarse le dije que era apasionado, pero siendo sincero si no hubiera sido por el estúpido de Kouha hubiera llegado lejos, mucho más lejos. Es la primera vez que veo de esa manera a la vieja; no es verdad, cuando me vio desnudo en el río sentí que un extraño calor recorría mi cuerpo. Me veo tan estúpido ahora, pero no estoy molesto que curiosa sensación._

Llegó al cuarto de la octava princesa pero ya estaba dormida y todo por andar persiguiendo al condenado. Se acercó y depósito un suave beso en su frente al tiempo que la cubría con la sábana, fue a su habitación y golpeó las almohadas con furia hasta que logró desahogarse y cayó rendido.

Por la mañana despertó de mejor humor, pero le fue imposible hablar con la chica pues el familiar de esta le tenía ocupada estudiando algunos pergaminos; normalmente le habría valido pero viendo su expresión...no sería él quien la distrajera cuando esta tan empeñada.

Daba vueltas por aquí y por allá desde que Al Thamen encontró su final en sus manos y del cuarto príncipe tenía mucho tiempo libre, eso siempre y cuando a Hakuryuu o Kouen no les diera por pedirle un encargo porque entonces si podría pasarse semanas enteras lejos del imperio, antes no le tomaba importancia; ahora no está seguro de soportar tanto tiempo lejos de la princesa. Medita que hacer en tan aburrido día soleado...soleado, una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

-¡Sindria!

Utiliza su magia de transferencia y llega en tan solo segundos a las afueras de la barrera; es solo en momentos como este que casi siente agradecimiento por el cuarto príncipe, de no ser por su recomendación jamás habría estudiado magia tan complicada. Pero ahora es capaz de ir y venir a su antojo por todo el mundo, bueno casi. Nunca ha ido al continente oscuro. Hace un pequeño agujero en la barrera pues al menos esta vez quiere entrar de manera pacífica aunque igual se burla de lo sencillo que ha resultado. La gran maga prodigio y nada puede hacer ante el poder de un magi. Se pasea con el mayor cinismo por los corredores del palacio esperando encontrarse al monarca por desgracia no parece estar por ahí. De pura casualidad llega al despacho de este y se acerca al escritorio esperando perder y revolver algunos documentos solo para molestar. Sus ojos se posan entonces en un sobre que parece provenir del imperio.

-Que extraño, hasta donde sé ni Kouen ni Hakuryuu tienen intenciones de firmar alguna alianza con el rey idiota-sus ojos brillaron _-tal vez guerra._

Lleno de curiosidad abrió el sobre sin importarle que el monarca pudiera darse cuenta, pero no le agradó ni un poco lo que se encontró, una carta.

"Estimado rey Sinbad.

Soy consciente de que hemos tenido diferencias de pensamiento y no puedo negar que le guardé rencor por algunas situaciones. Pero soy una princesa y deseo lo mejor para el imperio por ello he decidido aceptar la sugerencia de mi hermano el primer príncipe imperial Ren Kouen, aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio.

Se despide Ren Kougyoku."

El oráculo apretó con odio el papel entre sus manos y lo incendio con ayuda de su magia hasta que se convirtió en simple ceniza. Fácilmente podría ir a recriminar a la chica su traición; pero no, en primera confía en la persona que ama; y segunda razón es un magi el mundo entero puede mentirle pero no el rukh. El magoi proveniente de la princesa solo emana amor. Su mente llega a una conclusión. La chica es medio torpe, el monarca maquinador, se gira sobre sus pasos.

-¡VEN ACÁ REY IDIOTA QUE TE PARTO LA CARA!

Grito de modo tal que era capaz de dejar sordo a cualquiera, caminaba rápidamente en busca del muy bastardo pero jamás ha sido poseedor de la mejor suerte del mundo, así que al primero en encontrarse fue el visir que de solo verlo se puso a la defensiva.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Judal?!

-¡Cállate monja!

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

-Muy tu problema si no oíste no repito las cosas; mejor dime donde está el rey idiota.

-No te dejaré llegar a Sin, antes te mato.

-Ja, como si pudieras hacerme algo.

-Más te vale no subestimarme.

Los dos se miraban con intensidad, pero en un rápido movimiento el albino lo apreso con ayuda de su contenedor familiar estrellándole brutalmente contra la pared pues no había tenido oportunidad de tomar su varita para protegerse. El mayor solo vio como el azabache se golpeaba de manera importante, se quedó inmóvil. ¿En verdad le había hecho daño? Considerando su mala condición física es bastante probable; le dejó en libertad y se acercó a revisar su estado. Es verdad que odia al sacerdote pero no es un asesino, al menos no ahora.

-¿Judal?

Pero una lanza de hielo pasó rozando peligrosamente su rostro, la había esquivado por poco gracias a su agilidad. El menor sonreía.

-¡Me engañaste!

-Es tu culpa por ser un completo imbécil; ahora que puedo usar magia no eres rival para mi.

-No permitiré que lastimes a Sin.

-Se me olvidaba, su fiel perro faldero.

-Tu no entenderías, jamás has sabido lo que es amar a alguien.

-Retira esas palabras.

-No.

-¡Que lo hagas!

-¡No!

Dio inicio al enfrentamiento. En algún punto el oráculo se perdió en su furia. Siempre le han juzgado sin tratar de entenderle. El solo fue una víctima más de Al Thamen ha recibido tantos insultos y desprecio en la vida que poco le importa. Pero decir que no sabe lo que es el amor equivale a insultar a Kougyoku.

El chico de la mirada esmeralda resiste lo más que puede pero considerando que su enemigo es un mago de la creación es rebasado en poco tiempo; muy poco tiempo. El sol negro está más destructivo que de costumbre y no logra entender la razón. Su magoi comienza a decaer con rapidez, algunos guardias han ido a prestar auxilio al general pero han sido apartados del camino tan rápido como llegaron. Jafar siente que su final esta cerca, su vista comienza a nublarse y cae de rodillas, un enorme rayo se aproxima a él, no tiene posibilidades reales de escapar, pero no cierra los ojos, afrontará su destino. Antes de que la magia le toque es neutralizada por otra del mismo elemento.

-¡Sin!

El monarca luce su equipo djinn de Baal, se ve realmente furioso.

-¡Sinbad!

Grita Judal lanzándose en un ataque mortal.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hola! Antes de que se me olvide si por aquí hay alguien que lee mi fic el de "Tan solo tú" no lo he olvidado, pero tal y como prometí lo actualizo cada dos semanas, así que la próxima tengo la continuación.**

 **Irara.-Ja ja ja te entiendo hay fics que no leo por una u otra cuestión y luego me terminan gustando XD. Oh muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad me haces muy feliz! Me gusta que en el manga Judal es fan de los duraznos, Aladdin a la sandía y manzana, sería genial que este último hubiera heredado el vicio de Sheba XD. Que bueno que te gustara la vida en el universo magi, aunque igual cambio bastante los acontecimientos XD. Que bueno que te parezca que va lind pues si se complica por parte de Gyokuen y Ka Kobun pues si, pero mejor no digo nada XD. Espero de todo corazón que la historia te vaya sorprendiendo y no llegue a aburrirte, una vez más gracias por darle la oportunidad y por el apoyo, que la pases genial, cuídate mucho!**

 **Anónimo.-¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que te guste el capitulo!**

 **Anónimo.-¿Cómo cambiará la historia con dos mundos? Bueno solo puedo decir que mis historias son bastante bipolares (? En cuanto a si se unen, pues solo puedo decirte más bien que pongas atención a ciertos detalles que han salido casi desde el principio porque serán muy importantes más adelante. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Anónimo.- Oh muchas gracias! Me hace muy feliz que te guste espero que la conti también, muchas gracias por comentar, que tengas una semana súper genial!**

 **Es todo por hoy, gracias de verdad a todos los que leen y a los que han comentado, desde aquí un besote. Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Esta vez haré que me recuerdes

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 8 Esta vez haré que me recuerdes.**

 **.**

El sol negro se lanzó en un ataque con intención de asesinar al rey de los siete mares, esta furioso, no tiene intención de perdonar al maldito que juega con el corazón de Kougyoku. El mayor también está molesto, no solo ha invadido su territorio sino que además ha herido a un importante amigo, de no ser por el incluso le habría asesinado.

El poder del contenedor de Sinbad y la magia de Judal chocan produciendo un gran estallido, el oráculo sonríe con maldad y coloca su mano a la altura de su frente mientras se asoma a su alrededor con expresión de burla.

-¡¿Ya estas muerto rey idiota?!

-No.

Contesto la voz intimidante a su espalda; se giró sin mayor problema para encararle.

-Si murieras así de fácil no estaría interesado en tu poder.

-No voy a unirme a ti.

-Ya no me interesa, una basura como tu no merece ser mi candidato.

-¿Quién querría aliarse a un desgraciado como tú? Lastimaste a Jafar.

-La monja tuvo la culpa.

-El solo quería protegerme.

-Si no tiene las habilidades necesarias entonces que no lo haga.

-Estas enfermo de poder, siempre pensé que podría ser culpa de Al Thamen, pero la organización ya no existe ¿Cuál es tu pretexto ahora? ¿Planeas involucrar al imperio Kou en una guerra?

-¿Y por qué no? Suena bien.

-¿Incluso si por ello muere cada uno de los miembros de la familia imperial?

El magi quedó en shock, pensó en Kougyoku, no quería que se arriesgara. Si se enamora de ella y formalizan una relación ¿la pondría en peligro? Distraído con ello, su oponente decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y lanzó su magia extrema, sabe que es un mago de la creación y que asesinar al sacerdote es un crimen pero entiende que es un hombre peligroso, demasiado. El poder le impacta de lleno y le estrella en el suelo; el polvo se levanta por algunos segundos haciendo imposible saber si ha resultado herido o no. Cuando este se disipa observan al chico, está herido sin duda, alcanzó a poner su borg en el momento preciso pero su concentración no era optima. Se pone de pie quejándose un poco y tocando su costado con la mano, escupe un poco de sangre, parece que al menos le ha roto una costilla, tiene la mirada baja por lo que no alcanza a ver su expresión. Incluso el joven se tambalea en un intento de caminar. El monarca se preocupa, de acuerdo quizá exageró un poco realizando una magia de ese tipo cuando no tiene intención de matarle, pero ¡es Judal por dios santo! ¡No se supone que fuera herido con tanta facilidad!

-¿Estas bien?

Se acerca poco a poco para auxiliar al oji rubí, pero una lanza de hielo le pasa rozando un brazo y eso solo porque la esquivo que iba directo a su pecho ¿acaso había intentado matarlo? Al menos ya están a mano. El sacerdote alza la vista y es entonces cuando lo ve, un brillo siniestro en sus ojos, tan fríos y perversos que incluso a él le da miedo. Le conoce hace años y jamás le había visto así.

-No permitiré que te le acerques.

-¿De que hablas?

Pero no dijo más, sujetó con más fuerza su varita, que convirtió en una gran alabarda de color negro, en su frente apareció un tercer ojo.

-Voy a eliminar del mundo un estorbo como lo eres tú.

Los demás generales llegaron al sitio; miraron alarmados al visir que continuaba sentado en el suelo gravemente herido, al monarca que por primera vez parecía asustado y...¿ese es Judal? Hinanoho y Drakon le atacaron con fuerza, pero fueron repelidos por magia de viento y estrellados de manera brutal contra una pared que cedió debido al impacto. Pisti y Spartos sufrieron la misma suerte. Sharkan invocó el poder de su contenedor familiar realizando varios ataques pero no lograba siquiera quebrar un poco su poderoso borg, Yamuraiha decidió darle apoyo siendo atacada por el sacerdote y en un intento por protegerla el moreno resultó herido. Furiosa la peli aqua creo un enorme tornado que se impacto en el borg del azabache que solo le miraba con burla.

-No vas a derrotarme.

El rey de los siete mares lanzó una vez más la magia extrema de Baal, uniéndose al poder de su subordinada; siendo magia de rayo y agua la energía se amplificó y su barrera comenzó a ceder, se quebró golpeando al magi, o esa fue la impresion que tuvieron hasta que una gran ráfaga de viento dejó sin sentido a la general. En el suelo decenas, no, cientos de heridos entre súbditos y generales. En pie solo el monarca y el oráculo.

-Vaya que tienes mucho magoi rey idiota, un humano normal ya estaría agotado hasta la muerte.

-Pelear contra un magi tampoco es sencillo. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos? No tiene porque iniciar una guerra. ¿Por qué has venido?

-No confío en ti, no estoy ciego tu rukh me atrae por una simple razón, la mitad de tu alma ya ha caído en la depravación, te lo he dicho varias veces serías mi candidato perfecto, podríamos dominar el mundo juntos, o eso pensaba pero ya no. Creí que sería divertido asesinarte, eres fuerte y era algo así como mi pasatiempo pero deciste meterte con lo único que me importa, esta vez es personal.

-¿De que hablas?

-No te hagas el idiota, eso te sale de maravilla, pero esta vez no.

El joven realizó un conjuro con su magia de hielo creando varias estacas de hielo suspendidas en el aire, eran miles de ellas, lo que sería complicado de esquivar. Ahora si estaba en verdad preocupado, eran muchos más proyectiles de los que podía manejar, estos a su vez emitían un tenue destello, seguramente un recubrimiento de magia de rayo, con lo cual si llegaba a tocar a alguien y no lo mataba con el impacto lo haría con una poderosa descarga eléctrica, y lo peor de todo, el chico apuntaba a sus subordinados inconscientes. Es el rey de Sindria, para momentos así es que obtuvo el poder.

-¡Vete con todos los malditos al infierno!

El peli morado se atravesó en la trayectoria de estas notando que en realidad todas le apuntaban a él, desde un principio fue su único objetivo y ha caído por completo en la trampa.

Sin embargo no está dispuesto a caer sin pelear, un conquistador de siete laberintos no se rendirá sin importar que todas las posibilidades estén en su contra.

-¡SINBAD!

-¡JUDAL!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

Fue un grito compartido de ambos al emplear su magia, como ya lo suponía el poder del magi le rebasó en poco tiempo y algunas lanzas lograron impactarle, por suerte fragmentos de estas que habían perdido tamaño por la magia propia, pero igual herían su piel y entumían su cuerpo. Cada vez más de ellas le tocaban. Mejilla, hombro, brazo, abdomen, piernas. En un intento desesperado por detener a Judal cambio su equipo djinn para invocar a Zepar, claro con ello solo consiguió que un número mayor de ellas le impactaran, con nula visión de la situación empleo la habilidad de dicho genio impactando de lleno al magi que no pudo prevenirlo debido a la niebla producida por el choque de poderes, quedando ambos inconscientes y con dirección al suelo en una caída que bien podría matarlos.

...

En el imperio Kou.

La octava princesa caminaba en busca del oráculo una vez logró librarse de su familiar que a últimas fechas le dio por ser aún más estricto que de costumbre, pero por más que le llamaba no obtenía respuesta. Se quedó de pie junto a una ventana mirando el cielo para luego posar su mirada en la sortija que el chico le dio.

-Judal-chan.

Sentía una terrible angustia en el pecho, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

-Volveré a verte. ¿Cierto?

...

En la biblioteca.

Ka Koubun escribía una carta.

"Para Sinbad-sama.

Tengo muchos deseos de volver a verlo porque..."

-¡No!

Arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la basura.

"Para Sinbad-sama.

Desde que lo conocí no dejó de pensar en..."

-¡No!

Repitió la acción.

"Para Sinbad-sama.

Tomeme como su esposa."

-¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ TAN DIFÍCIL ES ESCRIBIR UNA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO?!

Desde que se dispuso arruinar el naciente romance entre el sacerdote y la princesa se la ha pasado escribiendo una carta para el monarca, pero su mente no coordina igual cuando está cansado, llegando a ese punto por su propia voluntad, pues con tal de no permitir el contacto entre ellos ha endurecido el régimen de estudio de la peli rosa, siendo incapaz hasta ahora de poder mandar una común y simple carta, como siga con esa lentitud no habrá nada que pueda hacer para separarlos.

...

En el mundo de estudiantes.

La joven repaso la frase en su mente, sabía que algo así era imposible sin embargo creía en ello. El, un simple desconocido pero al mismo tiempo le parecía que no lo era.

-Tenía la impresión de que eras tu, no se como explicarlo...¿Nos hemos visto antes del callejón?

-Si.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Dónde? Sería la pregunta correcta, pero no puedo decírtelo aún.

-¿Por qué?

-Puede ser demasiado para ti.

-No lo sabrás hasta no intentarlo.

El azabache le miraba con una seriedad que heló su sangre.

-Lo has hecho.

-Si, pero igual lo olvidaste, esta vez me aseguraré de que no lo hagas.

-Lo siento.

-Nah, no son esas las palabras que quiero escuchar, mejor continuamos con la tarea que mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para estar perdiendolo con ustedes.

Se pusieron a realizaron los deberes en total silencio, la situación era incómoda para todos.

- _Odio que la vieja no me recuerde._

 _-Siento que he lastimado a Judal sin saber._

 _-Creí que tenía competencia con Alibaba-kun, pero si Judal-kun es quien creo que es no puedo meterme en su relación. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Sabrá quién soy?_

-Bueno eso es todo, ya los ayudé ahora larguense que tengo sueño.

-Gracias-el par.

-Si lo que quieran.

Salieron del sitio y Aladdin acompañó a la joven a la estación, esta lucía deprimida, como siempre él mostró su bella sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, Judal-kun no te odia, todo lo contrario, se esfuerza porque te quiere mucho, estoy seguro que una parte de tu corazón ya lo sabe.

Pero no recibía respuesta, el peli azul vio como una mariposa de color negro se posaba sobre el hombro de Kougyoku; la tocó en un ligero roce y esta se volvió dorada.

-¿Verdad que le vas a echar ganas?

-¿Eh?

Le miró desorientada.

-Ah ¡Si!-su expresión cambio a una decidida-¡Conseguiré que Judal-chan sea mi amigo!

-Y más que eso.

-¿Eh?

-¡Mira ahí viene el tren!

-¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Claro.

Los dos sonrieron y ella subió al vehículo, al entrar chocó con algo.

-¡Lo siento!

-No te preocupes ¿estas bien linda señorita?

Quedó impactada al ver a un apuesto joven más o menos de su edad, de ojos dorados y largo cabello morado.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Irara.-Con el capitulo de hoy seguro ya te diste cuenta que no fue el quien mando la carta XD. También habrás visto la reacción de Kougyoku y si Aladdin puede o no usar magia, el por qué saldrá más adelante XD. Muchas gracias por el comentario! Que tengas una semana genial!**

 **Laraju.-Muchas gracias por comentar! Me hace muy pero muy feliz que te parezca interesante, espero te guste la continuación, cuídate mucho!**

 **Anónimo.-Yo también espero hayas notado los detalles! Muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer! Oh si por fin apareció Sin, y si ya leíste este capitulo chan chan chan también al final! Uy si, esa propuesta, espero no sea lo que imaginas XD. Me vas a hacer llorar de emoción, no sabes lo importante que es para mi que te guste, nos vemos la próxima y cuídate mucho!**

 **Anónimo.-En serio?! De verdad me matarás de emoción! Espero que te guste la continuación que también subo hoy, de hecho me parece por tu manera de escribir que también me comentaste por allá, gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Es todo por hoy, muchas, muchísimas gracias a los que leen y a los que comentan. Los amo! VIVA MAGI!**


	9. En mis manos

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 9 En mis manos.**

 **.**

En el mundo de estudiantes.

La peli rosa había subido al tren y justo al cerrarse las puertas tropezó con un apuesto joven de largo cabello morado y ojos color miel, quedó impresionada al observar a semejante galán; sin embargo quiera o no admitirlo le compara inconscientemente con Judal dando la victoria a este último.

-¿Le hice daño señorita?-pregunta nuevamente el joven de unos diecisiete años.

Ella concentrada en sus pensamientos no le pone ni la más mínima atención, hasta que este le toma de la mano de forma galante y da un suave beso en ella. Las mejillas de la chica se colorean de un intenso carmín esta furiosa con el atrevido. Este mal entiende las señales pensando que es una inocente joven virginal avergonzada; la mitad de ello es cierto, no la mitad que a él conviene. Como si su cuerpo fuera manipulado por el rey de los avernos siente el fuerte impulso de besar a opinión suya tan deliciosos labios. Toma a la oji fiusha de la cintura, la que forcejea pero el hombre le gana en poder muscular, ni loca se da por vencida, no regalara un beso suyo sin pelear. Con la poca movilidad que el hombre le permite busca en su bolso cada vez con más velocidad pues el enemigo esta a solo centímetros de su objetivo; incluso puede sentir su aliento sobre su rostro. Un poco más y lo logra un poco más y...se oye un sonido, como el que se produce cuando uno utiliza insecticida o aceite en aerosol.

-¡AAAAAAAAA!

El grito del peli morado que soltó a su presa para intentar dar alivio a sus ojos. Kougyoku se dispuso a huir del sitio lo más rápido que pudo, abriendo la puerta que conecta con otro vagón, sin detener su camino hasta que llegó al de hasta adelante. Volteó un par de veces para asegurarse que el enfermo pervertido sexual no le seguía. La última vez que logró visualizarle se retorcía de manera cómica en el sitio al tiempo que tocaba sus orbes, luego nada. Se recargo de la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo nerviosa, un poco más y no la libra.

- _¡Gracias Kouha-onisama! Si no hubiera sido por el gas pimienta que me diste en aquella ocasión no habría podido escapar de ese hombre._

Reviso la lata notando que se había agotado una parte importante de esta, quizá deje ciego al sujeto, pero si sucede muy su culpa por andar de mañoso, a lo lejos se escuchaba que la gente tocia, seguramente consecuencia de lo mismo, pero igual culpa suya por no intervenir en el instante en que una señorita necesita auxilio. Aunque igual de haber estado menos nerviosa le hubiera golpeado con las habilidades que tiene en artes marciales. Llega a la siguiente estación y se baja al anden, deja pasar un par más de vehículos para asegurarse de no encontrarlo. Una vez se sintió a salvo subió a uno y se dirigió a casa. Todo el camino estuvo nerviosa, pero dicho sujeto no se apareció.

Llegando a su destino bajo y salió de la estación, camino a su casa que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras pensando en que el hogar de Aladdin está un poco retirado del colegio, da la vuelta y vislumbra el propio. Camina un par de pasos más y alguien le toma del hombro. Por reflejo sujeta la muñeca de la persona y lo avienta lejos, contempla al sujeto en cámara lenta mientras vuela sobre ella en dirección a la pared donde lo ha lanzado y solo ve como se estrella con éxito rotundo.

-¡Koumei-onisama!

Corre para brindarle auxilio, este mueve el cuello para quitarse lo aturdido, en parte por el buen costalazo que se dio y también por la pereza que parece compartir cuerpo con él las veinticuatro siete. Toca su cabeza como revisando si todo esta en su lugar y se pone de pie.

-Lo siento.

La joven apenada y sonrojada no sabía ni donde meterse, el pecoso le sonrió y dio una ligera caricia en su cabello rosado.

-No te preocupes hermana, ha sido responsabilidad mía, ya debería entender que asusto a la gente cuando me acerco de esa manera, al menos no hiciste lo que Kouha la última vez.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Me lanzó unas tijeras, afortunadamente durante mi intento de evadirlas tropecé y estas terminaron por clavarse en un poste.

-Uh.

-Si.

Los dos temblaron un poco rememorando algunas extravagancias del chico, muy normal no es, hasta podría decirse que es un tanto sádico. Pero igual lo quieren y de no haber sido por él quién sabe lo que el sujeto controlado por las hormonas hubiera hecho.

-Vayamos a casa-dijo el mayor.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-No sería la primera vez que ocurriera algo así ay ay ay.

-¿De veras?

-Si.

La menor solo veía como unas lágrimas salían de los ojos del pecoso, pero si el no tiene deseos de admitir el dolor, no será ella quien le ponga en evidencia.

...

Luego de dejar a su amiga en la estación Aladdin volvió a casa.

Subió de inmediato a la habilitación de su hermano y tocó la puerta, no recibió respuesta así que insistió. Tenía algo muy importante que discutir con él y no se iría hasta lograrlo. Por fin el azabache harto de tanto escándalo abrió y le miró con fastidio.

-¿Qué rayos quieres enano?

-¿Cómo sabías el nombre de Kougyoku?

-Tu me lo dijiste ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

-No, te dije que tenía una amiga, pero nunca mencione su nombre de eso estoy seguro.

-No le des importancia.

-No le des vueltas al asunto, se quien eres. La pregunta es ¿te has dado cuenta de quién soy?

-¿Qué cosas más extrañas dices? Eres mi hermano y punto-se giraba de vuelta a su cama.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Alma Toran?

El azabache se acercó rápidamente y le tomo de los hombros mirándole con sorpresa.

-¿Enano?

En ese momento el menor se dio cuenta de que no se dirigía a él como su pariente, sonrió.

-Así es Judal-kun.

-Con razón me dices así, ya se me hacia raro que no me dijeras hermano o algo así.

-Siempre tuve la sospecha de que podías ser tú, el que ahora seamos familia no cambia la situación.

-Ya veo ¿puedes usar magia?

-Si-sonrió.

-¿Qué tanto?

Ante tal pregunta el peli azul le miró extraño.

-Lo normal, incluso tengo la sabiduría de Solomon...¿acaso tú?

-¡Rayos!-dio un golpe a la pared-creí que era culpa de este estúpido mundo, ya me parecía raro que pudiera ver el rukh pero no tocarlo como antes, mi magia esta limitada, bastante. Bueno al menos aún soy capaz de usar una cantidad mayor a un mago común, pero si llegó a utilizar una cantidad considerable me agoto e incluso en una ocasión me desmaye debido a ello.

-No deberías usarla mucho entonces, podría ser peligroso.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo que no entiendo es por qué me pasa.

-Quizá sea culpa de lo que ocurrió en aquel mundo.

-¡Me lleva! Si tan solo no me hubiera descuidado.

-No había forma de que pudieras prever lo que ocurrió.

-Pero por mi culpa ella.

-¿Por eso cuidas a Kougyoku? Tu mismo lo dijiste que la conociste en un callejón y le visitabas en sueños, pero no es verdad, tu ya sabías quien era. Si no puedes usar magia ¿no es arriesgado lo que estas haciendo?

-Dije que no podía usar mucha no que no pudiera, además estoy preocupado porque algo le ocurra, tu que eres un magi deberías haber notado que está haciendo su movimiento.

-Si, justo hoy vi rukh negro en su hombro, pero logré convertirlo en dorado...¿crees que aún quiera...?

-Estoy seguro. ¿Los otros magi están aquí?

-No, en esa ocasión solo yo los seguí...bueno no estoy seguro me parece que Sinbad-ojisan y Alibaba-kun también, pero todo fue muy rápido y no estoy convencido del todo. He intentado preguntarle a mi amigo si recuerda algo, claro no directamente pero no lo parece. Sin embargo su rukh, estoy seguro de que es él y eso me confunde. He llegado a pensar que solo yo, bueno y ahora tu lo recordamos porque Kougyoku tampoco parece saber, es probable que se deba a que somos magi y estamos conectados en gran medida al rukh, ellos nos protegen como siempre.

-¡Que fastidio es tan complicado!

-Pero no podemos distraernos si queremos protegerla, seguro lo has notado pero el destino se está torciendo, estoy seguro de que se debe a esa persona.

-¿También está aquí?

-Sospecho que si.

-Esta vez si le voy a partir la cara, no puedo perdonar lo que hizo.

...

En el mundo de magi.

Luego de la batalla que tuvo lugar entre el oráculo y el rey de Sindria, ambos quedaron inconscientes y se precipitaban en dirección al suelo; siendo la maga de agua que a duras penas despierta detuvo la caída de ambos con un hechizo. Una vez a salvo se dispuso a curar al monarca. Mientras algunos soldados que recién llegaban al sitio tomaban en custodia al sol negro que no opuso la menor resistencia pues continuaba dormido. Lo llevaron a una celda, lo encadenaron y quitaron su mediador. No es que lo tuvieran secuestrado o quisieran convertirlo en esclavo, era simple precaución; por lo menos hasta que Sinbad les dijera que hacer.

...

La octava princesa miraba con nostalgia el cielo, habían pasado un par de días de la declaración del magi y no le había vuelto a ver. Incluso su familiar comenzaba a sentir remordimientos cuando no ha hecho nada en realidad.

-Princesa, no me gusta verla así ¿por qué no sale a dar un paseo?

-No tengo ánimo, estoy preocupada no he visto a Judal-chan.

-Seguramente esta en alguna de sus misiones.

-Se fue sin despedirse otra vez-suspira.

-Siempre hace lo mismo ¿por qué le preocupa que le salude antes de irse?

-Porque tengo el presentimiento que de un día a otro lo dejaré de ver.

-Eso no va a pasar, seguramente es idea suya, mejor acompáñeme.

-¿A dónde?

-A tomar sus lecciones.

-Hoy no tengo ganas.

-No puede evadir las responsabilidades que conllevan el ser un miembro de la realeza.

-Tienes razón.

La chica le siguió en silencio, pues si bien es cierto que su humor no es el mejor en este momento tiene un deber que cumplir.

Aunque por primera vez en la vida el azabache no actuaba por un deseo egoísta, en esta ocasión fue impulsado por su instinto protector que aunque no lo parezca tiene. Pero la joven se ve tan preocupada que contagia el sentimiento. Al menos por hoy se ha propuesto distraerla. Sigue pensando que no quiere verlos juntos por el bien de sus sueños políticos, pero tampoco es que sea un hombre con el corazón de piedra y ella comienza a conmoverlo.

...

El rey de Sindria despierta luego de tres días, intenta ponerse de pie pero el dolor recorre su cuerpo entero, mira a la peli aqua sentada a su lado sobre una silla.

-Mi rey ¿cómo se siente?

-Para serte sincero me duele todo.

-No es para menos, esta vez Judal se pasó del limite, parecía que en verdad quería asesinarlo.

-Sus razones tendría ¿cómo está Jafar?

-Bien, sus lesiones no eran tan graves, pero le pedí de favor que reposara, Hinahoho le vigila solo por si acaso.

-¿Y Judal?

-Continúa dormido por el poder de Zepar, pero le quitamos su varita.

-¿En dónde está?

-Me parece que algunos guardias le llevaron a un calabozo y le tienen encadenado.

El mayor se levantó del lecho con todo y el dolor que eso significó.

-¡No puede hacer esto! ¡Sus heridas son graves! ¡Si me mueve podría morir!

-Necesito ir con él, quiero entender la razón de su enojo.

-Pero ya lo sabemos, está loco.

-Es solo un joven incomprendido, pero dijo algo que no me saco de la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue?

-Que me metí con lo único que le importa.

-¿Y qué es?

-Eso quiero saber, además...

-¿Si?

-Me molesta que lo hayan encerrado; el fue prácticamente esclavizado por la organización, no sabes lo horrible que puede ser algo así. El sentimiento de no poder caminar o incluso respirar con libertad es algo que no deseo a nadie, ya lo viví y por eso lo entiendo, no puedo desviar la mirada cuando hacen algo que le puede traer tan malos recuerdos. No quiero que exista más odio en el planeta, quiero eliminar las guerras para siempre. Judal también es un habitante de este mundo y un magi, por eso quiero entenderme con él.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, no debí enojarme de esa manera por lo ocurrido con Jafar. Si tengo la intención de unificar a todos los pueblos, imperios y reinos tengo que madurar.

Los dos llegaron a donde el chico, por alguna extraña razón Sinbad sintió una punzada en el pecho. Ver al oráculo encadenado y tan indefenso le hizo sentir mal, peor de lo que imaginaba. Se acercó a él y retiró todo efecto de Zepar, pero el oji rubí no despertó.

-¿Qué sucede?-Yamuraiha.

-No lo sé, debería despertar.-removió al joven de los hombros-Judal, Judal.

Pero no había respuesta, revisó su estado constatando que tenía algunas heridas por suerte no severas, por fortuna el rukh hacia su trabajo y comenzaba a curarle ¿entonces por qué? El menor abrió los ojos y le miró con burla, sin embargo no es su expresión habitual.

-Gracias Sinbad, has logrado debilitar a Judal, ahora le tengo en mis manos.

-¿Quién eres?

-Una parte de ti ya lo sabe, no te hagas el tonto.

El rey se tenso y abrió en demasía los ojos.

-Arba...

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de esta semana. Como siempre un beso y un abrazo enorme a todos los que leen y a los que comentan, creo que ya más o menos se pueden dar una idea de por donde va la historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado XD, hay por dios tengo un buen de sueño ja ja ja. Seguro parezco loca, después de todo soy yo (?.**

 **Irara.-Sip no fue el culpable XD, la respuesta en próximos capítulos (? Jujujuu. Con respecto a Aladdin seguro te quitas la duda el capítulo de hoy, igual con respecto a si lo puede usar. Y de la teoría de que Aladdin creó este mundo también te dejo con la duda XD, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y QUE TENGAS UNA GENIAL SEMANA!**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que comentan, los amo! Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Aberrante realidad

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 10 Aberrante realidad.**

 **.**

En el mundo de magi.

-Gracias Sinbad, has logrado debilitar a Judal, ahora le tengo en mis manos.

-¿Quién eres?

-Una parte de ti ya lo sabe, no te hagas el tonto.

El rey se tenso y abrió en demasía los ojos.

-Arba...-dijo con expresión molesta.

-¿De que habla su majestad?-le miró confusa su subordinada-¿qué sucede con ella?

-¿Eh? ¿Como que qué sucede? Tu sabes ella esta-miró al oráculo que continuaba dormido-pero yo...

 _-¿Acaso fue mi imaginación?_

 _-No-_ escuchaba esa voz dentro de su cabeza.

- _¿Para qué quieres el cuerpo de Judal?_

 _-Me decepcionas Sinbad, siendo una anormalidad de primera clase pensé que serías capaz de entenderme. ¿Para qué querría su cuerpo si yo soy una magi?_

 _-¿Entonces que buscas?_

 _-No tengo porque decírtelo._

 _-Me da igual, no te dejaré controlar su mente._

 _-Eres muy simple. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? No lo quiero, ya no me sirve, lo que haga de su vida de ahora en adelante me tiene sin cuidado, lo mismo se aplica a ti._

 _-¡Espera!-_ no recibió respuesta- _¡Arba!_

El azabache abrió de a poco los ojos, les miró con flojera al tiempo que lucía muy cansado y sufría de terribles náuseas.

-¿Qué rayos me hiciste rey idiota?-expresó molesto y con voz apenas audible.

-No puedes culparme, tu también tienes parte de la responsabilidad ¿o se te olvida lo que hiciste a Jafar?

-El tuvo la...ungh...-frunció el ceño y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurre Judal?

-No se...me siento mal...

Dejó de lado su orgullo para decir esa frase, dicho sentimiento no le brindará ayuda en este momento, en verdad se siente terrible y el miedo le invade, pero no por el. Temeroso más bien de no poder ver a Kougyoku. Sentía que de nueva cuenta perdía el conocimiento pero se forzó a mantenerse despierto, tampoco es que quisiera verse patético ante un hombre que odia, sin embargo era más fuerte que él y terminó por ceder.

-Judal, Judal respondeme.

El monarca le removia de los hombros, pero no obtenía respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede Yamuraiha?

La peli aqua mostraba terror y pánico en todo su rostro, sus manos temblaban debido a ello y la frustración de no entender del todo la situación.

-¡No lo sé!-lloraba furiosa-es como si...¡No pudiera utilizar el rukh! ¡Se está quedando sin magoi!

-¿No es eso peligroso?

-¡Lo es y más considerando que es un magi! ¡De continuar así morirá!

Las palabras de Arba llegaron a él, lo tenía en sus manos, no le importa lo que haga de su vida. ¡Lo quiere matar!

Se puso de pie tomando al chico entre sus brazos, debido a ello se abrió una profunda herida en su vientre que no dejaba de sangrar. Emitió un ligero quejido pero continuó su andar a la que es su habitación en el palacio.

-¡Se va a lastimar! ¡También está herido de continuar perdiendo sangre también morirá!

-Lo sé, pero no puedo equivocarme más, ya le falle lo suficiente a Judal, esta vez le tengo que ayudar. Voy a mi cuarto, por favor llama a Aladdin, necesitamos su ayuda.

La mujer se mordió el labio para no decir necedad alguna y corrió en busca de su alumno, mientras el peli morado iba al sitio indicado. Cada vez estaba más preocupado pues la temperatura del sol negro bajaba de manera alarmante al igual que su tez se mostraba cada vez más pálida. Le recostó sobre la cama sentándose a un lado. Y de nuevo volvieron a el las frases de esa mujer.

-Lo siento, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta.

Un fuerte mareo le invadió, culpa de la terrible hemorragia que sufre, sintió que pronto se desmayaría, pero alguien le tomo en brazos antes de caer al suelo. Era Yamuraiha que ejercía tratamiento sobre su herida.

-No diga nada su majestad, concentrece en sanar.

-Gracias...

Cerró los ojos empleando su magoi en si mismo con la intención de si no curarse por completo al menos estabilizarse. Cuando se sitio mejor abrió los ojos notando que el pequeño magi invocaba la sabiduría de Solomon para ayudar al sacerdote.

-Todo esta en tus manos Aladdin, ayudalo por favor.

...

El peli azul caminaba por el subconsciente del mayor, miraba y se sorprendió al notar que no había nada ahí, nada. Ni siquiera el joven. No perdió la esperanza, al juzgar por su apariencia no tenía mucho tiempo, de seguir así. Negó con la cabeza y camino cada vez más rápido. Todo era más y más oscuro, se le dificulta incluso el respirar, pero debía encontrarlo.

-¡Judal-kun!

Exclamó cada vez con más fuerza pero nada. Empleó su magia para iluminar el camino pero esta no parecía alumbrar más lejos de él. Por fin le pareció observar algo a la distancia y corrió hasta él, tropezando con algo en el camino y cayendo debido a ello. Intento ponerse de pie pero una punzada le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

-¿Qué es?

Miró el suelo con ayuda de su baston que muy poco iluminaba. No le sorprende haber caído e incluso lastimado; el sitio esta cubierto por espinas de rosal, afiladas, finas y de gran tamaño. Debe ser cuidadoso para ver por donde camina, pues incluso se ha dado cuenta de que es incapaz de levitar por alguna razón. Parece que todas estas tuvieran alguna dirección en común así que decide seguirlas. Se paraliza al llegar abriendo sus ojos a máxima capacidad.

-¡Judal-kun!

Justo en el sitio donde se unen todas estas se encuentra el oráculo, amarrado entre ellas con las manos alzadas sobre su cabeza y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, parece que está inconsciente. El menor se acerca aún más para poder revisar su estado. Siente una punzada en su pecho. Manos, piernas, abdomen...todo su cuerpo cubierto de múltiples heridas provocadas por la planta, incluso su ropa tiene varias rasgaduras.

-Judal-kun.

Emitió casi en un susurro, evidentemente no tuvo respuesta alguna.

-Así que por esto...

Miró el rosal e intento destruirlo con su magia dándose cuenta de que algo así era imposible. Probó con sus manos. Al parecer funcionaba, pero era igualmente doloroso, no se iba a rendir, ayudarlo bien vale todo el sufrimiento. Las retiraba cada vez más rápido lastimando sus pequeñas palmas y llorando un poco debido al dolor que era incapaz de contener. Ya faltaban muy pocas...el peso del chico terminó por hacer ceder las que quedaban y cayó en brazos del niño aún inconsciente.

-Judal-kun.

Probó a llamarlo una vez más. Este emitió un leve sonido y el sonrió.

-Tienes que despertar, anda.

Abrió los ojos y le observó confundido.

-¿En...dónde estoy?

-Estamos en tu subconsciente, te desmayaste y no despertabas.

El orgullo del azabache se fracturó debido a sus palabras y se armó de valor para sentarse a un lado suyo. Es claro que con tantas heridas cubriendo su cuerpo estuvo a nada de gritar de dolor pero fue capaz de soportarlo no así un casi imperceptible gruñido.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, deja de joder.

-Necesitamos volver.

-En un rato tengo flojera.

Desvío la mirada molesto.

Lo cierto es que estaba débil y no podía ponerse de pie, aunado a ello estaba seguro de que sería incapaz de contener un alarido que seguramente sería causado por el roce de su ropa con las heridas en su piel. Aladdin entendió la situación y decidió esperar a que el mayor se recuperara un poco.

Pasados varios minutos el poco rukh en el sitio y que estaba teñido del color preferido del sacerdote sano sus heridas. Si bien no del todo lo suficiente para ponerse de pie y caminar de regreso. No quería estar ahí, su propio corazón le daba asco. Oscuro y vacío por donde mirará.

-Judal-chan.

Escuchó la dulce voz de la octava princesa llena de amor y sonrió.

-Parece que no está tan vacío.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada enano.

...

El rey de los siete mares y la maga prodigio miraban preocupados al par de magis, el primero en despertar fue Aladdin que les dirigió una sonrisa para mitigar un poco la evidente ansiedad de la que eran víctimas.

-Creo que estará bien, ahora solo hay que esperar a que...

El sol negro aprovechó su entera distracción y le robo su mediador, les amenazó de inmediato con el.

-No hagas nada estúpido Judal-el oji miel.

-Cállate bastardo. ¿Por qué no podía despertar? ¿Querías matarme? ¿Tanto así quieres quitarme del camino? Pero no te daré el gusto, te lo dije no voy a permitir que te le acerrques, me vale gorro que se inicie una guerra entre Kou y Sindria, no te daré la oportunidad de ver siquiera a Kougyoku.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la princesa?

-Me das pena. ¿Qué no posees el valor suficiente para admitir que quieres casarte con la vieja?

-¿De que hablas? Yo no...

-Sé que te mando una carta, estoy seguro de que la tienes engañada, pero ella es mía, jamás será tu esposa.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir, ella y yo no hemos hablado desde-desvío un momento la mirada-hace tiempo, no se lo que viste pero no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

-No me vengas, como si no estuviera al tanto de la basura que eres. Engañas y manipulas sin importarte nada más que tu.

-Eres igual a mi.

-No me compares, todo lo que hice fue por el bien del imperio, gracias a mi es lo que es hoy.

-Yo también lo hice todo por mi reino.

-Sacrificando inocentes.

-Que curioso que seas tu quien lo diga. ¿La sangre de cuántas personas tienes en tus manos?

El menor retrocedió un poco pegandose a la ventana y haciendo distancia entre el peli morado y él ayudado por esa enorme cama. Por primera vez sintió vergüenza de todo lo que ha hecho. Pero asesino a toda esa gente por órdenes de Al Thamen, no tenía otra opción...aún así...no cambia el hecho de que fueron sus manos las que...

-¡Así es he matado a mucha gente! ¡Pero ahora es diferente! ¡Tengo a alguien que me importa y no voy a dejar que le pongas un dedo encima! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO!

Yamuraiha, Aladdin y Sinbad temieron lo peor, el rey muy débil para equipar su djinn, el pequeño sin mediador, solo quedaba la defensa de la peli aqua, pero su enemigo era un mago de la creación. ¿Siquiera estaba cerca de su nivel? Cerraron los ojos por inercia y los abrieron un par de segundos al no sentir nada.

-¿A qué estas jugando Judal?

Dijo el rey con tono autoritario y severo, pero quedó pasmado al ver incredulidad en los ojos del contrario, intento asesinarlos de eso estaba seguro entonces...

-¿Por qué?-el monarca.

-No puedo...

-¿Eh?

-¡NO PUEDO USAR MAGIA!

La frase del azabache retumbó en los oídos de todos los presentes, pero no podían dar crédito a sus palabras. Aún si fueran la más cruel y aberrante realidad.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Y pues hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, por ahora me centraré en el mundo de magi pues necesito contar algunas cosas, pero volveremos a ver el mundo de los estudiantes XD. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí, me hacen muy feliz!**

 **Irara.-No es mi intención ser mala, pero no suelo ser de las que den muchos detalles de la historia, siento que le quita misterio, en verdad lo siento. La verdad no recuerdo que día actualize XD. Oh de Arba no lo posesiono, fue más bien como si Sinbad pudiera escucharla un momento, debido a...un poco de spoiler no hace daño, David. Muchas gracias por el comentario, y espero que tenga sentido la continuación XD. Nos vemos y que tengas buena semana!**

 **Laraju.-Que genial volver a leerte! Oh, no te preocupes por no firmar cada que suba, no me gusta obligar a nadie, pero si me hace muy feliz volver a saber de ti :) No tengo idea de si lo que pasó con Arba era lo que esperabas, pero bueno ojalá no decepcione. Espero que te guste la continuación :). Con eso de la inspiración te entiendo, aunque por ahora no tengo problema, pero si mucho sueño, pero ni modo magi me obliga a escribir (? Una vez más gracias por tu apoyo, eres genial!**


	11. Por proteger el honor de quien se ama

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 11 Por proteger el honor de quien se ama.**

 **.**

Todos se quedaron mirando con sorpresa.

-¿Es una de tus bromas Judal?-emitió el monarca.

-Si no asesinarte porque por alguna razón no pude usar el magoi lo indica, entonces si lo es.

-¿Qué hacemos ojisan?

-Necesitamos investigar, te guste o no tienes que cooperar-dijo al sacerdote.

-¿Y si no se me da la gana?

-El que no puedas utilizar magia no borra lo que haz hecho, así que si te niegas te tomaré prisionero y te daré la pena de muerte.

Es claro al menos para Aladdin y Yamuraiha que no habla enserio, pero conoce muy bien lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser. Y por nada del mundo puede dejarle marchar, lo que sucede no es un juego y Arba lo ha hecho por una muy buena razón. Por su parte el sol negro sintió un leve escalofrío. Con todo lo que le hizo sufrir la organización muchas veces deseo que algo así sucediera, pero jamás llegó a él ese tipo de satisfacción. Que irónico que ahora que quiere vivir con la persona de la que se ha enamorado sea cuando le ofrecen dicha opción. El miedo le invade pero el odio que siente por su enemigo y el orgullo del que es portador le impide admitirlo. Se arma de una fuerza imaginaria. Ahora que se sabe vulnerable tiene mucho que perder, pero él es un gran actor.

Se acercó con paso decidido al peli morado hasta quedar solo a unos cuantos centímetros de él y le sonrió con malicia.

-No voy a estar así por siempre rey idiota. Nada sería más divertido que el hecho de que planearas un espectáculo. Anda, invita a tu pueblo, que todos contemplen el momento en que quieras cortar mi cabeza. Pero te aseguro que antes de que suceda provocaré una masacre. Todos tus súbditos, mujeres y niños no me importa, todos cubiertos de sangre.

-No lo harías-dijo molesto.

-¿Te arriesgarías?

-¡Maldición!

Por un momento el rey perdió los estribos y tomo del ropaje al chico estrellandole bruscamente contra la pared, haciéndole daño pero esté no emitió un solo quejido, se deleitaba con la furia de los orbes dorados, quería que pagara por haberlo humillado.

-Así es Sinbad, este eres tu, siempre te haces el santo. Me dan asco los discursos hipócritas que das delante de tus súbditos. Si tan solo supieran la clase de basura que eres.

-Ese eres tu, no me arrepiento de nada.

-¿Estas seguro?

El mayor comenzó a poner más presión en su brazo, asfixiando lentamente al oráculo, pero es lo de menos, sabe que furioso o no Sinbad no le matara, es esa clase de hombre. Además en cierta forma le encanta tentar su suerte, goza poniéndose al borde del peligro. Si tiene que morir por la estúpida falta de magoi, mejor llegar a ella de la forma en que solo él sabe.

-¡Judal-kun! ¡Ojisan!

El peli azul alzó la voz como nunca antes, les observaba molesto como pocas veces, como había mirado a Jamil en Amón con el tono que utilizó con Matal Mogamett en Magnostad cuando declaró que solo sería un buen rey de magos. Todos los ahí presentes le miraron anonadados, era como ver a una persona muy distinta. Como la presencia imponente del rey de Alma Toran. Y sin embargo era extraño, para nada estaba molesto.

-Aladdin-kun tiene razón, algo está pasando y no podemos ponernos a pelear de buenas a primeras, necesitamos encontrar una solución.

-Lo siento.

El rey le soltó, Judal por supuesto no se disculpo y solo se cruzó de brazos recargado de la pared. Ya no tenía ganas de continuar con la discusión, el enano le ha fastidiado el momento.

-Supongo que podría utilizar la sabiduría de Solomon.

-Con calma-le detuvo su maestra-sé que quieres ayudarlo, pero tu mismo me has dicho que utilizarla es peligroso y ya lo has hecho, preferiría que descansaras.

-Pero estoy bien.

-Es una petición de tu tutora, tengo más experiencia, hazme caso...por favor.

-Esta bien.

-¿Por qué rayos continúan hablando como si no estuviera aquí?-el oji rubí.

-No eres el centro del mundo-el rey.

-Yo diría que si ¿o que no todos estamos ocupados con mi problema? No me digas que la edad ya te está afectando.

-Al menos no soy un inútil que no se pueda defender a si mismo, podrían atacar Sindria y solo haría falta que me equipe uno de mis djinn. Pero tu-sonrió con burla-si Jafar quisiera asesinarte lo haría sin necesidad de utilizar su contenedor doméstico.

-¿Y qué? No podré usar magia pero aún veo el rukh y puedo darme cuenta de que todo lo dices por frustración-le encaro altanero-¿qué tan enserio tomaría a un hombre así? Y si no tienes algo interesante de que hablar me largo.

-No tienes permitido abandonar el reino.

-Como si pudiera hacerlo sin mi magia tarado, solo iré a dar una vuelta.

-Te prohibo recorrer el palacio.

-Me vale tu opinión ¿quién te crees que eres?

-El rey de Sindria.

-Y nada más, un simple humano no puede mandarme, que no se te olvide que soy un mago de la creación. Gracias a mi Kou es lo que es. Y no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo.

Salió del sitio sin que nadie intentara detenerle. Sinbad y Yamuraiha no sentían deseos de discutir con él, cuando se pone en ese plan es casi imposible sino que lo es el hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero una intensa mirada azul le siguió con preocupación. Aladdin sabe el verdadero motivo que le hizo retirarse.

-¿Entonces que hacemos su majestad?-la general.

-Por el momento necesito que buques en tus libros y pergaminos si algo como esto ha ocurrido con anterioridad. Yo enviaré una carta al imperio, necesitan saber lo que sucedió y necesito hablar con la princesa, me tiene algo preocupado el hecho de que Judal mencionara la carta.

-A mi también...-se giró a su alumno-¿Podrías ayudarme?

-Lo siento Yam-san, tengo algo importante que hacer, pero prometo acompañarte en cuanto pueda.

-Esta bien.

El niño salió cuidadosamente del sitio, pero cuando estuvo solo corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Seguía desesperadamente un rastro de rukh oscuro. Llegó poco después a la biblioteca y se adentro caminando con suavidad. Sus ojos se posaron lastimosamente en el oráculo que estaba sentado en un rincón. Con la cabeza agachada y tomándola con fuerza entre sus manos, temblaba ligeramente. El pequeño se acercó y colocó a su lado en el piso.

-Si estas aquí para burlarte, mejor largate enano.

-No.

-¿Qué rayos quieres entonces?

-¿Duele mucho? Supongo que la falta de magoi lo provoca.

-Pues no estoy en un lecho de rosas.

Su voz sonaba tan apagada que cada palabra provocaba una punzada en el corazón del menor.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer por ahora, pero puedo intentar darte un poco.

-Tu rukh es blanco, me hace sentir mal, me provoca náuseas.

-Supongo, pero es mejor a sentir dolor. ¿O no?

El azabache le miró fastidiado.

-Embustero, pues ya que.

Aladdin reunió una gran cantidad de aves doradas y les hizo entrar al cuerpo de Judal, sin embargo al ser este un magi caído una muy mínima cantidad entró en su cuerpo, pero ya era algo.

-Me da gusto saber que aún existen sentimientos puros en ti, de no ser así no habría entrado ni una sola.

-A mi ni me digas, estoy harto de que todos me echen la culpa de todo. ¿Y dónde queda lo que me hizo la organización? ¿El sufrimiento que me provocó la zorra de Gyokuen?

-Pero ya cumpliste con tu objetivo, eliminaste a Al Thamen, asesinaste a la madre de Hakuryuu.

-Y el me ayudó, soy bueno para hacer caer a la gente en la depravación.

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres? ¿Te haría feliz que el resto de tu vida fuera de esta forma? ¿Acaso no hay nadie que sea importante para ti?

-Lo hay, tampoco soy un maldito bastardo.

-¿Te gustaría que ella cayera en la oscuridad?

-Es obvio que no.

-Entonces no te entiendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Con tus acciones lo único que haces es teñir todo de negro, haces caer a la gente, de esa manera el mundo terminará envuelto en una guerra, y esta tarde o temprano consumirá todo. Incluida la vida de la persona que te importa.

-Siempre tienes una manera de hablar que me altera los nervios.

-Quizá, pero no te voy a ocultar la verdad, mi intención es ayudarte y no gano nada con mentir.

-Nah.

Se miraron con fastidio uno con preocupación el otro.

-Tengo hambre ¿quieres venir?-el oji azul.

-¿Ya te dió amnesia? ¿O qué? ¿Qué parte del me dan náuseas no entendiste?

-Me acuerdo perfectamente, pero si no comes nada terminarás por desmayarte, y estoy seguro de que ojisan no perderá la oportunidad para burlarse de ti.

-Maldigo el estúpido momento en que se me ocurrió venir a Sindria.

-Pero ya estas aquí, de nada sirve quejarse. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es cuidar tu salud, hazlo por el bien de la persona que quieres. A todo esto ¿Quién es? Me da mucha curiosidad-sonrió.

-No seas metiche. Mejor vamos a robar algo a la cocina del rey idiota.

-¡Genial!

...

Pasaron un buen rato devorando infinidad de platillos, o más bien el niño porque el contrario de verdad estaba indispuesto del estómago pero le incitaba a continuar el que tarde o temprano solucionaran su problema, y entonces se largaría al imperio a la primera oportunidad y no se alejaría de Kougyoku nunca más. Valiéndole gorro lo que Kouen o Hakuryuu le ordenaran. A descubierto no sin cierto horror que existe una sola persona a la que obedecería casi sin importarle, un ser al que quiere brindarle todo su poder. La única que merece y desea como candidato a rey. Su querida y hermosa peli rosa. Suspiró por accidente y esto fue notado por Aladdin que le miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas pensando en la persona que te gusta?

-¡No fastidies!

Se puso de pie y salió del lugar furioso. Camino sin rumbo, solo quería hacer distancia entre el hijo de Solomon y él. Odia el hecho de que el amor le ponga en evidencia tan fácilmente.

Sin saber como ha llegado a las habitaciones de los generales, y eso lo sabe gracias al rukh, camina divertido buscando al pecoso. Nada como molestarle para quitarle su mal humor, pero antes de llegar se oye que discute con alguien, así que se acerca y pega su oído a la puerta.

-No me gusta lo que estas haciendo Sin, ya no eres tu.

-Dijiste que me seguirías sin importar que. Siempre y cuando no me convirtiera en un hombre aburrido, y creo que hasta ahora no te he decepcionado.

-No me refiero a eso, no me gusta ver que juegues con las personas. No estoy de acuerdo en que las uses.

-¿Te refieres a lo que estoy haciendo con la octava princesa de Kou?

El oráculo se tenso al escuchar el título, no entiende que tiene que ver ella en la conversación.

-La pones en peligro Sin.

-Si lo hago o no, es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Además no es como si fueran a descubrir que es mi espía porque la controlo con ayuda de Zepar.

Sonrió, pero antes de que Jafar pudiera debatir el argumento Judal se adentro al cuarto furioso, lo peor del asunto es que tenía un cuchillo en la mano que olvido dejar en la mesa al salir del sitio molesto por culpa de Aladdin que instantes después le siguió y vio cuando este abrió la puerta de una patada. Buena condición física no tiene, magia tampoco, pero proteger el honor de su amada le ha cegado.

-Te voy a matar maldito.

Si el magi pudiera utilizar sus habilidades, Sinbad hubiera muerto de miedo en ese momento, jamás le había visto de esa manera, la pelea que tuvieron antes es nada con lo que le inspira el joven en este momento, entiende que entablar el diálogo ahora es imposible y más cuando se vio forzado a esquivar por casi nada una estocada tan buena como las de Alibaba. En estos momentos no le ataca el berrinchudo y travieso oráculo, lo hace un hombre enamorado. Con sus heridas aún abiertas también le era complicado utilizar una defensa adecuada. Con trabajo toma al menor de las muñecas y le obliga a soltar el arma, pero es recibido por una patada en la costilla que si bien no fue tan potente si terminó por romperla y le hizo escupir sangre. Aladdin y Jafar solo miraban sin encontrar el momento adecuado para intervenir, un movimiento en falso y podían lastimar gravemente a alguno de los dos. El agarre del oji miel perdió fuerza luego del tremendo dolor que sintió en su costado por lo que Judal se liberó con facilidad e intentó coger el cuchillo, pero fue lanzado por una patada esta si muy fuerte de Sinbad que le hizo estrellarse cerca de la ventana provocando que su cabeza sangrara un poco y se mareara. Pero llegados a este punto ya no sentía nada. Se lanzó al hombre con tanta fuerza debido a la adrenalina que los dos cayeron al piso. Judal sobre Sinbad y le asfixiaba con efectividad. El instinto de supervivencia del rey le hizo actuar sin pensar, y dio una patada que lanzó al oráculo por la ventana. Todos miraron la escena con terror.

-¡Judal-kun!/ ¡Judal!

Ninguno pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para detener se caída, se asomaron para observar que el joven estaba tendido en el sitio sin mover un solo músculo y sangrado abundantemente en su mayoría de la cabeza. Se acercaron rápidamente para auxiliarle, pero de solo verlo pueden estar bien seguros de algo, y es que no ha salido bien librado.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ay pobre Judal, de veras parece que lo odio, cuando yo lo amo y me gusta verlo feliz. Quién sabe porque le pasa, lo peor, seguirá sufriendo . Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a los que comentan, me hacen muy pero muy pero de veras muy feliz :)**

 **Laraju.-Oh si, la inspiración ataca en momentos tan extraños, aunque más bien en la noche es cuando tengo tiempo de escribir XD. Oh si, a mi también me gusta mucho comentar las historias que sigo, aunque te entiendo con eso de que desde el móvil no se puede, por eso aprovecho cuando voy al cyber :) Ja ja ja si tiendo a subir capitulo semanal o cada dos semanas por eso se acumulan, aunque sigo peleando con ese original XD. Oh que genial que te parezca que se pone interesante, con el trabajo que me cuesta XD. Que quiere Arba? Buena pregunta, aún me debato entre tres opciones XD. Si, Judal siempre será bello, hermoso y sexy, espero que te guste la continuación y gracias por tu genial apoyo, es muy importante para mi. Eres genial!**

 **Irara.-Ves como digo que eres avispada? En que momento se sitúa el universo magi? Más o menos luego del arco de Alma Toran y la pelea contra Gyokuen, o no, no lo dije, pero igual si se te olvido no pasa nada, para eso estoy, a menos que con tanto fic a mi también me pase XD. Espero que no ja ja ja. Uy no me tientes con Judala ja ja ja ya que este fic esta destinado al público que lee no yayoi no meto parejas de ese tipo, por respeto a ustedes porque se que a muchos no les gusta, pero vaya que es difícil porque es lo que escribo XD. Gracias por comentar :)**

 **MecyLyss.-OH POR DIOS! HOLA AMIGA! Como te extrañe y más a tus historias! Quiero una pronto! Judala cof cof ok no XD. Oh que bueno que te guste como va! Oh eso de intercalar mundos o presente y pasado se me dio desde un fic que tengo del fandom de Yugi el peso de las vidas pasadas y desde el fuego que queme al sol, no se, me pareció divertido de escribir XD. Ja ja ja creo que yo también odio a Arba, aunque no del todo y es por una teoría que tengo con respecto al manga, pero jamás he compartido capaz de que termina siendo spoiler y me linchan, yo lo haría (? Oh si Judal, agarra valor, aunque creo que se me pasó la mano en el capitulo de hoy Por cierto que es eso de waifu? Como soy novata aún hay un buen de términos que no conozco XD. Uy si, armar teorías es la ostia! Espero que te guste la continuación y muchas gracias por tu apoyo querida amiga. TE QUIERO MUCHO Y SIGO ESPERANDO FIC TUYO. Mmm como que escrito así se ve medio maniático XD.**

 **Anónimo.-Oh si, poco a poco comienzan a salir detalles. Yo también odio a Arba, bienvenida al club XD. Si, pobre Judal y le irá peor. Oh de la carta no fue Kougyoku, tampoco Sinbad, ah ni Ka Koubun. Te unes al grupo que adivina? Quién crees que fue? Espero que te guste el capitulo y muchas gracias por el apoyo. ES SUPER GENIAL VOLVER A LEERTE!**

 **Bueno, y eso es todo por hoy, gracias a todos por continuar leyendo! Los amo!**


	12. Cuando los amigos se vuelven enemigos

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 12 Cuando los amigos se vuelven enemigos.**

 **.**

El monarca, su visir y el pequeño llegaron de inmediato al sitio donde cayó Judal le miraron sin mover un solo músculo parecía no respirar. ¿En verdad está pasando o es culpa de los nervios que les invaden? Es el peli azul quien se arrodilla para revisar su condición, suspira aliviado al saber que por lo menos esta vivo.

-Judal-kun.

Le llama algunas veces pero no recibe respuesta y la hemorragia en su cabeza no parece tener intención de ceder. Afortunadamente Sphintus le mostró algunos hechizos curativos cuando estuvo en Magnostad, no es tan bueno pero al menos evitará que muera desangrado. Invoca su rukh dorado y este sana las heridas del sol negro que aún no logra abrir los ojos.

-¿Estará bien?-el peli morado.

-No lo sé, solo fui capaz de cerrar sus heridas pero no tengo idea de si el fuerte golpe en la cabeza pueda tener consecuencias.

-De ser así ¿qué podría ocurrir?

Aladdin negó con la cabeza, ignora la respuesta.

-Ya veo.

-Por ahora tenemos que llevarlo a que descanse, pero sería buena idea que le pidieras a alguien que revise su estado.

-Lo haré de inmediato.

El mayor tomó al sacerdote entre sus brazos. Por si no fuera suficiente la enorme culpabilidad que siente, la sangre aún fresca del chico que se impregna en su ropa como una voz silenciosa que repite todo el tiempo un "jamás te perdonaré". No ha sido su intención lastimarle y sin embargo le ha llevado al borde de la muerte. Quizá tuvo razón al decir que es una basura porque es exactamente como se siente.

Llegan a la habitación del rey, la más grande y que ahora solo refleja el arrepentimiento de su dueño. Incluso Jafar le mira preocupado, jamás han sido buenos amigos ni nada parecido, incluso fantaseó varias veces con que sería él quien acabara con su vida. Pero ahora que le ve tan frágil y lastimado no puede evitar sentirse como el ser más despreciable del universo. Judal estaba indefenso sin su magia y Sinbad no se la pensó dos veces para encararle, incluso él hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿Quién es el verdadero monstruo entonces? Podría jurar que las lágrimas están a punto de salir pero el poco orgullo que aún le queda le impide hacerlo. Mira de reojo al niño que muestra un semblante imperturbable, casi frío. Le impresiona lo maduro que puede llegar a ser en ocasiones como estas. Porque en realidad es alguien bastante empático, quizá demasiado y entiende que si hay alguien que en verdad lamente lo que ha ocurrido es él. Pero posee el temple necesario para hacer lo correcto en el momento indicado. Mientras que él se encuentra a punto de quebrar su espíritu, por nada más y nada menos que un enemigo. Ni eso puede hacer bien, se supone que lo odie no que se compadezca. Comienza a sentirse ansioso y decide pensar en el dolor de su aún lastimado cuerpo, lo prefiere a continuar recurriendo a sinsentidos. Muerde su labio frustrado y mueve los pies inquieto para caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Deberías calmarte Jafar-onisan, fue un accidente.

-Estoy...

Los ojos azulinos que le observaban con seriedad le recordaron que es un magi, no tiene sentido mentirle, el niño sabía antes del primer movimiento lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Lo siento, es culpa nuestra que Judal...

-Fue un accidente. Se que ojisan no tenía intención de lastimarlo es solo que Judal-kun suele ser alguien complicado y no tiene idea de como lidiar con él.

-Tu puedes.

-No tengo tanto tiempo de conocerlo, no le guardo ningún rencor.

-¿Y lo de Ugo?

-...

-Si no hubiera sido por el enfrentamiento que tuvieron el podría...

-El pasado es pasado y ahí debería quedarse. Aún si guardara esos sentimientos no me harían ningún bien. Quiero caminar hacia adelante, es lo que deberías hacer-poso una mano sobre la frente del oráculo-es lo que...-pronto su rostro perdió todo color.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!-exclamó el oji esmeralda aterrado.

-No...¡No esta respirando!

-¡¿Qué?!

El albino se acercó un poco para corroborar que lo mencionado es verdad, y no solo eso cuando revisó su pulso se dió cuenta de que su corazón no latia.

-¡Maldición!

Se colocó arriba del azabache y comenzó a realizar un masaje cardiovascular haciendo presión sobre su pecho.

-Uno, dos, tres-presión-uno, dos tres-presión.

Ni toda la madurez del mundo evitó que el pequeño temblara asustado, no importa la gran responsabilidad que cargue sobre sus hombros aún es muy joven, sus labios se movieron de forma torpe antes de emitir comentario alguno.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Ha tenido un infarto.

-¿Eh?

Al instante el mayor recordó que el peli azul no tiene mucho en este mundo, es normal que desconozca términos tan comunes.

-Su corazón se detuvo.

Eso último si que lo entendió, dio un paso hacia atrás por la impresión pero se mantuvo en pie utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo?

-Eso intento, porque de no hacerlo...Sin no llegará a tiempo con el médico.

-¡Me lleva pon de tu parte estúpido!

Los nervios traicionaron al hombre diplomático de Sindria que siempre hablaba de manera educada siendo quien se encarga de la política y protocolos y sorprendiendo al niño que jamás le había escuchado una grosería. Pero no es algo que no hubiera hecho antes, cuando era asesino competía perfectamente con el oráculo por quien tenía el peor lenguaje. Resignado a que con solo su esfuerzo no iba a lograr salvarlo rodeó al chico con su contenedor familiar a la vez que continuaba con el masaje.

-Bararak sei.-Una pequeña descarga eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo del herido.

-¡Onisan!

-¿Qué intenta hacer? Su rukh no me indica que quiera dañarlo pero...

-¡Cof cof cof...!

El sol negro se contrajo en una violenta tos despertando al fin y tirando al mayor con el movimiento. Se reincorporo sentándose en la cama e inspirando con fuerza para regularizar su respiración. Luego de minuto y medio lo consiguió, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos mirando al par, visir incluido que hizo de cuenta que su trasero no dolía después de semejante sentón.

Algo andaba mal, sus ojos no lucían como siempre. ¿Acaso es alguna clase de juego? Se decía en sus adentros el general, que se acercó hasta quedar a nada del rostro del azabache y apuntando con su contenedor a su cuello solo por si acaso.

-¿Cómo te sientes Judal?

El magi no dijo nada vio a su alrededor confundido y ladeo la cabeza, el peli azul que compendió de inmediato la situación se acercó a él.

-¿Sabes quien soy?-negó con la cabeza-no puede ser...

-¿Qué?

-Parece que debido al golpe...ha perdido la memoria.

El peli blanco suspiró fastidiado, aún cuando era culpa de su rey lo que ocurría con el sacerdote no podía negar que aún siendo la víctima les causaba problemas. Ahora no solo estaba herido, ni hasta hace pocos minutos casi muerto sino que además no tiene magia y lo peor de todo ha perdido la memoria y esto último si fue directamente culpa de ellos. ¿Cómo explicarían al imperio lo sucedido? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Hakuryuu? Aún más importante. ¿Qué haría al respecto Ren Kouen?

-Nos hemos metido en un enorme problema Sin...

...

En el mundo de estudiantes.

Han pasado un par de semanas de que Kougyoku conoció a Judal en persona, pero lo más importante de todo es que continúa acosandola en sus sueños. Pero ya no le molesta tanto. Ha llegado ha pensar que es un chico increíblemente dulce pero tiene terribles problemas para expresar lo que siente y eso si su terrible lenguaje para nada fue su imaginación. Pero no le molesta, le agrada y bastante. Tiene muchas ganas de conocerlo mejor pero no logra hayar la excusa adecuada.

Hoy se ha puesto su más linda ropa y sale de casa con dirección al hogar de los Jehoahaz Abraham pues ha quedado con Aladdin de ir a comprar un vestido para el cumpleaños de una amiga que se festejará en un elegante salón.

Llega y toca el timbre, espera y nada. Repite la acción con el mismo resultado. Insiste en ello como cinco minutos sin escuchar movimiento alguno.

-Que raro el no me haría esto ¿se le habrá olvidado? ¿Debería llamarlo y preguntar?

Escuchó que alguien se acercaba y sonrió.

-Tal vez solo se quedó dormido.

-¿Qué carajo...? ¿Vieja?

-¿Judal?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quedé con Aladdin para que me ayudara a escoger un vestido.

-El enano no está, se largo muy temprano a la biblioteca, me dijo que estaría ocupado, muy ocupado no se porque rayos insistió con eso.

-Ya veo-la peli rosa bajo la cabeza desanimada.

-¿Es muy importante?

-Si.

El azabache le cerró la puerta en pleno rostro dejandola boquiabierta, hasta que fue capaz de reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué te...?!

Alzó su brazo para estrellarlo con furia en la madera quedándose congelada antes de completar el impacto en el pecho de Judal que salió del sitio.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó fastidiado.

-¡Nada!

La joven quedó sorprendida al ver que el mayor había cogido una chamarra, y al parecer su cartera y móvil pues aún los tenía en las manos.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Se supone que necesitas ayuda ¿o no? Eso si, cuando vea al estúpido enano le daré una golpiza ¿cómo se largo si se habían citado?

-¿Será por qué no dejo de hablar de Judal? ¿Me has dado una oportunidad? ¡Gracias Aladdin!

Sonrió de forma tonta.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-No le vayas a decir nada, olvidé que le dije que era la próxima semana.

-Pues que tonta.

-Ja ja ja no es para tanto Judal.

Se dio la media vuelta mientras el contrario veía sus menchones rosados pasar delante de él, pudiendo apreciar su aroma el mismo que recuerda y no pudo contenerse, la jaló del brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo posando sus labios sobre los ajenos. La menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero no se resistió. Por alguna razón sintió que era todo tan familiar, de manera instintiva subió sus brazos y rodeo el cuello del chico y el hizo lo mismo con la cintura, la acercaba cada vez más a él como si con ello pudiera recuperar el tiempo perdido. Kougyoku separó los labios para introducir un poco de aire pero el instante fue aprovechado por el otro que introdujo su lengua tocando con suavidad el lugar incluso un poco de timidez le pareció curioso que un chico que se nota desde lejos que le vale la opinión de los demás pueda realizar ese tipo de besos, sin embargo esta segura de que no es la primera vez que siente algo así. El azabache baja besando su cuello y clavicula con intención de probar cada porción de piel pero se detiene en seco.

-¡Controlate imbécil! Lo que menos quiero es asustarla, pero la hecho tanto de menos, ojalá pudiera tocarla y abrazarla como antes, pero a este paso va a terminar pensando que quiero violarla. Menos mal que no soy como el enano o el rey idiota porque seguro ya habría hecho alguna asquerosidad.

Soltó de golpe a la chica que le miró confundida.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¡Si!

...

Como el centro comercial no estaba muy lejos decidieron ir a pie.

-Gracias por acompañarme.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer...por cierto ¿por qué querías que él te ayudara? ¿No se supone que Kouha tiene buen gusto para la ropa? Hasta donde sé es un quisquilloso y Kouen también podría haberlo hecho de maravilla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ah...lo escuche en una conversación por teléfono entre mi hermano y el idiota que tiene por amigo.

-¿Alibaba-chan?

El joven se encogio de hombros, entre menos le preguntara mejor. Pues le ha mentido. Sabe muy bien como es Kouha porque era uno de sus candidatos a rey aunque claro en otro mundo. Pero las personalidades no parecen ser distintas a como los conoce, incluso gustos y relaciones y por ello tiene la esperanza de que Kougyoku se vuelva a enamorar de él, pero no quiere llevar las cosas demasiado rápido, porque esta no es la primera vez que habla con la peli rosa frente a él, no un ser de otro mundo, no una vida alterna, ella. Pero lo ha olvidado, por eso esta vez se asegura de que sea distinto. Con cada encuentro en sus sueños y en la vida real introduce un poco de magoi en ella para protegerla del poder de esa persona y que esta vez no lo pueda olvidar. Solo espera lograrlo a tiempo porque tal y como le dijo a su hermano su poder está limitado y puede llegar a ser peligroso, aún se siente perfectamente pero no está muy seguro de cuanta energía ha empleado. Pero arriesgarse por ella bien vale la pena.

Llegan al lugar y miran los aparadores, Kougyoku no deja de pensar en lo lindos que se ven aunque algo reveladores para su gusto. Judal cree que sin importar cual escoja se verá bien, todo le sienta como guante. Luego de dar varias vueltas entran a una tienda, la menor camina y se mete entre los estantes divertida como si fuera niña pequeña mientras el otro le mira entretenido, sonríe con maldad y se acerca para susurrar.

-¿Y si nos robamos algo?

-¡¿Cómo crees?!

-¡Ja ja ja ja deberías ver tu cara!

-¡No molestes!

-Imposible es muy divertido.

El azabache no podía controlarse reía literalmente como desquiciado, pero por alguna razón se veía guapísimo a los ojos de la chica.

-Seguro que hay algo mal muy pero muy mal en mi, pero no puedo evitar el sentirme atraída por él. Me ha salvado tantas veces con sus palabras, ese día en el callejón, con la tarea, hoy. ¿Por qué hace tanto por mi? ¿Cómo es que la gente no se da cuenta de que es alguien maravilloso? Estoy de acuerdo en que es grosero, enojón, infantil, voluntarioso y engreido. Pero también es dulce, tierno, detallista, divertido y amable. En cierta forma me recuerda a Aladdin, solo que mi amigo es más directo. Para quien no conoce a Judal puede pensar lo contrario pero cuando son temas importantes los guarda para si mismo. Es demasiado orgulloso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te ayudo a escoger uno o quieres decidirlo por ti misma?

-¿Por qué no ambos?

-Te ganeré vieja.

-¡No es una competencia!

-Claro que si, quiero que uses el vestido que yo escoja.

-¡Que controlador!

El aludido hizo una mueca enternecedora y en nada le perdió de vista.

El hambre de victoria llegó a la menor que revisó cuanto vestido se puso en su camino tomando los que más llamaban su atención. Tomo como diez y se metió al probador donde el otro ya le esperaba con una sola prenda.

-Estas muy seguro ¿eh?

-¿Qué te digo? Tengo tan o mejor gusto que Kouha.

-Ya lo veremos.

La joven entró se probó el primero y salió para recibir la opinión del oji escarlata.

-¿Qué tal?

-Insipido.

-¿Lo crees?

-Si.

La peli rosa lo miró sin saber porque lo escogió también pensaba que era muy sencillo pero una parte de su ser le hizo pensar que no merecía algo mejor.

Repitió el proceso.

-¿Y este?

-Es morado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Me recuerda a cierto idiota pervertido.

Kougyoku rememoró lo acontecido en el tren y es casi ella quien se arranca la ropa.

Luego de probarse todos y que Judal le diera el visto bueno en tres el le dio el que eligió para ella. Lo tomó sorprendida porque ese mismo vestido le había encantado a la primera pero pensaba que era revelador y temía verse vulgar por lo que le pasó de largo. No dijo nada y salió poco después.

-¿Q-qué tal?

El chico quedó anonadado le lucía mil veces mejor de lo que creyó en sus más salvajes fantasías, de acuerdo no es para tanto...aunque casi.

-Perfecto.

Dijo con simpleza y sin siquiera pestañear. La peli fiusha oculto su rostro con las manos pues la intensa mirada vaya que hacia efecto. Quedó casi clavada en su sitio sin poder dar un paso debido a la vergüenza. Mejor aún para su acompañante que observaba ese entallado vestido color vino sin mangas y con un pronunciado escote en la espalda que casi llegaba de manera peligrosa a la cintura. Un ropaje que puede resultar claramente vulgar en la mayoría de los cuerpos pero no en Kougyoku que le hace resaltar con su figura al tiempo que le dota de una sensualidad elegante, hasta ella lo pensó en cuanto se miró al espejo.

-¿Cómo ha logrado esta maravilla?

-Ha sido fácil porque eres tu.

-¿Puedes leer la mente?

-No, pero con lo simple que eres ni falta hace.

-¿No crees que es demasiado para mi?

-Depende.

-¿De?

-¿Puedes invitar a alguien?

-Si.

-¿Ya tienes a quien?

-No.

-¿Te importa perder tu virginidad en esa fiesta?

-¿Eh?

-Lo digo porque con ese vestido tan provocador lo único que conseguiras es que cualquier cerdo imbécil sienta deseos de violarte.

-¡Mejor no!

Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a cambiarse, pero le detuvo de la mano.

-No tienes que torcer tus deseos en bien de la opinión de los demás. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar me valdría parecer una zorra con tal de usar lo que quiero. No te niegues una oportunidad basada en terceros.

-Pero si tienes razón...

-Por eso pregunté si puedes llevar compañía. Estoy seguro de que tu sola te darás a respetar, pero en caso de que necesites ayuda puedo cooperar surtiendome a unos cuantos.

-Eso quiere decir.

-Que si no te molesta quiero ir contigo.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡¿No?!

-¡Es decir que no me molesta! ¡Será todo un placer!

-Más te vale, ya me habías espantado tonta.

-¿Eh?-le miró divertida.

-No molestes.

Se giró para salir del sitio.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Por algo de beber, no se porque pero hace mucho calor, ah si y el vestido lo pago cuando regrese.

-Pero...

-Ya no te pongas difícil.

El mayor se fue y ella se quedó mirando la nada. Definitivamente nunca sabe como va a reaccionar.

Pasó a la caja y Judal ya estaba de vuelta con una bolsa que contenía un par de botellas, pagó la prenda y fueron a sentarse a una banca, el azabache le extendió un jugo de durazno.

-Vaya que curioso sabor.

-¿Es raro?

-No, pero no conocía a nadie que le gustara.

-Pues a mi me encanta, es la mejor fruta del mundo.

-Eres un tontito Judal-chan.

La peli rosa sonrió con ternura y él casi cae de la impresión, le ha llamado como antaño.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-¿Judal-chan?

Se abrazo a ella con fuerza, al fin tenía un poco de su relación pérdida, si las cosas iban bien todo volvería a la normalidad, en otro mundo claro está pero es lo de menos si puede estar con su única y querida Kougyoku.

-No entiendo porque todo me parece tan nostálgico, tan natural. Pero estoy segura de que me gusta estar con él. Disfruto de los momentos que pasamos juntos. De ver su sonrisa incluso me he acostumbrado a su manera de hablar. ¡Lo quiero tanto! ¡Tanto!

-Te quiero-emitió esta vez en voz alta sonrojándose y clavando el rostro en el pecho ajeno para no tener que enfrentar la burla. Pero esta nunca llegó, en su lugar una mano le sujeto del mentón pudo ver que Judal estaba igual o más colorado que ella. Este acercó sus labios y beso su mejillas, luego su frente y finalmente sus labios con un delicado movimiento que casi pareció derretirla cual si fuera chocolate para luego sonreír con inocencia que de alguna manera choca con la personalidad del joven que conoce pero que sin embargo también encaja a la perfección misteriosamente.

-Yo también te quiero como no tienes idea Kougyoku, no te alejes de mi por favor.

-Jamás lo haría.

-¿Puedo creer en tus palabras?

-Si.

Y unieron sus labios nuevamente. No es la primera vez que se acerca tanto a la chica que fuera su novia, pero siempre terminaba olvidándolo, está vez será diferente porque él hará que así sea. No es la primera vez que confía en sus palabras pero ahora en verdad desea creer que podrán estar juntos para siempre. Sin que la peli rosa lo note el mayor ha dejado salir un par de lágrimas, aún con todo el orgullo del que es dueño su corazón no es de piedra y ya ha sufrido bastante. No la soltará de sus brazos hasta que la inseguridad en su pecho desaparezca; cuando se asegure de que su amada no se apartará de su lado.

...

En el mundo de magi.

Poco después de que Aladdin y Jafar fueran testigos de la amnesia del oráculo llegó el monarca en compañía de un médico que luego de revisar la condición del joven les miraba serio.

-Parece que sus heridas sanaran pronto incluido ese golpe en la cabeza que no le pone en riesgo, pero me temo que en lo que concierne a su falta de memoria nada puedo hacer. Supongo que para ello sería más eficiente un mago.

-Ya veo...muchas gracias por todo-el peli morado.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite a la hora que sea, no dude en llamarme su majestad.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

El médico se retiró y todos observaron en silencio a Judal, no ha dicho una sola palabra. Se ve tranquilo pero tiene una apariencia tan frágil que pareciera que con un roce se romperá en miles de fragmentos. El peli azul sintió una punzada en su pecho y se acercó colocando una mano en la mejilla del sacerdote que no rehuyó el contacto pero tampoco lo disfruto. Como si no sintiera nada, no reaccionó ni de la más mínima forma.

-Judal-kun.

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas pero estas no salieron, no podía derrumbarse ahora que su amigo necesita ayuda. Se quedó en la misma posición hasta que el azabache le retiró la mano suavemente.

-¿Acaso ha logrado reaccionar? No, continúa igual. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy preocupado pero si entró a su mente con la magia de Solomon...no, su condición no es la mejor podría pasar algo en verdad malo. ¿Por qué no puedo ayudarlo? ¿Por qué siempre es él quien sufre? No es justo, el que cayera en la depravación no fue culpa suya. ¿Por qué tiene que continuar pagando por un pecado no cometido? ¿Por qué le...?

-Ojisan.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Me ocultas algo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Sabes quién es responsable de que no pueda usar su magia?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-No tengo porque mentirte.

-Ya veo.

El menor tomo al azabache de la mano y le indujo a ponerse de pie con dirección a la ventana.

-¡Espera Aladdin! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!

-No se porque lo haces pero me ocultas cosas. No puedo confiar en que cuides a Judal-kun, lo llevó de regreso al imperio.

-No puede irse...¡aún tiene que hacerse responsable por lo que le hizo a Jafar y a los demás soldados! ¡El es mío!

-No es una posesión u objeto que puedas reclamar.

-No te dejaré ir.

-No puedes retenerlo, iniciarás una guerra con Kouen-ojisan si lo secuestras.

-Ya pensaré en algo.

-Has cambiado mucho.

-¿Te pondrás de su lado? ¿Tanto así me odias?-el niño negó con la cabeza.

-Me agradas, por eso no quiero ver que se hagan daño porque Hakuryuu-onisan y toda su familia también me importa. No me hagas elegir.

-No lo hago, es tan simple como que te quedes en el bando correcto.

-¿Y cuál es?

-El...

La mirada azulina le hizo entender que no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Entonces les elegirás a ellos.

-No.

-¡No te entiendo!

-Exacto.

El menor tomo al sacerdote de la cintura mientras el se aferraba con fuerza para no caer y comenzaron a levitar.

-Tengo su varita.

-No, la tomé hace poco.

-¿Cómo la...? El rukh. No voy a retirar la barrera Aladdin, no podrás salir. Y si lo logras...solo quiero que entiendas que en cuanto pongas en pie fuera de Sindria seremos enemigos. Alibaba-kun y Morgiana...

-Ellos entenderán y sabrán protegerse, además no tienen nada que ver en lo que estoy haciendo, no querrás meterte en problemas con Kou, Balbad y los fanalis ¿o si?

El rey apretó la mandíbula frustrado, hablar con el hijo de Solomon e intentar chantajearlo no era lo mismo que hacerlo con el sol negro. El cuarto magi es mucho más astuto de lo que su corta edad pueda demostrar.

-Entonces lo haré por la fuerza.

-Podemos intentarlo, pero no quiero pelear contigo.

-¿Me subestimas porque eres un magi?

-Me preocupo porque somos amigos.

-Si te vas no te perdonaré.

-En verdad lo siento ojisan.

El menor comenzó a levitar, el peli morado intento equiparse a Baal pero estaba muy mal trecho y le fue imposible. Jafar le observa triste hace mucho que Sinbad no es el hombre que admiraba, pero aún tiene la esperanza de que recobre la cordura. El oji miel se acercó a la ventana y grito en dirección a varios soldados que iban pasando.

-¡Pronto detengan a Aladdin quiere secuestrar al oráculo del imperio Kou!

Sus subordinados le miraron confundidos por sus palabras pero no dudaron un instante para seguir las órdenes de su rey.

Pronto el peli azul se vio atacado por miles de flechas de los que considera amigos, uso su borg y se cubrió de todo ataque. Le dolía ver que antiguos aliados ahora son sus enemigos pero no podía regresar. Una gran ola se cruzó en su camino y se detuvo en seco en pleno aire.

-No puedo dejarte ir Aladdin-kun-dijo su maestra tomando con fuerza su bastón mientras temblaba.

-Lo siento Yam-san.

-Por favor, no quiero lastimarte.

-Yo tampoco.

-Pero es una orden de mi rey.

-Lo sé.

-No me odies.

-Jamás lo haría, tampoco a ojisan. Solo está un poco perdido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy seguro de que lo sabes.

La peli aqua mordió su labio pero aún así lanzó un ataque devastador que fue evaporado con uno de fuego, el infante le pasó de largo y se dirigió a la barrera con intención de romperla. Pero una gran lanza de hielo se le adelantó. Miró sorprendido a Judal notando que no había cambiado su expresión pero de alguna manera le había robado su varita. Sonrió. Es probable que tenga amnesia pero su amigo aún está ahí.

-Recuerda que no puedes usar magia, es malo en tu condición actual.

Un temblor del mayor le hizo ver que se había esforzado de más así que le dio un poco de magoi en lo que volaban a toda prisa para huir del reino y llegar a Kou.

La maga de agua bajó a tierra donde ya le esperaban Sharkan y Drakon.

-¿Crees que estuvo bien dejarles ir?-el moreno.

-Confío en Aladdin-kun, no buscaría jamás un mal para Sindria.

-Si tu lo dices, lo importante es que no le digas a Sinbad.

-¿Que no me diga qué?

El aludido se presento ante ellos. Pero se veía distinto a otras ocasiones, incluso su ropa estaba manchada con algo de sangre suya y parecía no importarle. Como si no sintiera dolor alguno.

-¿Quién eres tu?

Dijo la oji celeste instintivamente.

-Tu rey por supuesto.

Sonrió de lado provocando un escalofrío en todos los presentes.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno como ya sabrán no tengo compu y no me fue posible ir a un cyber pero aquí la conti que por eso fue más larga XD. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo. Y las dudas ya saben que se irán respondiendo de a poco XD. Para los que me preguntaban en que época se sitúa el universo magi es después del arco de Alma Toran y la muerte de Gyokuen pero los acontecimientos no se darán igual, aunque tampoco me olvidaré del rencor de Hakuryuu contra Kouen pero eso poco a poco ja ja ja.**

 **Irara.-Por qué lastimo tanto a Judal? No lo se buaaaa . Si que cosas con el karma, has tu trabajo! (? Ok no. Oh si es luego de la pelea contra Gyokuen pero antes de la pelea de Hakuryuu, Judal, Aladdin y Alibaba para cambiar algunas cosas, tampoco la revolución de Hakuryuu será incluida todo pasará algo o muy diferente XD. Muchas gracias por el comentario! Nah yo digo que si, pero eso me gusta porque a veces ustedes ven cosas que yo no y eso es genial!**

 **Laraju.- Que genial! :) si a veces se me pasa la mano con el sufrimiento y mira que yo amo verlos felices . Oh sin duda no hay mejor que ver a Judal feliz, guapo y sexy, quizá en un lemmon? Asdafsdasf ja ja ja algún día...¡¿A quién engaño?! ¡Ya quiero escribir algo así! ¡Me lleva pero todo sea por contar con calma la historia! XD. Espero que te guste la continuación y muchas gracias por el apoyo! :)**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leen! ¡LOS AMO Y NOS VEMOS CON LA CONTINUACIÓN!**


	13. Los encuentros pueden ser algo bueno

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13 Los encuentros pueden ser algo bueno o todo lo contrario.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el mundo de estudiantes.

Los jóvenes continuaban unidos en un abrazo.

-Ah, Judal-chan.

La chica trataba de liberarse sin esforzarse mucho cabe decir y es que para nada era incómoda la sensación, incluso podría jurar que la anhelaba. Sin embargo debía admitir que le ponía nerviosa. El mayor notó su malestar pero fingió no hacerlo. Tenía mucho que esperaba este tipo de contacto y por nada del mundo se privaría de la oportunidad. Le dejaría ir en cuanto sus sentidos estuvieran satisfechos, cuando su calor y aroma quedarán impregnados en su ser. Suspiró luego de diez minutos y la soltó, ninguno desvió la mirada, muy por el contrario se observaban con intensidad.

-¿Y bien?-el azabache.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿En dónde te veo para llevarte a la fiesta? Necesito que me digas la hora y el sitio.

-¡Lo olvidé!

-Ya lo noté, eres muy distraída, pero eso te hace ver muy linda-sonrió infantilmente.

-Ah...e-este...¿Te parece bien el sábado a las doce del día en mi casa?

-No sé donde vives.

-¡Cierto!

-Te pasó mi móvil y me mandas la dirección en un mensaje.

-De acuerdo...¿no te afecta que sea tan temprano?

-A la hora que me digas, eres la que está invitada, yo solo voy de colado.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Eres mi acompañante!

El joven frunció el ceño claramente molesto.

- _¿Ahora qué le pasa? Creí que no había problemas. Pero se ve enojado. ¿Acaso dije algo malo? No quiero pelear con él. ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser tan torpe? ¿Y ahora qué hago?_

-¿Ocurre algo Judal-chan?

-Me molesta.

-¿Acompañarme?

-No tonta, que ni siquiera somos amigos.

-¡Ah! P-pues podemos serlo si es lo que quieres.

-Tampoco me convence.

-¿Entonces qué...?

Esta vez no pudo contenerse, abrazo a la peli rosa con mucha fuerza, incluso le causaba un poco de daño a ambos pero no le importó en lo más mínimo.

-He sido paciente, es difícil para mi, pero estoy cansado, no quiero continuar así. Te extraño. ¡Quiero que volvamos a ser novios!

La joven se tenso, no entiende muy bien de que va todo. El azabache suele decir cosas como "no es la primera vez" "ya no lo recuerdas" "quiero que todo sea como antes" "volvamos a ser novios". Todo le parece tan confuso y sin embargo tiene un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. Como si supiera con exactitud lo que siente el otro. Como si tuviera el mismo tipo de pensamientos. Ella también le extraña, le quiere y desea recuperar la relación que tenían.

- _¿La relación que teníamos? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que fuimos algo muy importante? ¿Qué debería hacer? Estoy confundida...¡No, estoy harta de sentirme así! ¡No quiero vivir el resto de mi vida con miedos e inseguridades!_

Miró al chico, le tomo del cuello de la camisa y forzó un beso que le dejó pasmado, para luego cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el contacto, uno que pareció una eternidad. Volvieron a mirarse.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas ser mi novia? ¡Espera no me digas!-se aclara la garganta algo nervioso-Kougyoku...¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Si!

Si su mente se niega a darle una respuesta seguirá a su corazón. Y este le dice que necesita a Judal, que lo ama.

El mayor volvió a tomarla en sus brazos.

- _Uh, creo que cada vez lo hace más fuerte. Bueno da igual se ve muy feliz._

No tenían intención de soltarse, pero comenzó a atardecer.

-Te acompaño a casa.

-Muchas gracias.

Y así volvieron a caminar pero esta vez con una lentitud increíble al tiempo que iban tomados de la mano. Llegaron al sitio y se dieron un beso para despedirse.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-un chico que recién llegaba.

-¡Kouha-onisama!

Los dos chicos se miraban intensamente, la joven estaba preocupada, a sabiendas del carácter de ambos temía que fueran a matarse. Un cuchillo en la escena se le antojaba creíble.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-el menor.

-Judal y más te vale que te acostumbres porque soy su novio.

El oji fiusha observó a su hermana, luego al otro, a la chica y de vuelta al intruso y ahí se quedó boquiabierto. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de emoción y en un rápido movimiento se abrazo del azabache.

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!

-¡Que felicidad! ¡Pensé que mi hermana se quedaría solterona y no es por nada pero el novio esta de muy buen ver.

-¡Hermano!

El más bajito se acercó al oído del otro para susurrar.

-¿Y ya lo hicieron?

-¿El qué?

-¡Que inocente~! Que si ya tuvieron sexo ¿que más?

-¡Eres un cerdo!

Instantes después Kouha corría por su vida debido a su insolente e inapropiado comentario pero bien divertido. Le sorprende la buena condición de su cuñado. ¿Y cómo no? Si por ser terrible le causó más de un problema en su vida como magi, así que a pesar de ser un perezoso de primera no cometería el mismo y estúpido error. Mala suerte para su ahora víctima pues le ha cogido, y aún así tiene una enorme sonrisa.

El sentimiento se le hizo tan nostálgico que le dejó ir, casi podría jurar que miraba al tercer príncipe imperial, es muy curioso.

-Ya me dio flojera, tienes suerte de que no desee partirte la cara.

-Me da gusto que Kougyoku te vaya abierto el corazón. Siendo sincero estaba preocupado siempre me dio la impresión de que buscaba algo que no llegaba a ella y tengo el extraño presentimiento de que eras tú...si un día necesitas que no haya nadie en la casa para hacer cositas ricas dime~.

-Eres un asco.

-Pero soy comprensivo~.

-Nunca vas a cambiar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Nah.

Se dio la media vuelta y regresó con su novia.

-Entonces nos vemos el sábado Kougyoku.

-Seguro.

Los dos sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente para despedirse.

El azabache iba caminando muy feliz. Al fin ha logrado que sean novios, todo debe ser distinto, tiene que salir bien.

Continúa con su andar sensual tan natural en él, llamando como siempre la atención de medio mundo, pero eso le vale un reverendo pepino. Todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos van dirigidos a su querida chica. Al pasar cerca de un callejón alguien le jala con bastante fuerza y le azota contra la pared de manera brusca, alza la mirada para reclamar y queda pasmado al encontrarse con un rostro conocido de sonrisa siniestra, lo peor el sujeto no parece tener la más mínima intención de soltarle.

-Veo que el magi de Kou esta muy contento. ¿Por fin te pasó algo bueno? Recuerda que eres mío, tu poder es mío, y tampoco voy a dejar que seas feliz con Kougyoku, la princesa me gusta y me la voy a quedar.

-¡No es un objeto rey idiota!

-Ah, que nostálgia me da ese apodo.

En ese momento el azabache cayó en cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando. Hasta donde lo ha corroborado con su hermano solo ellos dos poseen los recuerdos del otro mundo por la relación que tienen con el rukh. Alibaba, Kougyoku y al parecer Sinbad también son de ahí, pero ninguno parece tener memorias de ello.

-¿Entonces por qué? ¿Quién eres?

-No me digas que te olvidaste de mi.

-No puede ser...

...

En el mundo de magi.

Luego de un largo viaje Aladdin casi llegaba al imperio. Estaba cansado y bastante preocupado pensando en como explicar la situación. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido no quería que hubiera una guerra entre Sindria y Kou. Pero no veía posibilidad de que algo distinto tuviera lugar.

Llegó al lugar y se adentró al palacio teniendo cuidado de no ser visto y caminando por los corredores en compañía del sacerdote.

-¿Niño mugriento?

Se giró al escuchar una voz familiar.

-Kouha-kun.

-¿Qué ocurre? Te vez preocupado.

-Judal-kun.

-¿Qué le pasa? Se ve extraño.

-Perdió la memoria, necesito hablar con ojisan.

-Te llevo, en este momento esta revisando algunos documentos en la biblioteca.

-Gracias.

...

Con el pelirrojo.

Leía varios pergaminos concernientes a asuntos del imperio cuando llegó su hermanastro.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Hakuryuu?

-¿En dónde está Judal?

-No sé. ¿Tendría que tenerlo vigilado?

-No te quieras pasar de listo.

-Sabes que no lo hago. Quiero y respeto a mi familia.

-No me hagas reír, si te importara no hubieras dejado morir a mis hermanos.

-No llegué a tiempo, no quería que Hakuyuu y Hakuren murieran.

-Ya me tienen más que harto tus excusas sin sentido-empuñó con fuerza el contenedor de Zagan que traía en la mano y si bien el otro lo notó no le dio importancia-es mi deseo vengar sus muertes y para ello voy a tomar tu vida.

Giró su lanza y la clavó de una sola estocada en la pared, rozando muy de cerca la mejilla de Kouen que no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

-Te lo dije, no quiero pelear con mi familia.

-Si te defiendes o no, no me interesa. Igual te voy a matar.

La puerta se abrió de un rápido movimiento logrando que ambos centraran su atención en ello.

-¡Tenemos un problema En-nii!

El oji celeste miró a su magi y se acercó para hablar con el, pero en su camino se interpuso Kouha que le miraba furioso y le encaró.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Aún continuas con la estúpida idea de matarlo? ¿Cuándo entenderás que no fue su culpa?

-No voy a creer en sus mentiras, no son más que meras marionetas de esa mujer, bueno al menos me deshice de ella gracias a Judal.-apuntó su lanza al cuello del tercer príncipe tocando su piel y provocando una sutil herida.

-Si no puedo acabar con Kouen-dono lo haré contigo.

-¡Zagan!

-¡Leraje!

Los dos se habían equipado su djinn dipuestos a terminar con la vida del otro. Para nadie es un secreto que su relación es bastante complicada, solo necesitaban de un pretexto para hacerlo.

...

En Sindria.

El monarca ha pedido que detengan la persecución de Aladdin.

Camina de un lado a otro confundido y nervioso. Luego de hablar con Yamuraiha le vendaron las heridas que se habían abierto por tanto esfuerzo. Hasta el tuvo miedo al no haber sentido el dolor. Se detiene en su espejo y mira su rostro.

-¿Qué está pasando? No voy a permitir que tomes el control David.

- _¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes lo necesario para evitarlo? Nadie puede hacerlo porque soy un dios._

-¡No me interesa! ¡No dejaré que hundas al mundo en la oscuridad!

 _-Me sorprende que digas algo así. Tu y yo somos muy parecidos, podemos leer el destino, ya deberías entender que lo que quiero es..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Me doy por vencida! Soy un asco subiendo en esta página, por más que lo corrijo me borra diálogos y demás XD. Así que lo subiré tal cual queda en mi móvil porque como ya dije no tengo compu, pero es que me saca de quicio que la última vez incluso cambio el tipo de letra haciendo que los pensamientos internos se volvieran diálogos y así quedó muy raro. Así que de una vez aprovecho para decir que la ortografía no será la mejor y algunos diálogos los pega nunca entendí porque XD. Aunque tampoco creo sea incomprensible, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y por favor linda página ya no te comas los diálogos, te doy papas fritas si me ayudas va?**

 **Irara.-Aladdin y Judal si puden usar magia, pero Sheba y Solomon no porque no son los del mundo de magi. Por ahí Aladdin comentó que al parecer solo Sinbad, Alibaba, Kougyoku, Judal y él estaban en el mismo mundo, los demás aparecerán también pero no pertenecen a magi, sin embargo si tienen que ver porque en mi versión las personalidades y otras cosas no cambian así que si son pero no a excepción de los protas XD. Si, Sin es todo un caso si no lo hago malo lo pongo dudosamente bueno XD. Oh si, Judal perdió la memoria, pero sigue siendo un magi, me base mucho en el ejemplo de cuando Aladdin realizó su primer hechizo de viento, no sabía como y el rukh le dio la indicación :). Ja ja ja si caray me he manchado con Judal, y con respecto a Sinbad. Que te digo? Tengo una relación amor-odio con ese hombre XD. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Gracias a todos por leer! Les he dicho que los amo? 33333**


	14. Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14 Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. ¿O lo son?**

-¿Entonces por qué? ¿Quién eres?

-No me digas que te olvidaste de mí.

-No puede ser...

-Puede y lo es.

-Nah, solo eres tú. Ya me había asustado, por un momento creí que eras el imbécil de David. Pero vaya que se te da de maravilla imitarlo idiota, me asusté.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que no. Solo te seguía el juego, de lo que si tengo curiosidad es del por qué recuerdas ese mundo.

-No lo sé. Quizá porque soy una anormalidad.

-Wah ni este lugar te quiere.

-No es como que yo haya tenido algo que ver en ser como soy.

-Si claro ve por la vida dándotelas de santo, no voy a olvidar lo que nos hiciste.

-No te pido que lo hagas, no tengo perdón. Heri a mucha gente. Le debo una disculpa a Aladdin, a la princesa Kougyoku y aunque me cueste admitirlo a ti. Pero lo digo muy enserio quiero iniciar una relación con ella.

-¿Para que la humilles? No te voy a dar la oportunidad. Además llegaste tarde ya es mi novia.

-No es verdad.

-Si te lo crees o no es muy tu problema, no me interesa en lo más mínimo tu opinión.

-Podemos protegerla juntos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría tu ayuda?

-Estas solo, siempre lo estas.

-Las personas cambian, y no lo estoy.

-Jamás encontrarás a ser más confiable que yo.

-No necesito buscar, el enano es mi hermano.

-¿Aladdin?

-Así le digo ¿o no?

-El también es un rival en tu amor con Kougyoku.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esta enamorado de la princesa.

-Si como no.

-No tengo porque mentirte. El por qué apoyo tu relación con ella es algo que no sé.

-Alguien como tu no entiende de esas cosas. No quieres a nadie.

-No confíes en mi, lo que te digo me fue informado por Alibaba-kun.

-Ese idiota boca floja le voy a romper la cara cuando lo vea.

-¿Te molesta que me contara algo tan personal? No creí que Aladdin te agradará tanto.

-Siempre ha sido así. En aquel mundo estuvimos en distintos bandos, pero aquí es de mi familia. No voy a permitir que nadie les haga daño ni a el ni a Kougyoku, y eso incluye a esa persona.

-No tenías el poder para detenerle antes que eras un magi. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo tengas ahora?

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¡Casi me matas en más de una ocasión!

-Eso pasa cuando confias en la magia. No es algo malo pero debes pulir tus habilidades físicas.

-¿Y quién te crees para darme sermones? Eres la última persona de la que aceptaría un consejo.

El peli morado le tomo con más fuerza del brazo para estrellarlo de nueva cuenta contra la pared. En ambas ocasiones lo ha hecho con la intención de que Judal entienda sus limites, lo que no sabe es que la primera vez este se dejó atrapar.

El de orbes escarlata tomo la extremidad del contrario apartandole bruscamente para sorpresa suya. Por curiosidad el mayor dio un puñetazo al rostro que fue esquivado y casi impactado en la pared. Hicieron distancia y Sinbad dio una patada de altura media que Judal evadió saltando sobre la pierna y lanzadose contra él para terminar encima con expresión triunfante.

-No te creas que las cosas siempre serán iguales. No te necesito.

-Admito que mejoraste tu habilidad. Pero no posees magia.

-¿Quién lo dijo?-mostró una pequeña lanza de hielo que se clavó al lado del cuello del otro-pude haberte asesinado en este momento.

-Incluso lo haces sin mediador.

-No quiero que vuelvas a aparecer ante ninguno de nosotros, porque jamás voy a confiar en ti.

-Supongo que me lo merezco.

-¡¿Supones?!-dijo el azabache furioso-¡Por tu culpa estamos en esta situación! Creeme que si vas y te mueres le harías un enorme favor al mundo.

Se puso de pie y se retiró rápidamente, el solo estar en su presencia le causaba repulsión.

El joven continuó con su caminata disminuyendo el ritmo de esta una vez se dio cuenta de que no era seguido.

- _Maldita sea, tan buen día que tuve en compañía de Kougyoku y tenía que encontrarme con ese bastardo. No quería dirigirle la palabra nunca más pero tenía que dejarle en claro que no quiero que se acerque de nuevo a ella. No permitiré que la lastime otra vez. Y para variar lo del enano. Si es verdad lo que me dijo eso quiere decir que lo he lastimado sin darme cuenta, soy tan idiota como Sinbad. ¿Por qué nunca me contó que le gustaba? No, espera si lo hizo, pero tiene una manera de hablar muy extraña. También le decía a su candidato que le gustaba. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que en el caso de Kougyoku significaba que estaba enamorado? Necesito hablar con el._

Llegó a su casa y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano que para esa hora ya había vuelto de la biblioteca, se adentro sin tocar la puerta ganandose un gesto interrogante del menor que esperaba llegara de muy buen humor.

-¿Qué sucede Judal-kun?

-¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos?

-Que extraña pregunta.

-Contesta.

-Somos hermanos.

-No me refiero al vinculo que tenemos ahora. ¿Qué piensas con respecto a mi?

-Siempre te he considerado un importante muy importante amigo. Y ahora de verdad siento que eres un miembro de mi querida familia.

-¿Me contarías todo?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Todos tenemos secretos. Incluso tu.

-¿Qué hay con Kougyoku?

-Me agrada.

-¿Sientes algo por ella?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? Tantas preguntas no son de a gratis.

-¿La amas?

-...

-¡Responde maldita sea!

-El que lo haga o no, no cambia nada.

-¡Lo hace! ¡Si la quieres...heri tus sentimientos!

-Escuchame bien Judal-kun. Uno no elige de quien se enamora y si fui herido o no, no es culpa de nadie. Salvo mía por darme cuenta muy tarde que su corazón ya latia por alguien más.

-¡Siempre con tu extraña manera de hablar! ¡Dime las cosas directamente!

-¡Si, la amo! Pero esta enamorada de ti. Los quiero demasiado como para interponerme en su camino.

-Siempre eres así enano, si algo te importa deberías luchar por ello.

-Ja ja ja ¿ahora usas mis palabras? Lo sé, pero creo con toda mi alma que están hechos el uno para el otro.

-Que cursi.

-Uy si, bien que te sonrojaste.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Me largo!

-¡Hacen buena pareja!-se escuchaba cada vez más bajo.

El mayor se retiró a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir, demasiadas emociones por un día.

...

Al día siguiente la peli rosa iba muy animada al colegio encontrándose con su amigo rubio que tiene tremenda sonrisa.

-¡Alibaba-chan!

-¡Buenos días Kougyoku!

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No hablemos de eso, me da vergüenza que te hayas enterado.

-Ahora sabes que no puedes comer cosas en la calle.

-No creí que fuera tan delicado, pero solo para que no te preocupes me siento de maravilla.

-¡Que bien!

-¡Alibaba-kun! ¡Kougyoku!

tres se miraban con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ah, olvide que le dije a Yam-san que iría por unos documentos antes de clases, nos vemos en el salón.

-Claro, ve con cuidado-la chica.

Viendo que estaban solos el rubio decidió armarse de valor y declararse de una vez por todas a su amiga de la infancia, se removía nervioso y ruborizado.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Aún te duele el estómago?

El comentario no ayudó a mejorar la situación. Que dicho sea de paso no podía ser más bochornosa, bueno podría con su terrible karma ¿Para qué tentar a la suerte? Negó violentamente con la cabeza.

-Sabes que nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo.

-Uh si.

-Y pues, siempre he querido decirte algo pero por una u otra razón no he podido. Es muy importante.

-Oh, te escucho.

-Yo...la verdad es que...

-¡Tu puedes!

-¡Me asustas!

-¡¿Eh?!

¡Malditos nervios que le han traicionado.

-¡Me gustas!-se corrigió.

La chica se puso roja pero la mirada en su rostro no indicaba felicidad sino todo lo contrario. ¿Acaso la ofendió con su declaración?

-Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte.

-No te preocupes-sonrió con melancolía-tenía la impresión de que las cosas terminarían de esta manera. No sé por qué, pero quería que supieras que eres muy importante para mi.

Si bien dijo esas palabras con sinceridad no pudo evitar sentirse furioso. Pero no con su amiga. Trato de decirle decenas de veces que estaba enamorado de ella y no podía hacerlo. Incluso en una ocasión casi se lo lleva de corbata una moto y no es que eligiera mal el momento o el lugar. Es más bien como si una fuerza desconocida se lo impidiera. Y ahora que lograba hacerlo era rechazado, y esta casi seguro de la razón.

-Ya tienes novio ¿cierto?

-Si, desde ayer.

-Solo espero que no te haga llorar. Si te molesta dime y lo pongo en su lugar.

La chica le abrazo cariñosamente.

-Gracias por todo Alibaba-chan.

El oji miel sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero al menos esta vez soportaría el dolor en beneficio de la felicidad de la única mujer que ha amado en su vida.

...

El tan esperado día de la fiesta por fin llegó. No hubo grandes cambios en la vida de Kougyoku, pues si bien Aladdin había sido descubrierto por Judal y Alibaba se le confesó ninguno cambio su actitud hacia ella, aunque no se ha enterado del sentir del peli azul. Se pone el hermoso vestido que le hiciera favor de escoger Judal y baja a la sala para esperar a su novio. Cinco minutos antes de la hora suena el timbre y abre la puerta. Queda pasmada al ver al azabache. Tiene un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de color vino. Su combinación es elegante y sumamente sensual.

 _-¿Cómo es que no había notado lo guapo que es? ¿Cómo puede darme cuenta hasta ahora? No, de nuevo tengo esta extraña sensación. Lo conozco hace tanto tiempo. Lo es todo para mi. Estoy tan confundida. Solo tenemos un día de noviazgo y me da la impresión de haber compartido toda mi vida con el. Lo amo tanto que no parece algo real._ -Te amo Judal-chan.

-Yo también te amo Kougyoku, te vez muy hermosa.

La menor se sonrojó y cubrió su rostro. Ante tal gesto Judal fue incapaz de controlarse por más tiempo, la tomo de la muñeca. Entraron al hogar de la joven y cerró la puerta tras de si. La colocó contra la pared mientras besaba sus labios y se hacia paso en su interior, rosando y tocando con suavidad en una danza cuyas protagonistas eran sus lenguas. Realizando movimientos circulares, una arriba de otra. La posición daba completamente igual. Bajó besando su cuello con aroma a ciruela. Tenía la intención de detenerse ahí, pero era mucho tiempo sin tocarla, demasiado. Posó sus manos en los tirantes del vestido y los deslizó hacia abajo dejando expuesto ese par de hermosos pechos. Los rodeó besando toda zona que le era posible. Acercó su rostro a su seno izquierdo y beso el delicado botón de este para lamerlo y realizar pequeñas succiones. Mientras una de sus manos apretaba el otro para luego jugar con el botón ayudado de sus dedos pellizcandolo suavemente.

-Ah~

Un ligero gemido emitido por la chica que se ahogó sensualmente en su boca. Ambos sentían que el calor recorría todo su cuerpo. Judal acercó aún más su torso al contrario buscando más contacto. Deslizó la mano libre para tomar la pierna ajena sobre la tela. Quería hacerle el amor. Deseaba con toda su fuerza unir su alma con la del ser amado, pero no era el momento. No quería que volviera a olvidarlo. Colocó el vestido en su sitio ruborizandose luego de notar que los lindos botones de su novia estaban enrojecidos y firmes debido a la atención recibida. Si, quería continuar pero no debe. Dio un último beso en su frente para entregarle un poco más de magoi y le sonrió, los dos lo hicieron.

-Fue lindo Judal-chan.

-Algún día llegaremos más lejos, te lo prometo.

-Eres todo un caballero.

-Ja ja ja que comentario tan curioso con lo que acabamos de hacer.

-Lo digo porque no me obligaste.

-Nunca lo haría.

-Pero hay algo que me impresiona.

-¿Qué?

-No sé mucho de esto pero...¿no se supone que cuando los hombres hacen estas cosas tienen un problema ahí?

-No te entiendo.

La peli rosa estaba colorada como nunca y sin mirar a su pareja señaló la hombría del azabache, que también se puso del mismo color.

-¡Eres una tonta! ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mi hacer lo que hice?! ¡Ahora no creo poder hacerlo otra vez!

-¡No!

El grito de la joven sonó tan desesperado que no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-Te lo dije alguna vez, no soy como cierto idiota que se deja llevar por su libido sin más. Te amo pero sobre todo te respeto. Esto no se pondrá a trabajar hasta que sea el momento adecuado o lo mato.

-Ja ja ja ahora eres tu quien dice cosas curiosas.

-Por cierto-dijo un poco asustado-¿Tu familia está en casa?

-Solo estoy yo. Tuvieron cosas que hacer en la empresa.

-Que bueno.

 _-Menos mal. No sé en que rayos estaba pensando si Kouen nos hubiera visto así seguro que me castra. Y no es que le tenga miedo pero que al menos me deje usarlo._

Desecho de inmediato el pensamiento y ofreció su mano galantemente a la peli rosa.

-¿Nos vamos mi princesa?

-Que tierno.

Tomo la mano sonriendo con sensualidad, salieron del sitio y Judal le ayudó a subir a su monto para llevarle a la fiesta.

 _-¿Qué pensaría Kougyoku si supiera que si era una princesa? Pero para mi es mucho más que eso, es la emperatriz de mi corazón. ¡Que estúpido sonó eso! ¡¿Qué demonios me hace el amor?!_

En el camino la chica iba tomada con fuerza de la cintura de su novio, pegando su rostro a la espalda de este y siendo capaz de apreciar su delicado aroma provocando que toda una oleada de sentimientos le recorriera entera.

Llegaron a la fiesta y no pasaron ni dos minutos para que toda una bola de resbalosas se pusieran a coquetear con el oji rubí, pero este les pasó de largo siempre dándole su lugar a Kougyoku como su novia. La chica podía sentir decenas de miradas que casi la apuñalaban por la espalda pero no le importó, porque estaba en compañía del mejor hombre del mundo.

-Oh, ahí está mi amiga.

El mayor miró por donde se aproximaba una joven de largo cabello rubio que llegaba hasta el suelo, se le hizo curioso que fuese un rostro conocido, pero es algo a lo que ya esta acostumbrado.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sheherezade.

-Soy Judal.

-Voy al tocador-dijo la peli rosa-les dejo conocerse un poco mejor.

Se alejó con una sonrisa.

-Me da la impresión de que nos conocemos-dijo la chica.

-Nunca te había visto.

-Ya veo, tampoco yo. Es algo misterioso.

-Supongo.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tu nariz.

-¿Qué tiene?

La oji celeste le ofreció un pañuelo, el cual tomo y pronto se dio cuenta de que su nariz sangraba.

 _-¿Es porque le di a Kougyoku magoi? No, estoy seguro de que aún tengo más. ¿Qué rayos está pasando? No debería ser ni de cerca el tiempo limite. ¡¿Qué está pasando?!_

De la nada comenzó a sentirse muy débil y como era de esperar, se asustó. Se giró para ir en busca de su novia pero todo comenzó a darle vueltas, pronto dejó de ver las cosas a su alrededor y terminó por caer al piso sin sentido ante Sheherezade que le miraba aterrada, se acercó a revisar su estado notando que tenía un poco de fiebre. Fue en busca de su hermano para que le ayudara a llevarle a su cuarto y pudiera descansar, pero cuando volvió el joven ya no estaba. Corrió a informale a su amiga pero al igual que Judal se había esfumado del lugar.

...

En el mundo de magi.

El tercer y cuarto príncipes de Kou se miraban con intensidad casi asesina.

El azabache se siente en todo su derecho de castigar al que para el es un traidor y causante de la muerte de su familia: Kouen. Para Kouha es imperativo proteger la vida del hombre que más admira y quiere en el mundo. Su amado hermano mayor. Es natural que entre ellos exista esa relación tensa que les orille a desear la muerte del otro.

-¡No es momento para algo así!-el pequeño-¡Judal-kun ha perdido la memoria!

Con tal declaración todos en el sitio quedaron impávidos incluido el primer príncipe que en realidad no demostraba algún cambio de actitud. Los chicos deshicieron la invocación y todos se acercaron curiosos a los magis.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-articuló el hijo de Hakutoku con auténtico tono de preocupación.

-No lo sé. Estaba en Sindria, no logré ver muy bien pero creo que Sinbad-ojisan tiene algo que ver.

-El no le haría daño a...el sabe que Judal es mi magi-dijo el azabache.

-No tengo idea de lo que ocurre, pero me amenazó, dijo que si huía con el me convertiría en su enemigo. No quiero pelear con Sindria, pero no podía abandonarlo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Sinbad esta dispuesto a asesinarte?-el pelirrojo.

-No lo sé. Solo quería que Judal-kun estuviera en buenas manos, me iré. No quiero que tengan problemas por mi culpa.

-¿Al menos tienes a donde ir?-el peli rosa.

-...

-Quédate en Kou, es lo menos que podemos hacer por alguien que ha salvado a un importante miembro de mi familia-el mayor de todos.

-¿Así lo ves?

-Si.

-Es bueno saberlo, pero de verdad que no quiero...

-No querrás hacerlo por las malas.

El perturbador brillo en los ojos ajenos le convenció de aceptar la oferta.

...

La octava princesa estudiaba algunos pergaminos cuando Ka Koubun entró corriendo visiblemente alterado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Es el oráculo princesa! ¡Ha vuelto pero...!-el hombre enmudeció.

La oji fiusha le observó consternada y rápidamente perdió color en su rostro.

-¡Llevame con él!

Se encaminaron al encuentro.

 _-Esto no puede estar pasando. Judal-chan me dijo que me quería, incluso me regaló un lindo anillo. Luego desapareció y ahora que vuelve parece que le ha ocurrido algo. ¿Por qué tienen que pasar estas cosas? ¡Tiene que estar bien no soportaría perderlo!_

...

En el aposento del sol negro.

El primer príncipe había utilizado la habilidad de Phenex para curar su amnesia, pero de nada sirvió. El joven continuaba observando todo como si no le importara. Como si fuera incapaz de pensar o responder a cualquier tipo de estímulo externo, parecía un muñeco vacío. Uno muy hermoso y eso solo ayudaba a incrementar el dolor en el pecho de todos los presentes, al igual que la furia. Sentimiento peligroso sobre todo si se habla de tiempos de guerra.

La puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a la mayoría y dando paso a Kougyoku que lloraba a mares. Se acercó de manera torpe presa del pánico hasta que se colocó a un lado de su amado, colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de este.

-Judal-chan...¿qué tienes?

-Ha perdido la memoria-contestó su hermanastro.

Pero ella ni siquiera volteó a mirarle, estaba demasiado dolida e impactada por la noticia.

-Lo siento, yo no puede protegerle-el peli azul con voz quebrada.

La melancolía en su tono era tan notoria que la mayor le miró y dirigió una tenue sonrisa.

-No sé que ocurrió Aladdin, pero estoy segura de que hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance. ¿Tu lo trajiste?-asintío-gracias.

Es evidente que el magi caído no esta bien, pero al menos volvió a su lado. Mientras continué con vida hay manera de ayudarle. Aún si duele tanto está segura de que en el futuro se reira de esto. ¿Para que esperar entonces?

-Ja ja ja ja-le mira con expresión desencajada-es una de tus bromas ¿verdad?-pero no recibió respuesta-no puedes hacerme esto.

-Por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer-el dueño de Agares-según nos ha contado Aladdin. Judal está débil porque tampoco puede usar magia.

-¿Qué?

-No sé la razón Kougyoku-onesan, lo siento. Pero entrar en su subconsciente puede ponerle en grave peligro.

La princesa se aferró con fuerza al sacerdote sin dejar de llorar ante un silencio pesado que se hizo en el sitio y que era producto de la frustración e incertidumbre.

...

Pasaron un par de semanas en las que el rey de los siete mares no hizo movimiento alguno, por su parte todos en Kou habían reforzado la vigilancia y seguridad para evitar ser sorprendidos por el enemigo. Incluso Hakuryuu ayudaba pues estaba molesto por lo que Sinbad le hizo a su magi. No, estaba más que furioso, si por el fuera iba y le cortaba la cabeza en ese mismo momento, pero Kouen le convenció de que no era prudente y muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que este se preocupaba por su seguridad. Pues para el era más fácil dejarle marchar a una muerte segura. Y eso le llenaba cada vez de más dudas. Creía que en Sinbad tenía a un aliado pero lo que hizo le deja claro que el sentimiento es unilateral. También veía a Kouen como un traidor, pero este no ha hecho sino demostrarle que ha estado equivocado con respecto a él. Y ahora tiene un incómodo sentimiento en su pecho que acompaña a ese coraje, culpa. Por haber tratado mal a su primo, por no darle la libertad necesaria al magi considerandole casi un objeto. No esta seguro de poder compensar todo el daño que ha hecho, pero no se detendrá hasta que no pueda más.

...

Sentados debajo de un árbol de duraznos se encuentran Kougyoku y los dos magis.

La peli rosa se ve tan destrozada por lo ocurrido que Aladdin teme que pueda caer en la depravación. Con Judal no han habido cambios de ningún tipo.

La princesa toma algunas flores para hacer una corona que coloca en la cabeza de su amado que no emite algún tipo de comentario, nada de nada. Los chicos le observan dolidos pero deciden enterrar el sentimiento para no hacerlo notar.

-¡Te quedó genial Kougyoku-onesan!-sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, y dime solo Kougyoku.-imitó el gesto y el otro asintío.

-¿Podrías enseñarme a hacerlas también?

-¡Claro en realidad es muy sencillo!

Le explicó a detalle el procedimiento y se dispuso a hacerlo, para sorpresa del par el azabache tomo algunas flores y comenzó a trenzarlas siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica. No ha recobrado la memoria pero al menos ya no se encuentra en esa fase ausente. Quizá con un poco más de estímulo vuelva a su lado, es lo que desean con toda su alma.

...

En Sindria.

Los generales han estado algo tensos pues Sinbad ha sufrido un cambio abrupto de actitud. Primero dijo que Aladdin había secuestrado a Judal y casi le tiro de traidor para luego retirar sus palabras. Lo que desconcertó a la mayoría, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Luego de haber terminado una misión que le encomendó su maestro el esgrimista volvía al reino del eterno verano buscando a su mejor amigo para contarle las buenas nuevas. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando llegó y le fue contado todo en voz de Yamuraiha que también le dijo que Morgiana no había vuelto aún de un favor que le hacia a Masrur.

 _-Que mala suerte. Casi siempre estamos juntos y esto tenía que pasar justo cuando Morgiana y yo estábamos ocupados. ¿Por qué nunca soy capaz de ayudarle? No, aún hay algo que puedo hacer._

Se adentró decidido al despacho del monarca que le sonrió como si nada pasará. Y cuya actitud solo le hizo enojar más.

-Bienvenido Ali...

-¿En dónde está Aladdin?

-En el imperio Kou.

-¿Por qué?

-Se fue con Judal.

-¿Así? ¿De buenas a primeras? Seguro tuvo una muy buena razón.

-Bueno, el oráculo perdió la memoria.

-Que curiosa manera tienes para expresarte de el.

-¿Te parece?

-Que no se te olvide que eres un hombre que admiro, tu más que nadie eres consiente de que soy fanático de tus aventuras.

-Muy cierto.

-Así que no quieras jugar conmigo. ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con el?

-Depende de que tanto interfiera en mis planes.

-¿Quién eres? Puedes verte como Sinbad, pero no eres él.

El mayor río ligeramente.

-Creo que tengo que acabar contigo.

-¿Te arriesgarias a ponerte en evidencia? Con lo que has hecho muchos ya sospechan de ti. No tengo idea de que planeas, pero estoy seguro de que es algo con lo que necesitas ayuda. Si pudieras hacerlo solo ya lo habrías hecho. ¿Por qué quieres quitar a Judal de tu camino?

El mayor se puso de pie furioso y le miró con intensidad.

-Esto es mucho más de lo que alguien como tu pueda manejar.

-Es algo que decidiré por mi mismo.

-Eres muy terco. Necesitarás valentía para lo que te voy a contar. Me llamo David, y soy el padre de Solomon, el hombre que creo este mundo y quiero eliminar la existencia de Judal porque...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ok no hubo lemon pero al menos lime si XD. Ja ja ja no puedo creerlo, escribir lemon no yaoi me da mucha vergüenza, supongo que porque soy chica, pero si me acostumbré a uno lo haré con el otro XD.**

 **Irara.-Bueno yo solo odiaba a Sinbad pero Scardya y Hikari-chan me lo pegaron con el Sinju. No molestas con tus dudas aunque a veces me haces pensar que te hago enojar y no sé por qué paranoia mía XD. Oh de la relación de Kouha y Hakuryuu lo saqué del enfrentamiento en el que capturaron a Kouen, incluso Kouha dice que el mismo asesinará a Haku, no digo que se odien como tal pero tampoco creo que este muy lejos de la verdad. Para mí que solo les hace falta una oportunidad para llevarse mejor XD. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Laraju.-Tu comenta cuando quieras y puedas como siempre XD. Yo no me quejo lo agradezco mucho :) No avanzó mucho la historia? Yo creía que si XD. Cosas que pasan, oh si ya hubo Jukou :) ja ja ja mi versión de Kouha siempre es un pequeño demonio, pero amo a ese hombre. Y con respecto a tu última pregunta creo que quedó resuelta el día de hoy :) gracias por comentar!Nos vemos la próxima vez!**


	15. Los planes de Al Thamen

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15 Los planes de Al Thamen.**

En Sindria.

El rubio miraba con intensidad a David. Es extraño para el ver al hombre que admira convertido en...¿Otra persona? ¿Es algo parecido a lo que le sucede a el con Kassim? Aunque al menos su hermano jamás ha intentado apoderarse de su cuerpo. Esta furioso por que Aladdin haya sido atacado, por que Judal que aunque no le caiga del todo bien haya sufrido lo que le hicieron y que ese hombre robe la libertad de su héroe. Coloca su mano en su contenedor metálico. Lo ha visto, sabe lo peligroso que es ese hombre luego de ver los recuerdos de Aladdin sobre Alma Toran, es consiente que hacerle frente es lo más estúpido que ha hecho en su vida. Pero por todo el daño que ha hecho y que hará no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Lo que estoy haciendo es para el beneficio de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es algo tan obvio que me sorprende que nadie lo haya notado. Dime ¿Alguna vez has sabido de otro magi caído en la depravación? Piensalo bien.

-No se, creo que no, solo Judal.

-¿No es increíble que uno de los seres que han recibido la protección de Solomon mediante el rukh haya caído?

-No lo había pensado.

-No es algo sencillo. Se requiere de mucho trabajo, años, paciencia y magia. Puedo asegurarte que no fue el primero con el que lo intentaron, pero si fue el único con el que lo lograron.

-¿Entonces quieres salvar al mundo? No me parece que seas la clase de hombre que lo haría.

-Tienes toda la razón. Yo quiero imponer mis propias reglas sobre todos. Se podría decir que es mi manera de proteger.

-Pero así solo estarías aprovechando el poder para tu propio beneficio.

-Las personas que no lo tienen necesitan de alguien que les guíe. Y aquel que lo haga no puede ser débil. Tiene que imponer. ¿O cómo planeas que te obedezcan? Con simples palabras no lograras nada.

-No lo entiendes. Cuando hay amor y comprensión no se necesita obligar a los demás. La cooperación puede salvar más vidas que una guerra.

-Que ingenua manera de pensar. Son las palabras de uso Solomon alguna vez. No dejaba de hablar de compañerismo, amor, entendimiento y dime ¿A dónde le llevó todo? Sus propios amigos lo traicionaron. Si yo no le hubiera dado el poder de mi bastón sagrado habría muerto sin cumplir el propósito de su vida.

-También fuiste tu quien provocó que la gente que el quería lo odiara.

-Tenía que ofrecer algún sacrificio para conseguir el poder.

-Y no te importó sacrificar miles de vidas. -El fin justifica los medios.

-No me agrada la manera en que haces las cosas. Para ti todo es desechable.

-Lo es y así deberías verlo. A menos que prefieras que tu vida sea dirigida por alguien más. ¿O acaso eres del tipo de persona que prefiere que otros decidan por ti?

-¡Claro que no!

-Porque con esa estúpida actitud es los que das a entender.

-¡Por eso odio que estés manipulando el cuerpo de Sinbad! ¡Lo obligas a hacer cosas que no haría! ¡Te aprovechas de su posición como rey! El nunca sacrificaría a otros.

-No lo conoces.

-¿Eh?

-Tus ojos solo han visto una ilusión que no existe. Sinbad es el ser más parecido a mi en el mundo.

-¡No es verdad!

-Y tu ingenuidad me recuerda mucho a Solomon. Por eso no llegaras lejos.

Se puso de pie ignorando al rubio con intención de salir del sitio, pero cuando pasó a su lado Alibaba le tomo del brazo con fuerza para obligarle a verle, pero este no volteó.

-Aún no me has dicho por qué quieres eliminar a Judal.

-Alguien como tu no merece saberlo.

El mayor se soltó del agarre bruscamente. El menor bajó la mirada.

-Si, fue lo que creí. Si aprecias tu vida no vuelvas a meterte en mi camino.

Se giró completamente y se encaminó a la puerta, de la nada sintió un líquido caliente que resbalaba desde su garganta. El esgrimista le tenía amenazado y le había provocado un ligero corte con la espada.

-Me vas a decir la verdad, quieras o no.

-Si no tienes cuidado puedes herirlo de gravedad.

-El que sea ingenuo no quiere decir que no este dispuesto a arriesgarme.

-Podrías asesinarlo.

-Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá. Por otra parte dudo que sea conveniente para ti perder tu contenedor.

-¿Estas apostando la vida de este hombre por una simple suposición?

 _-Sé que estoy forzando la situación y que no es seguro que tenga razón. Bien podría dejar morir a Sinbad y buscar otro cuerpo. Pero es la única manera que tengo para obligarle a contarme la verdad. Tengo que dejarle claro que no temo arriesgar las vidas de otros aunque no sea verdad. Lo importante no es que pueda o no, sino que el lo piense. Ahora ¿Qué harás David?_

-Me da igual la impresión que tengas de mi, ya te dije que quiero escuchar la verdad-hizo más presión con el metal.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-Tu. Vienes y me apuntas decidido con un arma cuando me has juzgado de jugar con las vidas de los demás. Te contradices.

-No me conoces.

-Es verdad, pero tampoco es que me interese hacerlo. Bien, te contaré entonces. Primero sueltame- dijo la última frase con tono autoritario. El menor le dejó en libertad.

Las dos miradas se cruzaron en una batalla, ninguno tenía interés de ceder, fue el mayor quien cerró sus orbes unos segundos y solo debido a la burla que habita todo su rostro. -Antes que nada quiero que algo te quede bien claro. Tu y yo no somos aliados. Una vez te diga la verdad me da igual lo que ocurra contigo o lo que decidas hacer siempre y cuando no te metas en mi camino.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-El cuerpo de un magi es humano, es un poco diferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Puede soportar una gran cantidad de magia como si nada, y por ello un magi caído es valioso para Al Thamen porque así pueden invocar a Ill Irah.

-¿No se supone que necesitan al medium para eso?

-Siempre existe más de un método para hacer las cosas. ¿Qué clase de idiota tendría uno solo? Como ya lo viste en Magnostad se requiere de una gran cantidad de energía y demasiadas molestias. Por eso el cuerpo del magi corrupto es una mejor opción.

-Así que ellos también le ven como un objeto.

-La mayoría vemos así a los magi.

-No es justo.

-¿Lo dices por Aladdin?

El joven se tenso y le miró consternado.

-El es...tu...

-Si te preguntas si le miro distinto porque es mi nieto la respuesta es no.

-Eres un maldito.

-Soy práctico. Si era todo lo que querías preguntar largate. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que solo perder el tiempo.

-Hay algo más que necesito saber.

-Como molestas. ¿Qué?

-Eso quiere decir que la organización ¿Introducirá el rukh negro a la fuerza?

-¿No es obvio?

-Dudo que Judal se deje vencer así de fácil.

-A estas alturas no importa si lo permite o no. No tiene el poder para detenerlos. Para llenar el contenedor que es el magi de Kou necesitan que quede vacío. Es decir sellar el constante flujo que recibe del exterior.

-Eso podría matarlo.

-No lo permitirán, cuando este al limite es cuando le forzaran a aceptar el alma de Ill.

-¿Y cuándo sucederá eso?

-Pronto. Judal no puede usar magia.

-¡Maldición!

El dueño de Amón lo equipó y salió volando a toda velocidad rumbo al imperio Kou.

El peli morado observaba furioso por la ventana.

-Esa maldita mujer me ha traicionado. Bueno, no es como si hubiéramos estado del mismo lado pero le enseñaré a no meterse en mi camino.

...

En el imperio de Hakutoku.

La octava princesa y el hijo de Solomon platicaban de varias cosas con Judal. Hace una semana que vieran la última reacción del chico. Aquella en donde trato de hacer las coronas de flores. Luego de ello nada más. La angustia comenzaba a hacerse más que presente así que los dos jóvenes trataban de darse ánimos para no rendirse. Mostraban su mejor sonrisa y debido a ello Aladdin comenzó a tener un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. No sabe que es y solo ocurre con Kougyoku. De cierta manera le pone inquieto y provoca que la mayoría de las veces desvíe la mirada avergonzado. Para fortuna suya la chica no se ha percatado de su extraña actitud.

-Lo hubieras visto Judal-chan fue muy divertido. -Kougyoku-onesan tiene razón.

-Ya te dije que solo Kougyoku esta bien.

-Me cuesta mucho trabajo.

-¿Por qué? Ni que te estuviera obligando a hacer algo malo.

-Ah...no es eso es solo que...

-¿Kou...gyoku?-el sol negro.

El par volteó a verle sorprendido, el oráculo se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a removerse dolorido en el suelo.

-¡Aaaaaaaa!

-¡Judal-kun/Judal-chan!

Corrieron a su lado mirándole frustrados.

-¡Maldita sea deja de jugar con mi mente!

Aladdin no sabía lo que ocurría pero tenía la impresión de que el azabache trataba de protegerse de algo siendo casi imposible al no tener mucha magia. Así que sincronizó su rukh sin introducirlo en el otro.

-Utilizalo.

Emitió sin más. El mayor tomo la pequeña mano y dio algunas órdenes al magoi. Lo que no fue nada sencillo. Pues el tremendo dolor de cabeza que casi le atravesaba de lado a lado difícilmente le dejaba concentrar.

El peli azul colocó una barrera alrededor de ellos para no permitir un ataque exterior de lo que sea que este causando el malestar del sacerdote.

Los minutos pasaban y comenzaba a ser notorio el malestar de Judal, temían que pudiera desmayarse en el mejor de los casos. El pequeño entró en pánico. Tenía ante el una difícil decisión. Usar o no la sabiduría de Solomon. De hacerlo podría provocar un daño irreparable en la mente de su amigo. Pero si no podría morir ante sus ojos. Nunca ha sido egoísta, sabe que dañar su psique sería imperdonable, sin embargo se niega a permitir que vuelva al rukh. Siendo un magi caído, su alma es oscura. Si le deja ir no podrá volver. Se la pasará vagando toda la eternidad sin rumbo, sin destino.

-¡Sabiduría de Solomon!

Cuando analizó los pros y contras se dio cuenta de que no tenía muchas opciones a su disposición. Pasaron varios, interminables y eternos minutos. El sudor provocado por el esfuerzo y angustia se miraba en los tres jóvenes. La princesa tomaba con fuerza la mano del oji rubí para darle apoyo, el hacia lo propio para aferrarse a ella. El amor que le tiene es lo que hace que no se rinda. Las lágrimas se hacen presentes en los ojos de todos. En los dos más jóvenes por preocupación en el mayor por el intenso dolor que no da tregua, jamás en su vida ha sentido algo similar. Ni siquiera cuando la organización le castigaba. Pero no piensa ceder, ya han hecho su vida lo bastante miserable. Ha de demostrarle a esa mujer que no es más un juguete entre sus manos. Que es libre. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula provocando una herida que le hizo sangrar un poco. Sus ojos brillaban con furia. Esta vez no. Le toca tomar su destino de vuelta.

Los magis hicieron un último esfuerzo, un resplandor les cubrió y se tiraron al suelo exhaustos, jadeaban pesadamente.

-Lo..ah...logramos...Judal-kun...ah... -No cantes...u...victoria...enano...aún no puedo...usar...magia...

-¡Judal-chan!

La peli rosa se abrazó con entusiasmo a el. Lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana apretando con fuerza los ojos y con sus mejillas sonrojadas al máximo.

-Creí que no volverías a mi lado.

-Claro que lo haría...te amo tonta.

Trato de tomar el rostro de la joven para darle un beso, pero no pudo. Estaba demasiado cansado. Ella entendió lo que pretendía y acercó su cara, le beso con suavidad para luego alejarse y sonreír.

-Gracias por volver a mi.

-Tonta-sonrió.

En ese momento un corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos y no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras tenía una alegre y cálida expresión en el rostro.

-Los dejo solos para que puedan hablar.-el pequeño.

Se puso de pie y decidió vagar un rato por los alrededores. Ese beso entre Kougyoku y Judal le hizo entender lo que ha sentido estos días, le gusta la princesa. Pero no tiene oportunidad, nunca la tuvo. Su corazón ya pertenecía a otro. Pero si ella es feliz el también lo es. Apoyará su amor sin dudarlo. Pero será cuando logre recuperarse de ese gran golpe. Lo hará cuando deje de llorar.

-¡Buaaaaaaa!

Solloza como el niño inocente que es al sentir la mortal herida en su pecho que se niega a cerrar en este preciso momento. Lastima con más intensidad y crueldad que la ocasión en que murió Ugo.

-¿Aladdin?

El infante levanta el rostro para ver a quien le ha llamado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestionó preocupado su mejor amigo.

No tuvo ni tiempo de hablar, se lanzó a los brazos de su candidato que le consolo confundido.

-¡La he perdido para siempre Alibaba-kun!

El rubio no dijo nada, no podía. Ver a su pequeño pero fuerte amigo tan dolido también ha roto su corazón.

...

La peli rosa respiraba profundo para calmarse, su pareja se sentó en el pasto ya más repuesto y seco las lágrimas con ayuda de un suave movimiento de sus manos.

-Sonríe, no me gusta verte así.

-Tu tienes la culpa.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

-¡No te disculpes! ¡En realidad no fue tu culpa!

-Creo que nunca voy a terminar de entenderte.

-Al menos has vuelto. ¿Por qué no reaccionabas?

-Fue esa bruja maldita.

-¿Quién?

-Ren Gyokuen.

-¿Está viva?-Bueno, más bien Arba.

-¿Quién es?

-Se me olvidó que tu no escuchaste la historia del enano. No me siento tan bien como para contarte todo. Solo te diré que esa maldita es la líder real de Al Thamen, y una magi de Alma Toran. El lugar de donde viene el creador de este mundo.

-No entiendo, me faltan muchos detalles.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

-Yo puedo platicarle la historia.

-¡Hakuryuu-chan!

-A buena hora te apareces imbécil.

-¿Quién te manda a salir por tu cuenta?

-Ya ni me digas.

-Pero si lamento no haberte ayudado. Después de todo has hecho mucho por mi, por nosotros, por el imperio entero.

-Que raro que lo digas de manera tan directa. Con eso de que siempre te tengo que andar rogando, vaya que eres difícil.

-Deja de estar quejandote. Tampoco es que sea muy paciente. Además necesitas descansar.

Cargó al mayor para llevarle a su habitación mientras la princesa les seguía. Definitivamente Kougyoku desea enterarse de la verdad. Tiene que cobrar venganza en contra de la persona que lastimó al ser amado, y así sin que nadie se diera cuenta fue rodeada de algunos rukh de tono oscuro.

...

El esgrimista continuaba abrazando a su magi hasta que este al fin se canso de llorar.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que verme así Alibaba-kun, ya estoy bien.

-No tienes que disculparte, llorar cuando algo duele no es un crimen.

-Lo se, pero no me gusta.

-No esta bien que te esfuerzes en sonreír si no es así como te sientes, no tienes que mostrar tu eterna madurez. Eres solo un niño.

-Ja ja ja ja parece que te has convertido en mi mamá ja ja ja ja.

-¡Oye!

El mayor le miró molesto pero no lo estaba realmente. Le tranquiliza ver que su amigo ha vuelto a sonreír.

-¿Qué haces en el imperio Kou?

-Escuche lo que Sinbad les hizo.

-Ya veo.

-Así que fui a hablar con el. Quería entender lo que está pasando.

-¿Te atacó?

-No.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Me di cuenta de que Sinbad es en realidad...

Guardó silencio unos segundos. Siempre ha confiado en su amigo, pero no esta muy seguro de decirle que su abuelo de alguna manera vive y que no es precisamente una buena persona. El peli azul ya ha sufrido un golpe devastador el día de hoy. ¿Soportaría otro?

-Es mejor que me lo digas Alibaba-kun, podría ser peligroso ocultar información.-No es que no quiera pero no creo que sea el momento indicado.

-Si no lo dices ahora podría no haber otra oportunidad. Cuando quieras hacerlo puede ser muy tarde.

-Tienes razón, pero aún así podría ser demasiado para ti.

-Lo soportaré, cree en mi, somos amigos ¿o no?

-Sinbad...esta siendo manipulado por David.

-¿Quién es David?

-Entiendo si suena imposible de creer pero es David Jehoahaz Abraham. El padre del rey Solomon y...

-Mi...abuelo...¿Fue el quien hirió a Judal-kun?

-Lo dudo, se ve molesto. Parece que Al Thamen quiere invocar a Ill Irah en el cuerpo de Judal.

-No debería ser posible Hakuryuu-onisan y el los eliminaron por completo.

-No mencionó más. Dijo que no quiere que me meta en su camino.

-A lo mejor Judal-kun sabe quien esta detrás de todo, hace rato me dio la impresión de que discutía con alguien.

-Si es así necesitamos ir enseguida.

-Tienes razón, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño es un querido amigo. Y tampoco quiero verla llorar.

-¿De que hablas?

-Mejor nos damos prisa.

-Puedes confiar en mi.

-Oh Alibaba-kun, creo que me enamoré de Kougyoku-onesan, pero es muy tarde parece que tiene una relación con Judal-kun. Solo te pido que no le vayas a decir.

Sonrió y se dio la media vuelta para ir con el sacerdote. Pero su candidato no dio un solo paso, estaba en shock. Su inocente y tierno amigo le ha dado la peor noticia posible.

 _-No sabía que Aladdin estaba enamorado de Kougyoku. No sé que pensar creí que un día podría confesarle que me gusta. Desde ese día en Sindria cuando nos hicimos amigos, cuando la vi llorar por lo que sentía por Sinbad. No dije nada porque pensé que ella no abandonaría su amor por el. Pero ahora esta enamorada de Judal...¿Es acaso una buena opción? No quiero que Kougyoku sufra, pero ahora no hay ser más peligroso que el...¿Qué debería hacer?..._

 _-_ ¿Todo bien Alibaba-kun?

-Si, es solo que me tropecé, no me pongas atención.

-Deberías tener cuidado puedes lastimarte.

-Tienes razón.

El rubio sonrió provocando un escalofrío en el niño. Algo no esta bien. La persona que le muestra esa falsa mueca no es la que el conoce...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Bueno, pues aquí acaba un capitulo más, hoy no tengo mucho que decir estoy más dormida que despierta y para variar con fiebre XD. Pero algo es seguro y quiero mucho a todos y cada uno de los que se toman el tiempo de leer! :).**

 **Irara.- Te entiendo con eso de querer entender mejor una historia. Si, Alibaba y David...bueno, será una idea que tengo desde hace mucho en la cabeza XD. Oh Mei, si, tengo el terrible problema de que no suelo incluir mucho en mis historias a Koumei de hecho tampoco a Kougyoku por eso me cuesta un poco de trabajo, soy más de inclinarme por Kouha y Kouen XD. Pero si, tarde o temprano saldrá. Gracias por comentar!**


	16. La persona que está detrás de todo

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 16 La persona que está detrás de todo.**

Hakuryuu había llevado al sol negro a su habitación recostandole en la cama para permitirle el descanso. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando al fin se quedó dormido. Le pidió a Kougyoku que le acompañara a la propia para poder platicarle la historia que desea saber sin molestar al magi. Pero se negó argumentando que estaba débil y que de abandonarlo así algo podría pasarle. El oji celeste creyó en sus palabras, pero la realidad es que la chica comenzaba a tener un sentimiento de posesión con su pareja. Por dejarle solo le han pasado tantas cosas, no cometerá el mismo error dos veces.

- _Debo proteger a Judal-chan de todo aquel que quiera dañarlo. Solo conmigo estará a salvo. No puedo confiar esta tarea a nadie más._

 _-_ ¿Kougyoku?-su hermanastro.

-Estoy bien, necesito que me cuentes la historia.

El oji celeste le analizó un instante, se comporta de manera poco común. Pero quizá sea entendible con todo lo que está pasando.

-Bueno, supongo que no tenemos las horas para comentarte todos y cada uno de los pormenores pero al menos los más importantes y que corresponden a Arba si.

De esa manera se dispuso a darle cada detalle relevante de la historia de Alma Toran.

En un pasillo del mismo palacio.

El pequeño magi miraba confundido a su candidato, tenía algo extraño. ¿Pero qué? El rukh a su alrededor no se comporta distinto. ¿Sería solo su imaginación? No, esta bien seguro de que no es el caso.

-¿Qué sucede Alibaba-kun?

-Nada.

-¿No confiaras en mi?

-No es eso, de verdad que todo esta bien.

-Si lo estuviera no tendrías esa expresión.

El rubio suspiró derrotado cambiando a su actitud natural.

-No puedo mentirte, siempre te das cuenta de las cosas. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Eres mi mejor amigo. Eso es suficiente.

-Tienes razón. Eres la única persona que ha estado a mi lado. Que me apoyó e incluso me ayudaste a completar un laberinto. La verdad es que yo...también estoy enamorado de Kougyoku.

-Alibaba-kun...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas-lo siento, por mi culpa te enteraste de...

-No, nunca tuve una oportunidad con ella. Antes era Sinbad ahora es Judal. Quiero pensar que si es feliz todo esta bien...

-¿Pero?

-Me preocupa la actual situación de Judal. Si es verdad que Al Thamen tiene intenciones de utilizarlo para invocar a Ill Irah terminaría por ponerla en peligro.

-Pero si los alejamos solo los haríamos sufrir.

El oji miel removió sus hebras doradas desesperado y casi al borde de la histeria.

-¡No se que hacer! ¡Estoy confundido! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡No tengo todas las respuestas! ¡Deja de esperar tanto de mi!

El peli azul le dio un bastonazo en la cabeza.

-¡Ay!

Se quejó por tremendo golpe que le removió hasta las ideas y que casi le parte el sitio herido.

-Tranquilizate, entrando en pánico no resolveremos las cosas. Ambos la queremos, entonces busquemos su felicidad.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Aún así se sobaba adolorido.

-Entonces vayamos a contarle todo.

En la habitación del oráculo.

La octava princesa repasaba las palabras del oji celeste una y otra vez. Le parece increíble que esa mujer les haya visto la cara, que incluso tuviera la sangre fría necesaria para acabar con su familia. Porque si bien Gyokuen y Arba son dos personas distintas eso no indica que Hakuren y Hakuyuu no fueran sus hijos. Lo que es peor ¿En dónde esta ahora que continúa ejerciendo su poder en las decisiones que se toman en el imperio? Incluso planea utilizar a uno de los magos de la creación para cumplir sus objetivos. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo logró hacer que Judal se quedase sin magia?

- _Si es verdad lo que dice Hakuryuu-chan, ni siquiera con el poder de mi contenedor de rey podré hacer algo. Solo soy un simple humano, Judal-chan tampoco pudo evitar que esto le ocurriera. Necesito poder, deseo protegerlo pero no tengo manera alguna de hacerlo. ¿Debería tomar otro laberinto? Sinbad y mi hermano lo hicieron. No, el que lo consiguiera fue solo suerte y porque Judal-chan me ayudó. Pero no podrá hacerlo esta vez, estaré completamente sola...así me siento. Una persona contra el resto del mundo. ¡Es tan injusto! ¡¿Cómo se supone que peleé contra un ser prácticamente invencible?!_

-¡Onesan!

La voz de Aladdin le sacó de sus pensamientos. Pero le miraba atónita sin atreverse a decir un solo comentario. En completo silencio con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-No tengo idea de lo que estas pensando, pero supongo que te preocupa la situación de Judal-kun. Si nos das la oportunidad estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos. No están solos, los amigos se apoyan y eso somos ¿o no?

La chica miró a los tres jóvenes frente a ella y luego al sol negro. No pudo contener las lágrimas que casi la asfixiaban y las dejó salir para dar tranquilidad a su alma.

-Si-asintío y luego bajó la cabeza aferrándose al ropaje del magi que le consoló con suaves caricias a su cabello.

-Todo estará bien.

 _-Aladdin tiene razón. No puedo pensar de esta forma. Judal-chan es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Si lo vigilo a cada momento no estaría haciendo algo distinto a lo que ha hecho Al Thamen toda la vida. Perdóname por pensar así. Ya no voy a llorar, hacerlo no va a solucionar las cosas. Quiero convertirme en una persona en la que puedas confiar. A la que acudas cuando veas que todos los caminos se han cerrado. Veras que pondremos ser felices._

En Sindria.

El rey lee algunos documentos con una seriedad que casi nunca se ve en su rostro.

-Sin-el visir.

-¿Qué ocurre Jafar?

-¿Por qué se fue Alibaba-kun?

-Supongo que quería hablar con Aladdin.

-¿Ah si?

El peli morado se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?

-Nada, actuó como siempre.

El albino se acercó y golpeó con fuerza el escritorio provocando que todo se simbrara, su expresión era bastante sombría contrastando con la sonrisa que le ofrece su rey.

-Ya no te reconozco.

-Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. Además tu mismo lo dijiste, que siempre y cuando no me convierta en un hombre aburrido estarías dispuesto a seguirme.

-Se lo que dije. No hay necesidad de que me lo recuerdes.

-Entonces no me hagas hacerlo.

-¡Deja de joder!

-Cuida tu lenguaje Jafar. Ya no eres más ese niño. Ahora eres el visir de Sindria. Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

Se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta para perderse en la distancia, dejando al pecoso molesto y frustrado. Quería enterarse de lo que ocurrirá y nada consiguió a no ser más dudas.

Por su parte el rey de los siete mares continuaba con su caminar por el corredor de su palacio.

- _Las cosas ya no te están saliendo como quieres David._

 _-Eso es algo que no te concierne._

 _-Si claro, estas en mi cuerpo. ¿Pretendes que me quede callado viendo como lo echas todo a perder? Yo también tengo mis propios planes._

 _-Ah si, muy interesante. Algún día cuéntamelos._

 _-Tu no lo entiendes._

 _-Eres tu quien no lo hace._

Continuaban una discusión en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Cuando se hizo una luz ante ellos que les deslumbró por algunos segundos. Luego de ello pudieron divisar a Ren Hakuei.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-emitió el rey sin disimular ni un poco su tono hostil-no eres bienvenida después de lo que hiciste.

-¿A qué se refiere Sinbad-sama?

Se acercó y se hizo espacio entre los brazos del mayor que la retiró de un brusco movimiento. Ella le miró consternada.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me trata así? Creí que era aliado de mi hermano y yo solo quiero ayudar.

-No soy estúpido. ¿De verdad crees que no me he dado cuenta de quién eres? ¿Arba?

La aludida tembló asustada para luego cambiar de actitud y mostrar su característica sonrisa grotesca.

-Vaya que eres preceptivo. Pero estamos en la misma situación. ¿No es así David?

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Por favor, soy una magi de Alma Toran. ¿De verdad pensaste que pasaría inadvertido para mi?

-En ese caso no tengo razones para disimular. Quiero que te hagas a un lado. No voy a permitir que te hagas del control de este mundo.

-No lo quiero, de nada me sirve. Yo solo quiero que mi "padre" pueda recuperar todo lo que le robaron.

-No acomodes los hechos a tu conveniencia. Tu más que nadie debería saber los alcances de Ill Irah y lo que podría suceder con este mundo de invocarlo exitosamente.

-Lo que ocurra después me tiene sin cuidado, yo vivo por y para el. Y no voy a detenerme hasta cumplir con mis objetivos.

-No permitiré que lo hagas, así tenga que asesinarte en este momento.

-No tenemos porque ser enemigos.

-¿De que hablas?

-No fijas, soy consiente de que "padre" está dentro de ti. Podrías usar ese poder en tu beneficio. Déjame trabajar para ti.

-¿Así que para ti soy esa persona?

-Desde que David te posesionó ha sido así. No veo porque sea distinto ahora.

-¿Estas dispuesta a poner en riesgo tu vida por mi?

-Y más que eso.

-Me parece bien. Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo.

El monarca se dirigió a su habilitación siendo seguido por su ahora cómplice. Los dos sonreían sin que el otro lo notara.

- _Eres una mujer muy tonta Arba._

 _-Has sido un ingenuo Sinbad._

La supuesta alianza que no es más que un par de enemigos disimulados.

En la habitación del sol negro.

-Entonces...¿Qué está pasando?-la octava princesa.

Parece que Al Thamen quiere tomar el cuerpo de Judal para invocar a Ill Irah.-el esgrimista.

-¿El ser que combatimos en Magnostad?

-Si.

-¡Pero si en esa ocasión apenas fuimos capaces de hacerle frente! Es injusto que quieran acabar con la vida de Judal-chan. ¡Es la víctima en todo esto!

-Lo sé, calmate. Jamás dije lo contrario.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-Lo más importante es recuperar su magia.-el peli azul.

-¿Se puede?

-Debería ser posible siempre y cuando logre encontrar la secuencia de órdenes que le dieron al rukh. Pero será complicado y es posible que me tarde. Pero se que el mismo rukh me ayudara.

-Cuento contigo, eres el único que podría hacer algo así.

-¡Sabiduría de Solomon!

Su máximo hechizo, con el que posee el mayor conocimiento de la historia y también...el más peligroso.

Aladdin se queda dormido a un lado del oráculo. Todos les miran con la esperanza de que pueda volver con una solución.

En la biblioteca de Kou.

El segundo príncipe revisa como siempre infinidad de documentos. Ahora que la emperatriz no esta, su cabeza se llena con miles de incertidumbres. ¿Quién será el nuevo emperador? Tanto Kouen como Hakuryuu tienen los mismos derechos de ser el sucesor. Siempre creyó que se desataría una guerra por el poder y más considerando que el hijo de Hakutoku les guardaba rencor por la muerte de su familia. Pero parece que ha cambiado de actitud e incluso se ha ofrecido a ayudarlos en todo cuanto está a su alcance. Le parece muy sospechoso ese afán de protección que ahora tiene. Podría ser una trampa o realmente esta arrepentido. Como sea, el no termina por tragarse el cuento. Por ello le ha tenido vigilado en todo momento. Acumulando estrés y trabajo al que de por si ya tiene. Cierra un momento los ojos y respira hondo. Comienza a invadirle el sueño, y dormir es lo último que puede hacer en este momento. Aún hay muchos pendientes que resolver. Balances que completar, impuestos que destinar.

Vuelve a pasar sus cansados ojos por la pila de documentos que parece más interminable que nunca y suspira. Por un momento tiene la enorme tentación de relegar una parte de las responsabilidades a Kouen o Kouha. Niega con la cabeza.

-¿En que estoy pensando? Ya hacen demasiado.

Llegan a él nuevas fuerzas y prosigue con la labor. Jala sin precaución uno de ellos y termina por hacer revoltijo y medio. Genial, ahora más trabajo. No es conveniente hacerlo cuando esta agotado pero tampoco es que tenga más opciones. Los toma entre sus manos para colocarlos en orden. Hasta que una carta que sobresale de ellos llama su atención. La abre y se pone a leer.

" _Para mi amado rey._

 _He pasado mucho tiempo pensando en la propuesta que le hice y de la cual no he recibido respuesta. Me pregunto la razón. Espero que mi firme intención de crear una alianza entre Sindria y Kou se vea realizada. Además usted ya es consiente de lo que siento por su persona. Necesito una respuesta pronto porque mi corazón se llena de incertidumbre. No encontrará mejor mujer en el mundo que yo. Se despide esperando una carta suya._

 _Ren Kougyoku."_

Koumei quedó helado con el documento en sus manos. A todas luces parece una broma de mal gusto. Una falsificación. Pero si hay alguien que ha visto cada documento que existe en el imperio es él. Conoce a la perfección la letra de cada uno de los miembros de la familia real. Para el no hay duda. Esa carta fue escrita por la peli rosa. ¿Pero con qué motivo hizo algo así? ¿Por qué no fue enviada? ¿Qué hace entre sus cosas? Su mente trabaja a mil por segundo. Decenas de hipótesis y cada una más inverosímil que la anterior. ¿Qué ganaba ella enviando una carta a ese hombre? Nada. Kougyoku no es de las que busquen estatus o le importe los bienes materiales. ¿Entonces? Solo conoce a una persona en el imperio Kou que este interesada en ese hombre y ese es Judal. Pero sabe de antemano sobre su mal carácter y si bien le ha rogado incontables veces a Sinbad que sea su candidato jamás se rebajaría a falsificar una carta. Y así sus ideas vuelven con su hermana. Y de vuelta al rey de los siete mares, al oráculo. ¿Qué los conecta? ¿Qué? Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente.

-¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?!-se pone de pie y toma su contenedor familiar-¡Dantalion!

A buena hora se le ocurrió a Kouen enviarle a Balbad para ser su gobernador general. Por fortuna gracias a la habilidad de su djinn puede llegar rápidamente al imperio. Solo espera que no sea demasiado tarde. Sin importar el que debe detener a Kougyoku para lo que está planeando o alguien morirá.

Aladdin continúa empleando la sabiduría de Solomon para ayudar a Judal. Han pasado algunas horas y la octava princesa se mira notablemente alterada y cansada. Por lo que Hakuryuu se acerca a ella y le toma suavemente por el hombro.

-Deberías ir a descansar.

-No puedo, necesito saber que está bien.

-Entiendo como te sientes. Pero el necesita que estés en óptimas condiciones, si te desmayas no podrás hacer mucho.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Bajo la cabeza y se puso de pie, antes de abandonar el sitio miró por última vez al sacerdote que continuaba dormido.

- _Tienes que recuperarte. Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Se que eres fuerte. Confío en ti._

Y se marchó, llegó al poco al enorme baño que tiene en su habitación y se dispuso a tomar una ducha. Se retiró todas las prendas y se metió al agua. En ese momento la sensación le fue gratificante. No quería mostrarse débil ante el chico que ama pero está francamente agotada, no ha dormido bien desde que Judal desapareció. Incluso el tenerlo de vuelta no le trajo ni un poco de tranquilidad. Pero ahora Aladdin le hizo saber que no esta sola. Sonríe con un poco de melancolía y decide creer en sus palabras. Además sabe que su amado es muy terco, no se dejara vencer con tanta facilidad.

 _-¿Aún continuas negandote a mis órdenes?_

Una voz hizo eco en su cabeza.

-¿Quién?

 _-Ya te dije una y otra vez que no hay un futuro entre ustedes. Has escrito las cartas que te órdene, pero solo me enviaste una, no es lo suficiente para hacerle creer que tenemos algo entre nosotros._

 _-Tu y yo no tenemos nada.-_ le habló también en su mente.

 _-No me interesa. El amor no es algo que este en mis planes. Ya te lo dije y pareces o no entender. Quiero quitarlo de mi camino. Necesito matar a Judal._

 _-¡Ya cállate! ¡No lo voy a permitir!_

 _-No tienes el poder para oponerte._

 _-¿Desde cuándo me haces esto?_

 _-Como dudo que puedas decírselo a alguien te responderé. Desde que tuvimos ese pequeño enfrentamiento en Balbad, es solo que acabas de darte cuenta. Bueno, en realidad lo has hecho un par de veces, pero siempre borro tu memoria, no permitiré que te cruces en mi camino. Aunque tengo que admitir que te has resistido como nadie. Pero ya no hay tiempo y no tengo paciencia. Si no lo haces por voluntad propia tendré que obligarte._

 _-¿De que hablas?_

 _-Quiero que asesines a Judal._

Se puso de pie y equipo a Vinea, cuando se dio cuenta ya iba volando a la habitación del oráculo. Pronto notó que no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

 _-¡No me hagas hacerlo!_

Pero no recibió más respuestas de parte de esa voz en su cabeza.

-¡SINBAD!

Gritó furiosa lastimando su garganta pero no tanto como su corazón que se oprime al saber que si nadie la detiene acabara con la vida de la persona que ama.

-¡Alguien ayudeme!

Pero la suplica se pierde en la nada sin ser escuchada.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno pues creo que más o menos ya le agarré la onda a como subir en esta página. Salvo por el hecho de que se coma algunos diálogos de vez en cuando, así que espero se haya subido mejor que como me enoja que no se suba como lo escribo XD.**

 **Anónimo.-Hola! Que genial volver a verte! Que bueno que te haga falta leer la historia, eso me hace muy feliz :3 quién en su sano juicio termina así un capitulo? Ja ja ja creo que a estas alturas ya sabrás que me falta sentido común XD. Pero me gusta dejar dentro de lo posible con la intriga para que así tengan ganas de leer la continuación. Aunque no es mi intención hacerte sufrir. Lo siento! Y muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te guste la continuación.**

 **Irara.-Uy que buena idea esa del complot! Como no se me ocurrió tchi? ;^; Oh si, sin duda buena señal no es. Y si Kougyoku con rukh oscuro, estoy segura de que con el final de capitulo me han de querer matar XD. Alibaba...pues siendo sincera era un personaje que quería mucho, pero ahora no tanto (cuestiones personales e infantiles) así que se puede esperar todo de el. Y con respecto a Koumei, ahora si sale en escena! Muchas gracias por comentar. Cuídate mucho :).**

 **Laraju.-¿Qué si no? A saber lo que pasó. Esta página me cuesta horrores, la tecnología no es lo mío. Espero haber resuelto el problema el capitulo de hoy. Eso si, si se comió algún diálogo o palabra aún no se como resolverlo XD. Oh que bueno que te parezca que va más interesante. Espero te guste la continuación!**

 **Anónimo.-Hola otra vez! Ja ja ja que bueno que te parezca enigmatico, y muy cierto con David y Sinbad en mis historias nunca se sabe que esperar XD.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas lindas que leen! Nos vemos la próxima! :3**


	17. El enemigo en quien menos te lo esperas

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 17 El enemigo en quien menos** **te lo esperas.**

 **.**

Kougyoku trataba de detener su andar, pero era inútil. El estrés era cada vez mayor como no consiga hacer algo acabará con la vida del ser amado.

- _No quiero herirlo. Ha pasado por tanto, siempre me cuidó, apoyó y escuchó y cuando al fin puedo hacer algo soy tan inútil como siempre. ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega? Sinbad solo me utilizó sin que me diera cuenta. Como lo odio, su sonrisa logró engañarme. Estoy segura de que Judal-chan estaría muy decepcionado. No, en realidad es la persona más dulce que conozco. No puedo hacerle algo asípero..._

-¡Alguien ayudeme!

Al igual que la vez anterior su voz se perdió en el vacío del largo corredor. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar. Pero justo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que tenía una opción. Aún es dueña de su boca.

- _Lo siento, sé que estoy siendo injusta contigo, pero no quiero perderte. Te amo demasiado y eso me vuelve egoísta. Si alguien debe morir prefiero ser yo. No me odies por favor._

Sonrió con nostalgia despidiendose del único hombre que ha amado, justo ahora que está al borde de la muerte se da cuenta de que el sentimiento que tenía por el rey de Sindria no era más que admiración mal enfocada. Que tarde se dió cuenta, pero al menos, en el final de sus días ese hombre podrá tener su mente y cuerpo controlados pero no lo más importante: su corazón. Ese lo ha entregado a alguien que si vale la pena. Coloca su lengua entre los dientes con intención de morderla, provocar una severa hemorragia y finalmente morir. ¿Qué si no es un final digno de una princesa y guerrera del poderoso imperio Kou? ¿Acaso la gloria y el orgullo importan de algo si con ello pierde al ser amado? Ahora mismo le da completamente igual si muere en la completa humillación siempre y cuando logre salvarle. Hace presión sobre dicho músculo pero antes de lograr su cometido todo se vuelve oscuro.

- _Así que continuas resistiendote a mi poder. No me dejas otra opción. Planeaba darte la oportunidad de darle el adiós. Pero has perdido el privilegio._

El líder de la alianza de los siete mares ocupó su cuerpo al cien por ciento y caminó sin problema alguno a la habitación del oráculo, y sabe a la perfección en donde se encuentra por su anterior estadía, justo cuando negociaba el asunto de Balbad. Sonríe con maldad en el cuerpo de la chica. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que esa situación le traería tantos beneficios a futuro? Ni siquiera el que es capaz de ver el flujo del destino pudo predecir algo así.

-No, de hecho lo hice. Sabía a la perfección que todo acabaría de esta manera, al final seré el líder indiscutible del mundo y les llevaré a la paz.

Llegó a su destino y giró el picaporte para adentrarse, en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre la cama, encima del oráculo que aún dormía al lado del otro magi. Alzó la espada de Vinea en dirección a su corazón y descendió en una magnífica estocada. El sonido del metal al chocar hizo eco dentro de las cuatro paredes. Su trayectoria fue detenida por una espada corta. Desvío la mirada hacia el dueño de Amón que le miraba confundido.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Kougyoku?

-Debo salvar al mundo Alibaba-chan, si despierta nos asesinara a todos.

-Aún si fuera cierto, dudo que fueras capaz de dañarlo. ¿Por qué me sigues subestimando Sinbad? ¿Por qué no la has liberado?

-Estaría loco si lo hiciera. Me supone grandes ventajas.

-¿No te importa que alguien pueda sufrir por lo que le haces?

-¿Como quién?

-Como Aladdin o yo, la queremos mucho.

-Oh, así que se han enamorado.

-¡No dije eso! Es como una amiga.

-Por favor, con la experiencia que tengo noto perfectamente la intención de tus palabras. Sabía que tu estabas enamorado de ella, pero no Aladdin y también Judal. ¿Qué tiene que la hace tan especial? Para mi no es diferente de una chica ingenua.

-El ingenuo eres tu-el cuarto príncipe que aprovechó la distracción del rey sobre su persona para tomar su contenedor, situarse detrás suyo y amenazarle con su lanza apuntando directo en su corazón por la espalda.

-¿Serías capaz de asesinar a alguien de tu propia familia? Oh cierto, era lo que planeabas en contra de Kouen. Pero fracasaste, no tienes el coraje, no eres nada.

-En el pasado pude haber creído en tus palabras, pero ya no soy ese mocoso al que puedes controlar. Alibaba-dono tiene razón, nos subestimas y es tu gran error.

-¿Qué puedes hacer? Si me atacas solo la heriras, pero no a mi.

-Parece que olvidas algunos detalles.

El azabache no dijo más, concentró su poder en la cuchilla que brilló invocando el poder de su djinn.

-¡Belial!

-Ja ¿qué puede...?

Zepar tiene la gran habilidad de controlar la mente de las personas sin que estas se den cuenta. Apropiandose incluso de todo sentido odio, vista, tacto cualquiera pero tiene claras desventajas ante el poder de Belial. Hakuryuu no solo es capaz de hacer lo que el rey de Sindria. Sino que puede incluso ir más allá sobreescribir recuerdos e incluso jugar con el subconsciente de alguien. Y en manos de alguien tan habilidoso es un poder casi demoniaco. La princesa ha caído inconsciente en los brazos del rubio, pues su familiar le ha liberado del control de Sinbad. Por desgracia es lo único que el oji celeste puede hacer de momento pues para poder utilizar por completo su habilidad necesita tenerle en frente. Sonríe satisfecho pues no solo ha logrado ayudar a su hermanastra, sino que además le dejó un pequeño regalo al rey, que de hecho se buscó solo. Si no hubiese dejado una parte de su psique en la chica no hubiera sido posible. Hasta la gente como el comete errores.

-Kougyoku-el oji miel preocupado.

-Tranquilo Alibaba-dono, solo está dormida. Seguramente fue mucho para ella.

El joven asintío y la recostó a un lado de Judal. Los chicos no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por ellos, pareciera que les sigue la mala suerte.

-Mmm...

Un sonido que sale de los labios del pequeño magi que acaba de despertar, abre de a poco los ojos y se sienta confundido sobre el lecho, mira a su alrededor y ve a los dos príncipes y la pareja que ahora duerme.

-¿Sucede algo malo Aladdin?

-Por Judal-kun no se preocupen, que he logrado recuperar gran parte de su magia. Parece que alguien le lanzó un hechizo que sellaba su habilidad para recibir energía del rukh, algo así como las herramientas que hizo Yam-san para mi cuando fui a Magnostad, solo que esta se encontraba en su interior y era más bien espiritual.

-¿Cómo lograron algo así?

Los ojitos del magi se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No me preguntes lo que vi en el interior de Judal-kun. Nadie merece sufrir algo así.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

-¿Y tu estas bien?-Hakuryuu.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, fueron demasiados conocimientos en tan poco tiempo pero en un rato se me pasará.

-¿Estas seguro?-su candidato preocupado.

-Si, no es la primera vez que sucede.

-La sabiduría de Solomon parece peligrosa-el azabache.

-Solo si no se tiene cuidado. Pero tenía que ayudarlos. Judal-kun me agrada y no quiero ver llorar a onesan, aunque no es eso lo que me preocupa. ¿Quién estuvo aquí?

-¿Has logrado sentir su energía?

-Si.

-¿Y no pudiste reconocerla?

-Me parece familiar pero no sé.

-Era Sinbad.

-¿Ojisan?-ladeó la cabeza contrariado-no, la energía de Sinbad-ojisan no es así, o si...¿cómo te lo digo? Era como si alguien más estuviera con él.

Su candidato recordó las palabras del rey: "soy David Jehoahaz Abraham". ¿Está listo su amigo para conocer esta información? Sabe que es maduro, fuerte y decidido. Pero se le mire por donde sea es tan solo un niño y estamos hablando de que su abuelo probablemente sea un maniático que planea destruir el mundo que creo su padre. Porque no acaba de creerse eso de que solo busca evitar que invoquen a Ill Irah, no. Hay algo más detrás de todo esto. Pero no decirle al peli azul lo que debería también supone una carga al rubio que no puede evitar poner una expresión de furia.

-¿Alibaba-kun?

-Aladdin, no sé si debería decirte esto pero...

-¡Aaaaaaaaa!

El oráculo había dado un ponente grito que asustó a los tres chicos que volteron en su dirección sorprendidos. El sol negro respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos bastante abiertos y estaba empapado en sudor.

-¿Qué sucede Judal-kun?

Pero este le ignoró, llevó su mano a la frente y apretó con fuerza el flequillo.

-Fue solo una pesadilla idiota, no te confundas.

-¿De qué hablas?-el oji dorado.

Ese color, esos orbes hicieron hervir la sangre del sacerdote que desvió la cara fastidiado.

-No es algo que te incumba metiche.

-¿Ya puedes usar tu magia?-el hijo de Solomon.

-Pues al menos ya no me siento débil-estuvo a punto de tomar su varita cuando vio a su amada a un lado suyo.

Con solo eso su corazón se tranquilizó de manera inexplicable e incluso le sacó una sonrisa. Ya más animado y con mejor actitud se puso de pie y apuntó su mediador por la ventana.

-¡Sarg Arsarros!

Pronto una enorme lanza de hielo fue disparada en dirección al jardín.

-¡Aaaaaaa!

El grito del segundo príncipe que para su mala suerte se había teletransportado a esa zona, afortunadamente fue lo suficientemente rápido para usar su habilidad nuevamente y enviar el proyectil a un sitio donde no pudiera herir a nadie.

-Parece que no tengo problemas-emitió despreocupado.

-¡Casi matas a Koumei-dono!

-Es su culpa por aparecer en donde no le llaman.

El pecoso se acercó volando y entró por la ventana luego de que el grupo de chicos se hiciera a un lado. Planeaba regañar como solo él a Judal pero se alarmó al ver a su hermana en la cama.

-¿Esta bien verdad? Díganme que no murió.

-No seas tarado solo duerme.

El mayor suspiró aliviado, y retiró su equipo djinn.

-Creí que estabas en Balbad-el dueño de Zagan.

-Hasta hace unos minutos, pero encontré una carta que me dejó inquieto y vine a ver a Kougyoku.

-¿Y qué decía la carta?-el esgrimista.

-No quiero ser grosero Alibaba pero son asuntos familiares.

-Esta bien Koumei-dono, nos encontramos en una situación algo complicada.

-¿De que hablas?

Rápidamente el oji celeste le dio los detalles de todo lo que sabe.

-Ya veo, pues creo que pudiera estar relacionado porque mientras revisaba algunos documentos me encontré una carta escrita por Kougyoku que iba dirigida al rey de Sindria. En ella se habla de un posible matrimonio entre ellos.

-¿Estas seguro de que fue ella quien la escribió?

-Si, reconozco su letra.

-Cuando fui a ver al rey idiota encontré una por accidente sobre su escritorio pero no creo que...Kougyoku y yo somos novios.

Todo el mundo le miró impactado, sobre todo los enamorados que sintieron su corazón romperse en miles de fragmentos pero se consolaban con la idea de que al menos era correspondida.

-No la creo capaz de engañarme.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, pero no cabe duda de que fue ella quien la envió.

-Eso no tiene sentido onisan, si iba dirigida a Sindria, ¿por qué llegó a Balbad?

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Como yo lo veo hay dos opciones. Judal le pidió ayuda a Kougyoku para tener cerca a Sinbad y que este por fin acepte ser su candidato.

-¿Estas loco? Jamás la utilizaría.

-Lo sé, es solo una suposición, no tenía conocimiento de que estaban enamorados pero siempre me ha parecido que tienen una amistad. Entonces mi conclusión quedó así: Sinbad de alguna manera tiene amenazada a Kougyoku para que le ayude a que alguien crea que tienen una relación, aunque no sé con que motivo. Pero lo que me preocupa fue la caligrafía del final. Intensa y violenta. Es claro que no la escribió por voluntad propia, la envió con intención de que me diera cuenta. Y lo único que se me ocurre es que guarda el enorme deseo de asesinar a Sinbad. Está claro que no será sencillo y me preocupa que por ello mi hermana haga una tontería, no sabemos si puede involucrar o incluso herir a alguien de seriedad porque no es consiente de lo que hace. Bueno, al menos la detuvieron porque no habría llegado a tiempo. Es una pena que sea la segunda opción, me cuesta trabajo imaginar que ese hombre utilizó el poder de su djinn en ella. No lo voy a perdonar. Pero no es lo importante ahora, me preocupa ese rencor reprimido que tiene. No quiero que manche sus manos de sangre o le ocurra algo malo.

-Por eso no te preocupes, podemos ayudar a cuidarla y estoy seguro de que con el amor de Judal-kun podrá superar esos sentimientos.

El hombre le miró con su habitual apatía por la vida.

-¿No tendrán problemas si no vuelven a Sindria?

-Nos convertimos en enemigos de Sinbad desde el momento en que decidimos ayudar a Judal. Volver no cambiará nada.-el rubio.

-¿Y qué pasará con su amiga fanalis?

-Oh Morgiana llegó conmigo, le comenté los planes de David y le pedí que fuera a contarselo a Kouen para ahorrar tiempo...pero de eso ya pasaron varias horas y no ha vuelto.

-Oh, es que fue a verme-un chico entraba por la ventana al igual que la pelirroja.

-¡Yunan!-el dueño del djinn de fuego-¡¿Cómo es que llegaron tan rápido?!

-Oh por mi magia, pero no te fijes en eso. ¿Están seguros de que Sinbad hizo todo con malas intenciones? El no es así.

-¿Por qué mejor no aceptas que te equivocaste al elegirlo como tu candidato?-el sacerdote.

-Eso no es verdad. ¿Y qué va a saber alguien como tu? Tan indeciso, tienes a seis candidatos y todavía quieres a Sinbad. Al final te quedarás solo.

-No creo que más que tu.

Los dos se miraron de manera amenazante.

-¡No es momento para pelear entre nosotros!

La voz del magi más joven evitó una discusión, los dos se ignoraron y miraron al peli azul.

-Lo siento Aladdin no fue mi intención.

El oji rubí no dijo nada pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de soltarle un puñetazo al mayor.

-¿Qué haremos?-Hakuryuu.

-Por el momento esperar-el pecoso-estoy seguro de que mi hermano está realizando los preparativos para la defensa del Imperio en caso de ser necesario. Aunque dudo que Sinbad nos ataque, iniciar una guerra nunca ha estado en sus planes. Perdería credibilidad ante todos. Lo malo es que a pesar de lo que hizo no tenemos las pruebas para acusarle así que también tenemos las manos atadas.

-Es decir que estamos en un punto muerto-el mayor.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Ninguno puede declarar hostilidades al otro porque se vería como el que inicia el conflicto. Otros países podrían atacarle para evitar que este se haga mayor. Pero tanto Sinbad como nosotros sabemos que la relación se ha tornado difícil por no decir que imposible. Pelear entre nosotros parece que es inevitable. La cuestión es quien de el paso en falso.

...

En Sindria.

El conquistador de siete laberintos respiraba agitado mientras estaba empapado de sudor. Ha despertado de una grotesca pesadilla inducida por el cuarto príncipe de Kou. Todo parecía tan real. Se vio a si mismo nacido como príncipe, un gran anhelo que ha tenido desde siempre. Su vida era tranquila en un bello palacio, estudiaba con gusto y practicaba distintas disciplinas sin descanso. Creció hasta convertirse en rey de un enorme y fructífero territorio. Pero por culpa de sus malas decisiones le llevó a la ruina, el fue tomado como esclavo donde sufrió lo indecible, incluso suplicaba por que le mataran y encontró su final de la forma más humillante.

-Que mal gusto tienes. Es como representar mis mayores miedos. La habilidad de Belial es terrible, estuve apunto de perderme en ella. Si tan solo pudiera ponerle de mi lado...pero dudo que caiga una segunda vez...a menos.

Y la respuesta llegó ante el en la forma de la amorosa hermana, sin duda Hakuei había llegado a él en el momento justo.

...

En el mundo de estudiantes.

El azabache despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, estaba desorientado y miró a su alrededor notando que no reconocía el lugar.

-¿En dónde estoy?

Pronto sintió que alguien le abrazaba con ternura entre sus brazos.

-Creí que no ibas a despertar Judal-chan.

-¿Kougyoku?

-Me asusté cuando volví del baño y vi que te habías desmayado. ¿Estas enfermo?

-Es algo más complicado pero no te preocupes no me voy a morir por eso. Más importante, ¿en donde estamos?

-En mi casa.

-¡¿Rey idiota?! Creí que te había dejado claro que no quería volver a verte.

-¿Crees que era mejor que te encontraran en ese lugar, en esa condición?

-Ah maldita sea. ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Deja de hacerte el santo! ¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! ¡No voy a confiar en ti!

-Ya lo sé. Pero no quiero que lastimen a Kougyoku otra vez.

-Me da la impresión de que nos conocemos-la peli rosa-incluso antes del tren.

-Así es, pero es complicado de explicar.

-Tengo algo que decirte-el oji rubí recostado ahora en las piernas de su novia-como has logrado darte cuenta soy capaz de utilizar magia de esa manera puedo entrar en tus sueños, pero en realidad puedo usar miles de hechizos distintos. Todo se debe a que soy un magi.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Son los magos de la creación-el peli morado-seres con capacidad de emplear la energía que les rodea de manera infinita, bueno aunque Judal ya no...

-Ya cállate imbécil, no quiero que me recuerdes lo patético que soy. El problema es que este no es nuestro mundo, venimos de otro aunque es difícil el explicar como terminamos aquí.

-¿Sinbad y tu son de otro mundo?

-No solo nosotros, Aladdin y Alibaba e incluso tu también.

-¿Yo?

-Si, eras la gran princesa de un poderoso imperio. Y mi candidato a rey.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Son personas que nacen sin habilidad para la magia y que son dirigidas por un laberinto para obtener poderes maravillosos-el oji miel.

-Nah, existen genios que no tienen buen ojo. Aún me pregunto como siete de esos inútiles te escogieron como su rey.

-¡Oye soy una buena opción!

-De los idiotas solamente.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme así?

-Oh, yo creí que ya te habías resignado. Y no pienso dejar de hacerlo, eso sucederá cuando uses tu cerebro y dudo que algo así vaya a pasar. Además te lo dije no confío en ti. Si pudiera moverme te partiría la cara.

-¿Tan mal te sientes? ¿Es eso normal?

-Si claro, como si te fuera a decir. ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te largas?

-Sabes que es mi hogar, ¿cierto?

-¿Y el punto es?

-Siempre es tan difícil hablar contigo. Si tan solo escucharas más a la gente las cosas no habrían terminado así.

-Y vas y te lavas las manos como toda la vida.

-No todo fue responsabilidad mía, ¿qué hay de David o esa persona?

-Por mi que se vayan al infierno.

La mirada del antes oráculo se paseo con flojera por el cuerpo del ex rey.

-Ahora que me fijo bien, no siento a David en ti.

-No está, tal parece que cuando ocurrió aquello nos separamos.

-¿Lo has visto?

-No.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No me gusta para nada. Si estaban en el mismo cuerpo lo más lógico sería que aún estuviera contigo, pero no. ¿En dónde rayos está? ¿Acaso el también tiene un cuerpo como nosotros? ¿O hay algo que no estoy viendo?

-¿Como qué?

-Si lo supiera no estaría preocupado. Me lleva siento que la respuesta esta en mi cara y no logro verla.

-Por cierto Judal-chan, ¿no tendrás problemas si no avisas a tu casa en donde estas? Llevas inconsciente un buen rato, son las tres de la mañana.

-¡Maldita sea, mi madre será un fastidio!

Cogió el móvil con trabajo y marcó a su casa. Luego de recibir un cariñoso regaño de su progenitora, le pidieron la dirección para que su padre pasara por el.

-Dice que en un rato llega. Por cierto, ¿en dónde quedó mi moto?

-En mi camioneta-el oji miel-no podíamos dejarla en la fiesta.

-Menos mal.

-Uh-la chica-se me olvidó decirle a Sheherezade que me iba. Entre en pánico, le enviaré un mensaje.

Así lo hizo, su amiga le dijo que no había problema y que esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-Oye rey idiota.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Los únicos que estamos aquí somos Aladdin, Kougyoku, Alibaba, tu, tal vez David y yo?

-Se supone, ¿por?

-Porque conocí a la vieja de Reim en este mundo.

-No es raro ver a alguien que sea idéntico, incluso Jafar es mi amigo aquí.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Sentí algo diferente, no es la primera vez que me pasa. También me sucedió lo mismo con mi familia. Creí que era porque al fin tenía una pero creo que no es al caso. No lo puedo explicar.

-Pues no sabría decirte. No soy capaz de percibir esas cosas.

No dijeron más por un buen rato hasta que sonó el timbre del lugar. Sinbad fue a recibir al invitado, de solo verlo se sintió impactado, no es el rey de Alma Toran y lo sabe pero se siente tan imponente.

-Buenas noches-dijo el peli azul-soy Solomon el padre de Judal.

-Buenas noches, sigame por favor.

Hizo lo dicho y pronto se encontró con el azabache y su novia.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Creo que aún no.

-¿Tu magia está llegando al limite?

Todos voltearon a verle sorprendidos. No se supone que el esté enterado del tema.

-Deberían tener cuidado con David.

-Pero mi abuelo murió hace varios años-emitió el oji rubí confundido.

-¿Eh? Lo siento chicos, ¿Dije algo raro?

Su hijo negó suavemente con la cabeza, cada vez entiende menos. Si su abuelo David Jehoahaz Abraham está fallecido en este mundo, ¿por qué lo ha mencionado su padre? ¿Por qué da la impresión de que lo dijo de manera inconsciente? Necesita llegar pronto a casa y hablar con su hermano.

...

Luego de agradecer a Sinbad por la ayuda y llevar a Kougyoku a su hogar en donde ya le esperaba Kouha que había sido informado, llegaron a su destino. El peli azul estacionó el vehículo.

-¿Ya puedes caminar?

-Si, parece que ya me siento bien.

-Mañana debemos ir al médico.

-No te preocupes, seguro es porque no he dormido correctamente.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si.

-Si llegaras a tener un problema me lo dirías, ¿cierto?

-Si.

El mayor tocó con suavidad las mejillas de su hijo posando las manos sobre ellas, descendió hasta colocarlas sobre su cuello lo que puso al muchacho nervioso.

-¿Qué haces?

-Por fin tengo mi oportunidad, en la condición tan débil en la que te encuentras no podrás defenderte.

-¿De qué rayos...? ¡Ungh!

El hombre ejerció mayor presión en un intento de asfixiar al azabache, que pensaba que para ser una de las bromas de su progenitor era de muy mal gusto. Pronto notó que no era el caso y trató de apartarle, pero era difícil usar su fuerza física ya no se hable de magia. Se removió desesperado en el asiento del vehículo, ni siquiera era capaz de pedir ayuda cuando está tan cerca de su casa. Su pecho y garganta duelen, su vista se nubla pero se niega a morir así. Y más en manos de su padre, pues le ha tomado cariño en este mundo. ¿Por qué siempre le pasan estas cosas? ¿Acaso es el karma de un magi caído en la depravación? ¿Es por haber ido en contra de las reglas de Solomon? Y al fin todas las piezas se unieron en su mente.

-No puede ser...¡David!

-Vaya que tardaste en notarlo. Pero es demasiado tarde.

-¿Cómo...es posible?

Sintió que la fuerza decrecia con rapidez, estaba mareado y sin poder evitarlo perdió el conocimiento, su cuerpo quedó inerte...¿En verdad se ha desmayado o por fin David consiguió su objetivo y está...muerto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Seguro que con el final se preguntaran por qué David está en el cuerpo de Solomon y del por qué le atacó si le había advertido de el. Lo único que puedo decir es que tengan un poco de paciencia porque será explicado en capítulos posteriores. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Me hace muy feliz saber que les está gustando la historia. ¡De verdad gracias y nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Irara.-Oh si pobre Kougyoku, si Koumei es muy inteligente. Y si, lo de zepar era algo que Sinbad se guardaba bajo la manga. Espero que te guste la continuación y gracias por el apoyo :).**

 **Laraju.-Oh y creo que el final de hoy no ayuda para nada. Gracias por leer y comentar :).**

 **kirara213.-Si, sobre Kougyoku tuvo una infancia complicada tal y como en el manga. Oh que genial que te parezca interesante, gracias! Ja ja ja oh si Judal y esa sensualidad son inolvidables XD, entre su personalidad, lo que hace y los tacos de ojo que le da a Kougyoku va a matarla y si no del estrés si XD. Oh me hace muy feliz que te guste! Muchas gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hizo ver todos tus comentarios! Me hiciste la semana entera :). Que genial que te parezca que quedó interesante, espero que te agrade la continuación :) muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Y AHORA SI ES TODO POR HOY, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! :)**


	18. El inicio del juego

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18 El inicio del juego.**

En el mundo de magi.

La primera princesa imperial hace acto de presencia con su ya conocida e insoportable sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre Sinbad-dono? No se ve muy bien.

-Supongo que debo darle las gracias a tu hermano.

-Oh, así que se portó tan mal que te hizo temblar.

-Jamás logrará algo así. Yo soy el rey de los siete mares.

-Por favor, ¿A quién quieres engañar? Al menos no conseguirás nada de mi. Solo hace falta mirarte para notar que sacudió tu interior.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Si lo que te preocupa es que tu orgullo y autoridad se vean afectados no tienes de que preocuparte, como magi noto cosas que la mayoría de los humanos no.

-Pero sí alguien en tu misma situación, como Aladdin o Judal y eso tampoco sirve a mis intereses.

-¿Qué quieres pedir?

-¿Qué tanto apego tienes por tu hermano, o hijo o lo que sea de ti Hakuryuu?

-Es todo a la vez. Y no tienes porque saber lo que siento por el.

-Entonces no puedo confiar en ti.

-Podrás convencer a otros con ese discurso, no a mi. ¿Quién te crees que soy? No has bajado la guardia y sé que entiendes que lo mismo se aplica a mi. Habla sin rodeos, a menos que tu intención sea aburrirme y ponerme de mal humor.

El peli morado suspiró y le miró con recelo. Arba es una mujer imposible de mantener bajo control. Pero estaba al tanto en cuanto aceptó su ayuda.

-Quiero que le convenzas de unirse a nosotros. Tiene un gran talento, no me gustaría que se perdiera.

-Así que vas a asesinarlo en caso de que te estorbe.

-No dije eso. Le tomé aprecio durante su estadía en Sindria.

 _-Te has de creer que soy como la bola de inútiles a los que llamas generales. Esos idiotas que siguen toda orden tuya como si fuera una verdad absoluta. Los entendería si fueras alguien tan maravilloso como nuestro padre. Pero no eres más que un simple humano. A la gente como tu es a los que más odio. Solo necesito encontrar la manera de traerle por completo y me serás completamente inservible._

-Ya veo. No comparto tu opinión pero es lo de menos.

- _Aún no sé si me importa. El día del incendió dejé vivir a Hakuei porque era mi siguiente contenedor, por lo regular lo hago con las mujeres. Pero nunca he logrado comprender porque dejé vivir a Hakuryuu, ¿es que acaso es algo importante para mi? No me lo había preguntado jamás, podría ser. Después de todo es el primer hijo que tengo siendo yo._

-Supongo que realizaré una visita al imperio. Además tengo que castigar a Judal, ha sido un niño muy malo.

-Eres una mujer perversa. Justo cuando pienso que tienes un poco de corazón.

-Los sentimientos son inútiles, a la larga no hacen más que causarte dolor.

-Eso es verdad. Este mundo esta lleno de sufrimiento. Por eso alguien debe guiarles a un futuro prospero y duradero.

-Y ese serás tu.-con ironía.

-No hay nadie más capacitado.

La azabache se dio la media vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

 _-Cada vez la entiendo menos, si no tenemos los mismos objetivos no se que está haciendo aquí. ¿Por qué vino? ¿Acaso me está vigilando o hay algo que no he notado? ¿Será que le interesa el poder que tiene David? ¿Aquel que robó de Ill Irah?_

 _-¿Continuas hablando solo?_

 _-Ya vas a comenzar, suficiente tengo con soportar a Arba._

 _-¿Y qué querías? Todo lo estas haciendo mal._

 _-Ese es mi problema._

 _-Oh, así que dejaras que ese mocoso te torture con sus pesadillas y tu vas a perdonarle como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Eres un rey, ¿o no? Si alguien se niega a cumplir una orden castigalo, si se opone a tu autoridad destruye. No hay más._

 _-Si claro, y ese método fue efectivo en tu caso. Solomon te derrotó._

 _-¿Lo hizo? No Sinbad, el solo me ayudo a estar a unos cuantos pasos de mi objetivo._

 _-Y supongo que atrapado en mi cuerpo puedes incluso saborear la victoria._

 _-Alguien tan simple no entendería jamás. Por eso es que no puedes avanzar. Te quedarás mirando sin poder hacer nada, pero no yo. Voy mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera haya podido._

 _-¿Y así se quejan de mi? No hay mejor opción que yo. Tu simplemente estas loco._

 _-¿Acaso hay alguien cuerdo en el mundo? No seas ingenuo, en mayor o menor grado pero todos tienen en su interior esa pequeña chispa que les lleva a la guerra. Que les conduce a destruirse los unos a los otros. Me aseguraré de estar en el bando de los ganadores, después de todo ellos son quienes escriben la historia. Si se me da la gana puedo incluso enterrar lo sucedido de Alma Toran._

 _-¿Incluso si Solomon queda relegado al olvido?_

 _-Hace mucho que está ahí, son los djinn y Aladdin que aún persisten en imponer su autoridad. Es el régimen del pasado, sus reglas son obsoletas, deben perecer._

 _-¿Aún si su vida llega a su fin?_

 _-¿Y eso qué? Si no me importó con Solomon, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?_

 _El menor cerró sus puños furioso._

 _-Solo eso me faltaba,-David- eres el primero en decir que lo harás todo por el beneficio de un nuevo mundo y no puedes evitar llenarte de dudas. Un líder así no sirve en ningún lugar. Aún mi hijo por muy ingenuo que fuera se mantuvo firme a sus ideales. Pero tu solo inspiras lastima. Quieres volar cerca del sol y temes quemarte._

 _-¿Y que harías tu?_

 _-Me alzaría sobre lo más alto, sin importarme el convertirme en cenizas. Esa es la verdadera determinación._

El oji miel se quedó meditando sus palabras a detalle. No puede negar que todo cuanto dice ese sujeto esta lleno de sentido, pero una minúscula parte de su alma se niega a obedecer o confiar en el. No quiere lastimar a un inocente, no quiere crear un mundo cuyas bases se hayan cimentado en sangre. ¡Por dios que hasta está preocupado por Judal!

 _-¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Si Hakuei logra convencer a Hakuryuu no habrá vuelta atrás! No quiero el sacrificio de nadie más. ¿Acaso perdí a mis amigos para destruir a la primera todo cuanto me ayudaron a conseguir? ¿Es así como me imagine el futuro? ¿Una espiral de odio, resentimiento y mentiras?_

 _-Así que abandonarás tus objetivos._

 _-No, ahora lo veo más claro que nunca, como antes. Como todo debió ser._

 _-¿A dónde vas?_

 _-No preguntes lo que ya sabes. Y no intentes detenerme._

 _-¿Por qué lo haría? Cuando fracases serás todo mío._

 _-Así que solo esperas mi derrota._

 _-Igual que siempre._

Sinbad se equipó a Baal y salió a toda prisa rumbo al imperio Kou.

...

En el país de Hakutoku.

Los príncipes y magis se quedaron de silencio algunos minutos. Judal comenzó a mover uno de sus pies de manera maniática, si, la poca paciencia a su disposición estaba llegando a su límite.

-Eso quiere decir-el hijo de Solomon-¿qué no podemos reclamar nada a Sinbad ojisan? ¿Aún cuando estuvo a punto de asesinar a Judal-kun?

-Eso me temo Aladdin-dono.

-¡Me lleva! No sé de que rayos hablan y poco me importa. Pero ese idiota en verdad se paso esta vez. No me interesa lo que hizo pero tiene intención de involucrar a la vieja y eso si que no lo voy a permitir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-el segundo príncipe.

-Lo escuche por ahí y no voy a andar explicando. Odio que me interroguen.

-Nadie lo hace.

-Más razones para no iniciar-bufó.

-Que infantil-el dueño de Amón.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión chillón.

-¡¿Qué como...?!

-Hakuryuu se va de la lengua con el alcohol.

-¡Judal!-el cuarto príncipe.

El rubio tomó del ropaje al oji celeste y le removió con violencia.

-¿Qué no se supone que somos amigos?

El menor le tomó de los brazos en un intento de liberarse.

-¡¿Y me lo dice el que robó el amor de Morgiana-dono?!

-¡Pero si escuchaste quien me gusta!

-¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Estoy seguro de que me rechazó por tu culpa!

-¡Ya callense! ¡¿Qué no ven que Kougyoku está dormida?!

-Pero tu también lo has hecho Judal-kun.

-¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te importa enano de mierda!

-Uh, ¡Alibaba-kun!

El pecoso miraba de un lado a otro mareado con tantos comentarios a la vez, Yunan sonreía como si fuera una convivencia entre amigos y Morgiana se había perdido convenientemente la mitad de la conversación, aquella donde Hakuryuu le declaraba nuevamente su amor, suspiró y se acercó a ellos al igual que el oráculo que harto decidió silenciarlos de manera "pacífica" así lanzó el primer puñetazo con destino al esgrimista pero este le esquivó valiéndole gorro el entorno y terminó por estrellarse en el estómago de la fanalis. Con la fuerza de Judal fue indoloro pero si la hizo enojar. Frunció el ceño, se puso en posición y repitió el movimiento del joven. Rápidamente Aladdin le protegió con su borg pero tropezó y se llevó de corbata al esgrimista que a la vez lo hizo con Hakuryuu y sin saber como terminaron todos hechos bola. En ese instante entró el primer príncipe imperial que les miró con severidad.

-No es momento de estar haciendo estupideces.

-A mi ni me digas-el oráculo-estos que solitos se andan matando.

El pelirrojo se acercó a los jóvenes y ayudó a poner en pie a su hermanastro importandole poco el haber pisado a Alibaba, luego de ello ofreció la mano al peli azul y tiró con fuerza de ella para atraerle hacia si sonriendo de manera perversa.

-¿Me revelaras los secretos del mundo?

El pequeño magi tembló pues ese hombre le inspira terror desde el momento en que lo conoció. Se zafó como pudo y fue a esconderse entre las sábanas, donde aún dormía placidamente la octava princesa. Se sonrojó apreciando el dulce aroma de la mujer que ama sin atreverse siquiera a tocarla. Pero solo eso hizo falta para que Judal le jalara de la trenza con intención de lanzarlo por la ventana. Para su fortuna Kouen le salvo.

-No puedes asesinarlo, hay muchas cosas que quiero saber.

-Entonces que deje de estar de pervertido. A menos que quiera terminar convertido en puré.

-¿Cómo que puré? Se vería más lindo con unas cuantas lanzas de hielo en el cuerpo-el tercer príncipe que recién llegaba.

-No me ayudes Kouha-kun.

-¡Eres un maldito enfermo! ¡Me largo!

El peli rosa se acercó para saludar a su amigo y decir en voz baja:

-¿Ves? Así de fácil es convencerlo de que no te haga nada.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Un placer niño mugriento!

-¡Que es Aladdin!

...

- _Han pasado tantas cosas y estos con sus idioteces, aunque debo admitir que me hacen reír mucho, gracias a ellos me relaje un poco. Pero aún estoy nervioso, no puedo evitar sentirme así, ese sueño no me gustó nada. Maldito Sinbad, si llegas a poner un solo dedo en la vieja me aseguraré que lamentes el hecho de haber nacido._

El rukh negro a su alrededor se inquietó.

-Así que estas deseando iniciar una guerra, algo natural en ti.

El azabache giró rápidamente.

-¿Hakuei? ¿De que rayos hablas?

-Vamos, no tienes que mentir, soy quien más te entiende. No por nada me encargue de tu educación por tantos años. Bueno-sonrió-aunque no directamente. Ahora tengo algo importante que preguntar. ¿Te has estado portando mal mi pequeño Judal?

El oji rubí la miró a detalle, pronto un sudor frío recorrió su espalda.

-Arba.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh, no creíste que mi hijo y tu me habían eliminado por completo, ¿oh si?

-P-pero no debería ser posible.

-Oh entonces lo hiciste. Eres muy tierno-se acercó a el y le dio una patada que le tiro al piso y le hizo rodar varias veces hasta golpearse contra la pared.

-Vengo a cobrarme la que me hiciste.

 _-¿Cómo es que la desgraciada continúa con vida? Parece un maldito parásito. Sin Hakuryuu estoy perdido, no creo poder derrotarla yo solo. Pero si la dejo ir podría lastimar a Kougyoku. Seguramente quiere que vuelva a servirle como su maldito esclavo. Ya no, estoy cansado de que otros decidan por mi. Aún si muero por oponerme lo haré en libertad...no, si muero, ¿qué será de la vieja y su familia? Yo soy el oráculo de Kou, el único que puede proteger al imperio._

Se puso en pie con el dolor que ello le significó y sonrió con rabia a la grotesca mujer.

-Lo siento por Hakuryuu porque ahora si perderá lo último que le queda de familia.

-Oh, así que tienes ganas de enfrentarme. Así es más divertido, quiero escuchar tus gritos, tus lágrimas, las suplicas.

-Te vas a quedar con las ganas asquerosa bruja.

-Después de todos estos años y te diriges a mi de esa manera, romperas mi corazón.

-Como si un engendro tuviera.

-Pero tal parece que tienes.

-¡No me compares contigo!

-¿Por qué no? Tu y yo somos los seres más parecidos en el mundo, incluso de otros. ¿O acaso piensas que eres alguien como Aladdin? No Judal, a los seres como tu y yo nos esta prohibido el amor.

-Solo estas amargada.

-Tal vez, pero al menos entiendo mi lugar y no me ando haciendo sueños que no llegaran a ningún lado. No tienes futuro con nadie.

-Me vale tu opinión. Aún si fuera verdad construiré un camino aunque sea a la fuerza.

-¿Aún si destruyes a los que te brindaron ayuda?

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo quien se supone que me importe?

-No sé, Aladdin, Hakuryuu, Kouen...¿Kougyoku?

-Bueno si pasa, pasó y punto.

-No eres sincero, te mueres de miedo.

-Quizá antes, pero ya no tienes poder sobre mi. Alguien me enseñó cosas muy importantes.

-¿Y si fuera mentira?

-¿Qué vas a saber?

-¿Y si te dijera que Kougyoku no te ama?

-Diría que eres una mentirosa. No me harás dudar.

-Vaya, parece que al fin has madurado un poco. Entonces hagamos las cosas de la forma divertida.

-Mi favorita.

Hakuei tomó con fuerza el báculo, Judal su varita. El rukh revoloteaba con violencia.

El primero en realizar un conjuro fue el oráculo que le atacó con una lanza de hielo, su enemigo la destruyó con su borg.

-Esta no puede ser toda la magia que tienes.

-Quizá si, quizá no.

-Deja de estar jugando.

-¿No haces tu lo mismo?

 _-Parece que lo que hizo el enano sirvió, no quiero ni imaginar que hubiera ocurrido de haberme encontrado con ella sin magia._

Una lanza más que fue evaporada con magia de calor creando una espesa neblina que el chico aprovechó para lanzar un rayo, de nueva cuenta la mujer se defendió con su borg.

 _-Desgraciada, incluso a mi me habría costado detenerlo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan poderosa? Ah si, se me olvidaba que es una magi, con razón ni la madre del enano pudo derrotarla, aunque también lo era, pero ni loco me detengo aquí. ¡Ey viejo!-_ no hubo _respuesta-No te hagas que bien que andas por ahí anciano de Magnostad. Supongo que no tienes ganas de ayudarme pero si no hacemos algo esta vieja lo destruirá todo. Me parece divertido cuando lo hago yo no otros._

 _-¿Tienes el cinismo de pedir mi ayuda cuando me retienes en contra de mi voluntad?_

 _-Deberías estar agradecido, si no fuera por mi estarías vagando por quien sabe donde._

 _-Era lo que deseaba, tengo que pagar por los crímenes que cometí._

 _-Yo también me equivoqué, fui una estúpida marioneta en poder de Al Thamen, pero ponerme a llorar no resolverá nada. Si tanto deseas enmendar tu error comienza por ayudarme a partirle la cara a esa vieja. Ella es la verdadera líder de la organización, la que te metió en esa situación._

El azabache dejó de escuchar la voz en su cabeza, pero sintió la energía fluir en su interior al igual que miles si no que millones de conocimientos.

-¡Thalg Al Salos!

-¡Har-har Infigar! ¿Seguimos jugando Judal?

-¡Asfal Riff!

La mujer le detuvo con su borg de nueva cuenta.

-¡Flash!-el chico.

-Estoy cansada de estos conjuros tan sencillos, vamos esto no puede ser todo lo que tienes. Hace mucho que no peleo, divierteme antes de que acabe contigo.-fue ignorada-bien, ya que no quieres ¡Bararaq Inquerad-Saiqa!

-¡Ill-Ramz Al-Salos!

La energía chocó provocando un fuerte estruendo, tan intenso que les hizo volar a ambos por el cielo. Judal se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pues su borg quedó dañado por la explosión; la oji celeste sufrió el mismo resultado y encima se rompió un brazo al golpearse con un pilar.

-Esto no se quedará así mocoso, tu eres mío.

-No soy un objeto.

La vista de ambos se nubló debido a la sangre que entorpecía la vista. Sin embargo el rukh hizo pronto su trabajo y en cuestión de segundos continuaron con la batalla.

-¡Judal! ¡Hermana!-exclamó el cuarto príncipe que al igual que los demás fueron a ver lo que ocurría incluida la octava princesa.

-¡Judal-chan!-gritó alterada a nada de lastimar su garganta por ello.

-¡¿Por qué mi hermana está luchando contra Judal?!

-Me temo que no es onesan-el peli azul-es Arba.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!

-¡No lo sé! Pero no podemos dejar a Judal-kun solo, podría morir.

El pequeño uso su magia para levitar al tiempo que atacaba a la princesa con algunas bolas de fuego.

-Así que también vas a estorbar. Igual de arrogante que tu padre.

-No quiero hacerte daño, ellos te querían mucho. Eras una persona en la que confiaron y a quien veían como una amiga.

-Si claro, por eso decidieron dejarme atrás formando una relación. Tu eres la más grande prueba de ese pecado.

-¿Eh?

Un potente rayo envió al niño con dirección al suelo, pero la rápida reacción del primer príncipe que se había equipado a Astaroth le salvó de ello.

-¡Koumei!-emitió este.

-¡A la orden hermano!

Todos se equiparon a sus djinn mientras los magi hacían lo propio con su magia. La pelea se prolongó bastante, todos los candidatos a rey estaban al limite. Incluso Judal les pidió más de una vez que se retiraran pero son tercos como ellos solos. Lo peor es que Hakuei no retrocedía ni un poco. Incluso la magia de Belial parecía un juego para ella. Se formó una neblina provocada por el impacto de las magias de Judal y Aladdin cuando el enemigo les evadió. El sacerdote miraba histérico en todas direcciones, cuando al fin se disipó logró avistar a Hakuei que parecía desorientada. Sonrió con malicia invocando su lanza para atravesarla con ella. Estaba a nada de lograr su objetivo y esta nada más no se defendía. Demasiado fácil.

-¿Judal-chan?-dijo cuando el acero se detuvo a solo centímetros de su cuello.

-¿Vieja? Pero...¡esa maldita! ¡Creo una ilusión! Casi te asesino pensando que eras ella, es bueno que hablaras.

La peli rosa alzó su mano para tocar la mejilla del magi que lloraba lleno de rabia y frustración, estuvo a punto de hacer realidad el sueño donde su amada moría. Pero Kougyoku no llegó a tocarlo, su cuerpo convulsionó, alarmado su novio la tomo en brazos, incluso su equipo djinn se disolvió.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntaba mientras le removia con suavidad.

-Lo siento Judal-chan, si solo no fuera tan torpe.

-¿De qué hablas? No es gracioso.

Pronto el azabache sintió humedad en el brazo que apoyaba sobre la cintura ajena. Llevó su mano ante sus ojos para notar que era sangre. No lo podía creer.

-¿Kou...gyoku?

La menor no dijo más y cerró los ojos, el de orbes carmín fue incapaz de reaccionar al menos hasta que la niebla desapareció por completo dejando ver al rey de los siete mares que empuñaba una espada manchada de sangre. Fue el quien le atacó pensando que era Arba.

-¡TU! ¡SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER TU! ¡LA MUERTE NO ES CASTIGO SUFICIENTE!

La voz del joven era extraña, estaba fuera de si. En cuestión de segundos ha perdido a la única mujer que amó. Una enorme cantidad de rukh negro se concentró a su alrededor. Incluso mayor a la vista en Magnostad, los presentes trataban de hacerle entrar en razón, pero sus palabras no llegaban al destinatario. Arba miraba desde una posición segura como se desarrollaban las cosas.

 _-Así es mi pequeño Judal, cae por completo en la depravación. Elimina esos sentimientos inútiles. Conviertete en el sacrificio perfecto para nuestro padre. Cumple con tu propósito en la vida. ¡Oh amado padre!_

Reía invadida por la locura sin que nadie lograra percatarse de su presencia. El sacerdote aceptaba esa energía en su interior, gritaba como loco. Y por más que trataron de acercarse a el fueron heridos severamente. Quería destruirlo todo, un mundo sin Kougyoku no vale la pena.

 _-Mira esa flor Judal-chan, se ve muy bonita._

 _-¡El agua está helada! ¡Es genial!_

 _-¡No me pondré gorda si como mucho!_

 _-¡Me encanta que te gusten tanto los duraznos!_

 _-Te amo._

A su mente llegaron frases que alguna vez le dijo la princesa. Eso le hizo entrar en razón. La abrazó con fuerza pero sintió su corazón romperse al notar que su siempre cálida amiga y más estaba fría.

-Eres una tonta, ¿cómo se te ocurrió dejarme? Abre los ojos por favor...vuelve a decirme que no estas vieja, platica de cosas absurdas, sonríe para mi...por favor...

Esperaba ansioso alguna clase de milagro, pero este nunca llegó.Hakuei le miraba furiosa.

- _¡No puedes dejar las cosas así! Se supone que lo destruyas todo, que elimines a cada criatura del mundo de Solomon. ¡Judal!_

Pero el oráculo no sentía deseos de hacer nada, ni siquiera mover un dedo, estaba agotado. Sentía que en cualquier momento caería en dirección al suelo sin poder invocar su borg, un golpe así seguro le mataría pero al menos estaría con Kougyoku.

 _-Pero mi rukh es oscuro, ¿Eso quiere decir que no podré verla de nuevo? ¿Jamás?_

Y entonces si le invadió la angustia. Saber que su novia ha muerto duele, pero que estén lejos por toda la eternidad es insoportable. La idea le llena de terror y nuevamente se reúne una gran cantidad de rukh negro. Aladdin trata de purificarlo empleando la sabiduría de Solomon, pero esta es rechazada y devuelta en forma de un violento golpe que casi le hace perder el sentido en pleno aire.

-¡Judal-kun! ¡No puedes seguir así!-gritaba al borde de la histeria.

Los demás no estaban mejor. Los príncipes de Kou estaban dolidos por el fallecimiento de su hermana pero aún había un mundo que salvar. Aunque es una realidad que ante la actual situación poco pueden hacer. Un enorme agujero se formó en el cielo.

 _-No puedo destruir este mundo porque es el lugar que amabas y que siempre protegiste, pero no me pidas que renuncié a ti porque no puedo. Si este mundo me impide seguirte por sus normas buscaré uno donde no tenga ese problema._

-¡Judal!

El cuarto príncipe trataba de acercarse pero una especie de barrera le impidió el paso. El vórtice se hizo cada vez más grande hasta que el oráculo en compañía de su amada se adentró en el.

-¡¿Está loco?!-el esgrimista-¡¿Qué acaso se suicidó?!

-No Alibaba-kun, es una especie de portal a otro mundo. Algo muy parecido a los que hay en los laberintos.

-¿Por qué hizo algo así?

-Porque no quería dejarla sola. Porque la ama. ¿No harías tu lo mismo? Porque yo si, lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlos solos, Judal-kun podría crear un enorme problema. Espero que puedas convertirte en un gran rey. Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. Lamento no haberte apoyado más. Espero que seas muy feliz. Aunque sea una vez acuerdate de mi como siempre lo haré yo.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se acercó al portal, pero Aladdin no fue el único, Sinbad y Alibaba le siguieron aunque los dos mayores no entendían del todo su proceder. Sin que nadie lo notara Hakuei entró al portal y luego de ello se cerró para siempre.

...

En el mundo de estudiantes varios años antes de la actual situación.

Un pequeño niño azabache va caminando molesto por la calle, unos chicos mucho más grandes se habían burlado de su extraño color de ojos. Como consecuencia se los surtió pero aún así no le quitó el mal sabor de boca.

 _-¿Qué tienen de malo? Esta bien, no son comunes, o más bien creo que soy el único. Incluso los de mis padres son normales._

Cubrió sus orbes frustrado a punto de llorar pero gracias a su orgullo se tragó el coraje.

 _-Nada más los vuelvo a ver y les doy en toda su..._

-Ja ja ja ja.

Una agradable y por alguna razón nostálgica risa llamó su atención. Caminó por inercia hasta llegar a un parque en donde una niña casi de su edad jugaba en un cajón de arena. Se acercó casi como hipnotizado, estuvo a nada de saludarla cuando por culpa de un descuidado movimiento la pequeña cayó de cara y de lleno al punto en que casi se enterró en el sitio cual pallillo en el arroz.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

El azabache que se partía de la risa.

-¡Vaya que eres torpe vieja!

-¡No lo soy! ¡Apenas tengo seis!

-Pues muy joven no eres.

-¡Odioso!-se giró pero el niño se movió hasta quedar frente a ella, entonces la peli rosa repitió el movimiento, y eso continuó varias veces.

-¡Déjame en paz! Papá dice que no debo hablar con extraños.

-Me dijiste tu edad, ¿No crees que es algo tarde para ello?

-¡Oh no! Soy una mala hija-a punto de llorar.

-Me llamo Judal, así ya no seré un desconocido. No habrás roto las reglas.

-Y-yo soy Ren Kougyoku.

-Vaya que eres confiada. ¿Y si soy un violador?

-¿Qué es eso?-ladeó la cabeza.

 _-Yo tampoco sé que es. Lo dije porque si, se me salió. Es extraño, siento que la conozco de algo._

-¿Judal-chan?

Con esa frase algo en el corazón del pequeño se activo, despertó o lo que haya sido. Dejó salir las lágrimas y abrazó a la niña que temblaba sin entender la razón de la muestra tan efusiva de cariño.

-¡Eres una tonta! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme? ¡Esta vez te lo prohibo! ¿Me oíste?

-S-si.

 _-No entiendo de que habla. ¿Cuando se supone que lo dejé? Mejor no llevarle la contra, da miedo. Pero también parece alguien muy amable._

-¡Es hora de irnos Kougyoku!-le gritaba alegre a lo lejos Gyokuen.

El mirarla le provocó escalofríos a Judal que de inmediato tomó una posición defensiva.

-Hola pequeño, ¿te has perdido?

-No-contesto seco.

-Tengo un hijo más o menos de tu edad, se llama Hakuryuu. Si un día coincidimos sería genial que jugaras con él, es muy serio y no tiene amigos.

-No se si venga otra vez, no vivo cerca.

-Oh es una lastima. ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No.

-Pero te vas con cuidado.

La mayor tomó de la manita a Kougyoku y luego de despedirse se fueron. El niño les miraba con recelo o más bien a la mujer.

- _Maldita, nunca más volverás a engañarme con esa estúpida sonrisa. Ya sea que te muestres como Arba, Gyokuen o Hakuei conozco todas y cada una de tus formas, no me tomarás por sorpresa esta vez. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué esperar? Lo siento por Kougyoku pero le haré al mundo un favor._ _Solo espero que mi magia funcione en este lugar, hasta ahora no recordaba que podía usarla._

-¡Thalg Al Salos!

Pero nada apareció.

 _-Que mal, pues parece que no puedo usar el rukh o aquí no hay._

Algunas aves doradas volaron frente a él provenientes del par que aún era visible.

- _Que raro parece que si existe el rukh. ¿Entonces que sucede? A lo mejor ya no soy un magi. Bueno tal vez si lo hablo con...si claro no tengo con quien. Pues ya ni modo, tarde o temprano entenderé la razón. Esa energía ¿era de Kougyoku o de la bruja? Como sea, esta vez no me dejaré confundir._

El azabache se retiraba en la dirección contraria cuando sintió mucho frío de repente, se giró y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la oji celeste que cargaba muy animada al pequeño Hakuryuu.

- _Aún si no es el mismo que conocí le protegeré de ti. A todos los que haga falta. Esta vez soy yo quien tiene el control de su vida. Vas a pagar todas y cada una de las que me hiciste, al igual que Sinbad si llego a verlo en este mundo. Y me vale que supliquen por sus vidas. Ustedes no tuvieron piedad no tengo porque tenerla. Ha iniciado nuestro pequeño juego. Ha comenzado la guerra._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, pues a partir de ahora la historia se centrará en el mundo de estudiantes desde que Judal recordó y de ahí hasta la actualidad. No desesperen que no falta mucho para llegar a la escena del auto de Solomon-David y Judal o eso digo yo XD.**

 **Irara.-Ja ja ja si y soy medio perversa con los personajes aunque no me guste. Como bien dije el drama es lo que se me da más natural XD y aún sufrirá. Oh con el paso de los capítulos irás entendiendo mejor las cosas, es que mis historias casi nunca son lineales ja ja por eso hasta yo me hago bolas XD. Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar.**

 **kirara213.-No llores! Esperemos que este bien! Oh si, me gusta esa parte medio retorcida de Hakuryuu, es muy sexy :). Oh siempre eres muy amable, espero que te guste la continuación! Gracias por el apoyo! :) cuídate mucho y que tengas una semana super genial!**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, nos vemos la próxima!**


	19. La memoria del ser amado

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19 La memoria del ser amado**

 **.**

El pequeño azabache regresó a su casa. Caminaba con mucho cuidado para que nadie notara que había escapado...otra vez.

-Judal-una voz severa tras de si.

Tragó saliva y se giró rápidamente.

-¿Si?

-¿Algo que quieras decirme?-una mujer de cabello rosado.

-No.

-Bueno, no tengo porque llevarte la contra. Pero no es bueno mentir. Así que estarás castigado una semana sin duraznos.

 _-¡Me lleva! ¡¿Qué me quiere matar?! Bueno, siempre puedo tomar dinero de su bolso._

-Y ya escondí mi bolso para que no puedas comprarlos.

-¡No es justo!

-¡Claro que lo es!-se agachó y le cogió con fuerza entre sus brazos-¿qué se supone que haga si algo te ocurre? Eres mi querido hijo, ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?-su voz era tan lastimosa que el menor no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

-Lo siento mamá, es solo que siempre sentí que buscaba algo. Había un vacío que no podía llenar. Pero creo que ya lo encontré. No volveré a irme sin tu permiso así que deja de llorar.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

Luego de algunos minutos la chica le dejó en libertad. El infante subió a su alcoba a la vez que ella revisaba la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, pues la sentía más ligera que momentos antes.

-¡Ven para acá pequeño demonio!

Tal y como lo sospecho se la ha llevado. Naturalmente es algo que no debería hacer, pero no le molesta tanto. Pues solo toma lo necesario para comprar el fruto y la devuelve sin que se de cuenta. Normalmente la deja sobre su cama con un durazno al lado. Es un pequeño muy curioso y es fácilmente confundido con una mala persona por su terrible actitud. Pero ella sabe de sobra que tiene al hijo más dulce, encantador y tierno del mundo. Sonríe.

 _-Aún así merece un correctivo._

Se dirigió al cuarto del peli negro notando que había puesto el seguro a la puerta.

 _-Ya lo suponía, siempre me hace lo mismo._

Bajó a la cocina para preparar la comida. Tiene que hacer algo muy rico porque vaya que Solomon se lució en el desayuno. Seguro que para cuando termine ya se le olvidó la travesura de su hijo, pero con esa carita inocente que le pone ni como culparla.

...

En la alcoba del pequeño.

Este se recostó sobre el lecho descuidadamente y sonrió.

 _-No puedo creer que la haya encontrado. Después de todo lo que ocurrió tengo una oportunidad para vivir lo que no pudimos. Nos faltaron tantas cosas. Lastima que no pueda usar magia, con la increíble cantidad de conocimientos que tengo gracias a ese viejo de Magnostad...ya no lo siento en mi. Debió quedarse en el otro mundo...¿en verdad deje de ser un magi? Ahora que lo recordé me siento inseguro sin la protección del rukh, bueno al menos gracias a eso no tengo la condición de pena que tenía. Algo bueno tenía que resultar de todo esto...necesito encontrar algún método que me permita ayudarme del rukh, la bruja es peligrosa lo admita o no. Y si encontró la manera de usarlo me lleva una enorme ventaja...supongo que tendré que buscar información en varios libros...¡Que flojera!_

 **-Pequeño magi.**

-¿Eh?-miró confundido a su alrededor, por un segundo le pareció que era su padre quien le hablaba, pero nunca le llama de esa manera-¿quién carajo eres?

 **-Solomon, el creador del mundo del que provienes.**

 _-Si vas a reclamarme por lo que hice-_ esta vez le habla en su interior para que nadie más pueda escuchar- _ahorrate los comentarios. Problemas es lo último que me hace falta._

 **-Te equivocas. Vi todo lo que ocurrió. Quiero prevenir un desastre pero no tengo gran influencia en el mundo al que has ido. Pero al menos hay algo que puedo hacer. Te daré nuevamente la protección del rukh.**

La voz se desvaneció, por más que le llamó no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Sin embargo sintió algo cambiar en su interior. Como si estuviese más despierto. Miraba al mundo por primera vez. Tomó asiento y elevó la mano para mirarla.

-Thalg Al-salos-emitió con suavidad creando una disminuta lanza de hielo que era justo del tamaño que esperaba, sonrió de lado-genial, si vuelvo a ver a esa desgraciada esta vez si tengo como acabar con ella. Nunca imaginé que el mismo Solomon me ayudara. Ahora que lo pienso es muy curioso que en este mundo sea mi padre. ¿Acaso ocupé el lugar del enano? Espero que no. En verdad me agrada...¿y si fuera mi hermano?-se sintió emocionado-¿será que este mundo me tratará mejor que el anterior? Tengo familia, encontré a mi novia y a lo mejor tengo un hermano-sonrió-aunque igual lo voy a molestar mucho. Es muy divertido. Mmm sería buena idea fastidiar a la vieja en sus sueños aprovechando que ya puedo usar magia.

Volvió a recostarse, cerró los ojos. Y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Caminaba por un bello jardín, nunca había estado en un sitio así. Buscaba ansioso a la pequeña pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

 _-Ah si seré estúpido. Es obvio que continúa despierta. Nunca se me ha quitado esa terrible maña de quierer las cosas a la de ya. Supongo que le visitaré por la noche. No puedo esperar para verla de nuevo. ¿Sonreirá para mi como lo hacia antes?_

...

En el hogar de los Ren.

Gyokuen subió al cuarto de su hijo más pequeño. Tocó a la puerta, pero al no recibir una respuesta decidió entrar. Le vio sentado en su escritorio muy seguramente haciendo la tarea. Sintió curiosidad de ver si dibujaba o algo por el estilo, pero en cuanto este la notó cerró de golpe el cuaderno.

-¿No quieres que vea tus dibujos?

-Deseo que te mantengas lejos de mi. No confío.

-Lo que pasó aquella vez fue un accidente, he pedido perdón muchas veces. No sé que ocurrió pero no fue mi intención.

-Caer por las escaleras cuando alguien te empuja no es un accidente.

-No seas así conmigo. Sabes que te quiero mucho.

-Si claro, esa falsa sonrisa no me engañará.

-Pero yo no-tocó la mejilla de su hijo que le apartó de un manotazo.

-No me toques, ya lo dije no confío en ti.

El oji azulino volvió a centrarse en sus deberes y ella se retiró del lugar.

Si, Hakuryuu no puede confiar en esa mujer.

...

Kougyoku toma un baño, hace la tarea y va en busca de su padre al que encuentra en la biblioteca.

-Hola-le saluda este amable.

-H-hola, ¿estás ocupado?

-Acabo de terminar con mi trabajo, ¿te leo un cuento?

Las mejillas infantiles adquirieron un tono rosado, los ojitos brillaban con emoción. Se acercó y tomó asiento en las piernas del hombre a la vez que este tomaba un libro.

-¿Cuál toca hoy?-preguntó con su habitual tono sereno, miró el índice-Ah si, la de Judal.

 _-Oh es el nombre del niño que conocí hoy._

El cuento: las mil y una noches. Al finalizar el relato la pequeña era todo un mar de lágrimas.

-Los hermanos de Judal-chan fueron muy crueles-sollozaba, luego se tensó-papá, ¿crees que todas las personas con ese nombre estén destinadas a la desgracia?

-Pienso que el destino no es algo que este tallado en piedra, que con un poco de coraje, perseverancia y voluntad se puede conseguir lo que uno espera. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

-Es que hoy, en el parque con mamá conocí a una persona con el mismo nombre. Pero se veía tan triste, creo que le pasó algo malo. Tengo la impresión de que no es la primera vez que lo miro así. ¿Acaso estoy loca?

-Claro que no pequeña, a veces la percepción es alterada por cuestiones ajenas a uno, como por ejemplo la intuición. Y con respecto a tu amigo me gusta imaginar que las desgracias no se repiten. Supongamos que en otro mundo soy asesinado por mi esposa en un incendio, no es forzoso que en este mundo ocurra igual.

-¡Yo no quiero perderte papá!

-Ah lo siento, creo que no fue un buen ejemplo. Se supone que te leo historias para animarte y ya te hice sentir mal. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado?

-¡Si!

-Entonces vamos por Hakuryuu, es el único de tus hermanos que está en casa, seguro que se alegra mucho.

Ella asintío con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

...

En el hogar de los Jehoahaz Abraham.

El peli azul llegaba luego de un día de trabajo, encontrándose con su esposa en la sala.

-Hola-el saludo con simpleza.

-Hola-contesto sin animo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No exactamente, es que hoy Judal volvió a escapar. Luego se encerró en su cuarto y no ha salido, me preocupa.

-A lo mejor está explorando su cuerpo.

-¡Tiene siete años!

-Lo sé, era una broma. Me gusta hacerte enojar-dio un beso sobre los labios de su esposa, lo que casi le derritió.-no te preocupes, iré a ver.

Entró a la habitación que comparte con su pareja y salió al balcón, realizó un elegante salto y se pasó al de la recámara de Judal. La mujer le perdió de vista.

El azabache estaba recostado sobre la cama con una expresión tranquila. Tan inocente y vulnerable, se acercó y le tomó de los hombros para removerlo con suavidad.

-Hijo.

El aludido abrió de a poco los ojos.

-¿Papá?

-¿Está todo bien? Dice tu madre que has vuelto a escapar y que te encerraste en tu habitación.

-Ah, me quedé dormido. Y si no hay problema alguno.

-No esta bien que la preocupes de esa manera. Sabes que te quiere mucho.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención es solo que...

-No tienes porque decírmelo si no quieres, pero no estas solo somos una familia.

-A veces me parece algo tan irreal.

-No entiendo porque, pero deberías confiar en nosotros, siempre estaremos ahí para ti. Te protegeré como el importante hijo que eres.

Esas palabras le conmovieron de sobre manera. El, un magi que fue arrebatado de su hogar por Al Thamen, sin oportunidad alguna para experimentar el amor fraternal. Y ahora tanto Sheba como Solomon le han mostrado lo mucho que les importa. Sonrió sinceramente y se acercó a su padre para que este le tomara en brazos por primera vez en la vida.

Pero se alteró cuando el mayor cubrió su boca y le tiró bruscamente sobre la cama. No podía escapar debido a la diferencia de altura. Abrió los ojos en demasía cuando comenzó a sentirse débil.

-Así que has aparecido en este mundo. Ya deberías entender que no haces más que causar desastres. No voy a permitir que te atravieses en mis planes otra vez. No sé como contactaste a mi hijo, pero me obligas a quitarte la protección del rukh.-el infante estaba paralizado de terror.-Por mi comentario estoy seguro de que lo entiendes, pero si, soy David.

 _-Maldita sea, ¿por qué es Solomon? No puedo permitir que me asesine, al fin me encontré a Kougyoku, la recordé y tengo magia para protegerla. Si muero, ¿qué será de ella? Este maldito desquiciado es peligroso. Pero es más fuerte que yo...no puedo..._ -sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos a causa de la rápida pérdida de energía.- _necesito ayuda, pero nadie vendrá. Si tan solo hubiese prestado más atención podría haber acabado con él..._ -sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas- _-papá..._

Cerró los ojos, David le tenía a su merced, era cuestión de robar por completo la habilidad que Solomon entregó, no faltaba mucho pero se detuvo en seco y miró confundido a su alrededor.

 _-Que extraño, no recuerdo haberme acercado a Judal. Lo veía dormir, ¿Y luego?_

 _-_ ¿Todo bien?-le preguntaba su esposa desde afuera.

-Si, solo descansa.

En esta ocasión hubo algo que salvo a Judal de una muerte segura. La fuerte voluntad y amor de su padre, que aún sin ser el rey de Alma Toran compartía esa singularidad. No importó que no tuviese magia, contó con lo necesario para evitar una tragedia. Encerrando de esta manera el alma de su invasor, pero el gran esfuerzo en él y el shock sufrido por el magi por la rápida pérdida de magoi provocó que los dos perdieran la memoria de dicho evento. David no volvió a mostrarse, al menos hasta esa ocasión en que le atacó en el auto. Y así fue como la magia de Judal se vio limitada pero no así la de su hermano.

...

Kougyoku duerme tranquilamente. De esa manera llega al mundo de los sueños.

Está sentada a la orilla de un río admirando los peces multicolor.

-No me digas que ya te dio hambre.

Miró sobre su hombro encontrándose con el niño de ojos arándano.

-Hola Judal-chan-sonrió-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Los miras con tanta insistencia que parece que te los quieras comer.

-¡Eres un tonto!-se molestó.

-Y tu torpe pero no me ves quejarme.

-Pues parece que tu siempre estas enojado.

-Así que ahora soy un amargado. Nah, da igual y eres tu quien tiene la culpa.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No lo recuerdas? ¿El nombre de Vinea te suena de algo?-negó con la cabeza-ya me lo imaginaba.

-¿Qué pensarías si te digo que eras una princesa?

-¿Enserio? Son los relatos que más me gustan. Me emociona cuando el príncipe llega a salvar a la princesa en desgracia.

-A mi no. Siempre las hacen parecer una bola de viejas inútiles que no pueden hacer las cosas por ellas mismas. Pero tu eras diferente. No te importaba enfrentar el peligro o ir sola contra un ejército si con ello podías salvar a la gente que era importante para ti. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de confesarlo pero siempre te admiré. Eras tan valiente que incluso decías cuanto estaba en tu mente. No temías a las palabras ni a las consecuencias que pudieran generar. Pero todo llega a su fin y me dejaste solo de la manera más cruel. Te seguí, pero tengo algo muy importante que decir.

-¿Qué?

-¡Cómo te vuelvas a largar te mato!-exclamó histérico.

-No sé de que hablas pero haces parecer que siempre tengo la culpa. Además mi papá me dijo que el destino no está tallado en piedra y que las situaciones no tienen porque repetirse.

-Más te vale. Porque esta vez no te perdonaré.

-¿Pero si no hice nada!

-¡Claro que si pero no lo recuerdas! ¡Torpe!

-¡Grosero!

-¡Tonta!

-¡Patán!

Continuaron con los insultos por varios minutos llegando a ellos una curiosa sensación de alivio. Como si hubieran eliminado un gran peso de su pecho. Se tiraron sobre el pasto, reían al tiempo que observaban las hermosas nubes en el cielo.

La niña se reincorporo y cogió algunas flores para hacer una corona, Judal le miró curioso.

-¿Quieres intentar?

-Nah, de cualquier manera nunca te entendí.

-No es muy difícil.

-Mmm...

Muy convencido no estaba. En más de una ocasión la chica le enseñó el procedimiento, pero siempre fracaso, lo que le ponía de mal humor y eventualmente le guiaba a un enfrentamiento con ella. No quiere iniciar una discusión cuando "acaba de conocerla" pero esos ojitos expectantes siempre le han convencido de hacer cosas que ni en sueños intentaria.

-Pues ya que.

Kougyoku torció las ramitas, las entrelazó y demás cediendo el turno al niño que en más de una ocasión se hizo bolas con las indicaciones, y nada tiene que ver que sea malo con las artesanías o estúpido. Más bien se debe a la poca paciencia de la que es dueño. Algunos minutos más tarde contempla estupefacto una corona decente.

-¡Te ha quedado muy bien Judal-chan!

El la colocó sobre la cabeza contraria.

-Siempre pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero te luce. Eres muy hermosa.

La peli rosa se sonrojó.

-Es una lastima pero creo que me tengo que ir. Aún no acostumbro mucho este tipo de hechizos así que me duele un poco la cabeza-se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-la pequeña triste.

-Si, y más te vale no ponerme el cuerno porque eres mi novia.

-¡¿EEEH?!

Gritó antes de que el mayor se fuera provocandole una pequeña risita.

...

El peli negro tocaba su frente ligeramente aturdido.

-Vaya, no creí que me dejara tan agotado. Supongo que tiene tanto que no uso magia que perdí la práctica. Pero bueno, ya tendré tiempo para ponerme en forma. Después de todo planeo visitarla muy a menudo, y no tiene derecho alguno de quejarse. Y siendo sincero me preocupa que viva con Gyokuen. Como si no supiera de las cosas que es capaz esa desgraciada. ¿Sabrá que soy yo? Supongo, en el parque tuve un extraño presentimiento, como si me hubiera saludado. Maldita desquiciada, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz por una jodida vez? ¿David y Sinbad también estarán aquí? ¡Ah!-frustrado-todo es tan confuso. Bueno, al menos volví a verla y le recordé que es mi novia. Es una nueva existencia, ¿aún lo somos? Bueno, de igual con lo distraída que es seguro que lo agarró como confesión en cuyo caso da el mismo resultado. Tengo tanto sueño...supongo que cerraré los ojos por un rato.

Y de nuevo se durmió, durante ese tiempo rememoró los instantes felices que pasó en su compañía. Y que de salir bien las cosas sucederían de nuevo. Brindandoles una segunda oportunidad pasar disfrutar de su amor.

...

Han pasado un par de semanas de que la pareja se encontrara. Gyokuen por su parte se encuentra en su despacho revisando algunos documentos de la compañía de su marido. Pero en más de una ocasión se distrae completamente de sus obligaciones.

 _-No puedo creerlo. Hakuryuu en verdad me guarda rencor. Dice que fui quien le tiró por las escaleras, pero si soy sincera no recuerdo nada. No creo ser del tipo de mujer que dañaría a su hijo. Pero ese brazo roto no es ninguna mentira. ¿Será que nunca va a perdonarme? ¿Qué pasará entonces con todos los planes que tengo a futuro? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?_

Mordió su labio frustrada provocandose una herida que sangraba ligeramente, apretó sus puños y luego llevó una mano a la frente para dejar salir las lágrimas.

 _-¿Será que me estoy volviendo loca? Quizá lo mejor sería alejarme de mi familia. Pero los quiero tanto, siento que no podría vivir ni un minuto lejos de ellos. En especial de Hakuryuu y Kougyoku, son tan lindos, pequeños e inocentes. Trataré de arreglar las cosas con el. Si me rindiera tan fácilmente no sería la vicepresidenta de Kou._

Sonrió, suspiró y continuó con las labores.

...

En Balbad.

Anise miraba melancolica por la ventana de su oficina.

 _-Me pregunto como estará Kougyoku. Tiene mucho que estoy ocupada y no he tenido la oportunidad de visitarla. ¿Se habrá adaptado a su nueva familia? Espero que si, ya pasó por muchos malos momentos. Merece algo de felicidad._ -sonrió- _-además mi hijo no ha dejado de hablar de ella, le agrada bastante. Me da gusto, a veces suele ser un poco tímido. No, creo que más bien es torpe. Al menos no es de los que gusten rendirse. Me siento orgullosa de él. Bien, tengo que concentrarme, me haré de tiempo para visitar a Kougyoku en estos días._

...

Algunas semanas después en Kou.

El presidente revisaba varios papeles, una y otra vez. Sentía que había algo fuera de lugar pero no lograba entender que. Y esto ocurría únicamente con los modificados por su esposa.

 _-¿Acaso Gyokuen ha estado realizando negocios a mis espaldas? ¿Por qué? No hay necesidad. Siempre ha tenido libertad de hacer lo que crea conveniente. Y nunca le he reclamado. ¿Entonces por qué ahora? Creo que sería bueno hablar con ella...desgraciadamente fue a un viaje de negocios. Debo tener paciencia, en caso de que mis sospechas tengan fundamento. Solo estaría poniéndole sobre aviso. Estos son temas que deben resolverse cara a cara._

 _..._

Algunos días después en el hogar de los Ren.

La peli rosa leía muy animada un cuento. Cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre.

-¡Kougyoku!-gritaba entusiasta una voz familiar.

-¡Alibaba-chan!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. No es muy común que su amigo vaya a visitarle pues normalmente sus padres están ocupados en el trabajo. Aún le sorprende que Hakutoku siempre se haga de tiempo para ella. Pronto se encontró con el rubio y su madre que ya le dedicaban la más cordial sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estas?

-¡Muy bien! Papá siempre es muy amable, y mis hermanos también, sobre todo Kouen y Hakuryuu-chan.

-¿Y tú mamá?

-Mmm.

-¿Te trata mal?

-No, pero no sé. Algo en ella me da mucho miedo.

-Ja ja ja supongo que Gyokuen es algo imponente. Pero me tranquiliza saber que no te hace daño. Que yo sepa los Ren son una familia cálida y amable. Pero nunca esta de más corroborar. Supongo que es un hábito que tengo del mundo empresarial. Traje una tarta de queso con fresa, ¿quieres?

-¡Oh que grosera! ¡No les invité a pasar, lo siento!

-Ja ja ja no te preocupes. Son cosas que suceden.

Tomaron asiento en la sala, Anise y Alibaba le ayudaron a preparar un té. Degustaron el postre mientras platicaban y se ponían al tanto de lo que ha pasado el tiempo que no se han visto.

-Así que Alibaba-chan es bueno en los estudios, eso me da gusto. Estaba preocupada.

-¿Por qué?-ligeramente inquieto.

-Es que te vez un poco distraído. No quería que lo profesores te regañaran o pasaras en resto de tu vida en primaria.

-Nadie se queda ahí para siempre...creo.

La azabache solo les miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a ti como te va?

-Bien. No soy buena, tampoco mala y siempre que tengo problemas me ayuda papá o Judal-chan.

-¿Ese quién es?

-Ah, cierto. No te había comentado de él. Es un nuevo amigo.

-¿Amigo?-nervioso-¿te llevas muy bien con él?

-¡Si! Es algo extraño y tiende a enojarse con facilidad. Pero si le das la oportunidad es muy lindo, amable e incluso tierno.

-Kougyoku...hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace algún tiempo...-se ruborizó-tu me...

-¡Hola!-Hakuren que llegaba efusivo interrumpiendo la primera confesión o intento de ella del pobre niño.

El resto de la tarde se quedó en un rincón deprimido. Por más que su amiga trató de consolarle no consiguió progreso alguno.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, Alibaba tiene tarea y yo trabajo. Pero fue muy divertido tener un pequeño rato de convivencia. Espero venir más a menudo.

-Los estaré esperando.

Así los invitados se retiraron y ella fue a su alcoba, pues también tenía deberes que realizar.

...

Los siguientes días pasaron de manera cotidiana. Kougyoku asistía al colegio y de vez en cuando le visitaba su amigo de negro cabello en sueños. Como ahora.

-Mmm-emitió este con expresión pensativa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No acaba de convencerme eso de que esa bruja es una buena mujer.

-A mi tampoco me da mucha confianza, pero nunca me ha hecho daño y es muy amable.

-Como sea, no bajes la guardia con ella. Si sospechas que estas en peligro no dudes en llamarme.

-No tengo móvil, suelo perderlos con frecuencia y papá no ha tenido tiempo de comprarme el nuevo.

-Entonces duerme.

-¿Para qué?

-Eres una tonta-suspira.

-¡Oye!

-¿En donde estamos ahora?

-Un sueño.

-¿En dónde nos vemos normalmente?

-Ah.

-Exacto, ya te dije alguna vez que esto es real.

-¿Y cómo es posible que puedas hacerlo?

-Soy un magi.

-¿Magi?-la palabra le sonó de algo-magi, magi, magi...¡Judal-chan!

-Si, soy yo.

-¡No, no entiendes! ¡Eres Judal-chan el sacerdote del imperio Kou!-las lágrimas salieron por montones de sus orbes.

El pequeño le estrujó con fuerza entre sus diminutos brazos.

-Siempre tienes que ser tan lenta-quería llorar pero ese orgullo que nunca le deja-tardaste tanto en darte cuenta. Por más que te conté las cosas creías que era un cuento o una historia para hacerte pasar el rato. Eres tan tonta pero...

-¿P-pero?

-Te amo.

-Yo también, no lo había notado pero me hacías tanta falta. ¿Es una reencarnación?

-Podría decirse que si, pero en otro mundo...yo lamento lo que hice...no tuve en cuenta tu opinión para traerte. Pero cuando el rey idiota te asesino entré en pánico. Soy un magi caído en la depravación, no podía verte más, se que fui egoísta y entiendo si no puedes perdonarme, pero te amo tanto que...

-Todo está bien, soy yo la responsable. Debí ser más cuidadosa, fuerte, confiable. ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien tan patética?

-Vieja tonta.

-¡¿Ah?!

-No hay mejor para mi que tu. Yo puedo compensar tu idiotez, pero tu posees la bondad y dulzura que me hace falta.

La tomó del mentón y besó su frente para luego sonreír.

-Por ahora es suficiente, puede que recordemos todo, pero somos unos niños.-se puso en pie con intención de marcharse-además no se me antoja una mocosa.

-¡Judal-chan!-furiosa.

El sol negro se alejo y movió los labios lentamente sin emitir sonido.

"-T-E A-M-O"

Le perdió de vista y ella se sonrojó; su corazón latía violentamente, le ahoga la felicidad. Una nueva vida, otra oportunidad.

...

Kougyoku terminó rápidamente la tarea y se puso a ver un rato la televisión. Un muy interesante programa de cocina y que le encantaba precisamente por darle oportunidad de admirar platillos de primer nivel.

 _-Te pondrás gorda si continuas comiendo sin control._

La característica voz ronca de su novio que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

-¡Ya no molestes Judal-chan!

Y entonces anunciaron algo que hizo saltar su corazón de alegría.

-Bien-la presentadora del programa-aprendamos a realizar un tarta de durazno.

-¡Ou!

Ya sea coincidencia o suerte es momento de poner atención.

Luego de media hora de programa y memorizar los diez sencillos pasos se dirigió a la cocina en busca de los ingredientes. Vació la bolsa de harina, una pizca de sal, polvo para hornear y los acomodó de tal manera que tuvieran un huequito en el centro creando una especie de volcán. Bien, ahora venía el momento de la verdad, cogió un huevo con intención de quebrarlo.

-¿Qué haces?-un pequeño que llegó de sorpresa.

-¡Wah Hakuryuu-chan no me asustes!

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Es que te vi tan concentrada que me dio curiosidad.

-Estoy preparando una tarta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Lo harías? No hay mejor maestro que tu.

El azabache se sonrojó y sonrió con ternura. Lavó sus manos y se apuntó para apoyar. En verdad es bueno. Es incluso más sencillo entenderle que al programa de televisión.

-¿Qué hacen mi pequeño Hakuryuu?

La voz de Gyokuen tensó de sobremanera a la peli rosa que deslizó su mano a un cuchillo por si acaso.

-He dicho que no te quiero cerca, no confío en ti.

-¿Acaso nunca me vas a perdonar?

-No, y menos aún cuando el dolor en mi brazo no se va.

La mayor no quiso discutir en presencia de un testigo y optó por marcharse.

-¿Has peleado con tu madre?

-...

-Puedes confiar en mi.

-No es que no lo haga, es solo que nunca entendí porque me siento de esta manera. Pero de algo estoy seguro, no confíes en esa mujer.

Kougyoku no dijo nada, pero su actitud hacia su madre le recuerda mucho a la que tenía el cuarto príncipe con la emperatriz de Kou. ¿Coincidencia o destino?

Se sumergieron en un intenso silencio pero los orbes fiusha comenzaron a ceder al cansancio. Solo vio cuando el niño metía el pay al horno y se desplomó. Estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿Kougyoku?-le removía con suavidad el menor que logró sostenerla para que no se hiciera daño.

Pero la chica se ha entregado al mundo de Morfeo.

Camina por un hermoso parque lleno de coloridas flores. Hay un niño acostado de manera descuidada y a pierna suelta, se acerca no muy segura a él hasta quedar de frente aún de pie.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó preocupada.

-¿Ah?

-Bueno, es que estas ahí y pues...

-¿Por qué demonios me hablas tan extraño? ¿No te habrás arrepentido de ser mi novia o si?-enarcó una ceja.

-¿Eh? Pero si no te conozco.

-¿Acaso te estas burlando?-molesto- oh ya veo. Es tu venganza por todas las veces que me reí de ti. Pues que infantil.

-¡Soy una niña!

-Nah.

-¡Eres un odioso!

-Ya enserio, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy Kougyoku?

-¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?

Su expresión mostraba auténtica sorpresa, eso alteró al peli negro que se paró y le tomó por los hombros.

-¿Quién soy?-ella negó-maldita sea. ¿Qué rayos ocurrió?

Centró toda su atención a la pequeña, y lo sintió: indicios de rukh negro, y no es el suyo. Para el solo hubo una responsable: Gyokuen.

 _-Desgraciada, ni siquiera me he metido en tu camino pero has hecho que se olvide de mi, con el trabajo que me costó._

Cerró los ojos e introdujo el magoi propio a la peli rosa que sintió la calidez llenar su ser. Pasados algunos minutos se miraban atentamente.

-¿Y bien?-el de orbes escarlata.

-¿Qué sucede Judal-chan?

Si, está bien. Ha dicho su nombre. Le abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que reprimia el llanto.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan bruta? Deja de preocuparme porque estoy seguro de que me vas a matar un día de estos.

-¡¿Por qué no puedes ser lindo?!

El niño dejó caer por completo su cuerpo. Y debido a que ella no le soltó cayó con el al suelo. Estaba cansado, no había usado una gran cantidad de magia pero no es que tuviera mucha de cualquier forma. Pero un poco de descanso le sentará bien. Al menos ha recuperado la memoria de la mujer que ama. No había manera de que supiera que esa era la primera de varias veces en que se repitió el proceso.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales**

 **Bueno y luego de mucho trabajo con algunas cosas que tuve que arreglar en la página donde normalmente público aquí estoy con la continuación. Muchas gracias por la paciencia :)**

 **kirara213.-Ja ja ja pobre Sin, aunque bien ganado se lo tiene. Yo quiero ver cuando lo ahorques :) (es algo que uno diría con una sonrisa?) Oh si Hakuryuu es tan asdafsdasf no entiendo como hay gente que lo odia, bueno aunque yo también le perdone luego de esa vez y lo de Kouen y mira que yo amo a ese hombre (carita de emoción) oh pues muchas gracias! Y dudo aborrecerlo me agradas bastante :) oh que bueno! Me hace muy feliz que continué interesante, es difícil pero magi lo vale, por mucho mi manga favorito en la vida! Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar!**

 **Irara.-Ja ja ja que bueno, aunque supongo que en algunas aún hay dudas, pero se dará explicación también. Ja ja ja me descubriste (aunque tampoco es que no se note ejep) si, desde hace un tiempo suele pasarle eso a los personajes. Creo que la vez que más lo he hecho es una historia que se llama Un fuego que queme al sol y mejor ni te digo XD. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Laraju.-Oh lo siento, si me pase con la pobre de Kougyoku snif snif. Un poco bastante tarde, pero aquí la continuación! Muy cierto. Judal es tan lindo, sexy, tan TODO. Es simplemente perfecto (gritos de fan) ok no :) gracias por comentar. Cuídate mucho y suerte con tu fic.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima y gracias por seguir leyendo! :)**


	20. Un millón de veces

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20 Un millón de veces.**

 **.**

En el hogar de los Jehoahaz Abraham.

El pequeño azabache abre los ojos con pereza y levemente confundido. Contempla el techo durante algunos segundos sin mover el cuerpo.

 _-Ah, me lleva. Seguro parezco imbécil. ¿Qué rayos me ocurre? Cada que uso magia me siento peor. Solomon dijo que tenía la protección del rukh, cuando me la dio todo volvió a la normalidad, como cuando era un magi. Pero ahora, ¿no funcionó? ¿O solo es cuestión de que me acostumbre a este mundo? Además no me agrada para nada que se haya olvidado de mi. Afortunadamente fui capaz de restablecer su memoria. Pero su amnesia no tiene razón de ser. ¿Acaso la bruja se dio cuenta de que soy yo? Mmm odio admitirlo pero no se parece nada a la mujer loca que recuerdo. La sonrisa que tenía al mirar a Hakuryuu era auténtica. Si como no. Anda Judal que vuelvan a engañarte, sigue así y terminaras siendo su esclavo nuevamente. Ya perdí a Kougyoku una vez, no permitiré que ocurra nuevamente y me vale lo que tenga que hacer._

Un fuerte instinto protector se apoderó de su alma pero su fatigado cuerpo se negó a seguir sus instrucciones, así que simplemente volvió a dormir. Una gran cantidad de rukh dorado le rodeó y trato de entrar en su cuerpo. La mayoría fue rechazado, pues ya no cuenta con la habilidad de un magi, al menos no por completo. Pero algunos si lograron su cometido recuperando parte de la energía que de no restablecerse pondría su vida en peligro.

El niño sintió que alguien picaba sus costilla con ternura pero insistencia.

-¿Mamá?

-Eres un flojo de primera-sonrió.

-¿Tiene mucho que me dormí?

-Lo suficiente como para no ir al comedor.

-¿Ya cenaron?

-Claro que no. Te estamos esperando.

Se sonrojó emocionado y se levanto con animo de tener un poco de una de las cosas que le robó Al Thamen: convivencia familiar.

Durante la cena todo se desarrollo en completa calma y normalidad. Disfrutaban de unas ricas crepas hechas por Solomon.

-Vaya que te quedaron bien-su esposa sorprendida.

-La receta en el libro era bastante buena.

-No siempre es así de sencillo. La frescura de los ingredientes, la humedad entre otros factores alteran mucho el resultado. Me ha pasado muchas veces.

-Quizá no pones atención. Eso o te comes las cosas antes de tiempo-sonrió.

-¡No es algo que debas decir con esa cara!

El peli azulino le miraba divertido, cuando se trata de Sheba suele dejar de lado su personalidad seria. Como si solo ella pudiera liberar a su yo real, pero hay otra persona que consigue lo mismo. Y que en este momento mira con un rostro paternal. Pero es imposible no observar a Judal. Con sus pequeñas manitas coge el tenedor y come las crepas de durazno, las que han sido especialmente preparadas para él. Lo curioso del caso es que este ni pregunta. Las toma de manera inconsciente conocedor de que son suyas o una manía del mundo anterior. Sus ojitos tienen lindos destellos y sus mejillas rosadas delatan la felicidad en su alma.

-¿Te gustó?-su progenitor.

El interrogado sonrió. Cuando se trata de su gran adicción no tiene tiempo para otra cosa. Pero la respuesta no es necesaria, pues ya la ha dado con ese apetito voraz. Cuando terminó la cena ayudó a su madre a secar la vajilla y subió a su habitación para hacer la tarea, también necesita estudiar porque dentro de poco tiene examen y por andar visitando a su amada en sueños no ha pasado la mirada por sus notas. Sonríe de lado.

-Nah, no es como si me hiciera falta de todos modos.

Siempre ha sido inteligente y de buena memoria, bueno suele ser algo distraído con las cosas que no le interesan y estas simplemente pasan de largo por su vida como si no existieran. Sin embargo la escuela es algo en lo que pone su empeño porque es divertido estudiar sin que te castiguen, torturen o amenazen a cada rato. Y más aún cuando su madre le recibe con la más hermosa sonrisa cada que llega con la calificación perfecta. Mueve sus piecitos divertido al tiempo que realiza un ensayo. El tema abierto, puede escribir de lo que le venga en gana. Coge el lápiz con decisión e inicia la faena.

 _"Los beneficios de iniciar una guerra."_

Borró la frase, lo último que desea es que le manden con ese extraño sujeto de nombre psicólogo...otra vez.

" _Los beneficios de comer durazno."_

Si, claro. Que el mundo se entere de su gran debilidad. Además no es como que les preste atención todo el tiempo. Suspira y mira ahora con fastidio el papel. ¿No podían dejarle algo más sencillo? Es decir, las multiplicaciones son mucho más fáciles de resolver. Siempre que tiene este tipo de deberes le cuesta horrores. Para el no es agradable abrir su corazón. Tantos años aislado del mundo sin cariño o contacto con alguien que le ofreciera una sonrisa amorosa, no es como que pueda culparsele.

"- _Judal-chan..."_

Esa voz aguda ahora infantil que de tanta calidez llena su corazón le inspiró en tal medida que volvió a sus labores con la más maravillosa sonrisa que haya puesto el día de hoy.

 _"La princesa más torpe del mundo._

 _No recuerdo muy bien cuando ocurrió pero caminaba por el palacio hasta que me encontre frente a una puerta. No sabía lo que había al otro lado pero algo me incitó a pasar. Cuando entre a la habitación me topé con una bola de pelos que resultó ser una niña. Quizá si yo hubiese sido otra persona habría corrido asustado, pero me recordaste tanto a mi que dolió. Si, mi apariencia puede ser pulcra, pero estoy tan descuidado como tu. Me miraste extraño con el único ojo que no escondía tu cabello._

 _-¿Qué sucede vieja?_

 _Fue lo primero que se me salió. Nunca le dije de esa manera a nadie, temblaste me sentí mal. Creí que llorarías pero me sorprendió ver que me lanzabas el jarrón que tenías al lado. Sonreí, es evidente que no eres la frágil mocosa que creí eras. En ese momento te llevaste toda mi atención. Tuve que retirarme pues salí del sitio que ocupo con frecuencia sin pedir permiso y no quería problemas. Nuestros encuentros se llevaron acabo infinidad de veces y desarrollamos lo que puede ser considerado como una amistad. Aunque más bien me encantaba hacerte enojar. Era divertido que ocho de cada diez veces me lanzabas algo, con ese brazo bien podrías abofetear a tu madrastra y dejarla inconsciente para conseguir tu libertad._ _ **Judal-chan**_ _fue el apodo cariñoso que me diste y que permiti usaras porque me hacia sentir especial. Estuvimos alejados mucho tiempo porque tenía trabajos de los cuales ocuparme. Cuando volví a visitarte te lanzaste tan fuerte a mis brazos que caímos y golpeé mi cabeza contra la puerta, el dolor fue intenso y tenía la intención de gritarte muchas cosas, pero las lágrimas que corrían por tus mejillas me hicieron comprender que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti._

 _-Creciste mucho Judal-chan._

 _-Tu estas igual de enana._

 _-¡Ah!_

 _Te enojaste pero fue la expresión más tierna que te he visto. Platicamos el resto del día y luego me retiré a mi habitación._

 _Varios días después te vi llorando recargada de un árbol. Estabas de espaldas a mi y para no hacer ruido me acerqué con mi magia de levitación._

 _-¡Ey!_

 _-¡Aaah! ¡Me asustaste Judal-chan!_

 _No le di importancia, era el punto._

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Gyokuen._

 _-¿Te hizo algo?-sentí la sangre hervir en mi interior._

 _-Se burló de mi. Dice que nadie espera algo de una persona tan torpe. Pero lo que más me irrita es que ensució el recuerdo de mi madre. El que haya sido una prostituta no la hace menos que los demás._

 _-Animate, al menos tu madre tuvo una hija como tu, lo hacia por necesidad. Esa bruja abre las piernas por poder. Es del tipo de mujer que me da asco. Hay maneras distintas de conseguirlo._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Como lo haces tu. Con esfuerzo. ¿O crees que no me doy cuenta de las horas que pasas en la biblioteca tratando de adquirir conocimientos? Pero eres terrible para eso._

 _-¡Oye!_

 _Extendí mi mano y sonreí. Estoy mal de la cabeza. Estoy a punto de hacer algo que me prohibieron. Gyokuen me dijo que guiara por un laberinto a Kouen, Hakuryuu y Hakuei pero nada más. El imperio debe tener más poder pero solo ellos son dignos. ¡Que se joda! Ante mi esta la mejor._

 _-¡Vayamos a Vinea!_

 _El único laberinto de djinn de agua que levanté, por alguna razón me recuerda a esta mocosa. No lo dudó un solo segundo y fuimos sentados en mi alfombra. Salimos con un poco de comida y una espada ella y mi varita yo. De acuerdo, fue estúpido. Incluso cuando ayudé a Kouen no estábamos solos, pero fue la emoción del momento. Sin embargo algo me sorprendió, tengo magia ilimitada pero lo que hice no tiene nombre, estoy seguro que de ser un poblado no habrían quedado ni las cenizas de el._

 _-¡Oh! ¡¿Lo has visto vieja...?!_

 _Dije emocionado, pero luego pasé a la sorpresa. Quedé inmóvil al contemplar a la grandiosa mujer ante mi. Tu rosado cabello se mecía en el aire como si fuera el más letal fuego que incinera al enemigo. Dabas giros hermosos con cada estocada de tu arma. Tan certeros y limpios, la expresión en tu rostro simplemente fenomenal. Decisión era lo único que reflejaba. Partiste al último por la mitad y me sonreíste de una manera que lo único que inspiró en mi fue admiración. Me acerque y me arrodille en señal de respeto. Si, yo que no me humillo ni reverencio a nadie._

 _-Mi gran y único candidato a rey. La mejor._

 _Te sonrojaste para luego dar un suave golpe en mi cabeza._

 _-¡No estés jugando! Ja ja ja._

 _Reiste nerviosa creyendo que era broma cuando yo iba muy enserio. Continúamos y la preocupación en mi desapareció. ¿Cómo la tendría si tengo a la misma diosa de la guerra junto a mi? Por fin llegamos ante el djinn, estábamos hechos polvo, y cubiertos de sangre y lodo, pero Vinea vio en ti lo mismo que yo y te reconoció. Volvimos al imperio. Te llevé a tu habitación y yo me enfrenté a mi destino._

 _-Has sido un niño malo._

 _Me dijo la bruja. Me dieron el peor castigo de toda la vida. Incluso estuve a punto de morir, grite tantas veces y con tanta fuerza que me quedé sin voz. Pero estaba feliz. Porque sin importar lo que esa desgraciada hiciera podría quitarte lo que ya te di. Porque no importa si nadie puede verlo. Eres lo mejor que me pasó. Contigo iré hasta el fin del mundo y acabaré con todo incordio que se atraviese en tu camino. Porque quizá desde ese día me enamoré de ti. Si, aún entre lodo y sangre brilla ese enorme poder y carácter que te esfuerzas en ocultar. Porque eres sencilla y no necesitas andar presumiendo. ¿Pero te digo algo? Soy un mago de la creación, no puedes esconderte de mi. Y quiero gritar al mundo lo maravillosa que eres, aún si tu no lo deseas. ¡Me vale tu opinión!"_

Dejó el instrumento de escritura a su lado y sonrió.

-Mmm ahora que lo pienso también Koumei y Kouha consiguieron tomar algún laberinto. Aunque ahí ya no fue responsabilidad mía, estos djinn y sus cosas. Por si fuera poco Hakuryuu siempre se hizo del rogar. Al menos le ayude a tomar Belial...o más bien lo hicimos a la fuerza. Comienzo a darme cuenta de que todo lo hago así, soy un asco, pero tu me quieres, ¿verdad?

Al día siguiente entregó la tarea ante la sorprendida maestra que le regañó por el uso inadecuado del lenguaje, o lo que es lo mismo harta grosería. Nah ni era para tanto, pudo haberlo escrito peor. Terminó poniéndole seis porque dijo que le faltaba explicar términos como djinn, laberintos y que fue confuso porque no entendía partes como quién era la bruja. Pero eso no importó al antes oráculo, porque el escrito entre sus manos es un secreto entre el y la única mujer que ama por y para siempre.

...

En la mansión de los Ren una semana después.

Kougyoku cepilla su cabello con dedicación, con un poco de suerte Judal le visita en sus sueños y nada mejor que halague su cabello.

-Mmm, ahora que lo pienso Judal-chan rara vez dice algo sobre mi apariencia...a no ser por esa costumbre que tiene de decirme vieja. ¡No lo estoy solo tengo seis!-rió un poco-será porque es muy lindo y solo se fija en el interior. Que extraño es encontrar a alguien así. Supongo que tengo mucha suerte. Aunque al menos yo si pongo detalle a toda su anatomía.

Dice orgullosa cuando la realidad es que siempre se pierde en esos brillantes rubíes de los que casi nunca aparta la mirada. A lo más que llega son sus labios, bueno, salvo esa vez que le vio desnudo mientras este tomaba un baño en el río y su vista se desvío un tanto más abajo...¡a su abdomen y fue accidental al dar la vuelta que no se piense mal! Cubrió su rostro con las manos y empezó a reír nerviosa.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a desayunar o se me hará tarde para ir al colegio.

Salió animada de su habitación y pronto se encontró con Hakutoku que le sonreía.

-¡Buenos días tí...papá!

 _-¡Que bruta casi le digo tío. Esto de las distintas realidades me hace bolas! ¿Cómo le hace él? Conociéndole seguro que ignora a medio mundo, y aún así me pone atención ¡soy tan afortunada! ¿Qué verá en mi? Odio admitirlo pero todas mis hermanas en Kou eran mucho más bonitas y Hakuei...mmm jamás me había puesto a pensar en ello. Siempre está pegada a mi querido hermano Kouen y eso me pone celosa. Pienso que merece a alguien mejor. ¿Será que por eso en este mundo tampoco me cae bien? Tengo la impresión de que algunas cosas se repiten. ¿Serán almas similares? Creo que debería comentarselo a Judal-chan._

-¿Sucede algo?-el mayor-¿volviste a olvidar tu tarea?

-No.

-¿Y la mochila?

-¡Ah!

 _-¡Soy todo un caso nada más pienso en él y se me olvida todo lo demás!_

-¡Voy por ella!

El oji celeste la miraba con ternura al tiempo que sonreía. Escuchó unos pasos que son fácilmente identificables tras de si, se viró para encontrarse con su esposa.

-Así que has vuelto del viaje de negocios.

-¿Eh? Si, ¿por qué tan serio? No te vez feliz. ¿Y mi beso luego de estos días?

El suspiró, se ve tan sorprendida con su actitud que bien podría convencerle de que esta equivocado si no estuvieran las pruebas en su oficina.

-¿Por qué?-dijo al fin.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Porque escondiste contratos? Sabes que tienes entera libertad para elegir. No hay necesidad de hacer algo así.

-No es verdad. Llevo las cuentas de la empresa con mucho cuidado y transparencia. Es el legado de nuestros hijos.

-Pienso lo mismo y por ello es que estoy preocupado. Sabes que te amo, que confío en ti. ¿Por qué tu no?

-Estas siendo injusto.

-Encontré documentos de negocios a espaldas de la empresa.

-Pudo ser un error.

-Tienen tu firma.

-¡Es una falsificación!

-¿En verdad crees que caeré con una excusa como esa?

-¡Pero...!

-No Gyokuen, siempre nos vi a ambos como un equipo, pero quedó claro que tu no y no puedo confiar la educación de mis hijos a una persona como tu.

-¿Me estas corriendo de la casa?

-No, tienes tanto derecho como yo de vivir aquí, pero quiero el divorcio. No tendrás más poder sobre las acciones o dinero de la empresa porque no quiero que tomes lo que pertenece a ellos.

-¡Ya volví papá!

-¡Que bien!

Le tomó en sus hombros y bajó al comedor. La mujer no expresó comentario alguno. Simplemente no entiende lo que está pasando. ¿Acaso esas lagunas son tan graves como para que no tenga idea de lo que está haciendo? El sonido de la puerta le hizo reaccionar, Hakuyuu se había ido con sus hermanos para llevarlos a la escuela, y Hakutoku hizo lo propio con Kougyoku rato después.

- _¿No se supone que mi pequeño Hakuryuu debería estar con mi esposo?_

Caminó rápidamente en dirección a la alcoba de este. Se adentró lentamente y le miró dormido. El brazo que se rompió la ocasión de las escaleras aún está herido. Se sintió triste y tomó asiento a su lado.

-Hakuryuu.

Le remueve con suavidad. Quiere platicar un rato. Necesita tanto un poco de comprensión y lo anhela con el alma aún sabiendo que no le tiene el aprecio que quisiera. Este abre sus ojos lentamente y luego da un brinquito.

-Tranquilo soy yo.

-Ese es el problema. ¿Acaso quieres deshacerte de mi?

-Soy tu madre, nunca haría algo como eso.

-¿Enserio? El incidente de las escaleras fue el primero de muchos, estoy seguro.

-¡Ya te dije que fue accidental!

-No confío en ti y no me cansaré de repetirlo.

-Solo quería un poco de comprensión.

-Viniste al lugar equivocado.

Con el corazón roto en miles de fragmentos la azabache se puso en pie, se dirigió a la puerta y puso el seguro.

-Es hora de quitarnos las máscaras mi pequeño Hakuryuu.

El menor se encogió en la cama como buscando protegerse del peor enemigo posible: su madre, la mujer que le dió la vida.

...

Con los chicos.

-¡Ah!

-¿Qué ocurre Hakuren?-su hermano mayor.

-Se me olvidó decirle a Hakuryuu que le traeré medicamentos.

-¿Todavía le duele?

-Supongo, se rompió el brazo. Por eso se quedó hoy a descansar.

-Creí que papá le llevaría al colegio y no lo recetes tu.

-Pero.

-Ah, bueno si te tiene más tranquilo ve a verle, pero debemos llevarle al médico. Yo llevaré a nuestros hermanos a la escuela, te estaré esperando para que vayamos a la empresa.

-¿No confias en mi?

-En cuestiones de trabajo no tengo quejas, eres eficiente. Pero tiendes a distraerte con facilidad en otras cosas.

-¡No digas eso delante de nuestros hermanos! ¿Qué van a pensar?

-Que es verdad-Kouen.

-¡Qué eres divertido!-Kouha.

Koumei solo les miraba con algo de apatía.

-Será mejor que se vayan o llegaran tarde.

-Te estaré esperando, iré por ti si te tardas.

-¡No lo haré!-gritó agitando la mano y le perdieron de vista.

Hakuren casi corrió con la enorme sonrisa que le caracteriza en el rostro. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de si, pero un potente grito sacudió hasta la última célula en su cuerpo.

 _-¡Hakuryuu!_

No se lo pensó dos veces para correr en dirección a su cuarto. ¿Qué ocurría con su adorable hermano? ¿Tuvo un accidente por culpa del brazo herido? ¿Un ladrón se metió a la casa? Bueno, en cualquiera de los dos casos estaba él para auxiliarle. Trató de abrir pero han colocado el seguro. Dio una gran patada y la hecho abajo. La sangre se congelo al ver como su madre amenazaba a su hermano con un abre cartas, el pobre lloraba aterrado en un rincón con una herida profunda en su hombro.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-furioso.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba tirado en el suelo, mareado y tenía un increíble ardor en la garganta. Llevó su mano solo para darse cuenta de que tenía una cortada que no dejaba de sangrar.

...

En el colegio.

Hakuyuu llevaba cerca de veinte minutos esperando a su hermano. Es un hombre de increíble paciencia pero conoce de sobra el carácter ligero del otro.

-Supongo que tendré que ir por el, seguro se puso a platicar con Hakuryuu. No quiero que papá le reprenda otra vez.

Caminó con su acostumbrada elegancia pero con rapidez. Tenían mucho trabajo en la oficina. Llegó luego de un rato, le pareció extraño que todo estuviese tan tranquilo.

-¿Hakuren, Hakuryuu?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Subió las escaleras con dirección al cuarto del más pequeño, una vez ahí corrió pues Hakuren estaba tendido en el suelo.

-¡Por dios!

Se alteró y se colocó a su lado dándose cuenta de que había muerto.

- _¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Y Hakuryuu?_

Se volteó lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar una certera estocada a su cuello, sus ojos se abrieron a máxima capacidad.

-¿Tu? Pero...¿por qué?

-No debieron venir. Yo podía hacerme cargo de todo. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar en el lugar equivocado? Me obligan a hacer lo que no quiero.

-¿De que hablas? No entiendo.

-No es necesario. Pronto acabaré con esto.

-¡No es un juego maldición!

Fue atacado nuevamente y se defendió tan bien como pudo pero al parecer tenía técnicas maravillosas, como si estuviese frente al mejor espadachín del mundo. Aún herido de gravedad alcanzó a coger su celular y llamar a su padre.

-¡Enloqueció!

Fue lo que escuchó Hakutoku para ser seguido de un potente grito y luego el más sepulcral silencio. Aún no llegaba al colegio, no podía simplemente abandonar a Kougyoku pero tampoco quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento pequeña, creo que hoy no irás a la escuela.

Llamó a la policía y llegó al lugar. No lo dudó, entre más dejara pasar más posibilidades había de una tragedia. Le pidió a la peli rosa que se quedara en el auto y el entró a toda prisa.

- _Estoy seguro de que es consecuencia de lo que dije esta mañana. Pero no creí que tomara las cosas así de mal. Al menos espero que no los haya lastimado..._

Casi cayó al suelo al tropezar con algo. Tuvo que reprimir un grito, un mar de sangre y Hakuyuu en el, no tiene caso intentar reanimarle, la mirada en su rostro indica que es demasiado tarde. Lleno de furia se dirigió a las habitaciones del piso superior. Una a una las revisó con extrema cautela, cuando llegó a la del menor de todos su corazón se rompió por segunda vez en esta ocasión al encontrarse con Hakuren en igual condición a su hermano mayor.

-¡Hakuryuu!

Recordó que se sentía un tanto indispuesto y por lo tanto en casa. Si no estaba en la cama...

-¡HAKURYUU!

Le llamaba con insistencia pero nada. Revolvió el sitio entero pero no obtuvo resultados. Bajó corriendo las escaleras estando a punto de caer un par de veces por fortuna iba cogido del pasamanos. El corazón se le subía a la garganta, sus manos sudaban con insistencia, un escalofrío recorriendo su espina y el cuerpo contraido de terror. ¿Cómo es que todo terminó de esta manera? Ha perdido a dos de sus hijos. Si también le pierde a el...

-¡Hakuryuu!

-¡Papá!

El grito de este le indicó más o menos su posición hasta la cocina. Una vez ahí vio a Gyokuen sentada en el suelo presumiblemente inconsciente. Se arrodilló para verificar su estado quedando frente a ella. Pronto sintió un cuchillo clavarse con éxito en su corazón por la espalda.

-Las cosas no debieron ser así. Pero supongo que te enviaré con tus hijos para que no sufras.

Recibió una grotesca sonrisa de quien menos imaginó y que se grabó para acompañarle a la otra vida.

...

Kougyoku esperaba ansiosa en el vehículo. No entendió lo que ocurría. Su padre nada le contó pero estaba visiblemente alterado. Quería entrar y cerciorarse por si misma de la situación pero decidió confiar en el y contenerse un poco más. Su rostro estaba casi pegado al vidrio como si con ello pudiera ver el interior de su hogar. Luego de un rato escuchó gritos, era su padre que buscaba a Hakuryuu. Comenzó a entrar en pánico pero si la situación es peligrosa solo sería una distraccion. La voz del pequeño azabache hizo eco y después nada. ¿Todo habría salido bien? Bajó del coche pero no dio un solo paso más, tenía la esperanza de que Hakutoku saliera y le dijera que todo era un mal entendido. Pero esta se vió destruida en cuanto el fuego hizo aparición. Era la peor pesadilla de la historia. De un día o otro nada tenía.

-¡Papá, Hakuryuu-chan!

Se alarmó y contra todo instinto de preservación entró. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Se escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas de patrullas, ambulancias y los bomberos. Pero no se retiró, no hasta encontrarles. Sin embargo nunca ha tenido la mejor suerte del mundo, se encontró con Gyokuen que reía como maniática.

-¡Les dije que no era mi culpa! Ja ja ja ja.

El pavor se apoderó de ella y corrió en la dirección contraria sin detenerse hasta chocar con algo.

-¡Por dios Hakuryuu-chan!

Este tenía una herida en su hombro que no dejaba de sangrar y que seguramente era la causa de que estuviese inconsciente. Le removió pero no despertaba, el fuego comenzó a rodearlos al igual que el humo que se metía a sus pulmones cual si fuera ácido quemando todo a su paso. Terriblemente doloso. El primer impulso de cualquier ser vivo: escapar. Pero jamás abandonaría a su hermano, sin embargo con su pequeño cuerpo nada pudo hacer, se mareó y pasados algunos minutos perdió el sentido. Quedando uno al lado del otro.

-Judal...chan.

...

El oji escarlata estaba en casa pues su profesora tenía gripa y no le daría clases, pero eso si, les dejó un buen de tarea.

-Mendiga vieja. ¿Se va a tomar toda la vida o qué?

Aún así coloreaba divertido algunos dibujos, en el otro mundo nunca hizo algo así. Es más no estaba siquiera seguro de que el poderoso imperio Kou tuviese crayolas. Gustaba de derretirlas ayudado de una vela haciendo un batidillo de aquellos. En más de una ocasión Sheba le regañó. Pero no podía contenerse le gustaba lo sencillo que era destruir un material en apariencia resistente. Aunque igual si los tomaba entre sus manos los partía por la mitad; vicios de su anterior vida. Pero desde que se encontró con Kougyoku ha estado más tranquilo. Siempre le sucede, es como si llenara su vida de luz y para nada es algo que le moleste. Llena su corazón de esa calidez que le encanta y que provoca un curioso cosquilleo en sus tripitas. Ah no, esa es hambre, se pone en pie para ir por algo de comer.

-Judal-chan...

Escuchó la voz de la mujer que ama, se giró rápidamente.

-¿Kougyoku?

Sintió que estaba atrás de él, pero ahí no había nada.

 _-¿Sería mi imaginación? Al cuerno, aún si lo es primero me aseguro de que la vieja esta bien. Voy a llamarle...ah no tiene móvil y olvidé preguntarle el de su casa. Bueno para algo soy un magi._

Repiró hondo y concentró el rukh a su alrededor, sintiendo la energía de la peli rosa. Al encontrarla utilizó su círculo de transporte mágico y llegó al lugar. Pero se sorprendió al ver que la mansión se incendiaba. Su rostro perdió todo color pues el rukh le indicaba que la chica estaba en en interior.

-¡Rayos!

Entró y corrió sin descanso hasta la cocina, encontró en el piso a Kougyoku y Hakuryuu, pero antes de llegar a ellos una enorme viga cedió al peso y cayó en dicha dirección, el ex oráculo creó un borg que les protegió y luego lanzó un hechizo que la destruyó en miles de particulas irreconocibles.

-Ah~ -Emitió un leve quejido y trastabilló-creo que no me siento bien. Ni que hubiese usado tanta magia.

Se acercó al par y se dió cuenta de lo evidente. No podría cargarles a ambos y no contaba con mucho tiempo. Ese lugar caería en nada. Concentró su energía por si había alguien más en el sitio, no encontró ninguna presencia, si había ya estaban...dejó el asunto de lado y empleó su magia para envolverles en un borg y llevarles con él. En ese instante la mansión le pareció más grande de lo que era, se sintió mareado y notó que su nariz sangraba.

- _Me lleva, es tal y como lo sospeche no poseo la misma cantidad de magoi que antes. Si me exijo más podría...no...¡muevete estúpido cuerpo! ¡Aún si llego al limite tengo que salvarlos a los dos!_

Su vista se nublaba cada vez más, llegó al punto en que casi no veía nada, bueno el humo tenía gran parte de la culpa. La sangre comenzó a emanar de sus orbes y oídos clara señal de la falta de magoi. Y es que no solo les transportaba fuera sino que les protegia de vigas, pilares, restos de paredes colapsados e incluso la explosión del tanque de gas.

- _Un incendio es más peligroso en este mundo que en el otro. No...creo...llegar a la salida..._

-Judal...chan...

En sueños la chica le llamó y solo eso hizo falta para dar hasta lo último que tenía. Se alejó lo suficiente para que no fuera peligroso. Mucha gente comenzó a bajar de los vehículos de emergencia. Alguien le tomó en brazos pero se desmayó y no supo más.

...

En casa de los Jehoahaz Abraham.

La peli rosa pelaba algunas manzanas con mucho cariño.

- _No es bueno que siempre este comiendo duraznos. Hay otras frutas, bueno la verdad es que siempre he querido hacerle unos conejitos y con los melocotones no me salen, siento que parecen lagartijas, ¿por qué?_

Frunció el ceño molesta y se cruzó de brazos para después continuar con la labor. Cuando finalizó subió a la habitación y no le encontró.

-¿Otra vez escapó? No lo creo, la ventana esta cerrada normalmente sale por ahí y su dibujo está a medio colorear con lo que le gusta. Mmm...

Le buscó por toda la casa creyendo que le gastaba una broma, en ese sentido es igual a su padre si no es que peor. Pero comenzó a sentirse inquieta al darse cuenta de que dicha posibilidad era casi nula. Corrió por su móvil para llamar a su esposo pero justo cuando lo tenía en la mano sonó el timbre.

- _¿Bueno?_

 _-Sheba, hola soy yo._

 _-¡Ugo! ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Judal llegó en una ambulancia hace rato. No quiero decir mucho, mejor cuando estés aquí. Lo único que si puedo asegurarte es que su vida no corre peligro._

 _-¡Oh por dios! ¡Gracias por avisar!_

Colgó y enseguida llamó a su marido.

 _-Es poco común que..._

 _-Nuestro hijo está en el hospital donde trabaja Ugo, volvió a escapar. Debí cuidarlo mejor snif snif._

 _-No te alteres. Entiendo que es complicado pero debemos ser fuertes por él. Te veo ahí._

 _-De acuerdo._

Salió de casa a toda prisa, subió a su auto y se encaminó al nosocomio. En el lugar ya estaba Solomon que conversaba con el peli celeste, se acercó a paso veloz.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-nerviosa.

-Oh Sheba, como decía estuvo en un incendio pero...

-¡¿Se lastimó?!

-Afortunadamente no tiene un solo rasguño, no entiendo como es posible. Pero si tiene anemia, ¿cómo te lo explico? Sus ojos, oídos y nariz sangraban.

-No puede ser-emitió abatida.

-Pero estará bien, no fue una cantidad considerable aunque no entiendo lo que ocurrió, le hicimos algunos estudios pero no hay nada anormal. Sin embargo no despierta. Es como si estuviese en verdad cansado.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Lamento decirte esto, pero no hay más que esperar. Hice cuanto estuvo a mi alcance, pero prometo continuar revisando los estudios por si acaso. No me rendiré.

-Contamos contigo-el padre.

El mayor asintío y se retiró a su oficina.

-Soy la peor madre del mundo.

Fue abrazada y su frente besada con cariño.

-Lo has hecho bien. Solo es un poco travieso y es hábil para escapar, no por nada es mi hijo.

-¡Solomon!

-Es una pequeña broma, sonríe. Debemos ser fuertes por y para el. No quieres que lo primero que vea sean tus lágrimas o un reproche, ¿cierto? Te aseguro que la ha pasado mal. Además aún esta vivo, hay esperanza.

-Si.

El mayor le llevó a la habitación que le fue indicada por Ugo y tomaron asiento para cuidarle, después de todo son una familia. Pasaron de esa manera varias horas.

La peli rosa cabezeaba una y otra vez, el cansancio terminó por vencerla y se quedó dormida. Solomon se levantó del sillón y la recostó cuidadosamente cubriendola con su abrigo. Se acercó para mirar a su hijo que solo dormía. Su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente. Pasó su mano por la frente retirando algunos cabellos del fleco para apreciarle. Tan inocente, tan vulnerable. ¿Por qué le ha ocurrido algo así?

-Pequeño magi.

Dijo sin darse cuenta, no tenía mucho tiempo por lo que solamente pudo recuperar su magoi. Luego de ello miró confundido a su alrededor.

- _Es extraño, tengo la impresión de que hacia algo._

-¿Pa...pá?

-Buenos días-sonrió.

-¿Eh? Creo que es de noche-miraba en dirección a la ventana.

-Has despertado, es por costumbre.

-Siento si te preocupe, pero tenía que salvar a alguien importante.

-¿Es la niña de cabello rosado?

-¡¿Cómo está?!-se sentó de golpe pero un mareo le dejó recostado nuevamente-ah.

-Tranquilo, aún no te recuperas. Y ella esta bien.

-¿Y Hakuryuu? Es el otro niño.

-...quizá sea mejor si te lo digo más tarde.

-¡Por favor!

-Aún lo están tratando. Me temo que la mitad de su cuerpo salió herido en el incendio.

 _-¿Le ocurrió lo mismo que en el otro mundo? Son demasiadas similitudes._

-¿Saben que lo ocasionó?

-Parece que su madre. Se la han llevado para realizar algunos estudios, pero todo parece indicar que enloqueció.

-Al menos podrán vivir en paz con su padre.

El gesto del mayor le indicó que aún había algo de lo que debía enterarse.

-¿Pero...?

-Su padre y sus dos hermanos mayores murieron.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...estarán solos?

-No, parece que tienen otra hermana y tres hermanos más. Hoy conocí al mayor de ellos, se llama Kouen y es bastante maduro para su edad aunque aún es un joven.

-¡¿Y él se hará cargo de todos?!

-Parece que los Saluja serán sus tutores. Pero si, el tendrá que hacerse cargo de la empresa de su familia. Parece que Anise le enseñará y le di mi número por si necesita ayuda. En Kou o su familia. También le dije que podrían venir a vivir con nosotros pero es muy orgulloso.

-No cambia.

-¿Ya lo conocias?

-Algo así...

 _-Es incluso peor que aquella vez. En ese mundo al menos Koutoku les cuidaba por decir algo y al menos la bruja fingia, pero de esta manera estarán solos contra el mundo. Solo espero que Hakuryuu no le guarde rencor a Kouen, bien podría culparle por no salvar a sus hermanos, tengo que hacer algo...pero no..._

Y volvió a quedarse dormido. Ha gastado demasiada energía y han sido muchos acontecimientos de golpe. Por lo menos Gyokuen no podrá ponerles un dedo encima. Necesita acercarse a la familia, siempre les protegerá como el sacerdote que fue y porque no quiere que se pierda la sonrisa que tanto disfruta contemplar.

-Kougyoku.

...

En la mañana despertó la peli rosa.

Se sentó rápidamente al recordar que estaba rodeada por el fuego.

-¡Aaaaa!-gritó asustada.

-¡Ah me espantaste!

-Lo lamento Kouha-onisama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Con un poco de náuseas. ¿Y Hakuryuu-chan?

-Aún no despierta. Estuvo en cirugía.

-Pobrecito.

-Al menos se salvó. Ah si, el niño que les ayudó también ha despertado. Hace rato le oí decir un montón de groserías.

-¿Cuál niño?

-Oh que tonto. Seguro estabas inconsciente.

-Quiero darle las gracias.

-¿Puedes caminar?

La niña asintío, el le dio la mano y la llevó a la habitación de Judal.

-¡Ya les dije que no quiero otra maldita inyección! ¡Que no tengo nada joder!-su mirada se clavó en la linda niña, corrió a ella aventando sin notarlo a la pobre enfermera que al menos ya no tendría tétanos pues se clavó la aguja en su lugar. Tomó a la oji fiusha en sus brazos con tanta ansiedad que parecía querer partirla por la mitad.

-Eres una tonta, creí que te perdería otra vez.

Ella balbuceó y tembló visiblemente.

-¿Q-quién eres?

El azabache no la miró, creyó que había escuchado mal hasta que se repitió la interrogante.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo? Eres muy cruel.

-Ah yo...lo siento...gracias...no sé que te quiero decir...

-¿Podrían dejarme solo? Estoy algo cansado.

-Ah pero...

-Kougyoku, es lo mejor.-dijo su hermano llevandola consigo.

-Ahora si te voy a inyectar niño-articulo la enfermera realmente furiosa pues no es la primera vacuna que recibió, una más y llena su cartilla de nueva cuenta.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Dijo el oji escarlata para tirarse en la cama sin interés alguno. Estaba tan deprimido que ni las lágrimas escapaban para darle alivio.

Durante un par de días continuó internado en el hospital al igual que Hakuryuu que no despertaba y Kougyoku de quien monitoreban su estado. Sheba y Solomon estaban preocupados pues su hijo rara vez hablaba y no tenía ganas de comer. El peli azulino tuvo que ir a la empresa para arreglar algunos problemas, así que solo se quedó su madre.

-Iré por algunos duraznos mi amor. Te harán bien.

Pero no recibió respuesta, el chico le daba la espalda aún si no era su intención ser grosero.

-¡Eres un idiota Alibaba! Esta era tu oportunidad de decirle que te gusta.-escuchaba voces provenientes del pasillo.

-¡No me molestes Kassim! ¡Es muy difícil! Kougyoku es muy bonita y me pone nervioso.

Algo en el corazón del ex oráculo se activó, se puso de pie y caminó lo más rápido que pudo para ver al insolente del que ubicó la voz. No con la suficiente velocidad para reclamar, pero si para verle por la espalda y perderle a la distancia.

 _-Reconocería ese estúpido cuerno en donde fuera. Púdrete estúpido unicornio. ¡Kougyoku es mi novia! ¡Bien aún si tengo que hacer que me recuerdes un millón de veces lo haré porque te amo!_

Poco después llegó Sheba con los frutos que devoró aunque le provocara náuseas por el tiempo que lleva sin probar alimento, y durmió para recuperar energía, pues por la noche tiene una muy importante visita que hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ja ja ja me ha quedado algo larguito y no llegué a donde quería XD, le hubiese seguido si no estuviera atrasada con mis otros fics, mala idea subir más de uno pero magi siempre tiene algo que bueno XD simplemente no me puedo detener a menos que me quede dormida mientras escribo y que ocurre con bastante frecuencia XD. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, los amo a todos y cada uno de los que leen. Viva magi! Por mucho mi manga favorito en la vida y que a este paso me llevara al más allá XD.**

 **kirara213.-Oh será la venganza más cómoda de presenciar, y por ahí un refresco XD. Oh si, la segunda o más bien la primera vez que Solomon intentó asesinar a Judal, pobrecito T.T Oh si, siempre me ha parecido muy lindo el hecho de que Hakuryuu sepa cocinar! Oh si, que Kougyoku recuerde a Judal fue lindo, pero luego lo volvió a olvidar, ánimo Juju! Gracias por comentar! Eres super genial! :)**

 **Laraju.-Oh si, es que me gusta mucho jugar con el misterio, por eso yo también me hago bolas y lo tengo que volver a leer XD. Si son muy lindos :) Gyokuen, en el capitulo de hoy...O.O que trabajo me cuesta no decir nada! Ja ja ja mi tiempo anda igual necesitamos más horas en el día! O que santa me regale más velocidad para escribir. Espero te guste la conti y gracias por el apoyo. Suerte con tu fic que amo con el corazón.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Y para los fans del JuKou les recomiendo Huyendo del destino de Laraju, a mi me encanta. Nos vemos la próxima! Y gracias por la paciencia.**


	21. Un aliado, uno de verdad

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama.**

 **Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21 Un aliado, uno de verdad.**

 **.**

Luego de que le dieran de alta Judal volvió a casa y ahora está en su cuarto. Recostado dando la espalda al mundo, con el cuerpo tembloroso y mejillas sonrojadas. Pero que su frágil apariencia no engañe, por dentro hierve de furia a más no poder.

« _-Maldita sea, estoy seguro de que la bruja de Arba tiene que ver con que Kougyoku me olvidara. Ni creas que con ese gastado disfraz de Gyokuen engañas. Tendría que ser estúpido como para caer. Que bueno que las cosas no te han salido como lo esperabas. Estas donde una loca debería. Sería bueno que corrigieran la espantosa personalidad que tienes. No estoy seguro de que Hakuryuu logre perdonar lo que hiciste pero eres el único familiar que le queda. Bueno a parte de sus hermanastros. No sé como se lleve con ellos en este mundo pero en el otro siempre guardo distancias. Ah como me fastidia toda la situación. Si tan solo pudiera liberar un poco de estrés, no estaría mal escaparme un rato. Por desgracia ya les preocupé lo suficiente y no es mi intención matarlos de un coraje.»_

Miraba hastiado todo cuanto tiene a su alrededor, pero siendo las mismas cosas de toda la vida no le halló el menor interés.

Fue entonces que se puso de pie y salió por la ventana para trepar por la enredadera y subir al techo. Ya comenzaba a meterse el sol, por lo que el cielo adquirió un hermoso tono rojizo que le hizo rememorar a la mujer que tanto ama. Sintió su corazón latir con velocidad. Kougyoku no le recuerda y es posible que aunque lo haga le olvide de nueva cuenta. Y este ciclo se repetirá hasta que no localize la raíz del problema. Y por alguna misteriosa razón le vale. En este instante se siente afortunado de haberla conocido, de estrecharla entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su alma se conectaba con la princesa. Siente el fuerte impulso de cantar, lastima que nunca en su vida lo haya hecho. Sabe que es un conjunto de rimas o algo por el estilo. Cuando se lo enseñaron en el colegio no puso la más mínima atención. Y aún así el intenso sentimiento de querer desfogar su espíritu le inunda, ¿pero qué hacer? Lo medita algunos minutos sin llegar a una respuesta. Tanto así que el día dio paso a la noche y a esa hermosa luna. El brillo que resplandece en la oscuridad. Porque sin importar lo pequeña que pueda parecer su luz esta termina por vencer, no se deja dominar por ella, es libre.

Y entonces llega al ex oráculo la inspiración. Si no puede decirlo, dejara que su cuerpo se haga cargo. Comienza a bailar moviendo sutilmente su pies, sin despegarlos mucho del suelo, como una pluma que volace por el cielo. Un pequeño giro para luego doblarse hacia adelante y rozar el suelo con las puntas de sus dedos, alza las palmas a la bóveda celeste con expresión sublime. Vuelve a girar y da un par de saltos apenas recargando su peso, levanta una pierna contorcionando el cuerpo hacia atrás, vuelve a la posición original quedando estático algunos segundos, esperando el momento indicado. Y de súbito su danza se vuelve fuerte, violenta. Con rápidas estocadas imaginarias, derrotando a los enemigos que amenazan su amor, cubriendose con el líquido escarlata de los indeseables que solo habitan en su mente. Sonríe de forma maniática y aún así tan bella que parece un ángel de la muerte. Letal y hermoso como el solo. Continúa con una risa perversa, que no es otra cosa más que el canto de su alma. ¿Qué si parece no estar muy bien de la cabeza? No es como que le de mucha importancia luego de lo que le hicieron sufrir Al Thamen, la bruja que tenían por líder, Sinbad, Hakuryuu en su momento y el resto de seres a su alrededor. Si estuvo en el la opción de destruir un mundo puede tenerla para hacerlo con otro. Y con esa capacidad proteger e incluso robar lo que tanto ama. Cuando su respiración se agita un poco cesa toda actividad y baja cuidadosamente ayudado de su magia para entrar a su alcoba. Puede ser que con la cantidad tan disminuida que posee de magoi no haya sido prudente tanto ejercicio. Pero necesitaba despejar su mente. Y más aún liberar la tensión que ata a su corazón con cadenas invisibles que le hacen sangrar. Porque al fin encontró el coraje para enfrentar a su novia sin ponerse a llorar. Porque sin importar cuantas veces intenten apartarla de su lado esa chica es de él.

-Y yo soy todo tuyo-articulo con una sonrisa entre pícara e inocente.

Recostado en el lecho que a últimas fechas se ha convertido en su confidente, y mejor aún gran aliado. Cierra los ojos y realiza la magia que solo el ex sacerdote puede emplear.

...

Kougyoku está destruida. Se había acostumbrado al hecho de saludar todos los días a su padre, a ser consentida por sus hermanos mayores y jugar con los demás. A comer los deliciosos guisos de su madre, y ahora...no tiene nada. Es la segunda vez en la vida que pierde a una familia. Bueno, a su padre biológico rara vez le vio por lo que no recuerda un solo detalle de el. ¿Sería pelirrojo como ella? ¿No? ¿Y su madre? De ella si que nada sabe. Toma asiento sin prestar atención a su alrededor, sin notar que está dentro de un sueño. Aprieta con fuerza su falda, como si le recriminara todo cuanto pasa. Sus ojitos se llenan de lágrimas, está a punto de llorar pero se contiene. Si hay algo que le enseño Hakutoku es a enfrentar las adversidades con valentía y coraje. Es una verdad que se grabó con fuego en su ser. Pero se siente tan mal. Se pone de pie y corre sin destino fijo. No sabe que hacer pero no puede detenerse. Cierra los ojos por pura inercia y...¡SPLASH!

-¡Waaaaaaaaahh!-cayó a un lago sin remedio alguno mojandose hasta el pensamiento.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!-una molesta voz ronca que obviamente se burlaba de su condición.

Alzó la mirada furiosa al saber su orgullo dañado. Sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, un niño con mirada intensa de color escarlata.

-¿Pretendes imitar a un pez?

-¡Grosero!

El niño bajó con elegancia y se acercó con una enorme sonrisa un tanto perversa que asustó a la pequeña que inconscientemente se hacia para atrás en un intento de hacer distancia.

-¿Q-qué?-nerviosa.

-Nada, solo miro sin interés en particular.

-Ah ya veo.

Bajó la mirada pensando en como escurrir su vestido. Cayó en la cuenta de que primero tenía que salir de ahí. Levantó el rostro y...

-¡Waaaaaaaahh!

Un par de ojos carmín justo enfrente de ella pues Judal se ha metido al agua.

-¡Me asustaste!

-Ja ja ja si ya me di cuenta, justo era mi intención.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me odias aunque ni nos conocemos?

-En primera si nos conocemos, eres mi novia...

-¡Uo!

-No interrumpas. Y en segunda te amo, si no fuera por eso no estaría insistiendo con mantenerte a mi lado.

-Pero...

-Que no interrumpas pues. Escucha, me has olvidado muchas veces y comienzas a fastidiarme. ¿Por qué no puedes ser menos torpe?

-Pero yo...

-¡Que no me interrumpas!

-¡No me grites Judal-chan!-lanzó la más potente bofetada que haya dado nunca, pero esta fue interceptada por el azabache que parecía reírse de su existencia.

-¿Me has recordado, otra vez?

-Lo siento Judal-chan. Seguro estas cansado, deberías olvidarte de mi y continuar con tu vida.

Bien, el podría soportar miles de cosas como lo ha venido haciendo, pero lo que acaba de decirle si que no. Ha provocado la enorme furia en su corazón. Justo como la de aquel día en que cayó en la depravación.

-¡¿Estas loca maldita?!-le sostuvo de los brazos con fuerza.

Kougyoku quedó pasmada, no reaccionó un par de segundos, jamás le ha llamado de semejante manera. Su corazón se estrujó, sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento. Alzó los brazos, los colocó en los contrarios y comenzó a removerlo con fuerza.

-¡Eres un patán! ¡No puedes entender que solo estoy preocupada por ti! ¡No quiero verte atado a nuestra relación!

-¡Muy mi problema! ¡No lo decidas!

-¡Y tu tampoco lo hagas por mi!

-¡Terca!

-¡Obstinado!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Tonto!

-¡Torpe!

-¡Histérico!

-¡Apretada!

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo me has dicho?!

-¡Y encima sorda!

-¡Y tu muy perfecto!

Los dos destilaban odio por cada uno de sus poros. A eso le siguió una "intensa" batalla en donde Kougyoku jaló del pelo al niño y el golpeó suavemente su frente. Ahora respiraban agitadamente con una sonrisa compartida.

-Siempre se me olvida...que tienes un horrible carácter-el mayor.

-Y lo dices tu.

-¿Recuerdas la cara de Hakuryuu la primera vez que nos vió hacer algo así?

-Oh si, de verdad se asustó.

-Y luego fue de chismoso con Hakuyuu.

-Cierto, siempre me quedé con la duda de que te dijo.

-"Judal no deberías maltratar a Kougyoku. ¿Qué tal si un día se vuelven pareja?" Ahora que lo pienso asusta. Era como si pudiera ver el futuro.

-Extrañaba jugar contigo.

-Mira que tienes a todos bien engañados. Si vieran que no eres la mujer más femenina. Aunque es por eso que me gustas, no quiero a alguien que se la pase sentada en un rincón llorando sus penas, o esperando a que la salve "el príncipe azul" y sea pura sumisión. Eres divertida e interesante. Aunque vaya que has aprendido trucos sucios, jamás habías tirado de mi cabello.

-Ah, es que a Alibaba-chan le gusta ver las peleas en la tele. Aunque no las miro mucho porque no me visita muy a menudo.

-Oh, ¿así que le debo al unicornio idiota que mi novia sea tan sexy?-dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

La expresión del peli negro cambió de súbito volviendose mucho más madura aunque agresiva.

-Escucha muy bien Kougyoku. Estoy seguro de que aún cuando muestras esa enorme sonrisa estas triste por lo ocurrido a tu familia. Siempre has sido fuerte y buena para esconder el dolor. Pero no estas sola, nunca lo estas. Siempre estaré a tu lado, te seguiré a cualquier destino y dimensión. Si quieres pensar que soy un acosador adelante, pero no me detendrás jamás.

La peli rosa se aferro al pecho del otro dejando escapar varias lágrimas.

-Antes me sentía así porque no te recordaba. Pero cuando lo hago se llena el vacío en mi corazón-sonrió-gracias por quererme Judal-chan.

-Yo digo que me embrujaste pero qué más da.

La pequeña rió, como si no supiese que es una de sus tantas bromas. Porque a pesar de ser muy abierto con ciertos temas e incluso descarado, es tímido para el amor.

Se abrazaron por varios minutos, no saben a ciencia cierta cuántos, pero sin duda no los suficientes.

-Tengo que irme Kougyoku, si necesitas algo o quieres hablar solo piensa muy fuerte en mi, haré que ese perezoso rukh se ponga a trabajar. Tanto como que soy el oráculo del gran imperio Kou.

-¿Cuenta si estamos en otra vida?

-Detalles más, detalles menos. No te fijes-depositó un beso en la frente de la niña y sonrió-es lo más que tendrás por ahora, no me interesan las mocosas. Si quieres más apurate a crecer.

-¡Tu también lo eres!

El peli negro se marchó no sin antes sonreír, Kougyoku llena su existencia de color y felicidad y lo mismo se aplica a ella. Si no fuera por su presencia sin duda se habría rendido a la desesperación. Es por él que puede enfrentar ese terrible sufrimiento de no tener más al hombre que veía como un padre, y sus dos admirados hermanos.

...

Las cosas no fueron sencillas con los Ren, cada que se reunían para comer o realizar actividades juntos se hacia un ambiente tenso y pesado. Echaban de menos a los mayores, sus bromas, consejos, sabiduría, todo. Pero Kouen jamás se rindió, si alguien podía ser la cabeza de los Ren era él sin duda. A pesar de su corta edad posee un temple envidiable, un fuerte carácter, gran valentía y don de líder. Anise le apoyo brindandole consejos para sacar adelante a la compañía, pero fue el mismo que con sus conocimientos y esfuerzo se hizo respetar aún más que el mismo Hakutoku; siempre pensando en proteger lo que corresponde a sus hermanos y evitando por todos los medios que los miles de empleados que dependían de la empresa terminaran en la calle siendo este el mejor de los casos. Es alguien único, se mantiene al frente del negocio a la vez que continúa con sus estudios y aún así se da el tiempo para convivir con sus hermanos y amigos de estos que suelen visitarlos, entiendase por Kassim, Mariam y Alibaba. Siendo este último quien desarrolló terror casi patológico por ese demonio. En opinión suya algo de lo más normal. Ahora está en compañía de su amiga en su habitación.

-¿Que Kouen no duerme?

-Claro que si Alibaba-chan.

-¿Y cómo hace de todo?

-Porque mi hermano es genial.

-Siempre lo has admirado mucho, ¿cierto?

-Es un gran hombre después de todo. Me gustaría ser tan confiable como el.

-Yo pienso que ya lo eres, siempre que tengo problemas me ayudas. ¿Recuerdas al chico que me molestaba en el parque y que asustaste? De verdad creí que lo golpearías.

-Ja ja ja ja-risa nerviosa.

« _-Creo que se me está pegando el mal genio de Judal-chan.»_

-¿Kougyoku?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ah si.

-¿Es malo si convives con alguien y por ello adquieres características suyas?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes. A la poca paciencia que a veces tengo.

-Mmm-meditando-no quiero ser grosero pero a pesar de que eres muy linda sueles perder la paciencia muy feo.

-¡Ah!-indignada.

-¿Ves? Pero no pienso que sea algo negativo. Expresas con más facilidad tus ideas. No eres de las que se quedan calladas. Recuerdo que cuando te conocí daba la impresión de que todo te daba miedo. Como si creyeras que no merecías nada o pensaras que podrían castigarte por cualquier error. Estoy muy seguro que el cambio que tuviste tiene mucho que ver con tu familia, pero no creo que hayan sido los únicos. Si te soy sincero me hubiera gustado mucho ser quien te diera la libertad. Que te hiciera sonreír desde el fondo de tu alma. Pero nunca he tenido una suerte envidiable. ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido decirte algo...Kougyoku...

-¿Si?

-Tu me...

De pronto resonó un tremendo relámpago que les hizo pegar un brinco.

-¡¿Es enserio?!-el rubio-si estaba bien soleado.

-Seguro tienes frío Alibaba-chan. ¡Iré a preparar un chocolate!

-¡No espera!-alargó el brazo para detenerla, por desgracia no lo consiguió.

« _-¿Por qué siempre tengo tan mala suerte? ¿Cuántas veces he querido decirle que me gusta. Esto ya parece burla del destino, pero no me rendiré. ¡Eso jamás!»_ -decidido.

...

En el hogar de los Jehoahaz Abraham.

El peli negro estaba recostado en el lecho boca abajo con el rostro casi clavado entre las sábanas.

-Aaaahh~ -largo lamento cual alma en pena.

« _-No puedo creerlo, gasté más energía de la que tenía contemplada. Pero fue una suerte que Kougyoku pensara inconscientemente en mi con tanta fuerza, y luego mezcló la conversación que tenía con el inútil de Alibaba. Es un aprovechado, ella es mi novia. No permitiré que la alejes de mi lado. Si ella te elige está bien, pero lucharé porque no tengas ni la más mínima oportunidad unicornio del demonio. Ah me lleva incluso tengo náuseas. ¿Qué carajo ocurre con mi magia? Para variar estoy solo en todo esto. Bueno, en realidad no es muy distinto a como ha sido siempre. Aunque me gustaría que el enano estuviera por aquí, así al menos tendría a alguien con quien intercambiar información...supongo que solo me queda esforzarme más...a todo esto...¿qué ha sido de Gyokuen? Desde que la encerraron en el manicomio la vigilo y no ha usado ningún hechizo. Aunque si parece bipolar, discute con quien sabe quién, ¿ella misma? Suponiendo que fuera el caso...¿quién borró la memoria de Kougyoku? Por más que intento localizar la energía no le hallo. Solo hay una persona que podría hacer algo así y esa es Arba, en este caso Gyokuen...¿o estoy mirando en el sitio incorrecto? ¿Sheba? Cuando se enoja con papá si que parece desquiciada. Uy nada más me oyera expresarme así de ella me castiga. Aunque con todo la quiero mucho.»_

Una vez más llega ese silencioso agradecimiento de tener por fin una familia.

...

Judal caminaba de pésimo humor porque otra vez un par de chicos se burlaron de su color de ojos, no entiende porque siempre la agarran contra el, es decir los Ren también tienen un tono curioso. Aunque pensándolo bien es mejor atraer la atención a su persona a que le hagan alguna grosería a Kougyoku porque entonces si que podría medio matar al o la desdichada que se atreviera. No es como que haga diferencias entre hombres y mujeres y al menos Gyokuen demostró ser lo suficientemente hábil como para darle la golpiza de su vida cuando ayudó a Hakuryuu a asesinarla. Oh si, solo un tarado subestima a una chica, porque Kougyoku también le ha dejado uno que otro morado cuando se ponen a jugar. Si, más parece que tiene un amigo a una novia. Pero es lo que le encanta y vuelve loco. A su lado puede ser auténtico, no necesita mostrar una falsa cara porque acepta la totalidad de su ser. Es la grandiosa chica que le enamoró con su destreza con la espada. Es casi seguro que desde que le admiró de esa manera en Vinea flechó su corazón. ¿Por qué siempre esconde sus talentos? ¿A qué le tiene miedo? Es algo que a pesar del tiempo no ha podido entender.

-¡Ah!

El grito de una mujer que sin querer aventó al ir muy metido en sus pensamientos, y así pasó de largo sin atender el asunto. Desde la mañana está algo distraído, inquieto, alterado quizá sean todas juntas.

Llega a casa y le sorprende ver a Solomon y Sheba ahí. ¿No se supone que tendrían que estar ocupados con asuntos de Alma Toran? ¿Qué estos no trabajan o que?

-Hola-saludo con normalidad.

-Bienvenido Judal-el peli azulino.

-Hola mi amor-su madre.

Caminó a la cocina en busca de un durazno y volvió con intención de subir por las escaleras pero sintió un par de miradas que se clavaron en su espalda. Es claro que quieren hablar. ¿Sobre qué? Estos últimos días se ha portado bien, bueno ni tanto pero cada vez esconde mejor sus travesuras.

-Siéntate cariño-la peli rosa tocando el sillón donde está situada, Solomon les sonríe recargado en la ventana.

El niño se encogió de hombros e hizo lo dicho. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso por el silencio de los mayores. Total si tienen algún problema que lo digan.

-Judal-por fin Sheba se digno hablar, poseía una sonrisa radiante como pocas veces-¿te gustaría tener un hermanito?

-¿Por qué no? Supongo que sería algo bueno.

« _-Sirve que les distrae cuando me escape para ver a Kougyoku. Aunado a eso jamás tuve hermanos y me da mucha curiosidad.»_

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra. Porque en algunos meses tendrás uno. Le traerá la cigüeña.

Si como no. Su apariencia física puede que no ayude pero bien que sabe como se embaraza a una mujer. Bueno, al menos en teoría. Siempre le fue fiel a Kougyoku y nunca hicieron el amor. Genial, ahora se siente patético. Bueno, lo importante es fingir que nada sabe.

-Oh así que vendrá mi...mi...mi...-ni el esperaba trabarse con la palabra- el enano pues.

-Ja ja ja-Solomon-supongo que llevarán una relación interesante.

-¿Ya tienen el nombre?

-¡Aladdin!-la chica con máxima alegría.

El peli negro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Para ser una coincidencia es enorme. Aladdin el enano al que gustaba de molestar y al que considera su más grande rival será su hermano. ¿Tendrá algún significado o es un simple capricho del destino? Al menos será divertido. ¿Qué tanto puede joderle la existencia?

Esa misma noche visitó los sueños de Kougyoku para darle las buenas nuevas.

-El enano será mi hermano.

-¡Eso es genial Judal-chan! ¡Debes estar muy feliz!-el rostro del mayor se ensombreció-¿qué sucede?

-Si te soy sincero me siento inseguro.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y si al llegar el enano me hacen a un lado? Ya sabes todos dicen que es más adorable, amable, tierno y entiende mejor los sentimientos que yo. Además el si es su hijo, yo solo soy un farzante. ¿Y si me envían lejos para no causar molestias? ¿Y si...?-entró en pánico.

-¡Tranquilizate! Eres maravilloso, además en este mundo Sheba y Solomon si son tus padres. No hay razón para que te sientas desplazado por Aladdin-chan. Es muy cierto todo lo que dices de el, pero si alguien se ha ganado mi corazón ese eres tu. ¿No te basta con ello?

-Tonta-bajó la mirada.

-¡¿Ah?!-ofendida.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que decir? Tienes razón si se lleva todo lo que tengo solo es cuestión de recuperarlo. ¡Es la guerra enano!

-¡No es lo que quería...!

-¡Vamos!-le cogió con suavidad de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde?

-¡A volar! ¡Me siento genial!

Mostró una inmensa sonrisa que dejó a la niña en blanco y a su corazón latiendo con velocidad. ¿Cómo puede decir la gente que su novio no es dulce y tierno si es capaz de poner expresiones tan sinceras? Si en sus manos estuviera le diría a cada persona en la faz de la tierra lo magnífico que es el chico y lo completa que le hace sentir al darle su cariño. Porque si uno está contento el otro también. Porque las cicatrices, pena y dolor no existen cuando van tomados de la mano.

...

En la oficina del presidente en Kou.

El pelirrojo revisa varios documentos con su característico ceño fruncido, al menos lo es desde que se vio sometido a tanto estrés, en el pasado solo era un joven terriblemente serio.

-¿Hay algo que no entiendes?-Anise.

-Oh, no te preocupes es solo que pensaba en algunas cosas pero carecen de importancia.

-¿No quieres ir a casa? Deberías descansar.

-Prometo hacerlo más tarde. Pero ahora quiero aprender de ti. No sabes lo mucho que agradezco tu ayuda. Balbad es nuestra competencia y aún así nos ayudas tanto. No planeo hacerte perder el tiempo.

-No seas tan estricto contigo mismo-sonrió-mi esposo es quien por ahora se hace cargo de todo. Además me encantaría que ayudaras a Ali cuando inicie en esto de los negocios. Sería fácil que lo hiciera en Balbad pero quiero que sepa que en la vida se debe trabajar duro para obtener algo.

-Vaya que eres estricta.

-Después de todo es mi amado hijo.

-¿No te da miedo que lo sabotee? ¿O le trate mal?

-Para nada, sé que eres justo y recto. Confío en ti.

-Me lo pones difícil.

-Ja ja ja lo sé~.

-No quiero que luego se quejen si llega a casa llorando.

-Así tienes a todos aquí. Con el nivel de documentos que firmas les obligas a mantener un casi demoniaco ritmo. Siendo honesta me sorprende que nadie haya renunciado.

-Kou está cimentada en el orgullo, fidelidad y esfuerzo de todos los que la conforman, siempre ha sido así. Mi tío fue un magnífico dirigente admirado por todos, me incluyo. Si el podía nosotros también.

« _-Dudo que todo el mérito sea suyo. Tu eres alguien digno de seguir. Si no fuera porque eres indispensable aquí me encantaría llevarte a Balbad para ocupar un puesto importante. Será interesante ver la rivalidad que habrá entre tu y mi hijo en un futuro. No puedo esperar.»_

El resto del día guardaron silencio, aunque la oji miel no borró nunca la enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se hizo amiga de los Ren cuando intentó ayudar a la pequeña en desgracia. Jamás imaginó recibir más de lo que a opinión suya da. Son maravillosas personas, por eso merecen grandes cosas.

« _-Sería genial que Ali por fin se le declare a Kougyoku. Pero es lento como el solo. Ni Rashid ni yo somos así. ¿De dónde lo heredó?»_

Hay cosas en la vida que no tienen explicación.

...

En el sitio donde tienen recluida a Gyokuen.

Esta camina nerviosa de un lado a otro de su diminuta habitación. La cama, silla y escritorio son todo cuanto tiene de compañía. Ni una hoja en donde escribir, o una pluma, un lápiz o crayola cuando menos. Ni que fuera a hacer qué. Se tira en el lecho mirando todo con fastidio. De la ropa no se queja, siendo de algodón le mantiene caliente pero es lo de menos. Muerde furiosa su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Esto debe ser una broma. No esta loca, bueno quizá tenga trastornos de personalidad pero no fue ella quien asesinó a su familia. ¿Qué ganaría al hacerlo? Amaba a Hakutoku y sus dos hijos mayores eran su orgullo. Hakuryuu su adoración y Kouen, Koumei, Kouha y Kougyoku pequeños que habían llegado a su rutina para sacarle brillo y calidez. ¿Por qué destruir su felicidad? Aún recuerda a su esposo, ahí tendido en el suelo con la piel...

-¡Ungh!

Un fuerte espasmo provocado por las náuseas que casi le hacen volver el estómago. Se pone de pie para mirar por la ventana encontrándose con los barrotes. Tan cerca y a la vez que está de conseguir su libertad. Tiene que salir. No puede perder el tiempo. Ella no es la responsable de esa tragedia se repite una y otra vez que debe detenerle. ¿Detener a quién? ¿Por qué parece que su mente le juega sucio? Nunca antes había tenido problemas, siempre fue alguien que tenía control sobre si misma, o lo era hasta el día que lanzó a su hijo menor por las escaleras. Le vio girar varias veces de manera violenta. Hoy día aún le parece increíble que haya sobrevivido. Se convenció de que era un accidente pero ya no está muy segura. ¿Por qué querría matarlo? Es cierto que a partir de ahí tuvo una que otra laguna, olvidaba acontecimientos de su rutina pero nada más. No les asesinó y menos incendió la casa. ¿O lo hizo y no se acuerda?

-¡Saquenme de aquí!

Emite cual si fuera plegaria, una que no será respondida. Un crimen merece un castigo, es algo tan elemental como respirar. Es consiente de ello pero aún así todo le parece tan extraño. Tan "acomodado" por decir algo, para hacerle ver como la responsable. Gyokuen no es una mujer estupida. Si se hubiera visto acorralada hallaría la manera de salir "limpia" de todo ello. Bien, Hakutoku encontró documentos alterados con su firma, pero solo un idiota se hace cargo del problema el mismo día que se lo informan. Así cualquiera le tomaría como la mente maestra. No, precipitarse no es su estilo. Es más de pensar y analizar a fondo las cosas.

« _-¿O en verdad estoy enloqueciendo? ¿Acaso no me reconozco a mi misma? No quiero pensar que quizá si soy la responsable. Nunca quise hacerles daño, en verdad los amé. ¡Lo siento tanto!»_

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-del llanto pasó a la más intensa risa, se sentó sobre la cama apoyando su espalda a la pared y sonriendo como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo-esto no ha acabado. Puede que parezca que estoy derrotada, pero cobraré venganza, esta es un platillo que se sirve frío y yo tengo mucho tiempo ahora que me han encerrado en este lugar.

Si, rendirse no es algo que esté en el diccionario de un miembro de la familia Ren. De su cuenta corre que le saquen, o en el peor de los casos escapar. ¿Cuándo ha necesitado que le ayuden? No, esto en definitiva es algo que debe resolver sola. Es personal, le han hecho enojar como nunca.

Y con dicha resolución algo en su alma se fusionó, ya no es la débil mujer con el psique dividido, está vez es un ser completo que está bien consiente de sus acciones. Que el mundo se prepare porque le toca mover la pieza.

...

Kougyoku regresaba de la escuela en compañía de Hakuryuu, pero este se ha vuelto aún más serio desde el percance. De esperar considerando que con ello fue el más afectado.

Nunca se queja pero el dolor debe ser increíble, por si fuera poco su madre es la responsable, así que este se culpa.

-"Sospechaba que estaba perturbada."

Dijo apenas salieron del hospital y desde ese día rara vez escucha su voz. Su mirada perdió brillo y ya ni siquiera toca los utensilios de cocina, con lo mucho que le gustaba preparar platillos.

« _-Si tan solo Hakuei estuviese aquí al menos tendría con quien hablar. Es una lastima que en este mundo no tenga una hermana, con la falta que le hace. ¡Que tonta! ¡¿Y qué soy entonces?!»_

-Si me necesitas estaré haciendo la tarea en mi habitación-dijo el oji celeste educadamente.

-¡Nada de eso!-alzó la voz de sobremanera ganandose una mirada sorprendida de este, bueno por lo menos reacciona-¡no has sacado todo ese dolor en tu corazón!

-Estoy bien.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Todos entienden lo que te ocurre! Pero no permites que nos acerquemos.

-No quiero complicar más la situación.

-¡No lo digas!

-Pero...

-¡Cállate y ven conmigo! ¡Debes obedecer a tu hermana mayor!

-Ah-nervioso.

-¡He dicho!

Como el niño no parecía querer moverse del lugar la peli rosa le arrastró a la cocina dejando las mochilas en un sillón con el que se toparon en el camino. Kougyoku no se echaría para atrás así que decidió rendirse. Lavaron sus manos y se pusieron a hacer galletas. La masa fue bastante sencilla cortesía de Hakuryuu pues la mayor ni idea tenía ni idea de como se hacia, para su sorpresa no es muy distinta de la base para pay. Agregaron un poco de cocoa a esta para hacerlas de chocolate, él dio las indicaciones para ello.

-No pongas mucho porque puede quedar amargo-dijo con seriedad.

A tal nivel que la peli rosa tomaba aterrada la bolsa, como si tuviese el más potente veneno en sus manos. Comenzó a temblar.

-¿Y si lo arruino?-con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Le ponemos un glaseado así que no te preocupes.-sonrió por primera vez desde la tragedia.

Eso alivió un poco el corazón de su hermana que en un torpe movimiento dejó caer la bolsa entera.

-¡Ah!

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Es de buena calidad, no saldrá amarga...no tanto.

-¡Lo siento Hakuryuu-chan!-parecía niña regañada.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-la pequeña estaba sorprendida, incluso en el mundo donde eran príncipes pocas veces le vio así, debía estar muy estresado-lo siento, no era mi intención ser grosero. Pero es que me sorprende que te preocupe tanto algo así. Además si no salen muy bien siempre se las podemos regalar a Kouen-dono, le gustan mucho las cosas amargas y picantes.

-Oh es verdad.

El peli negro le sonrió y pusieron manos a la obra. Hakuryuu estiraba la masa con ayuda de un rodillo mientras su hermana usaba los cortadores. Los pusieron en una charola enharinada y los metieron al horno.

-Uf-la de ojos arándano-pensé que era más fácil.

-Lo es mmm...tienes cocoa en la ropa.

-¡Por dios mi uniforme!

-Ve a tomar un baño, yo cuidaré las galletas.

-¡Gracias!

Salió corriendo a toda prisa ante la cálida mirada del otro, espera haberle ayudado a sentirse un poco mejor. Tomó una ducha y secaba a conciencia su largo cabello con una toalla, pero un fuerte mareo que casi le hace caer le invadió.

-No me siento muy bien...

Llegó como pudo a la cama y se desmayó.

«- _Judal-chan...»_

...

El ex oráculo preparaba un jugo de naranja para su madre, que no se diga que no es detallista. Sin embargo hábil para ello no es así que abandonó la misión y simplemente partió un par, las colocó en un plato y se las llevó a Sheba que le sonrió con ternura al contemplar que el niño era más jugo que humano.

-Deberías tomar un baño amor.

-Que flojera, pero será lo mejor no quiero andar pegajoso.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, será mejor que descanses. Pareciera que el condenado enano tiene hambre todo el tiempo.

-Tiene buen apetito.

-¿Fui igual de fastidioso?

-Ninguno lo es, pero en tu caso no dejaba de comer duraznos. Supongo que será mi culpa que te gusten tanto.

-No, siempre ha sido así.

-¿Siempre?

-No me hagas caso, ya me voy que esta cosa comienza a entrar en mis ojos.

-De verdad se te da mal.

-¡Ah!-ofendido sin saber que decir y menos cuando su frente fue besada.

-Gracias por esforzarte mi pequeño Judal.

Por un segundo quedó paralizado de puro terror, esa es la manera en que le llamaba Arba para luego sonreirle y destruir la poca confianza que lograba forjar. Miró a su madre preocupado. Pero ese rukh dorado que solo el puede ver y esa enorme sonrisa le brindan tranquilidad inmediata. Se despide de ella, sube a su cuarto y limpia a conciencia su cuerpo. Luego se pone a estudiar, normalmente no le hace falta pero no quiere arriesgarse. Desde que visita a Kougyoku se la pasa durmiendo mucho, no es bueno hacer el vago. Quince minutos más tarde ya acabó con las labores.

-Soy un exagerado-recuerda lo acontecido con su progenitora-y paranoico. Si le contara a Kougyoku seguro se burla de mi. Mmm como que ya me dio hambre, voy a ver si hay algo de comer.-se levanta y encamina a la puerta.

«- _Judal-chan...»_

La voz sonó débil por lo que se tensó y sin pensarselo dos veces fue a visitarle en su mente valiéndole gorro el haber caído al suelo por las prisas.

Caminaba por una verde pradera rodeada de hermosas flores, el sitio le es familiar pues es donde suele reunirse con su novia. Pero algo va mal, hace mucho frío, aún con el sol en pleno apogeo. A la distancia visualiza una bolita rosa. Ríe ligeramente al notar que Kougyoku está bien y hace sus ya clásicas coronas de flores, se acerca y una vez tras ella cubre sus ojos a modo de travesura. La pequeña da un salto y se estremece.

-¿Quién soy vieja?-emitió dando más pistas.

-No sé-sonó realmente angustiada así que le soltó y se puso frente a ella molesto.

-¿No recuerdas mi voz?-negó-¿mi nombre?-misma respuesta-esto no puede ser.

Fastidio ya no es una palabra que describa su sentir. Alguien le borra la memoria a su novia y no tiene ni la menor idea de quien es, porque ha tenido bien vigilada a Gyokuen. Razón para que esté tan agotado y le consta que no ha usado un solo hechizo, es más ¿siquiera tiene magia? Tiene ganas de partirle la cara a quien está detrás de todo esto ojalá le tuviera cerca. Suspira e intenta calmarse, la niña no tiene la culpa de los pensamientos sicopatas que se agolpan en su ser. Repite el ritual que ha realizado mas de una vez y que consiste en platicar y jugar con ella un rato. Como cada vez que pasa esta le mira interrogante, expresión que para nada le agrada. Es un extraño para la mujer que ama. Besa su frente para hacerle recordar pero algo pasa, algo que nunca ha ocurrido. Kougyoku pierde el conocimiento y cae al pasto sin que pueda cogerla a tiempo. Asustado se acerca solo para notar que esta fría, demasiado. Revisa su pulso y respiración, al menos con estas no hay problema. Pero su temperatura no aumenta sino todo lo contrario, le remueve histérico pero no recibe respuesta.

-¿Qué rayos pasó? Estaba bien hasta que yo...¡Ah!

Retiró el conjuro lanzado en su totalidad, no estaba seguro de que sirviera pero no tenía otra opción. Le miró angustiado por espacio de algunos segundos hasta que advirtió movimiento en su mano.

« _-Funciona...pero...¿eso quiere decir que no puedo hacer que me recuerde? ¿Lo nuestro se acabó para siempre?»_

La peli rosa abrió los ojos y se sentó con trabajo.

-Lo siento, creo que me dormí.

-...

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Sabes quien soy?

-No.

-No importa si no me reconoces, eres importante para mi. Pero siento que a mi lado no serás feliz. Siempre he sido egoísta y voluntarioso pero a ti en verdad te amo, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. Supongo que este es el adiós.-tocó con suavidad su mejilla.

« _-Aún así encontraré a la persona que te hace esto, pero forzarte a recordarme solo dañará tu salud. Lejos estarás mejor.»_

El mayor intentó levantarse para irse pero la peli rosa se agarró fuerte de su playera.

-No...-expresó esta.

-¿Eh?

-No sé quien eres.

-Estoy al tanto.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas.

-¿Eh?

-Hay un vacío aquí-apuntando a su corazón-te necesito y no entiendo la razón.

-¿Enserio?-ansioso, ella asintío y la tomó con entusiasmo entre sus brazos-eres tan tonta, escucha, es malo para ti que estemos juntos pero prometo encontrar una solución al problema, no se cuanto tiempo me lleve; podría ser mucho. ¿Me esperaras?-la niña afirmó-Bien, entonces asegurate de crecer que no me gustan las mocosas.

-¡¿Por qué siempre me molestas?!

Esa sola frase le lleno de ánimos, dijo **siempre** eso indica que en alguna parte de su corazón y mente aún continúa presente, y eso es suficiente para el...por ahora.

...

Han pasado varios meses desde que Judal no ha visitado más a Kougyoku. Aunque continua vigilandola en caso de encontrarse en peligro. Es tan difícil no tener contacto con ella y más cuando la ve en compañía de Alibaba. Vaya que eso le pone celoso, hasta ganas de hacerle algo le entran, pero entiende que sería ella la más afectada de ocurrir algo así.

Se la ha pasado hablando con el rukh, estudiando, buscando alguna solución para el problema de su novia, pero resulta que es un conjunto de órdenes más complejas de lo que imaginó. Frunce el ceño y continúa en lo suyo, cada día le cuesta más trabajo, solo no se rinde por ella. Pero duele tanto.

-¡AAAAAAAA!

Un desgarrador grito le asustó y se tenso al reconocer la voz de su madre. Bajó rápidamente para saber que lo había provocado y la encontró doblada sobre si misma en compañía de Solomon que ya le tenía en brazos. La expresión de Sheba es confusa mitad dolor y la otra parte ¿furia? Si, pareciera que golpeará al primer infeliz que se cruce en su camino.

-Oh Judal-el peli azulino-llegas en un buen momento, vamos al hospital.

-¿Mamá se hizo daño?

-Algo así, supongo que comió mucho.

-¡Solomon!-la aludida.

-Lo importante del asunto es que también iremos con la cigüeña, Aladdin viene en camino.

Luego de dicho comentario el peli negro le siguió en automático. Estaba anonadado. ¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? Se ha concentrado tanto en encontrar cura a la amnesia de Kougyoku que no ha prestado atención a su vida. No le extraña que estuviese al límite. Además ha sido todo tan repentino que se enteró un día que tendría un hermano y al otro ya va a nacer. Sus pensamientos son todo un caos pero pronto algunas mariposas doradas le rodean como buscando animarle, nada más y nada menos que rukh. Y no es suyo puesto que continúa siendo oscuro. Por si fuera poco es una gran cantidad, más de la que posee. Quizá sea porque es Aladdin pero se parece mucho al magi enano que le gustaba fastidiar. Si lo es o no no importa, lo hace el hecho de tiene más magoi a su disposición, de una u otra manera les tiene que obligar a cooperar.

...

Llegan al hospital.

-¡Solomon!-les saluda un hombre peli celeste.

-Ugo, Sheba ya...

-Lo sé, ya tengo todo listo para que le atiendan, ve con ella yo cuidaré a tu hijo.

-Gracias.

El peli azulino hizo lo propio despidiendose del menor con una caricia en su cabeza.

El infante se quedó entonces en compañía de ese sujeto de expresión tonta que estuvo a punto de asesinarlo una vez. Bien, ocurrió en otro mundo pero cuenta. Tomó asiento apartado de este. Pretende ignorarlo pues tampoco es que quiera causar problemas. La situación ya es complicada por si misma.

-¿Te cuento una historia?-dijo el mayor muy animado.

-Seguro son puras tonterías. O me enseñaras porno.

Oh si, porque el vio los recuerdos del cuarto magi y de como fue el guardián del palacio sagrado quien le facilitó ese tipo de literatura por así decirlo. Es a él a quien culpa directamente de lo pervertido que es Aladdin. Volteó a mirarle solo por curiosidad notando que estaba bien colorado y con la boca abierta en señal de sorpresa. Casi parecía que iba a llorar, sin duda es idéntico al amigo cobarde y tímido del rey Solomon que vio en Alma Toran. Lo peor de todo es que su sola existencia le irrita de sobremanera. Si ese sujeto no le hubiera hecho un magi, Al Thamen no le hubiera secuestrado y asesinado a su familia. No habría tenido que convertirse en una marioneta por veinte años, y lo más importante de todo no habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Kougyoku que es una princesa. De acuerdo, le odia pero una diminuta parte de su alma agradece la oportunidad.

-Bien, te escucho.

Solo en esta ocasión será amable, pero estarán a mano que quede claro. Ugo sonrió, le colocó en sus piernas y comenzó a detallar varias formulas químicas. ¿Qué parte de eso era un cuento o tan siquiera divertido?

« _-Se me hace que está bien borracho.»_

Pensamientos de Judal que de a poco cerraba los ojos. A pesar de ser un magi jamás fue muy afín de encerrarse a estudiar, es muy probable que sea culpa de la organización que le convenció de que era más por obligación que gusto. Si, no es como Solomon al que le pones un libro enfrente y no lo suelta hasta que se lo termine. O no, el pequeño es más del tipo que se sentiría ofendido de recibirlo como presente. En definitiva le traen malos recuerdos. Aunque no es eso lo que siente en compañía del médico, parece aburrimiento pero es distinto...¿paz? No fue capaz de analizarlo a fondo ya que se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo sin poder evitarlo.

...

-Judal-le removía su padre tocando con suavidad su mejilla.

-¿Eh?-le miró algo aturdido.

-Alguien quiere saludarte.

Sintió que su dedo índice era rodeado por una manita. El culpable un niño de intensa mirada cobalto que le sonrió como estúpido.

-¡Daada!-el bebé con voz aguda.

« _-¿Qué carajo me dijo? ¿Acaso se está burlando?»_

-¡Upaa!

-Aladdin dice que te quiere mucho-emitió Sheba agotada pero con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Es eso cierto enano?

El menor estrujó su dedo con más fuerza como si le estuviera brindando una respuesta afirmativa, era así o tenía intención de partirlo a la mitad. Pudo observar a detalle como el rukh negro y blanco comenzaron a bailar reconociendose y aceptandose mutuamente. No pudo contener el llanto y eso le hizo sentir en verdad patético, pero por primera vez en la vida tenía un aliado, uno de verdad.

Luego de ello dio un pequeño golpe en la frente de Aladdin que abrió sus ojitos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

-No te sientas especial, tienes que obedecerme que soy el mayor.

Emitió con la mayor altaneria, petulancia, orgullo y...cariño del que es dueño. Ironías del destino que ha convertido a su mayor rival en su máximo aliado para recuperar el amor del ser en el que no ha dejado de pensar un solo instante.

« _-Espérame Kougyoku, te salvaré así tenga que destituir el mundo entero.»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno, eso de no tener internet ni computadora me dificulta subir los capítulos pero no dejo de escribir, así que hubo doble actualización :) gracias por el apoyo! Nos vemos la próxima!**


	22. Es del tipo que se graba a fuego

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22 Es del tipo que se graba a fuego en el alma.**

 **.**

Pasó un año del nacimiento de Aladdin, las cosas no cambiaron significativamente por lo que Judal estaba feliz, sus padres nunca le hicieron a un lado. En este momento disfruta un delicioso cereal con durazno. Oh si, cada que tenga la posibilidad le pondrá su vicio a todo. Abre la boca para probar y un proyectil de puré de manzana casi le saca el ojo.

-¡Me lleva enano estúpido! ¡Ten cuidado!

Este movía su manita temblorosa en la cuchara, pues fue un accidente producto de su torpeza. El mayor suspira y se acerca para limpiar el rostro del bebé y luego sonríe.

-Eres un asco. Incluso te atacaste a ti mismo. Supongo que era de esperar de un ¡ungh!-le metieron la cuchara en la boca.

Aladdin quería que probará, una vez satisfecho la retiró y observó expectante.

-Nah, ni creas que me lavaras el cerebro. Ya tuve suficiente de ello. Mis favoritos son los duraznos-el pequeño arrugó su boquita decepcionado-uh que tétrico. Casi podría jurar que me entiendes-asintió-¡¿enserio?!-misma respuesta-¿sabes como se hace un bebé?-ladeó la cabeza-bien, creo que me pasé con la pregunta.

Volvió a su asiento y continuó con el desayuno, sin embargo la intensa mirada cobalto le ponía de nervios.

-¿Te gusto o qué?-fastidiado.

Su hermano estiró sus manitas queriendo alcanzar algo.

-Oh quieres más puré, mocoso interesado-aún así se puso de pie y le regalo un poquito, pues el exceso bien podía hacerle daño-pero si mamá se entera te irá muy mal-negó-así que somos cómplices.

El azabache volvió a su asiento por milésima vez en lo que va de la mañana. Siempre tuvo la impresión de que el magi que era su rival no era todo dulzura como la mayoría solía pensar. En más de una ocasión le dejó gratamente sorprendido. Vaya que tenía un carácter fuerte. Aún recuerda cuando Kougyoku se quejó de cuando le conoció en Balbad. Frunce de ceño molesto, el solo imaginar que estén el uno cerca del otro le provoca celos. Toma una servilleta que hace bolita y la lanza a su comida con intención de arruinarla, una vez ahí el otro la coge cuidadosamente colocándola a un lado para continuar comiendo.

« _-Hasta para eso eres complicado. Que ganas de joderte la vida. Me parece interesante, es una lastima que nunca lo consigo.»_

-¡Ya volví!-la peli rosa en el umbral de la puerta en el comedor.

-Te tardaste.

-Ja ja ja no fue mi intención pero el vendedor parecía tener prisa porque vaya que eso parecía maratón. ¡Uh~!-mírando su reloj-si solo fue minuto y medio.

-Pero con el enano me parece una eternidad de aburrimiento. ¿No podía hacerlo la cigüeña más llorón? U otra cosa, que sé yo. Y a todo esto, ¿Qué vendía?

-Oh-le muestra un paquete.

-¿Papas fritas?-arqueó una ceja-ni era necesario tanto esfuerzo. Las consigues en la tienda.

-De este tipo no. Son tuyas. Abrelas y huele.

Aún sin confiar el pequeño hizo lo dicho. Sus ojitos brillaron y sus mejillas cobraron cierto tono rosado.

-¿Durazno?

-Si, orgullosa-son botanas naturales. Lo mejor de todo es que son bajas en grasa. En cuestión de azúcar ya me resigne contigo.

-Gracias-bajó la mirada avergonzado y sintiendo que podría llorar en cualquier momento. Pero antes muerto que mostrarse débil.-¿Y papá?

-En la oficina desde temprano.

-¿Qué nunca descansa?

-Lo hace, pero para tener tiempo de calidad con la familia ha sacrificado valiosas horas de sueño.

-¿Por que lo haría?

Se acercó a él y besó su frente.

-Porque le importa.

Si algo te interesa luchas por ello. Aún si eso te lastima o provoca algún tipo de malestar. Es algo que no entendía del todo bien cuando era un magi del imperio Kou, hoy lo hace un poco mejor y sin embargo le parece un comportamiento tan masoquista.

« _-Y es justo lo que hago por Kougyoku. ¿Eso quiere decir que me volví uno de esos? ¡Agh que horror! Si nuestra relación vuelve a la normalidad le haré pagar por toda la humillación.»_

-¿Pasó algo bueno?-su madre-Tienes una enorme sonrisa.

-Digamos que encontré mi motivante.

-¡Oh que genial! ¿Has terminado tu tarea entonces?

-Si.

-Bien, no quiero que la hagas en la madrugada que mañana es lunes.

-Siempre la acabo el mismo día.

-Eres un niño muy cumplido.

-Nah, si no quieres hacer más de una vez las cosas, hazlas bien desde el principio.

-Práctico entonces. Eres tan maduro.

-Por supuesto.

-Y yo que te había comprado nuevas crayolas de colores muy bonitos. Supongo que estás muy grande para algo así. Se las daré a Aladdin.

-¡No! Ejem, es decir. Siempre puedo necesitarlas.

-Me parece bien. Ya las puse en tu escritorio.

« _-¡Mendiga vieja me chantajeó! ¡Ah, pero ya veras como te dejo la pared! Nadie trata al oráculo del imperio Kou como si fuera un mocoso, aunque lo sea.»_

Los días pasaron con normalidad, incluso algunas semanas. Aladdin emitió sus primeras palabras, estando estas dirigidas a sus padres. Pero se negaba a decir algo a su hermano. Este claro le restó importancia atribuyéndolo a su estupidez. Sheba ha ido a trabajar, así que hoy es Solomon quien les cuida. Se encuentra en la cocina preparando algunos postres. Oh si, a ese par que tiene por hijos como les encanta lo dulce. Tampoco quiere que les de diabetes así que ha investigado recetas que requieran menos azúcar. Lo haría todo por sus pequeños, y porque también disfruta adquirir conocimientos, pues su inhata curiosidad está tan activa como toda la vida. Unos cuantos libros más y tendrá que sacar a su esposa de casa para que entren. Bien, quizá no tanto pero casi.

Judal y Aladdin están en la habitación del último que juega con algunos cubos didácticos en su corral.

-¿Qué no te aburres enano?-no le prestaba atención y continuaba la labor-es probable que tu cerebro esté más dañado que de costumbre. ¿En todo caso que escribes? ¿Pides un rescate o algo así? Te aviso de una vez que nadie te ha secuestrado.

 **"R-U-K-H"**

-¿Eh?

Le miró confuso. ¿Habla de la energía de aquel mundo que también habita este? ¿Es posible que ese bebé sea el magi enano que es su más grande rival?

 **"L-O-C-A"**

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir? ¿Quién está loca? ¿Mamá?

 **"N-O"**

-¡Genial ahora te entiendo menos!

 **"P-U-A-H"**

-¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿Es eso? Nah, la próxima vez que te ponga atención me daré una bofetada.

-Ju...Ju...Jual...-pft-mordió su lengua e hizo berrinche.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Eres torpe y todavía te enojas. Sigue intentándolo.

Lo cierto es que en aquella ocasión el bebé tenía intención de darle un mensaje, pero al igual que su hermano se tardó en recordar los acontecimientos del otro mundo. Su psique viajaba una y otra vez entre ser el pequeño que ahora es y el magi. Lo que confundió en más de una ocasión al mayor que terminó por tirarlo de loco. Y Aladdin por pensar que no era el oráculo que conocía. Sino un humano normal que tenía una cantidad de magoi ligeramente mayor al promedio. Y por sobre todas las cosas, su amado hermano mayor aunque tuvieran terribles problemas para convivir.

...

Durante muchos, demasiados años. Judal tuvo que evitar el contacto con la que aún considera su novia. Era en verdad una tortura no tomarla entre sus brazos. Decirle cuanto la quería. Y más porque al que le dice cariñosamente unicornio no deja de intentar declararse. Siendo interrumpido por él que ha tenido que gastar perciado magoi, pero vale la pena. Porque así Kougyoku sigue siendo suya.

Ahora está sentado en la mesa luego de volver del colegio. Fastidiado con toda la situación a tal grado que si tuviese a Gyokuen en frente gustoso la atraviesa con una lanza de hielo.

-Hola Judal-kun-le saludaba su hermano que recién tomó un baño.

-¿Por qué siempre me dices así? Ya te dije que es extraño.

-Supongo que es la costumbre.

-Como digas-miró en otra dirección-tampoco es como que me interese.

El peli azulino tomó asiento al frente y le analizó durante algunos segundos.

-¿Qué?-el mayor.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Te ves más molesto que de costumbre.

El peli negro alzó una ceja ofendido.

-Digamos que no soy el señor sonrisas como cierto enano fastidioso.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Quieres pelear?

-Lo digo enserio. ¿Qué tienes?

Si algo le ha quedado claro a Judal es que su hermano es igual de obstinado que el doble que conoció alguna vez. No dejará de fregar hasta que no tenga una respuesta. Y con la paciencia que tiene es seguro que quien casi enloquesca sea él.

-Las cosas no me han salido como imaginé.

-Podría ayudarte si me dices.

-Lo dudo.

-Inténtalo. ¿Qué puedes perder?

-Contigo todo.

-No somos enemigos.

-Nunca lo he dicho.

-Soy consiente de ello. Pero me evitas. Es como si te sintieras incómodo de tenerme cerca.

-Con todos soy así.

-¿Dirás que es mi imaginación?

-Lo es.

El pequeño suspiró para luego mostrarle una gran sonrisa.

-Eres mi hermano, puedes confiar de mi el día que lo necesites.

-Jamás pediré tu ayuda.

-Bien, entonces supongo que tendré que vigilarte.

-No soy tan fácil-sonrió de lado.

-Entonces será algo así como un retorcido juego.

-Ni más ni menos estúpido enano.

...

Cuando Judal entró a la preparatoria todo se volvió un verdadero fastidio, bueno aún más de lo que ya era su existencia misma. En primera, su hermano saltó cursos estando algunos detrás de él. Quiera que no le ponía de nervios porque sentía que esa promesa del tenerlo vigilado era el motivo.

« _-Me lleva. Ese condenado. ¿Qué no tiene vida? Nah, tampoco es tan difícil yo mismo podría hacerlo pero sería estudiar mucho y prefiero pasar mi tiempo buscando la solución al problema de la vieja. Desgraciada Gyokuen, ¿qué no piensa realizar su jugada? Me dan ganas de partirle la cara. Bien podría entrar al manicomio pero como aún no se si fue ella sería una total pérdida de tiempo. Ah ¡jodido mundo! ¡¿Cuánto más piensas probar mi paciencia?! ¡YA SE ACABÓ!»_

-Buenos días Judal-una chica rubia, la más popular en la institución.

-Nah.-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué siempre eres indiferente? ¿No te das cuenta de que todos se pelean por mi?

-¿Y el punto es?

-Tienes suerte de que me fije en ti. Podrías ser mi novio.

-Ya tengo novia.

-Si claro, esa que es invisible.

-Me vale si me crees o no. Tu opinión no podría interesarme menos.

-¿Ocultas algo?

-Vaya, en verdad eres preceptiva.-con ironía.

-Que gracioso. Piensalo bien, es tu última oportunidad.

-Al fin.

La chica se alabanzó contra él e intentó darle un beso. Sin embargo no logró su objetivo porque fue azotada bruscamente contra la pared al tiempo que casi le asesinaban con la mirada.

-Si oculto algo, tienes razón. Y ya que pareces no tener intención de desistir te lo diré claramente-se acercó a su oído-me das asco. La gente como tú que solo ve el exterior e impone sus deseos a otros, no tienes idea de como los detesto. No le llegas ni a los talones a la mujer de la que estoy enamorado. He esperado toda mi vida por ella porque es especial. Para que me entiendas. Atrevete a besarme y date por muerta, y solo para que lo sepas no es una metáfora.

-¿En verdad harías algo así?

-Si quieres comprobarlo por mi no hay problema. Lo sentiré por tu familia.

-Eres un monstruo.

-Exacto, no me conoces. No sabes nada de mi. Advertida estás, así que no vuelvas a mostrarte ante mi.

-Te arrepentirás. Cuando te des cuenta estarás solo y demasiado viejo para encontrar el amor. Lo que ansias no es más que una ilusión.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ¡que tonta! Sé algo que tu no, pero está vez es un secreto entre ella y yo-se retiraba para detenerse poco después. Le lanzó un beso y guiñó-espero que tengas suerte asaltando los cuneros enferma.

-¡JUDAL!

La chica sintió su estómago revolverse del coraje. Tal como se lo dijera no sabe nada de él. A lo más lo vió un par de veces y pensó que con lo apuesto que es serían la pareja perfecta. De saber que tenía tan horrorosa personalidad ni la palabra le dirigía. Un hombre que no se somete a sus caprichos no vale la pena y la inversión de tiempo.

...

El de ojos escarlata caminaba por un pasillo pensando en lo escuchado sin poder disimular la enorme sonrisa traviesa que aún tenía.

« _-No es como que me preocupe morir sin encontrar el amor. Si no es Kougyoku no quiero a nadie. Y total siempre es cuestión de seguirla en otra vida o mundo, no sería la primera vez que hiciera algo así. Pero me parece una mejor idea disfrutarla siempre.»_

-Ah, disculpa-una chica peliroja que se detenía ante él.

Ese color de cabello le recordó mucho a su novia, y por ello decidió tenerle un poco de consideración.

-¿Qué?-hostil.

Tampoco es que tenga mucha cuando no es ella.

-Es que...ah...-temblaba asustada-me gustas mucho. Me gustaría ser tu pareja. Entiendo que no eres el tipo de chico que entabla conversación y que seguro me rechazarás porque ni me conoces. Pero quería decírtelo.

-Muchas gracias. Pero lo siento, ya tengo novia.

-Me lo temía, espero te vaya muy bien con ella-sonrió entre lágrimas y se fue.

Esa chica si le dejó mal. Porque le recordó en demasía a su príncesa. ¿Estará bien? La espió está mañana con ayuda de su magia, pero es algo que se pregunta cada hora, minuto y segundo del día.

-Judal...

Y ahí otra chica. Todos los días es igual. Hasta jovencitas de otros colegios van a verle. Le tienen francamente harto. ¿Y si solo las golpea? No, ni él es tan patán, ¿no? Mueve la cabeza negativamente. Es una acción que Kougyoku no aprobaría.

Luego de varios rechazos de su parte y diez intentos de abofetearle por irse de la lengua llegó al aula. Y con días así, ¿cómo tener ánimos para estudiar y saltar cursos? Además no es como que la cantidad de magoi en su cuerpo haya vuelto a la normalidad.

« _-Tu eres la única para mi...vieja tonta...»_

...

Por su parte Kougyoku tuvo que resignarse a su situación. Extrañaba a su padre y hermanos, pero Kouen se esforzaba tanto por ellos que tenía que poner de si. Empezó con una sonrisa para luego tener curiosidad por la cocina y clases de artes marciales más que nada para que no se preocuparan por su seguridad. Solía practicar con Alibaba cuando iba a su casa, pues este aprovechaba cada ocasión disponible para declarar su amor, aunque toda la vida era interrumpido por su mala suerte o eventos que hasta podría calificar de paranormales. Y vaya que no fué poco el tiempo que lo intentó. Ahora ambos tienen dieciséis, están en uno de sus muchos entrenamientos en la mansión Ren.

-¡Bien, es hora Alibaba-chan!

-Siempre estoy listo.

Sonrieron de manera cómplice. El rubio se acercó y dió una barrida que fué evadida con elegancia. Dió un salto para hacer distancia y se apróximo de nueva cuenta pero una patada casi le arrancó la cabeza.

« _-En verdad se ha hecho fuerte. Me da gusto, creí que se vendría abajo después de lo sucedido con su familia pero no ocurrió. Es maravillosa, si tan solo pudiera decirle cuanto la amo.»_

Le cogió de la pierna para inmovilizarla así que ella colocó sus palmas en el piso para impulsarse y golpeó el costado del rubio que le soltó. Pero al no querer verse patético tomó de nuevo el tobillo que le hizo tropezar por no estar correctamente apoyado. Y así cayeron Alibaba sobre ella. La contempló con devoción. Su hermosas mejillas, esos ojos que le vuelven loco, sus labios. Que ganas de besarla, tantas. Sin entender muy bien lo que está haciendo acercó sus rostro, con lentitud desesperante y sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por la emoción.

-¿Alibaba-chan?

-Espera, tienes algo en tu cabello.

Desvió el objetivo completamente avergonzado y creyéndose un abusivo.

-Oh, parece que es una cucaracha-mintió.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Una qué?!

-¿Cucaracha?

-¡WAAAAAA!

Se levantó lanzandole lejos para poder tomar un baño.

El otro se quedó sentado con la mirada baja.

« _-Por fin tuve una oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía y termine por sabotaearme. Pero es que se sintió extraño. Como si estuviese mal. Como si el hecho de que Kougyoku y yo seamos novios fuera una aberración. Estoy tan confundido. ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser así?!»_

La peli rosa volvió unos quince minutos después y sin problema alguno por ese casi beso que se dieron porque esa cucaracha quedó más nítida en su memoria. Además la situación no pasó como tal para ella pues Alibaba no es más que un buen amigo que nunca intentaría algo en plan romántico. Si tuviese la intención lo habría hecho hace años.

-No la encontré-articulo ella.

-La tomé en cuanto te fuiste-ya recuperado.

-Gracias.

-No hay porque. Necesito volver a casa, se ha hecho tarde.

-¿No te quedarás a comer?

-Hoy no, algunos socios de Balbad nos visitaran.

-Espero que todo salga de maravilla.

-Seguro que si-sonrió con algo de melancolía.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, es solo que luego del entrenamiento estoy algo cansado.

-Siento abusar de tu ayuda.

-Siempre es un placer. Además es muy divertido. Nos vemos.

-Ah si.

En nada le perdió de vista.

« _-Estaba raro. ¿Tendrá algún problema con su familia? Igual y le fué mal en un examen. Espero que tenga solución. Después de todo hay situaciones que no tienen remedio. Aún te extraño tanto papá.»_

Se recargó de una pared dejándose caer y ocultado su rostro entre las manos.

« _-No puedo llorar. Mis hermanos se han esforzado, no puedo rendirme. Tantos años soportando el sufrimiento sin derramar una lágrima. ¿Cómo pude lograrlo?»_

Sentía que el aire le faltaba hasta que un cálido abrazo le tranquilizó. Un agradable aroma familiar.

-¿Hakuryuu-chan?

-No es mi intención ser tan atrevido, pero me asusté.

-Estoy bien.

-Puedes confiar en mi.

Si claro, ¿cómo hacerlo si fué el más afectado.

-Son los exámenes, me tienen frustrada. ¿Qué haré si no lo hago bien?

-Lo lograrás. Eres muy inteligente.

-Todos en la familia lo son mucho más que yo.

-Las personas tienen distintos talentos. No es sano compararse con otros. Solo lograrás amargarte y a mi me gusta mucho tu sonrisa.

-Siempre eres tan amable, has estado ahí para consolarme aunque se supone que sea mi trabajo por ser tu hermana mayor.

El peli negro bajó la mirada deprimido.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?

-No-el menor se puso de pie y ofreció su mano para ayudarle a lo mismo-lo mejor será que vayamos a comer.

-¿Ya terminaste de cocinar?

-Si, aproveché que estabas distraída con Alibaba-dono.

-Pero hoy me tocaba a mi. Hasta me siento encajosa.

-Me gusta hacerlo, no lo veo como obligación.

-Bien, pero yo lavo los trastes.

-Puedo hacerlo.

-¡No! Algo me toca.-decidida.

-Bien, tu ganas-sonrió.

Fueron al comedor aunque la chica no pudo eliminar el sentimiento de que había dicho algo indebido. Y llegó a una conclusión dolorosa. La palabra familia es como un taboó para él. Luego de lo ocurrido es de esperarse. Pero que no pueda considerarse a si misma de esa manera en su presencia le provoca malestar.

« _-Si es para apoyarlo supongo que está bien.»_

De ese día a la fecha evita el termino tanto como puede. Aunque se le ha escapado accidentalmente provocando la misma reacción en Hakuryuu.

...

Gyokuen se la pasó todos esos años de los más tranquila. Su conducta mejoró notablemente. Podría decirse que estaba curada. Claro que eso solo lo consideraban los expertos en el tema que han sido engañados por la astuta mujer. Incluso le permiten salir de su habitación para recorrer la institución junto a los internos con síntomas leves. Usualmente se sienta debajo de algún árbol leyendo uno que otro libro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-una enfermera.

-Bien-sonrió de manera hermosa perfectamente fingida-aunque si soy sincera extraño mucho a mi familia, sobre todo a mis dos hijos más pequeños. Seguramente han crecido tanto. Me encantaría arroparlos y cantarles al dormir. Si no hubiese hecho tal atrocidad estaría con ellos.

-No podías evitarlo. Tenías problemas.

-Deseo tanto estar a su lado. Por eso quiero curarme. Debo ganarme su confianza.

-Lo harás. Confía, no falta mucho te lo aseguro.

-No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti. Me das fuerza cuando lo necesito.

-Para eso están las amigas.

-Por supuesto.

« _-Que fácil es engañar a la gente. Solo hizo falta que aceptara mi crimen para que me consideraran inocente, vaya ironía. Ahora más que nunca quiero mi venganza. En cuanto logre salir de aquí veras tu último día mi pequeño Hakuryuu. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Me arrebataste la felicidad y debes pagar.»_

Sonrió de manera grotesca sin poder disimularlo, para su buena suerte su acompañante se había girado para ir por algunos medicamentos. Es ahora que las cosas parecen ir a su favor.

...

En Kou.

El presidente de la compañía camina rumbo a su despacho ante las miradas llenas de admiración de todos los empleados. Ren Kouen, el hombre que logró hacerse cargo de una gran empresa a corta edad y que le mantuvo a flote e incluso le hizo crecer en contra de fieros competidores como lo son Alma Toran, Balbad y la recién fundada Sindria.

Una vez en su escritorio se dispuso a leer algunos contratos pero fue interrumpido cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Traje más documentos que necesitan revisión.

-Gracias Koumei.

El pecoso los dejó y le miró algunos segundos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues, solo quería avisarte que son más peticiones de Sindria que quiere aliarse a nosotros.

El pelirojo frunció el ceño y partió a la mitad la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo.

-Me imaginé que no te agradaría del todo la noticia.

-Ese sujeto no sabe cuando rendirse. Tiene un ego enorme.

-Debes admitir que su perseverancia es de admirar.

-No es es perseverancia es estupidez. Si ya le dije que no me interesa, debería desistir.

-Kou es atractivo por la cantidad de transacciones que hace al año.

-Soy consiente de ello y es lo que más me irrita. Nuestro trabajo nos costó y él solo quiere cosechar el fruto. Es un oportunista.

-Si lo pones de esa manera supongo que tienes razón.

-¡Hola En-nii, Mei-nii!-el peli rosa que se adentró con entera confianza.

-¿Kouha?-el pecoso-¿no deberías estar en la universidad?

-El profesor de la última hora se enfermó. Creo que alguien le puso algo raro a su café.

-¡¿Otra vez lo hiciste?! No puedes escapar de esa manera. Lo matarás un día de estos y te enviarán a prisión.

-Oh, está vez no fui yo. Teníamos examen y supongo que alguien no estudió~. Más importante-se sentó en el escritorio al frente del presidente-tengo cosas que hacer.

-No es necesario-el de ojos escarlata-deberías ir a pasear, siempre te la pasas en la universidad o en la empresa.

-Tu hiciste lo mismo.

-Eso no implica que tengan que seguir mi ejemplo. También lo digo por ti Koumei. Te vez cansado, deberías ir a reposar.

-Estoy bien.

-No es verdad-el más chico-ayer se durmió en la fotocopiadora.

El aludido llevó su mano al rostro avergonzado.

-Ah Kouha-suspiró.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que hacen-el ahora patriarca.

Sus hermanos sonrieron uno más animado que otro y volvieron a las actividades. Después de todo son un gran equipo.

...

En el hogar de los Jehoahaz Abraham al inicio del actual ciclo escolar.

Aladdin tenía varios documentos regados en la mesa, leyendo por acá, escribiendo por allá y demás.

-¿Qué tanto haces enano?

-Oh, tengo que entregar algunos papeles para entrar a la preparatoria.

-Bien por ti...espera, ¿cómo?

-Tengo que presentar algunos formularios para trasladarme a otra escuela. Si todo sale bien paso directo a segundo. Ya casi te alcanzo. ¿Me vas a felicitar?-con ojitos espectantes.

-Jódete.

-Uh~.

 _«-¿Qué rayos pasa con él? No puedo creer que en verdad lo consiguió. Asusta tanto como Solomon, aunque sacó el mal carácter de Sheba.»_

-Solo deja de estorbar.

-Lo lamento. Prometo terminar en un rato. No me caben tantas cosas en mi escritorio.

-Siempre eres un fastidioso.

Se dió la media vuelta hastiado pero sintió que todo le dió vueltas y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo.

-¡Judal-kun!

Su hermano se acercó en su auxilio y le tomó de los hombros removiéndole pero no le escuchaba, se había desmayado. Le exigió demasiado a su cuerpo, le hizo llegar más allá del límite. Está en una situación peligrosa pero estaba desesperado luego de tantos años sin remediar el problema de Kougyoku o encontrar al culpable de todo.

El menor le miraba aterrado.

« _-Son los síntomas de la falta de magoi. ¿Por qué? No estaba así, cuando logré recordar lo que era el rukh y aquel mundo tuve la sensación de que se parecía al Judal-kun que conocí, pero de un tiempo para acá parece perderlo de manera veloz. Es una suerte que papá y mamá no estén en casa. Porque no quiero que vean que puedo usar magia, no sabría como explicarlo.»_

El de orbes cobalto purificó una minúscula porción del rukh ajeno para que este aceptara el suyo, una vez lo consiguió introdujó los más que pudo. Que si bien no fueron ni de cerca la cantidad que quería fueron suficientes para estabilizarlo. Una vez lo hizo se retiró para que no le viese. Sabe que podría herir su orgullo.

Gracias a ello el ex oráculo pudo captar el mundo de forma distinta.

...

El peli negro ha entrado por fin a la universidad con dieciocho años, casi diecinueve y su hermano le pisa los talones al lograr acceder a la preparatoria, solo unos tramites y será una realidad.

-Para mi que sobornó a todos.

Ríe divertido para ponerse serio posteriormente.

« _-Esa desgraciada Gyokuen, que maldita paciencia la suya. No puedo creer que no haya hecho nada todos estos años. ¿Se habrá curado? Si, como no. Si estuviese cuerda no sería ella.»_

Miró con tedio algunos libros sobre su escritorio que hablaban de rituales de todo tipo, magia negra, blanca, roja, verde, ¿querían hacerse el arcoiris o qué? Pero justo como lo creyó nunca servía de nada. La mayoría eran menjurges: que si orégano con perejil o sacrificios y muñecos vudú, pero nada tenían que ver con la conjunto de órdenes que se dan al rukh. Es como si no estuvieran enterados de su existencia. ¿Cómo es posible si está por todos lados? Y llegó a la conclusión lógica: aquí no hay magos. Se encontró con el nombre de un tal Merlin pero de eso ya tiene mucho. Suspira y se siente fastidiado como pocas veces. Como si quisiera partirle la cara al primer infeliz que se cruzara en su camino. Se puso de pie, cogió su chamarra y salió de casa para encontrarse con su destino.

...

La caminata le ayudó a tranquilizar, más o menos.

De pronto un cabello rosado llamó su atención. Una chica que intentaba tomar un atajo por un callejón.

« _-Es mala idea~.»_

Pero esta no contaba conque ahí habían un par de sujetos que la miraron extraño. Se dio la media vuelta pues no quería problemas, pero antes de lograrlo, uno de ellos la arrojó contra la pared. Eso la hizo enfurecer, podrá ser tierna y linda, pero después de todo es una Ren, sus hermanos le han enseñado a protegerse a si misma, además de los cursos y practicas con Alibaba.

-Vas a divertirnos un rato-dijo uno de ellos.

-Si, si no querías que hombres como nosotros hiciéramos algo así, no debiste vestirte de esa manera.

Bien, eso fue suficiente para que el mal humorado chico golpeara a uno de los sujetos, a buena hora se puso a practicar artes callejeras, después de todo no permitiría que le ocurriera lo que en el otro mundo. El acampañante del caído le encaró pero fue azotado contra la pared sin que le dieran la más mínima oportunidad de escapar, más que nada para divertirse con su aterrada expresión.

-No seas idiota-su tono era por demás hostil-las chicas no se visten para que cerdos como tu se entretengan, lo hacen porque se les da la gana y punto, si no puedes contener tus jodidas hormonas, mejor ve a conseguirte quien te haga el favor, ahora largarte si no quieres que te arranque las bolas y te las haga tragar.

Tenía que verse confiable ante Kougyoku, además que le enfureció el hecho de que le vieran como objeto de deseo. No lo es, y en caso de que llegara a pasar es suyo como el de ella.

El sujeto huyó despavorido arrastrando como pudo a su cómplice, mientras el azabache solo se reía.

-Ja ja ja que patéticos, así suelen ser esos sujetos.

-Ah yo...gracias.

-Nah, solo estaba de pasada ni te emociones vieja.

Que bien le sale fingir que no la conoce. Algo tenía que lograr luego de la incontable cantidad de ocasiones que le olvidó. Además prefiere que le repudie a la indiferencia. La joven quedó pasmada.

« _-Ja ja ja ja apuesto a que está furiosa.»_

En tal estado le dejó que ni cuenta se dió de que este hacia distancia entre ellos despreocupadamente, adentrándose aún más al callejón, donde no hay gente; empleando magia de levitación para sentarse en un poste de luz y deleitarse con ella que ahora lloraba de rabia y agitaba el puño.

« _-Que ganas de tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte, pero no es el momento. Aún no encuentro la...»_

Una mariposa dorada salió de el y le observó intrigado.

« _-¿Por qué diablos tengo rukh blanco?»_

Como es de suponer, no se enteró de lo que su hermano hizo. Porque ninguno estaba al tanto de que eran los magi provenientes del mismo mundo.

« _-¿Debería intentar introducirlo como antes? La última vez le provocó un shock porque no son del mismo tipo. Caí en la depravación después de todo, pero no tendría porque fallar ahora.»_

 _«-No es prudente joven magi.»_ -el rukh.

« _-No te metas en lo que no te importa. Ya pase por mucho.»_

 _«-No es nuestra intención interferir. Quermos ayudar.»_

 _«-¿Por qué hasta ahora?»_

 _«-Porque nunca nos escuchabas. No podías. Te daremos el conjunto de órdenes que necesitas. Es bastante complejo. Está en tus manos ejecutarlo de manera correcta.»_

 _«-Ja, ¿con quién crees que hablas? Puedo con esto y más.»_

 _«-Buena suerte entonces.»_

El hechizo apareció en su mente. La ansiedad le invadia y aún así sonrió. Por fin tenía una oportunidad para mantenerla a su lado. Y si sale mal y se muere, siempre puede seguirla e ir a otro mundo. Adiós sutileza. Envió una diminuta cantidad alegrándose de que no hubiera inconvenientes, así que envió más y cada ocasión que le encontró hizo lo mismo.

Vaya que le sorprendió el hecho de que la amiga de su hermano con la que no dejaba de joder fuera su amada. El destino estaba a favor de su relación.

...

Y así llegamos a la situación actual.

Judal confío demasiado en su padre, su familia; la que añoró desde siempre. Depositó su fe y así se lo paga. El magi yace inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto. Solomon se regocija ante su triunfo.

-Ahora que estas fuera de mi camino existen menos inconvenientes para apoderarme de este mundo. Luego iré por esa traidora de Arba para finalizar con mi nieto. Es una abominación...¡ung!

David no supo ni que le pasó, todo le dió vueltas y un líquido caliente bajaba por su rostro. Se mareó algunos segundos para ver al otro en las mismas condiciones víctima de un cabezazo que dio.

-No te atrevas de renegar del enano en ese cuerpo. Nuestro padre no es una basura como tu.

-¿Cómo es posible? Creí que estabas muerto.

-Para que te sepas que tienes la fuerza de un anciano.

Fueron segundos de vital importancia, que separaban la vida del más allá. Y su enorme terquedad y terrible carácter le ayudaron para aferrarse.

-Bueno, solo es cuestión de intentarlo una vez más.

Un puñetazo en pleno rostro tumbó al peli azul en el asiento y no pudo disimular la sorpresa.

-¿No has escuchado que no debes levantar la mano en contra de quienes te dieron la vida?

-Oh-con burla-por el dicho de que se te seca la mano. Pues que se me caiga. ¡De ser necesario la arranco! ¡Estoy harto!

-Si te pusieras de mi lado y me juraras fidelidad podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Ahora intentas ser diplomático. Nunca fue lo mío.

-¿Piensas asesinarme? Es el cuerpo de tu padre.

El magi detuvo su intento de golpearlo unos segundos bajando la cabeza.

-Sabía que ni tu estabas tan mal para...

Una sonora patada sacó del vehículo al hombre que incluso tenía un par de costillas fracturadas. El otro se acercó con expresión terrorífica.

-Así que eres mi padre. ¡Hazte responsable imbécil! ¡No le des el control!

-Ya no te escucha.

-¡Pues lo obligaré!

Se arrojó contra David dando golpes certeros sobre todo en el rostro. Que sus deseos llegaran a esa cabezota.

-¿No tendrías que ser sutil?

-Entonces no sería yo. Te voy a dar hasta cansarme.

-Eso si te lo permito.

El mayor se giró y Judal quedó de el suelo luego de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Eso si que no!

Repitió el movimiento provocando que su agresor se perforara un pulmón y escupiera sangre. Pero no le perturbó. Solo es sangre, un conjuro curativo y asunto arreglado.

Y así uno y otro tomaban el control con golpe o secuencia de ellos incluido. El mayor comenzó a ceder, no así su hijo que estaba lleno de adrenalina y ansias recuperar a su progenitor.

-¡Oh por dios!-Aladdin que llegaba corriendo-¡sé que papá puede ser severo cuando te castiga pero no es para tanto!

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Es David, tu abuelo de Alma Toran!

-¡¿Cómo?!

El menor dejó algunas cosas que había ido a comprar por encargo de Sheba en el suelo y se acercó con intención de separarlos.

-¿Te podrás de su lado?

-No, pero así solo conseguirás acabar con papá. ¡Mira como lo dejaste!

-¡Lo sé! ¡No estoy ciego! Además, ya me cansé de poner una barrera para que no nos escuchen, hazlo tu.

La retiró dando apenas tiempo de que el oji cobalto hiciera la propia.

-Siempre eres tan infantil.

-¿Qué esperabas? Tengo rato aguantando a este imbécil.

-¡Ya deja de golpearlo!

-¡No!

-¡Que lo hagas!

-¡Que necio!

-¡Ese eres tu!...

-¿No está muy callado?

Solo así se detuvo, ambos palidecieron al notar que se había desmayado, y su rostro...bueno, ya no era el apuesto Solomon.

-¡Lo mataste!

-¡No es verdad!...creo-se acercó para revisar su estado-¡te lo dije aún respira!

-¡Lo dudaste!

-¡El tuvo la culpa intentó asesinarme!

-¡No por eso lo harás tu!

-No me estas convenciendo.

-Ah-suspiró-seguro que si unimos tu magia y la mía podemos enviarlo de regreso al mundo del rey Solomon, el podría mantenerle encerrado como lo hizo con Al Thamen.

-Ni creas que voy a gastar valiosa energía en él. Suficiente tengo con Kougyoku.

-Bien, lo haré yo.

El más joven entró en el subconsciente de su padre perdiendo el sentido, le sostuvo su hermano que tuvo la tentación de dejar que se diera un buen costalazo.

-Claro que quiero ayudarlo enano idiota. Pero el magoi no es algo que me sobre-emitió con rabia mordiendo su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

...

Aladdin caminaba en lo que parecía ser una llanura desierta. Le tomó algo de tiempo pero logró encontrarse con su abuelo que le miraba indiferente.

-Hola, por fin nos conocemos.

-...

-Si te pido que vuelvas a donde perteneces, ¿lo harás?

-Solomon nunca pudo convencerme, ¿qué te hace pensar que será diferente?

-Quiero creer que eres una buena persona. Lo único que querías era liberar a todos del destino impuesto por Ill Irah.

-¿También crees que estoy equivocado con mis métodos?-negó.

-¿Quién decide quien está bien o mal? Hay tantas posibilidades como personas en el mundo. Pero no quiero ver como lastimas a la gente que amo. Judal-kun es mi hermano ya ha sufrido mucho-sus ojitos mostraban gran tristeza-también has perdido cosas valiosas.

-No volveré.

-No hay lugar para ti aquí. El David de este mundo falleció hace mucho.

-¿Y eso qué? ¡¿Su supone que solo me resigne?! ¡Obedeceran mis mandatos lo quieran o no!

-No sería distinto a lo que hacia Ill Irah, ¿no estabas en contra?

-Los seres vivos necesitan alguien que les guíe, alguien que sea como ellos.

-¿Tú? ¿Crees que sintiéndote alejado de todo puedes entenderlos? ¿Qué clase de dirigente hace oídos sordos?

-Siempre es más fácil juzgar. Eres demasiado ingenuo. No hay una respuesta perfecta que los haga felices a todos. Esta es la mía.

-Yo pienso igual. Por eso mismo no deberías hacerlo.

-Así que te convertirás en un obstáculo como tu padre.

-No.

-¡¿Entonces que quieres?!

-Ayudarte. Después de todo eres lo único que me queda de Alma Toran, eres mi querido abuelo.

-No son más que mentiras, dudo que no me guardes rencor.

-No lo hago. Quiero creer que todos juntos podemos llegar a un gran futuro-extiende su mano-¿por qué no lo vemos juntos? Puede que tarde mucho, pero has vivido por tantos años, ¿qué tienes que perder?

-No tengo cuerpo, ¿lo recuerdas? Una vez deje este vagaré hasta encontrar uno que me acepte.

-Yo lo hago.

-No tienes ni la menor idea de lo equivocado que estas, ¿cierto? Salvar a ese magi corrupto es lo peor que has podido hacer.

-Confío en Judal-kun.

-Ja-sonrió con malicia pero cogió la mano-quiero ser testigo de lo mucho que puedes caer. Además incluso yo, necesito un descanso. No es una mala oferta...por ahora.

-Todo saldrá bien-sonrió-volvamos con nuestra familia.

...

El peli negro comenzaba a sentirse ansioso. Aladdin no parecía despertar, han pasado horas y no lo hace. Bien, en realidad han sido unos cuantos minutos pero con su nula paciencia lo ha sentido de esa manera. Por fin el peli azulino abre los ojos y le dirige una sonrisa que nunca ha visto en su rostro.

-Te aseguro que no descansaré hasta acabar con tu vida.

-¡¿David?!

Alterado dió una gran bofetada a su hermano que le movió hasta el pensamiento.

-¡AY! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-tocaba su mejilla con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡¿Cómo lo dejaste entrar a tu cuerpo?! ¡Incluso me amenazó!

-Ja ja ja ja hay costumbres que nunca cambian.

-Es más que eso.

-No creo que intente nada más.

-¡¿Crees?! ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡¿Qué tan irresponsable puedes ser?!

-¡Ya deja de gritarme! ¡Eres mi hermano mayor se supone que me consientas!

-¡Eres un mocoso mimado! ¡Ve a que te de pecho tu madre!-recordó su pasatiempo-¡olvidalo! ¡No quiero que te manosees a Sheba!

-¡Es mi mamá!

-¡Igual eres un puerco!

-¡Seguro es lo que haces con Kougyoku-onesan! ¡¿Entonces por qué te enojas?!

-¡No lo hice!

-¡No mientas!

Y continuaron con la discusión por varios minutos, siendo la primera vez que hacen algo así. Con una escena como esa bien podría pensarse que se detestan, pero como bien se dice, es la manera más rápida para conocerse y entender al otro.

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Vulgar!

¿En verdad es así? Solo ellos lo saben.

-Aaaah, ya párale enano...

-Uh, e-está bien...¿q-qué haremos con papá?

-Primero hay que curarle. Creo que enserio me lo surtí.

-Y el a ti.

-Nah.

-Yo lo hago-invocó magia morada, de curación y en pocos segundos todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Ya nos tardamos. Mamá nos va a castigar.

-No si jugamos un poco con su memoria.

-No está bien que lo hagas.

-¿Prefieres que se ponga como fiera?

-Mmm.

-¿Ves? Hasta tu le tienes miedo.

Aladdin cogió a su padre en la espalda con ayuda de su hermano que tenía la bolsa de las compras para entrar a casa. Una vez ahí el más joven lanzó un conjuro para dormir a la peli rosa, y fue Judal quien la tomó en brazos para llevarles a su habitación y colocarles en el lecho. Se retiraban cuando Aladdin notó una sonrisa perversa en el otro.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Quiero que mañana estén tan felices que aparte de no recordar ni nos pelen. Aprovechando que manipule su memoria, les regalé una intensa noche de pasión.

-¡JUDAL-KUN!

-¡JA JA JA JA!

« _-Trata de revertirlo enano. Siempre seré mejor magi que tu.»_

-¡JA JA JA JA JA!

Solo el ex sacerdote para estar alegre el mismo día que lo han intentado asesinar.

...

En algún lugar de este mundo.

«- _Ese hombre sigue siendo tan tonto. Solomon frustró sus planes, y Aladdin acaba de hacer lo mismo. Oh David, no debiste bajar la guardia con nuestro joven príncipe. Te precipitaste. Las cosas se hacen con calma y pensando bien las cosas. Pero me has hecho un favor al salir de mi camino. No hay nadie que me impida acabar con la vida del hijo de mi arrogante rey. Por fin lograré invocar a mi padre en Judal, no tendrá magoi suficiente, pero su cuerpo aún es el de un magi caído en la depravación ja ja ja ja.»_

La risa de Arba es pesada y asfixiante, es del tipo que se graba a fuego en el alma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno antes que nada, una aclaración. Estaba revisando los capítulos y me di cuenta de que mencioné el nombre de Hakuei pero no tuvo diálogo. Han de haber pensado que está no habla o qué? Pero no, me equivoqué XD, lo siento, en el mundo donde Aladdin y Judal son hermanos no existe XD. Como siempre he dicho todos nos equivocamos podría haber acomodado la historia, pero prefiero aceptar mi error por el bien de la misma :D. En fin, ahora una pregunta, que por cierto no es necesario que me contesten, solo es para jugar. En dónde está Arba? Ya lo han notado? Muchas, muchísimas gracias por la paciencia y tolerar mis errores. Siempre pongo de mi para aprender y hacerlo mejor, espero que la historia les haya gustado. Los quiero un buen y muchísimas pero de veras muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Laraju.-Oh que genial! Me alegra como no tienes idea! Bueno, es que me gusta hacer sufrir a los chicos lindos (? Ja ja ja si, quien no se lea su historia por lo menos una vez...definitivamente tiene mejor memoria que yo XD. Oh que bueno que te pareciera lindo el final. Sip es que Aladdin es muy lindo y me gusta poner momentos así con el. Para mi ambos tienen su parte dulce y un carácter horrible, pues vaya que el manga Aladdin si se enoja y eso se me hace tan sexy, en cuanto Judal, ni que decir, es todo un pecado XD. Leyendo tu fic me entró la curiosidad, te gusta Judal, cierto? Y Aladdin? Es que a veces me siento sola en mi amor no correspondido por mi chiquito bebé XD. Muchas gracias por leer! Cuídate mucho :).**

 **Ahora si, nos vemos la próxima!**


	23. Ahora que se ha delatado

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23 Ahora que se ha delatado, no tiene intenciones de dejarla ir.**

 **.**

Apenas llegó el ex oráculo a la cama se tiró cual peso muerto, como quien se libera de una enorme carga. Se entregó por completo al descanso para no saber más sino hasta el día siguiente cuando bajó a tomar el desayuno. Se sentó a la mesa para degustar un cereal clavado una analítica mirada en su hermano que sonreía de manera tonta como toda la vida. Este cogió un tenedor de forma maniática y lo hundió con sadismo en una inocente mandarina. De acuerdo, quizá está siendo un poco exagerado pero saber que en alguna parte de su alma está el sicopata de David le pone los nervios de punta. Veía como el jugo del fruto resbalaba al ser apuñalado, e hizo volar bastante su imaginación provocando que se pusiera pálido. Si las cosas salen mal, ¿tendrá que asesinarle? ¿Podrá considerando que este cuenta con la habilidad de un magi? ¿Ha sido demasiado confiado al bajar la guardia de semejante manera?

-Estoy bien Judal-kun...

-¿Cómo...?

-Tu rukh revolotea bruscamente. Deberías despejar la mente. No es sano que te la pases preocupado todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no haces algo divertido? Es domingo después de todo.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Jugar videojuegos contigo? No, aún estoy molesto porque vendiste todos mis items, ya mencioné que al hacerlo no te dan ni la mitad de su valor original.

-Ya dije que no lo hice a propósito, no lo sabía. Yo solo quería ayudar. Parecía complicado.

-Uy no tienes idea de lo mucho que me acercaste a la meta. Tuve que reiniciar.

-¿Tan mal lo hice?

Puso una expresión triste, llena de culpabilidad. Por querer alcanzar al mayor en la universidad es que dejó de lado diversión y pasatiempos. Por lo que no es de extrañar que carezca de sentido común para actividades tan elementales.

-Nah, de cualquier manera pensaba hacerlo. Me quedé atascado en las misiones.

El peli azulino sonrió, sabe que miente pero es en momentos como este que piensa en él como una persona amable y dulce. Aquel ser que siempre existió y que pocas veces tuvo oportunidad de brindar un poco del cariño en su alma.

-¿Por qué no tienes una cita con Kougyoku?

-¿Estas loco? Apenas ayer la vi. Eso no me convierte en algo distinto a un acosador.

-Claro que no. Son novios, es algo de lo más natural.

-No es verdad. Debe tener privacidad.

-La tiene, no estas pegado a ella.

-Por desgracia-murmuró.

-¡¿Ves?! Te interesa, animate.

-Ya dije que no enano pesado.

-¿Entonces cuando tendrán tiempo a solas? ¿No te parece que han esperado lo suficiente?

-No te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Lo hago porque los quiero.

-Así que quieres iniciar una discusión.

-Mejor aún-sonrió y cogió su móvil tecleando solo el sabe qué.

-Más te vale que no sea lo que pienso.

-"Judal-kun quiere salir contigo hoy. ¿Qué te parece?"-mostró un mensaje.

-Si lo mandas te asesino-demasiado tarde llegó la advertencia, se escuchó el sonido del botón que ejecuta la acción.

-Hijo de...

Se acercó y le tomó del cuello de la camisa cuando sonó el timbre del más joven.

-Trae acá-le arrebató el electrónico.

-"Nada me haría más feliz. De hecho pensaba proponerlo pero pensé que quizá lo fastidiaría con tanta insistencia."

El azabache se ruborizó y aflojó el agarre.

-¿Ves? No tengo idea de porque pienses que la hostigas. Pero el amor es así. No eres el único que desearía estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabías?

-Porque yo quisiera lo mismo-en voz baja.

-¿Eh? No te escuché.

El de orbes zafiro le dejó su móvil y sonrió.

-Ahora póngase de acuerdo-se marchó sin darle oportunidad de decir nada más.

« _-Se ve triste. Es verdad, el rey idiota me dijo que está enamorado de la vieja y aún así me apoya para hacer las cosas de la mejor manera. Debo poner de mi parte. No puedo renunciar a Kougyoku pero al menos la haré feliz, sé que eso no compensa el dolor del enano pero al menos no lo hace más grande.»_

Miró el celular para llamar a su novia y puso cara de asco cuando vio el protector de pantalla. Una chica de enormes senos y pose por demás sugerente.

-¡Eres un cerdo!-gritaba con toda la fuerza de su alma.

Aladdin reía al tiempo que escapaban diminutas lágrimas de felicidad. No es el que tiene de manera habitual, pero sabía que le haría enojar con ese. Porque el que tiene cotidianamente es un secreto que únicamente le pertenece a él; y que es nada más y nada menos que Kougyoku mirando el atardecer desde la ventana de su salón.

« _-No me importa si no podemos ser novios. Mis sentimientos por ella jamás van a cambiar.»_

Judal no le dió más importancia. No es como si hubiese descubierto algo nuevo. Si bien que le encontró en más de una ocasión pegado a los pechos de alguna bailarina. Se encogió de hombros y continuó apreciando la imagen con curiosidad.

« _-¿Qué tanto les ve? No es como que tengan algo llamativo en primer lugar.»_ -recordó cuando besó los de su novia y se ruborizó-« _-Los de ella si que son hermosos. ¿Cuándo podré tocarla otra vez?»_

Respiró hondo y desechó la idea. Tarde o temprano tendrá la oportunidad y más considerando que no se ha olvidado de él. Marcó el número y esperó escuchando los tonos de marcado.

« _-Judal-chan?»_

 _«-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo si es el número del enano?»_

 _«-Mmm, no lo sé. Simplemente tenía la impresión.»_

 _«-Ayer pasaron muchas cosas y no del todo agradables. Lamento haberte preocupado.»_

 _«-Está bien. Sé que no es culpa tuya. Entonces...¿tedremos una...cita?»_

 _«-Solo si tienes ganas.»_

 _«-¡SI!»_

Al mayor le causó un poco de gracia que no intentara disimular el entusiasmo.

-« _-¿A dónde quieres ir?»_

 _«-¿Puede ser cualquier lugar?»_

 _«-Claro.»_

 _«-¿El parque de diversiones?»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-¿Es demasiado infantil?»_

 _«-¡Eres una tonta!»_

 _«-¿P-por qué?»_

 _«-¡¿Tienes idea de lo anciano que me siento si me pides algo así?!»_

 _«-¡No tienes motivos si solo me ganas por un año!»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-¿Es un no?»_

 _«-Ah, olvídalo. ¿Cuándo me ha importado la opinión de los demás? ¿Te parece si paso por ti en una hora?»_

 _«-Perfecto, me dará tiempo de ponerme bonita.»_

 _«-¿Qué quieres decir? Siempre lo eres.»_

 _«-...»_

 _«-¿Kougyoku?»_

 _«...»_

 _«-¡Méndiga vieja! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a colgar sin despedirte de mi?!»_

 _«-¡Eres un patán aquí estoy! E-es solo que me dió pena.»_

 _«-Pues más te vale que te acostumbres porque pienso decirte todo cuanto siento y creeme cuando aseguro que no son pocas cosas. Nos vemos en un rato tonta.»_

 _«-Te estaré esperando menso.»_

 _«-Oh, así que la señorita aprendió a contestar.»_

Y entonces si que le dejaron colgado en la línea. Rió al imaginar el rostro sonrojado de su novia. Eso le ruborizó y excitó de igual manera. Sin duda no hay ser más tierno que su querida príncesa. Se arregló rápidamente y salió a toda prisa en su motocicleta. Una vez ahí tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abriera. Apenas lo hizo, estrechó a la peli rosa con entusiasmo, como si no pudiera esperar más tiempo. No, ya no podía. Deslizó su mano hasta el pecho con intención de apretarlos pero se puso pálido, azul y cuanto color se sume al notar que este era por completo plano.

-Cuanto amor~.

-¡Con un demonio Kouha!-le soltó bruscamente casi provocando que cayera de sentón.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

« _-Como soy imbécil.»_

-Dah, ella me lo dijo-casi le golpeó.

-¿Por qué tan enojado? Fuiste tu quien no tuvo la preocupación de corroborar.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua incómodo sin encontrar motivos para recriminar pues sabe que tiene razón.

-Vamos pasa. No te haré nada.

-Así como que confíe en ti, no tanto.

-Ja ja ja ja. Bajará en un momento. Solo está mmm ocupada. ¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo les va?

-No me quejo.

-Me da mucho gusto. Necesita de alguien que la quiera y la respete-se giró dándole la espalda al otro-no me gusta la gente que juega con los sentimientos de otros.

-No tengo la intención de...

El de orbes rubí se encontró acorralado contra la pared mientras tenía un cuchillo en el cuello, a pesar de ello no logró intimidarlo e incluso sonrió divertido.

-¿Es alguna clase de broma?-preguntó burlón.

-Solo quiero dejarte algo bien claro. Kougyoku es muy especial para mi, demasiado. A un nivel que no entenderías.

-¿Y eso qué?

-No sé que ocurrió entre ustedes anoche. Pero cuando fui a desearle las buenas noches...la escuché llorar.

-¿Ella...? Ya veo.

-Juro que si algo así se repite no me la pensaré dos veces para tomar tu vida. Prefiero que llore un rato y te olvide a que sea infeliz para siempre.

Está vez fue Judal quien le tumbó al suelo y le miró amenazante.

-Lastima por ti mocoso, pues aún si logras asesinarme la voy a perseguir por toda la eternidad.

-¿Serías capaz de llegar tan lejos?

-No sería, lo soy y aún si no lo entiendes lo hice.

El menor sonrió satisfecho.

-En verdad es especial.

-Como no te imaginas idiota.

Kouha se liberó y puso de pie desconcertando al otro.

-Si podías hacerlo desde un principio. ¿Por qué hacerla de emoción?

-Porque es más divertido~.

-Tu si que estas bien mal de la cabeza.

-No me parece que estés muy cuerdo pero si haces feliz a mi hermana. ¿Quién soy para interponerme?

Se quedaron sentados en un sillón, uno sintiéndose incómodo el otro altamente divertido.

-¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer?-el invitado.

-Nop.

-Ah-suspiró fastidiado. Nunca le ha sido sencillo tratar con él.

-Buenos días-un joven de ojos celestes que bajaba semi dormido.

-Buenas-su hermanastro con nula emoción-Ah si, antes de que se me olvide. Hakuryuu, este chico es novio de Kougyoku. Judal, este es nuestro hermano Hakuryuu.

-Mucho gusto Judal-dono-sonrió amistosamente y ofreció la mano al aludido que estuvo a nada de tomarla pero terminó por dar un golpe que le retiró para encararle desconcertado-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? Ah no...

-Supongo que le es incómodo que le salude con tanta confianza cuando nos acabamos de conocer. Lo lamento.

-No importa.

El menor se retiró en dirección a la cocina dejando al ex sacerdote confundido.

« _-¿Por qué relacioné así? Se supone que tengo gran aprecio por él. Incluso era mi segundo candidato favorito luego de Kougyoku...pero ahora...algo me dijo que no debía tomar esa mano. Ah, el asunto con Gyokuen y el idiota de David me ha hecho paranoico maldita sea. Si ella me viese se reiría de mi.»_

Continuaba asimilando un sin fin de pensamientos hasta que notó que alguien no dejaba de picar sus costillas.

-¡¿Qué carajo quieres?!

-No es educado dejar a una dama esperando.

-¿De qué rayos...?

-Hola Judal-chan. ¿Cómo me veo?

El corazón masculino dió un vuelco violento, si fuese literal bien estaría convertido en puré. No dijo nada, solo le veía embelezado y con los labios ligeramente separados.

-Cierra la boca que se te cae la baba-el otro joven.

-¿Quieres dejar de fregar?

-Nunca, es muy divertido. Ahora váyanse chicos que el día es corto y tienen mucho por disfrutar-apenas lo dijo y casi les sacó de la casa. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el pórtico.

-Vaya patán.

-Está preocupado.

-¿Por qué no estemos solos en casa y te haga cosas indebidas?

-Podríamos hacerlo en cualquier parte. ¡Ah!-cubrió su rostro avergonzada.

Judal le tomó de las muñecas para evitar que le privará de tan estupenda panorámica. Que mejillas de color más hermoso. Acercó su mano para rozar con la punta de sus dedos la piel de terciopelo provocando que ella cerrara los ojos sintiendo que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y le impedía respirar con normalidad. El joven acercó su rostro para murmurar en su oído.

-No me des ideas. Porque ya tengo mucho intentando frenar mis deseos cada que te veo.

-J-Judal-chan-nerviosa.

-Te amo Kougyoku, no hay nadie a quien desee, quiera y admire más que tu. Te has robado mi corazón, eres una aprovechada. Siento que este cariño tan grande puede matarme.

-¿Q-quieres que te lo devuelva?

-Claro que no tonta-recargó su frente sobre la otra casi juntando sus labios y cerrando los ojos-incluso si tu intención fuera destruirlo en miles de pedazos te pertenece. Puedes hacer con mi vida y alma todo cuanto te plazca. Soy todo tuyo porque me has convertido en un jodido masoquista.

-Oh Judal-chan.

Siempre le ha parecido muy curiosa esa manera tan dulce pero hostil que tiene de mencionar las cosas importantes. Él le abrazo por la cintura acercándole a su cuerpo, provocando que su novia se estremeciera y aferrara a su pecho inspirando ese delicioso aroma que solo le pertenece e él.

-¿Kou...gyoku?-una voz detrás de ellos.

Avergonzada rompió el contacto y tomó distancia. Judal asesinaba al recién llegado con la mirada. Como si esa voz tan fastidiosa no le fuera conocida.

-Alibaba-chan, no creí que vendrías hoy.

-Quería darte una...sorpresa-le respondía, sin embargo no parecía prestarle atención y está más bien se desplazaba al otro.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-Es que yo...no...-de pronto un dolor bastante agudo se hizo presente en el rubio que llevó sus manos a la cabeza y flexionó el torso como intentando protegerse de algo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Alibaba-chan?-fué en su auxilio y le tomó por los hombros.

-¿Ju-Judal?-dijo este al fin.

-¿Qué el enano y tu no pueden dejarme respirar? Ahora resulta que eres su estúpido candidato.

-¿Es eso cierto?-la chica.

-Creo que si-se reincorporó aún algo afectado-es solo que no recordé nada hasta ahora. ¿Quién más está aquí?

-Kougyoku, el enano, el rey idiota, tu y yo y ah David.

-¡¿Qué?!-en actitud defensiva.

-El enano se hizo cargo de él.

-¿Cómo está?

-Si te preguntas si algo así le destruyó. Puedo decirte que es más fuerte de lo que crees.

-Uf-aliviado-entonces el Aladdin del colegio es...

-El magi de Alma Toran y mi hermano.

-Pobrecito, seguro la pasa muy mal a tu lado.

-Soy mejor opción que un estúpido unicornio que conozco.

-¡Oye! E-espera...dijiste que Sinbad-san también...

-A ese ni lo peles que más estúpido no podría estar. No, espera. Aún falta alguien es solo que parece que no le encuentro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estoy casi seguro de que Arba también está aquí. He sentido su energía en más de una ocasión. Al principio creí que era Gyokuen, pero ya no estoy tan seguro.

-¿Por?-su novia-Después de todo acabó con la vida de papá y mis hermanos.

-Lo sé pero...mmm, creo que este no es lugar para hablar. Vayamos a otro lado.

La pareja y muy a su pesar el rubio se dirigieron a una fuente de sodas.

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras vieja, yo invito.

-Gracias, creo.

-¿Y yo?-Alibaba.

-Púdrete.

-¿Qué no puedes ser amable?

-No cuando eres un vividor.

-Que te sepas que puedo pagar mis cosas. Solo pensé que esta vez serías diferente.

-Me caes mal por muchas razones.

-Si claro, y todas injustificadas de seguro.

-¿En verdad lo son? Bien que quisiste robarme a Kougyoku en más de una ocasión-los menores se ruborizaron.

-¡No recordaba nada! ¿No puedes ser un poco tolerante?

El ex oráculo afilo la mirada.

-Además eres un boca floja.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

« _-Gracias a ti el imbécil de Sinbad sabe que el enano también está enamorado de ella.»_

 _«-¿Cómo es que puedo escucharte?»_

 _«-Obviamente magia zopenco.»_

 _«-¿Aladdin también...?»_

 _«-Eso pregúntaselo. No tengo ninguna obligación contigo. Pero si te digo que más te vale que lo que hablemos se quede entre nosotros. Porque yo si que no pasaré por alto un error.»_

 _«-Debo disculparme con él.»_

 _«-Es un problema que no me concierne.»_

 _«-Ya imaginaba que...»_

 _«-Pero si tu estupidez le lastima de nuevo o a Kougyoku date por muerto.»_

 _«-¿Acaso te importa?»_

-¿No ibas a contarnos algo Judal-chan? Si lo sigues viendo de esa manera lo vas a asustar.

-Patético.

-¡Oye! Kougyoku, no me ayudes.

-No es como que haya dicho una mentira.

-Uh...

-Ya no le hagas caso, es una pérdida de tiempo. Bien, como te decía.

-Ejem-el de ojos miel.

-No voy a retractarme. En fin. Estuve vigilando durante años a la bruja pero nunca pareció dar señales de emplear magia. Es más, últimamente comienzo a pensar que no tiene. Pero Kougyoku se olvidó de mi muchas veces y estoy seguro de que ese asqueroso magoi que percibí le pertenece a la desgraciada.

-¿Entonces en dónde está?-el otro joven.

-¿Qué parte de no la localizo no entendiste? ¿Necesitas diccionario o qué?

-Mmm-obvió el insulto-¿lo has hablado con Aladdin?

-No he tenido oportunidad. Apenas me enteré de que era el magi. Además David intentó asesinarme.

-Pareciera que todos te odian.

-¡Alibaba-chan!-dió un fuerte golpe a la mesa llamando la atención de los demás comensales pero ni así desapareció la rabia en su rostro.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

-No es como si la opinión de este me importara.-se puso de pie-pero me arruinó el apetito. ¿Te parece si continuamos con nuestra cita?-extendió la mano.

-Uh, si claro.

Llegaba la mesera con algunas bebidas que ordenaron.

-El unicornio zoquete lo paga todo y dijo que te daría propina del doscientos por ciento. Espero no volver a verte-continuó su andar sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

-¡Cretino!

-¿Señor?

La chica ilusionada con ojos espectantes.

« _-Ese nunca cambia. Aunque ahora entiendo porque ocurrían cosas tan extrañas cuando quería declararme. Seguro fué el. Nadie como un magi caído en la depravación para emplear el rukh de manera en que no se debe. Aunque he de admitir que está vez me lo gane. Debería aprender a cerrar la boca.»_

...

En un parque no lejos de ahí.

El peli negro soltó a la chica que le miraba preocupada.

-No le hagas caso. Estoy segura de que no fué su...

-Tranquila. Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Además no es que sea el señor simpatía como el idiota de mi hermano. Si tu me quieres me basta y sobra. Además tengo una familia que se preocupa por mi. Así que disfrutemos del resto del día. Íbamos al parque de diversiones, ¿o no?

-¡Si!

-Uh.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Como estábamos con el inútil olvidé la moto en tu casa. Bueno, podemos tomar un taxi.

-O el transporte público. Es algo que me gustaría hacer contigo.

El mayor arqueó una ceja.

-¿Es mala una mala idea?

-No deberías hacer la pregunta. Ten más confianza. ¿Dónde está la chica que le sacó las tripas a las bestias de Vinea?

-¡Aquí! Ahora cállate y vamos.

-Esa actitud me gusta mucho más-dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Eres un tramposo.

Fueron a la parada y tomaron un autobús que estaba algo lleno. Así que preocupado de que cualquier patán de tercera le metiera mano a su novia. Judal le colocó junto a una ventana cubriendola con su cuerpo pues los dos iban de pie.

-Estoy bien-dijo ella en más de una ocasión.

-¿Y qué? Es mejor provenir. Con lo bonita que eres no dudo que te le antojes a alguien y dudo que me dejes matarlo.

-No es para tanto.

-Para mi si.

-¿Porque soy de tu propiedad?

-No tonta. Si te respeto y me contengo. ¿Qué derecho tiene un puerco de hacer lo que tanto ansio?

Continuaron el recorrido en silencio pero abrazados aprovechando para sentir la calidez del otro. Hasta que el chico sintió que alguien tocaba su trasero y frunció el ceño.

-No creo que este sea el lugar indicado para hacerlo vieja.

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

-Que dejes de acariciarme o no me haré responsable si pierdo los estribos.

-Pero no estoy haciendo nada.

La peli rosa alzó las manos, el otro perdió color en el rostro y se petrifico sin saber que hacer puesto que aún sentía unas manos en su retaguardia.

-Si no eres tu...

Kougyoku pasó su brazo hacia atrás encontrando que efectivamente alguien se aprovechaba de su novio. Capturó la muñeca de una mujer. Judal furioso se giró con intención de partirle la cara cuando menos pero de solo encontrase con su rostro le invadieron unas tremendas náuseas; el del tipo de persona que expira perversión por cada poro de su piel y tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción que no ayuda para nada.

-Discúlpate con Judal-chan-con tono autoritario, como si de una emperatriz se tratase.

-No es mi culpa que luzca tan apetitoso.

Bien, es todo. La peli rosa evadió a su pareja y se le fué a golpes a la infeliz. Está bien segura de que no es ni de cerca la manera apropiada de actuar. Pero le sacó de quisio que le trataran como mero objeto sexual. Cuando el mayor pudo reaccionar contempló a su novia surtiéndose de lo lindo a la atacante ante las suplicas de los demás pasajeros que tampoco hacían mucho por temor a ser los siguientes en la lista. ¿Y qué fué lo que hizo el ex magi?

-¡Dale duro vieja!

Le animaba. Si hay algo mejor que su novia es mezclarla con la guerra. Bien, quizá no tanto pero es lo más que conseguirá en un mundo actualmente en paz. Y de nuevo fué seducido por esa valiente mujer que dista de ser la príncesa que necesita protección del valiente caballero.

-¡La policía!-un señor alarmado.

Es entonces que muy a su pesar Judal tiene que coger a su novia y salir de ahí. Empleó algo de magia para curar a la tipa que se lo manoseó, y borrar la memoria de todos. Pues si bien es algo que se ganó a pulso no pretende que su pareja tenga problemas serios a causa suya, puesto que casi la convirtió en puré. Una vez a salvó en un callejón. Judal dió rienda suelta a las carcajadas provocando el rubor en la otra.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-¡Ya no te burles!

-Ni como evitarlo con la cara que puso esa tipa. Seguro que no esperaba que una belleza como tu contara con tanta fuerza en los puños.

-¿Me hizo ver masculina?

-Para mi no hay mujer más femenina y sensual que tu.

Aprovechando la privacidad que les brinda el lugar besó a su novia con intensidad. Deslizando la lengua por los labios contrarios para que está los separase. Una vez en su interior se dedicó a sentir la calidez húmeda y entrelazar el músculo con el otro en un sensual y delicado baile donde pudo beber ese maravilloso y dulce almíbar que solo pertenece a Kougyoku y que escapa por las comisuras por la intensidad del acto. La chica tiene las mejillas rojas a más no poder pero no le suelta, incluso pasa una mano por la nuca ajena con intención de acercar más a su chico que imita la acción. El pecho de ambos se mueve en patrones irregulares ocasionado por la dificultad de meter aire y no podría importarle menos. Es tan agradable ese calor que recorre su piel y alma de extremo a extremo como si fueran a ser consumidos por las llamas de su pasión. Él comienza a sentir calor en su intimidad, si no se detiene ocurrirá un accidente y tampoco es como que desee que su primera vez ocurra ahí, así que poco a poco hace distancia y sonríe.

-¿Qué ah ah ah ocurre?-la peli rosa.

-Te he esperado por mucho ah ah ahhh tiempo. Puedo esperar un poco más pero no si continuas tentadome de esta manera.

No hicieron falta las explicaciones. La situación es obvia. Se dejaron caer por la pared hasta tomar asiento en el suelo, donde tomados de la mano regulaban su condición.

-Uhh-algunos segundos más tarde el mayor-ahora vamos o nunca llegaremos. Por fortuna está cerca así que no necesitamos tomar otro autobús del infierno. Pero de regreso en taxi y no acepto un no.

-¿Ya te había pasado algo así?

-No, pero si a un chico que conozco.

-¿Y qué hizo?

-Pues me dijo que se sintió incómodo y que incluso le dieron ganas de llorar. Pero cuando se giró para pedirle a quien se lo manoseaba que le dejara se dio cuenta de que era una tía con pechos enormes. Así que terminó por restregarse en ellos con tal afán que casi la encueró. Total que fué ella quien terminó llorando.

-Uh creo que esa persona asusta. Pero supongo que es un ojo por ojo.

-Algo así.

« _-Si como no. Condenado enano y ese vicio a los pechos.»_

-¿Nos vamos?

-¡Si!

Anduvieron unos cinco minutos y por fin llegaron. Kougyoku sacó la cartera pero su pareja se negó en todo momento a dejarla pagar. Una vez adentro miraban los juegos.

-¿A cuál quieres subir?

-Mmm...¡la montaña rusa!

-¿Estas segura?-asintió-pues vamos.

Se formaron en la fila más corta y que pertenece a la que más bajadas y vueltas tiene. Es más, incluso parece peligrosa. Pero están fabricadas con todas las normas de seguridad existentes, ¿verdad? La oji fiusha pasó saliva.

-¿Ya te dió miedo?-burlón.

-¡Claro que no!

-Bien.

Llegó su turno. Ella sintió que el corazón se le iba al piso cuando advirtió ese sonido característico de cuando te ponen el cinturón de seguridad. Temblaba como vil gelatina e incluso dejó de respirar.

« _-¿Por qué elegí algo así? Se veía tan divertido que supongo no lo pensé bien.»_

-Bu-su compañero para asustarla.

-¡Waaahh!-logrando su objetivo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

-¡Eres un idiota Judal-chaaaaaan!-y se arrancó y con ello casi su lengua por andar reclamando. Cerró los ojos sintiendo un horrible malestar en el estómago incluso pensando que podría llegar a desmayarse.

Pronto advirtió la mano de su pareja afianzada a la suya.

-Cerrar ojos ojos solo te hará sentir más ansiedad. Abrelos y has de cuenta que tienes equipada a Vinea. Si esta cosa explota en miles de pedazos juro que te protegeré con mi borg así que no tienes nada que temer.

Animada por sus palabras hizo lo dicho. Y quedó gratamente impresionada, vaya panorámica que se hubiese perdido.

-¡Es maravilloso!-ella.

-¡Es verdad!

Una vez finalizado el recorrido Kougyoku pidió uno más y otro y otro. Hasta que luego de quince fué el chico quien tuvo que ir corriendo al baño para volver el estómago.

-UH-Ahora reposaba en una banca.

-Lo siento, no fué una buena idea.

-Claro que si. No tienes la culpa de todos los duraznos que me tragué. Y fué muy divertido, lo haría otra vez de poder. En fin, ya me siento mejor. ¿A dónde vamos?

-Mmm...

« _-Creo que sería mejor uno tranquilo en lo que le pasa el malestar.»_

-¿La casa de los espejos?

-¿Temes que se te arruinara el maquillaje con tanta lágrima?

-No uso.

-Lo sé, eres naturalmente hermosa.

Comentario que le hizo ruborizar y desviar el rostro.

-Pues vamos.

Hicieron fila y de nuevo fué increíblemente corta.

-Es extraño, parece que no es muy popular.

-Para muchos es simple. No saben apreciar los pequeños detalles. Pero tu y yo lo haremos ahora.

Caminaron y no pasó mucho para que ella estuviese a nada de partirse el físico con un espejo, pero le detuvo el otro que le cogió de la cadera y le acercó a él.

-¿Ahora entiendes cuales son las ventajas?

Se sonrojó pero no le apartó. Le gustaba sentirse segura y amada entre sus brazos. Como si pudiera derretirse con ello.

Solo hasta que advirtieron unas voces decidieron continuar pues si bien les gusta tener ese tipo de acercamiento ninguno está dispuesto a dar espectáculo.

-¡Ja ja ja ja¡ Con ese te ves gorda.

-¡Y tu enano con aquel! Hasta te pareces a Aladdin-chan.

-Es mi hermano después de todo. Pero te aseguro que estoy más bueno.

-¿A si?

-¿Quieres comprobar?

-¡Judal-chan!

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

La ama, pero sin duda goza de hacerla enojar. Porque de esa manera puede admirar esas suaves mejillas adquiriendo tan tierno color.

Risas y más risas a coro por parte de la pareja que se la estaba pasando increíble. Al salir les dolía bastante el estómago por andar respirando por la boca.

-Ja ja ja ja ah, fué interesante-el ex magi.

-Ja ja ja ja uy yo diría que más que eso.

Se tumbaron al piso para recuperarse y continuar con su cita. Son tantas posibilidades de diversión que bien podrían abrumarles de no estar totalmente metidos en ello.

-¿A cuál quieres ir ahora?-él-Oh, espera, ¿que tal ese?

La peli rosa siguió con la mirada la dirección marcada con el dedo y palideció.

-¿La casa del terror?

-¡Será divertido!

El único juego que no es por entero de su agrado pero esos ojos espectantes y llenos de emoción no le permiten dar una respuesta negativa.

-S-si claro, ¿por qué no?

La rodeó por la cintura en un delicado y muy sensual roce.

-Si te da miedo, bien puedes abrazarte de mi. No me molestaría en lo más mínimo.

-Oh-se sonrojó.

Entraron casi de inmediato, teniendo la gran suerte sobre todo para ella de ser el tipo de recorrido que se da en carro, no más sufrimiento para sus piernas que parecen querer ceder a su peso en cualquier segundo. Judal lo hizo primero y extendió la mano a su pareja para ayudarle a lo mismo.

Kougyoku cerraba los ojos al tiempo que se agarraba con ahínco del brazo contrario como si tuviese la intención de arrancarle, este reía ligeramente pues le parecía bastante curioso y encantador.

-¡Waaaa!-el peli negro emitió un alarido nada más para asustarla.

-¡Aaaaa! ¡¿Qué?!-aún sin mirar.

-Nada...¡WAAAAA!

-¡AAAA! ¡¿Qué?!

-Ya te dije que nada.

Ella sentía su corazón latir con violencia, no estaba segura de si era por el terror que le embarga o la fuerza cada vez mayor con que le sostienen.

-¡Oh por dios!

-¡Judal-chan!

Está vez si que le miró furiosa, pero ni oportunidad tuvo de soltar la bola de insultos que ya tenía en mente pues le tomaron del mentón y robaron un apasionado beso que correspondió con el alma. Cerró los ojos y pudo captar gritos, alaridos, suplicas e incluso llanto que provenía de cuanto muñeco les rodeaba, pero en ese instante no pudo importarle menos, porque terminó por perderse ante las caricias que Judal apenas hacia sobre sus manos. Estaba inquieto, como si planeara tocar más pero se contuviera. Porque no es el lugar adecuado y lo parezca o no él es todo un caballero.

Cuando salieron ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa siendo la de él ligeramente más perversa como de costumbre. Podrá no ser el señor dulzura pero Kougyoku no escogería a alguien diferente para compartir la eternidad.

-¿Y ahora?-el de orbes escarlata.

-¿Todavía tienes energía?

-¿De que hablas? ¡Esto apenas empieza!-con sonrisa infantil.

¿Para quien de los dos resultó ser más gratificante? Sin duda el ex oráculo goza de momentos y lugares de este tipo aunque su orgullo le impida admitirlo abiertamente. Toda una vida siendo el esclavo y juguete de Al Thamen. Por fin puede tener un poco de eso llamado libertad. La primera vez que visitó un parque de diversiones en compañía de su familia, no pudo evitar llorar. Conmovido e incluso creyendo que las cosas buenas no le pasan a alguien como él. Cómo si fuera el peor pecador de la historia que nada merece. De vez en cuando ese sentimiento le aqueja, pero admirar la bella sonrisa de su novia le hace sentir mucho mejor, le llena y ahoga en la alegría más sincera que puede existir.

Y de esa manera subieron a uno y otro y otro juego mecánico. Hasta que vencidos dejaron caer el cuerpo sobre una banca para recobrar energía.

-Ya no quiero ir a casa Judal-chan.

-Ni me digas. Se nos pasó la mano. Tienes la culpa, con esa expresión que pones no puedo negarme.

-¡Si casi todas fueron sugerencias tuyas!

El frunció el ceño ganandose una mirada interrogante.

-Kougyoku-con tono serio.

-¿Q-qué?

-Me gustas mucho-sonrió.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Me asusté creyendo que estabas enojado!

-¿Bromeas? Ha sido de los mejores días de...

-¿Judal-chan?

-Me lleva, no sé porque pero me siento un poco mal.

-¿Será que te sobreesforzaste?

-No. Mi condición física no debería estar tan ligada al nivel de rukh que poseo. No tengo una cantidad tan miserable...será mejor que te lleve a casa, antes de que no me pueda mover.

-¿No quieres ir al hospital?

-Lo que tengo no se quita así.

El mayor se puso en pie con algo de trabajo siendo su novia quien le sirvió de soporte para caminar. Tomaron un taxi y apenas en el Judal cerró los ojos para dormir al menos unos minutos. Al llegar a su destino Kougyoku le removió de los hombros y se reincorporó con bastante trabajo cabe destacar. Esta vez ella pagó y le ayudó a entrar en casa.

-No puedo permitir que te vayas así. Dormiras en mi habitación, más tarde le avisaré a Aladdin-chan.

El no se quejó y solo la puso de nervios. ¿Qué tan mal se siente como para no importarle recibir ayuda con lo orgulloso que es?

Caminaban en dirección a las escaleras cuando el chico colapsó y se dejó caer por completo en sus brazos sin que pudiera sostenerlo o levantarlo. Llena de frustración y ansiedad comenzó a llorar, y más al percatarse de que este tenía fiebre.

-¡Judal-chan!-le removia pero no le hizo reaccionar-¡no me hagas esto por favor! ¡Kouha-niisama!

Ni siquiera sabía si se encontraba en casa. Seguramente no. Todos estaban ocupados el día de hoy con una u otra actividad. Estaba completamente sola.

-¿Kougyoku-dono?

Giró el rostro pasmada hasta encontrarse con su hermanastro.

-¿Hakuryuu-chan? Creí que estarías en la biblioteca.

-Volví hace poco. Pero eso no importa. ¿Qué le ocurre a tu novio?

-No lo sé. Se desmayó hace un momento. Quiero hablarle a su hermano para...

-¿Ya lo hiciste?

-No pero...

-Primero debemos llevarlo a una cama. Podría pescar un resfriado si se queda en el piso.

La chica asintió y su hermano le cargó en brazos. Subieron a la habitación de este y una vez le dejaron en el lecho salieron al pasillo para hablar.

-Parece que tiene fiebre-el oji celeste.

-¿Crees que se recupere?

-Sólo está débil, no es para preocuparse.

-¿Enserio?

-Estoy seguro.

-Muchas gracias Hakuryuu-chan. No sé que abría hecho sin ti. Entré en pánico. Sé que no es la actitud que debiera tener pero me asuste.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-¿Es mi novio?

-Hay otras opciones que siempre han estado para ti y no has querido ver.

-¿De que hablas?

-Creí que tenía la madurez suficiente para pasarlo por alto pero no.

-No te entiendo.

-El solo ver lo mucho que lo quieres me irrita. Soy incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo.

El chico le cogió de la muñeca y le atrajo hacia si forzando un beso en la peli rosa que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente impactada por tan efusiva muestra de afecto. ¿Por qué actuaría de esa manera si nunca mostró intención romántica alguna?

" _-Porque somos familia Hakuryuu-chan..."_

Y entonces vino a su memoria la expresión del chico cada que esa frase salía de sus labios.

« _-¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?!»_

Dolida, impactada, confundida y demás es como se siente y aún así trata de alejar al joven para tener la oportunidad de hablar como se debe. Pero este hace aún más fuerza en el agarre, porque ahora que se ha delatado no tiene la intención de dejarla ir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hasta que llegué a uno de los momentos que más quería escribir. Porque esto es el harem de Kougyoku XD. Qué irá a pasar? Ja ja ja ja. Quien fuera ella para estar rodeada de tanto galán? Mi favorito Aladdin :). Ok, otra pregunta que no tienen porque contestar, solo es para jugar. Saben porque Judal se desmayó? Muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos la próxima! Anduve en cama quien sabe cuantas semanas y aún no me recupero pero ya extrañaba escribir que es lo que más amo en la vida. Y por eso, en verdad gracias por la paciencia! Los amo!**

 **Laraju.-Ja ja ja si, a Gyokuen le pegan los manicomios XD. Oh si, me sospechaba que tal vez te gustaba Aladdin, a mi me encanta! Es mi favorito! Kouha y casi todos los chicos de magi XD. Ja ja ja, si, tenía ganas de narrar la vida de Judal de esa manera, creo que nunca lo había hecho. Ja ja, si Aladdin llegó a fastidiar y querer (? Oh que bueno que te gustara, supongo que todo este tiempo escribiendo Judala sirvió de algo (? Aunque no es el tipo de relación que tienen cuando son pareja, me gustan mucho ahora que los descubrí como hermanos! Oh dibujas? Genial! Yo soy un asco pero igual me gusta! Creo que no entendí a que te referías con que los imaginas super cerdos. A la hora de pelear o en otra cosa? XD. Ja ja ja si Judal es amargadamente encantador! A mi también se me hace lindo, aunque sigo pensando que Aladdin siempre será mi novio oficial (? Así al menos no pelearemos por nuestro favorito (? Gracias por el apoyo! Cuídate mucho y como siempre digo de encanta tu fic de Huyendo del destino!**

 **MecyLyss.-HOLA AMIGA! Hace como medio año que no se nada de ti y yo también necesito historias de magi ;~; cómo ha estado da fandom? Pues en fiction supongo que bien, no hay muchos fics pero amor si necesita amor (? Está el solito ;~; nah si tus comentarios siempre han sido de mis favoritos! Si no se fangirlea no se vive ok no XD. Oh si Judal encontró cosas que nunca antes tuvo, y bueno sabes que amo el JudAla así que al menos tenían que ser hermanos XD. Aladdin es tan bello, creo que de moriré por su culpa amiga! Ja ja ja oh si Juju la ama pero siempre será su vieja XD igual a cuando Aladdin no deja de ser su enano y sus hijos sus mocosos XD. Mmm si, supongo que es bastante triste, no sé porque cada día me salen más trágicas las historias. Si caray, me pregunto en que estaba pensando cuando lo hice sufrir tanto siendo solo un niño y Arba, bueno ya no sé que creer a veces me gusta de buena y pobrecita y de mala me dan ganas de lanzarla por las escaleras XD. Bueno, a mi me gusta mucho el romance rosa pero no me sale y sin duda amo tus dramas. Cuando escribes otro (sin presión pero si). Seguro que si se viese obligado a repetir las cosas lo haría sin dudar, aunque igual sería muy cruel y creo que ya me pasé con el XD. Si los capítulos se han vuelto cada vez más largos, me ha causado un poco de problemas, ya vez que antes eran mucho más cortos mis fics y tenía cinco a la vez sin problemas, pero ahora...a veces me quiero lanzar por la ventana, peor aún tengo ocho al menos ya finalice algunos, pero es que amo tanto magi! Me llevará al más allá ;~; oh no que que decir (carita sonrojada) no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace el que digas que ha mejorado la narración de escenas, ya sabes que soy tan emo como Hakuryuu y me preocupa que mis historias se estanquen o peor aún se vuelvan tediosas, tan pocos fics que hay como para echarlos a perder con mi falta de experiencia. Aún me falta un buen pero estoy en la mejor disposición de aprender! Oh si, nunca olvidaré todo el apoyo que me has dado, no sé que haría sin ti :). Los errores? Hasta parece que me gustan, la riego un buen pero siempre intento dar lo mejor. Gracias a personitas lindas como tu sigo muy animada aunque me enfermé y fué difícil actualizar :). Oh gracias por siempre ser tan condenadamente linda! TE QUIERO MUCHO! Aquí tu fan n 1! Aunque tenga que hacer fila!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima. De nuevo gracias a todos por leer! Los amo!**


	24. Una situación de la que no entiende

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24 Una situación de la que no entiende absolutamente nada.**

 **.**

 **Notas del capítulo.**

 **Bueno, para aquellos a los que no les gusta, este capítulo tiene lemon :).**

 **.**

En la mansión de los Ren.

Kougyoku cerraba los ojos al tiempo que intentaba apartarle con todas sus fuerzas. Esto no podía estar pasando. Hakuryuu es un importante miembro de su familia, el único recuerdo que le queda de su adorado padre. Se supone que pasaran los días platicando, compartiendo consejos, cocinando. Pero no que este le obligara a besarle, que profanara los labios que ya están destinados a alguien. Quería gritar, lanzarlo a un lado, incluso propinarle un gran puñetazo era razonable. Pero su cuerpo se negó a cooperar, no tanto porque disfrutara el contacto como el otro claramente hacía, más bien no terminaba por creerse la situación.

 _«-Soy tan torpe, no dejo de equivocarme con las cosas importantes. ¿Cuándo dolor tiene Hakuryuu-chan almacenado en el pecho?»_

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el cabello oscuro y su pensamiento viajó de este a su novio.

 _«-¡Judal-chan!»_

Bien, lo último que desea es herirle, pero debe hacerse respetar, conservar su orgullo y mostrarle que tan molesta le ha dejado el atrevimiento. Separó los labios, lo que el otro tomó como invitación al interior y así, de manera más que salvaje mordió la lengua del agresor que hizo distancia inmediatamente mientras le observaba consternado.

Hakuryuu podía apreciar ese característico sabor metálico y por algunos segundos el músculo agredido se entumió. Llevó el puño cerrado al rostro para limpiar el rastro que un poco de sangre le dejó.

Kougyoku siguió su ejemplo con más brutalidad, como si tuviese la intención de arrancar sus labios y retroceder en el tiempo, estaba furiosa, su interior hervía como nunca antes.

-Así que...-él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Deberías saber que obligar a la gente está mal.

-Yo...no...

-Te brindé mi entera confianza.

-¿No te das cuenta de que somos familia?

-Es algo que no te detuvo.

-Lo siento-aunque no lucía arrepentido-¿Eso te dejará satisfecha?

-Sabes que no.

-¡¿Qué más quieres?! ¡Yo tampoco tenía planeado decirte las cosas! ¡Se supone que fuera un secreto hasta el día de mi muerte! ¡Siento no ser el hombre del que estas enamorada! ¡Lo hice todo por ti pero aún así...!

Una potente bofetada hizo eco en el lugar, la mejilla del joven quedó marcada nítidamente con la mano de Kougyoku. Ella sentía que le quemaba y palpitaba por la intensidad del impacto. El chico bajó el rostro consternado, confuso y humillado.

-¿Tanto asco te provoca?

Pero la sorpresa fué mayúscula cuando se vió en los brazos de la peli rosa, en un contacto tan cariñoso como el que únicamente te ofrece una madre.

-No entiendo que esperas conseguir con esto.

-Nada.

-¿Eh?

-Mis acciones nunca han tenido doble intención Hakuryuu-chan. Lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos después de todo este tiempo. Pero nada tiene que ver el que seamos hermanastros, estoy enamorada de alguien más. No quisiera decirlo de esta manera pero desgraciadamente es cierto.

-¿Qué será de nosotros ahora que conoces la verdad?

-Solo depende de ti. Podemos hacernos tontos y fingir que nada ocurrió, pero es algo que nos lastimaría a largo plazo.

-¿Entonces?

-Judal-chan me dijo que no debo preocuparme por lo que piensen los demás, debo opinar por mi. No quiero olvidarme de este valioso sentimiento que sin duda voy a atesorar. Pero tampoco pretendo escapar de ti porque te quiero.

-¿Eso quiere decir que a pesar de todo podemos continuar como hasta ahora?-sorprendido.

-Solo si estas de acuerdo.

Le dejó en libertad para escuchar la respuesta.

-No lo sé.

-¿Eh?

-No puedes esperar que de buenas a primeras te vea de otra manera.

-No es lo que...

-Dame tiempo para pensarlo-se giró pero detuvo algunos segundos dando la espalda-lo siento-y se retiró a su habitación.

La chica apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo sin poder contener los violentos espasmos que le provocara el shock. No tenía ni la menor idea del trato que tendrían de ahora en adelante, pero tenía que ser sincera y expresarse de frente, no huir como la cobarde que mucho tiempo fué. Sin embargo no podía dejar de llorar, pues sin darse cuenta hirió a una de las personas más maravillosas que conoce. No sabe cuantos minutos permanece ahí en la misma posición, hasta que una flojera increíblemente pesada se apropia de a poco de su alma. Parpadea cada vez más lento y no puede enfocar la visión en ningún objeto que le rodea y que más bien se aprecian borrosos.

 _«-Es extraño, me siento mal. Tiene mucho que no...»_

Se tensó al sufrir una especie de deja vú, no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así y al despertar el hombre de sus sueños desaparece de su memoria. Hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para ponerse de pie e ir con su chico, siempre ayudada de la pared. Abrió la puerta y cerró tras de si. El solo verlo dormido tranquilamente en el lecho le tranquilizó y le llenó de una misteriosa paz. Tomó asiento junto a él y extendió la mano para tocar su frente, sonrió.

« _-Ya no tiene fiebre.»_

Se acomodó como pudo a su lado y se entregó a Morfeo, inconscientemente él se giró y la tomó entre sus brazos de manera protectora. Porque sin importar quien sea el enemigo, el defenderá a su príncesa así tenga que ensuciarse las manos.

...

El ex oráculo tenía un hermoso sueño, el cual fué interrumpido cuando algo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Abrió los ojos molesto para luego reír con suavidad.

 _«-Este pelo de algodón de la vieja. Me asusté.»_

Aprovechando la posición se dió la oportunidad de inspirar el agradable aroma que se grabó al instante en sus sentidos. Subió una mano para deslizarla por las hebras fiusha que le sorprendieron con su suavidad. Estaba tan metido en ello que no supo en que momento sus dedos terminaron atrapados en lo que a su parecer era una selva de azúcar, afortunadamente pudo liberarse sin causar algún estropicio o lastimarla.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

 _«-¿De qué te ríes vieja loca?»_

Ser testigo de ese tipo de expresiones es algo que agradece infinitamente. Kougyoku siempre debería ser feliz, y pobre de aquel o aquella que la hiciese llorar porque serían objetivos de la furia del novio. Tocaron a la puerta pero ni la molestia se tomó de preguntar, total que no es su casa.

-Lamento ser tan inoportuno Kougyoku-dono, pero saldré un rato, necesito aclarar mis ideas. Me llevo el móvil si algo se ofrece.

Y se marchó sin más.

 _«-¿A este que carajo le pasa? Se escucha triste, me recuerda mucho al enano esta mañana...¿Será qué...?»_

-Mmm Judal-chan...je je je.

 _«-Pareciera que estas más loca que Arba, pero jamás vi ser más tierno que tú.»_

Acercó el rostro dispuesto a darle un beso sin embargo se detuvo. No es así como quiere expresar sus sentimientos. Aprovechandose de alguien vulnerable, como le hicieron sentir esos de Al Thamen millones de veces aún cuando se negaba a aceptarlo.

« _-Eres cruel, ¿cuántos años más tengo que soportar la ansiedad? Quiero hacerte el amor, compartir todo cuanto tengo, contemplar el universo entero a tu lado.»_

Estuvo a punto de levantarse y darse de topes en la pared a ver si con ello se liberaba del increíble calor que recorre su cuerpo, pero desistió al considerar que podría hacerse daño y aún así continuar con esos deseos insanos, que de hecho son completamente naturales pero allá él. Pronto advirtió que no podía mantenerse estático, así que las yemas de sus dedos se pasearon por las suaves mejillas coloradas de la chica que compartían textura con sus adorados duraznos, tan elegante y exquisita. Sonrió con malicia y acercó el rostro al ajeno para murmurar en sus labios.

-Kougyoku.

-Mmm...

Parece funcionar, así que repitió el procedimiento.

-Kougyoku.

Su objetivo, claramente despertarla. Llegó a su límite, en realidad hace mucho. No puede contener el enorme deseo de fundirse con ella en una sola entidad.

-Kougyoku.

-¿J-Judal-chan?-medio adormilada-¿Ya te sientes bien?

-De maravilla, ¿y adivina qué?

Bajó un poco para besar la piel del cuello, ella se sonrojó pero sirvió para espabilarle al cien por ciento.

-¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué haces? Hakuryuu-chan está...-recordó el incidente, y ocultó la cara en el pecho ajeno.

Eso enfrío por completo el deseo sexual de su novio que ahora estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo...Hakuryuu-chan me besó, creo que le gusto.

El ex sacerdote fué atacado por un gran cúmulo de sentimientos que iban desde los celos, la rabia, irá sicopata e instintos homicidas hasta alegría, orgullo, y culpabilidad por siempre acaparar a la mujer que parece codiciar todo el mundo.

« _-Lo siento Hakuryuu. Puede que alguna vez quisiese convertirte en emperador. Pero no estoy dispuesto a ceder a Kougyoku, ni a ti ni a nadie.»_

-Eso te pasa por andar seduciendo idiotas.

-¡¿Qué...?!

La ex príncesa se sintió herida en su orgullo por lo que alzó el rostro dispuesta a salvar su honra. Pero un suave y dulce beso con sabor a durazno le atacó a traición y evaporó el coraje como si no fuese más que un cubo de hielo en pleno desierto. Judal hizo distancia y la admiró ruborizado, provocando lo mismo en ella.

-No me tortures más-dijo él-ya no puedo contenerme por más tiempo. Puedo intentarlo pero te juro que voy a morir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A tu lado me siento como un viejo pervertido. No sé si eres inocente o solo finges mejor que la zorra de Gyokuen.

-¡Oye!

-Quiero que me hagas el amor-de forma melosa.

-¡¿Que haga qué?!

-Ya lo dije, ¿o no te quedó claro? Deseo ser tuyo, y tu seas mía.

-Ah...pero..

-Ah~ -suspiró-tampoco tengo intención de obligarte.

-¡No! Es decir...me da vergüenza. Pero...

Y no dijo más, es la señal que el muchacho esperaba. Le recostó en el lecho y besó sus labios nuevamente, lamió la zona para que ella permitiese el paso al interior, donde sus lenguas iniciaron una candente danza llena de lujuria y humedad. Con solo eso el color y temperatura subió al rostro de ambos, Judal continuó el camino por la mejilla hasta el oído para morder el lóbulo.

-Mmm...

La chica alzó las manos para aferrarse a los hombros y detenerle.

-Hakuryuu-chan podría escucharnos...

-No está, salió. ¿Algún otro impedimento señorita?

Dió una pronunciada lamida a la clavícula y con ello desapareció toda barrera en ella que de cualquier forma fué tomada de las muñecas que fueron colocadas a los lados. La expresión de Judal es perversa pero tan atrayente, como el más adictivo veneno, sabes que es peligroso pero quieres más.

El pecho de Kougyoku se movía irregularmente, estaba nerviosa, avergonzada y excitada a partes iguales. Durante algunos minutos, quizá demasiados el mayor solo le recorría con la mirada, como si planeara conquistar un laberinto, vaya que se tomaba su tiempo con esa expresión traviesa que invita a hacer maldades.

-J-Judal-chan...

El joven desocupó su mano y la llevó a la blusa, retirando los primeros tres botones dejando un tanto expuesto el pecho de su novia.

-Son tan hermosos.

Kougyoku cerró los ojos, no acostumbra recibir halagos, mucho menos subidos de tono. Pero la pena se transformó en deseo cuando este volvió a besar su mentón para deslizarse por la zona del cuello y adentrarse posteriormente al pecho. Se escuchaban los pequeños besos que este daba, para intercambiar lugar con una que otra lamida.

-¡Ah!

Que voz más deliciosa emite su chica cuando se derrite ante las caricias. Posó ambas manos en la cintura ajena, delicada y estrecha y poco a poco le despojó de las prendas inferiores sin dejar de atender los senos.

La peli rosa forcejeó un poco, más que nada por pudor. Pero Judal es todo un maestro, le desnuda con gran sencillez, cuando se da cuenta no le cubre nada más. Y de nuevo él le mira, ahora en completa vulnerabilidad.

-No es justo.

-¿No te parece?

-No-molesta.

Él extendió los brazos a los lados mientras estaba aún sobre ella, en una invitación para que le dejaran en igualdad de condiciones.

« _-Ah, con que esas tenemos. ¡Veras que puedo hacerlo!»_

La de ojos ciruela se reincorporó hasta sentarse y llena de valor le quitó la playera, y hasta ahí llegó. Se petrificó al contemplar ese perfecto abdomen que tanto presumia cuando portaba el título de sacerdote del imperio Kou. La menor se ruborizó y escondió el rostro en la tela dispuesta a llorar.

-Ja ja ja ja, ¿qué pasó con la general de tropa dispuesta a ir a la guerra?

-No es lo mismo.

-Eso crees tú.

En un hábil movimiento Judal le arrebató la prenda que mando a volar lejos, ella se sintió insegura, expuesta. Para tranquilizarse el joven se colocó a un lado del lecho y sin el menor pudor se despojó de los pantalones y con ello el resto de la ropa.

-¡Ah!

Kougyoku que a este punto se encogió sobre si misma haciéndose bolita.

-Ja ja ja ja, que curiosa reacción.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Eres demasiado directo!

-Nah, si uno nace encuerado, ¿por qué hacerla de emoción?

-¿Te da igual que otros me miren de esta manera?-angustiada.

-No-con hostilidad-los mato antes de que tengan oportunidad. Eres especial, solo contigo puedo hacerlo.

Ella volteó en su dirección, le impactó la perfecta anatomía por lo que pegó lo más que pudo el cuerpo al respaldo. Pero él se acercó sobre el lecho lentamente, con gran erotismo salvaje, como un cazador que ha encontrado a su presa. Ella extiende la mano para ponerle un alto pero es tomada para besar cada uno de los dedos, y con ello su voluntad fué quebrada nuevamente para pasar a sus labios al tiempo que el perverso hombre se hacia espacio entre las piernas colocandolas a los costados, siempre teniendo cuidado de no herirla o forzar las extremidades. Por alguna razón Kougyoku estaba más tranquila, como si su alma hubiese entendido que es algo de lo más normal.

-¡Ah mmm!

No pudo contener el grito cuando Judal lamió uno de sus botones y pasó los dedos al otro para apresarlo y tirar de el alternativamente.

-Mmm ungh ah~.

Si, quiere escuchar más de esa delicada melodía que parece canto de ángel y que quiera o no eleva la temperatura en la habitación.

Judal comienza a mover la cadera, rozando así su intimidad con la de su pareja. Y es entonces que los gemidos también escapan de sus labios. Cantan a coro, aunque es difícil considerando que a cada segundo es más difícil respirar. La estimulación se prolonga, sus cuerpos están perlados en sudor, no tanto por el esfuerzo físico, sino el calor provocado por la vergüenza en una y lujuria en el otro.

Judal intensificó el movimiento en la zona baja mientras sus labios aún jugaban con el sensible pecho. Vaya flexibilidad tiene, es algo que desconocía pero agradece, algo que no podría hacer con la penosa condición de cuando era sacerdote.

Cuando los botones cobraron firmeza y adquirieron un tono más rojizo les dejó en libertad. Y entonces si que centró toda atención a la intimidad propia que también estaba en condiciones. Lo que Kougyoku advirtió al sentirlo cerca de su entrada, merodeando como bandido esperando el momento de atacar.

-¡Ungh!

Un quejido de dolor proveniente del peli negro.

-¿Estas bien Judal-chan?

-Si, es solo que lastima un poco.

-¿Y p-por qué no continuas? Escuché que es una tortura para los hombres aguantar...tu sabes.

Le miró molesto.

-¿Estas loca?

-¿Eh?

-Prefiero que se me caiga a pedazos e incluso morirme antes de hacerte algún daño. Debo prepararte adecuadamente, ahora cállate.

¿Estaba siendo tremendamente considerado o un patán?

El mayor cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, seguro incómoda más de lo que admite. Pero tal y como lo prometiera dilató a conciencia la zona más sensitiva de la peli rosa para no hacerla sufrir.

-Ah ah ah ah...

Jadeos de gozo que le hicieron saber que estaba lista. A este punto estaba más alterado por el dolor en su miembro que otra cosa, pero se hizo de paciencia y se adentró apenas unos milímetros, más que nada para probar terreno. Para su mala suerte Kougyoku casi le partió a la mitad cuando cerró las piernas con brutalidad alrededor de la cintura de este.

-¡Me vas a matar!

-L-lo siento, ah ah mmm es que es extraño.

Le tranquilizó con un beso en la frente que tuvo un leve asentimiento como contestación y permiso, el que ansiaba hace mucho.

Se introdujó despacio con un movimiento elegante y ágil que la hizo estremecer.

-¡AHHH!

Un gran gemido del mayor cuando sintió que su virilidad entró por completo. Se mantuvo estático hasta que considero que ella se adaptó a la intromición. Y entonces si que la apoyo bien contra el respaldo de la cama y le atacó con una brutal pero delicada estocada, entraba y salía consideradamente, siempre pensando más en el bienestar ajeno que el suyo.

-Ummmm ah ah ah ahhh~.

Aumentaba la velocidad y le penetraba tocando distintas zonas, buscando un punto específico, el que vaya le dió trabajo e incluso estuvo a nada de hacerle perder la poca paciencia natural en él.

-¡AAAAHHH!

Y lo encontró, lo supo no por ese sonido, sino por el tremendo arañazo que le dieron sin querer, pero lejos de hacerlo enojar le motivo como pocas cosas en el mundo.

« _-Indudablemente me convertí en un masoquista. ¿Quién diría que podía llegar a disfrutar algo así? ¿Será porque Kougyoku ha dejado una marca en mi piel?»_

Una que pronto se borrará, pero estará presente en su alma.

Continuaron con la candente sesión, la peli rosa era estrujada cada vez con más ahínco contra el respaldo mientras su pareja temía que podía joderse la cadera de un momento a otro, y no tanto porque fuese un salvaje con ella, se contenía a cada segundo para no causarle dolor, mismo que se expande por cada poro de su ser.

« _-No me esperaba que fuese algo tan agotador, supongo que es la falta de experiencia.»_

Si, con todo lo ocurrido es sin embargo la primera vez de ambos, porque solo con ella haría el amor. Está molido, es probable que ella también pero jamás han tenido sonrisa más bella y sincera en el rostro.

-Ah ah ah mmm te a-amo K-Kougyoku...

-Ah ha ha yo también ah ungh ¡JUDAL-CHAN!

Vaya que ese último movimiento no lo vió venir, y con ello el joven dejó salir el elixir perla en su interior. Sin más este se desplomó sobre ella enterrando el rostro entre los senos.

-¡Oh por dios Judal-chan!-sin respuesta-¿Judal...chan?

« _-¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Se quedó dormido antes de salir!»_

El peli negro roncaba con unas ganas que no sabía si reír de histeria o por la inesperada inocencia que posee. No le quedó de otra que liberarle por sus propios medios, vaya aprieto en que le ha puesto. Cuando lo consiguió le recostó en el lecho y se levantó por la ropa de ambos colocandola apropiadamente para no tener problemas. Estaba un poco adolorida, casi de manera imperceptible.

« _-Supongo que por ello quedó tan mal. Me procuró todo el tiempo.»_

El rubor aún no se iba de su rostro y es seguro que continuará ahí un buen rato pero se siente completa, feliz. Le cubrió con las sábanas y se recostó nuevamente a su lado.

-Cásate conmigo Kougyoku...

Un susurro que lleva impreso el más grande deseo de ese orgulloso joven y que no podrán concretar hasta detener a Arba.

-Espero sea pronto...

Emitió la menor para besar la mejilla de su novio aún dormido, para seguirle al descanso poco después.

...

En el manicomio.

Una enfermera mira con tristeza a Gyokuen y luego a su alrededor para volver a ella.

-No te preocupes, tu familia vendrá pronto, estoy segura de que te han perdonado.

-Eso espero, y si no es así trabajaré duro para al menos compensar mi crimen. Y, bueno no les avisé que salía hoy. Quiero darles una sorpresa-sonrió radiante.

-Mucha suerte amiga.

-Gracias, espero de todo corazón que te vaya muy bien. Si tienes algún problema sabes en donde encontrarme.

-Ja ja ja, no quiero ser una aprovechada, pero cuando me haga de tiempo iré para ver cómo van las cosas.

La oji celeste asintió y se retiró con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

« _-Al fin vas a pagármelas todas mi pequeño Hakuryuu.»_

Un sentimiento poco saludable invade cada milímetro de su alma: venganza.

...

En el hogar de los Ren.

Kougyoku despertó poco después preocupada porque les hubiesen encontrado en tan comprometedora situación, por fortuna no parecía haber llegado nadie, verificó la mansión entera por si las dudas.

 _«-¿Qué hago? Judal-chan no puede quedarse, seguro su familia está preocupada. Y aún me inquieta que se haya desmayado cuando llegamos. Aunque ya no parecía estar tan enfermo.»_

Se ruborizó cuando las imágenes del acto de amor aparecieron en su mente.

 _«-De todos modos prefiero que alguien le lleve a casa, o avisar que se quedará, pedir permiso, ¿qué sé yo?»_

Se levantó a buscar el móvil cuando el timbre de su casa se adelantó.

« _-Que raro, nunca olvidan las llaves.»_

Se encogió de hombros y bajó tan rápido como sus fatigadas piernas se lo permitieron.

-¿Quién?

-Soy yo Kougyoku-onesan.

Ella abrió de inmediato.

-¿Aladdin-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo llegaste si nunca antes me has visitado?

-El rukh me dijo que algo le ocurrió a mi hermano y me guió, siento haber tardado tanto pero tuve que seguirlo a pie-con seriedad.

-Ah pasa.

La chica le dirigió a la recámara que le pertenece. Aladdin suspiró aliviado.

-Me alegra ver que está a salvo.

-Se desmayó mientras estabamos en el parque pero parece que ya se estabilizó. ¿Sabes a qué se debe?

-Alguna clase de distorsión con su magoi pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que lo provocó.

-¿Hay manera de prevenir un nuevo colapso?

-Me temo que mientras no encuentre la raíz es imposible, pero no te preocupes prometo que no me rendiré.

-Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

El peli azulino se giró rápidamente en dirección a la ventana y así se quedó durante algunos segundos.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Si, no...no estoy seguro pero me pareció sentir la energía de Arba-san.

-¡Judal-chan la busca hace años! ¿Puedes encontrarla?-negó.

-Eso intentaba pero se dió cuenta y colocó algún tipo de barrera. Está ansiosa, parece que hoy le ocurrió algo fuera de la rutina.

-Mmm entonces no es tan fácil.

-¡La encontraré! ¡Y los protegeré a todos!

La mayor dió un leve golpe en la frente del chico.

-Tonto, no es necesario que te responsabilizes por todo, para eso están los amigos.

Aladdin se sonrojó y colocó ambas manos en la zona herida.

-L-lo siento.

-Pero si no te estoy regañando.

De la aparente incomodidad pasaron a la conversación más cordial.

-¡Es muy interesante Aladdin-chan!

-¡¿Verdad?! Lo encontré de pura casualidad en internet.

-¿Quieres callarte enano?-el ruido acaba de despertarle-Tu jodona voz me taladra la cabeza.

-¿Has bebido?-curioso.

-No le hago a eso, sabe horrible. Si buscas a un ebrio ve por el rey idiota.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien.

-Enserio.

-Solo me duele la cabeza, pero digamos que es porque hice mucho ejercicio.

-Oh creí que tu mala condición ya no era problema.

-Eres un...imbécil. Mi cuerpo no está al cien, ¿feliz?

-¿Por eso te desmayaste? El rukh me dijo que algo te pasaba.

-No, pero no entiendo lo que ocurrió. Mi nivel de magoi no ha disminuido peligrosamente.

-Algo lo alteró, pero no...

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Me siento como en un callejón sin salida. Pero definitivamente me niego a dejarme vencer.

-¿Quieres ir a casa o deseas quedarte un rato más?

-Mi moto está afuera pero dudo poder conducirla sin antes estrellarme.

-Podría hacerlo yo-su hermano.

-No sabes y no tienes licencia, además si nuestros padres se enteran se pondrán histéricos y regaños es lo último que quiero escuchar.

-Bueno, podemos irnos con mi círculo de transporte mágico y cuando estés mejor vienes por ella.

-Engreido. Anda, presume que puedes hacer conjuros.

-¡Ya no quiero hablar contigo!-se giró dándole la espalda.

-Infantil.

-Grosero.

-Oigan chicos, no se peleen.

-Nah, así nos llevamos, ¿verdad enano?

-Si-sonrió.

-Que relación tan complicada.

-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?-el peli azulino.

-No me gustó ninguna de las opciones que me diste.

-¡Judal-kun!

 _«-Pues para mi si que parece que discuten, pero se ven tan felices. No los entiendo.»_

Kougyoku bajó por algo para beber, es claro que sus invitados se quedaran un buen rato.

...

Hakuryuu llegó a casa haciendo el menor ruido que le fuera posible. Aún no lograba poner en orden sus sentimientos así que no quería encontrarse con su hermanastra, no tiene una respuesta.

Subió a su habitación, tomó un baño y se tiro en el lecho dispuesto a dormir, pero no lo consiguió. Dio varias vueltas en la cama inquieto con pensamientos que parecen no querer detenerse y que le torturan con crueldad.

« _-Tantos años ocultado lo que siento y tenía que soltarlo de la peor manera. ¿Qué haré si me odia? Soy un imbécil.»_

No paraba de recriminarse, a tal grado que se consideraba basura-tocaron la puerta pero le ignoró suponiendo que era la persona que menos quiere ver.

-Entiendo si continuas molesto. Pero no está bien que te saltes comidas. Si te animas estaremos cenando en el comedor, Aladdin-chan y...bueno...

-No me apetece.

Fué la fría respuesta que ofreció.

Kougyoku volvió con el par visiblemente afectada. Su pareja le miraba sentado mientras el otro ponía la vajilla. Más o menos podían adivinar lo que sentía gracias al rukh, verdadera razón de que no le hayan dejado sola. Pero le dan su espacio, los asuntos del corazón los resuelven los involucrados, un tercero siempre lo empeora todo.

-¡Onesan!

-¡Oh por dios!-asustada-¡¿Qué?!

-Te ves muy linda-sonrió, ella se puso colorada.

-Se mira pero no se toca enano, intentalo y te castro.

-No si yo te gano.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes. Además seguro que antes te ahorcas solo con tu trenza.

-¿Cómo lograría algo así?

-Si te acercas te enseño.

-¡No caeré en tu trampa!

-¿Otra vez? Lo haces seguido. Comienzo a pensar que eres más estúpido de lo esperado.

-¡Oye!-ofendido.

Y de nuevo con esa curiosa atmósfera que se hacia a su alrededor tranquilizaban a la chica.

-Voy por la sopa-animada.

-¡Yo te ayudo!-Aladdin.

Y si bien Judal también estaba deseoso de cooperar estaba cansado para siquiera levantarse, al menos fácilmente.

Algunos platillos más tarde, al finalizar con la ingesta.

-Y vieras el tipo de fotos guarras que tiene el enano en el móvil.

-Soy un chico sano-se excusó.

-Si claro, eres una blanca paloma. Ve a otro con ese cuento.

Escucharon unos pasos cerca, así que guardaron silencio, pronto divisaron a Hakuryuu que tenía pinta de haber llorado un buen rato.

-No me pongan atención, solo bajaba por un vaso con agua.

-¿Quieres comer?-la chica.

-No gracias-ni siquiera la miró, aspecto más desastrozo no podría tener.

El timbre de la mansión hizo aparición nuevamente.

-Yo iré-el recién llegado.

-Pero...-la peli rosa.

Fué pasada de largo.

« _-Parece que algo ocurrió entre onesan y...¿Hakuryuu-onisan siempre tuvo esa clase de energía? Bueno, es la primera vez que lo veo en este mundo, supongo que es normal que no pudiera reconocerle.»_

Todos tenían sus propios pensamientos en dicho instante.

...

El hijo de Hakutoku caminaba no muy animado en dirección a la puerta. No pudo ni tomar el vital líquido que le falta luego de tanto llorar. Pero la visita llegó como un rayo de luz a salvarle de una difícil situación. Cogió el picaporte sin preguntar de quién se trataba. Y entonces se encontró con su destino. Quedó pasmado al encontrarse con una grotesca sonrisa familiar.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos mi pequeño Hakuryuu.

El aludido intentó moverse, correr, gritar, lo que fuera pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecer. Así que Gyokuen aprovechó su confusión y propinó una potente patada que le sacó volando lejos y rompió algunas costillas hasta hacerle escupir sangre.

-¡WAAAAAHH!

El grito llamó la atención de los otros que rápidamente fueron en su auxilio. Los dos más jóvenes no cabían de la sorpresa, el de orbes escarlata estaba furioso.

-Así que al fin estas libre desgraciada. No me importa si no tengo las pruebas. Acabaré contigo aquí y ahora.

-No te metas en mi camino, tengo cuentas que arreglar con mi pequeño Hakuryuu.

-Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver-decidido.

El ex sacerdote invocó una gran cantidad de estacas de hielo que lanzó en contra de Gyokuen pero se pulverizaron al estrellarse con el borg de quien menos esperaba.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES ENANO?!

-¡No es lo que crees!

Kougyoku mira una situación de la que no entiende absolutamente nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh si! Al fin otro capítulo que ya quería escribir, la aparición de Gyokuen! Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia :).**

 **MecyLyss.-Oh si, ya mero viene el climax, estoy muy emocionada :). Yo también voto por chiquito bebé, pero como este en un JuKou él se quedará conmigo XD. Si caramba, tantos problemas que tienen Juju y Kougyoku para estar juntos, aunque al menos en el capítulo de hoy le dieron vuelo a la pasión ok no XD. Si, la condición de Juju...gracias a ti por leer! Oh a mi me encantan los rw, ya sean cortos o largos, y jamás pensaría algo así de ti, y en todo caso sería mutuo porque yo si que te acoso, pero escribes tan bonito que no me queda de otra. Insisto soy tu fan número uno aunque quieran golpearme! Ja ja ja, pues a mi me pasa al revés, creo que en celular me salen rw dietéticos (?. Siempre me hace muy feliz saber de ti y leer los maravillosos comentarios que siempre me dejas. Gracias por el apoyo y ser condenadamente linda querida amiga. Te mando un besote y a Alibaba por correo :). Cuídate mucho y nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo! Nos leemos el próximo capítulo! Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia :) los amo!**


	25. Al fin las cosas son como deberían ser

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25 Al fin las cosas son como deberían ser.**

 **.**

-¿No es lo que crees? ¡¿NO ES LO QUE CREES?! ¡No soy un imbécil! ¡¿Por qué carajo proteges a la zorra de Gyokuen?!

-¡Porque no es Arba-san! No tiene su magoi.

-¡Da igual! ¡Está loca, asesinó a su familia!

-¡Denle la oportunidad de defenderse!

-¡Es David quien habla por ti! ¡Recapacita no quiero asesinarte!

-¡Yo tampoco! Por favor Judal...kun...

Kougyoku por su parte, se acercaba de a poco a su familiar caído, presumiblemente inconsciente, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo Gyokuen le cogió del brazo y le tiró al piso.

-¡Ay!

La chica sobaba su extremidad para dar alivio.

-¡Eres una desgraciada!

Judal que se aproximó con intención de darle una patada, la que fué bloqueada por su hermano.

-¡ENANO!-furioso.

-¡Debes tranquilizarte!

-¡No me digas que hacer!

-Vaya-la mayor-no esperaba encontrarme con un grupo de jóvenes tan animados-sonrió-¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? Tengo asuntos pendientes con mi pequeño Hakuryuu.

-Si como no, mandarlo al más allá. No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima, ni a él, a sus hermanos o Kougyoku.

-¿Por qué querría hacerle algo a ellos? Mi pequeño es el único que se ha portado mal.

-¿Porque no sigue tus estúpidas órdenes?

-Me arrebató lo que más amaba-se aproximó al hijo de Hakutoku pero Judal entorpeció el paso.

-Da uno más y te corto la pierna-en tono amenazante.

-Tu nunca te enteras de nada.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste bajo las órdenes de la organización?

-¡Sabía que eras tu!

-¿Quién?

-¡No te hagas la estúpida! ¡La magi loca de Alma Toran!

-Te equivocas, pero no te culpo. Por muchos años también me pregunté quién era. Incluso creí que había perdido la cordura. Soy Gyokuen.

-Dime algo nuevo.

-Judal-kun, creo que sé lo que intenta decir. La emperatriz de Kou tenía mezclado el espíritu de dos personas, durante tanto tiempo que casi se fusionaron en una sola entidad. Ren Gyokuen y Arba-san. Ella no tiene magia, a lo mucho sus recuerdos. Quizá la fuerza física pero nada más.

-¿Y la patada que le dió a Hakuryuu fué de gratis?

-Es algo que incluso tu o yo podríamos hacer.

-Si no es la zorra, ¿dónde carajo está? Me parece mucha coincidencia que los desastres ocurran a la familia Ren cuando está ella. Y me dices semejante estupidez.

La mayor y el peli azulino miraron al herido, uno angustiado, la otra con rencor.

-No me jodas-el de ojos escarlata-¿Hakuryuu?

-Ja ja ja ja-el aludido que se puso de pie como si nada y sacudió su ropa mostrando una sonrisa altamente familiar para el ex sacerdote-Vaya mujer más inútil, ni como distracción sirves-miró al hijo de Solomon-¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos mi estimado príncipe?-con burla.

El aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrer su alma.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!-la peli rosada que se acercaba a su hermanastro con expresión desencajada para ser detenida por su pareja.

-Por si las dudas no te acerques Kougyoku-emitió con seriedad.

-Vine a cobrar venganza por mi familia, pusiste a mi marido en mi contra y le asesinaste junto a mis dos queridos hijos mayores.

-Vieron lo que no debían. Supongo que estaba en su destino. Murieron no una sino dos veces de la misma forma y por la mano de quien menos se esperaban. Un miembro de su familia.

-¡Cállate!

Emprendió carrera para propinarle un puñetazo, Hakuryuu le atacó con una gran estaca de hielo para atravesarla pero el borg del peli azulino salvó su vida.

-Se cautelosa Gyokuen-san, estoy seguro de que ya lo sabías pero ella puede usar magia.

-¿Todo este tiempo me has mentido Hakuryuu-chan?-con lágrimas en los ojos-Cuando dijiste que me querías, ¿también?

-Oh mi pequeña Kougyoku. Sinbad me preguntó, ¿de que manera veía a Hakuryuu? Y lo entendí al llegar a este mundo. Es la persona más importante para mi, somos las entidades más parecidas si es que puedes entenderme.

-¡El no es un desquiciado!-el otro peli negro.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo es o no me da igual. Mi pequeño se quedó en aquel mundo y es probable que nunca le vuelva a ver, pero lo encontré aquí. Debe ser un evento predestinado por mi padre-deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por su cuello con cierto deje de lujuria.

-¡No lo toques!

Judal dejó en libertad a su novia, y se acercó a la mujer. Aladdin custodiaba con su borg a Kougyoku y Gyokuen aunque también quiere invertir.

-Si te entrometes te mato enano. Esto es personal.

-Lo sé.

Mordió su labio frustrado al tiempo que se abrazaba a si mismo para contenerse.

« _-No le queda mucho magoi. ¿Qué será de él si llega al límite?»_

La ex príncesa no estaba mejor e incluso ligeramente histérica.

« _-¿Por qué pasó todo esto?»_

-¡Thalg Al-salos!

-¡Harl-harl rasas!

-¡Amol Al-Bador Saiqa!

-¡Pa'ir Al Hazard!

-¡Dhoruf Asshara!

-¡Al-Flash Habahed!

Un intercambio de conjuros que se dió entre ambos de manera sicopata.

-¡Ungh!

El ex magi caído que escupió un poco de sangre por el esfuerzo.

-¡Judal-chan!-su pareja conmocionada.

-¡Estas en tu límite! ¡Continuar es demasiado peligroso!-su hermano.

-¡Cállate enano!

Los pensamientos del menor viajaron a increíble velocidad, debía detenerle a como diera lugar, ¿pero cómo?

-¡Judal-chan por favor!

-Ah. ¡Si continuas lo destruiran todo y meteras a onesan en problemas. Sabes que Kouen-ojisan tiene un horrible carácter!

-Uh-se tensó-¡¿Y qué demonios esperas que haga?! Si paro la bruja me mata.

-¡Haz tiempo!

-¡¿Para qué?!

-¡Confía por favor!

No está ni ligeramente convencido, pero esos ojitos brillantes doblegan su voluntad.

« _-Mendigo enano, tenías que ser mi hermano. Si me asesina te guardare rencor por toda la eternidad.»_

-Pues ya que. ¡Pero apúrale!

El menor le sonrió y continuó con el enfrentamiento, una lanza aquí, un rayo por allá, lo quiera o no tendrán problemas porque se ha cargado gran parte de la mansión. Kougyoku y Gyokuen tiemblan, una sintiéndose imponente, la otra de rabia.

« _-Si tan solo pudiese emplear magia.»_

Es el pensamiento de ambas. Judal comenzó a sentirse mareado y débil, su vista se nublaba y ya le es prácticamente imposible apuntar, cae de rodillas sin poder evitarlo. Cierra los ojos sintiendo que ha llegado su final.

-¡Destruccion!

Ella emplea un conjuro de tipo aberrante y...nada.

-¿Eh? ¡Destruccion! ¿Eh?-miró confuso a su alrededor hasta encontrarse la gran sonrisa de Aladdin-¡Siempre has de meterte en mi camino hijo de Solomon!-respiró profundo y se centró en el ex sacerdote-Ya que tanto quieren protegerte, acabemos contigo. Poseo otras habilidades además de manipular el rukh.

Sonrió grotescamente y con un rápido movimiento se colocó a unos pasos de Judal para darle la patada más poderosa que haya dado en la vida.

-¡WAAAAAHHH!

Un grito compartido de los hermanos, pues si bien Aladdin le cubrió, les mando volando lejos hasta estrellarles contra la pared al mayor y el piso al otro; siendo el peli azulino quien se lastimó más al girar dañando su cabeza y perdiendo el sentido.

-Ahora si maldita vieja-el peli negro que se ponía de pie aún con una castilla rota-con mi familia no te metes.

-¿Y qué podrías...? ¿Eh?

-Ni con el hombre que amo.

Emitió Kougyoku que apoyando las manos en el suelo, le sujetó de la cintura con las piernas, ejerció presión y tiró al chico en el suelo donde lastimó un poco su brazo derecho al caer con el.

-Vaya, y decir que la débil niñita que conquistó un laberinto por accidente quiere luchar.

-No fué un accidente y bien lo sabes-el novio que se colocaba junto a su enamorada-Kougyoku siempre ha tenido lo que tu no.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué podría ser?

-¿Por qué piensas que te lo voy a decir?

-Tendré que sacartelo a la fuerza.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿Qué?

-¿Te me estas insinúando?

-Que vulgar.

-¡Judal-chan!

-Te enseñaré a no subestimarme.

-No lo hago, pero poner mi jeta ¿cambia algo? No, ya me pasó una vez. Por no enfriar mi cabezota perdí al ser amado. Sería estúpido si me ocurre nuevamente, ¿no crees?

-Pienso que lo eres-Gyokuen.

-Tu cállate y cuida del enano, pudo sufrir una contusion.

-No soy tu enfermera, tengo asuntos pendientes con Hakuryuu.

-En primera no es él, es la anciana de Arba, en segunda estuviste en un manicomio, ¿qué tan diferente puede ser?

-Internada, no trabajé ahí.

-Nah.

-Siempre tan irresponsable, no lo arruines.

-Lo mismo te digo.

-¡Judal-chan!

-¡Uo!

Justo a tiempo le grito para que pudiese evadir una puñalada.

-¿De donde carajo sacaste el cuchillo?

-Supongo que te deja una gran lección, nunca pierdas de vista al...¡Ah!

Por poco la peli rosa le atina con un jarrón.

-¿Decías?-el chico burlándose.

-Si no pelean no es interesante.

-Lo mismo digo vieja loca.

-Tu no estas muy sano.

-No recuerdo haber dicho lo contrario.

Arba les atacó con múltiples estocadas difíciles de esquivar aún si Judal no lo admite nunca, no por nada era la mejor esgrimista de Alma Toran. Pero la pareja es terca como ella sola y tienen algo en común: un terrible carácter.

-¡Cuidado que casi me das una patada!-el novio.

-¡Entonces no te cruces en mi camino!-la ex príncesa.

-¡Eres torpe!-él.

-¡Y tú un patán!-ella.

« _-Ja, ¿no que mucho amor y comprensión? Jamás he visto par más desastrozo. No pueden sincronizarse, carecen de comunicación, incluso se agreden pasándome de largo, espero que hayan disfrutado su relación porque volverás a perder al amor de tu vida Judal, y está vez para siempre. No doy segundas oportunidades. Lo de aquella vez fué un error, tu eres el recipiente para mi querido...»_

-¿Uh?

Hakuryuu no supo ni en que momento Judal le cogió del cuello por la espalda, el antebrazo ajeno hacia tal presión que temía podía partirse en cualquier momento.

-J-Judal...cof...¿no somos amigos?

-Si claro, tu mejor que nadie debería saber lo difícil que es Hakuryuu. ¿Por cuántos años le rogué que fuese mi candidato? Bastardo-sonrió.

-No estas del todo equivocado, pero aún si ocupo su cuerpo, en algún lugar está su alma. Podrá no ser tu candidato pero es un ser vivo.

-¿Se supone que con eso me confundas?

-¡Ungh!

-Te lo dije, pasé por muchas cosas. Además lo que siento por Kougyoku me hizo crecer como persona. Gracias a ella entendí que si se quiere ser feliz, debes luchar por ello. En otras palabras-se acercó para susurrar en su oído-No me importa asesinarlo si con ello lo libero de ti.

-No cuentas con el valor para ¡UAGH!

Arba llevó las manos al brazo agresor, con intención de liberarse pero lo cierto es que todo le daba vueltas por la falta de oxígeno y difícilmente podía pensar. Increíble que le hayan engañando con una actuación que si bien tenía la pinta de ser una discusión marital era más bien un elaborado plan para capturarle. Tanto se burló de David y no está mejor.

-¡Ungh! ¡Cof cof cof!

-Decide rápido, ¿liberas el cuerpo de Hakuryuu o te vas al infierno en su compañía? ¿Qué sientes por él? ¿No dijiste que es importante esto, indispensable lo otro? Eso tarada se llama amor.

-¿Yo...? ¡No! ¡Solo mi padre tiene...!

-¿Entonces por qué no estas con él?

-P-porque...-titubeó.

El agarre se hacia cada vez más débil.

-Maldición...Kou...

Con el poco nivel de magoi disponible en su cuerpo, el ex oráculo llegó a su límite en el mismo instante en que empleó magia. Cayó sin sentido al suelo y Arba se vió liberada. Sin embargo el gusto le duró poco porque Kougyoku le dió un rodillazo en el estómago que le sacó el aire y le hizo caer.

-¡Uack!

-Judal-chan tiene razón. El ha hecho demasiado por mi. No puede luchar más, por ello ocuparé su lugar.

-¿Y qué podría...?

La peli rosa arrebató el cuchillo del menor.

« _-¿Eh? Olvidé que lo tenía. Podría herir a Judal en cualquier momento...¿Por qué no lo hice?»_

La oji fiusha apuntó a su corazón y se sentó sobre el regazo del chico.

-Hakuryuu-chan no desea esto. Está peleando de nuestro lado, rindete. Vuelve a donde perteneces. Aún tienes una oportunidad.

-¿Qué sabrá una niña que tuvo la vida fácil? Judal fué quien cargó con el peso de todo, ¿y tú? Lo olvidaste en más de una ocasión. ¿Tienes idea de las veces que lo hiciste llorar?

-Lo sé y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el pasado pero me esforzaré para que tenga un brillante futuro.

-Vaya pensamiento más ingenuo.

-Es posible, pero con su apoyo llegaré muy lejos. Quiero vivir lo que no pude antes, y los quiero a todos a mi lado. Devuelveme a Hakuryuu-chan, regresa su destino, que elija lo que quiere y lo que no-ejerció más presión en el arma, y con ello le hirió ligeramente.

Arba podía ver el color escarlata que de a poco teñia su camisa blanca.

-Irás a la cárcel.

-Es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar por mi hermano.

-¿Tan lejos llegarías por él? ¿Qué crees que piense Judal?

-Lo entenderá.

La mayor le miró furiosa, luego al ex sacerdote, al hijo de Solomon y a Gyokuen.

-Nunca me esperé que pudieran trabajar juntos.

-El día a día no está planificado. Está lleno de eventos, algunas veces tendrán sentido y otras no. Ni yo estoy segura de como reaccionaré a todo. Déjalo ir por favor.

-¿Qué recibo a cambio?

-Tranquilidad.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡¿Para qué querría algo así?!

-No es para ti, es para Hakuryuu-onisan-el peli azulino que se acercaba con trabajo tocando su cabeza-¿No estas cansada Arba-san?

-¿De qué?

-¿Tantos años de soledad? Yo pasé mucho menos en el palacio sagrado y estuve a punto de perder la razón, pero Ugo-kun me salvó-alargó la mano-¿qué te parece ser mi amiga? Así como lo eras de papá.

La mayor golpeó la extremidad para alejarle.

-No me convenceras con palabras bonitas. No te pienses que soy como David. Jamás podrás darme lo que ansio.

-¿Qué es?

-Mi padre.

-El está con el mío.

-¿Y?

-Si me ayudas puedo enviarte con el rey Solomon.

-¿Y ver su cara?

-Y de quien está en tus pensamientos.

-Dudo que sea un favor, nadie da nada de a gratis, ¿qué quieres?

-Libera a Hakuryuu-onisan, remueve el conjuro de Judal-kun.

-Si claro, si todo fuera tan sencillo, no tendría la necesidad de emplear el cuerpo de Judal para invocar a nuestro padre.

-No miento, es posible con la sabiduría de Solomon.

-Pero...

« _-¿Es peligroso?»_ -dijo en la mente ajena-« _-No quiero que onesan y Gyokuen-san se enteren.»_

 _«-Es algo que al final no te traerá beneficios.»_

 _«-Lo hará porque mi hermano y la chica que me gusta podrán ser felices.»_

 _«-Eres tan idiota como tu padre.»_

-Ungh-el menor.

-Está bien, no es como que este mundo me divierta, pero si te pasas de listo, acabaré no solo con sus vidas, sino el mundo entero.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Eres muy linda Arba-san!

La aludida se avergonzó, se liberó de Kougyoku a la que tiró con un rudo movimiento y abofeteó al muchacho.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué Judal-kun y tu me pegan?!-dando alivio a su mejilla.

-Porque puras estupideces dices.

-Es muy cierto Aladdin-chan, ¿qué parte de esta loca te parece linda?

-¿Qué le vió Judal a una mugrosa como tu?-le devolvió el insulto.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Retráctate!-la peli rosa.

Hakuryuu le sonrió con ironía.

-¡Suficiente!

La hija de Hakutoku lanzó un puñetazo al estómago que fué bloqueado con torpeza por Aladdin, al que le atinaron justo en ese sitio.

-¡Ungh!-se quejó y alzó las manos para hacer distancia entre ellas-ya no discutan.

-¡No te metas!-al unísono.

-Si le haces algún daño a mi hija-Gyokuen-seré yo quien acabe contigo. Ahora que sé que no eres mi hijo, quiero que me lo devuelvas.

-Y lo dice quien estuvo a punto de asesinarlo varias veces, sino fuera por mi habría muerto hace mucho.

-Tu eres la causa de ello. El instinto de madre me dictaba que era un peligro para Hakuren y Hakuyuu, pero no supe interpretar las señales. Que buena actriz eres, definitivamente de primer nivel, porque te escargaste de que todos creyeran que fui yo. Sin embargo no cambia el hecho de que le hice sufrir sin razón, por eso seré la madre que merece a partir de hoy.

-Cuida bien de nuestro hijo-sonrió.

-¿Eh?-sorprendida.

-¿Te quedaras parado todo el día hijo de Solomon? Retira la barrera y cumple tu promesa que no tengo todo el día.

-¡Si!

Hizo lo dicho. Apenas pudo usar rukh, la magi destruyó la maldición en el ex oráculo que tomó asiento en el suelo con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-Mmm, ¿qué carajo pasó? ¿Eh?-miró en todas direcciones, entendiendo la situación rápidamente, llevó la mano a su frente dando una sonora palmada-Tu si que eres imbécil enano.

-¡Judal-chan!-su pareja que se lanzó en un efusivo abrazo-¡¿estas bien?!

-Claro que, ¿eh? Que extraño.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!

-Tranquila vieja, no es nada malo. Solo que mi magia volvió a la normalidad.

-Arba-san retiró la maldición.

-¿Que hizo qué?

« _-No solo convenció a David sino a la bruja. ¿Cómo demonios le hace? Es una suerte que no sea un desquiciado sediento de sangre porque hace mucho se hubiese cargado el mundo.»_

-Cumplí mi parte, es tu turno hijo de Solomon.

-Soy Aladdin.

-¿Prefieres primogénito del rey arrogante?

-Que feo sonó.

-Alto-el de orbes rubi-¿qué prometió el enano?

-Enviarle con Ill Irah-su hermano.

-¿No es hora de que dejes tu fanatismo?

-¿Qué vas a saber? Le seguí a otro mundo porque me importa.

Por un momento ella tuvo la impresión de que Judal le sonrió con dulzura, como si entendiera perfectamente su dolor.

-Haz lo que quieras enano, pero yo les ayudaré.

-No es necesario.

« _-Te has de creer que soy estúpido. Es peligroso y por nada del mundo dejaré morir a mi hermano o a mi mejor amigo. Ya la bruja me tiene sin cuidado.»_

 _«-¿De verdad piensas en mi de esa manera?»_

 _«-Nah, luego de tanto ya me acostumbre.»_ -se encogió de hombros.

-Contamos contigo-le sonrió.

Gyokuen y Kougyoku les miraban en silencio. Pasaban saliva por la magnitud del evento. No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de presenciar a tres magi haciendo un conjuro único. El rukh dorado y negro bailaba con violencia, abría una especie de vórtice.

-¡Sabiduría de Solomon!-el menor.

El espíritu de Arba salió de Hakuryuu cayendo este al suelo inconsciente.

-En verdad cumpliste tu promesa.

-Nunca mentiría.

Algo en ese inocente chico le llenaba de nostalgia, quizá veía en él a la sombra de Solomon, tal vez los sueños que siempre tuvo y dejó de lado por servir a Irah. Ni ella lo sabe. Pero le cogió de la muñeca con fuerza alzándole del suelo.

-Vienes conmigo.

Sin entender el por qué, solo es consciente de que no le quiere lejos.

-¡Aladdin-chan!

-¡Enano!

Segundos después el de ojos zafiro golpeó su cuerpo contra el piso dormido.

-¡Oh por dios!-la peli rosa que corrió y le tomó en brazos mientras las lágrimas bajan por las mejillas.

-¡Eres un imbécil enano!-Judal que no estaba en mejor condición.

-Ay, ay, ay.

El más joven que llevó una mano a su rostro.

-¡¿Cómo te sientes?!-la chica.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres?!-el hermano.

-¿Eh?-confuso.

-Ah-el par suspiró aliviado.

-Con esa cara de estúpido es imposible que sea David.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué ocurrió?-la oji ciruela.

-Bueno, el conjuro fué un éxito, pero Arba-san intentó llevarme con ella.

-¿Y por qué continuas aquí?

-Mi abuelo.

-¿Eh?

-Se fué en mi lugar.

-¿Por qué?

-Me dijo algo así como: "Ni creas que me convenciste con tus tonterías. Pero este mundo se volverá simple, prefiero pelear contra Solomon nuevamente."

-¿Qué significa?-se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que nos ve como un grupo de inútiles ja ja ja ja.

-¿Estas bien con ello? Es un miembro de tu familia después de todo.

-Tengo la esperanza de que arregle las cosas con papá.

-¿Y si no?

-Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

« _-Siempre tuve la impresión de que el enano es misterioso. Resuelve los problemas de una manera tan extraña. Estoy seguro de que el imbécil de David se sacrificó porque no quería verlo infeliz. De alguna manera salvó su alma, como me ocurrió a mi al mostrarme la verdad en Balbad.»_

-Oh Aladdin-chan, ¿aún te duelen los golpes que te diste?

-Un poco...

Él se acercó con intención de abrazarle pero su hermano le detuvo poniendo su mano en la cara ajena.

-Tocala y te mato.

-¡No tengo malas intenciones!-ofendido.

-Si claro, ve a otro con ese cuento mocoso pervertido.

-Mi pequeño Hakuryuu.

La voz de Gyokuen les tensó, por lo que voltearon en su dirección.

« _-¡Que descuido!»_ -el ex sacerdote.

Para sorpresa grupal, ella deslizaba los dedos por la cabecita del chico, como si de un bebé se tratase. Se acercaron y le miraron con seriedad.

-¿Qué harás?-el de ojos rubí-Aún si fué Hakuryuu quién asesinó a tu familia, todos pensaran que fuiste tu.

-Oh mi pequeño Judal, siempre tan ingenuo. ¿No te quedó claro que soy una gran actriz?

-¿Ya eres buena o estas loca?

-Quien sabe-sonrió con dulzura.

Él se debatía entre atravesarle con una lanza de hielo o tirarle un rayo, pero Kougyoku adivinando su pensamiento le cogió de la mano para detenerle.

-¿Por qué no le damos el beneficio de la duda?

Ella y su hermano le miraban suplicantes.

-Son un par de chantajistas. Me dan asco, pues ya que.

Los magis usaron sus habilidades para regresar todo a la normalidad y justo a tiempo porque apenas finalizaron, llegaron a casa Kouha y Kouen.

El pelirojo abrió la puerta y miró de forma severa a la mujer que aún tenía a su hijo en el regazo.

-Mmm-se removió este-¡Mamá!-gritó sin pensar.

Se sorprendió al no sentir dolor alguno y eso gracias a que Aladdin le ha sanado. Ahora que Arba no está en su interior, ve todo con claridad y recuerda lo que hizo a sus hermanos.

« _-Yo...la culpé pero...»_

-¡WAAAAAHHH!

Llevó las manos a su cabeza, sintió que perdería la cordura, pero entonces la mujer le cogió en un cariñoso abrazo, protegiendole de todo, incluido el mismo.

-Así que al fin regresaste-Kouen.

-Así es.

-¿Luego de todo el daño ocasionado?-el peli rosa tanteando.

-En realidad-Hakuryuu que alzó el rostro dispuesto a contar la verdad.

Pero la mujer colocó su índice sobre sus labios obligándole a callar.

-Entiendo que mi crimen no tiene perdón. Jamás borraré el gran dolor y traumas que provoqué. Pero quiero protegerlos, es lo que hace una madre, ¿no es así mi pequeño Hakuryuu?

Este le miró indeciso, aún quería desmentir la tragedia pero de forma misteriosa no lo hizo.

-Si.

Y se aferró con ahínco a su progenitora, como siempre quiso hacerlo.

Los recién llegados ofrecieron una mano a cada uno para ayudarlos a poner de pie.

-La familia se perdona y superan juntos la adversidad-el más grande.

-¡En-nii es genial!

Kougyoku miraba con lágrimas la conmovedora escena.

« _-¿Nos ven desde el cielo papá, hermanos? Muchas gracias Aladdin-chan, esto no sería una realidad si no fuera por mi querido...»_

-¿Judal...chan?

Sin rastro alguno de los hermanos, comenzó a sudar frío cuando su móvil recibió un mensaje.

« _-10:06-El enano y yo nos vamos a casa. No quiero presentarme hoy. Hay un evento más importante, ¿o no vieja? Disfrutalos.»_

La chica se ruborizó.

-¡Celebremos con un pastel!-el peli rosa.

-Iré a comprarlo-Kouen.

-Que Mei-nii lo traiga de camino, después de todo le tocaba ir al centro comercial~.

-Pondré un poco de café-Hakuryuu.

-Te ayudo-Gyokuen.

Este asintió con las mejillas coloradas, como un niño.

El corazón de la ex príncesa late con violencia. Luego de tantas penurias, al fin es feliz.

« _-¡Muchas gracias Judal-chan!»_

Caminó a la cocina, con los seres que ama.

...

Los hermanos llevaban a rastras la moto.

-¿No sería más fácil usar magia?-el peli azulino.

-Te has vuelto perezoso.

-Ungh.

-Las cosas se valoran más cuando las hace uno mismo.

-Woah-le observaba lleno de admiración.

-Y porque luego de tantos años sin emplear magia compleja. No recuerdo la secuencia del círculo de transporte.

-Uh-y así rompió la ilusión.

-¿Y no podemos irnos juntos? Cabemos los dos.

-Es obvio, no iré a pie hasta la casa cargando esto. Pero si la encendía cerca podrían notarlo, y lo último que deseo es meterla en problemas.

El menor le sonrió.

-¿Qué?-de mal humor.

-Nada.

-Para mi que si estas loco.

-No es verdad.

-O eres imbécil.

-Uh.

-Uno con mucha suerte. La tientas demasiado, un día se acabará.

-¿Es un consejo?

-Nah.

El oji zafiro entrelazó sus manos pasandolas por detrás de su espalda, dando pasos más largos pero lentos.

-Es lo justo, después de todo tu eres más afortunado porque eres el novio de Kougyoku-onesan.

-Ah pero...

-Y ahora que lo pienso mejor, estas en perfectas condiciones, ¿o no?

-Si, ¿qué con eso?

-Bueno-sonrió-nos vemos en la casa.

Empleó el círculo de transporte y desapareció como si nada.

-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!

...

Judal llegó a su hogar unos quince minutos más tarde, estacionando la moto en la cochera. Al entrar sus padres le miraron con sorpresa.

-No es común que andes tan tarde en la calle-el padre.

-¿Haciendo travesuras con la novia?-la peli rosa.

Desvío la mirada sintiéndose descubierto.

-¿Enserio...? Ja ja ja-nerviosa-creo que mi niño por fin creció-con algo de nostalgia.

-Ah-el peli azulino suspiró-Creo que es momento de una plática de padre a hijo.

Si tan solo supiera que su vástago no heredó su líbido muerto, sabría que es tarde para ello. Pasó un brazo por el hombro del menor como si de un confidente se tratara cuando su hermano bajó por las escaleras empleando una pijama más grande que él y tallando su ojito.

-¿Judal...kun? Uaa-bostezó-Lo siento, me quedé dormido desde temprano.

Su hermano le observó furioso.

« _-¡Eres una basura! Ah, pero esto no se queda así.»_

-Tengo que ser sincero padre-el oji escarlata.

-Si claro.

-Tengo novia y me gustaría presentarla, pero en realidad estaba en casa de un amigo haciendo un proyecto para la universidad, por lo que estoy cansado. Además el enano necesita con urgencia tus consejos porque se manoseó a una tipa en el autobús.

-¡¿Otra vez?!-los dos mayores.

-¡En unos años serás mayor de edad y te llevaran a prisión!-la mamá.

-P-pero...

-No es correcto ser descortes con las damas-el padre.

-Y lo dice el patán que me llama gorda.

-Soy sincero.

-¡Solomon!

-¡No se peleen!-el hijo alarmado.

-¡Mi bebé irá a prisión!-la mujer.

-Ah pero...

-Ja ja ja supongo que lo heredó de ti-el patriarca.

Sheba cogió un sartén y lo lanzó a su rostro, por fortuna el hombre lo evadió.

-Tienes mala puntería.

-¡Eres un grosero!

-¡Ya detenganse!-el joven.

-Necesitas disciplina-Solomon.

-¡Judal-kun!

Aladdin puede hacer que la gente llegue a entenderse con relativa facilidad, a menos que sean sus padres.

-Algún día tenía que devolvértela enano.

El perverso ex magi que subía a su habitación para descansar de un largo día. Si aún le queda energía puede visitar a su novia en sueños, su nivel de magoi volvió a la normalidad. Por fin las cosas son como deberían ser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Laraju.-Oh, sabía que el mensaje era tuyo, pero muchas gracias por avisarme, porque luego soy una despistada de primera XD. Yo también leo de a ratos y en cada situación que XD. Oh, no te preocupes por siempre dejar rw, sé que no siempre se puede, pero sin duda se agradece. Oh si, a mi también se me olvida cuando voy al cyber, por eso me gusta dejarlos con el móvil, aunque no sé entrar a fiction con mi cuenta y en otras paginas no me deja XD. Ja ja ja si, triste, feliz, luego comedia y mis fics son rete bipolares como yo XD. Que bueno que te gustó el lemon, para mi fué raro de escribir porque como escribo yaoi, mmm no entremos en detalles pero si se me complicó un poquito. Supongo que como soy chica me da más pena XD. Ahora que han resuelto los problemas (falta uno) vienen los momentos felices :). Oh que genial! Seremos amigas entonces! Oh si, sería maravilloso si pudiésemos platicar más porque me caes muy bien! Gracias por los buenos deseos y pues ahí más o menos voy :) gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, los amo! Y nos vemos la próxima! :).**


	26. Te convenceré de

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 26 Te convenceré de pasar a mi lado toda la eternidad.**

 **.**

Kougyoku camina nerviosa de un lado al otro de su habitación, tronando los dedos de vez en cuando en un intento inútil de relajarse.

« _-Judal-chan, ¿dónde estas? ¿Por qué no me has visitado en toda la semana? Es sábado, creí que me llamarías temprano para otra cita y es hora que no lo haces.»_

Tocaron la puerta, lo que le hizo pegar un leve brinco.

-¡Kya!

-¿Todo bien?

-¿P-por qué no lo estaría Hakuryuu-chan?

-Desde que te dije que fui yo quien se confesó libre de la manipulación de Arba estas igual. Quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

-Yo también.

-Sé mi novia.

-¡Ya te dije que no!

-Que necia.

-Ese eres tu. Ya tengo pareja y lo he mencionado un millón de veces. No deseo ser cruel pero me lo pones difícil.

-¿Si Judal no estuviese...lo pensarías?

Algo en su tono le puso de nervios pero no dudó la respuesta.

-No, es el único para mi.

-...

-¿Sigues ahí?

-Parece que hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden tener, no importa cuanto te esfuerzes.

-¿Lo dejaras por la paz?

-Nunca, encontraré la manera de ganarme tu aprecio.

-Lo tienes.

-Pero no como lo anhelo. Es una tregua...por ahora, estaré ocupado con mi madre. También es un tiempo para que medites las cosas, a lo mejor cambias de opinión.

Una vez a solas, ella se dejó caer.

« _-Desde que me besó a la fuerza me da miedo. Es como si hubiera cambiado. Me recuerda al Hakuryuu-chan del otro mundo que solo pensaba en asesinar a niisama, pero dudo que intente algo similar. No son la misma persona después de todo. Por si fuera poco estoy convencida de que su naturaleza es amable.»_

Se puso en pie y dió algunas palmadas en las mejillas.

-No puedo quedarme encerrada. Está mal depender de él para todo, también tiene una vida y debe estar ocupado. Visitar una librería parece buena opción, sirve que busco algo para Kouen-niisama.

Se arregló apropiadamente y salió.

...

En la compañía Sindria.

Sinbad revisa algunos documentos con evidente fastidio.

-Ni se te ocurra escapar Sin.

-Vamos Jafar, ¿qué tan seguido lo hago?

-Tanto que he dejado de contar. Perdí la fe en ti.

-Eso es cruel.

-Soy sincero.

-Ah~ -suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-Ja ja ja ja, ¿qué te hace pensarlo?

-Somos amigos desde hace mucho. ¿Tiene que ver con esa chica de la que no paras de hablar?

-¿Soy tan evidente?

\- Desde ese día que te la topaste en el tren actuas raro.

-Digamos que recordé algunas cosas que prefería olvidar. Le hice mucho daño, ¿sabes? Al principio no me importó, pero comencé a sentirme culpable. No salía de mis pensamientos, sueños o vida. Todo me hacia rememorarla-expresó con amargura.

-¿Acaso tú...?

-No lo digas. De esa manera aún puedo fingir que nada pasa.

-No es sano.

-No tengo opción.

-Podrías confesarte.

-Será inútil. Ya tiene a quien amar. Si hay algún sentimiento que puede dirigirme es rencor. Alguien como yo no la merece. Estuve a punto de cometer el mismo error. Anteponer el poder al amor.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-La mujer que me atacó en el tren, es Ren Kougyoku.

-Que tragedia.

-Es más bien el karma. Uno cosecha lo que siembra.

-¿Qué harás?

-No firmaré el tratado con Reim para llevarlos a la banca rota.

-¿Entiendes lo que significa para nosotros?

-Lo siento.

-¿Llegarías tan lejos por ella?

-Apostaria mi alma de ser necesario.

-Bueno, vivir al filo del peligro no es nuevo para nosotros.

-¿Me acompañaras a esta nueva aventura?

-No es que tenga muchas opciones. Pero ponte a trabajar como se debe...al menos una vez.

El oji miel casi se daba de topes en la mesa. Con la mente saturada de imagines de la ex príncesa, conocimientos es lo que menos entrara a ella.

-¿Y si mejor tomamos un descanso?

-Lo hiciste hace diez minutos. Comienzo a tomarme muy enserio mi traslado a Kou, Ren Kouen es mucho mejor jefe que tu.

-Pero somos amigos, ¿o no?-sonrió. Y es justo lo que más falta me hace.

-Eres un cantajista.

-Solo digo la verdad, me cansé de vivir rodeado de intrigas y mentiras.

-La mayoría provenientes de ti.

-Soy un asco de ser humano.

-No te juzgues con tanta severidad. A veces tengo la impresión de que cargaras con un pecado de hace mucho tiempo. Deja ir las cosas que no te suponen un beneficio, ¿no es acaso tu lema? Eres un sujeto increíble que ha pasado por amargas experiencias. Si tu corazón puede latir es porque no todo está perdido, ¿o no?

El dueño le contempló atónito.

-Dudo que hoy seas muy productivo. Ve a dar un paseo, pero eso si, mañana te quiero bien temprano.

-Si alguien nos viera, pensaría que eres el jefe.

-Con todas las labores que delegas sería lo justo. Ahora largo que me harás enojar.

El albino fué rodeado de un aura perversa, le recuerda mucho a ese pequeño que pertenecía a un grupo de asesinos. Es verdad, no puede volver pero existe gente que le es importante en este mundo.

 _«-No es el momento de rendirse, es el de comenzar a caminar. Cortar la cadena que me ata al pasado y a la mujer que amo. Que tarde me di cuenta.»_

...

Kougyoku miraba entretenida el aparador de una librería. Los títulos exhibidos son de colecciones únicas, primeras ediciones.

« _-Estoy segura de que le encantaran a mi hermano. Aunque tiene tantos que espero no equivocarme y llevarle uno que ya posee.»_

-¿Kougyoku?

La aludida se giró rápidamente encontrándose con el pervertido del tren y también el que les prestó auxilio en la fiesta de Sheherezade.

-¡Oh señor Sinbad! No sabe lo mucho que agradezco su ayuda.

Este rió un tanto incómodo.

-Aseguro que no soy tan mayor. Háblame de tú que me siento anciano.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención ser grosera.

-No importa, ¿cómo ibas a saber?-su semblante adquirió seriedad-Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Te parece si te invito una malteada o algo por el estilo? Te aseguro que no tengo dobles intenciones. Si te hago dudar puedes pedirle a tu novio que me asesine o golpearme tu misma, nunca te hizo falta el caballero protector.

Ella le miró con desconfianza, pero accedió a su petición, su instinto le dicta que llegó el momento de cerrar un ciclo.

Una vez ahí ordenaron un café expreso el mayor y un banana split su compañera.

-Vaya-él-con la elegancia que solías mostrar cuando eras príncesa, no imaginaba que podías llegar a comer tanto.

-Como te has oxidado en el arte de la seducción.

-Uh.

Aún si hirió su amor propio el ex rey entiende que es algo que se ganó a pulso.

-Siempre me preocupé por la concepción que tendrías de mi. ¿Me vería fea, torpe, inútil, poco inteligente? Estuve enamorada de ti, siempre lo supiste...no. Fué más como admiración, como la luciérnaga que es cegada por la luz. No hiciste más que aprovecharte de mi debilidad. Por mucho tiempo te guardé rencor...

-¿Me has perdonado?

-Claro que no. No soy del tipo que pone la otra mejilla, eso si que me convertiría en una tonta. ¿Qué clase de persona permite que jueguen con su corazón? Pero aprendí algo muy importante gracias a Judal-chan.

-¿Qué?-intrigado.

-El amor. Y no me refiero solamente al que le profeso, sino también a mi misma. Me di cuenta de que merecía más que simplemente ser tu marioneta-clavó la cuchara en el helado dando un bocado tras otro, como si no tuviese más que comentar.

-Entiendo-dió un sorbo a su bebida-Lo que dices es muy cierto. Estaba equivocado. La ira por todo lo que perdí provocó que me encerrara en mis ambiciones. Le fallé a los compañeros que pusieron todas sus esperanzas en mi. Quise convertir el mundo en algo mejor, pero no tengo las cualidades.

-Es ahí donde te equivocas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te sientes una especie de dios o qué?

-Bueno yo...

-Eres solamente un hombre, engreido, manipulador y odioso pero humano a fin de cuentas. Judal-chan era un magi, pero jamás intentó abarcar más de lo que su papel significa. Difícilmente puede cuidarse a si mismo o a sus seres queridos. Incluso yo fallé muchas veces al intentar protegerlo y no pude evitar que Arba me borrara la memoria incontables veces. Y aún con todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le causé...el lucho por mi. No porque yo sea la príncesa de un imperio importante o la conquistadora de un laberinto, ya no queda nada de ello en mi. El me ama al igual que lo hago yo. Si me dijeras que tienes intención de hacerle daño, tomaría tu vida sin importar que eso pueda destruir mi futuro.

-Has madurado.

-Solo dejé de ser la niña mimada que se escondía detrás de sus hermanos. Solamente soy yo.

-Sin poder, estatus, reino o genio. Una mujer...¿Podría convertirme en solo un hombre?

-Lo eres, solo debes notarlo.

El mayor contempló en silencio su tasa vacía, luego alzó el rostro para encararle.

-Kougyoku...no pretendo que lo olvides pero quiero que sepas que lamento el haberte asesinado. Debí ser precavido, no caer en una trampa tan básica. Fué un error estúpido que tuvo un precio demasiado grande.

-Es algo que quedó en el pasado, en otra vida que nada tiene que ver con mi presente.

-Eso quiere decir que...¿me disculpas?

-Te di mi respuesta, nunca me ha gustado repetir las cosas.

Se puso de pie con magestuosidad, una vez terminó con el postre.

-Me retiro, tengo asuntos que atender.

Se encaminaba a la salida cuando le tomaron de la cintura y le atrajeron al cuerpo ajeno.

-¡¿Pero qué...?!-indignada.

-No puedo fingir por más tiempo. Me enamoré de ti y lo digo muy enserio.

-¿Que?

-Si, ni yo sé cómo o cuándo, tal vez desde el mundo anterior. Ver la sonrisa que le mostrabas a Judal provocó que mi corazón sintiera nuevamente. Dame una oportunidad, te demostraré que puedo ser una mejor opción que él. Que a mi lado serás feliz. Me esforzaré cada día porque sea así. Convierte en la emperatriz de mi reino.

Disminuyó la distancia entre ellos con intención de robarle un beso pero una sonrisa ladeada como las que suele tener el oráculo le petrificó. Pronto una patada en su intimidad le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Le miró incrédulo.

-¿Ju...dal?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces...por qué?

-Para que veas que aprendí nuevos trucos. Te lo dije no soy la misma. Niisama tenía razón al decir que nunca haces tu trabajo, no puedo ser la reina de tu imperio porque son dos sistemas de gobierno distinto y además...

-¿Aún quedan razones?

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso si que no! Soy todo un seductor.

-¡No me gustas! ¡Y odio a la gente que impone sus aficiones e ideas a otros! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

Viró en dirección a la puerta pero antes de salir se escuchó un:

-¡No me voy a rendir!

Sinbad se levantó como pudo, seguro que hasta sin hijos le ha dejado. Disimuló lo mejor que pudo pero las miradas atónitas de los comensales lo convierten en una labor titánica, tremendo papelazo ha hecho.

-Oye mamá-un niño situado a un par de mesas de él-¿no es ese el presidente de la compañía Sindria?

-Shiii-guarda silencio amor. Habrá represalias en nuestra contra si continuas.

« _-Las habrá pero de Jafar hacia mi si se entera de lo que ha pasado.»_

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de una mujer tan violenta y que para variar no gusta de él? ¿El karma? Seguro que tiene un montón a su espalda.

Una mesera dolida con lo mal que le han tratado lleno su tasa con café.

-No pedí más-confundido.

-Es cortesía de la casa-guiñó un ojo.

« _-Parece que aún tengo encanto. Solo está confundida. Si quiero que se quede a mi lado tengo que poner de mi parte. Ser solo un humano, ¿eh?»_

...

Kougyoku caminaba hecha una fiera por la avenida cuando una voz familiar llamó su atención, de esa manera entró a un callejón; en el un joven que se partía de la risa.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-¿Judal-chan?

-¡Te has cargado a su bestia ja ja ja ja!

-¡Oh! ¡¿Estabas ahí?!-avergonzada.

-Sip~ -divertido.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¿Visitado en sueños? ¿Mostrado alguna señal de vida? ¿Por qué...te apareces en el momento menos oportuno?-contenía el llanto.

El mayor se acercó y cogió del rostro deslizando los pulgares por las mejillas y así poder limpiar las invisibles gotas saladas.

-Lo siento vieja, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

-N-no me digas así.

-Sabes que es con todo mi amor.

-¿Entonces porque me dejas sola?

-Porque tengo miedo.

-¿De mi?

-De echarlo todo a perder. Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en dos vidas. Pero sabes que siempre fui alguien más proclive a la destrucción. Podría hacerte daño sin darme cuenta, o peor aún hacer que pienses que soy un acosador porque quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo.

-Eres un tonto.

-¡¿Ah?!

-Destrúyeme, acosame, podré soportarlo todo. No soy alguien débil.

-Eres más frágil de lo que piensas mi príncesa, pero aún así desgarraré tu alma, destrozaré tu cuerpo.

-¡Por dios Judal-chan!-se ruborizó.

-Y harás lo mismo conmigo.

La tomó en un dulce pero entusiasta abrazo, inspirando el delicioso aroma femenino en el cuello.

-Me haces cosquillas...

-Lo sé.

-Ah...

Segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, tan parecido a la eternidad cuando solo duro un instante. Hicieron distancia y se miraron con devoción.

-Te amo Kougyoku.

-Te amo Judal-chan.

Pasado el enojo inicial, dieron un paseo por el parque, donde el novio le compró un delicioso pero económico helado de carrito que sin embargo le supo mil veces mejor que el ofrecido por Sinbad.

-¿Que tal te va con la familia?-ella.

-Nada del otro mundo. Solomon queriendo hablar de sexo conmigo. El enano jodiendo para que te invitara a salir, Sheba llorando porque sus niños han crecido y luego intentando matar al esposo. Cosas sin importancia. ¿Y tu?

-Pareciera que volví a los días felices en que mi padre estaba vivo, aún lo extraño y a mis hermanos pero pienso que nos miran desde el cielo llenos de orgullo.

-Seguro que si.

-Ah y...Hakuryuu-chan. Insiste en que se confesó por voluntad propia y no obligado por Arba.

-Te lo dije.

-Ni lo menciones.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Hable seriamente con él. Es algo que debe comprender por su cuenta.

-¿Qué tienes que a todos nos vuelves locos, Ren Kougyoku?

-¿Uh?

La peli rosa sintió que las piernas le fallaban, de pura suerte no fué a parar al suelo. Su novio simplemente sonrió como solo el sabe.

-¿Hoy estará tu familia en casa?-el ex magi.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Bueno...siempre creí que estas cosas son ridículas pero si es contigo todo se ve más divertido.

-¿De que hablas?

-Vieja.

-¡Oye!

-Perdón, la costumbre. Como decía, vieja...

« _-Supongo que es de esas cosas que no tienen remedio.»_

-Aún me pregunto que tipo de ceremonia nos acomoda a los dos pero no es el punto.

Se arrodilló tomando la mano ajena.

« _-No me digas que es lo que estoy pensando.»_

-Quiero amanecer todos los días a tu lado y tener el desayuno listo.

-¡Patán no soy tu cocinera!

-Je, sabía que te ibas a enojar. Ya enserio. Quiero concluir todo aquello que dejamos pendiente. Cásate conmigo.-soltó sin más.

A la chica todo le dió vueltas. No respondió esperando que de un momento al otro le dijese que era broma. Es demasiado hermoso para ser cierto. Pero la seriedad en el rostro de este le hizo comprender que iba muy enserio.

-Si.

El mayor se levantó y la estrujó con brutalidad. Quería decirle algo, se nota por algunos sonidos quebrados en la voz. Pero por primera vez Judal se ha quedado mudo. Cuando al fin le dejan en libertad, Kougyoku sonríe esperando algo llena de ilusión.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, todavía hay algo que falta.

-Según yo no.

-¿Y el anillo?

-¡Ya te dí uno!

-¡No lo tengo!

-¡¿Lo perdiste?!

-¡Fué en el mundo anterior!

-¡Pero reencarnaste! ¡¿O no?!

-¡Las joyas no!

El ex sacerdote bufó molesto.

-Pues ya que.

Concentró su magia en la palma, podía apreciarse un brillo multicolor, que al disiparse dejaba a la vista una sortija de oro blanco de dos hilos entrelazados y un diamante rojo. Quedó atónita, era aún más hermosa que la anterior, ¿acaso mejoró su habilidad para algo como eso? Judal tomó galante su mano derecha y lo colocó en el anular.

-Es precioso. En especial la piedra roja, me recuerda a tus ojos.

-Con ese propósito lo hice.

-Pero nunca vi de este tipo. No es un rubí, ¿o si?

-Un diamante.

-¿Existen de este color?

Este se encogió de hombros.

-Y si no la aparezco. Que no se te olvide que fui uno de los magos de la creación. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-Eres muy lindo.

-Nah. Mejor vamos a tu casa, quiero pedir tu mano.

-Uh...

-Todo saldrá bien. ¿Qué podría pasar?

Considerando que en la familia Ren el más cuerdo es Koumei y este parece tener algún tipo de transtorno del sueño, es para preocuparse. Bueno fuera que antes de la boda le dejan viuda. Pero una voz en su interior le dice que vale la pena arriesgarse, total si algo ocurre siempre puede protegerle.

...

Gyokuen y Hakuryuu preparan la comida con una sonrisa en el rostro, ligeramente perturbadora pero ahí está.

-¿Podrías pasarme la pimienta?-ella.

-Si.

La mayor removia con ayuda del cucharon con algo de torpeza.

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que cociné, me cuesta algo de trabajo.

-Permiteme ayudar.

-Me alegra saber que te has convertido en un niño muy educado. Supongo que no te hizo falta tu madre.

-Siempre serás indispensable.

Los dos se ruborizaron pero guardaron silencio. Después de todo el joven no es especialmente conversador.

Escucharon algunas voces en la sala así que fueron a recibirles.

-Ya llegué mamá, Hakuryuu-chan-se anunció.

-Buenas tardes Kougyoku-dono.

-Bienvenida mi pequeña. Así que has traído al novio para una visita social.

-Hazte mensa si bien que sabes mi nombre.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás modales?-fingia llorar-Todo el trabajo de Al Thamen se irá a la basura.

-Sigue fregando. Colma mi paciencia y terminaras incrustada en la pared. De fin que no tienes magia-sonrió victorioso.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¡Ah! ¡Una cucaracha!

Los hermanastros desviaron la mirada en la dirección señalada por la mujer que rápidamente cogió a Judal del cuello de la camisa.

-No soy una persona bondadosa, echa a perder mi acto y te mueres.

-Ja, como si fueran tan fáciles de manipular. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees poder engañarlos?

-El necesario para compensar mi crimen.

-Tu si que estas bien loca. No debieron sacarte del manicomio.

-Lugar al que deberían llevarte.

-No hay nada-se quejó la peli rosa.

-Supongo que le confundí con una mancha. Bien, vamos a comer, seguro tienen hambre.

Los dos menores asintieron, el otro se invitó solo.

Poco después llegaron los tres hermanos de la compañía, ayudando a poner la mesa.

-Es genial convivir en familia~ -el peli rosa.

Kouha y Kouen colocaron la vajilla mientras Kougyoku y Hakuryuu llevaban la comida. Una vez se colocaron todos en posición el pelirojo prestaba atención, demasiada al invitado.

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-El novio de la vieja.

El mayor arqueó una ceja.

-No me esperaba que nuestra madre tuviese pareja.

-¡Que asco!-los involucrados al unísono.

-¡No estoy ciego! Me refiero a Kougyoku.

Kouen suspiró de forma apenas perceptible. Vaya que le sorprende la manera en que se dirige a su hermana pero ha de ser algún tipo de código secreto. Los jóvenes y sus modas.

-En realidad vine porque tengo algo importante que decir-el ex sacerdote un tanto ansioso.

Kouha colocó los codos en la mesa para apoyar el mentón en las palmas y tener así una posición de lujo. Definitivamente no iba a perderse un evento tan emocionante. La joven por su parte removió al pecoso que le dirigió una mirada cansada.

-Judal-chan quiere decirles algo.

-¿Quién?-atontado.

-Mi novio.

Con ello murió la pereza de las próximas dos semanas. Espabiló y tomó asiento con propiedad.

-Bueno aquí voy-respiró hondo-quiero pedir su mano en matrimonio.

-¡Es muy pronto!-se quejó Hakuryuu alterado.

No se esperaba que la relación estuviese tan avanzada. Lo complicaría tanto como le fuera posible. Entiende que es una guerra perdida, pero no puede renunciar a ella sin pelear.

-¿Y eso qué? Estoy seguro de mis sentimientos por ella.

-Hay detalles en su personalidad que seguro no imaginas.

-Es obvio. ¿Quién en el mundo lo sabe todo de otra persona? No, incluso de uno mismo. Te aseguro que hay ocasiones en que te has sorprendido de tu actuar o pensamientos.

-Pues si, pero es distinto.

-¿Por qué? Yo me considero una extensión de mi prometida.

-Esas son solo palabras sin sentido.

-¿Tienes las pruebas para negarlo? ¿Acaso entiendes que tan fuerte o débil es nuestro vínculo?

-Pues no pero...Kouen-dono-pidiendo ayuda.

-No pienso oponerme.

-¡Están siendo irracionales!

-El amor lo es-el peli rosa-Piensas todo el tiempo en esa persona, al punto en que te olvidas del dolor propio, todo para verle feliz. Para que jamás pierda la sonrisa.

-Pareciera que sabes mucho-el oji celeste-¿Acaso te has enamorado?

-Ese es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba, ¿o no querido cuñado?

-Nah.

-Pero debes hacerla muy feliz. Si me entero que la has hecho llorar, así sea una vez. Ten por seguro que te sacaré las entrañas y las usaré como tapete de bienvenida.

-Tu y tus frases fuera de lugar. ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan sádico?

-Cuando no emitas más groserías.

-Caso perdido.

-Poniendo de lado los sentimientos-el pecoso-hay que ser realistas. Kougyoku proviene de una familia con gran poder adquisitivo. No permitiré que se vaya con alguien que no pueda costear el nivel de vida que merece.

-Mi familia no está detrás de ustedes, incluso puede que tengamos más dinero-sonrió confiado.

-¿Ah si?-Hakuryuu interesado-¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Jehoahaz Abraham.

-¿Los dueños de Alma Toran?-el peli rosa incrédulo.

-Así es.

-Vaya-Kouen-es una empresa con el doble de vienes que Balbad y Kou juntos.

-No me caso con Judal-chan por el dinero.

-Ni a mi me interesa heredar la compañía. Mejor que se la quede el enano. Tengo mis propios medios para mantenernos. No es por presumir. En realidad si, ¿para que mentir? Recibí una educación bastante decente. Acabaré la universidad y crearé mi propio imperio, y ella será quien lo dirija.

La oji fiusha se tensó. Suena tan parecida a la promesa que le hizo Sinbad.

-¿Seré una reina al lado del rey?

-Que tonta, más bien serías la emperatriz. Y no, yo soy tu servidor, tu magi.

-Mago-corrigió Hakuryuu.

-Wah, vaya que tienes talento para arruinar el momento.

-Aún así-Gyokuen-considero que hay más razones para negarnos que para dar nuestro consentimiento.

Si bien, su comentario parece destilar veneno, lo hizo con toda la intención de ayudar, para dar por zanjado el asunto, lo que fué comprendido por el chico de alma retorcida.

-No me dejan más opciones. O nos dan su bendición o la secuestro. Si, pueden decir que contrataran vigilancia o qué se yo. Pero puedo jurar que no hay poder humano o sobrenatural que me impida unir mi vida a la suya. No soy de los que temen arriesgar el pellejo para alcanzar sus objetivos. Me da igual sobre quien tenga que pasar o los métodos que tenga que utilizar. Incluso si me envían a prisión hallaré la manera de fugarme.

-¿Exactamente qué pasa por tu mente?-el pecoso.

-Oh creeme cuando digo que no quieres saber.

El discurso se detuvo por parte de todos los involucrados. Hakuryuu aún busca la manera de impedir esa unión. Pero debe admitir que su corazón se conmovió un poquito y nada más. Que tenga ganas de llorar no significa nada.

-Como dije-el hermano más grande-No me opongo. Mi familia ha sufrido demasiado, si son felices con eso me doy por bien servido. Me da igual que no tuvieras un centavo, para eso está la compañía. Siempre contarás con mi apoyo-a la chica.

-Niisama-conmovida.

-Tienes los recursos para sustentar tus palabras, también estoy de acuerdo-el de pecas.

-Son una linda pareja-Gyokuen-también les doy mi aprobación. Que sean tan felices como lo fuí con Hakutoku.

-Mamá...

-Será interesante ver quién mata a quién-Kouha.

Ya solo faltaba la opinión de uno.

-¿Hakuryuu-chan?

-Sigo pensando que están apresurando las cosas. Pero no importa cuantos argumentos les dé, terminarán por rechazarlos todos. Supongo que no me queda más que aceptar la derrota.

-Hakuryuu...chan...

Lleno de alegría, Judal cogió a su prometida en un abrazo, con tal ímpetu que incluso dieron algunas vueltas, Kougyoku prácticamente volaba en el aire, ya que le tenían alzada y sus pies no llegaban al suelo.

-¡¿Lo escuchaste vieja?! ¡Podemos casarnos!

-¡Soy tan feliz!

-¡Yo también!

Convivieron un rato más hasta que el chico tuvo que volver a su hogar. Una vez ahí su hermano se le pegó invadido por la curiosidad.

-¿Por qué andas de tan buen humor?-le interrogó este.

-Que te importa.

-¿Le has pedido matrimonio?

La incomodidad llegó al mayor. No podía restregar en la cara del otro su felicidad. Sobre todo porque está al tanto de que le ama. Pero no podrá ocultarlo por mucho. Aladdin siempre ha sido demasiado agudo para su corta edad.

-Algo así.

-No tienes porque ser considerado. Lo que yo sienta no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, aún si los involucra. Además soy feliz si ella lo es. Nunca la lastimes.

-No soy capaz.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que tenía que decir. ¿Y bien?

-Como eres fastidioso. Si, le pedí matrimonio.

-Ah Judal-kun, todo lo haces en el orden incorrecto. Uno hace el amor hasta la noche de bodas.

-¡¿Cómo lo...?!

-¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Era broma! Ya me indicaba algo extraño el rukh a tu alrededor el día que fui por ti pero...¡te juzgué mal! ¡Eres un pervertido!

-¡Eres la última persona de quien quiero escuchar algo así!

-¿Cómo lo tomó su familia? Porque les has dicho, ¿verdad?

-Se puede decir que bien a excepción de Hakuryuu, aún está enamorado de Kougyoku.

-Ya veo...¿Y Kouen-ojisan? ¿No intentó asesinarte?

-No.

-Supongo que en asuntos familiares es mucho más tolerante que de costumbre. Tienes muy buenos cuñados, en especial Kouha-kun.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Nada en particular.

« _-¿Para que decirle que también tiene un gran cariño por onesan? Estoy seguro de que para él no es más que un hermano excesivamente preocupado. Aún así se hizo a un lado, al igual que yo, guardó ese gran sentimiento en su pecho. Eres el hombre más afortunado de todos Judal-kun...creo que me siento un poco celoso.»_

-¿Le dirás a nuestros padres?

-Si, tengo planeado presentarla. Solo estoy esperando que se haga a la idea.

-Será mejor que no tardes mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque onesan podría darte una sorpresa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si, ¿a qué?-sonrió y giró hacia su habitación.

-¡Odio la extraña manera que tienes de hablar! ¡Si tienes algo que decir hazlo!

-No me gusta arruinar las sorpresas.

-¡Por eso te digo que no entiendo!

...

Han pasado dos días de que Judal le pidiera matrimonio. Ahora Kougyoku arregla su cabello con suma delicadeza, le han invitado a cenar en casa de los Jehoahaz Abraham. Sus manos tiemblan sin control y tiene un horrible nudo en el estómago que le provoca agruras.

« _-¿Qué haré si no me consideran digna de él? ¿Y si hay mejores prospectos? ¿Chicas más lindas y con más dinero? ¿Podrían separarnos? No quiero que su familia se rompa en pedazos por culpa mía. Pero no tengo idea de como son Sheba-san y Solomon-san porque nunca les conocí y me da pena preguntarle a Judal-chan. Aladdin-chan dice que son amables, pero son las palabras de un hijo adorado. No tengo nada que ver con ellos, no tienen porque tenerme consideración. No, aún si me prohibieran una relación con él buscaría la manera de permanecer a su lado. Ya le hice sufrir demasiado. Me prometí que si tenía la oportunidad solo le daría felicidad. Rendirme no es algo que esté en mis planes.»_

Finalizó, cogió su bolsa y salió de casa, una vez en el pórtico se encontró con su prometido montado en la motocicleta.

-Hola vieja.

-¿Qué no tendremos una cena en tu hogar?

-Si, solo pasé por ti. Me imaginaba que te esmerarias en tu apariencia y no quiero que el estúpido taxista se pase de listo. Así que vine por ti-extendió la mano galante-¿Nos vamos?

-Si-ruborizada.

Kougyoku subió a la parte trasera, pasó los brazos por la cintura del otro aferrándose, posando el rostro en la espalda, inspirando el delicioso aroma a durazno; curioso que siendo tan dulce tuviese un aire lleno de virilidad, se sonrojó.

-¿En que tonterías andas pensando vieja?

Articulo una vez se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Q-qué te hace pensar que lo son? Podría estar repasando la tarea del colegio.

-Lo dudo. Estas nerviosa.

-¿Lo sabes por el rukh?

-No exactamente. Es porque no dejas de moverte y restregarme tus pechos-turbado.

-¡Oh por...!

Se avergonzó de tal manera que escondió su rostro, poco le faltó para clavarse y ser uno con él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Si tan solo pudiera arrancarlas, no me provocarían tantos disgustos. Incluso a la hora de pelear, de vez en cuando estorban.

-No digas tonterías viejas. Sería la estupidez más grande de tu vida. Son hermosos.

-¿Eh?

Invadido por el pudor, el chico aceleró la marcha, saltándose un semáforo por ello.

-¡Por dios Judal-chan estaba en rojo!

-¡Es tu culpa por no prestar atención a lo que haces!

- _¡Al conductor de la motocicleta negra, haga el favor de orillarse!_ -desde una patrulla.

-Tchi. Agárrate vieja.

-¿Eh?

-No dejaré que me pongan una multa.

-¡¿Eh?!

El joven empleó la velocidad del transporte al máximo, de tal manera que a esa hora las luminarias en la calle parecían pequeños puntos que se perdían a la distancia. Por alguna misteriosa razón Kougyoku no estaba preocupada, era como si el mundo entero les perteneciera solo a ellos. Si había otros vehículos a su alrededor es algo que la peli rosa no advirtió. Como estar en una pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Un milagro producido por la magia. Pero todo sueño llega a su fin y este lo hizo cuando Judal se detuvo frente a una tienda.

-Mendigo policía obstinado. Al menos lo perdí. Nah, ni que la gente no se saltara algunos semáforos en la vida.

-Fué peligroso Judal-chan.

-Soy muy bueno conduciendo. Además te he dicho que siempre voy a protegerte. Con mi borg de ser necesario.

-¿Qué hay de la gente que pudimos herir?

-No me interesa-cogió su mano y la beso-cuando estas a mi lado olvido todo.

Vaya comentario más espantoso, pero por increíble que parezca le hizo sentir especial.

-Supongo que con tanto grito te dió sed. Iré a comprar algo.

El mayor entró al establecimiento. Ella se preguntó si era una de sus múltiples bromas hasta que advirtió la resequedad en la garganta. Su prometido no es el único que entra a una realidad alterna cuando están juntos. Volvió poco después y ofreció una botella con agua a la peli rosa que la bebió en cuestión de segundos, tirando un poco sobre su pecho, en la zona donde un discreto escote deja libre un poco de piel.

-No la desperdicies.

Se quejó el otro "molesto", le cogió de la cintura y dió una pronunciada y traviesa lamida a la zona, provocando que todos los colores se subieran al rostro de Kougyoku.

-Tranquila, nunca te podría en evidencia, pero debes ser más cuidadosa. Te he dicho una y otra vez que te amo. Es difícil para mi contenerme-la abrazó con "ternura salvaje"-no dejo de pensar en el hermoso cuerpo que tienes, sobre todo esto-poso la mano en el pecho ajeno.

-No cabe duda de que son hermanos. Así que solo te interesan mis senos.

-¡Claro que no tarada!

-¡Oye!

-Me refería a tu corazón.

-Oh~.

-¿Me pregunto si es correcto ser tan feliz? A veces me da miedo pensar que todo esto puede acabar de un momento al otro. Podría destruirse el mundo.

-Solo habría que ir a otro, no sería la primera vez. Este anillo-tocó con el índice de la mano izquierda la argolla-es un símbolo de unión eterna que...-su rostro se puso pálido-que...-tiró de él-¡Oh por dios no sale!

-Lo sé, lo diseñé con ese fin. ¿No lo habías notado?-puso cara de asco-¿Que no te lavas las manos?

-Claro que si, pero nunca me lo quito, me da miedo perderlo. ¡Eres un demonio!-se acercó con intención de golpearlo.

-No finjas demencia que siempre lo supiste, pero soy algo más...

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué?-furiosa.

El ex magi le tomó de las muñecas, uniendo sus labios en un sutil roce para luego sonreír.

-Tu esclavo, uno que solo trae destrucción.

-Eres un tonto.

Se besaron de nueva cuenta, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del sabor que el otro dejaba en sus papilas.

...

En la mansión de los Jehoahaz.

Aladdin y sus padres estaban a la mesa en espera de la feliz pareja.

-Ya se tardaron-la peli rosa-¿Y si les pasó algo? Debería llamarle a Judal al móvil.

-Podrías interrumpirlos-su marido-Recuerda el dicho: "Las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar".

-Tu y tus frases sacadas de libros-molesta.

-Estas más sensible que de costumbre, ¿acaso estas hormonal?

-¡SOLOMON!

Aladdin contempla en silencio la extraña convivencia de sus padres. Siempre le ha sorprendido el hecho de que puedan pasar de un beso a una discusión y viceversa. ¿Qué clase de acontecimientos unen a dos entes con personalidad diametralmente opuesta? Algunas veces le recuerdan a Kougyoku y Judal, aunque viéndolo más detalladamente, estos no son unas peritas en dulce.

« _-¿De quién heredé el carácter? No me parezco mucho a mis padres o mi abuelo. Quizá la abuela, es una lastima que nunca podré preguntar como era la de Alma Toran.»_

-Aladdin-la peli rosa-¿qué sucede? Te pusiste triste de repente.

-Ah, estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de sueño. Me la pase estudiando para un exámen.

-¿Todavía quieres alcanzar a tu hermano en la universidad?

-No. Parece que no era necesario. Me preocupé sin razón, no quiero que piense que soy un estorbo, es hora de permitirle respirar.

-Nah, nunca te consideré de esa manera enano estúpido.

-¿Judal...kun?

El trío les contempló con sorpresa. Ni les escucharon entrar. Por sus rostros el peli negro fué capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Para que vean que sus gritos no permiten oír nada. Si tuviéramos un vecino que escucha metal, tengan por seguro que es él quien nos demanda por el escándalo. En fin, ella es mi prometida, Ren Kougyoku.

-M-mucho gusto-ansiosa.

-Igualmente-el matrimonio.

-A este ya lo conoces, es el enano.

-¡Tengo nombre!

-Nah-le ignoró-ella es mi madre Sheba y mi padre Solomon.

El par también se ubicó en la mesa. Aladdin y su progenitora sirvieron la comida. Nerviosa la invitada apuñaló un filete y lo llevó a la boca, de inmediato sus mejillas adquirieron un intenso tono rosado.

-¡Vaya! Es increíble lo bien que sabe. Muchas felicidades Sheba-san.

-Muchas gracias, pero el plato fuerte es resultado de una colaboración de mis hijos.

-¿Saben cocinar?-fascinada.

-Si-el peli azul orgulloso.

-Enano mentiroso, lo único que hiciste fué freírlos. Si me quedaba estarían corriosos y aún tenía que ir por Kougyoku.

-¡No subestimes mi trabajo! ¡No sabes la gran cantidad de aceite que me brincó!-ofendido.

-Llorón.

Con un ágil movimiento el más joven le exprimió limón en un ojo.

-¡Con un carajo!-tomó una servilleta para dar alivio-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa por la cabeza?!

-Ahora dime que no duele.

-¡Te echaré aceite en la jeta y ya luego me dices!

-¡¿Estas loco?!

-¿Y bien?-el patriarca metiendo orden-Supongo que le has invitado por algún motivo en especial.

El peli negro pasó saliva nervioso y hasta del dolor se olvidó.

-La verdad es que...

-¡Quiero que me den la mano de Judal-chan!-gritó su pareja con el tono más agudo que pudo emitir.

Todos le observaron desconcertados.

-Si, bueno es que yo...-se sonrojó-lo quiero mucho. No puedo imaginar un futuro sin él.

-Si es lo que quieres, no tengo problemas-la mujer con expresión maniática.

Se acercó a su hijo, le tomó de la muñeca y a no ser porque le evadió le clava el cuchillo.

-¡¿Estas ebria?!

-Solo le doy lo que quiere.

-¡No es así señora!-realizó ademanes violentos-En realidad me refiero a que me permita ser la prometida de su hijo.

-Ah-volviendo a la actitud de siempre.

Los dos ex magi, sudaban frío. Como si no fueran conocedores de la personalidad un tanto retorcida de la mujer. Vaya que cuando le sacan de sus casillas se pone peligrosa como ella sola. La reina de Alma Toran era igual. Judal y Aladdin fueron testigos de las veces que perdió la cabeza haciéndoles dudar seriamente de su cordura. Para ninguno es un secreto que esta murió por proteger a su hijo. Si no hubiese estado embarazada, ¿las cosas hubiesen terminado igual?

Los presentes guardaron silencio algunos segundos, cuando Solomon se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención.

-Siempre he creído que el amor es algo que existe en todas y cada una de las especies. Es un gran vinculo que permite el entendimiento. Si son felices con ello no tengo porque negarme. Tienen mi aprobación.

-La mía también-Aladdin-aunque aún si no la diera Judal haría lo que le venga en gana-sonrió.

-Te llevas a mi bebé-la mujer-no tengo intención de obligarle a permanecer a mi lado. Pero si lo haces llorar, te buscaré y haré que te arrepientas de haberlo lastimado. No es una amenaza, es una advertencia.

No, pues si que da miedo.

-¡Jamás!-la ex príncesa valerosa-¡Soy la primera que desearía lanzarse por la ventana en caso de ocurrir algo así!

La otra le sonrió.

-Entonces mucha suerte chicos. Que sean tan felices como Solomon y yo.

-¿En verdad lo somos?-el aludido arqueó una ceja.

-¡Deja de molestar!-lanzó un vaso que el otro esquivó con elegancia y una gran sonrisa.

« _-Son tan raros.»_

Pensamiento de los espectadores.

Una vez reposaron la comida pasaron el rato con varios juegos de habilidad, donde los tres más jóvenes casi se mataron entre ellos por su alto grado de competitividad, o más bien Aladdin fué el único ingenuo que no pudo escapar a tiempo y fué arrastrado a la tortura que los otros dos ejercían sobre su persona.

-Ya es algo tarde-dijo el pequeño de ojos zafiro con cierto deje de tristeza-Tan bien que la pasamos.

-Tienes razón Aladdin-chan, pero supongo que es hora de ir a casa.

-Te llevaré-el patriarca.

-Lo haré yo-Judal-es responsabilidad mía que está príncesa llegue sana y a salvo a su palacio.

La jovencita se ruborizó.

-Está bien, vayan con cuidado.

El par asintió para luego salir inmediatamente.

...

El paseo fué ameno pero demasiado breve para el gusto de ambos. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la mansión de los Ren.

-Tu familia es maravillosa-la de ojos cereza que bajaba del vehículo.

-Si. Tuve mucha suerte al nacer en ese grupo de desquiciados. Solo ellos soportarían al monstruo que soy. Hay sangre de mucha gente es mis manos.

-No lo eres.

-No negaré la realidad. Cometí muchos errores e incontables crímenes pero hay una sola cosa que hice bien y de la cual no me arrepiento, enamorarme de ti.

-Oh~.

Se abrazaron con cariño y un poco de lujuria, cuando el móvil de Kougyoku sonó matando el momento.

-Vaya que algunas personas pueden se inoportunas-el novio.

Ella asintió pero cogió el celular, bien podría ser algo importante. De inmediato se puso pálida llamado la atención contraria.

-¿Es algún extorcionador? Dime y le parto la cara.

-N-no.

-¿Eh?-confundido.

Sin poder emitir una sola palabra la chica mostró el mensaje. La sangre de Judal hirvió como nunca antes.

 _ **«-Te convenceré de pasar a mi lado toda la eternidad. Te ama tu rey Sinbad.»**_

No tiene suficiente con haberlos separado una vez, sino que parece desear la revancha.

-Maldito idiota. Ya me imaginaba que no podía confiar en él.

-J-Judal-chan...

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo obtuvo mi número? Nunca se lo di...

¿Acaso le ha estado vigilando? ¿Y de ser así, desde cuándo?

Una llamada entró justo después, el dedo tembloroso de la joven apenas si fué capaz de atinar al botón indicado.

« _-¿Bueno?»_ -al otro lado.

 _«-¿Alibaba-chan?»_

 _«-K-Kougyoku...lo siento. No debí confiar en él.»_

 _«-¿D-de que hablas?»_

 _«-Sinbad-san dijo que quería revisar algunos documentos y...no tengo idea de como lo hizo pero...»_

 _«-¡¿Qué?!»_

 _«-Robó todas las acciones de la compañía Kou...»_

 _ **«-Te convenceré de pasar a mi lado toda la eternidad.»**_

Ella cayó de rodillas llevando las manos al rostro por lo que su teléfono se hizo pedazos al estrellarse.

-No...puede...ser...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer! Nos vemos la próxima! :) Los amo!**


	27. No quiero ser un malagradecido pero

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27 No quiero ser un malagradecido pero...**

 **.**

-No...puede...ser...

Judal quedó pasmado. Un segundo tenía a su prometida con la más bella sonrisa del mundo y al otro estaba llorando, de rodillas y con el móvil convertido en poco menos que despojos. Él se inclinó para tomarle de los hombros.

-¡Vieja!-pero no respondió-¡Con un demonio vieja!

Le cogió de las muñecas para mirar su rostro. Las mejillas de Kougyoku estaban coloradas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no dejaban de correr, su boca temblaba o curvaba alternadamente queriendo decir algo, pero los sonidos se quedaron atorados en la garganta. Él bufó molesto y empleó un hechizo para reparar el celular. De ella no obtendrá respuesta, lo hará de quien le habló. Una vez lo tuvo en su mano como nuevo, marcó el número, pero la peli rosa le miró preocupada negando repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo-ella prácticamente clavó las uñas en el antebrazo masculino, necesitaba aferrarse a algo.

« _-¿Bueno?»_

-¿Unicornio? ¿Qué carajo le has dicho a la vieja?

 _«-Ah...yo...uh...»_

-Sigue haciéndome perder el tiempo y paciencia y mañana te juro que amaneces con una lanza de hielo en el pecho.

« _-Lo harás de todos modos...»_

-Deja los rodeos, al punto.

« _-Sinbad-san...me pidió...no sé como ocurrió pero...se hizo con todas las acciones de Kou.»_

-¿Es todo?

« _-¡¿Cómo que todo?! ¡¿Tan siquiera entiendes...?!»_

-Perfectamente, a diferencia de cierto idiota con cuerno mi cerebro funciona correctamente. Te ahogas en un vaso con agua. Que no se te olvide que hablas con un mago de la creación. Tengo todo bajo control.

« _-¿Estas seguro?»_

-De esa y muchas más cosas.

« _-¿Cómo cuál?»_

-Bueno, te adviertí sobre lastimar al enano o la vieja. No me interesa saber cómo pero estoy seguro de que fué tu culpa. Yo que tú estaría prevenido porque me voy a vengar.

« _-¡Pero...!»_

Finalizó la llamada, apagó el aparato y lo entregó a la dueña aún consternada.

-Saldremos de esta.

-No entiendes Judal...chan...ese sujeto...tiene el patrimonio de mi familia en sus manos, el destino de todos los empleados. Y dijo que no descansaria hasta que aceptara sus sentimientos...puede obligarme a casar con él.

-¿Qué tanto confias en mi?

-¿Es otro de tus juegos?

-Lo digo muy enserio.

-Eres el chico del que estoy...enamorada. La pregunta no tiene razón de ser.

-Entonces llama a ese sujeto, dile que lo veras mañana en Sindria.

-¡Pero es entregarme directo a su trampa!

-Juro que no habrá consecuencias-sonrió de lado-al menos para nosotros.

-¡Oh Judal-chan!-se lanzó a sus brazos.

Él la tomó del mentón y se quedó a centímetros de besarle cuando la luz del pórtico les interrumpió, acto seguido se abrió la puerta.

-¿Quieren ser menos escandalosos?-Hakuryuu-Hay gente que quiere dormir.

-Envidioso-el de orbes arándano.

-Los voy a fastidiar tanto como pueda.

-Inmaduro.

-Exhibicionista.

-Sabes que también le insultas a ella con ese comentario, ¿cierto?

-A Kougyoku-dono no la metas. Tu le obligas a...

-¡Hola cuñado! Hermana-Kouha que cubría la boca del oji zafiro-No le hagan caso, solo está cansado. Bueno, con su permiso nos retiramos.

El peli rosa se lo llevó a la fuerza, y si bien la víctima quiso protestar se detuvo en cuanto se dió cuenta de que le tenía amenazado con algo y siendo ese sicopata igual y era un cuchillo. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que era una zanahoria? Pronto se perdieron de vista.

-Ni porque es otro mundo ese par se comporta normal.

-Por eso los quiero mucho.

-Y por ese tipo de comentarios irresponsables todos te desean Ren Kougyoku.

-¡Um!-se sonrojó y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo. En cuanto al rey idiota mañana mismo te deja tranquila.

-No lo vas a matar, ¿o si?

-Los magos de la creación no destruimos. ¿Contenta?

-Siempre llegas a salvarme.

-Es lo justo. Tu hiciste lo mismo por mi alma el día que te conocí mensa.

-Eres un tonto.

Sonrieron y se dieron un tenue pero sentimental beso de despedida.

-Nos vemos vieja.

-Que descanses Ju...amor.

Está vez el ruborizado fué él, pero como siempre lejos de avergonzarse sonrió. Ese muchacho es el cinismo en persona. Subió a su vehículo y cada quien continuó con lo suyo.

...

Kougyoku espera en la recepción de Sindria. Al final no fué capaz de llamar, no le quedaba más que esperar que el presidente quisiera verla.

-Sin le está esperando.

El albino que le guiaba a la oficina de este y que por cierto tuvo la impresión de que le miró con desagrado, quizá no estaba muy contenta por estar ahí. El de ojos esmeralda tocó la puerta.

-Adelante-el de cabello púrpura.

-Ren Kougyoku quiere hablar con usted.

-Gracias Jafar. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

-¿Estarás bien?

-Dudo que la señorita quiera matarme, ¿verdad?

Le sonrió pero la mencionada bajó el rostro esquivando la mirada.

Una vez el albino cerró, Sinbad le tomó de los hombros pero le soltó en cuanto la jovencita comenzó a temblar.

-Toma asiento por favor-dijo él.

-A-así estoy bien.

-No quiero que malinterpretes mis acciones. Lo último que deseo es lastimarte.

-¿Entonces...qué buscas?

-Una oportunidad. No te pido que dejes a Judal, ten una cita conmigo. Si no la pasas bien, dejaré de insistir.

-¿Y...si no quiero?

-No quiero obligarte, pero estoy seguro de que estas al tanto de que poseo las acciones de los Ren.

-¿Por eso se lo dijiste a Alibaba-chan?

-¿Sabes? Desde que fundé la compañía puse mucho interés en la de tu familia. Creí que deseaba apropiarme de todo. Pero justo ayer, cuando me dijiste que fuera tan solo un hombre me di cuenta. No quería destruirla, quería protegerla. Noches en vela-rascó su nuca nervioso-aunque más bien eran Jafar y Drakon los que no dormían. Me metí en tantos problemas y negocios turbios siempre con intención de quitarles enemigos peligrosos. Más de una vez intentaron asesinarme por ello. No entendía porque me arriesgaba tanto. Poder, me repetí una y otra vez. Culpabilidad, por acabar con tu vida pero finalmente lo sé. Me enamoré, demasiado tarde...le tienes a él, pero quiero una oportunidad, Judal no ha luchado tanto como yo, entre las sombras.

-No sabes nada de él.

-Ni tu de mi, no te he contado todo.

-¿Estas seguro de que es amor y no un capricho?

-¿Te parece que una vida esclavizado a ti lo sea?

Ella le observó con seriedad.

-¿Me lo estas echando en cara?

-¿Por qué todo lo hago te parece mal? Judal asesinó a mucha gente y a ti parece no importarte. No quiero que arruines tu vida con un monstruo. Puedo ofrecer más de lo que puedes imaginar, más que él.

-El amor no es una competencia.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Me vuelve loco tu negativa!

-¿Tan acostumbrado estas a tus zorras?-sonrió de lado.

-¿Eh?

-No creerás que dejaría venir a la vieja, ¿o si?

-¡¿Judal?!

Este retiró el hechizo de luz que cubre su cuerpo. En efecto se trata del magi.

-¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme?-indignado.

-No eres el más indicado para decirlo. ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza? "No quiero obligarte" como no. Si en realidad fuese tu intención no habrías hecho tantas estupideces. Pero las acciones de Kou, ¿enserio? Todo tiene un límite, y tu has llegado al mío.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Asesinarte.

-No te atreverías.

-Bueno, le dije a Kougyoku que soy un mago de la creación, que estos no destruyen y no mentí, pero ya he caído en la depravación. Estoy seguro de que aún recuerdas lo que ocurrió en la fundación.

-¡Cállate! ¡Aún no te perdono!

-Lo sé y me vale, yo tampoco el que hayas asesinado a Kougyoku.

-Nunca podremos entendernos. Anda, acaba conmigo, sin contenedores no soy rival, pero ella sabrá que eres un monstruo sediento de sangre.

-No ensuciaria mis manos contigo.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Momento, dije las mías, no las tuyas.

-¿Eh?

-No pueden responsabilizarme de un suicidio, ¿o si?

-No tienes manera de orillarme a algo así. No existe amenaza o chantaje que quebrante mi espíritu.

-Oh~ parece que olvidas un gran detalle. Soy amado por el rukh, mi gran aliado. El que incluso me llevó a otro mundo.

-¿Acaso tu lo creaste?

-Nah, no soy como el cuatro ojos acosa enanos.

-¿Ugo?-se encogió de hombros.

-Ya tengo mucho tratando de hacerme cargo de mi vida como para cargar con otros.

 _«_ - _Judal-chan nunca intentó abarcar más de lo correspondiente a su papel de magi.»_

-¿Eres consiente de que torciste las leyes del universo por un capricho?

-¿Y? Por favor rey idiota. Quitémonos las máscaras. Tu y yo somos basura que no merece a la príncesa. Y no sé qué rayos vió en mi pero me niego a defraudarla. No temo realizar otra barbarie si eso asegura que ella será feliz.

-¿Qué no tienes corazón?

-Dije que no temo, no que no sentiría remordimientos.

-Oh, "te sacrificarías" por ella con tal de que se sienta en deuda.

-No tiene porque enterarse de las cosas, ya sufrió demasiado.

-No confío en tu nueva actitud madura.

-No eres tu quien me interesa. Y ya me cansé de dar explicaciones.

-Y qué...¿eh?

Sinbad movía las piernas en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Qué hiciste?-le miró con rabia.

-Fué una suerte absorber los conocimientos del viejo de Magnostad. Aprendí muy buenos trucos. ¿Aún recuerdas a Zepar? Oh, estoy seguro de que si. Es una variación de su habilidad. Continuas en pleno uso de tus facultades, pero tu cuerpo se mueve a mi voluntad.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Tienes un ventanal enorme, ¿en que piso estamos?

-Es grotesco incluso para ti.

-¿A quién quieres convencer? Eres consiente de que hice cosas peores.

Le obligó a caminar hasta ahí para luego abrirlo. Un sudor frío recorrió la espina del mayor, sobre todo porque le hizo recorrer la orilla balanceadose temerariamente. Sin embargo Judal jamás le obligó a guardar silencio, ¿acaso un descuido? ¿O le permitía pedir ayuda?

-¿Quieres que suplique piedad?

-No me parece mala idea.

-Así que lo único que buscas es humillarme.

-¿Para qué? Si solo lo haces de maravilla.

-Imbécil.

-Creo que hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos. Y por eso este es el adiós. ¿Últimas palabras?

-No me arrepiento. Quizá no hice las cosas correctamente. Pero amarla salvó mi alma, aún si pierdo la vida valió la pena.

-Je.

Sinbad saltó por la ventana. Cerró los ojos. No quería ver el piso cada vez más cerca, prefería gastar el tiempo de manera más productiva, recordando a la mujer que robó su corazón con tan dulce sonrisa.

« _-Y pensar que sentiría algo tan profundo por ella. La verdad es que nunca tuve la intención de atarla a mi. Solo quiero que perdone todos mis pecados, quería deshacerme del gran peso en mi pecho. Si Judal le hace feliz, pues ya ni modo. Odio admitirlo pero hacen buena pareja. No debí ser tan patán. Si vuelvo a nacer al menos quiero ser su amigo. Que seas feliz pequeña y valiente príncesa. Al final...en verdad te amo.»_

-¡Ungh!

La queja que emitió al estrellarse en los mosaicos...abrió los ojos...¿de su oficina?

-¿Qué significa esto?-furioso.

-Soy un magi, ¿lo recuerdas? El estúpido magoi a tu alrededor me indica que tus sentimentos por la vieja son auténticos.

-Claro que lo son. ¿Qué con eso?

-No ser correspondido me parece suficiente castigo.

-Has cambiado.

-Ni me digas, me eché a perder por su culpa.

-Así que me das otra oportunidad para vivir.

-Yo no, ella. Si maduré puede que tu también. Lo que hagas de ahora en adelante está en ti. Eso si, como la vuelvas a cortejar, asustar, amenazar o qué sé yo. Te castro. No te quiero cerca porque te odio.

El peli negro creó un círculo mágico de transporte.

-Ah, con respecto a las acciones de Kou, han vuelto a los Ren. Al igual que el cuarenta por ciento de las de Sindria. Ahora son tus socios. Je.

-¡Judal!

-¿Yo qué? El enano metiche que se entera de todo. Lo hiciste enojar. Yo que tu lo evitaba por el resto de mi vida.

Y sin más se marchó. Sinbad se giró hasta quedar recostado boca arriba, admirando el techo. La mujer que ama no le corresponde, ha perdido gran parte de la empresa que le significó un esfuerzo de años, y para variar Jafar le matará cuando se entere. Ah si, y Alma Toran es de temer con ese par de hermanos y ni se diga de los padres, y sin embargo jamás se sintió más ligero.

-El amor te vuelve estúpido...¿quién de todos nosotros lo es más?

Cerró los ojos y perdió el sentido. Puede que no lo lanzara de más de treinta pisos pero de que se dió un gran golpe es un hecho.

...

En casa de los Jehoahaz.

Aladdin y Kougyoku esperaban en la sala, en silencio cuando llegó el peli negro.

-Fué mala idea ir disfrazado de onesan. ¿Sinbad-ojisan te hizo el a...? ¡Ungh!

El pobre peli azulino que fué a parar al suelo por un potente golpe en el estómago cortesía de su hermano.

-¡Eres un cerdo enano! ¡¿Qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa?!

-¿Cómo te fué Judal-chan?-preocupada tomándole del rostro.

-Me sigo preguntando, ¿qué tienes Ren Kougyoku que a todos nos vuelves locos? El también ha cambiado. No es la basura que solía ser.

-¿Eso quiere decir...?-ilusionada.

-Que no hay problema.

-¡Muchas gracias Judal-chan, Aladdin-chan!

-Un ungh placer-aún adolorido.

-Oye, que fui yo el que se arriesgó más.

-Eres mi príncipe en el corcel blanco.

-A menos que me monte en el unicornio no lo creo.

-¡No molestes a Alibaba-kun!-recuperado y molesto.

-¿Cómo sabes que hablo de él? ¿Ves? Hasta tu lo piensas.

-Ah...

-Como sea. No soy un príncipe, soy tu magi mi emperatriz-besó su mano.

La chica se sonrojó y Aladdin se puso de pie para darles privacidad.

-¿A dónde vas enano?

-Tengo tarea.

-Mentiroso. Mejor veamos una película juntos.

-Aprovechen que...

-¡Es una buena idea!-la peli rosa que tomaba su mano con ahínco.

-¿Están seguros? Siento que estoy de más.

-Que estúpido. Eres de la familia, ¿o no?

-¿Y cuáles compraste?-contento.

-Puras de terror y tripas, me las prestó Kouha.

-¡Judal-kun!/¡Judal-chan!

-Je.

El pasatiempo favorito del ex oráculo, definitivamente la familia que jamás tuvo.

...

Un par de semanas más tarde.

Kougyoku va en compañía de Alibaba y Aladdin a casa de este último para un trabajo en equipo. Aguardan tranquilamente en la esquina a que el semáforo se ponga en verde cuando una motocicleta se salió de control. El conductor cayó en unos arbustos sin hacerse daño, pero el vehículo fué justo en dirección al trío, específicamente a la chica. Alibaba reaccionó por instinto y la empujó lejos, por lo cual ella se raspó una rodilla, en cuanto a él.

-¡Alibaba-kun!

El rubio yacía sobre el pavimento boca abajo. El par se acercó aterrado temiendo lo peor.

-Ay ay ay...

Comenzó a retorcerse este para luego sentarse y llevar la mano a la cabeza.

-¡Eso fué estúpido!-le regañó la chica que ocultaba sin éxito el llanto-¿Qué haré si algo te pasa?

-Lo siento-frotó la espalda femenina para dar consuelo-se que fué egoísta pero no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos si la chica que amo está en peligro.

-Siempre haces lo mismo.

¿Cuántas veces Alibaba terminó herido por evitarle el dolor a Kougyoku? Siendo su amigo de la infancia, muchas, con la torpeza de la príncesa, demasiadas.

Estuvieron en esa posición quince minutos, hasta que ella dejó de llorar y alzó el rostro.

-Gracias...¡oh por dios! ¡Tienes una cortada en la frente y está sagrando!

-Estaré bien.

-¡Claro que no! Espera aquí, voy por alcohol y unas vendas. Cuídalo Aladdin-chan.

Escapó a toda prisa.

-Pero puedo curarle con mi magia-el peli azulino que no fué escuchado por su compañera.

-Será mejor que cures esa mano-Alibaba.

-Te diste cuenta.

-Si, no fui en único que intentó protegerla.

-Fué tan rápido que entré en pánico. Lo lamento, debí usar mi borg.

-El amor nos vuelve algo lentos.

-Tu siempre lo has sido.

-No molestes-sonrió-mejor enséñame...¡Oh por...te rompiste la muñeca! ¡Judal me va a matar! Aún no me recupero de esa caída por las escaleras, cuando congeló el pasillo de mi casa.

-Y di que no llegó más lejos. En verdad lo hiciste enojar con lo de Sinbad-ojisan.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Somos un asco Aladdin, mira que enamorarnos de la misma chica.

-Somos amigos después de todo.

-Supongo.

-¿Crees que mueras virgen?

-¡Oye!

Kougyoku llegó poco después, para entonces el hijo de Solomon ya había curado ambas heridas, pero ella insistió en desinfectar la de Alibaba que minimizó el asunto. Y así los tres se dirigieron a su destino. Los dos muchachos con ese enorme sentimiento en el corazón que prefieren atesorar. Porque serán los guardianes de una príncesa aunque esta no se entere nunca.

...

Días después en un parque.

Judal y su prometida estaban de picnic bajo un árbol de durazno. O más bien él que yace dormido en el regazo femenino. Ella desliza los dedos por el suave cabello color de la noche.

-Judal-chan...

-¿Si?

-Sabes que me encanta estar a tu lado cada que tenemos oportunidad, ¿cierto?

-Si, a mi también.

-Mmm...

Este le miró sin moverse.

-¿Qué ocurre vieja?

-¿Por qué todos están aquí?

-¡Ja ja ja cuidado con la pelota Alibaba-kun!

-¿Con la qué...? ¡Ungh!

-¡Ya la sacaste volando!-Kassim.

-¡Yo voy por ella!-Mariam.

-Lo haré yo-Hakuryuu.

-¡Mejor hagamos una competencia~!-Kouha.

-Tengan cuidado mis pequeños-Gyokuen.

Y demás metiches. El oji arándano gruñó molesto y les dió la espalda.

-Ni me digas. ¿Qué rayos les pasa? Una cosa es que disfrute de los momentos en familia y otra que no nos dejen ni a sol ni a sombra. Por eso no hemos podido portarnos mal.

Ella se ruborizó, pronto sintió la mano de su pareja tocar su mejilla y el pulgar de este recorrer sus labios.

-Son tan lindos, y decir que ni un beso puedo darte, al menos no sin que uno de estos idiotas interrumpa.

-Al menos Sinbad-san no volvió a molestar. Me parece increíble que le hayas convencido con solo palabras. Supongo que lo juzgue mal.

Oh si, ni loco le contaba que enserio pretendía que se tirara por la ventana. Aún lo vigilia por si las dudas, pero parece haber desistido con la "conquista". Ahora más bien pelea contra otras compañías por un mejor puesto en el mercado, y es la manera que tiene el comerciante de poner todas las miradas en ellos y así brindar de completa libertad a Kou...a su príncesa.

¿Por qué todos se la pasan pegados al par? Porque si bien no tienen intenciones de destruir la relación desean que sus vidas tengan algún beneficio para el ser amado. Como un gran escudo forjado de compañerismo para una sola y especial mujer. Bueno, algunos como Kassim están preocupados por su "hermano", Gyokuen por su hijo, Kouen y Koumei por el peli rosa, Sheba y Solomon por Aladdin, porque ese tipo de sentimientos son notados por la gente cercana. De esa manera es como se ha formado el "Harem" de Kougyoku. Y aunque no lo parezca, el presidente de Sindria la espía, es decir vigila cada que tiene oportunidad, incluso Jafar se ha sumado a la tarea con tal de borrar el semblante nostálgico que siempre tiene.

-Es muy lindo pasar tiempo de calidad con los amigos-ella-aunque me gustaría que de vez en cuando nos dieran privacidad.

-¿Y si les lanzo un rayo? La mayoría pensara que es culpa del clima.

-La última vez casi le diste a Alibaba-chan.

-Fué un accidente.

-¿Seguro?

-No tengo por que mentir. Su estúpido cuerno sirve de pararayos.

-Que cruel-rió ligeramente.

-Si te estas burlando.

-Es gracioso como le encuentras defectos a todos. Debo admitir que para eso hace falta mucha imaginación.

-Solo tu eres casi perfecta.

-¿Casi?

-Porque estas vieja.

-¿Sabes que entre más empleas una palabra pierde efecto?

-Que bueno, comenzaba a aburrirme. Desde hoy serás gorda.

-¡Judal-chan!-furiosa.

-¿Ves?-sonrió-siempre encontraré la forma de hacerte enojar.

Tomó asiento y delineó el rostro ajeno.

-Me gusta el intenso color en tus mejillas, que adquieren una calidez impresionante, sensual, hipnotizante.

Los orbes arándano se perdieron en ella, turbandola. La pupila de Judal se contrajo diabólicamente, sin duda es algo perverso lo que pasa por su mente. Aunque por ahora no tiene más que conformarse con un beso. Se acerca lentamente y suspira sobre la boca femenina, provocado lo mismo en ella. Solo milímetros les separan y cuando por fin tiene a su alcance el objetivo. Un pelotaso le da de lleno en la cabeza. Cierra los ojos, respira hondo e intenta tranquilizarse. Como le dijo a Sinbad, el amor por Kougyoku le ha cambiado, le ha hecho madurar, pero...¡No hace milagros! Se para furioso y coge el balón...de fut ball americano.

-¿Quién fué?-con aspecto psicopata.

-Lo lamento Judal-dono, no fué mi intención-con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Bruja...

-Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre, ¿Y qué quieres?

-Hoy te quedarás sin hijo.

-Oh.

En un rápido movimiento ella secuestró a Aladdin.

-Y tu sin hermano.

El mencionado tembló inmovilizado.

-J-Judal...kun...ayúdame.

Fué entonces que la oji zafiro tuvo que evadir un puñetazo al rostro.

-Con mi hijo si que no-Sheba.

Solomon les miraba sentado de lo más entretenido.

-¿No piensas detenerlas?-Kouen.

-¿Para qué? Es interesante.

Se inició una batalla campal, que con el pasar de los minutos se convirtió en juego, uno algo sádico y retorcido que dejó como consecuencia algunas costillas rotas, cabello arrancado, trasero inflamado, ojo morado, ropa prácticamente destrozada y ese...solo fué Alibaba. Y sin embargo pocas veces se han visto sonrisas más hermosas. A excepción del ex sacerdote que está algo cansado de no tener ni un segundo de tranquilidad con su amada, ya no digamos para hacer el amor, ni platicar les dejan con tanto escándalo.

...

En el colegio.

Kougyoku se dirige a la biblioteca cuando se topa con Aladdin que venía de la dirección.

-Hola onesan-sonrió.

-Hola-devolvió el gesto.

-¿Tienes un momento?

-¿Uh? Claro.

Fueron a un salón vacío, el corazón de ella trabaja a máxima capacidad, nunca le vió tan serio, ¿acaso algo le molesta?

-¿Has hablado de la boda con mi hermano?

-No. Estamos demasiado ocupados con el colegio y...cosas por el estilo.

« _-La verdad es complicado arreglar ese asunto cuando no tenemos un solo instante de paz.»_

-Ya veo.

-Pareciera que tienes algún interés en particular.

-No en realidad, pero pensaba que sería bueno que lo hicieran, o por lo menos mientras aún te quede el vestido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Eh? ¿Es posible que no lo hayas notado?

-¿Qué?-nerviosa.

El peli azulino le sonrió con increíble dulzura y tocó con suavidad su vientre haciéndola sonrojar.

-Estas engordando onesan.

-¡Eres un patán!

Cogió un libro y lo arrojó en dirección al joven que se dió mágicamente a la fuga. En su lugar atinó a un compañero que luego de ello se fué derechito al piso, inconsciente.

-¡Que horrible carácter tienen los Jehoahaz Abraham!

Ni el padre se salva de semejante declaración, aunque todos le caen muy bien e incluso se enamoró sin remedio de uno. Aprovechando que no había intrusos, a excepción del que toma una siesta, alzó su blusa y contempló curiosa su abdomen, tan plano como siempre, ni un gordo fuera de lugar.

-Aladdin solo quiere molestar.

¿Acaso le crea algún tipo de inseguridad? ¿Con qué fin? Quizá practica con la cuñada sus métodos de conquista, siendo el caso está perdido.

...

La situación no cambió ni un poco los próximos dos meses y medio. Es más, incluso empeoró. Si Judal llamaba a los Ren, tenía que escuchar un sermón de media hora por parte casi siempre de Hakuryuu que recalcaba las acciones que no deben ejecutarse en presencia de una señorita. Cuando ella lo hacia al hogar de los Jehoahaz le ocurría algo similar con Sheba o Aladdin que a últimas fechas le dió por bromear sobre su apariencia o hacia preguntas extrañas de las que no entendía la finalidad. Las pocas citas que tenían, normalmente tenían un chaperon. Casi siempre Gyokuen, Kouha o Alibaba. Que temían Judal se pasara de listo con la inocente dama.

Como es de esperar, la paciencia del sol negro se esfumó.

Hoy platicaba con la peli rosa frente a su casa para enseñarle algunas películas que quería ver con ella, cuando Kouha y Hakuryuu se unieron a la conversación. El peli negro les lanzó las cosas a ellos y se retiró en silencio completamente iracundo.

La ex conquistadora le envió mensajes al móvil y llamó en reiteradas ocasiones pero este no le respondió. Nunca había ocurrido algo similar. No tuvo apetito y por la noche se retiró a su habitación, se tiro en el lecho boca arriba mirando el foco, ahora apagado. La lágrimas escaparon por montones y su corazón se comprimió violentamente.

« _-Han ocurrido tantas cosas. Él luchó tanto por lo nuestro...y...¿se va a rendir por algo así?»_

Escuchó un tenue ruido proveniente de la ventana, giró el rostro para encontrar a su prometido del otro lado.

« _-¡Judal-chan!»_

Se levantó rápidamente y la abrió, pero este se quedó ahí mismo, sin decir nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A esta hora?

-Aprecio a nuestras familias y en verdad me divierto. Pero al menos a mi, ya me tienen harto. Podría hablar con ellos pero no quiero ser un malagradecido. Por eso...

-¿Por...eso...?

El mayor sonrió de lado y acercó para susurrar en el oído contrario.

-Está secuestrada señorita...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! :)**

 **Anónimo.-Antes que nada, perdón! No te respondí el mensaje la vez pasada porque creí que no tenía rw, en serio perdón! Agradezco muchísimo que le dieras la oportunidad a mi historia cuando más bien lees yaoi, en verdad gracias. Oh gracias por leer todos mis fics, y más porque luego hago cada pareja tan rara, tengo gustos extraños XD. Oh pues no sé si me lean o comenten menos que a otros autores, pero bueno, yo en realidad no escribo por competir, para mi todos somos compañeros, amigos (lectores y escritores) yo todo lo que hago, lo hago con amor y dedicación, si al menos una persona es feliz con ello, yo también, pero muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Seguiré echándole tantas ganas como hasta ahora! Lo prometo :) cuídate mucho y gracias por tomarte el tiempo cuando es tan complicado para ti hacerlo, yo también leo desde el móvil ;~;.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer! Nos vemos la próxima! Por cierto, no estoy muy segura, quien me conoce sabe que soy un asco para calcular, pero me parece que esta historia ya casi llega al final! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :).**


	28. Se armará de valor que buena falta

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 28 Se armará de valor que buena falta le hará.**

 **.**

-Está secuestrada señorita-emitió el mayor con gran sensualidad para alejarse y contemplar la expresión ajena.

El rostro de Kougyoku está encendido del más brillante carmin y descompuesto en una mueca imposible de leer.

-¿Y bien? Me parece que es la solución perfecta, ¿qué piensas vieja? ¡Ey!

Exclamó el muchacho al verse obligado a evadir una bofetada, la sujetó de las muñecas. Su novia no parece ni un poco feliz, si tuviese que adivinar diría que es todo lo contrario puesto que respira agitadamente y contrae la mandibula en una actitud poco femenina pero común en ella.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Creí que me conocías mejor. Tengo gran apego a mi familia, los aprecio y debo demasiado como para fugarme de buenas a primeras y solo porque se te da la gana. Creí que habías madurado y que entendías mejor a los demás.

-¿Es enserio? Dejaras ir una oportunidad solo porque te sientes obligada.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Lo es desde que eres mi prometida.

-No te convierte en mi dueño.

-Oh claro que si. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tu eres mía y yo tuyo.

-No voy a cruzarme de brazos si tienes intención de forzarme.

El le tomó con suavidad del mentón, acción que contrasta con la hostil mirada que le dirige después. Justo la que ponía cuando estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien.

-No soy de imponer mis deseos. Tu más que nadie sabe lo que me hizo la organización.

-¿Entonces qué...?

-Estoy harto de ver que mi valiente príncesa sedienta de sangre...

-¡No lo estoy!-ofendida.

-¿Quieres callarte por un minuto?-molesto-Como decía...nah, las palabras no fueron ni serán lo mío. Quiero que seas libre, punto.

-Con ellos lo...

-Si claro. Sigue mintiéndote, se te da de maravilla.

-¡Eres un grosero!

-Soy honesto y si no te parece mala suerte.

-¡Déjame tranquila!

El mayor le soltó a sabiendas de que no se apartaría un solo paso.

-¿Por qué no te dices la verdad por una vez? Nunca fuiste la mujer sumisa que se queda obediente en casa. ¿No anhelabas ser la general de un ejército? ¿Vivir aventuras tan o más vistosas que las del rey idiota? Puedo darte la oportunidad, tómala-extendió la mano.

-¡Es una locura! Son mundos diferentes. Aquí yo no...

-¿Entonces porque te aferras a mi?

En ese momento Kougyoku se dió cuenta de que apretaba la palma de Judal entre las suyas, se ruborizó puesto que no supo ni en que momento lo hizo.

-Aún así yo no...no puedo.

-Bueno, algo me queda claro. Tienes razón al decir que entiendo de sentimientos, al menos los tuyos que son los únicos que me interesan. Ya sabía que te ibas a negar.

-¿Entonces por qué?-consternada.

-¿Quién dijo que te estaba pidiendo permiso? Recuerdo haberlo dicho, estas secuestrada.

-¡¿Qué?!

Le cogió de la cintura y la colocó en su hombro como si fuese un vil saco de papas.

-¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Te ordeno que me bajes Judal!

-Oh~ hasta pareces una emperatriz. Pero te has de saber que soy el peor súbdito de la historia.

-¡Judal!-furiosa al tiempo que daba una que otra patada al abdomen ajeno.

-¡Ey tranquila que duele!

-¡Entonces suéltame!

-No.

-¡Entonces no me detendré!-continuó.

-¿Segura? Si me das más abajo podrías dejarme sin descendencia y diversión~.

La peli rosa paró en seco sonrojandose. Una cosa es que esté furiosa pero sabe que pronto se le pasará. Y otra muy diferente que por una tontería se prive de una familia.

-¡¿Kougyoku-dono estas bien?!

Gritaba a lo lejos Hakuryuu.

-Tchi, no hay tiempo. Todo por escandalosa.

-Tu eres el responsable.

El ex magi cogió una carta en su bolsillo y la dejó clavada al piso con una fina daga de hielo. Pronto se abrió la puerta pero el par se había esfumado.

Kouen se acercó a la ventana con total tranquilidad al igual que Kouha.

-¡¿Qué no les preocupa su seguridad?!-el oji zafiro alterado.

-No-el pelirojo-es por demás obvio que se la llevó su prometido. Se nota que tiene un terrible carácter, no aguantaría mucho tiempo la situación.

-Pero lo intentó-el peli rosa con una risilla traviesa.

-Como sea, no son maneras de hacer las cosas. Echa por tierra el que pidiera su mano.

-Si son felices no tengo ningún problema-Gyokuen-estoy segura de que Hakutoku piensa igual.

-Tienes razón-el pelirojo.

-Lo mejor será volver a la cama-Kouha-estoy seguro de que tendremos noticias muy pronto. ¡Ah!-vió el documento en el suelo-¿qué es esto?

-¿Podría ser una carta de Judal para explicar la situación?-el peli negro.

Se procedió a su lectura.

 _ **«-Para los Ren.**_

 _ **Me llevo a la vieja, si hay represalias estoy listo para ello.**_

 _ **Judal Jehoahaz Abraham.**_

 _ **Pd. Si se meten con el enano o mis viejos los destruyo.»**_

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!-Hakuryuu.

-¿No se respira el amor en cada palabra?-el peli rosa.

-No.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-A descansar-el mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Y Mei-nii?

-Dormido-la mujer.

Otra carcajada de Kouha tuvo lugar para retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Hakuryuu estaba furioso pero no le quedó de otra que reconocer la derrota total. Judal se llevó al amor de su vida completamente fuera de su alcance.

Una vez en su alcoba miró el cielo a través de la ventana.

« _-Espero que seas muy feliz Kougyoku-dono. Ya que no estarás más por aquí me haré cargo de la familia. Siempre tendrás un sitio cálido al cual regresar. Gracias por todos los años que estuviste a mi lado. Por el sentimiento que has dejado en mi interior. No es un adiós para siempre, somos familia después de todo, quizá cuando nos visites ya tenga esposa e hijos...no...»_ -sonrió con nostalgia-«- _siempre serás la única.»_

...

No muy lejos de ahí.

La pareja guarda silencio. La situación se ha vuelto ligeramente incómoda.

-¿Aún estas enojada vieja?

-Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad para despedirme.

-Las dudas hubiesen aumentado, entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene? Además no seas dramática. No es como que tuvieras prohibido verlos. Esto es algo simbólico, si quieres volver mañana no tengo intención de impedirlo.

-Eres tan injusto.

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes que no puedo alejarme de ti.

El peli negro le tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y la alzó, en dirección al cielo, flotando en medio de la noche.

-¿Q-qué?

-Como que te quejas demasiado.

-¿Qué esperabas?

-Bien, no estoy del mejor humor. Si quieres volver hazlo a pie-le soltó.

-¡WAAAAAAHH!

Al sentirse cada vez más cerca del piso. La vida de Kougyoku pasó ante sus ojos. Sin contenedor es un simple humano que se hará papilla con el impacto. Pero es lo último que viene a su mente. No puede creer que el chico que tanto hizo por ella, que le juró amor y sacrificó por seguirla fuese ahora quien terminaba con su existencia. Las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar sus ojos a la vez que un intenso dolor en el pecho se hizo presente. Mordió su labio frustrada y se giró como pudo en dirección al ex oráculo moviendo su puño de manera amenazante.

-¡No creas que voy a perdonarte! ¡Me iré al infierno por estúpida pero volveré para arrastrarte conmigo!

Hubiese deseado decir más, pero con los escasos segundos que le quedan no podía aventarse el gran discurso merecedor de un premio.

« _-Ah, no pensé que ser confiada fuera algo malo. No debí bajar la guardia con él. Vas a ver, seré un alma en pena que llenará tus noches de insomnio. Lamentarás lo que has hecho hoy...y yo porque a pesar de todo te amo.»_

Dejó de precipitarse pero durante un par de segundos se negó con toda el alma a abrir los párpados apretados con ahínco.

-Todo está bien vieja.

Si claro, como si fuese a creer una segunda vez. No es tonta, entiende que le tiene en sus brazos, seguro uso el círculo de transporte y le atrapó en pleno vuelo. Aún así continúan en el aire, ¿qué impide que continué? La suavidad se hizo presente en sus labios y entonces si que le miró consternada.

« _-Casi me mata y ahora, ¿me besa? ¿Qué acaso está loco?»_

El orgullo femenino está hecho polvo, su autoestima en el averno. No puede confiar nuevamente en él. Le ha quedado claro que es más como un juguete para el travieso muchacho que no parece entender la diferencia entre una broma y un susto de muerte. Intenta apartarle con ayuda de sus manos, no puede entregarse otra vez. Entonces, ¿por qué corresponde el contacto? ¿Por qué pasa los brazos por detrás del cuello masculino para incrementar la intensidad? ¿Por qué su corazón late como nunca antes? Rompieron el contacto y se miraron como devoción.

-¿Acaso fué esa una promesa de amor eterno?-él.

-¿El que pretenda vengarme después de la muerte? ¿Que parte de ello lo es?

-Que aún con semejante impedimento volverías a mi.

-Eres un idiota-escondió el rostro en el pecho contrario.

-Esa eres tu. A veces te haces tanto del rogar que me recuerdas a Hakuryuu.

-Grosero. Y es mi hermano después de todo.

-Aunque hay algo que no puedo hacer con él.

-¿El amor?

Este le miró perplejo ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Estar con el enano arruinó tu personalidad!

-¡Cretino!

-Nah, me refería a otra cosa.

-¿Qué?-molesta.

-Formar mi propia familia. Me gustaría que tuvieses un hijo.

-¿De Sinbad-san?

-¡Que asco maldita sea!

Ahora quien ríe es Kougyoku. Normalmente el de ojos escarlata la hubiese lanzado bastante lejos provocando que cayera de sentón al piso. Pero no ahora. La expresión de la chica estremece cada sentido, le embruja sin piedad le somete sin que pueda evitarlo. Convivir con ella es más como una pelea diaria por la supremacía, pero es el tipo de relación que le hace sentir pleno. Una mujer sumisa la encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, así sea fingido el carácter porque se sientan atraídas por su cuerpo o dinero. Pero no Kougyoku.

« _-Detalles como esos le valen. ¿Cómo puedes vivir tan despreocupadamente?»_

La besó de nueva cuenta y aprovechando que tenía los labios separados por la carcajada aprovechó para adentrar la lengua. Ambos se sonrojaron, al poco Kougyoku tenía dificultad para respirar debido al alegre ataque de recién pero el mayor no le dió libertad. Porque aún si en verdad la ama y está dispuesto a dar su vida por ella. También goza siendo perverso, si no lo fuera, no sería él. Fué entonces que una mordida evitó un "desenlace trágico" que igual no hubiese pasado de un desmayo. Pero entonces si quién sabe que cosas hubiese hecho con la príncesa a su merced.

-Me encanta que seas tan bruta-dijo saboreando sin pudor la sangre.

-Nunca llegaré a entenderte del todo. Tan feliz por iniciar una guerra y tan masoquista para gustar de algo así.

-Te lo dije, eres tu quien me vuelve loco. Estas cosas solo las haría contigo. ¿Y sabes que más?-susurró sobre su boca.

-¿Mmm?-curiosa.

Él no dijo otra cosa, pero deslizó una mano desde la cadera ajena hasta llegar a su pecho y apretarle con maestría.

-¡Uh!

Ella se sonrojó cuando advirtió lo agradable que resulta que masajeén una zona tan sensible. Tapó su boca para no emitir algún sonido vergonzoso, pero entonces el otro dijo a su oído.

-A está altura no nos escuchará nadie, y si te preocupa empleé mi barrera, la que nos vuelve invisibles.

Kougyoku miró el hermoso cielo nocturno. Debía estar zafada para consensuar algo de esa naturaleza. Y sin embargo no se atrevió a detenerle cuando este expuso sus pechos, tampoco cuando apretó uno de sus botones y mucho menos cuando chupó el otro. Un cosquilleo nació en su zona baja y se perdió en las caricias recibidas en pleno aire, a la "vista" de miles de testigos, en un acto por demás ilícito. Pero lo tendría en su interior, de ello no le queda duda, porque no es la única que se dejó llevar por la pasión. El móvil de Judal sonó, este frunció el ceño, no le quedó de otra que abandonar la tarea, aunque eso no impidió que se deleitara la vista con el pecho desnudo de Kougyoku, el que aún estrujaba con la mano ocupada.

« _-¿Qué quieres enano? Que sea rápido.»_

 _«-Está listo lo que me pediste. Así que es el adiós...»_

En ese momento Judal deseó ser un bastardo insensible, dejó el pecho de su compañera y le tomó de la cintura para que ella pudiese colocar apropiadamente su ropa. No le quedaron ganas para continuar, al menos por ahora. Su hermano suena tan dolido. Imaginaba que era cuestión de tiempo para se quebrara, verdadera razón de que se marchen. No planea compartir a la mujer que ama pero tampoco pretende torturar a otros con su relación. Y a la familia que nunca tuvo mucho menos.

« _-Enano...»_

 _«-No es necesario que lo digas.»_

 _«-¿Lees la mente o qué?»_

 _«-Algo así. No le des importancia. Sanaré. Deberías saber que soy muy fuerte.»_

 _«-Engreido.»_

 _«-Ja ja ja, mejor escargate de pensar un nombre.»_

 _«-¿Para qué?»_

 _«-¡Judal-kun! Tantos años fuera de práctica arruinaron tu visión u olvidaste lo que significa.»_

 _«-No me hables con acertijos.»_

 _«-Da igual, por muy distraído que estés estoy seguro de que te darás cuenta.»_

 _«-¡¿De qué?!»_

 _«-Hazla muy feliz.»_

Finalizó la llamada.

-¡Mendigo enano! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a colgar?!

-¿Todo bien Judal-chan?

-Nah, ya sabes que este siempre con sus cosas. Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que vayamos a casa.

-Pero ya no tenemos sitio al cual volver.

-¿Quién dijo? Hay una isla desierta en pleno triángulo de las Bermudas.

-¡¿En dónde?!-horrorizada.

Antes de que se negara el mayor empleó su círculo mágico de transporte y les llevó al que a partir de ahora será su nuevo hogar, y su nido de amor.

...

Kougyoku cerró los ojos con fuerza, de tal manera que casi se dejaba ciega.

-Llegamos.

Él le depositó con suavidad en el piso. Solo entonces ella se atrevió a dar un rápido vistazo, quedando gratamente impresionada. Es bastante acogedor y lindo. La decoración es sencilla pero elegante.

-En caso de que te preocupe tiene todos los servicios.

-¿Incluso cable, internet y teléfono?-incrédula.

-Soy un magi, ¿o no?

-Vaya manera más irresponsable y egoísta de emplear el rukh.

-¿Alguna vez fué diferente?

La menor llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar sin éxito el llanto que escapó antes de que pudiese evitarlo.

-Siempre haces tanto por mi. Incluso algo tan irracional y complicado como esto.

-La mitad del crédito es del enano, me ayudó a crear una barrera que usa muy poca magia.

-¿Para qué quieres una barrera? Está bien que no quieras que nos molesten pero veo complicado que otros puedan visitarnos con facilidad.

-Oh~ ven-extendió una mano que la otra aceptó.

Abrieron la puerta y una suave brisa rozó la piel de los dos, siendo eso lo de menos. Los orbes arándano se abrieron en demasía cuando contempló tras una barrera una increíble tormenta eléctrica.

-Dicen que en el triángulo de las Bermudas se han perdido aviones, barcos y demás. Sé que te gustan los retos. Me parece que es bastante interesante. ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Quieres resolver el misterio?

-No. Es algo que ya sé.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Soy un magi, ¿lo recuerdas? El rukh me lo dice todo.

-¿Entonces?

-Este lugar es interesante. Sé lo que ocurre pero es complicado predecir el futuro, una aventura diaria. Además...

-¿Además?

-Supongo que eso te lo digo luego. Quería enseñartelo hoy, pero creo entender de lo que el enano hablaba. En tu condición no es conveniente. Ah~ que idiota. No puedo creer que no lo noté antes.

-¿El qué...? ¡Ungh!

Unas increíbles náuseas invadieron a Kougyoku que salió corriendo.

-¡El baño está al fondo a la izquierda!-gritó él.

Pronto la perdió de vista y fué al refrigerador para preparar algún bocadillo.

« _-A la primera, que tino. ¿O es por las ganas que tenía de...?»_

-¡UNGH!

-¡No escupas las víceras vieja! ¡Ahí voy!

El mayor tomó el cabello de la chica mientras ella devolvia a la naturaleza lo ingerido el día de hoy.

« _-Que mal me siento. No recuerdo haber comido algo en mal estado. Me cuido mucho para no preocupar a mis hermanos, ¿entonces por qué...?»_

La ansiedad invadió su ser. Bueno fuera que luego de pasar tantas adversidades tuviese alguna enfermedad grave y entonces adiós felicidad.

Cuando se sintió mejor su pareja le llevó a la cama, donde le cubrió con la sábana.

-J-Judal-chan-las gotas saladas se agolparon en sus ojos-No...quiero morir.

-Si estas más sana que nunca. Además jamás permitiría algo así.

-Pero lo de ahora.

-Vieja, tengo algo que decirte. Mmm quiero ser sutil pero no es lo mío. Me lleva debí pedir consejo al enano.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a tu manera de hablar.

-Vie...Kougyoku.

-¿Sí?-con ternura.

-Estas embarazada.

Como es de esperar, luego de semejante noticia todo le dió vueltas y perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Te advertí que era terrible para esto!-furioso.

Se puso en pie y fué directo a la cocina. Desquitar la frustración con inocentes vegetales es una idea tentadora.

Cuando la joven volvió en si ya tenía un plato con melón picado y demás cosas verdes harto irreconocibles, estaba sorprendida por la afirmación y porque no se esperaba que su prometido supiese agarrar un cuchillo sin matar a nadie.

-Antes de que digas una babosada fué Sheba quien me enseñó. Dijo un "mis hijos no serán unos patanes como su padre". Aunque igual él cocina pero como le encanta fregarle. Si continúa con sus estupideces me quedaré huérfano un día de estos.

-No lo creo. Se ve que se quieren mucho, algunas veces me recuerda a nosotros.

-Tu si me asesinarías si te doy la oportunidad.

-Mmm-bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Cómo fué que me embarazé?

-¿Tienes amnesias? ¿O qué? ¿Te describo la sesión de...?

-¡No! N-no es necesario. Más bien...¿por qué? Solo lo hicimos una vez.

-¿Te molesta? ¿No lo quieres?

-No, es solo que...tengo miedo. ¿Y si soy una mala madre?

-Nah, no peor de lo mal padre que puedo ser.

-¡Lo digo enserio!

-Yo también. Nadie en el mundo nace sabiendo. La vamos a regar de eso puedes estar segura pero mientras no acabemos con la mocosa está bien.

-¿Cómo sabes que es niña?

-Intuición masculina.

-¡Eso no existe!

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?

-Ah b-bueno porque...

El chico le ignoró tragándose parte de la fruta.

-¿No se supone que es para mi?

-¿Qué quieres? Se me antojó.

-¡Antojos! ¿Qué haremos cuando las provisiones se agoten?

-Comprar más-dijo como algo lógico.

-¿Con qué dinero y en dónde? No puedo simplemente pedirle a mis hermanos. Nos fugamos después de todo.

-Tengo el círculo de transporte, así que es lo de menos, y en cuanto a lo otro tengo suficiente para morirme en la riqueza.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, ahorré mis mesadas porque estaba más ocupado intentando recuperar tu memoria que para perder el tiempo en otras cosas. Un día me enteré de la bolsa de valores, se me hizo divertido eso de destruir empresas.

-No creo que ese fuera su propósito.

-Como sea, gané un montón de dinero. Tenía planeado fundar mi propia compañía y destruir Sindria.

-Ungh.

-Pero pasar el resto de mi vida sin trabajar y viviendo aventuras a tu lado me resulta más apetecible.

-Wah, así parece que soy una mala influencia.

-Lo eres-sonrió-Además no estamos solos. Te lo dije, puedes volver cuando quieras y el enano puede entrar sin problemas.

-¿Se lo permites? Vaya, parece que en verdad se llevan muy bien.

-Nah, no quiero que nos encuentre haciendo más hijos.

-¡Judal-chan!

-Pero el desgraciado es un magi. Por fortuna no es un entrometido. Si fuese como su estúpido candidato le hubiera atravesado con una lanza de hielo para asegurarme de que no viniera de metiche.

Los ojos de la peli rosa comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.

-Supongo que han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy-la recostó y se metió a la cama para dormir a su lado-buenas noches vieja.

-B-buenas noches Judal...

El mayor desplazó una mano hasta el vientre ajeno y emitió con suavidad.

-Bienvenida mocosa.

El brillante rukh que antes creía de su pareja se alborotó a modo de saludo. Como si dijese un " _estoy aquí papi"._

...

A la mañana siguiente en casa de los Jehoahaz Abraham.

El magi come un cereal bastante deprimido. Es fuerte, si. Pero quince años en compañía de un hermano escándaloso y quejumbroso hacen que le eche de menos. La nostalgia le invade y trae recuerdos de cuando estuvo cautivo en el palacio sagrado. Imágenes que se mezclan con las de Judal gastandole alguna broma o de la chica que ama. El llanto amenaza con salir pero antes de que ocurra siente un aura asesina a su espalda.

-¿Qué significa esto jovencito?

Se giró en fa y miró a su madre con un papel en las manos.

-¿Papá realizó una mala inversión?

-Que gracioso. Es una carta de Judal. No vino a dormir y me encontré esto en la cesta de duraznos. Una carta que dice: " _Me largo, estoy harto. Dudas con el enano."_

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¿Y bien? ¿En dónde está?

-Ah yo...-nervioso.

Porque esa es la manera que tiene el retorcido oráculo de agradecer el apoyo de su hermano. Brindarle distracción a su torturada alma.

-No tengo todo el día jovencito.

-¡JUDAL-KUN!

Aladdin ya podía verlo partido de la risa a sus costillas.

...

Por la mañana en el hogar de la feliz pareja.

La peli rosa despertó bastante temprano, de madrugada para ser precisos. Se levantó del lecho y caminó a la ventana para sentarse en el límite contemplando el particular paisaje.

« _-Me sorprende lo mucho que cambió mi vida desde que Judal-chan entró abiertamente en ella. Tantos años separados y con tantos inconvenientes a vencer. Y ahora...todo es tan perfecto que asusta. Temo abrir los ojos y no encontrarlo. Quizá estoy en un manicomio y esto es tan solo invención de mi agotada mente. Un bebé...me hubiese gustado esperar un poco pero tampoco negaré la alegría que me embargó cuando recibí la noticia. ¿Es acaso un regalo de papá? Lo extraño al igual que a mis hermanos. La vida puede terminar sin aviso de un instante al otro. Por ello no dudaré más. Haré a Judal tan feliz como el a mi, y nuestra hija. Vaya, parece que me pegó la idea. Si es hombre se me hará muy complicado acostumbrarme. ¿Cómo es que siempre tiene ese poder para convencerme?»_

Miró a la cama notado que el otro le devolvia el gesto divertido.

-¿Piensas aprovecharte ahora que duermo? De una vez te digo que tengo el sueño ligero.

-Eso si que es nuevo. Recuerdo que las pocas veces que te visité en tu alcoba cuando vivíamos en el imperio Kou dormías como si fueras piedra.

-Eso es porque los vejetes esos me llevaban al límite.

-Mentiroso. No pongas pretextos. Sé que eres un flojo de primera.

-Je-algunos segundos de silencio-¿querías un bocadillo nocturno? Te pondrás bien cerda.

-Si no te pasas de honesto no eres tu, ¿verdad? Y me da igual. Si pongo gorda alguien me querrá de cualquier manera-molesta.

El otro frunció el ceño.

-¿Y quién demonios dijo que yo no?

-¿Eh?

-Tarada. Si me importaran estupideces de ese estilo hubiese elegido a Hakuei, tiene más pecho.

-¡Grosero!

-O al enano que es más joven.

-¡Degenerado!

-Ya enserio. No fué la razón de que me halla enamorado de ti, aunque estas muy bien he de admitir-sonrió picaro-fué tu horrendo carácter.

-¡¿Quién lo dice?!

-Exacto, tu haces que mi vida sea divertida. Que esté llena de peligro, ¿qué si no? Casi me mataron varias veces, la mayoría mi culpa pero ni al caso. Si te pones gorda me da completamente igual. Solo habrá más de ti para amar.

-¡Oh~!-se sonrojó.

-Y dinero sobra. Así que traga con confianza. Lo harás por dos, si es como tu por seis.

-¿Por qué siempre arruinas el momento?

El mayor salió de la cama y se acercó a Kougyoku para tomarla de las muñecas y besar con suavidad sus labios, eso y algo de lujuria.

-Porque si hay alguien en el universo con el que seré sincero eres tu. La maldita organización me hizo mucho daño y sembró la desconfianza en mi alma. Se volvió natural mentir, asesinar y engañar. Pero tu sacas lo mejor de mi, o lo poco que hay. Y también lo pervertido, ¿quién diría? Ni yo me creía capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Varias veces visité Sindria y admiré con curiosidad a las zorras del rey idiota, pero nunca llamaron mi atención y terminaban por aburrirte. Pero tu, ni siquiera es necesario que te quietes la ropa, me basta ver tu cara sonrojada para sentir la necesidad de hacerte mía.

Bajó besando el cuello femenino al igual que la clavícula para morder ligeramente fuerte y susurrar:

-Cada centímetro es mío Kougyoku, no hay escapatoria, estas en mi manos.

-Nunca tuve la intención de huir.

Judal retiró por completo la prenda superior y besó el torso hasta llegar al abdomen.

-Cierra los ojos mocosa.

Ni una explicación le dió, ni como si le devoran las ansias.

...

Luego del encuentro amoroso.

Kougyoku dormía placidamente boca arriba cubierta con la sábana, solo con ello. Está es tan ligera que permite la perfecta apreciación de su figura. Su prometido en igualdad de condiciones se dirige a tomar un baño.

Una vez debajo de la regadera se vió en la necesidad de contener un grito puesto que Kougyoku le dejó la espalda como trepadero de mapache.

« _-Mendiga vieja emocionada. Me arañó brutalmente, ni Al Thamen me dejó así. Lo bueno que el rukh hace su trabajo que casi me arranca la piel. Debí detenerla. Nah, ¿para qué mentir? Fué sensacional.»_

Comenzó a reír solo de manera perversa. Al finalizar secó su cabello y todo su bien trabajado cuerpo para terminar arrojando el trozo de tela sin importancia. Lo admiró y entrecerró los ojos con desprecio.

« _-En mi vida lo hice pero no puedo permitir que ella se haga cargo de todo. No es mi esclava ni mucho menos...Ah si debo estar bien loco o drogado si tan siquiera considero la opción.»_

-¿Qué me hiciste vieja?-sonrió con dulzura.

...

La menor se entregó a Morfeo con entusiasmo, tanto así que cuando se puso en pie estaba realmente atontada ni sabía si continuaba en el mismo día. Como pudo se vistió y lavó la cara pero no cambió en gran medida su condición.

-¿Judal-chan?

Preguntó a una jardinera tallando su ojo.

-Creo que no es.

Continuó su andar reponiéndose de a poco. Hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que había enloquecido. Acaso el gran, poderoso, increíble y orgulloso magi del imperio Kou...¿estaba fregando el piso? Peor aún tiene una maldita sensualidad para ello. Es como si el trapeador fuese un compañero de baile. La cadera de este se mueve con un cierto ritmo de forma coqueta y atrayente. La joven se sonroja para luego dar algunos pasos y llamarle. Pero antes de llegar, el mayor levanta el instrumento y lo rompe con la rodilla.

-¡Maldita sea que aburrido!

Lo lanzó y bufó hastiado.

-¿Todo bien?

Él se giró con expresión sicopata para cambiarla al instante en una de felicidad y estrujar a la pobre con tal fuerza que pareciera querer sustraer su alma.

-¿J-Judal-chan?

-Lo siento. Es solo que me emociona como no tienes idea el que estés aquí y ahora. No me había puesto a pensar en que te veré las veinticuatro horas del día.

-¿No te fastidiaras?

-Lo dudo y si ocurre siempre podemos mirar televisión u algo más.

-Aún me sorprende que en este sitio tengamos todos los servicios.

-Menos correo je.

-Si pudieran llegar sería perturbador. Mmm...¿qué hacías?

-Limpieza. Estas embarazada así que me preocupa que puedas sobreesforzarte. Ya cuando des a luz podemos hablar de la repartición de tareas.

-¿Ayudaras?-perpleja.

-Claro aunque no termina de convencerme la idea. Somos un equipo pues ya que, y eso incluye a la mocosa que te tragaste.

-¡No lo hice!

-Como sea-se encogió de hombros. El punto es que en casa me la pasaba haciendo el vago, más que nada para joder al enano y su actitud de "yo los ayudo a todos" nah. Me dije si tantas ganas tiene, adelante.

-No cambias...espera. Si no mal recuerdo tu cocinaste el día en que fui a pedir tu mano.

-Mencioné que no lo hacia, no que no supiese. Todo es monótono y repetitivo. ¿Por qué las personas hacen algo como esto? Y todos los días, que horrible rutina.

-Bueno, en primera por higiene.

-Eso lo sé, no soy estúpido.

-Ah si, que bueno-con ironía-en segunda por presentación. ¿A poco no es lindo verse bien y oler rico?

-Si-cortante.

-Algunos para presumir.

-¿Quién es más masoquista?

-Ja ja ja-con suavidad-tal vez. Algunos más por ayudar como tu ahora.

-Así que obligación.

-¡No te lo impuse!

-No quiero que te vayas de cuernos con tu barrigota-se excusó.

-¡Si aún no tengo!-inspiró profundo-y lo más importante. Puede llegar a ser divertido.

-Oh, te entiendo. Una vez el enano ayudaba a Sheba con la ropa y la sacudió tan fuerte y sin prestar atención que su ropa interior salió disparada a casa de la vecina que por cierto nunca la devolvió. Casi me muero de la risa con la cara que puso.

-Wah vaya que gozas con el sufrimiento ajeno.

-¿Qué te digo?

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, en nuestro caso podríamos competir.

-Te hará mal.

-Llevo pocas semanas de gestación, o eso creo ya que no se me nota...aunque tal vez pero muy poco. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo. Si me llego a sentir mal prometo avisarte para que no te preocupes.

-Ah, eres tan testaruda. Como si fueras a detenerte solo por mi opinión.

-Es porque me conozco, soy capaz de soportar esto y más. Te lo dice la conquistadora de un laberinto.

-Nah si te quedas tirada ahí te dejo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Bueno, habrá que lavar la vajilla para comer. Solo sígueme.

La peli rosa fué a la cocina y sacó platos y demás, el otro le miraba con flojera desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Coge un trapo.

-¿Para qué?

-Te toca secar.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido?

La chica le ignora mientras les pone jabón y luego los enjuaga.

-¡Ahí te va!

-¡¿Eh?!

Lanzó un platón a Judal que apenas si lo atrapó.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

-Divertirme, ¿quién se equivocará primero?

-Je, estas a mil años de mi nivel.

-Ya veremos.

En minutos eso se volvió una especie de pasatiempo retorcido donde tasas, platos, cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos volaron de un lado a otro. En un par de ocasiones incluso de manera peligrosa aunque eso por distracción del muchacho que no pudo evitar embobarse con su pareja. Una actividad cotidiana, aburrida y sin embargo ella logró convertirla en algo emocionante. Pareciera que incluso tiene la intención de asesinarlo por la velocidad que coge a momentos. Es entonces que piensa en ella como una gran guerrera, una mujer imposible de someter y capaz de partir a cuanto enemigo se le ponga en frente. La chica que eligió.

-¡Es el último!-exclamó Kougyoku.

Pero su prometido le esquivó, por lo que se hizo añicos al impactar en la pared.

-El chiste es que eso no ocurriera, ¿por qué no lo atrapaste como a los demás?

El mayor se aproximó con una sonrisa perversa la cogió de la cintura y le sentó en una pequeña mesa, se colocó entre sus piernas y besó con desesperación. La hizo sonrojar y excitar a parque iguales.

-Mmm~. -los sonidos húmedos que escapan de labios de ambos.

-Vieja tonta-emitió tomando distancia.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te das cuenta de que estamos solos? Continúa seduciéndome y no te aseguro que salgamos de la cama-mordió su lóbulo.

-¿Cuándo dije que me incómode?

-Ah~.

El oji escarlata recargó el rostro sobre los pechos de su pareja sin lujuria.

-Eres una tramposa.

-Ese eres tu.

-Me encantaría hacerte el amor ahora mismo, pero hay algo aún más importante que hacer.

-¿Uh?

-¿No piensas decirle a tu familia que estas embarazada?

-¡¿Eh?!

Con la emoción del momento lo olvidó por completo. Ahora la ansiedad le invade. Los Ren son amables y dulces, con ella. Pero en cuanto se enteren de que Judal le hizo un hijo así nada más le dejarán viuda, peor aún entiende que es responsabilidad de ellos como buenos padres darle el lugar que merece al fruto de su amor. Abraza al otro con necesidad, se armará de valor que buena falta le hará.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je, no llegué hasta donde quería, me emocioné un poco narrando la vida de "casados" (?.**

 **Laraju.-Hola amiga! Oh, bueno lo de quedarte atrás les pasó a casi todos los que leen el fic, es que cuando subí el capítulo anterior no actualizó la lista, aunque si subió el capítulo, es algo que sin meterte a la historia no se sabría, quién sabe por qué pasó. Por eso intenté escribir la conti rápido :). Oh que genial que estés en Japón, espero haya sido un buen viaje. Sip, a partir de aquí ya solo es felicidad :). Ja ja ja si Juju con todo y mal carácter se controló, así de intenso en su amor :). Oh, espero que esas ganas se transformen en una genial continuación porque yo también me muero de ganas por leerte :). Oh muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, siempre eres tan linda «3 pues de salud ahí voy, no del todo bien pero estoy segura de que tu también piensas que escribir se vuelve una adicción je, pero si me estoy cuidando mucho. Que la pases super genial y comas muchas cosas ricas, si tienes oportunidad te recomiendo un pan de melón, nunca he ido para allá pero los que exportan a mi país son muy sabrosos, aunque difíciles de conseguir :3. Te cuidas!**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :3**


	29. El día más perfecto de sus múltiples

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 29 El día más perfecto de sus múltiples vidas.**

 **.**

En el hogar de la pareja.

Aún se abrazaban cuando la chica comenzó a reír nerviosa.

-¿Ya te volviste loca? Será de familia je.

-Eres un tonto.

-Todo saldrá bien. La mocosa y yo estamos de tu lado.

-Pero Hakuryuu-chan no lo tomará con entusiasmo.

-Puede que sea un imbécil pero también racional. Mmm aunque cayó en la depravación cuando la fanalis esa le rechazó.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-Ja ja algo así, y si bien tuvo más razones para ello, fué crucial.

-¿Y si luego decide no hablarnos más?

-Será su decisión y debemos respetarle. En la vida no se tiene todo. Pero no creo que sea el caso. Si te ama la mitad de lo que yo, verte feliz será su prioridad.

Ella alzó el rostro y le miró sorprendida.

-¿Rezarías por mi bienestar si me hubiese quedado con Sinbad?

-Tenías que poner justo ese ejemplo-frunció el ceño y puso cara de asco-Ese idiota es una de las personas que menos me agradan, por no decir que odio. Y no, seguro eres consiente que de todos tus pretendientes soy el único que está realmente mal de la cabeza. Si no me hubieses elegido es probable que hubiese asesinado a la competencia.

-Mentiroso.

-No me provoques, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz. ¿Cuántas vidas crees que he tomado ya?-sus pupilas se contrajeron.

-No tienes que fingir ser un chico malo. Me gustas tal y como eres, dulce y un poco amargado.

-Maldita-sonrió.

Judal le tomó del mentón y besó su frente con suavidad, para bajar y dar una pronunciada lamida a sus labios de manera coqueta, la peli rosa se sonrojó.

-Y por acciones como esa es que estoy embarazada.

-Bien que te gustó.

-A ti también, no lo niegues.

-Sería muy divertido pelear ahora, enserio que si. Pero será mejor que te alistes. Debemos ir a tu casa.

-Ah~ si. Supongo que llamaré para avisar. Aunque será extraño considerando que ayer nos fugamos.

-Me adelanté, que eso te tenga sin cuidado.

-¿Qué haremos con tu familia?

-Nah, si de algo estoy seguro es de que el enano arregló la situación. Eso si, se ha de haber llevado un regaño de aquellos por encubrirnos.

-Que cruel.

-Es lo único que se me ocurrió. No me agrada del todo la idea de hacerlo infeliz.

-¿Por qué lo sería?

-No seas metiche, es uno de esos asuntos de hermanos.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera patán!

-Eres hermosa cuando te enojas.

-¡Tonto!

La menor se retiró bufando y dando pisadas estruendosas.

 _«-Lo lamento, pero de mi jamás escucharas que Aladdin se enamoró. Es mi hermano y la persona que me apoyó dando gran parte de su vida, a mi que no valgo nada. A veces me recuerda tanto a ti que bien podrían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Pero lo siento, porque así me este interponiendo en el destino, le permitiré ser tu pareja. Soy egoísta y una basura si se te da la gana. Pero no concibo mi vida sin ti, y próximamente nuestra hija. Tengo el nombre perfecto para ella.»_

-¡Estoy lista Judal-chan!

-Eso es velocidad, ¿nos vamos vieja?

-¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme así?

-Cuando logres volver en el tiempo.

-¡Es imposible!

-Entonces nunca-dió una suave caricia en la cabecita ajena.

-Me reconforta saber que en cuestión de edad soy más joven.

-¿Y eso qué? No por mucho.

Ella abrió la boca más que dispuesta a reclamar, pero él uso su círculo de transporte y les llevó a su destino.

...

Aladdin estaba más blanco que la leche en su cereal.

Sheba y Solomon le miraban en completo silencio después de que este les explicara la situación, aunque omitiendo los detalles mágicos ya que vienen sobrando. Han demostrado ser excelentes padres, pero comprende que no es fácil digerir la noticia de la fuga. Lo del bebé vendrá después, no quiere provocarles un infarto con el exceso de información.

-Aladdin...-la mujer-¿Acaso estabas enamorado de esa chica?

-¿Eh?-desconcertado-Ja ja ja ja-nervioso-¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella se aproximó y cogió del rostro entre sus manos-Una madre siempre sabe. La manera en que te expresas de ella. Es evidente que le consideras algo más que una simple amiga.

-No quiero que lo sepa. Después de todo no tiene sentido.

-¿Judal...?

-Está enterado. Supongo que fué la verdadera razón para irse lejos. No quería lastimarme, ¿pero sabes? Aún si no podía ser su novio me conformaba al ver su sonrisa. Ahora no tengo ni eso.

-Mi pequeño-con algunas lágrimas contenidas.

-¡Pero está bien! Porque a los dos los quiero mucho. Estoy convencido de que todo sentimiento bueno y malo viene con una enseñanza-apretó la tela de su pantalón-es solo que aún no sé cual es...

-Aladdin-su padre.

El aludido le contempló en silencio.

-Está bien llorar. Guardar sentimientos es lo peor que podías hacer. Cerrarás tu corazón y entonces será imposible entregarlo cuando encuentres a la persona correcta. Estoy seguro de que hay alguien para ti ahí afuera. Se paciente. Si quieres golpear a tu hermano solo hazlo.

-¿Qué clase se consejo irresponsable es ese?-la peli rosa.

-¿Qué esperabas? David no es precisamente el mejor ejemplo.

-Pues no pero...

-Tu tampoco eres la mejor madre. Mira como se descarrió tu hijo, mujer negligente y voluntariosa.

-¡Cretino!

-¡Ja ja ja!-el magi-No peleen por favor-secando las lágrimas.

-Mientras conserves esos ánimos todo estará bien-el hombre con una sonrisa-al tiempo que toma a Sheba de las muñecas para que no le afixie-Hagamos algo juntos, ¿qué les parece desayunar afuera?

-Ah-el hijo-en realidad ya me adelanté.

Mirando dudoso algo que en mejores tiempos solía ser cereal, tan pastoso que ya ni avena o engrudo podría recibir como nombre.

-Uh~.

 _«-¿Cuánto me quedé sintiendo pena por mi mismo? ¡Es hora de ver hacia adelante! Papá tiene razón.»_

-¡Quiero una hamburguesa!-el adolescente con una sonrisa radiante.

-Solomon paga, tengo su tarjeta de crédito-orgullosa.

-¿Siempre o no?

-¡No es verdad! ¡Nos vamos a mitades en gastos! ¡Olvídalo!-le lanzó el plástico al rostro, el cual este cogió y guardó-¡Yo invitó menos a ti!

-Infantil.

-¡Como sea!-histérica-¡Pide lo que quieras amor! Incluso una hamburguesa de filete mignon.

-¿Existe?-curioso.

-Y si no la inventan. A mi bebé no le niegan nada.

-Mmm-el marido.

-¿Ahora qué?

-En ese caso yo pago el parque de diversiones.

-¿Y el trabajo?

-Un día fuera es poco comparado con la felicidad de tener a mi familia.

-¡Oh Solomon!-gritó cual fanática enamorada.

Poco después salieron, Aladdin fué tomado de la mano por cada uno de sus progenitores y sintió una gran calidez en su interior. Puede que en Alma Toran no tuviese la oportunidad de convivir con ellos, pero ahora es todo distinto. Gracias a ellos su corazón ha sanado un poquito.

 _«-Espero que onesan y Judal-kun tengan un maravilloso día. Seguro que serán las segundos más felices hoy. Porque lo siento pero el primero soy yo.»_

-Je je je je.

-¿Te ocurrió algo bueno mi amor?

-¡Si!

...

En la mansión Ren.

Hakuryuu prepara algunos bocadillos en la cocina mientras Gyokuen, Kouen, Koumei y Kouha revisan algunos documentos en la mesa; todo concerniente al trabajo.

Si bien los mayores están tranquilos, el peli negro no tanto. Las ansias le carcomen...

...

Inicio del flash back.

Aún recuerda que muy temprano iba por un vaso con agua cuando se topo con el peli rosa. Este le informó que Judal y Kougyoku les visitarían.

-¿No es muy pronto? Escaparon, ¿o no?

-Eso solo significa que es algo importante.

El mayor le miró con extrema seriedad para tomarle del cuello y estamparle contra la pared.

-¡Ung! ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

-Arruina el que quizá sea el día más importante de su vida y te mueres. Despierta mocoso, no eres el único herido con su relación.

-¿Acaso tu...?

-No pienso discutir temas sin importancia. Lo que sienta o no está de más. Pero si tus sentimientos por ella son medidamente decentes le dejaras ir. Ha sufrido demasiado, no quiero decir que tu no, pero no es una competencia. Cierra los ojos un momento y piensa en ella, ¿que expresión te gustaría ver en su rostro?

-Una sonrisa-le miró molesto-¿crees que no estoy al tanto de todo lo que dices? Me prometí no interferir más.

-Vaya hermanito, cuanta madurez. Entonces seamos una alianza que la proteja.

-Ah~ suspiró pesadamente-pues ya que.

El de hebras fiusha se giró para marcharse, pero antes de ello viró ligeramente y sonrió.

-Por cierto, Kougyoku está embarazada.

-¡¿Qu...?!

La cara de Hakuryuu pasó por toda la gama de colores hasta estacionarse en el blanco.

-Casi no se nota, son solo un par de centímetros pero tiene abultado el vientre, la falda le queda ligeramente ajustada.

-Pod...

-¿Podría estar subida de peso? Nop~ mi sexto sentido me dice ¡que seremos tíos!

¡Pum! El sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Hakuryuu al caer.

Fin del flash back.

...

Ignora el resto, cuando entró en razón estaba en la cocina preparando bocadillos. ¿Con qué motivo? Quizá envenenar a Judal.

 _«-Ah, pero Kougyoku-dono podría tomar uno y...¿será niño o niña?»_

Su mente comenzó a divagar de nueva cuenta. Imaginaba una versión en miniatura de Kougyoku y reía de forma tonta. Aún no la conoce y ya le ha robado el corazón. Se arremangó la camisa y sonrió.

 _«-Haré el mejor pastel de mi vida!»_

A eso del medio día todos los Ren estaban prácticamente dormidos sobre la mesa. Con el silencio reinando y carentes de temas de conversación, casi escuchaban las pisaditas de las hormigas. Además del dulce aroma proveniente de la cocina y cuyo responsable es el oji zafiro que arrasó con la despensa.

-Aaaahh-bosteza el pecoso.

-Umm-seguido de Gyokuen.

Kouen es silencioso como el solo y hasta tomando una siesta conserva la elegancia. Cruzado de brazos y apoyando por completo el peso en la silla con el mejor porte inglés. El hijo de Hakutoku cabezea con insistencia y Kouha...suena el timbre.

-¡Ahí voy!-fresco cual brisa otoñal.

La pareja apareció poco después siento empujados por el alegre anfitrión.

-¡Deja de molestar! Puedo caminar solo.

-Tan solo un detallito cuñado!

«- _Vaya, Kouha es mucho más maduro que yo. Aún con lo que me dijo estaba inseguro. No me convence la idea de perder a Kougyoku-dono para siempre. Pero estoy seguro que los sentimientos de él no son menores a los míos. ¿Cómo puede mostrar entonces una sonrisa tan despreocupada? ¿Que no es una competencia? Claro que lo es. No perderé contra ti.»_

-Bienvenidos Kougyoku-dono, Judal-cordial.

-Hola Hakuryuu-chan, mamá, hermanos.

-¡Io!-el peli rosa.

-Buenos días mi pequeña.

-Hola-el pelirojo.

Y Koumei asintiendo con pereza.

-¿Quién gusta café y una rebanada de pastel?-el azabache.

Absolutamente todos alzaron la mano, la pareja tomó asiento, ella con evidente nerviosismo, él valiéndole todo. Al poco todos degustaban el postre en silencio.

-¿Y bien?-la matriarca- ¿A qué debemos su visita? ¿Anunciarán la fecha de la boda?

-E-en realidad no lo hemos decido-Kougyoku.

-¿Entonces?

-La vieja espera un hijo-apuñaló una fresa que se tragó.

Su prometida abrió los orbes en demasía, Kouha y Hakuryuu ya se esperaban algo así, por lo que no les cogió de sorpresa. Pero los otros tres...

Kouen se puso de pie abruptamente golpeando la mesa con las palmas, se aproximó a la pared y cogió una espada que sirve de ornamento. Le quitó la funda y esta brilló de tal manera que quedó claro que de adorno nada tenía. Encaró al ex oráculo.

-Siempre que mi hermana fuera feliz, no me importaba. Pero no solo no la has respetado sino que además no planeas hacerte cargo. Limpiaré su honor, siempre podemos decir que un lamentable accidente le dejó viuda.

-¡Pero que...!

Judal quien ya estaba a la defensiva evadió por poco una estocada.

-¡Tranquilizate En-nii!/¡Kouen-dono!

-¡Cuidado Judal-chan!

Los hermanos, incluido Koumei se aferraron al peli rojo haciendo peso, pero increíblemente este posee una fuerza demoniaca que lograba ponerle cerca de su víctima de a poco.

-¡Bien! ¡Soy un cerdo porque me la cogí!

-¡Por dios Judal-chan!-llorando por la vergüenza.

-¡Y me gustó tanto que lo repetiré las veces que quiera!

Los orbes del hombre cobraron un enigmático brillo sicopata.

-¡Pero nunca le falté al respeto! ¡Y es más que obvio que me haré responsable! Está esperando al fruto de nuestro amor después de todo. Solo hice las cosas al revés-admitió con cinismo-Ahora que si no les parece-cogió una botella de vino y la rompió apuntando al rival-Pelearé por ella, no es algo nuevo.

-Un trozo de vidrio es un juguete cuando le comparas con una espada japonesa.

-Je, lo sé. Digamos que tengo cierto gusto por ese tipo de objetos.

-Y aún así.

-La vieja me vuelve idiota. Y si bien será peligroso tampoco te creas que me superas por mucho-sonrió de lado-tengo mis trucos.

-Ya veo-suspiró, masajeando el puente de su nariz.

Al verle tranquilo le dejaron en libertad, grave error. Se enfiló hacia el mientras este le imitaba, pero antes de si quiera rozarse un cabello. Gyokuen dió una patada doble que les sacó volando en direcciones contrarias.

-¡La pequeña Kougyoku está en una condición delicada! ¡No la alteren!-furiosa.

Hakuryuu y Kouha le miraban con respeto. Esa mujer en verdad impone. El ex sacerdote se reincorporó y limpió con la mano algo de sangre de su ahora labio roto.

-Je, eres una bruja bruta. Mira que someter a Kouen.

-No lo hizo-este se reincorporó como si nada-Pero tiene razón, perdí la cabeza. Lo lamento hermana.

-Ah, no. Soy yo quien...

-¡Ey no hicimos nada malo! La vieja no tiene porque disculparse.

-El idiota de Judal tiene razón-Hakuryuu.

-Tu mejor no ayudes.

-Lo mejor será planear la boda~ -el oji fiusha-Cuanto antes mejor, sería horrible que no te quedará el vestido.

-Uh~.

-¿Y eso qué?-el prometido-Ella siempre será hermosa.

-¡Judal-chan!

-Todo será perfecto-Kouen que tomaba de los hombros a Judal.

-Ah, gracias por los deseos.

-Es más una orden.

Entrecerró los ojos e intensificó el agarre. A tal punto que el menor clarito escuchó un hueso crujir.

-Te lo has buscado imbécil-sonrió en plan bélico.

-¡Mira Judal-chan! Mamá tiene una revista de vestidos de novia muy linda~.

-Tchi mendigo afortunado.

Ignoró a Kouen y se dirigió a donde su pareja. Porque solo ella elimina todo sentimiento negativo hasta el grado de volverse masoquista. Afortunadamente es un magi y el rukh ya hace su trabajo.

...

La siguiente semana fué de las más ajetreadas. La ceremonia de la boda es algo que normalmente hace el futuro matrimonio. Pero Sheba, Gyokuen, Kouha y Hakuryuu secuestraron a la chica a la que traían poco menos que mareada de aquí para allá. Escogiendo el vestido, las flores, el banquete, decoraciones y demás. Al novio simplemente le ignoraron. Y todo porque respondió que quería servir duraznos en la recepción. Claramente hizo rabieta como vil mocoso mimado, pero Kouen, Aladdin y Solomon son bastante convincentes cuando se trata de mantenerlo a raya. Aunque eso si, les dijo hasta de que se iban a morir. En cuanto a las empresas, Kouen y Koumei trabajaban sin problemas y lo mismo Aladdin y Solomon, dejando a Judal como una especie de mensajero y mil usos para agotarlo y que así no pensara en sabotaear las cosas.

Hoy es jueves, se tira sin empacho en la cama. Lo único que quiere es dormir.

-Ah~.

Clava el rostro en la almohada, la puerta se abre de golpe.

-¡Mañana temprano se tomaran las medidas para tu traje!-su hermano que salió tan rápido como llegó.

-¡Como friegas enano! Uuuhh.

 _«-Casarse es más complicado y tedioso de lo que imagine. Pareciera que están preocupados. Ni que fuera a hacer qué.»_

...

Al despertar.

Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente hecho polvo, casi literalmente. No quería salir de la cama, así que su lindo hermano le sacó a rastras.

-¡Piensa en onesan!

Y con eso le chantajeó. Judal tomó un baño rápido con agua helada, desayunó y salió de ahí en compañía de Aladdin, apenas cruzó el umbral de su hogar, frunció el ceño hastiado.

-¿Qué hacen el rey idiota y el unicornio aquí?

-¡Oye!-el rubio ofendido.

-¿Nunca dejaras de llamarme así?-el peli púrpura.

-Otro que se queja. ¿No te parece que si tuviera la intención ya lo habría hecho?

-Bien por ti.

-¿Y?

-Alibaba-kun y ojisan se ofrecieron para que no escapes. Papá no pudo salir del trabajo hoy.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-¿Te ves a ti mismo en traje?

-Ungh.

-¿Lo ves?

-Soy un hombre maduro capaz de...

Corrió evadiendo a los dos más jóvenes, pero Sinbad lo interceptó cual jugador de football americano.

-¡UANGHH!

A nada de hacerse paspilla con el pavimento. El hombre le cogió de la cintura y le alzó, el par de amigos le cogieron de un brazo cada uno como si le tuvieran en custodia. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar le metieron al auto que de inmediato se puso en marcha.

-Je, se les olvida que soy un magi.

-Ah-el peli azulino-el coche tiene una barrera de insolación, por lo que el rukh no podrá ayudarte.

-¡Malditos abusivos!

« _-No tengo idea del por qué pero se ven bastante alegres.»_

Si, ¿por qué será? Hacerle el día pesado es una manera de desquitar el que una su vida con la mujer que todos quieren.

Una vez en la sastrería. El dueño se dispuso a tomar las medidas, pero el cliente no es especialmente sencillo y ya le dió un par de patadas en pleno rostro, una de ellas hasta le desvío la mandíbula, por fortuna Aladdin le curó con su magia sin que se diesen cuenta, pero fué una escena perturbadora para el único testigo.

-¡Si no permites que este hombre haga su trabajo te veras terrible ese día!-el esgrimista.

-¡No quiero un estúpido traje! ¡Son horribles! ¡Pareces robot de lo tieso que vas!

-¿No quieres verte diferente en un día tan especial?-su hermano.

-No si ello me obliga a cambiar lo que soy. No le mostraré una mentira a la vieja.

-Mmm, bueno. Nadie mencionó que debe ser un traje de gala occidental, o de este mundo.

-¿Que tienes en mente enano?

-Tampoco te agradará del todo la idea, pero serás tu.

-Odio cuando hablas con acertijos.

-Confía en mi. Después de todo somos hermanos.

-Pues ya que.

...

El tan esperado momento llegó poco después (tres meses y medio desde que Kougyoku se embarazó) domingo. (Quince días de planear la celebración.)

La peli rosa despertó en casa de los Ren, en su habitación que es donde se ha quedado mientras que su prometido en la propia. Y todo por aquella tradición de: "es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda" se supone que el mismo día, pero cuando ambas familias se pusieron tercas para tener un poco de convivencia ni como convencerles de lo contrario.

Se encogió de hombros y fué al baño para tomar una ducha. Fué especialmente cuidadosa empleando el shampoo de durazno que encontró en oferta el otro día mientras iban camino al salón. Condenada buena suérte. Se mira desnuda frente al espejo algunos segundos y posa su mano en el vientre.

« _-Vaya, ahora si se nota un poco. Aunque no lo suficiente para no entrar en el vestido. ¿Le gustará a Judal-chan?»_

Secó su piel y se puso un camisón para volver a su habitación justo a tiempo porque una visita llamaba a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Hakuryuu y Kouha que a últimas fechas se la pasan pegados en algo parecido a compañeros de dolor, o enemigos en miras del rival. Solo ellos se entienden.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-el mayor.

-Contenta-sonrió deslumbrante.

-Entonces es nuestro turno~.

-¿Para qué?

-No creeras que dejaremos sola a una dama, ¿o si?

-Ah, pero no hay necesidad de tomarse molestias.

-No lo es~. Usemos la imaginación para apantallar al público.

-Ni que fuera un concierto-el peli negro.

-Ya amargado. Entiendo pero sabes que tengo razón. Ahora que si no deseas cooperar mejor para mi.

-¡Eso si que no!-fué al tocador y cogió un peine.

-Partiras plaza hermanita~.

-S-se los encargo por favor.

 _«-Solo espero que no hagan nada demasiado llamativo.»_

...

En el hogar de los Jehoahaz Abraham.

Los padres preparan un desayuno especial. El último que compartirán con su aún soltero hijo. Es algo triste pero deben dejarlo marchar para que forme su familia.

-¡Maldita sea enano estúpido no pongas la mano ahí!

-¡¿Dónde se supone que vaya esta cosa?!

-¡Si no lo sabes menos yo!

-¡Pero no es la primera vez que...!

-¡Cállate!

-¡No me grites!

-¡Largo!

-¡Necesitas ayuda!

-¡Eficiente no un lastre!

¡Eres un grosero!

¡Y tu un...! ¡UNGH! ¡No lo aprietes! ¡No puedo respirar!

-¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Judal-kun?! ¡Mamá creo que ya lo maté!

Sheba suspiró y dejó la mezcla de los wafles para ir en auxilio de sus problemáticos hijos.

 _«-Pobre creatura. Amo a Judal pero definitivamente será un padre demasiado torpe. Espero que al menos herede la inteligencia de Aladdin. Son hermanos, debería ser posible. Porque si no...están perdidos.»_

-¡Creo que se está convulsionando!-el magi más joven.

-¡VA VOY! ¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE ASESINARSE AL MENOS POR CINCO MINUTOS?!

Y Solomon ríe ajeno a la "tragedia".

...

Cuando Kougyoku bajó por las escaleras de su hogar le embargaron decenas de pensamientos a la vez. Desde que no volverá a ese lugar, la familia que ahora dejará definitivamente atrás, la responsabilidad de engendrar y educar a un bebé, el como desearía que su padre, Hakuren y Hakuyuu estuviesen en un día tan especial, el como llegaron a ese lugar, el como Sinbad atravesó su corazón y más, mucho más. Las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes pero sonrió con valentía enfrentando al destino. No está sola y no solo por la hija que espera, sino por su madre, hermanos y todos los amigos dígase Aladdin, Alibaba y Sinbad que les apoyaron incondicionalmente sin esperar nada a cambio, en completo secreto aunque logre darse cuenta debido a la torpeza de algunos. Llegó por fin a la planta baja.

-¡Te ves estupenda!

-¿E-en verdad lo crees Kouha-nisama?

-Sip.

-Es hora de irnos-Kouen.

-S-si.

-No tengas miedo-el pecoso.

-Gracias Koumei-niisama.

Hakuryuu y Gyokuen sonrieron. Salieron, cerraron la mansión y subieron al vehículo que les llevaría a la iglesia.

...

En casa de los Jehoahaz.

Como Judal de plano no podía dar más de tres pasos sin tropezar con el ropaje sin irse de bruces, fué su padre quien le tomó en brazos y llevó al auto. Aladdin lo intentó primero pero le dió una patada en el estómago que le sacó el aire y le hizo desmayar. Por lo que a él también le llevaron en las mismas condiciones. Una vez en el interior.

-No deberías ser tan brusco con Aladdin-la madre.

-Eso y más se tiene merecido por metiche. Además es un ojo por ojo. Casi deja viuda a la vieja.

-En parte es culpa tuya. No puedo creer que escogieras un traje tan extraño. Aunque se ve bien, ¿qué me dijiste que era?

-El traje de gala del oráculo del imperio Kou.

-Nunca escuche ese nombre. Quizá lo investigue más tarde.

-Suerte-sonrió enigmático.

-¿Qué quieres decir con...?

-Uuuhh...-su hermano.

-¿Cómo te sientes Aladdin?

-Más o menos, creo que movió algunas cosas de lugar.

-¡Oh por dios!

-Pero estaré bien je je je, creo. ¿Ya llegamos?

-Ja ja ja-el padre-me recuerda a los viajes que hacíamos en la playa.

-Si, Judal no tiene la mayor paciencia del mundo-la mujer.

-No es hora de recordar tonterías-el peli negro desviando su atención hacia la ventana.

-¿Por qué no?-Aladdin.

-Porque me da tristeza.

-Oh...¡Judal-kun es tan tierno!-le abrazó.

-¡Quítate que me arrugas el traje!

-¡Y el tiempo lo hará con tu piel!

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-¡Ja ja ja ja!-la familia poco después.

...

Una vez llegaron a la iglesia Judal se fué directo al altar. No es como que pueda correr, aunque aprovechó cuando nadie lo miraba para usar magia de levitación.

-Tramposo.

-Mi modo enano, no quiero llegar mañana.

-En eso tienes razón. Me sorprende que usaras algo así.

-En realidad nunca me gustó. Pero me trae gratos recuerdos de la vieja y aquel mundo en que nos conocimos.

-Que romántico.

-Sigue fregando y ahora si te parto la jeta.

-Tengo suficiente con el golpe de antes, gracias.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar de a poco, entre ellos Sheherezade y Titus a quienes también les llegó la invitación. Estos parecían bastante metidos en la decoración por lo que no advirtieron que una chica de su grupo tropezó al atorarse su zapatilla con la alfombra.

-¿Te hiciste daño onesan?

Aladdin que le ayudaba a poner en pie.

-Ah, no. Lo siento.

-¡Oh no te disculpes! Puedo llevarte a tu lugar mmm, creo que venías con Sheherezade-san y Titus-kun, ¿cierto?

-¿Los conoces?

-Oh si, son amigos del colegio.

-Ya veo. Si, son mis hermanos.

-¡No lo sabía!

-Je je je, supongo. Estudié en el extranjero, regresé hace poco.

-Oh...

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, es solo que tu sonrisa me recordó mucho a alguien muy especial y me dolió aquí-señaló su corazón.

-Pobrecito.

-Dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes. ¡Mejor te llevo con tus hermanos. ¿Puedes caminar?

-Uh, si.

-En ese caso, ¿me haría el honor, hermosa príncesa?

-Me llamo Dunya.

-¡Que nombre tan bonito!

La chica se ruborizó pero aún así se dejó guiar por ese adorable joven de encantadora sonrisa.

El sitio se llenó de tal manera que incluso había varias personas de pie, aunque dejaron libre el pasillo para la hora de la verdad. Judal maldecía en su interior. Con ese pesado traje ya le estaba dando calor. En momentos como este extraña su holgado pantalón y ajustado top que dejaba tan a la vista su muy trabajado abdomen, para el que irónicamente no movió un dedo para conseguir. Se escuchó un auto y poco después entraron Kouen, Koumei, Kouha y Hakuryuu que tomaron asiento. El peli rojo movió la cabeza para indicar el inicio de la marcha nupcial. Judal tragó duro, sus manos sudaban asquerosamente a consideración suya, y su corazón parecía tener una tocada de hard metal.

« _-Tranquilizate. No te quieres morir antes, ¿o si? Aguanta al menos hasta el: Si, acepto.»_

Su prometida entró tomada del brazo por Gyokuen quien la entregaría en lugar de Hakutoku, sitio que usurpó a Kouen cuando este amablemente se ofreció y casi le deja sin cabeza por lo que no hubo más voluntarios.

El rubor se subió por completo al rostro del sol negro. Y ni como evitarlo si Kougyoku tiene un vestido de falda extremadamente corta que oculta lo necesario pero eso si, hartos vuelos transparentes que de hecho se ven fantásticos. La "cola" que tiene bordadas varias mariposas, rukh blanco en hilo de oro. La parte superior es una suerte de corset con gran cantidad de perlas rosadas, sin mangas y un escote que casi le hace tirar la baba al novio. Para completar. Unas finas zapatillas blancas, al igual que el resto del conjunto, un velo traslúcido cuyo tocado es una tiara de oro blanco con un rubí al centro. Un par de pulseras, una en cada muñeca, una gargantilla simple y el peinado...¡el peinado! El cabello sujeto por medio de una media coleta, y todas las hebras restantes, las "sueltas" estaban trenzadas al estilo de Kouha con el que cubre su frente. Debió ser harto laborioso, ¿Cuánto se habrán llevado para ello? Y un ramo de flores de las que el sacerdote no conoce el nombre y poco le interesa, son blancas y punto.

La novia que todo el tiempo clavó la mirada en el piso la alzó cuando llegó al altar y su madre ofreció su mano a Judal. Gyokuen tomó asiento mientras ella sentía temblar horriblemente sus piernas, a punto de caer. Pero la sonrisa ajena y la fuerza con que este le sostuvo le hizo entender que todo estaba bien.

 _«-Judal-chan odiaba el traje de oráculo. ¿Lo hizo por mi?»_

El tenía un ropaje en colores negro y vino con un fenix bordado en tonos cobrizos, y su usual peinado.

-Gracias-dijo ella casi llorando.

-A ti por existir tonta.

-¡Mmm!

-¡Cof cof cof!-el padre que se aclaró la garganta-Estamos todos reunidos el día de hoy para...

Dijo algunas cosas a las que la pareja no puso atención por estar perdidos en el otro hasta que hizo una señal para que se acercara el de los anillos, en este caso Aladdin que una vez los entregó volvió a su lugar. Kougyoku lo puso bastante nerviosa, a nada de fracturar al otro y este bueno, no estaba en mejor condición.

-Judal Jehoahaz Abraham. ¿Promete amar, cuidar, proteger, respetar, valorar y comprender a Ren Kougyoku hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto y aún más que eso.

-Ren Kougyoku. ¿Promete amar, cuidar, proteger, respetar, valorar y comprender a Judal Jehoahaz Abraham hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto y aún más que eso-sonrió.

-Copiona.

-Con el poder que me confiere la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

-Je.

Él alzó el velo que todo el tiempo le permitió apreciarla y la tomó de la cintura con una mano mientras la otra la colocó en el mentón alzandole en su dirección.

-¿Te das cuenta vieja?

-¿De qué?

-Desde hoy eres mi esposa.

Ni esperó una respuesta. Unió sus labios con respeto y pasión, en un contacto dulce y agresivo con todos los sabores existentes en el mundo. Uno que reventó el corazón de ambos con pura felicidad, el día más perfecto de sus múltiples vidas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ja ja ja si escribo una boda más en alguno de mis fics me regalan un refresco en la tienda de la esquina ok no XD. Y en el próximo capítulo la fiesta! Quería poner una despedida de soltero para juju, pero irónicamente pienso que le va mejor a chiquito bebé (?. Muchas gracias por su paciencia!**

 **Laraju.-Oh si Judal es un encanto, que tendrá ese hombre que a todas nos vuelve locas? Aunque mi amor número uno sigue siendo chiquito bebé XD. Oh si, con los Ren, quien lo pensaría de Kouen, tan tranquilo que se veía, aunque su madre le puso en su lugar XD. Oh lo siento, como difícilmente voy al internet y solo para actualizar porque no tengo computadora apenas me da tiempo y no tengo nada de nada. En verdad lo siento ;~;. Ojalá algún día tenga computadora e internet, eso sería genial! Espero que te haya ido o este llendo bien en tu viaje a Japón. Gracias por el apoyo querida amiga! Eres un encanto! Cuídate mucho!**

 **Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! Los amo! Y como dije antes, estamos en el arco final (? Ju ju ju hasta la próxima :).**


	30. Ni ella sabe que esperar de la vida

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 30 Ni ella sabe que esperar de la vida.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia del capítulo: lemon.**

 **.**

La pareja rompió el contacto para mirarse con cariño.

-Te amo Kougyoku.

-También te amo Judal-chan.

-¡Hora de la fiesta!-Kouha-¡Síganme!

-A ese nada más le gusta llamar la atención-el ex oráculo.

-Ayuda a que pongan menos atención a nuestras personas.

-Je.

Los invitados salieron rápidamente y Kougyoku estaba a nada de imitarles cuando su marido le detuvo de la muñeca.

-¿Eh?

-Espera.

Y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-¡Aquí no!-alterada.

El mayor arqueó una ceja a la vez que se despoja de la parte superior, ella suspira aliviada al advertir su antes característico top.

-Ah~ por un momento creí que...

-Pervertida.

-Eres capaz.

-Je, muy cierto. En fin, el traje era para la ceremonia. Si continuo con esa porquería me caeré por ahí.

-Así que debajo tienes...

-Si. Mendigo calor. Es la peor idea que he tenido pero ya que.

La peli rosa cogió las prendas y Judal le cargó como príncipe de cuento de hadas.

-Je je je.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Eres muy tierno Judal-chan.

-Nah. Mi esposa lo vale.

Subieron en silencio al auto de los Jehoahaz y de esa manera llegaron al salón. El peli negro fué el primero en descender y ofreció la mano galante a su pareja que la tomó sonrojada. No entraban y ya se escuchaba la música.

-¿Iniciaron sin nosotros?-ella.

-Seguro es culpa del menso de Kouha. Mejor así, nadie nos molestará.

Se sorprendieron de ver a todos bien quietecitos en sus sitios.

-Oh~ -el peli rosa-En-nii ordenó que se ambientara en lo que llegaban. Pero esto no empieza sin el baile de apertura de los recién casados.

-¡¿El qué?!-Judal.

-Ya sabes cuñadito~ te avisé varias veces.

-¡No es verdad!

-¿Ah no?-con falsa preocupación-Pues ya ni modo~.

-Hijo de tu...

El menor escapó rápidamente.

-No te preocupes Judal-chan, podemos improvisar.

-¿Sabes bailar?

-Un poco. Vi muchas películas con mis hermanos.

-Ahg, pues ya que.

Se colocaron al centro, en la pista. Gyokuen pidió tocaran una pieza romántica. El mayor la tomó de la cintura con una mano y la otra la entrelazó con la ajena. El rostro femenino se poso en el pecho del chico y dieron algunos giros con elegancia. Ella le piso en al menos tres ocasiones pero no recibió queja o reclamo alguno. Se perdieron por completo en la danza, desconectándose del mundo. Estaban tan cerca que podían apreciar el aroma y calidez del otro.

-Hueles rico vieja-susurró en su oído.

-Je je je tu también.

La natural sensualidad del ex magi salió a flote, dirigiendo e inventando como el mago de la creación que es. Dejando estupefacto al público que miraba con envidia, alegría, celos, diversión y mil y una sentimientos que parecían flotar en el aire, justo como los recién casados. La última nota sonó y el par detuvo sus movimientos para sonreír y agradecer a todos su asistencia al inclinarse respetuosamente.

Judal se adelantó un par de pasos mientras Kougyoku le miraba embelezada.

-Ahora-emitió con tono varonil-¡Dejen de acosarnos y a tragar!

-¡Judal-chan!-escandalizada.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!-Kouha.

Kouen y Gyokuen se dieron a la tarea de saludar a los asistentes como es debido, pasando a cada mesa, el matrimonio situado en la principal, donde la novia prácticamente se hunde en el asiento.

-Un día provocarás que nos siga una turba enardecida.

-No somos un espectáculo.

-¿Por qué eres tan uraño?

-Si no te gusta, mala pata. Porque estamos atados para toda la vida.

-Nunca lo mencioné. En realidad pienso que eres muy lindo-sonrió.

-Tonta.

Los meseros sirvieron la comida y vino, mucho vino. Los primeros en ponerse bien ebrios (con media copa) fueron Alibaba y Hakuryuu, ambos molestaban a Aladdin con sus lloriqueos.

-¿Por qué Kougyoku hip se casó con un idiogta como Judalg hip?

-¡Es por tu estúpido hip cuerno Alibaba-dono!

-¡Es mi cabello hip!

-¡Cállate! ¡No estoy de hip humor!

-¡Claro! ¡Eres un emo hip!

-¡¿Qué she shopone que significa eso?!-más vino.

-¡Lo que hip dije!-le imitó.

-Queug seg calle Aladding ya nog lo soportoung...

-No le des órdenesg que no es tu sirvientesg hip.

-Alibaba-kun, onisan-preocupado.

-¿Están causando problemas?-Sinbad con tono severo.

-No exactamente, es solo que son incapaces de lidiar con el rechazo.

-Entonces no hubiesen aceptado la invitación.

-Supongo que no querían dejarla sola en un día tan importante.

El peli morado posó las manos sobre los hombros de los chicos y les miró con severidad. Como lo haría un padre a punto de darte el regaño de tu vida. Ambos tragaron duro.

-Muchachos, ¿no han escuchado el dicho?

-¿Eh?-Alibaba confundido.

-¡Las penas con alcohol son menos~!-les extendió otra botella de vino.

-¡Ojisan! ¡Y no va así!

-Detalles más o menos. Da igual.

-Por eso Jafar-onisan tenía ganas de asesinarte-con seriedad.

-Vamos Aladdin, tómalo con calma. Es una fiesta el punto es disfrutar, no pelear. ¿No te parece que hay suficientes conflictos en el mundo?

-Ah bueno...

-¡Es ciertog!-el rubio.

Hakuryuu y Alibaba le cogieron de los brazos para inmovilizarle mientras Sinbad le metía una botella entera al sistema sin que este pudiese liberarse.

-¿No vas a intervenir?-Sheba a Solomon.

-No. Supongo que son sus amigos. Además se llevaran una gran sorpresa al ver su infinito aguante.

-¿Su qué?-perpleja.

-David le llevó a una fiesta e intentó embriagarle para que firmara algo.

-¿Y que pasó?-curiosa.

-Aladdin nunca perdió el piso. Pero a papá lo arrestó la policía por exhibicionismo.

-Uh~. Al menos pagaste su multa, ¿cierto?

-El no lo haría por mi, ¿por qué lo haría yo?

-¡Eres un mal hijo!

-Y negligente padre, nuestro pequeño lleva cuatro botellas ja ja ja ja.

-¡Solomon! ¡Aladdin!

Ella se levantó para detener a su vástago pero su marido le sujetó suavemente por la muñeca. Sheba estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando se percató de la seriedad en su semblante.

-Estará bien. Entiendo que quieras protegerle. Pero debes permitirle vivir. Aladdin ha demostrado ser confiable. Sabe exactamente cuando detenerse. Yo me preocuparía más por Judal.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Onesan!-el peli azulino menor que se restriega con gran entusiasmo en el pecho de una camarera.

-¡Aladdin!-sus progenitores al unísono.

-¡Lo siento!-Solomon a la chica, acto seguido le dieron una bofetada que no vió venir, para finalmente recibir un papel donde esta anotó su número.

-Que me llame luego-en voz baja.

-¡Oh mi amor!-Sheba que abrazó al muchacho y masajeaba su espalda con ternura-Mira como te pone el alcohol.

-¿Eh? Pero si estoy bien.

-¿Ah?

-¡Ese es mi hijo!

-¡Solomon!

-¡Continuemos con el reto!-Sinbad.

-Se ve divertido-el hijo de David.

-¡Si!-Aladdin.

Sheba arremango la tela inexistente de su vestido sin mangas de manera broncuda.

-Como no escuchan no me queda más que unirme.

-Podrías ignorarnos-su marido.

-Si piensan ponerse irresponsables haré lo mismo.

-No se lo recomiendo bella dama. Soy la leyenda de los siete mares. En definitiva no le sentará.

Solomon estuvo a punto de frenar al impertinente en un poco común ataque de celos de su parte cuando fué ella quien tomó al galan del cuello de la camisa con actitud hostil.

-No sabes con quien te metes mocoso.

-¿Eh?

-En cuestión de tolerancia, soy la reina de un mítico país.

-Wah. ¡Acepto el desafío!

El alma aventurera de Sinbad se activó al tiempo que Aladdin sentía que estaba en presencia de la gran dirigente de Alma Toran. Ladeó la cabeza.

 _«-Aunque la situación es muy extraña.»_

Y Solomon miraba flechado a su pareja, recordando por qué se enamoró de ella.

 _«-Aún tiene ese horrible carácter, por ello es impredecible.»_

Si, quizá es algo masoquista aunque igual goza burlándose de la pobre. Un irrepetible momento familiar.

...

En la mesa de los festejados.

-¿No piensas detenerlos Judal-chan?

-¿Para qué? No son de los que causen estropicios cuando se embriagan. Esos tres son entes del infierno en ese aspecto.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Por qué?-pícaro-¿Acaso planeas tenerme a tu mered para satisfacer tus deseos más profundos?

-No-sonrojada.

-Porque si fuera el caso, acepto en mis cinco sentidos.

Ella quedó boquiabierta con la declaración.

-¡Ja ja ja ja que cara!

-F-fué una ¿broma?

-Oh no, voy muy enserio. Te deseo vieja.

-Que poco romántico-el peli rosa.

-¿Qué en tu mesa ya no te soportan?

-En-nii y Gyokuen hablan de la empresa y Mei-nii ya se durmió. Y si bien tengo la madurez suficiente para ocuparme adecuadamente del trabajo, hoy existe algo muy interesante a lo que no me puedo resistir~.

-Siempre eres bienvenido Kouha-onisama.

-¿Y es?-el azabache.

-Un secreto~.

-Méndigo algodón de azúcar.

-Ja ja ja siempre tan ocurrente. En realidad venía a preguntar si les gustó la comida.

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-El la escogió-Kougyoku.

Judal miró su plato ahora vacío y sintió una extraña calidez en su corazón, era como si el banquete estuviese pensado específicamente en la pareja. Muchos de sus sabores predilectos.

-No me quejo del todo, pero hacen falta los duraznos.

El otro le sonrió enigmático.

-¿Qué?

-Ahí se ven-y se marchó.

 _«-A este solo le gusta joder.»_

La celebración continuó animada, algunos invitados estaban algo mareados por el vino, otros dormidos y la mayoría como Dunya, Sheherezade y Titus bailando como lo haría la gente normal, hasta que llegó cierto momento.

-Es hora vieja.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te llevarás el ramo o qué?

-¡Ah!

Gyokuen dió el aviso y pronto se hizo un pequeño aunque poco común grupo que esperaba atraparlo.

-¿Listos?-ella.

-¡Si!-la "multitud".

-¡Uno, dos ahí va!

Las flores escaparon de manos femeninas hacia atrás, los primeros que saltaron para cogerlas fueron Hakuryuu y Alibaba que en estado aún inconveniente chocaron cabezas para caer inconscientes al suelo. Titus fué el siguiente puesto que Dunya pensó que era lindo y no tenía intención de que ella se lastimara. Sonrió cuando su índice lo rozó apenas pero un manotazo de Aladdin lo mandó para arriba de nueva cuenta.

-¡Traidor!-el rubio.

-¡Ung!-dolido.

Fué el turno de Sinbad que una vez se hubo resignado con respecto a Kougyoku al menos quería conservar algún presente de su parte como haría todo buen acosador. Prácticamente lo tenía en su poder cuando...

-¡Uangh!

El codo de Kouha se incrustó dolorosamente en su abdomen, provocando que se doblara sobre si mismo mientras se ponía púrpura por falta de aire. Bien podría tener un colapso pero nadie lo peló. El peli rosa sonrió victorioso cuando Judal le puso el pie y se fué de bruces golpeando de lleno su hermoso rostro.

-La venganza se sirve fría-sonrió el perverso.

-Nunca te hice nada.

-No supero nuestro primer encuentro.

-Oh~ no salgo de tus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres la revancha?

-¿Por qué no?-divertido.

-¡Cuidado Judal-kun!

-¿Cómo uangahhn?

Aladdin que saltó sobre una silla para alcanzar el ramo atorado en el candelabro, el cual cogió, con todo y ornamento que se vino abajo con él y le cayó encima al ex oráculo que por fortuna medio alcanzó a poner su borg. Y las flores del demonio volvieron a la disputa. A todo mundo le brillaron los ojos, incluido Solomon que solo pretende entender a la gente. Un pensamiento tan profundo que solo entiende el mismo. Puñetazos, pisadas, patadas, arañazos y escupitajos se dieron al por mayor, hasta que sin un mismo esfuerzo fué a parar a la mesa de Kouen que lo miró con desprecio mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¡WAAAAAHHH!-el perturbador grito de guerra de la histérica multitud.

A nada de llegar el pelirojo lo cogió con autoridad y sonrió de lado.

-Gané.

-El próximo en casarse es En-nii~.

-¡Nooo!-Alibaba que recién despertaba-¡Con ese carácter nadie lo va a querer! ¡¿Y nosotros vamos después?! ¡Que injusto!

-No es una ley absoluta estúpido unicornio. Aunque tal vez te quedes virgen por siempre.

-¡NOOO!

-¡Vamos a cortar el pastel!-Kougyoku que aligera el ambiente.

-Buena idea vieja.

Los meseros trajeron uno de al menos metro y medio de alto. De solo tenerlo en frente el novio advirtió un aroma familiar.

-¿Durazno?

-El pastel es el rey de la fiesta. Sé que es tu fruta favorita, así que lo elegí especialmente para ti-se ruborizó.

-Ah Kougyoku, ¿por qué has de ser tan condenadamente tierna?

-Mmm-se sonrojó.

Judal cogió el cuchillo con expresión maniática, casi parece asesino. Cortó una rebanada y la ofreció a la chica que le dió una probada.

-¡Ey!-el peli rosa-falta la mordida. Dale una.

-¿Para qué?-molesto.

-Tradición~.

-Ya pues.

Kougyoku y Judal acercaron el rostro cuando varias manos (Sinbad, Alibaba y Hakuryuu) aventaron con fuerza la cabeza del ex sacerdote. Si, les fué imposible mantener la compostura al ver al desgraciado afortunado. Lo único malo es que no creyeron que habría más de una mano justiciera, por lo que el sonoro impacto se cargó la base, la mesa, el pastel y al novio.

-¡Wah Judal-chan!-preocupada.

-Estoy bien-se levantó en una mezcla de merengue, fruta, chantilli y pan.

Pero los ojitos de Kougyoku se llenaron de lágrimas, fué destruido como si nada un importante símbolo de amor con su pareja.

-Está bueno-Judal que cogió una porción generosa (como kilo y tres cuartos) con las manos y se tragaba sin empacho.

-¡Es verdad onesan!-Aladdin en las mismas y con una sonrisa.

Todos y cada uno de los invitados imitaron el gesto hasta que no quedó ni el betún. Kougyoku perpleja y siendo la única que tenía una rebanada intacta en un plato no pudo contener las lágrimas.

 _«-Tengo a los amigos y familia más maravillosos del mundo.»_

Estuvo a nada de tirar la rebanada al suelo para estar en igualdad de condiciones cuando Judal le dió un fuerte zape.

-No seas tonta, las princesas no hacen ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Y nosotros que somos?-Alibaba.

-Marranos.

-Buua.

-¡Judal-kun hiciste llorar a mamá!

-¡Ella no! ¡Ya saben a quien me refiero! Bueno, fin de la fiesta. Gracias por venir.

-Eres un pésimo anfitrión.-Sinbad.

-¿Por qué no te haces cargo? ¡No quiero que la vieja se agote! ¡Tengan consideración maldición! ¡Está embarazada!

-¡¿Que está qué?!

La mayoría se petrificó, algunos otros se alegraron y Sheba se desmayó de la impresión, yendo directo al suelo puesto que Solomon y Aladdin chocaron entre si al intentar atraparla. Y Judal solo reía mientras se daba a la fuga con una avergonzada novia al techo y aunque algunos curiosos les dieron persecución, les perdieron en algún punto y tuvieron que resignarse.

Mientras Koumei continuaba dormido, como lo estuvo toda la celebración.

...

En el hogar de la pareja.

-Uh~.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá.

-¿Qué tal tu boda vieja?

-¡Fué el peor desastre del mundo!-furiosa-¡Pero fué muy divertido ja ja ja ja!

-La vida siempre lo es cuando estoy a tu lado.

-¡Ja ja ja ja me pasa igual! Ah~ deberías bañarte, o te picaran las abejas.

-¿Es acaso una invitación?

-Oh-escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

-Tomaré eso como un si. Después de todo falta la noche de bodas-sonrió travieso.

-Ah...

Judal la tomó de los hombros y con los pulgares delineó la clavícula. Pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca acariciando y despojándole de la gargantilla. Luego paseó los dedos por los brazos femeninos hasta quitarle las pulseras. Los recorrió de vuelta y subió por el cuello, las mejillas, las sienes y retiró el tocado y velo dejando intacto el peinado. Le quitó también las zapatillas y los vuelos del vestido. Dejándole únicamente con la minifalda y el corset.

-J-Judal-chan...

-Tomaré una ducha, ¿vienes?

-Yo-bajó la mirada-S-si...

Se cogieron de la mano y caminaron en dirección al baño. Una vez se colocaron debajo de la regadera, Judal abrió el agua caliente que rápidamente cubrió la piel de ambos.

-Ah~ Judal, el vestido se arruinará...

-No lo hará y si sucede, siempre puedo arreglarlo con mi magia.

El mayor le colocó de espaldas a él, con el rostro hacia la pared. Las manos del ex oráculo se adentraron por el corset hasta tomar con delicadeza sus senos.

-Mmmm...

Kougyoku se ruborizó y posó los antebrazos en el mosaico, a la altura de la cabeza buscando algún tipo de apoyo. Las yemas masculinas delineaban una y otra vez el contorno con roces sutiles pero pasionales que le hicieron estremecer. Este situó su rostro cerca del oído ajeno.

-Eres deliciosa...

-Oh~.

La chica siente su cuerpo cada vez más caliente por el rubor que ya no solo decora sus mejillas. Judal masajea su pecho con cinismo y lujuria, se siente bien, demasiado. Más aún cuando pone atención a sus botones y comienza a jugar con ellos.

-¡Uangh!

Un gemido escapó de sus labios, las lágrimas recorren las mejillas y la respiración se entrecorta.

-Ju-Judal-chan...

-No pienses, disfruta el momento.

Mordió el lóbulo.

« _-Tiene una manera tan misteriosa de hacer las cosas. Siento que me derrito completa. Me siento vulnerable, es como si me tuviese por completo bajo su influjo. Pero...»_

-¿Te agrada vieja?

-S-si-admitió avergonzada.

El ex sacerdote continuo con la atención en el pecho a una mano puesto que la otra la pasó a la espalda abriendo el corset, vaya habilidad cuando se trata de prendas femeninas. No lo retiró pero se hizo del espacio suficiente para besarle en toda su extensión. Lamiendo y chupando hasta dejar un par de coquetas marcas rojizas. Volteó abruptamente a la chica y bajó la prenda superior hasta despojarla de ella y comenzó a succionar el seno derecho para luego pasar con el otro. Kougyoku mordió sus labios para no avergonzarse con algún sonido extraño. Pero uno que otro logró escapar para dicha del muchacho que goza con el canto de su diosa de la guerra. La que ha pasado las palmas por la espalda masculina dejando uno que otro arañazo y vaya que debe ser masoquista porque como le excita.

-¡AAAAHHH!

Judal le cogió con fuerza del trasero para alzarla, quitandole la minifalda y dejándole en completa desnudez. Ella aferró sus piernas a la cintura del otro con desesperación, como si quisiese atraparlo.

-Je je je no iré a ningún lado. Así terminaras por partirme-sonrió de lado-no me parece mala idea.

Ella abrió un ojo apenas, pero no pudo emitir comentario alguno.

El estímulo la intimidad de la joven para no herirla, tomándose su tiempo porque le fascina la sensación sobre sus dedos.

-Ah ah aaah~.

Ella respira apenas, es como si alguien estrujara sus pulmones y toda su alma. Judal llevó su virilidad a la entrada femenina, solo la punta. Ella tembló asustada.

-No tengas miedo. Cuando hacemos el amor, siempre soy el que queda como campo de guerra.

-¡Que tonto! ¡AAAAHHH!

No pudo contener el grito cuando le sintió entrar, aunque fué más culpa de la sorpresa que otra cosa.

-Mmm...

Está vez fué el quien le hizo saber lo a gusto que está. Ella le acoge con tal calidez y ternura. Su miembro cosquillea y le insta a comenzar el ataque. En un principio delicado pero aumentó el ritmo con suma facilidad. El cuerpo de Kougyoku sube y baja una y otra y otra vez por la pared, cada que él le embiste. Es como si volara entre nubes. La piel de ambos está empapada de sudor y agua, lo que ayuda a la tarea. Kougyoku siente que puede partirse en cualquier momento, la razón se apaga por completo. Solo quiere sentir, fundirse, amarlo. Centrar la atención a los movimientos erráticos de su pareja que la llevan a ahogarse en placer. El como este recorre cada centímetro de su ser y le quita la virtud a su sombra. Es conectarse a un nivel increíble de intimidad. Algo que se hace con la persona que has elegido para la eternidad. Judal entra y sale con dulce salvajismo.

« _-¿Cómo puede ser tan opuesto?»_

-Ah ah mmm te amo Kougyoku...

-También aaah uh te amo Judal-chan...

El chico la abrazó enterrando el rostro entre los senos, momento en que Kougyoku sintió un cálido líquido de agradable textura en su interior que se fundió con el propio.

-¡Ah~!-al unísono.

Se dejaron caer hasta el piso, aunque él tuvo la precaución de protegerla.

-Gracias por tan maravilloso momento vieja.

-Gracias a ti Judal-chan.

No dijeron más y se quedaron en la misma posición por varios minutos, sin saber con exactitud cuantos pasaron. Necesitaban recuperarse, al grado en que Judal se quedó atrapado en ella un buen rato. Pero no tienen prisa alguna por vivir así que les da igual. Es uno de los momentos más hermosos de su existencia, los que siempre construyen juntos. Finalmente la chica se quedó dormida y fué él quien tuvo que secarla, vestirla y llevarla a la cama para descansar. Una vez lo hizo besó su frente y sonrió para luego mirar su vientre cubierto por las sábanas.

-Gracias por no joder el momento mocosa. Je, seguro le dará un infarto a la vieja cuando sepa tu nombre.

También le acompañó al mundo de Morfeo, sin moverse un milímetro del lugar.

...

A la mañana siguiente.

Kougyoku mira desde el umbral de la puerta a Judal, este tiene las mejillas rojas, orbes llorosos y respira con dificultad.

-Ah ah ah vi-vieja...¡achú!

-Voy a prepar un caldo de pollo.

-¡No le pongas verduras!-histérico-¡Achú!

-¡Que no pues! ¡Sé que las odias! ¡Por eso te enfermas!

-Je, en realidad fué por las cochinadas de anoche. ¡Achú!

-¡Judal-chan!-furiosa.

-Cuidame vieja...

-Oh.

Se ve tan vulnerable que parece un lindo conejito.

 _«-Nunca termina de sorprenderme.»_

-Bien, ya voy-resignada.

-Vieja mensa...

-¿Qué?-seria.

-Te amo...¡Achú!

-Duerme, enseguida vuelvo.

Este asintió y se cubrió obediente. Ella se colocó a su lado y le tocó la frente apartando algunos mechones.

 _«-Parece niño. Que lindo.»_

No es para nada la imagen que Kougyoku se hizo de su primer día de casada.

« _-Es mucho mejor. Sigue llenando mis días de momentos impredecibles.»_

-Ungh...

Tuvo que romper la atmósfera para correr al baño producto de un ataque de náuseas. Si, llegados a este punto ni ella sabe que esperar de la vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Seguimos en el arco final (? Je, creí que sería más corto pero no me gusta acortar o alargar las historias, las escribo hasta que me siento satisfecha y cuento todo lo que pretendo. Así que aún hay harem para un ratito más XD. Con respecto al lemon, es un crimen hacer una boda y saltarse la luna de miel XD, aunque me sigue dando mucha pena el no yaoi ja ja ja. Gracias por su apoyo! Los amo!**

 **Laraju.-Ah! Viéndolo de esa manera hubiese incluido la despedida de soltero, habría sido muy divertido ver como los mataba a todos (? Mmm ahora que lo pienso nunca he escrito una que raro~. Oh la fiesta ya salió! La hija tardará un poco XD. Oh si! Y por eso los rw son maravillosos! Me encanta platicar de magi con gente que si la conoce y más aún que me caes genial amiga! Cuídate mucho y gracias por comentar! :).**

 **Blasberry Alice.-Oh (sonrojada) gracias jeje. Oh me hace muy feliz que te haga reír, amo la comedia pero me cuesta horrores XD. Ja ja, si en la vida real no andaría con alguien tan patán, pero el es lindo~. Oh si, seguro se lo tiraban las fans en cualquier esquina, eso si no nos descuenta primero XD. Oh muchísimas gracias! Me hace muy feliz que te guste! Espero la conti también. Cuídate mucho :).**

 **chiaravargas2000.-Ah bueno, en ambos mundos Hakuryuu es primo de Kougyoku, en el de magi Koutoku adopta a los hijos de su hermano y en el mundo del harem fué Hakutoku el que lo hizo por lo que son hermanastros :). Ja ja a mi también me daba muchos problemas su nombre y varios más de magi XD. Je je je creo que no entendí muy bien tu segundo rw, soy tan bestia como yo sola XD, pero si es por la tardanza, me demoré un poco con el capítulo y cuando lo tuve la página no me dejó actualizar, lo que me lleva a preguntar, alguien sabe por qué pasa? Pero si hoy se porta bien aquí estará el nuevo capítulo :3. Vas en el sexto capítulo o entendí mal? Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad y comentar! Cuídate mucho :).**

 **Gracias por leer compañeros de vicio! Nos vemos en la continuación! :3**


	31. Conservar la tranquilidad

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 31 Conservar la tranquilidad.**

 **.**

En el hogar del ahora feliz matrimonio, al día siguiente. (Lunes, tres meses y medio de que Kougyoku se embarazó)

La peli rosa luchó como toda una guerrera contra las náuseas para preparar el caldo de pollo prometido. Lo que fué difícil considerando que las plumas, piel, grasa, cartílagos y sangre...¿Para qué entrar en detalles? Basta saber que es algo que no probará en lo que resta de gestación. Incluso las zanahorias y calabazas resultaron poco apetecibles.

Llevó una mesita con el plato y una cuchara a la cama donde aún duerme su marido. Este tiene las mejillas rojas pero descansa plácidamente.

 _«-Supongo que al tener las habilidades de un magi el rukh trata su enfermedad. ¿Entonces fué en vano?»_

Los orbes escarlata se clavaron rápidamente en su alma, pero con gran debilidad.

-Vieja...me muero.

-Ah por dios Judal-chan, no es para tanto.

-¿Y tú que sabes? Siento que se me escurre el cerebro por la nariz.

-No es tu cerebro.

Este miró el alimento.

-¿Es para mi?

-Si, hará que te sientas un poco mejor.

-Déjalo en el buró, puedo hacerlo solo.

-¿Te molesta mi compañía?

-Que mensa, obviamente no. Pero no quiero que te haga daño o a la bebé.

-Estaremos bien, es solo gripa. En cambio si que pareces al borde del colapso.

-Ni me lo digas. Rara vez me enfermo.

-Se te han de haber bajado las defensas por los nervios. Ja ja ja, si como no.

-Tiene sentido.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno. Tuve varias pesadillas en las que me dejabas plantado en el altar. Que te dabas cuenta de que fui la peor elección que podrías tomar.

-Oh Judal-chan, eres perfecto para mi.

-Y tú para mi. Pero aún me asusta que todo sea tan maravilloso. ¿Y si es como dijiste y no educo bien a nuestra hija? No creo soportar que tengamos una relación como la de Hakuryuu y la bruja de su madre.

-No lo será porque aún si no te das cuenta eres muy dulce.

-Je je je. Igual si se porta bien la llevó a los autos chocones, con un poco de suerte le pasa encima a un bastardo.

-Consideraré el tenerlos vigilados la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Je je je acosadora. Ungh me cuesta mucho hablar con normalidad.

-Y no dejas de hacerlo.

-Consienteme~.

-Ya lo estas.

Ella tomó asiento a su lado y colocó la comida sobre su regazo. Llevando la cuchara una y otra vez a los labios del chico que al finalizar con el caldo cerró un instante los ojos.

-Gracias vieja-para entregarse a Morfeo.

-A ti Judal-chan.

Le recostó cuidadosamente y cubrió con las sábanas. Lavó los trastes y se dispuso a leer la lista de los regalos de bodas que Aladdin tan amablemente les envió por medio de la magia. Todos les dieron electrodomésticos, vajillas y demás cosas que se destinan a un matrimonio recién formado. Pero los Ren y Aladdin que ya sabían del embarazo regalaron cosas para el bebé. Kougyoku tocó su vientre emocionada.

 _«-Me pregunto si será niña o niño.»_

-Es una mocosa-Judal desde el umbral de la sala.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, supongo que tu veneno fué efectivo.

-Grosero.

-¿Y? ¿Nos dieron algo interesante?

-Varias cosas en realidad.

-Más les vale. Mi familia merece lo mejor.

-Judal-chan, ¿me dirás el nombre de nuestra hija?

-¿Que no lo hice antes?-negó-Ah~ que imbécil. Lo lamento. Aladdin.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano?

-Ese es el nombre. La verdad es que él nos ayudó bastante y sacrificó mucho para darnos una oportunidad. Si no hubiera sido por su intervención, no estaría aquí. Además se que te aprecia mucho, estará condenadamente feliz. Pero si no te parece...

-Es perfecto. Aunque al principio será un poco extraño.

-Con una sola frase me engatusas. Si no estuviera demasiado débil como para siquiera intentar cargarte, te haría el amor.

-Debemos ser un poco menos afectivos. Al menos en lo que nace Aladdin. Mmm, si es raro.

-Je je je.

-¿Cómo crees que sea?

-Bonita.

-Me refería a su personalidad.

-Oh. Considerando que es hija tuya y mía será toda una fichita. A lo mejor compartimos aficiones.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-La guerra.

-¡JUDAL-CHAN!

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Ahora que si se pone a llorar en un rincón cubriendo su rostro...

-¡Antipático!

-¿Qué? Ni me dejaste terminar. Igual será un encanto. Además aún si es una masoquista como el idiota de su tío...

-Pobre Aladdin-chan.

-Tiene a un padre que está dispuesto a ir a prisión con tal de protegerla.

-Podrías escapar con tu magia.

-Dije que estoy dispuesto, no que iría. Me necesitan a su lado y más importante, las necesito yo.

-Eso fué redundante.

-¿Y qué? No está de más reafirmar mi amor.

-Je je je.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguno nos envió un obsequio divertido?

-¿Como qué?

-Juguetes sexuales.

-¡JUDAL-CHAN!

-Tranquila vieja que te dará un infarto. Piensa en la mocosa.

-¡Entonces no digas tonterías!

-Voy muy enserio. Cosas como esas ayudan a que no se caiga en la rutina. Mmm, también podríamos variar las poses y...

-¿Que solo en eso piensas?

-Pues no, pero si es una parte importante de mis fantasías. Por algo estas embarazada, ¿o no? Y no te hagas que bien que te gusta.

-Si pero...

-Nah, mejor me iré a dormir. Creo que la fiebre no se me quita del todo. Eso o tengo calentura de otro tipo.

-¡Ya cállate!-ruborizada.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

Su marido le dejó en paz. Kougyoku no puede decir que esté verdaderamente molesta. Pero que toque temas como ese sin pudor hace que todo se acumule en el corazón femenino. Sonríe y toma asiento en el sillón para mirar alguna película. Por ahora no tiene más que hacer, además tiene también un poco de sueño aunque no el necesario para estar de vaga con Judal. Coge el control remoto y cambia de canal hasta que un documental de comida oriental llama su atención.

« _-Mmm, los rollitos primavera se ven apetecibles. Pero ya me lo imagino destruyendo la mesa antes de probarlos. Que malos hábitos.»_

Posó la mano en su vientre.

-Te gusten o no, tu si debes ingerir vegetales hija mía. Sigue el ejemplo de tu tío o harás llorar a mamá.

Luego salió un programa de pesca deportiva, pero le dió sentimiento al recordar a Vinea, así que cambió canal sucesivamente hasta quedarse picada con la lucha libre y el box. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron por la emoción. Uno de los contrincantes se subía a la tercera cuerda y ¡Pasht! Por poco le caía al otro que le evadió, y al no atinarle se dió un planchazo. La chica cerró un ojo y desvió el rostro por reflejo.

-Eso si que debió doler.

Pero ni así apartó del todo su atención. La dulce e inocente príncesa a la cual su marido califica como su diosa de la guerra. Porque como bien lo dijo este, no necesita una mujer débil a su lado, sino todo lo contrario. Alguien que tenga el carácter suficiente para discutir, pelear, darle una buena bofetada cuando se lo merezca, y ¿por qué no? Someterle en cuanto sentido se le ocurra a la conquistadora. La que luego de tres horas de contemplar actividad física se quedó dormida y empezó a roncar.

Judal, completamente repuesto le cubrió con una manta y colocó a su lado sobre su hombro para continuar mirando la pantalla.

-No la despiertes mocosa-susurró-Estoy seguro de que no es fácil para ella la energía que gasta en el embarazo. Si te parece, disfrutemos de un agradable momento familiar. Bueno, ella no cuenta parece que está muerta-apretó los botones del comando para poner las caricaturas.

' **Hola amiguitos. ¿En casa disfrutando la compañía de sus padres? Hoy aprenderemos la tabla del dos. ¡Solo recomendado a expertos eje!'**

Y hasta ahí llegó la paciencia del ex sacerdote que frunció el ceño.

-Eje mi trasero. Vaya risa más estúpida-se paseó por los canales.

 **'-Amor, traición, la caída de un imperio. Descubra las verdades ocultas tras la guerra de Troya'.**

-Je, es un secreto de padre a hija, ¿eh?

...

Kougyoku despertó a eso de las tres de la tarde. Se reincorporó de donde quiera que estuviese y se talló los ojos.

 _«-¿La cama? Ah, seguramente me quedé dormida y me trajo. ¿Ya se siente bien?»_

Se levantó y fué en dirección a la sala donde este cargaba varias cajas de un lado a otro sin magia. De la forma más varonil, aquella que hace lucir sus antebrazos como pocas cosas en el mundo, a tal grado que casi la hace tirar la baba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Hasta que la bella durmiente nos honra con su presencia.

-Oh-se sonrojó.

-Hablo de mi, claro está.

-Si como no. Ya enserio, ¿te ayudo?

-No. Podrías lastimarte.

-Que te sepas que he cargado cosas mucho más pesadas.

-Y no lo dudo. Eres tan sexy~. Pero te recuerdo que traes a la mocosa, se prudente.

-Mmm, así me siento como toda una inútil.

-¿Estas loca?

-¿Eh?

-Con la mitad de los síntomas que te provoca yo me habría lanzado por la ventana. Sin contar el dolor del parto-tembló visiblemente-El solo pensar que me duela una zona tan sensible...

-Que por cierto no tienes.

-No entremos en detalles. Me dan ganas de destruir uno o dos países. Sindria si aún estuviésemos ahí.

-Dijiste dos.

-Dejo que el rey idiota lo reconstruya y lo ataco de nuevo.

-No te agrada.

-No y menos con las estupideces que hizo. Pero tampoco pienso vivir atado al pasado. Lo importante es que estamos juntos le joda a quien lo haga. Ah, ya quiero ver tu panzota y sentir las patadas de nuestra campeona.

-Uh, espero que no sean muy potentes. No quiero que se salga con una de ellas.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿Qué?

-Me gustaría que fuese autosuficiente pero no tanto como para practicarse una cesárea a si misma.

-Uh, que perturbador. Espera, si conoces el termino eso significa que...

-Si, me puse a investigar algunas cosas. No quiero que nos tome por sorpresa. Tengo la sospecha de que será una desgraciada.

-Judal-chan-chilló.

-Ya, ya, pero ten en mente mis palabras.

-Eso sonó a amenaza. Espero que no se cumpla.

-Al menos será divertido-sonrió.

-Te ves muy tierno cuando pones expresiones como esa.

-Es gracias a ti y a nuestra hija. Han logrado suavizar mis sentimientos. Antes solo le guardaba rencor al mundo. Maldije y odié al destino que solo me trajo sufrimiento. Que me arrebató mi infancia, a mis padres, a ti y todo lo que pudo ser un motivo de alegria. Pero de una u otra manera nos encontramos nuevamente y disfruté de cosas que ni siquiera imaginaba. Los recuerdos grises y dolorosos que me despertaban entre lágrimas a media noche fueron reemplazados por carcajadas a pleno día. Sin miedo y necesidad de esconderme porque fuesen a castigarme. Pude besar, abrazar y formar a un nuevo ser con la única mujer que he amado en más de una vida. Y estoy seguro de que si ahora mismo nos parte un rayo...

-No seas fatalista.

-Lo daría todo por encontrarte, a las dos nuevamente.

-Oh, cuando te lo propones eres tan romántico.

-De algo tenía que servirme el tiempo con mis padres. Sheba y Solomon casi siempre se andan matando, pero cuando no; vaya que derraman miel. Si no fuese así el enano y yo no...

-Ya entendí. Omite detalles que puedan traumatizarme.

-Je je je, que delicada.

...

Una vez su hogar quedó reluciente y ordenaron todos los regalos en su sitio, visitaron a los Jehoahaz. (Sábado). Confiando en que para entonces ya se les hubiese bajado la impresión, sorpresa, histeria, furia e instinto sicopata. Una vez en el recibidor, es el quien toca el timbre. Pasados unos tres minutos se miran confundidos.

-¿No estarán?-ella.

-Es temprano. Según yo al menos el enano debería...

-¡Ya voy!-el aludido que abrió poco después-¡Que sorpresa!

-Mentiroso, siendo un magi seguramente viste mi rukh.

-Pues si, pero aún así je je je-secando su largo cabello-Lamento haber tardado tanto en abrir pero tomaba un baño.

-A una dama no se le hace esperar. Hubieses abierto aún encuerado.

-¿Seguro?-en plan fastidioso.

-Mmm, mejor no. No busquemos pretextos para romperte la nariz.

-Si me pegas aún cuando quiero ayudar. Aún no olvido las patadas de la boda.

-Si que inútil. Mira que desmayarte.

-Pues no era yo quien se ahogaba con la ropa.

-Eres un...

-En fin, sean bienvenidos onesan, Judal-kun.

-¿Cuándo me dirás hermano?

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para intentar acostumbrarme.

-Ya que.

La pareja tomó asiento en la sala, Aladdin les llevó jugo de durazno a uno y manzana a la otra y a si mismo y se situó frente a ellos para conversar.

-¿Cómo están papá y mamá?

-Al principio consternados. Ella se culpó por no advertir las señales. Por permitir que su bebé tan inexperto se hiciera de una responsabilidad tan grande. Pero papá y ella hablaron durante horas. No tengo idea de exactamente que dijeron, quería darles privacidad. Pero bueno, ahora están muy contentos y ansiosos con la noticia. Desde el miércoles van de vez en cuando a comprar ropa para su nieta. La intuición de mamá dice que es niña.

-Pienso lo mismo-el ex sacerdote.

-¿Le han puesto nombre? Sería problemático que lleguen al registro civil y le quieran poner Durazno.

-¿Qué clase de padre negligente te piensas que soy?

-Si heredaste uno que otro gen de papá, yo diría que tiene sentido.

-Si caray, ¿qué problema tiene?

-Je je je. Es un hombre difícil de entender. Creo que por eso sufrió tanto en Alma Toran. Me da gusto saber que al menos aquí, no tuvieron que repetir la tragedia.

Se hizo un silencio pesado.

-¿Estas bien Aladdin-chan? Luces un poco...decaído. Incluso podría jurar que más delgado. Te alimentas correctamente, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que si! Siempre le echo muchas ganas-sonrió sincero.

« _-No me engañas enano. El vacío que seguro dejó Kougyoku debe ser inmenso. Dudo que lo superes por completo y mucho menos de un día para otro. No es algo que puedas borrar con simple voluntad. Pero eres mucho más fuerte que yo. Habrá alguien que te hará feliz.»_ -miró el vientre de su esposa-« _-Quizá no sea como el romance de cuento de hadas que esperabas pero algo me dice que mi mocosa está destinada para ti. Igual y son ideas mías pero de que hará que dejes de pensar en tonterías te lo aseguro.»_ -sonrió diabólico.

-¿Judal-kun? Estas pensando en algo terrible. Que si conoceré ese gesto.

-Nah, tu imaginación.

-¿Me dirán el nombre de su hija?

-Mejor después~ será más interesante. Mientras rómpete la cabeza intentando adivinar.

-Sigo pensando que Durazno, ¿Melocotón? ¿Nactarina?

-Continúa fregando y no me hago responsable de lo que pueda sucederte.

-¿Alguna vez lo hiciste?

-Continuas vivo por una razón, ¿o no?

-Supongo.

-¡Mejor hagamos algo divertido!-Kougyoku-No es bueno pelear entre hermanos.

-No lo hacemos, así nos llevamos. ¿No es así enano?

-Mmm, no estoy muy seguro. Para mi que tus palabras tienen tinte de amenaza-sonrió.

-Una que se hará real tarde o temprano-le imitó.

-Je je je.

« _-Solo ellos se entienden. Diría que comprendo el sentimiento pero Kouen-niisama me asusta sin importar el mundo además de que le tengo un profundo respeto. Y Kouha-niisama siempre es demasiado amable al igual que Hakuryuu-chan y Koumei-niisama. Supongo que tuve mucha suerte.»_

-Te digo que no nos pela-el peli negro.

-Seguramente intenta recordar algo. No la interrumpas.

-Nah, vieja~.

-¿Uh? ¿Dijeron algo?

-Te digo que está tan loca como Gyokuen.

-Nadie puede seguir el ritmo de Arba-san.

-Lo estaré la próxima vez que lo menciones-a su pareja.

-¿Qué podrías hacerme?-le desafió.

-Golpearte.

-Pues no será fácil.

-O preparar verduras por el resto de tu vida.

-Ungh. Maldita...

-Onesan conoce tus debilidades.

-Y yo las suyas, ¿quieres escuchar?

-¡Si!-emocionado.

-¡No!

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Te gané vieja!

-Uh-llevó la mano a su vientre como implorando apoyo.

-Ni creas que le tengo miedo a...¡eres un demonio mocosa!

Se puso pálido y salió corriendo al baño.

-¿Y ahora?-Aladdin.

-¿Síntomas del embarazo?

-¿Ocurre con frecuencia?

-No mucha.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?

-No.

-Que Judal-kun te quiere un montón-sonrió.

-¡Oh!-cubrió su rostro con las mangas.

-¡Te voy a castigar en cuanto salgas de la panza de tu madre!

-¡No me la tragué!-ella.

-¡Que injusto!-el hermano.

-¡NO ES SU CULPA!-al unísono.

-¡Me vale ungh!

-Dejando de lado a mi hermano que terminará destrozando su garganta tarde o temprano. ¿Cómo la llevas con los síntomas?

-Más o menos. A veces ni aparecen pero en otros momentos me pongo tan mal como él.

-¿Has ido al ginecólogo?

-No...estuve tan ocupada con algunas cosas y...Judal-chan se enfermó, los detalles de la boda, los regalos. Incluso me puse a ver televisión. ¿Soy una mala madre Aladdin-chan?-con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

El peli azulino las limpió con un delicado roce.

-Tiene poco que te enteraste. Tu vida cambió drásticamente y lo has enfrentado con valentía. Si hay algo que inspires es confianza. Es natural que no estes al tanto de ciertos asuntos, te confundas o los olvides, pero no lo harás todo el tiempo, cuando menos te des cuenta realizarás tu deber como madre con facilidad. Eres muy dulce y tierna, no pudo alojarse en el vientre de alguien más confiable. Mmm, ¿el mío?

-Oh Aladdin-chan, que broma tan extraña ja ja ja-con suavidad.

-Lo importante es aprender a reírse de uno mismo. Lleva la situación como lo que es, una bendición. Si te hace sufrir entonces debes sentarte a pensar en lo que estas haciendo mal. No tengas miedo, ni por tu bebé ni Judal-kun, porque ninguno te dejará. Bien dicen que el embarazo es el período que mejor le sienta a las chicas y mirandote pienso que tienen razón. Eres muy hermosa, irradias bondad y uh...

Una lanza de hielo le pasó rozando la mejilla.

-Sigue con tus comentarios de Burdel y te dejo clavado en la pared.

-Como se nota que no has estado en uno.

-No es algo para andar presumiendo.

-Eso crees tu. Ah~ onesan, te casaste con alguien muy infantil.

-Soy mayor enano.

-Pero tengo mucha más experiencia.

-¿Como en qué?

-¡Beber! Aún recuerdo que la última ¡ungh!

Judal le dió un golpe en la cabeza que le tiró de bruces.

-¡Aladdin-chan! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-Je je je, sip. Supongo que me lo busqué por abrir viejas heridas. Pero si ya pagué el precio ahora lo digo.

-No te atrevas.

-O si no, ¿qué?-le retó juguetón.

-Le muestro tu colección privada.

-Mi...¡Ah!

-Je.

-¡Eres un patán!-molesto.

-¿Y quién lo dice?

-No hay problema Aladdin-chan, eres un joven en la edad difícil. Todos tienen una o dos revistas de pornografía.

El par le admiró estupefacto para luego sonrojarse uno y sonreír de lado el otro.

-Al enano y a mi no nos hacen falta tonterías como esa. ¿Ves como si eres una pervertida?

-¡Judal-chan! Ah, ¿y entonces que colecciona?

-Si le dices te odiaré por siempre.

-Nah, solo tu le ves inconvenientes. Tiene fotografías, revistas, libros, macetas, figuras y todo cuanto puedas imaginar de las manzanas.

-Ah. B-bueno es un poco enfermo quizá pero me gustan mucho y...

-¡Es maravilloso!-ella con ojos brillantes.

-¿No piensas que es tonto?

-Para algunos es posible. Pero yo creo que si algo te gusta no es malo aprender, buscar y como en tu caso coleccionar. A menos que sea ilegal ja ja ja, aunque eso lo esperaría más de mi esposo. ¿Sabes? Hace mucho me gustaba coleccionar gomas para borrar. Mi padre Hakutoku me obsequió un paquete en las que tenían aroma a frutas. La de durazno me era especial por alguna razón-miró a su pareja-Ahora entiendo porque. Pero al final lo dejé.

-¿Te aburriste?

-No. Las extraviaba u olvidaba con frecuencia. Incluso para cosas que algunos pueden calificar de tonterías y perdida de tiempo necesitas poner mucha atención y cuidado. Para mi son gente en verdad responsable. Además no es como si estuvieses haciendo el vago.

-¿No te hace feliz que tu amiga conozca una faceta nueva de tu personalidad que encima admire?

-Mmm-asintió-pero no son formas-molesto.

-Nunca se dijo que fuese el ser más sutil de la creación.

-Que injusto-se cruzó de brazos pero pronto sonrió.

-Je, no eres la clase de persona que se tome muy enserio el enojo.

-¿Quieren ver una película? Sirve que comemos palomitas.

-¡Si!-Kougyoku.

-Y ahí vas alimentándote descuidadamente.

-Un poco no me hará daño-sonó su móvil-¿Bueno? Oh Alibaba-chan, que sorpresa...¿Eh? Pues no hasta ahora y...esta semana de ser posible y...¿Enserio? ¿No será una molestia?...Está conmigo, Aladdin-chan también...Si, les pregunto. Nos vemos-colgó.

-¿Algún problema onesan?

-No, era una llamada de Alibaba-chan. Me preguntó si me había hecho algún tipo de análisis, le dije que no. Así que me informó que Anise tiene algunos amigos en cierto hospital, no me dió el nombre. Dice que nos llevará, Judal es el padre y dice que seguramente estarías feliz porque eres el tío.

«- _Muchas gracias Alibaba-kun.»_

-¿Vienen?

-Claro-el peli negro-atravesaré a ese unicornio con su cuerno por metiche.

-Fué tu culpa por anunciar el embarazo de esa manera. Hasta parece que querías matar a los invitados-el otro.

-Pues bien que intentaban acapararla. Su condición es delicada pues. Tengo que procurarla.

-Oh, así que es tu extraña manera de ser considerado. La tendrás complicada para soportarlo-a Kougyoku.

-También lo pienso.

-Odiosos. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo y dónde tenemos que ver al candidato inútil del enano?

-Me sorprende que aún le digas así. Tan sencillo que resulta decirle por su nombre o unicornio-el hermano.

-Nada más escuche que me diste la razón se pone a llorar.

-Es muy fuerte. Cosas como esas no le afectan-decidido-creo.

-Supongo que hay aspectos que nunca cambian. No tengo idea del porque pero me siento nostálgico. En fin, ¿la cita es?-a la chica.

-En una hora en el parque que está cerca.

-Bien, sirve que nos tomamos un helado.

-¿No que tengo que cuidar mi alimentación?

-Pues si, pero ustedes son los que se quieren poner cerdos. Total, si te hace daño vamos de camino al hospital.

-Ungh.

-¡Yo también quiero!-el de ojos zafiro-Pero tu invitas.

-Obviamente. Quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi familia.

Los menores no emitieron comentario alguno pero el torpe temblor en sus labios indica fácilmente lo contentos que están.

Salen y llegan a una heladeria con precios bastante elevados, por lo que el par duda si es apropiado o no escoger algo.

-Una botella con agua está bien para mi-Aladdin.

-Para mi también.

-Wah, que miserables.

-¡No es eso!-su esposa-P-pero es tu dinero y...

-¿Es lo que piensas enano?-asintió-Me sorprende la facilidad con que complican las cosas. ¿De que me sirve tener dinero si a quien quiero obsequiar las cosas no las acepta? Prácticamente soy millonario.

-Judal-kun...

-Si, mi destructiva personalidad me trajo beneficios, ¿quién diría? Pero el tragarme un litro de helado solo no me hará sonreír como adquirir estos conos sobrevaluados.

-Ah-la vendedora incómoda.

-Tu cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión ratera.

-L-lo siento...-ni ella entendió porque lo dijo, solo es su trabajo y dueña de paso.

-El unicornio va a llegar y se pondrá histérico suponiendo que no lo esté ya si no encuentra a nadie. Si no piden escojo algo asqueroso.

-No tenemos ese tipo de sabores en...

El ex oráculo le petrificó con una hostil mirada.

-Ya que tienes tantas ganas de atender dame uno de durazno.

-¿Le agrego un sabor extra, cobertura, chispas u otra cosa de las que hay en el mostrador?

-Solo durazno.

-Una servilleta extra, mi hermano suele tener accidentes porque habla mucho y luego se le derrite.

-Estando en pleno trópico es normal que ocurra. ¿Qué nunca olvidaras ese viaje?

-Nop. Es uno de nuestros valiosos recuerdos familiares-sonrió.

-Ya pues. Que sean tres, la otra se la meto en el trasero cuando termine.

-¡A la orden señor!-aterrada-en segundos le dió su helado.

-Si no quieren que se desperdicie elijan algo. Porque no le daré una sola lamida hasta que no lo hagan.

-Mmm-la peli rosa-¿Tienes de grosella?

-Si, ¿algo más?

-No, es todo-se lo entregó.

-¿Y tu enano? ¿Manzana?

-No. Estaba pensando en que ya no tendremos más oportunidades como está y...

-Tonto-dió un leve golpe en su espalda-tenemos toda una vida para convivir, mi esposa no es celosa, ¿cierto?

-¡Tiene razón! ¡No te deprimas Aladdin-chan! ¡No estas solo!

-Lo sé, pero también es verdad que no tendrán el mismo tiempo disponible, ni yo. Por eso, quiero ser intrépido. Onesan...-a la locataria.

-¿S-si?

-Quiero uno de tequila, limón y chile piquin.

-¿Algo más?

-Un toque de sal.

-Enseguida.

-Enano ebrio.

-Je je je je.

Una vez con los productos en mano fueron al parque y tomaron asiento en una banca, con la chica en medio. Kougyoku tuvo la impresión de que varias mujeres le tenían envidia, y bueno con semejantes galanes de escolta, ¿cómo no?

-¿Estuvo bueno Judal-chan?

-Nah dos, dos. Sabe un poco artificial y mira que tiene trozos de durazno. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Está muy rico, gracias-sonrió. ¿Aladdin-chan...lo tiraste?

-Me lo terminé. Luego vendré por un litro para papá y mamá.

-No solo eres un borracho, sino que pretendes embriagarlos.

-Eso nunca ocurrirá.

-De veras, ¿que demonios son todos ustedes?

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Un misterio para la posteridad.

-¡Kougyoku, Aladdin, Judal!-el rubio a lo lejos que se aproximó rápidamente-¿Tienen mucho esperando?

-Desde ayer-el oji escarlata.

-Que gracioso.

-Solía ser un oráculo, es posible.

-Eres demasiado impaciente y flojo.

-Nah.

-Mamá arregló una cita con un amigo. Parece que se hizo de tiempo en su agenda para hoy. Me da mucho gusto haberte localizado.

-Por eso no te preocupes, mantendré el número por cualquier cosa.

-Que bien. Tomemos un taxi para que no se nos haga tarde.

-S-si.

Así lo hicieron. Kougyoku sentía un nudo en el estómago. Por fin se hizo a la idea de que será madre, lo que en realidad no fué complicado. Pero de ahí a que un extraño toque lugares muy personales y revise hasta lo que no es muy distinto. Para no tensarla aún más, platicaron de su rutina e hicieron uno que otro chiste, la mayoría a costa del pobre Alibaba que ya ni sabía de cual de los hermanos defenderse.

-Es aquí.

Bajaron y ella quedó clavada en el sitio al leer el nombre del nosocomio.

-Ca...¡¿Carmen?! ¡Es el mejor de la ciudad!

-¡Mamá es genial!-orgulloso.

Entraron, se registraron y esperaron en la sala hasta que una enfermera les llamó cinco minutos después.

-Señora Ren Kougyoku.

« _-Uh así me siento tan vieja. Supongo que todas las veces que Judal-chan me llamo de esa manera hicieron efecto.»_

-S-soy yo.

-Usted y su pareja, ¿podrían acompañarme? Ah-miró al trío-¿es usted?-al peli azulino.

-Nop-sonrió.

-Soy yo-Judal.

-Ah, discúlpeme.

Aladdin y Alibaba se quedaron en la sala mientras la pareja se iba con la enfermera.

-Es una lastima que no podamos entrar-el rubio.

-Je je je, sería mucha gente y de esa manera complicaríamos el trabajo de los médicos.

-Lo entiendo pero...ah, Judal es tan afortunado.

-Tienes razón.

-Y yo, siempre quejándome, ¿cómo estas?

-Superándolo. No será de inmediato pero confío que con el tiempo podré hacerlo. Además mis padres son maravillosos.

-Te entiendo, en mi caso Mariam y Kassim me ayudan a distraerme.

-¿Estas feliz de poder hablar con ellos?

-Si, esta vez no echaré a perder las cosas. Aunque de todos modos peleo mucho con Kassim, es igual de terco al que conocía.

-Mmm...

-¿Q-qué?

-Bueno, hay cualidades que se conservan y otras que cambian. En el caso de mamá...

-¿Si?

-Mmm...

-Puedes confiar en mi. Juro no decirle a nadie. Está vez, el que Sinbad-san se entrara de...

-Lo sé. Ah, sospecho que es más pervertida.

-¿Eh?

-A veces mira un poco raro a papá.

-¿Y cómo lo toma Solomon?

-Creo que no fué hecho para el romance. Siempre me pregunto como es que nací.

-O amigo, cuando la naturaleza actúa...

-¡Ja ja ja ja! No quiero una clase de biología Alibaba-kun. No me hagas pensar en esas cosas cuando son mis padres. Aunque a mi me hubiese gustado que el hijo de Kougyoku...

-Fuera mío-al unísono-Ah~.

...

En el consultorio del ginecólogo.

Ella le mira preocupada mientras juega nerviosa con las manos.

-Señora Ren Kougyoku, ¿cierto?

-¡SI! P-perdón, si.

-Relájate vieja.

-D-disculpe, no es que tenga nada en contra pero, ¿usted será quien me atienda?

-Prometo que será estrictamente profesional. El que sea hombre no significa que...

La puerta se abre de golpe.

-¡Estúpido Sphintus!-un rubio.

-Ah-intenta mantener la compostura-¡¿No ves que tengo paciente?!-histérico.

-Ah, lo lamento. Continúen.

-Óyeme grandísimo imbécil-el peli negro-Interrumpes en una situación delicada, casi matas a la vieja de un susto y todavía te atreves a quedarte como mirón. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Titus Alexius, jefe de cardiología para servirte. Y bueno, como podrás darte cuenta, también estaré a cargo de la condición de tu esposa. Solo de ser necesario, no te preocupes, pero no está de más prevenir. Y en cuanto a mi irrupción, se suponía que este idiota no tendría pacientes a esta hora.

-Fué un favor para Anise Saluja.

-Oh la amiga de Sheherezade-sama, en ese caso ólvidalo.

-Ah si, cuando se trata de tu madre si que te transformas.

-Je je je je.

-¿Van a continuar o es una clase de discusión marital?

-¡¿Con este?!-a la vez-¡Existen miles de opciones mejores!

-¡No me copies estúpido Sphintus!

-¡Eres tu al que le falta originalidad!

-Ah-la chica-Creo que mejor voy a otro...

-Sphintus es un idiota-el rubio-Pero te aseguro que no hay ginecólogo más capaz no solo en el país, sino en el mundo. Los dejo. Ah, pero eso si-al moreno-quiero estudios de su ritmo cardíaco y bueno, no hay necesidad de explicarte a fondo. Llevaré su caso paso a paso. Mientras me voy a cirugía.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo entonces!-se fué-Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso. Es el mejor en su ramo, pero es muy extraño. En fin. Necesito revisarla, puede confiar en mi. Si algo no le parece dígale a su esposo. Se nota que tiene un carácter.

-Y más te vale no ponerlo a prueba si quieres vivir.

 _«-Se parece mucho a Titus, me pregunto por qué.»_

Kougyoku se puso una bata y tomó asiento en una camilla especial. Donde la rodeaban aparatos complejos que en su mayoría no supo que eran, le sacaron un poco de sangre y demás. Una vez finalizaron, se vistió como de costumbre. Sphintus tomó asiento en su escritorio e hizo algunas anotaciones en varias hojas.

-¿Fué incómodo señorita Ren?

-Para nada. Es usted muy cuidadoso, gracias.

-¿Y?-Judal.

-Su esposa y el bebé gozan de perfecta salud. Tiene tres meses con casi cuatro semanas. Aún así debe asistir a consultas regulares para descartar cualquier anomalía.

Esa palabra caló hondo al ex oráculo que apretó los puños y quijada. Solía escucharla muy a menudo con otras: Al Thamen. Aquellos que le arrebataron todo. Cerró los ojos un instante, respiró profundo, tomó la mano de Kougyoku y sonrió confiado.

 _«-Esta vez nada me alejará de ti ni nuestra hija.»_

Ella devolvió el gesto y se viró en dirección al médico.

-También le dejaré escritas unas recomendaciones. Qué es más apropiado comer, cuidados especiales y ejercicios que ayudaran a que el parto sea más sencillo y menos doloroso. Lo que me lleva a preguntarle. ¿Prefiere la cesárea? Si me permite hacerle una recomendación, es mucho mejor el natural. Con el otro ambos corren peligro. Nunca he tenido problemas pero bueno, siempre existe el riesgo. Además la cicatriz tarda en cerrarse por completo y se de muchos casos en que no se toman las precauciones y se infecta o abren las suturas hasta provocar una hemorragia. Por desgracia algunas no llegan a tiempo para ser tratadas y...bueno, la decisión es suya.

-Ya había pensado que fuera natural. Me hace mucha ilusión-sonrió.

-Muy bien. Es todo, le enviaré a mi colega los estudios. Si hubiese algún inconveniente antes de la próxima consulta le llamaré por teléfono. Igual si los síntomas se vuelven demasiado insistentes, no dude de venir. A veces nuestro cuerpo nos anuncia con ciertas alarmas que las cosas no están bien. Aunque en su caso, en verdad me sorprende. Es como toda una guerrera-le halagó.

-Pero toda mía idiota. Y si ya es todo nos vamos.

-Si.

-Muchas gracias doctor.

-Sphintus.

-Gracias Sphintus. Nos vemos después.

-Seguro. Vaya con mucho cuidado y ah, no haga tantos corajes.

-¡¿Cómo lo...?!

-Je je je. Hasta otra.

La pareja volvió con los otros que ahora platicaban bastante animados.

-Oh si, aún me acuerdo de Elizabeth-el rubio-esa mujer daba miedo. Siempre me pregunté por qué tenía...Kougyoku, ¿qué tal te fué?

-¿Estoy pintado o qué?

-No fué a ti a quién hicieron un estudio.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-¿Eh?

-No le hagas caso. Es otra de sus bromas.

-Uh. Supongo que tu estas acostumbrada.

-Ni tanto. Me toma tan de sorpresa como a ustedes la mayoría de las veces.

-Ya veo.

-Gracias Alibaba-chan, Aladdin-chan. Hoy es un día muy especial porque ahora tengo la certeza de que espero un bebé, aunque supongo que tardaremos en conocer su sexo.

-Es niña, ya te dije.

-Es verdad je je je. Ustedes siempre estarán presentes en mis pensamientos y corazón. No tengo manera de pagar todo lo que han hecho.

-No fué para recibir algo a cambio onesan.

-Si pero, soy tan feliz-sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas-Hay tanta gente buena a mi alrededor. Tengo mucha suerte. Estoy segura de que papá y mis hermanos me cuidan desde el cielo.

-Seguro que si-los magi.

-Han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy Kougyoku. Será mejor que vuelvan a casa y descanses un rato. Ponlo a lavar trastes o barrer para matar el tiempo.

-Lo hace. Judal-chan me apoya con las labores de la casa.

-Increíble.

-¿Cuántas escobas ha roto ya?-el hermano.

-Una.

-Estas madurando.

-Mendigo enano. Al menos me reconforta saber que hay alguien haya afuera que tendrá tu ropa interior para la posteridad.

-Ungh.

-¿Por qué no nos visitan? Sería muy divertido-ella.

-Lo siento-el rubio-pero tenemos mucha tarea. Yam-san está molesta por alguna razón.

-Tarea...¡santo dios el colegio!

-Pensé que lo habías abandonado.

-¡Claro que no! Pero con tantas locuras ocurriendo al mismo tiempo. ¡¿Qué haré?! ¡Seguramente ya me expulsaron! Además estoy embarazada, ¿cómo podré asistir?

-No seas dramática vieja. No te ausentaste por mucho. Estoy seguro de que algo se podrá hacer.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás con la universidad?

-Digamos que tengo hartos a los profesores. Son felices de no verme todos los días siempre y cuando pase los exámenes. Cosa que hago, aunque igual tengo mucho dinero y no me hará falta. Pero me niego a darle motivos a la mocosa para faltarme al respeto.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué hago Judal-chan?!

La cogió de las manos y sonrió.

-Con todos los problemas que pasamos, ¿aún te preocupan pequeñeces como esta?

-N-no.

-El director-el peli azulino-se júbilo. Así que nuestra profesora es también la directora: Yam-san.

-Entre magos nos entendemos.

-Aquí es una chica normal.

-Bueno, siempre podemos iniciar una guerra je.

-Dime que no destruirás el colegio-ella, silencio-¡JUDAL-CHAN!

Este sonrió perverso. Solo él entiende lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Mientras Kougyoku se pregunta seriamente si logrará conservar la tranquilidad durante el embarazo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Hasta la otra compañeros de vicio! :3 Ah, el nombre de la bebé como seguro sospechan, es en honor a la idea original de Ohtaka-sama de hacer chica a Aladdin, lo cual agradezco que cambiara al final porque me quedo sin mi chiquito bebé XD. Hasta la conti! :3.**


	32. Acaban de empezar tus problemas

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 32 Acaban de empezar tus problemas.**

 **.**

 **Advertencias. Lemon, parafilias (embarazo) y un poco de incesto (?.**

 **.**

Judal mira fastidiado a su esposa al otro lado de la mesa. Esta no le presta la más mínima atención al estar más concentrada en unos papeles que lee y en los cuales hace una que otra anotación. Él bufó molesto y entonces si que los ojos rosados se centraron en su persona.

-¿Qué ocurre Judal-chan?

-Estoy aburrido. No se supone que las cosas se solucionaran así de fácil. Nos hace falta el conflicto.

-Nada que. Tu solo quieres guerra.

-Je.

-Yamuraiha me dió la oportunidad de continuar con los estudios desde casa. Es una fortuna que tenga buen promedio. Los exámenes serán orales por medio de una video-llamada.

-Es lo que me desquicia. Tendríamos que haber incendiado su oficina, chocado su auto cuando menos; es más me hubiera conformado con arruinarle la pintura. Pero no, bastó con que hablaran para que sin más accediera a apoyarte.

-Oh, tampoco fué tan sencillo. Alibaba-chan y Aladdin-chan intercedieron por mi. Mmm parece muy interesada en ellos, sobre todo en tu hermano.

-¿Se lo quiere tirar?

-¿Eh? ¡No! Es más como que ansia exprimir todo conocimiento en su cerebro.

-Wah, esa vieja curiosa no cambia. Entonces lo que estas haciendo es...

-Tarea.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, me dió una guía. Hay cosas que debo hacer por mi misma. Además sé que no eres muy fan de sentarte a leer. Me sorprende que tengas buen promedio en la universidad.

-Tenía que. No quería que el enano me alcanzara.

-¿Miedo?

-No debía poner distancia. Ser confiable, el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

-Lo quieres mucho.

-Lo amo aunque no lo parezca. Aunque si tuviese que sacrificarlo para salvarte lo haría sin dudar.

-No es verdad. Eres ambicioso, estoy segura de que buscarías la manera de protegernos a los dos.

-Je.

-Judal-chan, tengo antojos.

-¿De qué?

-Algo dulce.

-Veré que hago. Pero no te esperes gran cosa.

-Gracias-sonrió.

Kougyoku volvió a lo suyo, se metió tanto en las fórmulas y anécdotas históricas que el tiempo pasó rápidamente.

 _«-Gracias Aladdin-chan, Alibaba-chan por prestarme sus notas.»_

Las de ambos son muy buenas, pero las del peli azulino son perfectas. Su letra es clara y hermosa. Incluso hace acotaciones que facilitan la comprensión y retención de las lecciones.

-El tres por ciento de...

Un aroma la distrajo, giró el rostro a la derecha y se encontró con un pie de queso con fresa. Arqueó una ceja y miró confusa a su marido.

-¿Usaste magia para ir a comprarlo?

-¿Te crees que soy un inútil?

-¿Ah?

-Yo lo hice.

-¡¿EEEEEEHH?!

-¡Me vas a dejar sordo!

-P-perdón, pero debes admitir que es algo que no se espera de ti.

-Y luego el patán soy yo-se cruzó de brazos y sentó enojado.

-Ah, no es lo que quise decir. Es que no te imagino con el batidor o la cuchara, ¿cerniendo harina?

-Para empezar no tengo idea de que rayos es lo último que dijiste. Y nunca mencioné que lo hiciera con el método tradicional. Hakuryuu, el enano y Sheba me dieron algunos consejos: "Ten detalles con tu esposa." Me dijeron todos, lo demás lo investigué por internet. Una vieja los adornó con crema batida pero eso si que me dió flojera.

-¿P-puedo probarlo?

-Es el punto, ¿o no?

Él le ofreció una rebanada que la chica llevó a su boca con un tenedor. Las lágrimas decoraron rápidamente su rostro.

-¿Tan mal me quedó? Pues ni modo te lo tragas porque a mi no me gusta la fresa, demasiado ácida.

-Es delicioso Judal-chan, aunque se te fué un pedazo de cáscara de huevo.

-Nah para ser mi primera vez es pasable.

-Gracias por siempre tomarte tantas molestias. Tienes un carácter horrible pero eres muy tierno.

-¿Ah? Ahora me dices loco.

-Je je je, si. Pero todo mío.

-Eso que ni que vieja, te pertenezco.

-Ah~.

Unieron sus labios en un cálido contacto con sabor a frutas.

-Te acabas eso y sigues con la tarea, no quiero que Yamuraiha te regañe porque me obligarás a cometer un homicidio.

-Je je je, aún sicopata eres lindo.

-Y aún mensa eres hermosa.

Entrelazaron sus manos y unieron sus labios de nueva cuenta. Las labores bien pueden esperar un poco más.

...

Durante el sexto mes de embarazo.

Kougyoku no ha tenido grandes inconvenientes. Los síntomas le molestan de vez en cuando pero no le impiden realizar sus actividades cotidianas. Como ahora que lava algunos trastes. Judal suele hacerlo para permitirle descansar pero tampoco quiere abusar del chico que por cierto salió a visitar a sus padres, más que nada para mantener informada a su madre, nadie quiere que sufra un ataque de ansiedad. Y tampoco llevará a su esposa a todos lados pues ambas familias son extremadamente absorbentes, en palabras de Judal esto no es un espectáculo de circo.

 _«-Je je je siempre me sobreprotege. Me va a mal acostumbrar.»_

-¡Ya llegué vieja!-se anunció desde la entrada.

Ella fué rápidamente a recibirle, olvidando por completo el delantal que tiene para no mojar su vientre. El muchacho dilató la pupila para finalmente suspirar.

-Estoy bien. No puedo quedarme en cama, estudiando o viendo televisión todo el tiempo. Sería contraproducente para mi salud tarde o temprano.

-Lo sé pero me asusta el que puedas tener un accidente.

-Te preocupas de más. Te hará daño.

-Nah, es normal. Después de todo es imposible que maniobres con facilidad al tener semejante panzota.

-Que grosero, si ahí está nuestra hija.

-Je, je je.

El muchacho le tomó de las muñecas y le llevó a la cama hasta sentarla.

-¿J-Judal-chan?

-Ha sido demasiado tiempo de abstinencia, ¿no crees?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuándo fué la última vez que lo hicimos?

-Mmm...¿en la luna de miel?

-¿No te parece que me has torturado lo suficiente?

-P-pero no fué mi intención. Lo lamento, pareciera que no puedo concentrarme en varias tareas a la vez. Entre nuestras familias, la bebé, el colegio y el hogar me olvidé por completo de ti, aún cuando me cuidas tanto.

-Si. Que maldita, ¿no?-sonrió-Pero pienso solucionar ese detalle ahora mismo.

-Yo no...no quiero hacer el amor.

-¿Eh? Ah~, se te han bajado las hormonas con el embarazo.

-No es eso...

-¿Entonces?

-B-bueno-llevó las manos a su vientre-No es que esperar a nuestro bebé no me haga feliz pero...ya no soy atractiva.

-¿Lo dices por la panzota?

-Uh, que poca delicadeza. Y no es solo eso. Mi piel se estiró, ahora tengo estrias y...-cubrió su rostro-¡Me veo tan fea!-comenzó a llorar.

-Que tonta-le cogió de los antebrazos para ver su rostro-Te lo dije eres una guerrera. Son las huellas que el enfrentamiento deja en tu cuerpo, demuestra que a pesar del sufrimiento no te has rendido y eso ah~ vaya que es sensual.

-¿L-lo dices enserio?

-Tanto como que de solo pensar en ello me estoy poniendo más caliente.

-¡JUDAL-CHAN!

-Ja ja ja el ginecólogo te prohibió hacer corajes.

-Pues no ayudas mucho con ese tipo de comentarios.

-¿Qué? Debería alagarte que arda en deseos de hacerte mía y no ofenderte. Si yo fuera la novia dejaría que me cogieras a cada rato.

-Nunca vas a cambiar tu manera de hablar, ¿verdad?

-No. ¿Y bien?

-N-no lo sé. Me siento muy insegura e incómoda.

-Nah, dejemos que todo fluya. Si a la mera hora no quieres pues no y punto.

-¿Eso no te molestaría?

-No sería la primera vez que me dejaras con las ganas. Siempre puedo darme un baño de agua fría, aunque hace una semana tuve que usar algo de mi magia para aparecer algunos hielos.

-¿No era más fácil sacarlos del refrigerador?

-Si pero me dió pereza además ya estaba desnudo.

-¡Oh!

-A que me imaginaste sin ropa-sonrió de lado-¿Ves como si quieres?

-Mencioné que tengo ganas pero la vergüenza por mi actual apariencia es mayor.

-Entonces si que debe ser mucha. Je, reforzemos tu autoestima.

Se miraron con intensidad, ella aún renuente, él más decidido que nunca.

Le tomó de las manos y besó sus labios con pasión, necesidad, está hambriento y ansía satisfacer el voraz apetito que le corroe, el que ella mella con sus deliciosos labios que se separan de a poco para permitir la invasión. Judal mueve la lengua como todo un experto. Conoce de memoria cada punto sensible en su pareja, una vez fué suficiente para grabarlos. Ambos músculos juegan en patrones alucinantes y desconocidos. La temperatura aumenta sin control, ambos con un evidente rubor en el rostro siendo el de ella más pronunciado. Las palmas del varón se deslizan a los hombros, masajean un poco el cuello con ayuda del pulgar continuando el camino a la clavícula y finalmente se detuvo sobre los pechos para apretarlos con algo de fuerza.

-¡Mmmmungh!

Un gemido de Kougyoku que se ahogó en labios contrarios pero que dejó escapar algo de saliva por la comisura de su boca. Judal le estimula con delicadeza y brutalidad, con acciones tan contrastantes como lo es él mismo. Sus manos se desplazan por la prenda femenina hasta depojarla de ella en parte, para al menos liberar los senos. Los admira y traga saliva sonoramente. Son un poco más grandes.

 _«-¿Están inflamados? ¿La leche? Me gustaría preguntarle pero seguro que esta vez si me muele a golpes. Aún así, es tan zuculenta, mendiga vieja cada día estas más buena.»_

-¿Sucede algo Judal-chan?

-Nah, solo comprobé que eres una tarada. Llena de inseguridad cuando me muero por destrozarte.

-Oh~.

El comentario le petrificó a tal punto que no pudo quejarse, y mejor para el muchacho que volvió a tomar los senos entre las manos con la enorme ventaja que ofrece la desnudez. Las yemas de sus dedos dibujan patrones sobre todo en el contorno de los botones. Uno lo aprieta poniendo todo el índice sobre él, como si de inicio quisiera hundirlo, pero en lugar de hacerlo le gira sobre su mismo eje y lo retuerce un poco de arriba hacia abajo, incluso a los lados. El otro lo pellizca entre el índice y pulgar de la extremidad contraria, y tira de él, lo estruja. Y ella con ese intenso color rojizo en el rostro, pero esta vez no es la vergüenza lo que le aqueja, sino la excitación, el placer, el gozo inmenso al que es sometida por su esposo.

-Ah aaaaaahhhmmm J-Judal-chan...ungh...

Este sonríe maliciosamente al ver la inocente expresión femenina e intensifica el movimiento.

-Ahí tienes tu motivación vieja.

Pero esta no responde, le ha dejado muda. Varias ondas eléctricas recorren su cuerpo y se acumulan cruelmente en su imtimidad que cosquillea. Posa una de las palmas en el sitio sintiéndose vulnerable, la otra en el lecho a modo de apoyo porque todo le da vueltas. Es entonces que Judal recorre a su esposa por el torso, el suave y abultado vientre hasta llegar a las piernas y alzar la falda para dejar al par de bellezas en libertad, pero sin exponer su intimidad. Acaricia los mulos en toda la extensión mientras besa, chupa y succiona los senos, sobre todo la punta que de a poco cobra firmeza y se humedece con la saliva. Kougyoku intenta cerrar las extremidades inferiores por reflejo pero el perverso muchacho le priva de semejante privilegio. Da un sutil mordizco al esponjoso pecho que la hizo pegar un brinco y luego arquear la espalda, ofreciendo así su generosa delantera.

La mano situada en su zona baja pelea con la masculina, el quiere invadirla, ella lo espera pero le detiene el nerviosismo. Luego de varios suspiros y roces accidentales al fin le dejó pasar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y alzó de manera curiosa las cejas cuando los dígitos de este comenzaron a moverse en su interior. Ella mordió los labios apenada y le tomó con ahínco de los brazos, enterró las uñas al atacarle un espasmo y sin poder luchar más contra la naturaleza se corrió.

-Je.

Sonrió victorioso, satisfecho al conseguir su objetivo, ella se encoge sobre si misma.

-J-Judal-chan ah ah ah...

Tiene dificultades para respirar, más aún porque el se niega a retirar los dedos que aún la estimulan.

-Ya no...ah aaaaahhh mmm es muy ah extraño.

-Supongo-besó sus pechos desvergonzadamente-pero así me será más fácil entrar.

-¿Eh?

Ella centró la mirada en el pantalón ajeno, advirtiendo al poco un bultito. Su rostro enrojeció completamente.

-Ey, no creerás que soy de piedra, ¿verdad? Esos ruiditos tuyos me provocan.

-Mmm.

La pelirosa desvió la mirada con la mente en blanco, sin embargo volvió a la realidad nuevamente cuando Judal volvió al juego en su zona íntima.

«- _No eres nada justo. Tus caricias me derriten toda.»_

-¡Uaaaaaanghhhh!

El ex sacerdote llegó a la meta nuevamente, apoyó el rostro en el pecho ajeno, tan perfecto y bien formado. La tomaron del mentón para besar su frente y deleitarse con su bella expresión, además de distraerla y aprovechar el monumento para colocarse en una zona estratégica. Pero una vez Judal cogió su propio miembro frunció el ceño peor que como lo haría Kouen.

-No puedo-confesó no sin cierta amargura.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo que no puedes?!

-Me estorba tu panza.

-¡Que grosero! ¡¿Qué no te preocupa nuestra hija?!

-Obviamente, es la única razón para no hacerte gritar de placer.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, llegado a este punto difícilmente puedo controlarme. Si te embisto muy fuerte...

-¡JUDAL-CHAN!

-Ya pues, me angustia lastimarla.

-Oh que lindo.

-¿Te estas burlando?

-Nop-sonrió con ternura-enserio eres un encanto. La mayoría pondría como prioridad su instinto y satisfacción personal. Pero tu...definitivamente no te quedarás así. Juntos encontraremos la posición no te preocupes.

-¿Y si buscamos porno?

-Mmm no me entusiasma la idea de ver un cuerpo desnudo que no sea el tuyo.

-Si a mi tampoco.

-¡Ya verás que lo conseguimos!-animada.

El tocó con suavidad la cabecita femenina y besó su mejilla. La dejó sentada, con la espalda recargada en la cama mientras era el quien se contorsionaba en cuanta pose se le ocurrió, siempre teniendo cuidado de no herir a Kougyoku o a la pequeña Aladdin.

-Tchi no me acomodo.

-Deja que haga algo.

-Nah, si es tan difícil mejor no. El punto es disfrutar no joderme la espalda.

-Es porque quieres hacerlo todo.

-Es lo mínimo. Si estuviese en tu lugar dudo que siquiera me levantara de la cama. No sé como le haces todos los días para cargar tanto peso. En verdad eres increíble. Ah, ya será para otra.

Se giró y colocó lo mejor que pudo la virilidad en su sitio, hasta que una patada en el torso le enterró de cara entre las sábanas. Se reincorporó furioso para reclamar a su pareja.

-¡¿Estas loca?! Un poco más y lo dejas inservible para toda la vida.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú esto tu lo otro! ¡No soy una inútil!

-¡Jamás lo dije!

-¡Pero actuas como!-sus ojos se empañan con gotas saladas-somos un equipo, una pareja y parece que no lo entiendes snif snif.

El limpió el llanto con los pulgares.

-Soy un imbécil. Perdóname Kougyoku.

Esta sonrió más tranquila.

-No te preocupes Judal, hagámoslo juntos, ¿si?

-Vale.

La muchacha desplazó su cuerpo hasta quedar de lado sobre el colchón, su pareja le colocó algunas almohadas para que no estuviese incómoda y después de que ella se removiera para acoplarlas sonrió.

-Lo logramos, así será más fácil.

-Eres una mañosa.

-Je je je.

Judal se puso a un costado y agarró una de las piernas de la joven de manera que no interfería o siquiera se rozara con su vientre. Tomó su miembro con la mano y lo dirigió a la entrada de la chica que tembló al sentirlo.

-¿Todo bien Kougyoku?

-Si.

La pareja respiró profundamente, al grado de sincronizar el movimiento de su pecho. Judal introdujo la punta con suavidad, lentamente, con paciencia como pocas cosas en la vida.

-Haaahhh~.

Sonido que emitió su compañera al advertir la intromisión. Se sonrojó, más aún cuando Judal se enterró en ella y comenzó a moverse. Es claro que sencillo para el joven no resulta pues carga con gran parte del peso de su novia al apoyar su extremidad inferior sobre su hombro, aunque agradece la flexibilidad porque no habría aguantado un segundo más de celibato. Kougyoku es víctima de múltiples ondas eléctricas que viajan con sutileza, como lo harían las olas en el mar. Son contadas las veces que han tenido sexo pero es contemplar el esplendor de un mago de la creación, como si de un instante al otro naciera algo maravilloso y más grande que sus vidas. Como si le regalara el cielo, las estrellas, todo el universo.

-¡Ah!

Para luego creer que se encuentra en medio de un campo de batalla. Judal ejerce tanta fuerza que si no la sostuviera del muslo la habría estampado contra el respaldo de la cama. Arremete en su contra peor que si fueran enemigos y ella no se queda atrás puesto que aún al estar limitada de movimiento, juega con el único punto a su favor, aquel que tiene capturado a su esposo, controla los músculos a base de pura voluntad, no por nada es una Ren. Y le aprieta deliciosamente haciéndole ruborizar e incluso cerrar los ojos. Los suspiros y sonidos que escapan de sus gargantas crean una hermosa melodía, el canta y ella hace el coro y luego a la inversa. Están en el gran escenario de la vida y son los actores principales. Judal entra y sale con total salvajismo, ella enloquece y se remueve siempre teniendo cuidado con el bebé. La calidez húmeda se hace presente en su zona baja y ella fija sus ojos ahí, notando por primera vez que jamás se liberó de la falda, su mano la sostiene con fuerza. Si, a pesar de todo teme mostrar las marcas en su abdomen. La virilidad palpita y con ello le hace tantas cosquillas que casi la hace reír. El mayor sonríe diabólicamente y es entonces que nota que ha caído en su trampa. El perverso muchacho sale de ella aún firme y segundos más tarde se corre en la única prenda en el cuerpo femenino.

-Ja ja ja perdón vieja, pensé que era todo.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Lo planeaste desde el principio!-furiosa-¿Por qué siempre eres tan malo?

-Si, ¿por qué será?-se vistió apropiadamente y fué al closet para volver segundos más tarde y ofrecer un pantalón holgado a la joven que lo miró con desprecio.

-No me lo voy a poner.

-Bueno, si prefieres andar por la vida con mi...

-¡No lo digas!

-...encima haya tú.

-Uh~ eres muy cruel. Vete que necesito privacidad.

-Ay por favor, incluso toque el fondo de...

-¡Ya cállate!

-Desnudate, bueno lo que falta.

Ella lo hizo a regañadientes pero antes de ponerse el pantalón le fué arrebatado. Sus labios se separaron para emitir cuanta grosería aprendió de su marido cuando la sonrisa dulce de este le congeló por completo, y aún más cuando este repasó las líneas que ha dejado el embarazo en su piel con los dedos.

-Vieja mensa, en mi vida admiré mayor obra para estar expuesta en un museo.

-¿De arte?-curiosa.

-Nah que desperdicio, de la guerra.

-¡Oh no! ¡¿Y por qué todo tiene que ver con eso?!

-Porque la guerra es el conflicto si quieres verlo desde un punto de vista pero las peleas también ayudan a la comprensión, la gente toma las armas por la esperanza que representa, no se rinden y así eres tu. ¿Estoy enfermo y mal de la cabeza? Ya lo sé. Pero para mi no hay mujer más hermosa que tu y con las estrías eres irresistible. Es una pena que el tiempo las borre pero siempre conservaré la imagen en mi memoria.

-La cual no es muy buena.

-Si se trata de ti soy tan inteligente como el enano.

-Oh Judal-chan, hiciste todo esto para que no me sintiera insegura.

-¿Estas ebria?

-¿Uh?

-Si, fue un aspecto delicado a considerar pero también necesitaba dar salida a tanta maldita hormona. Condenada se me caerá por falta de uso.

-Jum si estas tan preocupado ve a buscar a unas cuantas amantes o hazlo tu mismo.

-Si no es contigo, ¿qué chiste tiene?

-¿Aún si ya no sirviera?

-Nah, ya tendré más vidas para usarlo aunque solo contigo. Bueno y con el enano si se vuelve mujer.

-¡JUDAL-CHAN!

Este la besó en un ataque traicionero.

-Es justo esa la expresión que me gusta ver en tu rostro. Nunca la opaques con inseguridad y miedo. Te amo.

-Yo también.

...

Los conflictos, convivencia, responsabilidades y demás siguieron su curso natural. Todo salió a pedir de boca. Incluso el visitar a sus familias se simplificó gracias a la magia. Sphintus y Titus le monitorearon a conciencia aunque jamás mencionaron el sexo del bebé a petición de la pareja.

Hoy a los casi nueve meses Kougyoku se mueve con algo de dificultad por el considerable tamaño del bebé, así que toma asiento en la sala para ver algunas películas con su esposo que vuelve de la cocina con bocadillos, desde varios tipos de queso y jamón hasta dips y números cortes de una gama considerable de vegetales y verduras; frunció el ceño al ver las últimas, el otro sonrió sádico.

-Digamos que usar un cuchillo en ellas me relaja.

-No quiero ni imaginar que te pasó por la cabeza.

-Y créeme, no quieres saber. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué toca primero?

-Una película de Hércules.

-Ah no inventes. Ya tuve suficiente de tios musculosos que se sienten dioses con el rey idiota.

-Aladdin tiene que nutrir su intelecto.

-Que vil. Pues ya que, pero más te vale que salga mucha sangre cuando le corte la cabeza a la bruja con cabello de serpiente.

-¿Cuál?

-La que te convertía en piedra si la veías directo a los ojos.

-Ah Medusa. O no, ella fue vencida por Perseo, además es una versión para menores de tres.

-¿Existe esa clasificación?-se encogió de hombros.

-Ya pues. Hoy tengo demasiada pereza como para levantarme e ir por otra película. Supongo que son esos mentados síntomas que se me pegaron. Ponle.

Kougyoku puso play. Para su sorpresa Judal guardó silencio, realmente le ponía atención a la cinta. Hubó algunas escenas de acción pero las que más llamaron la atención masculina fueron las románticas. Llegado a cierto punto tuvieron que poner pausa puesto que el se soltó en llanto, ella sobó su espalda.

-Ya, ya Judal-chan, son caricaturas.

-Si, pero la mendiga zorra lo traicionó. ¡Merece que la parta un rato! ¡Zeus defiende el orgullo de tu hijo! ¡Hércules deja de ser tan imbécil!

Varias palabras altisonantes después volvieron a la cinta pero tuvieron que pararla por la misma razón.

-Ya, ya Judal-chan, son caricaturas.

-¡Pero ya se desgraciaron a su vieja! ¡Hades es un hijo de...!

-¡Judal-chan! ¡Ya no le enseñes esas palabras a Aladdin!

-Son estos malestares, me pongo sensible. Maldita sea no se supone que sea así. Oh-sus orbes se llenaron de gotas saladas-me pondré a llorar otra vez...

-Judal-chan...

-¿Si?

-Se me rompió la fuente.

-¡Al diablo los sentimientos!

Habló a las dos familias y la cogió en brazos usando de inmediato su círculo de transporte mágico.

...

En el hospital.

Los Ren, los Jehoahaz y hasta Sinbad prácticamente atascan la sala de espera.

-¿Aún no te rindes ojisan?

-Hace mucho que no me quedó de otra pero estoy preocupado por ella. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar.

-Confiar en su fortaleza-Alibaba-es una mujer valerosa, saldrá de esta como lo hizo al conquistar a Vinea.

-Pero dicen que duele mucho-Aladdin intentando ocultar su malestar-me gustaría cambiar lugar con ella.

-Eso sería perturbador niño mugriento.

-Kougyoku-dono es increíble, ya verán que en un rato la vemos con una gran sonrisa.

El parto se prolongó por varias horas, muchos de los presentes tenían los nervios de punta e incluso sufrían de náuseas por el estrés. Su atención estaba fija en la puerta que les separa de la pareja. Aladdin miró confuso de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo?

-No lo sé Alibaba-kun, tengo una extraña sensación que no tengo idea de como explicar.

Media hora más tarde Judal salió como si nada.

-Voy al baño.

Y les dejó con más dudas que respuestas, pero no engañó a su hermano que le siguió con cautela. El mayor dió vueltas en varias esquinas hasta llegar a un corredor solitario donde finalmente se desplomó.

-¡Judal-kun!

Aladdin alcanzó a cogerle en brazos pero por más que lo llamó no le hizo reaccionar.

 _«-Está muy frío, ¿por qué? Oh no, no puede ser...»_

-No lo hiciste, ¿cierto?

-¿El qué?

Se sorprendió de tener compañía.

-Alibaba-kun, Sinbad-ojisan. Temo que el parto se complicó, onesan debió sufrir una hemorragia considerable y...creo que él detuvo el tiempo algunos segundos y gracias a la magia le dió su...¡sabiduría de Solomon!

-¡¿Qué haces?!-su amigo.

-No quiero ver llorar a onesan, Aladdin necesita un padre y Judal-kun es mi hermano.

-¿Entiendes que cambiarás lugar con el?-el ex rey.

-Si. Lo siento por mamá y papá pero creo que esta vez me iré primero-Alibaba le dió un potente golpe en la cabeza-¡Ay!

-¡Eres un idiota no estas solo! ¡Y Kougyoku es la mujer de la que todos estamos enamorados!

-También me niego a que sea el único que la salve-el hombre-toma cuanto haga falta.

-Gracias.

El color volvió al rostro de Judal, el de ojos zafiro borró la memoria de todos a excepción de Alibaba y Sinbad para no crear problemas y más que nada su hermano no tuviera traumas y lo asesinara por imprudente. El ex sacerdote volvió con su esposa dirigido por la magia de Aladdin que le hizo creer que jamás abandonó el lugar.

Alibaba y el magi aún estaban en el corredor.

-Te sientes mal, ¿verdad?

-Je je je, ¿tanto se nota?

-¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

-Estaré bien. Solo necesito descansar y un poco de comida.

Se levantó al igual que el otro pero de inmediato se tambaleó de izquierda a derecha para golpearse ligeramente contra el pecho del mayor que le cogió en brazos.

-Lo lamento, estoy algo mareado.

-¿De verdad estás bien?

-Si.

-Judal y tu son igual de tercos. Supongo que no hay nada que hacer.

-Al menos Kougyoku-onesan estará bien.

-Oh Aladdin...

Si al menos se hubieran enamorado de chicas diferentes hubiese sido un final feliz para todos. Su corazón se estremece al ver que el dolor en su alma también es compartido por una de las personas más dulces y amables que conoce. No le queda más que mantener la esperanza de que continuará su camino como lo ha hecho tantas veces.

...

-Señor, ¿quiere ver a la bebé?

-¿Eh?

Judal ofrece una mirada aterradora a la pobre enfermera que tiembla cual gelatina. Está confundido. Recuerda haber entrado al quirófano con su esposa, Sphintus y Titus. Además de contar con la compañía de los ayudantes de estos. Hasta ahí todo bien. Luego todo se vuelve borroso, Kougyoku pujaba con fuerza al tiempo que apretaba su mano y lloraba de dolor. Vaya que le hizo sentir impotente. ¿Y luego? Todo está en blanco, tiene la impresión de que la infante hubiese lastimado algo al salir, sin querer claro está; que desencadenó en un problema mayor. Pero ahí está su esposa mostrando la sonrisa más bella que tiene aunque éste agotada.

-¿No quieres conocer a Aladdin? Es muy bonita.

-¿Qué?

Le fue imposible conectarse con la realidad hasta que el llanto de la pequeña logró lo imposible. Tomó a la niña que le ofrecía la enfermera que solo por el pánico no corrió y la admiró al tiempo que se acerca a su pareja y la coloca a su lado.

-Si, la mocosa es muy bella.

Su hija es idéntica a la madre pero su cabello es negro y sus ojos rojos, no tiene la mirada hostil del padre sino la amable de Kougyoku. Su piel es suave y tan blanca como la de Judal y tiene un lindo rubor en las mejillas que combina perfectamente con la inocente sonrisa que se dibuja en sus pequeños labios.

-Condenada está hará caer a muchos en sus redes. La tendré bien vigilada. Gracias Kougyoku. Por ti, ahora soy padre.

-Gran parte del crédito es tuyo, nos protegiste, me encontraste aún en otro mundo y tuviste la obstinación para no apartarme de tu lado aún con todos los problemas que te causé. Por fin me siento completa-sonrió.

-Formamos una gran familia. Estoy seguro que de aquí en adelante ya sólo hay felicidad.

-Si.

Unieron sus labios con cariño y la enfermera cogió a la infante para llevarle a los cuneros.

...

Kougyoku duerme en la habitación que le ha sido destinada. Una vez se asegura de que está bien, Judal va con la bola de metiches que esperan noticias. Es seguro que jamás se ha tenido a tanta gente, al menos no por una sola chica.

-Ya nació-anunció y miró a su hermano con curiosidad, está un tanto pálido-¿Qué tienes enano?

-Nada ja ja ja, digamos que fue una impresión un poco fuerte para mi. Más importante aún, ¿cómo están onesan y el bebé?

-Siempre si fue mujer y las dos están bien, solo duermen.

-¿Y es tan bonita como la madre?-Gyokuen.

-Nah, algo así-miró a todos los hombres en el recinto-Y de una vez les digo bola de depravados que el que intente cortejar a mi hija se prepare para ser castrado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre con la diferencia de edad que tenemos?-Sinbad.

-Y lo dice el que hizo quien sabe cuantas orgías en su país.

Todos le contemplaron con asco a excepción de Aladdin y Alibaba que recuerdan claramente las fiestas ofrecidas en Sindria.

-¡Harás que todos tengan una impresión equivocada de mi!

-Si claro, equivocada.

Una enfermera se acercó para permitir que los padres de la chica le visitarán aunque pidió que no la despertaran. Puesto que tomaron Gyokuen y Kouen.

-Me quedaré en el hospital para cualquier cosa pero, ¿qué la mayoría de ustedes no tiene algo que hacer? Lleguenle que estorban.

Sheba se acercó con la mano extendida, por un segundo su hijo creyó que le daría una bofetada. Pero la palma tocó con suavidad su hombro y ofreció una bolsa que el sorprendido chico tomó.

-Has madurado mi amor. Cuida a tu familia, estás son algunas cosas que Solomon y yo compramos, les serán de utilidad.

-Nos vamos a casa, no te sobreesfuerces-el padre-Sin embargo estaremos disponibles a la hora que nos necesites, no importa que tan temprano o tarde sea.

-Nah, estaremos muy bien-sonrió.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando pero Kouha, Hakuryuu, Sinbad, Alibaba y Aladdin no mostraron la menor intención de volver a sus respectivos hogares. Luego de mucho discutir Judal por fin los corrió, aunque para ello tuvieron que pasar ocho horas y consumirse una considerable cantidad de su energía. Pero no ocurrió lo mismo con su hermano que para entonces ya se había recuperado.

-Que cabezota eres.

-Je je je je cosa de familia supongo-sonrió.

-No me engañas, sé que jugaste con mi memoria. ¿Fue muy grave lo que ocurrió?

-Mmm no te lo diré. Será un pequeño capricho de mi parte. Tu conquistas a onesan y yo me quedo con ese momento.

-Eres un jodido masoquista, ¿lo sabías?

-Je je je je.

-Menso.

...

Tres días después la pareja volvió a casa, ahora con su pequeña.

Kougyoku se colocó en el sillón cuando Aladdin comenzó a llorar, tocó con suavidad su carita.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Descubrió su pecho para darle leche y esta se pegó de inmediato a la zona, como si tuviese días sin alimentarse.

-Está igual que el menso de su tío, ¿qué son pozos sin fondo? Se pondrá bien cerda.

-Que grosero.

-¿Y tú porque te ofendes si le digo a ella? A todo esto, ¿duele?

-Pues si succiona fuerte y sus manitas se me encajan pero me alegra saber que aún no tiene dientes, sospecho que es de las que muerden.

-Más te vale mocosa que no me la desgracies porque amo sus senos.

-¡Judal!

Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Visitas? ¿Aquí?-ella.

-Está abierto enano.

El mencionado se adentró poco después.

-¿Qué no te da miedo que algo los ataque?

-A menos que sea un tiburón o algo por el estilo lo dudo.

-Uh~.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mamá hizo pie de durazno y manzana. El segundo se quedó en casa pero me pidió que te trajera este.

-Ya veo-le invadió un poco la nostalgia.

-¿Será que los extrañas?

-No molestes.

Le arrebató el postre y lo llevó a la cocina.

-Hola Kougyoku...¡perdón no quería mirar!

-No te preocupes, solo amamanto a mi bebé.

Se acomodó apropiadamente la blusa y colocó a la oji rubí sobre su hombro para dar suaves golpes en su espalda hasta hacerla repetir. Una vez lo hizo sonrió.

-Buena niña.

El visitante se acercó y agachó un poco para saludar a la menor.

-Así que tu eres Aladdin. ¿Sabes? Tenemos el mismo nombre je je je.

Está giró el rostro desde el pecho de su madre hasta el joven y estiró la manita. Él curioso se acercó aún más facilitando que ella le cogiera de la trenza y tirara de ella, lo que causó gracia al par. Pero la fuerza fué cada vez mayor hasta que logró posar sus labios en la mejilla del muchacho para finalmente sonreír.

-Eso fue extraño-Kougyoku.

-Que menso enano. ¿No pudiste esperar un poco?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Te marcó como suyo.

-¿Y eso significa?

-Que eres su primer amor.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡Nos llevamos muchos años! ¡Además es mi sobrina!

-Haz que lo entienda.

La pequeña Aladdin volvió a tirar de las hebras azulinas y esta vez depositó el beso muy cerca de los labios.

-Je, acaban de empezar tus problemas enano-divertido.

-Oh no...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Laraju.-Oh que bien que tuvieras tiempo je je je. Oh si, es que ahora soy más de hacer capítulos largos XD, que si no me tardaría un buen subiendo este fic y no me gusta tardar tanto je je je. Oh si, es que me gusta aprovechar la tecnología en los universos alternos, ya que en Magi jamás tendremos la oportunidad de verlos XD. Oh yo no miro novelas, antes si pero ahora no tengo tiempo y siempre fui más de animes, me hacen falta los dibujos XD. Que bueno que te pareció tierno, muchas gracias. Fue super genial verte por acá! Cuidate mucho amiga y suerte con tus historias que me gustan mucho!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh si, poner un embarazo y no escribir un lemon también es crimen (?. Je je espero que no les moleste mucho la relación de los dos Aladdin, aún no estoy muy segura de como quedaran pero según yo es más para molestar a chiquito bebé XD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por último un pequeño comentario. Como se ha visto, en el mundo han habido muchos desastres, de todo tipo. Siempre me ha gustado pensar que todos somos compañeros, amigos, hermanos. Que los países y fronteras son límites que nos ponemos en la mente, que se pueden pasar saltando. Que la voluntad y cariño pueden llegar a otros. Que los buenos deseos siempre venceran a los negativos. Hay cosas que me molestan, como los que se aprovechan de la desgracia, pero quiero dejar de lado temas que solo nos amargan el alma. Solo me queda agradecer a quien ayuda de buena fé y entregar mi corazón a todos aquellos que la hemos pasado mal. No estan, estamos solos. Siempre hay alguien preocupándose por ti. Por eso, cuando recuperes fuerza, cuando el orgullo bien infundido te llene, cuando realizes una buena acción de la que no te alzes el cuello y cuando te sientas afortunado sonríe, sonríe mucho y se feliz. Recuerden que los amo! SIEMPRE!**


	33. Nunca dejes de sorprenderme

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 33 Nunca dejes de sorprenderme.**

 **.**

Después de la convivencia, el joven de cabello azul volvió a casa y la pareja en la propia al lado de su hija. Se la pasaron mirando televisión como si no hubiese nada mejor que hacer, actividad que se ha vuelto el pasatiempo favorito de la familia.

-Mira Judal-chan es una novela romántica.

-Me aburre.

-Pensé que a últimas fechas...

-Nah, esta mocosa hizo algo con mis hormonas pero fuera de ti no tiene poder. Sabes lo que me gusta.

-No es apropiado para ella.

-Tarde o temprano sabrá lo asqueroso que es el mundo-sonrió de lado-que no se haga ilusiones.

-¡No quieras destruir sus sueños!

-No la conscientas.

-No lo hago-molesta.

-Si.

-No.

-Que si.

-No.

-¡Infantil!

-Tu también.

La pantalla de la televisión mostró distintas imágenes, sin detenerse un solo instante. Contemplaron a la bebé que está en brazos de su madre.

-¿Cuándo tomó el control remoto?-la chica.

-¿Qué no lo dejamos en la mesa porque se pierde?

-También pensé pero ya no estoy muy segura.

Él acercó el rostro a su hija en algo que pretende ser un interrogatorio silencioso, pero esta le pasa de largo más concentrada en buscar algo de su interés.

-Te digo que será una cabrona.

-Uh~ que feo le dijiste.

-Bien, ya que andas en esas pon algo que valga la pena.

Aladdin cogió el control como si de un peluche se tratase, aferrandose a el.

-¿Has elegido?-su madre.

La pequeña asintió con una sutil y encantadora sonrisa que recuerda a su tío.

-Bien.

Kougyoku tomó asiento a centímetros de su marido, el trío con la vista fija en el monitor.

 **«** _ **-Veremos paso a paso la preparación de la longaniza. Desde cómo elegir una tripa adecuada para**_ **...»**

-¡Por dios Aladdin eso no!

La de cabello rosa agarró el control pero el enemigo no cedió ni un poco, es la legendaria fuerza monstruosa de los bebés que bien pueden triturarte un dedo con esas diminutas y engañosas manitas.

-¡J-Judal-chan ayúdame!

-¿Qué te digo? Hizo su elección.

 _ **«-Advertimos que no es un programa para todo público. Niños y adolescentes abstenganse. Tampoco nos hacemos responsables de los posibles daños psicológicos.»**_

-¿Daños qué...?-ella.

-Je. Nos divertiremos en grande Aladdin.

-A ja je gu gu-contenta.

Se escuchó algo gotear.

-Oh-la madre estupefacta-eso es...es...¿sangre?

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-¡Waaaaaaahhhh!

Salió corriendo con todo e hija. Judal sonrió bastante contento.

« _-Esa escuincla es un demonio. Sospecho que será peor que yo je je je_. _¿De dónde heredó semejante carácter?_ »

...

Tres de la mañana.

El llanto a todo pulmón de Aladdin resuena en los oídos de sus progenitores que, duermen agotados luego de que esta se acabara su energía con el berrinche que les hizo al no poder ver su programa. Quien diga que un recién nacido no gatea no conoce los alcances de un descendiente de uno de los magos de la creación.

-Uh~ -Judal cubre su cabeza con la almohada-Tiene hambre vieja, dale pecho.

-Ah~ -en las mismas-ya comió. A este paso me dejará seca. Tal vez quiera que le cambien el pañal.

-Lo hice hace cinco minutos.

-¿Una canción?

-Estará tan buena.

-¿Tendrá miedo?

-¿Cuando ella es el mismo ente del mal? No lo creo. Ya no me voy a levantar.

-De acuerdo, me toca a mi.

-Me lleva. Ya pues, a ver que se le ofrece a la princesa-sarcástico.

Judal volvió siete minutos más tarde, para entonces su esposa estaba sentada en el lecho, aunque más dormida que despierta.

-¿Y?-curiosa.

-Cuando llegué estaba bien dormida. Esperé a ver si despertaba pero nada.

El llanto se hizo presente de nueva cuenta, pero con más intensidad. El par corrió a la cuna en el cuarto de a lado. Las pupilas masculinas se contrajeron con rabia al contemplar la suave respiración del angelito posado en la séptima nube.

-¿Fue nuestra imaginación?-Kougyoku.

-¿A la vez? No lo creo. Esta se está burlando. ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? Necesito conversar de padre a hija.

-No la mates por favor.

-No soy un psicópata, no todo el tiempo.

-D-de acuerdo.

-Bien mocosa, yo no te agrado y tu a mi tampoco, nah la verdad si pero tu actitud me jode. Necesito descansar o me pondré violento y créeme. En realidad no quieres conocerme en esa faceta. Hagamos un trato. Dejas de fregar lo que queda de semana e invito al enano el domingo.

-¡Wuai agugu!

-Me alegra saber que eres inteligente.

Volvió con Kougyoku.

-Ya no llora. No le pegaste, ¿verdad?

-No. Entiende que las desveladas afectan la salud.

-Es tan buena.

-Oh si, mucho. Duerme, ¿quieres? Mañana tienes que estudiar. Volverás dentro de poco al colegio.

-Cierto. Que tengas lindos sueños.

No recibió respuesta. Judal se entregó por completo a Morfeo, ella le siguió poco después.

...

Domingo.

-¡Kougyoku-onesan, Judal-kun auxilio!

Los mencionados corrieron a la sala desde la cocina. El joven se haya en el piso forcejeando con su tocaya.

-¡Aladdin-chan! ¡¿Qué le haces a mi hija?!

-Que patético, ¿cómo te dejaste someter?

-¡Es más fuerte que yo! ¡Ayudenme! ¡Creo que quiere besarme!

-No seas paranoico-la de cabello rosa molesta-es una niña, no entiende de esas cosas.

-Claro que lo hace-el padre.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Que si.

-¡Dejen de pelear y hagan algo!

La infante cogió a su tío de la trenza para acercar el rostro de este que desvió la cabeza a un costado.

-¡Kougyoku!

-Ah, ya voy.

Cogió a su hija de la cintura pero está no se movió.

-¿Eh? No se deja.

-¡Está a unos milímetros de tocar mis labios!-aterrado.

-¡Eso si que no! ¡Eres un abusivo!

-¡Ja ja ja para mi que el enano es más la víctima ja ja ja!

-¡NO TE QUEDES PARADOTE!-a la vez.

...

El tiempo transcurrió. Judal, Kougyoku y su hija visitaban a sus respectivas familias que estaban de lo más alegres con la pequeña. Aladdin es una experta a la hora de fingir dulzura, razón de que Solomon y Sheba no se expliquen el por qué le huye el tío.

De una u otra forma el joven matrimonio se las arregló para salir adelante con las responsabilidades del colegio, universidad y un bebé. Pero gracias a la ayuda que recibieron de sus seres queridos y el apoyo mutuo lograron terminar sus carreras en economía. Así, formaron una gran empresa financiera que no les requería el salir de casa puesto que la mayoría de las acciones las invertían en la bolsa. "Patio de recreo" del perverso ex sacerdote.

Así tuvieron oportunidad para disfrutar cada etapa del crecimiento de su pequeña. Su primera palabra que por cierto a nadie sorprendió: tío. Sus primeros pasos, que empleó para acercarse al susodicho. Sus primeros dibujos que eran ella y un chico de largo cabello tomados de la mano. Y demás.

-Te digo que está obsesionada con mi hermano.

-Es admiración infantil.

-Si claro. Cuando lo viole no digas que no te advertí.

-Dramático.

-Mensa.

...

Seis años después.

Judal prepara postres en compañía de su hija puesto que Kougyoku está en casa de los Ren para hablar de negocios.

-Tu si que eres torpe-él-mira nada más como te llenaste de harina.

-Je je je.

-¿A quién le vas a regalar tus galletas?

-A tío Aladdin.

-Enserio te gusta, ¿verdad?

-Si. Es muy lindo. Papá, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Hazlo.

-¿Es incorrecto lo que siento?

-Ya debes saber que no soy el indicado para hablar de moralidad.

-Mamá dice que es admiración y orgullo pero...

-El mundo tiene reglas establecidas, y dictan que lo tuyo con el enano no es correcto-los ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas-pero...y que quede claro que soy la peor influencia y padre de la creación. Si te gusta, llevatelo a otro mundo donde sea correcto.

-¿Eh?

-No te hagas que bien que puedes usar magia. ¿Te crees que soy estúpido? No por nada eres mi hija. Kougyoku y yo vivimos en cierto lugar, las cosas no salieron bien pero nos encontramos y mira.

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-Quien forja su destino eres tu. Je je estas bien enferma. No debiste heredar esas malas costumbres de mi pero si ya lo hiciste pues ya que. En mi no tendrás a un aliado porque no quiero hacer enojar a tu madre.

-Ya veo.

-Pero tampoco un enemigo.

-Gracias.

-No deberías darlas. Y que nadie se entere que me llevan a prisión.

...

Mucho tiempo después, en la preparatoria donde estudiara Kougyoku.

Una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro camina con elegancia y cierto cinismo por los corredores, llamando la atención de más de un chico que por verla se ha golpeado, tropezado, caído por las escaleras y demás. Un muchacho se pone delante de ella y le extiende un costoso ramo de flores.

-¡Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham Ren! ¡Sé mi novia!

-Lo siento, estoy muy enamorada de alguien.

-¿El del rumor? ¿Aquel que dicen que es un sueño inalcanzable? No es por nada pero si significaras algo para él estarías a su lado. Te quedarás sola si...¡Waaaaah!

Pronto el insolente se vió en el suelo con las piernas femeninas rodeando su cuello.

-N-no puedo respirar.

-Si se convierte o no en mi pareja es un problema que nos concierne a los dos y no a un metiche.

-¡¿De nuevo atacando estudiantes señorita Ren?!-la directora.

-Tu cállate vieja o te toca después.

-Ah...tengo trabajo que hacer-escapó.

La víctima logró huir con gran esfuerzo, no sin antes gritarle: "Me alegra saber que ese sujeto jamás le hará caso a una mujer violenta como tú".

Aladdin pasó el resto del día de manera cotidiana, llegó a casa y agradeció como nunca el que sus padres no estuvieran, lo que por cierto no es común. Tomó un baño y se abrazó a si misma dentro de la tina. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y dejó salir el llanto que ha conservado por años.

« _-Lo sé, ya lo sé. Me enamoré de quien no debía, es tan maravilloso que aún si no fuéramos familia no tendría oportunidad. Me duele tanto. Me gustaría tener la valentía de papá y mamá pero lo cierto es que_ _soy una cobarde. Provoqué a mi tío para que me odiara y no me dejara acercar a él pero es muy amable. No se enoja, estoy segura de que siente algo por mamá, la mira con mucho cariño. Quiero creer en las palabras de mi padre. Si muero y reencarno me gustaría hacerlo en otro lugar, cuando tenga una oportunidad. Porque sin importar las veces que lo he intentado dejo de amarlo._ »

Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que estornudó y cayó en cuenta de que el agua estaba fría. Se vistió y bajó a la cocina para tomar un poco de chocolate caliente, lo sirvió en su tasa cuando algunas mariposas doradas volaron a su alrededor. No quiso voltear.

-¿Estas bien?

-Es incómodo que seas un magi.

-Lo siento.

-Hoy no estoy de humor. No quiero que veas mi cara. ¿Podrías irte? Mañana estaré bien.

-No.

La de ojos rubí se giró.

-¿Por qué me torturas?

-Lo nuestro es imposible y está muy mal porque somos familia.

-Lo sé.

-Nos llevamos demasiados años de diferencia.

-¡Ya sé!

-Eres la hija de mi hermano.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Siempre fue así! ¡¿Cuántas veces necesitas decirlo?!

-Las necesarias para que me entre en la cabeza.

-¿Eh?

Él se aproximó y tomó del rostro, limpiando las lágrimas suavemente con los pulgares para finalmente sonreír.

-Me voy a ir al infierno.

-¿Es alguna clase de juego?

-Sería genial que fuera el caso. Pero temo que todos estos años de insistencia dañaron mi sentido común porque...me gustas.

-¿Cómo?

-Te amo.

-Oh por...

El índice masculino acarició los rosados labios, ella se estremeció.

-¿Puedo besarte?-él.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Oh, esperé diecisiete años para este momento.

Cerraron los ojos y acortaron la distancia lentamente, la chica se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento sobre sus labios. Por fin se haría realidad su gran sueño. Ya solo un par de milímetros les separan pero se petrifican al percibir un par de miradas asesinas.

-Besa a mi hija y te castro enano.

-Pensé que estabas de acuerdo.

-Porque jamás creí que fueras un enfermo. Es una niña.

-Siempre fuimos rivales, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué con eso?

-Je je je supongo que seremos enemigos porque me iré con la mujer que me enamoró a la fuerza-la tomó como todo un príncipe entre sus brazos haciéndola sonrojar-Si aquí no es bien visto iré a donde sea correcto. No me importa, y si me odian-a Kougyoku-estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio pero no seré fácil de atrapar. Supongo que es un adiós.

Empleó su círculo de transporte mágico y escapó.

-Ah maldito enano irresponsable. A Sheba le dará un infarto cuando sepa que secuestró a su sobrina.

-Se fugaron, es difierente.

-Te lo has tomado mejor de lo que creí.

-El corazón de ambos está muy lastimado pero sé que podrán curar sus heridas si están juntos.

-¿Estas bien con ello?

-¿No lo estamos todos? Acordamos no apoyarlos pero no interferir si hacían algo así. Apuesto a que tus padres están al tanto. Espero lleguen a un sitio donde puedan disfrutar su relación.

-No te preocupes, el enano es terco como nadie. Es capaz de hacer lo que yo por ti con tal de hacerla feliz.

-Los Jehoahaz son un caso.

-Los magi-sonrió-por fortuna solo en este mundo es de mi familia. Pero no pensemos más en eso. Fue divertido mientras duró pero ellos tendrán lo suyo, nos toca vivir nuestro romance, ¿no crees? Y ahora que por fin estamos solos.

-¡Oye!

-No seas chillona que muchas cosas no las podíamos hacer con ella aquí.

-Se me hace que eres el más beneficiado con lo que ocurrió.

-Lo admito. El punto es que...¿recuerdas que tenía preparada una sorpresa el día que nos mudamos?

-Ah si, eso de vivir aventuras y resolver lo del triángulo de las Bermudas.

-Bueno, siempre ha sido un lugar peligroso pero lo es más desde que levanté un laberinto.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

-Una rutina tranquila y libre de sorpresas es agradable pero-sonrió de lado-siendo honesto siempre seré yo al igual que tu aquella valiente general. Mi diosa de la guerra, la candidata que elegí por voluntad. ¿Qué dices? ¿Conquistaras Vinea conmigo?

Extendió la mano que fue tomada inmediatamente.

-Si muero en este mundo, ¿me buscarás?

-Siempre. Por desgracia eso incluye a tu estúpido harem. A ver si dejas de llamar la atención de esos idiotas de una vez por todas.

-¡Pero no hice nada!

-Eso dices, resbalosa.

-¡Patán!

-Quejumbrosa.

-Idiota.

-Llorona.

-Insensible.

La cogió de la cintura y besó. La contempló sin dejarla ir.

-Extrañe nuestras peleas sin sentido. Eres la única que me hace sentir libre, no solo eso, lo soy. Por ti dejé atrás el rencor y odio pero continuo siendo yo.

-Ni me digas, miles de veces me pregunté si no matarías a Sinbad, aunque le hiciste una de cosas. Seguro tiene muchos traumas por tu culpa.

-Se lo buscó. Al igual que ese enano corrompe sobrinas. Donde lo encuentre le rompo la jeta.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué no? El mismo lo dijo, somos enemigos.

-Eres muy raro.

-Aún así te amo.

-Ey, el del problema eres tu no yo.

-Je.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Me salvaste de múltiples maneras.

-Porque me ayudaste. Nuestras almas se conectan aún si están lejos. La próxima vez reencarnemos en los emperadores de un gran país, o mejor aún ladrones.

-Si que te pasan cosas muy extrañas por la cabeza.

-Es porque aquí no termina nuestra historia.

-¿A no?

-Nop. Es solo el inicio~.

-Contigo para siempre.

-Y sin competencia.

-¿Eh?

-Te lo dije, ¿o no? Dile adiós a tu harem porque serás toda mía.

-¡¿Eeeeeeehhhh?!

-¡La princesa encerrada en la torre ja ja ja!

« _-Ya te escaparas pero será entretenido ver el cómo. ¿Sabes? Mi hermano es un gran imbécil_ , _no se necesita de un mundo para vivir felices, me basta con estar a tu lado. Nunca dejes de sorprenderme mensa._ »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Bueno y lo prometido hace un buen, ya se terminó :). Lamento haberlo extendido un poco más de cuando dije pero quería narrar algunas cosas je je. Agradezco su apoyo y paciencia, especialmente porque no se me da el no yaoi y esta pareja a pesar de gustarme me hizo sufrir mucho ;O; no se me da natural pero quería escribir un JuKou con el estilo tan raro que tengo, sé que hay muchas mejores autoras de JuKou que yo, pero como siempre digo, todos somos un gran equipo y quería hacer una aportación, por mínima que fuera. No sé si algún día escribiré otro fic de esta pareja porque de verdad que me cuesta mucho! Pero si me entusiasma la idea de al menos hacer uno que otro one shot, bien dicen que la práctica hace al maestro! Espero escribir cada día mejores historias que valga la pena contar y leer, y que no desperdicien sus datos móviles y crédito en mi (?. Y con respecto a la relación de los dos Aladdin, que les digo? Amo demasiado a chiquito bebé como para dejarlo solo je je je. Una vez más gracias por acompañarme hasta el final con esta historia, es muy especial para mi porque fue la primera vez que escribí un no yaoi y vaya que si es muy distinto. Si valió aunque sea un poquito la pena me doy por bien servida. Y os animo de nueva cuenta a que si alguien quiere escribir, lo haga. Si hay algo peor que fallar es no intentar y quedarse con las ganas. ¿Críticas? Esas siempre van a existir, a mi me han dicho cosas que siquiera puedo escribir aquí pero siempre habrá alguien que comparta sus gustos. No se desanimen si reciben pocos favoritos, comentarios o seguidores, recuerden que no todos los teléfonos te permiten hacer cosas así. Unos a duras penas leer pero no significa que te dejen solo. Están ahí, esperando con ansias su trabajo como lo hago yo con otros autores. Sería grato ver que al finalizar este fic tengo aunque sea un seguidor, favorito o comentario más, pero me haría más feliz saber que uno de ustedes se animó a escribir para el fandom del que estoy enamorada. Ojalá nos veamos algún día otra vez y a riesgo de sonar como disco rayado: GRACIAS!**

 **Con mucho cariño ~dark kirito~blue kirito~.**


End file.
